Velane
by hachiko97412
Summary: Quand Alec eut 10 ans peu de temps avant sa cérémonie de première rune, ses parents lui avouaient que qu'il est moitié Velane par l'origine de sa mère en dépit que celle-ci est un pur Shadowhunter, plus tard quand Clary vint les trouver pour rechercher sa mère. Il trouva l'odeur de son âme-soeur. BoyXBoy Univers Shadowhunter Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Voilà la fics gagnate XD et j'espère que tu continuera pour celui-ci**

 **Nono 0109: Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer et pour te consoler voilà la fics gagnante que tu vas beaucoup adorer**

 **Maia 0067: Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Maryse regardait son fils qui était dans ses bras, celui-ci venait de naître. La sage-femme fit entrer Robert dans la pièce,

\- Alors demanda Robert avec un sourire

\- C'est un garçon sourit Maryse en le montrant

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le porta en l'embrassa sur le front, il le contempla avec fierté.

\- Il sera un grand chasseur d'ombre déclara Robert

\- Oui, il le sera sourit Maryse

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, ils virent Jocelyn et Valentin entrer dans la pièce. Jocelyn se précipita sur Maryse alors que Valentin alla vers Robert.

\- Alors demanda Valentin

\- C'est un garçon annonça Robert de fierté

\- Félicitation Robert pour votre fils félicita Valentin

\- Merci Valentin remercia Robert

Jocelyn sourit à son mari et se tourna vers Maryse,

\- Et toi ça va s'inquiéta Jocelyn

\- Ça va, l'accouchement s'est bien passé rassura Maryse

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il demanda Jocelyn

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, répondit Maryse

Elles parlèrent chiffons quand Alexander gémis doucement dans les bras de Robert, il le donna à Maryse pour qu'elle le nourrisse. Elle lui donna le sein sous les yeux attendris de Jocelyn, le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux pour montrer ses yeux bleus.

\- Oh quel magnifique yeux bleu s'émerveilla Jocelyn

\- Oui il a dû hérité de nous sourit Maryse

La rousse gloussa en le regardant, il but son lait avant de faire son rôt.

\- Il faudra que vous voyiez un frère silencieux pour voir si tout est normal décréta Valentin

\- On a déjà prévu d'aller à la cité des os, répondit Robert

\- Bien, je vais y aller nous avons une mission à faire signala Valentin en regardant sa femme

\- Oui sourit Jocelyn

Ils sortirent de la chambre en laissant le couple seul avec leur nouveau né, Robert caressa le front de son fils doucement avec amour.

\- J'ai hâte qu'il devienne grand pour l'entraîner s'empressa Robert

\- Oui sourit Maryse

Ils se sourient en regardant leur fils, plus tard ils se rendirent à la cité des os pour voir un frère silencieux. L'un d'eux vint les voir,

\- Robert et Maryse Lightwood interpella le frère silencieux

\- Frère Enoch salua Robert

Maryse s'approcha avec son fils dans les bras, il gémissait doucement en étant dans les bras du frère. Celui-ci sonda le bébé, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème demanda Robert

\- Cet enfant est à moitié Vélane avoua Frère Enoch

\- Impossibles, son père et moi nous sommes de grand chasseur d'ombre de pur sang réfuta Maryse

\- Malheureusement l'un de vos ancêtres était un Vélane ce qui a transmis des gènes à sa descendance, ses gènes se sont réveillé en cet enfant expliqua le frère Enoch

\- Que voulez-vous dire Frère Enoch, que l'un de nous deux avait un ancêtre qui était un Vélane déduisit Robert

\- C'est exact confirma le frère Enoch

\- Mais qui de nous deux à ses gènes demanda Maryse en touchant sa rune du cercle d'un geste nerveux

Il s'approcha d'eux et les sonda tous les deux avant de revenir sur sa position avec leur fils,

\- Maryse, l'un de tes ancêtres était un Vélane révéla le Frère

Elle tomba des nues devant la révélation sur ses ancêtres, elle récupéra son bébé. Robert s'approcha d'eux,

\- Mais comment ça se fait que les gènes…à moins que…comprit Maryse

\- Tu as tout compris confirma le Frère Enoch

\- Que voulez-vous dire demanda Robert

\- Je parle du grand atavisme répondit le frère Enoch

\- Le grand atavisme répéta Robert

\- Ça arrive que les ancêtres transmettent un trait à leur descendance sur plusieurs générations qui se peut réveiller comme c'est le cas pour votre fils expliqua l'homme

Les deux parents regardèrent leur fils, ils remercièrent le frère silencieux avant de partir chez eux. Ils contemplèrent leur fils dans son berceau,

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Maryse

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses demanda Robert en regardant sa femme

\- J'ai transmis du sang de Vélane à notre fils révéla Maryse

\- Maryse soupira Robert en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il la consola en la serrant dans ses bras,

\- Qu'importe ce que tu lui as transmis les faits sont là point barre, on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses rassura Robert

\- Tu as raison mais qu'allons nous dire à Valentin questionna Maryse

\- Nous n'allons rien lui dire, ce sera notre secret et quand Alec aura l'âge pour comprendre nous lui révélera sa part Vélane expliqua Robert

Elle hocha la tête, quelques temp plus tard par sécurité pour leur fils ils quittèrent le cercle et furent bannis par l'enclave pour leur participation au cercle mais ils n'eurent pas la rune du cercle en ayant des connaissances parmi les membres du conseil ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Hodge. Maryse à ce moment-là était à nouveau enceinte, elle mit au monde une petite fille. Ils la nommèrent Isabelle, plus tard ils eurent un autre enfant Max. Quand Alec eut 10 ans, ils adoptèrent Jace le fils du parabataï de Robert qui venait de mourir. Maryse et Robert décidèrent de révéler Alec sa part de Vélane peu de temps avant sa cérémonie de rune, celui-ci toqua à la porte du bureau de ses parents.

\- Entrez s'écria Robert

Il entra timidement dans le bureau et fit face à ses parents comme un soldat, ils lui firent un sourire.

\- Vous m'avez demandé questionna Alec

\- Oui, chéri ton père et moi nous devons te dire quelque chose de très importante déclara Maryse

\- Si c'est au sujet de la demande de Jace au sujet d'être mon parabataï, je l'accepte sans contrainte révéla Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ça qu'on veut te parler, tu sais que ta cérémonie de rune sera pour quelques jours signala Robert

Il hocha la tête, il resta attentif devant les paroles de ses parents. Ils se regardèrent entre eux,

\- Alec, que sais-tu sur les Vélane questionna Robert

\- Les Vélane sont des fées vivant dans des forêts mais ils ne sont pas apparentés avec la reine des fées de la cour des lumières ni au roi des fées de la cour des ténèbres, ils sont une communauté très fermée. Les Vélane sont très beaux et aussi très hautains, ils se transforment en hybrides oiseaux quand ils sont en colère. Ils peuvent contrôler des pouvoirs magiques comme le vent ou le feu débita Alec comme s'il récitait une leçon

\- C'est très bien félicita Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec en rougissant timidement

\- Que sais-tu d'autre sur eux questionna Robert

\- Je sais qu'ils sont très fidèles envers leurs compagnons et avant leur vingtième anniversaire, ils doivent rechercher leurs partenaires avec qui ils sont destinés sinon ils meurent de chagrin continua Alec

Robert hocha la tête devant les explications de son fils, il regarda sa femme qui hocha la tête.

\- Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi est-ce que nous te demandons ça n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien mon fils tu es à moitié Vélane ou plutôt un Veela pour les mâles révéla Robert

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils en regardant ses parents,

\- C'est impossible que je sois un Veela, vous êtes mes parents et vous êtes des Shadowhunter de pur sang réfuta Alec

\- C'est vrai mais ça peut arriver qu'un trait de l'un de tes ancêtres peut te le transmettre dans les gènes ce qui est ton cas expliqua Maryse

\- Alors je suis un Veela par l'un de vous deux conclu Alec

\- Oui, tu l'es par mes origines révéla Maryse en s'approchant de son fils

Alec commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne serait pas un vrai Shadowhunter comme ses parents, sa mère le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement

\- Tu seras un vrai Shadowhunter, ne t'en fais pas rassura Maryse en devinant ses pensées

\- Pour de vrai demanda Alec

\- Oui, simplement tes pouvoirs de Veela sont endormis au fond de toi en attendant l'heure que tu rencontres ton âme-sœur expliqua Maryse

\- Donc je pourrais devenir le parabataï de Jace sourit Alec de joie

\- Oui sourit Robert

Il enlaça sa mère avant de sortir de la pièce, Robert soupira sur sa chaise de bureau en se pinçant l'arête de son nez.

\- Alec a plutôt bien pris la chose souffla Robert

\- J'espère que ce sera le cas avec les trois autres surtout Jace car il veut devenir le parabataï d'Alec déclara Maryse

\- Par l'ange faire des enfants c'est bien mais leur dire que leur frère est à moitié Veela s'est compliqué se lamenta Robert

Maryse éclata de rire devant à la lamentation de son mari, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir épousé dans ce genre de situation. Après quelques jours Alec eut sa cérémonie de rune, pendant le processus du marquage il avait grimacé légèrement de douleur du à sa condition de Veela. Il montra fièrement sa première rune à ses parents qui étaient fiers de lui, ses frères et sa sœur vinrent inspecter sa rune. Jace l'enlaça par l'épaule,

\- Encore quelques années ensuite on deviendrait des parabataï sourit Jace

\- J'ai hâte sourit Alec à son tour

Quelques années plus tard comme ils avaient toujours voulu, ils firent la cérémonie de parabataï. Peu de temps après pendant que Alec s'entraînait avec Hodge leur professeur, ses parents qui étaient de passage à New-York convoquèrent les trois plus jeunes dans leur bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman demanda Max

\- Nous devons vous parler au sujet d'Alec décréta Maryse en se tenant prés de son mari

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Alec demanda Izzy

Jace ne répondit pas et regarda ses parents adoptifs en comprenant de quoi ils voulaient parler,

\- C'est à propos de son autre pouvoir déduisit Jace

\- Tu as tout compris Jace confirma Robert

\- Alec à un pouvoir demanda Max confus

Leurs parents leur expliquèrent tout au sujet des Vélane et de l'héritage d'Alec, Maryse sortit un petit coffret dans le tiroir du bureau. Elle ouvrit pour faire montrer aux trois une seringue reposant sur un morceau de tissus en soie,

\- C'est une seringue qui contient un sédatif que j'ai réussi à avoir auprès des Vélane de l'Europe de l'est, ce sédatif permet à un Veela de se calmer quand il ou elle rencontre son âme-sœur expliqua Maryse

\- Mais si Alec rencontre son âme-sœur on devrait le laisser non questionna Isabelle

\- Malheureusement lorsqu'une Vélane rencontre son âme-sœur, il ou elle est pris d'une frénésie dont le seul but est de marquer son âme-sœur par tous les moyens. De plus le marquage doit se faire quand le Vélane est calme et que les conditions soient propices pour le faire rituel de marquage débita Maryse

\- Si je comprends bien quand Alec rencontrera son âme-sœur, il sera pris dans une frénésie déduit Izzy

\- C'est exact confirma Robert

\- Mais que se passe-t-il quand un Vélane prit de frénésie arrive à marquer son âme-sœur questionna Jace

\- Son âme-sœur en général meurt durant le processus car le Vélane lors du marquage injecte un venin pour que sa moitié soit à lui, d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment ils ont un lien entre eux mais je n'en sais pas plus sur ce sujet par contre expliqua Robert

\- D'accord donc ce sédatif est là pour calmer Alec quand il rencontra sa moitié déclara Jace en reprenant le seringue

\- Oui répondirent ses parents en chœur

Ils leur donnèrent plusieurs recommandations pour le jour où Alec voudrait marquer son âme-sœur, ils ressortirent de la pièce. Jace regarda le coffret et le confia à Izzy,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le donnes questionna Izzy confuse

\- C'est parce que je ne crois pas qu'Alec sera docile pour se laisser piquer au fesses si tu vois ce que je veux dire répondit Jace

Elle hocha la tête, ils allèrent se préparer pour aller en mission. Après avoir vaincu les démons Alec dépoussiéra ses vêtements avant de grimacer en touchant sa rune de parabataï, il vint voir son parabataï au fin fond d'un caniveau. Il avait été envoyé par l'un des tentacules du démon,

\- Ça va Jace demanda Alec en l'observant d'en haut

\- Tout va bien par contre je crois que je me suis fracturé l'épaule lança Jace dans le caniveau

Isabelle s'approcha du caniveau et fit dérouler son fouet pour le lancer au blond, celui-ci remonta avec le fouet. Il se toucha l'épaule en grimaçant,

\- Un Irazte proposa Alec en sortant sa stèle

\- Avec joie répondit son frère adoptif

Il traça une rune sur la peau endolorie de Jace, il se retint en regardant la peau exposé de gémir d'aise. Depuis quelques années Alec s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Jace, seul Isabelle connaissait son orientation et elle avait gardé le secret durant toutes années. Celle-ci savait que son frère cessera d'avoir des sentiments pour Jace quand il rencontrerait son vrai amour par sa nature de Veela, il venait de tracer la rune.

\- Bon on rentre, j'ai envie de me débarrasser du sang de ce démon à tentacules grimaça Izzy en retirant un peu d'ichor sur elle

\- Ouais, on y va brailla Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec alla vite prendre une douche avant que sa fratrie vide toute l'eau chaude. Il soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit, il tourna la tête pour voir un livre sur sa commode. Il le prit et commença à lire, il le referma avant de se lever pour aller manger un morceau en cuisine. Il rebroussa chemin en voyant Izzy aux fourneaux,

\- Alec interpella Isabelle

Il grimaça et fit une prière silencieuse envers l'ange pour le sauver de ce cauchemar digestif, il se tourna lentement vers l'empoisonneuse qu'était sa sœur.

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- J'ai fait une soupe, tu viens manger proposa Izzy en posant l'assiette sur la table

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec en s'installant sur la chaise

Jace entra dans la cuisine en sifflotant, il sourit de joie. Alec rougit légèrement en le voyant,

\- Où est-ce que tu vas questionna Izzy

\- Club de lecture répondit Jace en prenant une pomme dans le réfrigérateur

Le noiraud roula des yeux exaspérés en sachant où le blond alla en étant en connexion avec lui, il sortit de la pièce avec sa pomme sous le regard d'Izzy et d'Alec. Il en profita pour vider son assiette dans l'évier sans que sa sœur ne le voie, il se leva de sa chaise. Il l'embrassa sur la joue

\- C'était bien bon, aller je vais dans ma chambre prévint Alec

\- Tu ne sors pas demanda Izzy

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'aller à une fête signala Alec en lui faisant un geste de la main

Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher, il s'allongea pour s'endormir. Le lendemain il s'entraîna à tirer avec son arc, quand Jace entra dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Yo salua Jace

\- Tu es en retard pour l'entraînement remarqua Alec en rangeant son arc

\- Je viens juste de rentrer sourit Jace en arborant un suçon dans son cou

\- Je ne veux pas savoir grimaça Alec avec une pointe de jalousie

Il ricana avant d'attraper les armes pour s'entraîner avec son parabataï, ils combattirent en duel pendant un moment quand Izzy vint les interrompre habillé d'une robe en cuir blanche.

\- Nous avons repéré un démon et il se dirige vers le Pandémonium averti Izzy

\- En route déclara Jace

Ils allèrent se changer et se préparer avant de partir en mission après avoir prévenu leur mentor, ils entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit invisible par leur rune. Ils repérèrent le démon,

\- Izzy interpella Alec

Elle se détacha du groupe et alla se promener pour se faire voir du démon, celui-ci était en train de draguer une rousse qui était avec son ami avec des lunettes. Il tourna la tête vers l'estrade pour voir Isabelle, il s'excusa auprès de la rousse. Il s'approcha d'Isabelle qui lui fit un sourire charmeur, quand il vit la rune angélique sur sa poitrine il recula mais se fit attraper par Alec. Izzy déroula son fouet et l'attrapa, Jace s'avança en sortant une larme séraphine avant de le planter dans la poitrine du démon. Ils entendirent un cri d'horreur, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir la rousse les regarder horrifiée. Son ami à lunettes la prit par le bras et l'emmena avec elle,

\- Elle nous a vus remarqua Jace

\- Elle doit être une de ses terrestres qui possèdent la seconde vue déduisit Alec

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Isabelle en enroulant son fouet autour de son poignet

Jace regarda l'endroit où était la fille, ils rentrèrent et durant le trajet Jace se persuada qu'il devait retrouver la rousse.

\- Jace, elle est juste une terrestre qui possède la seconde vue c'est tout, tu ne vas pas la chercher non plus répliqua Alec avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, elle est en danger déclara Jace

Il soupira devant l'obstination de son parabataï, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Le lendemain Alec se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir sa sœur s'échauffer avec le sac de boxe,

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, localise-le avec ton lien proposa Isabelle en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer

Il essaya de localiser son parabataï et vit l'absence de celui dans l'institut, il poussa un juron.

\- Il est parti à la recherche de cette fille conclue Isabelle

\- Jamais il reste sérieux plus de dix minutes avec une fille s'enragea Alec

\- Alec commença Izzy

\- Je vais dans ma chambre claqua Alec en tournant les talons

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de l'amour lâcha Izzy

Son frère lui lança un regard glacial avant de partir, elle soupira avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il était dans sa chambre en train d'enrager, il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir des traits d'oiseau sur son visage. Il soupira pour se calmer, il entendit toquer et vit Izzy entrer dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient humides,

\- Alec interpella Izzy

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire souffla Alec

\- Tu le sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens pour Jace déclara Izzy

Il ne répondit pas et fit un regard désolé,

\- J'ai envie de rencontrer mon âme-sœur, je me sens agité depuis pas mal de temps je pense que c'est l'heure pour moi de partir à la recherche de mon compagnon déduisit Alec en regardant ses mains

\- Je viendrais avec toi pour rechercher ton compagnon glissa Izzy

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

Ils se firent un câlin quand ils entendirent la grande porte de l'institut s'ouvrir,

\- Je crois que Jace est là déclara Izzy

Il se leva et alla dans le hall pour voir Jace avec deux autres personnes. Il reconnut la rousse et son ami à lunettes de la boîte de nuit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Clary et l'agacement d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Oui tu vas voir les particularités d'Alec et ses transformations dans quelques chapitre plus tard**

 **Nono 0109 : oui il va trouver Magnus brièvement dans ce chapitre, ravie que ça te fais plaisir que je refais le Mpreg**

 **Maia 0067 : Jace est toujours fidèle à lui-même et oui il rencontrer son compagnon brièvement dans ce chapitre XD**

 **LaceyPetrova : ça me fait plaisir que tu lis mes oeuvres et que tu les adores, oui j'ai beaucoup d'imagination pour ces deux-là**

 **Mer** **ci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec soupira pour la énième fois en voyant Jace en train de s'extasier devant la rousse prénommer Clary, et en plus celle-ci avait ramené son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait pas fermer son clapet en questionnant sur tout ce qu'il voyait à chaque fois. Izzy passa la main dans son dos pour le réconforter, celle-ci emmena des vêtements pour la rousse qui avait été mordu par un démon et découvrit qu'elle était une Shadowhunter.

\- Ma mère a disparu réalisa Clary

\- Elle ne t'a pas donné d'indices questionna Alec

\- Le cercle est de retour informa Jace

Il fut pris d'effroi devant la révélation de son frère,

\- Impossible Valentin est mort il y a plus de vingt ans réfuta Alec

\- Alec a raison comment s'est impossible déclara Isabelle

\- Ses hommes que j'ai entendus ont dit qu'ils cherchaient une coupe que ma mère avait avec elle décréta Clary

\- La coupe mortelle, l'un des trois instruments donnés par l'ange Raziel révéla Jace

\- De toute façons le seul qui pourra te renseigner c'est Hodge d'ailleurs il t'attend dans la bibliothèque annonça Isabelle

\- D'accord répondit Clary en se levant

Elle suivit Jace avec Simon, Jace le stoppa.

\- Non pas toi, il y a des runes partout déclara Jace

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas peur de ses runes sourit l'ami de Clary

\- Oui, Simon peut venir avec moi, c'est mon meilleur ami sourit Clary

\- S'il touche une rune, on devra le tuer tu prends le risque proposa Jace avec une pointe de sarcasme

Il déglutit et fit signe à Clary d'y aller, Izzy s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour du sien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clary, je prendrai bien soin de ton meilleur ami sourit Izzy ce qui fit rouler des yeux ses deux frères

\- C'est quoi une rune demanda Simon

\- Une rune nous sert à nous protéger et nous battre répondit Izzy en passant une stèle sur une de ses runes

Simon resta émerveillé dessus,

\- C'est chaud…je veux dire…que c'est extra bredouilla Simon

\- Tu es amusant, je m'appelle Izzy et le grand derrière moi c'est mon frère Alec présenta Izzy en pointant sa main vers Alec

Celui-ci soupira d'ennui, Jace emmena Clary voir Hodge pendant que Izzy s'occupait de Simon. Il regarda s'il y avait une mission dans le moniteur, après un moment Jace vint vers lui préparer.

\- On part à la cité des os pour récupérer la mémoire de Clary répondit Jace

\- Entendu souffla Alec

Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer en chemin il croisa Clary,

\- Clary, je peux te parler s'il te plait proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Clary

\- Je voudrais que tu partes d'ici, Jace croie qu'il va sauver le monde alors n'essaye pas de l'encourager donc pour son bien pars d'ici déclara Alec

\- Ecoute je suis juste à la recherche de ma mère c'est tout répondit Clary

\- Oui mais ta mère t'a caché beaucoup de choses alors on ne sait pas ce qui est faux ou vrai cracha Alec

\- Si tu avais assez de cran, tu devrais dire à Jace que tu l'aimes répliqua Clary piquée au vif

Alec plaqua la rousse contre le mur une main sur sa gorge,

\- Ne répète plus jamais ça où je te tue menaça Alec en le relâchant

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, il se prit la tête dans les bras en essayant de se calmer. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et deux bras l'entourer, il s'accrocha à la personne en se forçant à rétracter ses traits de Veela .

\- Alec souffla Jace

\- C'est bon rassura Alec en repoussant doucement son parabataï

\- Tu es sûr s'inquiéta Jace en touchant sa rune

\- Oui, je te rassure répondit Alec

\- Bon si tu le dis par contre on part à la cité des os prévint Jace

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Le blond laissa son frère se préparer, ils allèrent tous les cinq dans un cimetière. Ils marchèrent allant vers un mausolée précis, Alec ressentait de la jalousie en voyant Jace se coller à Clary. Ils arrivèrent au mausolée où il y avait une rune angélique gravée dessus,

\- Les frères silencieux nous attendent avec l'épée décréta Jace

\- Bon vous y allez moi je ne rentre pas les frères me foutent trop la trouille déclara Izzy en s'éloignant un peu de la porte d'entrée

Alec fit un geste comme quoi il pensait la même chose que sa sœur,

\- Bon ben on y va proposa Simon en amorçant un geste pour partir à l'intérieur

\- Vas-y sourit Jace avec ironie

Il s'avança vers la porte,

\- A la minute même où tu franchiras cette porte, tu seras mort déclara Jace en croisant les bras

Il s'arrêta en se tournant vers eux,

\- Je ne te fais plus confiance depuis la salle d'entraînement et ton blablabla sur les runes rétorqua Simon

Alec eut une envie soudaine de balancer celui-ci dans le mausolée pour le faire taire, il soupira une énième fois.

\- Il dit la vérité, les runes de la cité des os sont si puissantes qu'ils peuvent tuer un terrestre ajouta Alec

\- Je vois déglutit Simon en remontant ses lunettes

Il parla avec Clary en lui souhaitant courage, Alec sentit une migraine l'assaillir.

\- Bon je vais vérifier le périmètre parce que là je sature un max grimaça Alec

Il s'en alla respirer un bol d'air frais, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et le terrestre qui se réchauffait les mains, il s'adossa au mur du mausolée.

\- Vous croyez que ça ira pour Clary demanda Simon

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu gronda Alec irrité

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça demanda Simon

\- Il est l'aîné c'est pour ça, la couronne est lourde à porter répondit Izzy en regardant son frère qui grogna dans son coin

Clary et Jace sortirent de la cité, la rousse avait une marque au front en sang.

\- Alors demanda Simon

\- Ma mémoire est bloquée par un sort répondit Clary

\- Il a été fait par le grand sorcier de Brooklyn Magnus Bane révéla Jace en se tournant vers son parabataï et sa sœur

\- Je m'en occupe se réjouit Izzy

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut, Alec était en train de préparer ses flèches en passant sa stèle dessus. Isabelle vint le voir en jouant avec une de ses flèches,

\- Tu sais que tu as de grandes chances de rencontrer ton âme-sœur à cette soirée supposa Izzy

\- Izzy moins fort je n'ai pas envie que cette fille et son toutou de terrestre sache pour mon autre côté gronda Alec

\- Alec soupira sa sœur

\- Ça m'énerve de voir cette fille débarquer de je ne sais où avec son ami terrestre qui ne cesse de parler, et Jace qui est en train d'enfreindre les règles je commence à en avoir marre,c'est vrai on ne sait rien d'elle et elle va nous causer des problèmes s'écria Alec en faisant apparaître ses traits de Veela

Izzy le regarda sans rien dire en le laissant se défouler, il souffla pour se calmer en rétractant ses traits.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Izzy

\- Je dis les choses telles qu'ils sont révéla Alec

Elle haussa un sourcil, il fit un sourire goguenard.

\- Oui, ça va mieux sourit Alec

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de tout garder pour soi, il faut se lâcher un peu parfois décréta Izzy

Il plaça ses flèches dans le carquois et jeta un regard amusé vers sa sœur, elle le regarda partir. Jace vint à ses côtés,

\- Tu l'as toujours demanda Jace

\- Oui il est toujours avec moi répondit Izzy en sortant la seringue

\- Très bien, allez on y va déclara Jace

Ils se rendirent vers Brooklyn, ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent dans un loft où plusieurs créatures obscures étaient réunies. Alec fronça le nez sous l'odeur de vomi et autres choses,

\- Tiens, tiens je ne crois pas avoir invité des Shadowhunter à ma fête s'exclama un homme qui venait vers eux

\- Magnus Bane reconnu Jace

Alec le détailla et rougit, l'homme avait des yeux mordorés et était habillé d'une chemise blanche avec une veste pourpre sans pantalon. Izzy sortit l'invitation de sa poche,

\- Tu m'as envoyé l'invitation révéla Izzy

\- Je devais être bourré, enfin vous pouvez rester grâce au canon derrière vous sourit le sorcier

\- Merci remercia Jace, Izzy et Clary en chœur

Le sorcier les regarda confus, les trois se regardèrent entre eux.

\- Quoi ? Je parlais de la beauté aux yeux bleus susurra Magnus en pointant son doigt vers Alec

Alec rougit violemment devant la voix charmeuse de Magnus, Izzy ria légèrement alors que Jace se renfrogna. Le sorcier sourit charmeur vers Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il baissa les yeux vers Clary.

\- Clary, tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme complimenta Magnus

\- Il faut qu'on parle demanda Clary

\- Suis-moi répondit Magnus en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules

\- Mais comment vous connaissez Clary demanda Simon en faisant un geste pour les suivre

Jace retient Simon en lui faisant signe de ne pas les suivre, il se dégagea de lui Izzy le prit par le bras en s'éloignant avec lui. Alec jeta un regard aux invités,

\- Alors tu sens ton âme-sœur questionna Jace en venant vers lui

\- Je sens plus l'odeur de vomi et d'autre chose que celui de mon âme-sœur grimaça Alec

Il se frotta le nez quand Isabelle vint vers eux en paniquant,

\- Les vampires ont enlevé Simon alerta Izzy

\- Merde jura Jace en allant vers la chambre de Magnus

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux en sachant qu'il allait secourir ce terrestre, il revint avec Clary et Magnus. Il claqua des doigts en faisant apparaître des étincelles sur ses doigts. Un morceau de papier apparut dans les mains d'Alec, il contenait un numéro de téléphone.

\- Appelle-moi chéri susurra Magnus d'un ton charmeur

Il rougit encore plus avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Jace, Magnus donna aussi son numéro à Clary pour lui dire de l'appeler au sujet de sa mémoire. Il sortit de la pièce sous le sourire de Magnus envers lui ce qui le fit rougir,

\- N'oublie pas de m'appeler susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus, il descendit la première marche quand il sentit une fragrance de bois de santal avec une touche de sucre brûlé. Il respira à grande goulée cette odeur, son corps commença à être agité. Un vertige le prit et il se rattrapa sur le mur, il sentit ses traits de Vélane apparaître. Jace s'avança en sentant sa rune de parabataï le brûler, il mit la main dessus en se tournant vers Alec. Il vit celui-ci en train de s'appuyer contre le mur avec les traits de Vélane sur le visage,

\- Alec appela Jace en s'approchant vers lui

Alec en entendant son parabataï reprit ses esprits et passa sa main sur son visage, l'odeur avait disparu entre-temps. Il descendit des marches légèrement déboussolé, il lança un regard rassurant vers son frère qui sortait avec Clary. Izzy le retient dans le bâtiment,

\- Tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas conclu Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu juste un coup de barre c'est tout rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton partenaire demanda Izzy

\- Oui Izzy, juste un coup de barre c'est tout maintenant allons rejoindre Jace et cette fille souffla Alec

Elle le regarda pas rassurée avant de suivre son frère aîné vers la sortie, ils se rendirent dans une église pour prendre des armes. Il prit quelques épées et observait avec jalousie Jace enseigner à Clary manier l'épée séraphine, Izzy vit les traits de Veela de son frère se former.

\- Alec, tu pourras m'aider s'il te plait demanda Izzy

Il se leva et alla aider sa sœur à mettre son épée et lui faire quelques runes supplémentaires, elle le fixait avec de la peine. Elle lui caressa le visage ce qui fit rétracter ses traits,

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu éprouves pour Jace tu le sais déclara Izzy

\- Je te dis que je ne veux pas en parler souffla Alec en reculant

Elle soupira devant l'obstination d'Alec, elle regarda Jace qui expliquait à Clary les rudiments du combat. Ils sortirent de l'église, Izzy en profita pour retenir Jace.

\- Je veux te parler décréta Izzy

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izzy, on n'a pas le temps tu sais il faut sauver le terrestre commenta Jace

\- Je sais mais avant ça c'est à propos d'Alec révéla Izzy

\- Je sais, je l'ai senti quand il a commencé à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je l'ai impression que son âme-sœur était chez Magnus déduit Jace

\- Il faut redoubler de vigilance maintenant au cas où il tombe dans la frénésie prévint Izzy

\- Je sais tous ça, j'espère que tu as toujours le sédatif avec toi espéra Jace

\- A chaque sortie je l'emmène toujours avec moi au cas où répondit Izzy en sortant le sédatif de sa poitrine

\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu fais pour mettre la seringue sans te faire piquer grimaça Jace

Elle éclata de rire avant de sortir de l'église, Alec les regarda suspicieux et haussa les épaules. Ils se rendirent au repaire des vampires, ils arrivaient à délivrer Simon et sortir de la pièce en sortant par le salon. Ils se firent attaquer par les hordes de vampires, tous commencèrent à se battre. Un vampire attrapa Alec par-derrière et le renversa sur la table, il le sentit avant de sourire

\- Tiens, tiens, ton odeur est différent de celle des autres, chuchota le vampire

Il le sentit à nouveau, Alec essaya de le repousser. Il le plaqua sur la table encore en sortant ses crocs,

\- Veela reconnu le vampire

Il prit peur avant de voir le bout d'un fouet autour de sa gorge qui le décapita, il remercia sa sœur. Il continua à se battre avant de sortir du bâtiment sain et sauf, il souffla avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il vit que Jace est en train de regarder Clary en train d'enlacer Simon, il s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu sais qu'on vient de briser les accords en allant sur le territoire des vampires cracha Alec

\- Je le sais, mais ce sont les vampires qui ont attaqué en premier déclara Jace

\- Mais nous aurions pu tous nous faire tuer avec ta fascination pour cette fille rétorqua Alec

\- Alec, on est en vivant et je te défends de parler d'elle comme ça répliqua Jace

\- N'oublie pas que je suis l'aîné fulmina Alec en faisant en apparaître ses traits de Veela

\- ALEC JE LE SAIS cria Jace

\- Très bien grinça Alec en reculant

Isabelle se remaquilla devant son miroir de poche, elle s'approcha de son frère.

\- Alec interpella Izzy en passant la main dans son dos

\- Ça va Izzy répliqua Alec en rétractant ses traits

Ils se rendirent à l'institut, Alec alla dans la salle d'entraînement et s'acharna sur le sac de boxe. Il déversa toute sa colère ce qui fit ressortir son apparence de Veela, il entendit des chaussures de talons claquer contre le sol, il se tourna vers la source du bruit. Il vit Izzy entrer dans la salle,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Alec en se calmant sa colère

\- Je suis venue te dire que le terrestre s'en va informa Izzy

\- Eh bien tant mieux au moins un de moins cracha Alec en donnant un coup de poing sur le sac de boxe

Elle soupira en regardant son visage changé pour être plus animal, elle se mordit les lèvres en ayant légèrement peur de lui. Jace et Clary entrèrent dans la pièce, il rétracta ses traits pour ne pas se faire découvrir par la rousse.

\- Je crois savoir où est la coupe signala Clary

\- Super ironisa Alec

Le blond lui lança un regard agacé, ils se préparèrent à nouveau et quand ils étaient sur le point de partir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Maryse dans un tailleur impeccable. Elle marchait droit vers eux, la fratrie était heureux de la voir,

\- Maman, tu es rentrée d'Idris sourit Izzy en venant la serrer dans ses bras

\- Oui, la situation est grave en ce moment depuis que le retour de Valentin répondit Maryse en les embrassant chacun leur tour

\- Bonjour je suis…commença Clary

\- Clarissa Fairchirld, tu es le portrait de Jocelyn. Votre père récupère Max à Bombay ensuite ils viendront ici annonça Maryse

\- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Idris questionna Alec

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que les fées ont cessé toutes liaisons avec nous et ils nous demandent de savoir pourquoi déclara Maryse

\- J'ai des contacts au sein des fées, je peux aller me renseigner si tu veux proposa Izzy

\- Très bien, Jace t'accompagnera, vous deux vous allez rester ici ordonna Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête, Maryse s'en alla avec Jace et Izzy. Clary se tourna vers Alec qui était encore dans le hall,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Clary

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que l'enclave est mécontent de nous parce qu'on a enfreint les règles pour toi cracha Alec en s'en allant

Plus tard il se rendit dans le bureau directorial et toqua pour voir sa mère de dos, elle se tourna vers lui avec quelques dossiers.

\- Alec, que se passe t-il questionna Maryse

\- A toi de me le dire maman, que se passe-t-il à Idris demanda Alec

\- Disons que l'enclave doute de notre capacité à diriger l'institut soupira Maryse en mettant le dossier sur la table

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour ça demanda Alec

\- Rien de spécial mon chéri, juste prouvé à l'enclave que nous sommes aptes à diriger l'institut sourit Maryse en venant caresser la joue de son fils

Il hocha la tête, il ressortit de la pièce et trouva Clary dans l'allée en train de dessiner. Il passa près d'elle,

\- Alec attend appela Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux questionna Alec

\- Je sais que toi et moi, nous n'avons pas commencé sur des bonnes bases mais je pense sincèrement que ma mère a caché la coupe et je sais où elle est cachée expliqua Clary

\- Même si tu le sais, c'est trop dangereux qu'on y aille tous les deux surtout que tu es inexpérimenté réfuta Alec

\- S'il te plait au moins votre supérieur cessera de vous taper sur les doigts proposa Clary

Alec regarda Clary avec indifférence en train de peser le pour et le contre de cette mission, il allait parler quand Clary reçut un coup de fil. Elle répondit et parla quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur, le noiraud se retourna vers le moniteur pour surveiller les activités démoniaques. Il vit Jace et Izzy arriver,

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Il faut qu'on voie maman répondit Izzy

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Maryse, ils firent part de leur découverte. Clary s'approcha timidement vers elle,

\- Magnus vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il a trouvé les ingrédients nécessaires pour que je puisse retrouver enfin ma mémoire et découvrir peut-être où ma mère mais pour la coupe je sais où elle est cachée déclara Clary

\- Très bien, tu vas y aller mais accompagnée approuva Maryse

\- Je vais avec elle se proposa Jace en s'avançant

\- Non, ce sera Alec qui ira avec elle, J'ai besoin de vous parler à Izzy et toi sur un sujet très important déclara Maryse

Il fixa sa mère adoptive dans les yeux confus avant de comprendre de quoi ils allaient parler, le Veela sortit de la pièce avec Clary.

\- Va te préparer et rendez-vous devant le hall l'averti Alec agacé

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre attribuée pour elle, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Maryse se leva et referma la porte en mettant une rune de silence sur la porte,

\- Alec a senti son âme-sœur n'est-ce pas demanda Maryse

Ils racontèrent toute l'histoire à leur mère, celle-ci se redressa sur sa chaise pensive.

\- C'est un sujet épineux car la personne était chez Magnus Bane donc seule lui peut nous dire à peu près qui était ses invités réfléchit Maryse

\- De toute façon nous allons chez Magnus justement pour la mémoire de Clary donc je pense qu'on pourra lui poser la question pensa Izzy

\- C'est parfait, j'attends le retour de votre père avec Max ensuite je partirai pour Idris et tenter de calmer les choses là-bas déclara Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce, Maryse les interpella à nouveau.

\- Gardez toujours un œil sur Alec, je sens que cette rencontre est très proche conseilla Maryse

\- Entendu répondirent les deux en chœur

Alec et Clary se rendirent dans l'appartement de celle-ci, ils virent que tout était brûlé. Simon les avait rejoint dans l'appartement, la rousse trouva une boîte avec des initiales gravés dessus.

\- JC lisait Clary en caressant la gravure

\- Tu crois que ta mère cachait encore des secrets demanda Simon

\- Je n'en sais rien Simon soupira Clary

L'archer ne fit rien pour encourager la rousse, il entendit du bruit en bas grâce à sa rune.

\- Ne bougez pas et restez là avertis Alec

Il descendit de l'étage et ne vit personne en bas, il remonta vers eux.

\- Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici en vitesse s'empressa Alec

Ils s'en allèrent quand ils furent encerclés par des loups, l'un d'eux allait sauter sur eux quand un autre loup l'attaqua sur le côté. Ils se bagarrèrent quand le duel se termina sur la mort de celui qui les avait attaqué, le loup qui les avait défendu vint près d'eux quand les autres loups autour se mirent à hurler. Jace et Izzy les avaient rejoints entre-temps et assistaient au spectacle, les loups se mirent à se transformer en un humain et se prosternèrent devant le loup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Simon

\- Quand un loup tue l'alpha celui-ci devint l'alpha à son tour expliqua Izzy

Le loup se transforma en un homme aux cheveux bruns aux yeux bleus, Clary reconnu avant de courir vers lui.

\- Luke, ne me dis pas que tu viens de me sauver juste pour avoir la coupe cracha Clary

\- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareil, tu me connais souffla Luke en tombant à genoux

Les membres de la meute vinrent l'entourer pour l'aider à soigner ses blessures, il les remercia avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Il faut que je te parle sur certaines choses Clary mais est-ce que tu as retrouvé la mémoire demanda Luke

\- Non, Magnus m'a appelé en disant qu'il avait trouvé les ingrédients nécessaires pour invoquer le démon de la mémoire pour que je puisse récupérer mes souvenirs expliqua Clary

\- D'accord alors retrouve d'abord tes souvenirs ensuite on parlera conseilla Luke

Alec reçut un coup de téléphone de la part de sa mère qui leur demandait de rentrer immédiatement, ils rentrèrent et se firent sermonner par leur mère au sujet de l'attaque des loups. Alec était dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec sa stèle, il entendit toquer et vit Izzy entrer dans sa chambre,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien questionna Izzy

\- Oui, tout va bien je pète le feu tu ne vois pas ironisa Alec

Elle roula des yeux devant l'ironie de son frère,

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, tu sais je parlais du fait de ton âme-sœur révéla Izzy

\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer soupira Alec en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- Laisse ton côté Veela sortir proposa Izzy

\- Très drôle souffla Alec

\- Juste un conseil répondit Izzy

Il hocha la tête,

\- On ne vient pas saluer son vieux père déclara une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix et vit Robert et Max, Max couru dans les bras d'Izzy

\- Max salua Izzy en l'embrassant partout

\- Alors comment ça va petit frère demanda Alec

\- Ça va sourit Max

\- Ça va ? Il a mis le feu dans sa salle de classe exposa Robert

\- J'avais juste faim et je me suis trompé avec la rune de chaleur se défendit Max

\- La rune de feu et la nourriture sont très différentes sourit Izzy

\- Va réviser tes runes immédiatement jeune homme ordonna Robert

Il s'en alla en grimaçant sous les regards amusés de ses aînés, Robert se tourna vers eux avec le visage grave.

\- Je voudrais savoir où est la coupe questionna Robert

\- Nous allons chez Magnus pour retrouver la mémoire de Clary pour savoir où est la coupe répondit Izzy

\- Très bien, l'enclave veut absolument cette coupe avant que Valentin ne mette la main dessus décréta Robert en sortant de la chambre

Alec soupira en passant la main sur son visage fatiguer, il pensa que depuis que Clary était arrivé toute sa vie avait été chamboulée.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre avec Magnus et la frénésie d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Oui Clary aime foutre la merde et Alec va beaucoup souffrir dans ce chapitre par l'odeur d'une certaine personne XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec était en train de s'entraîner avec son arc, il vit son parabataï entrer dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Ça te dirait un entraînement proposa Jace

\- Tu n'es pas avec Clary ironisa Alec

\- L'ironie ne te va pas et non elle est avec Luke répondit Jace en prenant les armes

\- Oh ça t'agace de ne pas être près d'elle remarqua Alec sarcastique

\- Alec, ça suffit s'il te plait, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas le meilleur parabataï cet année mais je suis toujours là pour toi mec s'excusa Jace

\- Je suis désolé, moi aussi mais ça m'agace que tu te lances tête baissé pour cette fille alors qu'elle aurait pu être une espionne du cercle expliqua Alec

\- Je te comprends vieux mais elle n'est pas une espionne et elle est une des nôtres déclara Jace

Alec soupira intérieurement, il tendit sa main et il la prit pour faire un câlin fraternel. Maryse entra et les vit dans leur câlin fraternelle, ils se séparèrent pour regarder Maryse qui les regardait en souriant.

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir heureux comme ça sourit Maryse

Ils sourirent et vinrent enlacer leur mère, celle-ci serra ses deux fils aînés dans ses bras. Izzy arriva avec Max,

\- Eh nous aussi on veut faire un câlin gronda Max

Ils rigolèrent et Maryse vint serrer son fils, Clary arriva et vit la scène familiale. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à la disparition de sa mère, elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Bonjour Clary salua Maryse

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Clary

Robert entra dans la salle avec un regard grave sur le visage, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Maryse s'approcha de lui,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Maryse devant l'air grave de son mari

\- La situation est grave, l'enclave va nous envoyer un émissaire pour mettre de l'ordre dans l'institut révéla Robert

\- Super soupira Izzy

\- Il faut que Clary retrouve la mémoire pour trouver la coupe ajouta Jace

\- Oui il faut la retrouver avant que l'émissaire intervienne renchéri Alec

Ils discutèrent encore sur la venue de l'émissaire, Alec alla prendre une douche. Il mettait ses vêtements quand Jace entra dans sa chambre,

\- Joli abdo complimenta Jace

Il se retourna pour achever de mettre ses vêtements en rougissant,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Alec

\- C'est pour te dire qu'on va chez Magnus pour invoquer le démon de la mémoire pour Clary informa Jace

\- Ouais je serai là répliqua Alec en cachant son agacement envers la rousse

Il se rendit dans la sphère où il y avait un jardin, il s'assit sur le banc en soupirant. Il ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux. Il resta un moment sur le banc dans cette position, il sentit une caresse sur ses cheveux. Il leva la tête pour voir son père près de lui,

\- Papa, je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon fils, je sais comment est Jace et puis nous avons l'habitude de le voir ainsi rassura Robert

Il sourit légèrement à ça, ils restèrent dans le jardin en silence.

\- Mickaël était pareil que Jace quand il était jeune révéla Robert

Alec leva la tête pour le regarder avec surprise, jamais son père n'avait parlé de son parabataï depuis l'adoption de Jace au sein de leur famille.

\- Je me souviens qu'il m'avait entraîné dans les vestiaires des filles pour nous rincer l'œil et ce jour-là nous étions cachés dans les casiers souvient Robert

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Je me suis caché dans le casier de ta mère et quand elle a ouvert la porte pour se changer, qu'elle fut sa surprise de me voir son casier. Bien sûr elle n'a alerté personne, je peux te dire que mes oreilles ont souffert avec ses cris d'ailleurs c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée amoureux d'elle ce petit bout de femme qui n'avait pas hésité à me protéger pour ensuite me crier dessus raconta Robert perdu dans ses souvenirs

Alec fut heureux que son père lui raconte sa rencontre avec sa mère, il écouta d'autres histoires de celle de ses exploits. Izzy vint l'appeler pour partir chez Magnus,

\- Merci papa remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Robert

Alec suivit sa sœur jusqu'au hall, ils virent Jace et Clary ainsi que Simon qui étaient présent et les attendaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là demanda Alec en pointant Simon de son menton

\- Je suis là pour soutenir Clary dans cette épreuve répondit Simon

Il leva les yeux sous le regard amusé d'Izzy, ils se rendirent tous chez Magnus. Ils se dirigèrent quand ils virent la résidence du sorcier assailli par les membres du cercle, ils étaient venus trouver Magnus pour le tuer. Chacun alla tuer les membres du cercle, après sa Magnus s'occupa des blessures des autres sorciers avant de les renvoyer au labyrinthe en spirale.

\- Je vous remercie d'ailleurs il faudrait un autre endroit pour discuter proposa Magnus

Il fit des mouvements de mains pour faire de la magie avant de transformer son loft, ils virent qu'ils étaient près du pont de Brooklyn. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de son appartement,

\- Ça y est, il faut que je revoie la décoration, non pas que j'aime être maniaque mais j'ai horreur que ça fasse désagréger sourit Magnus en regardant Alec

Celui-ci resta interloqué avant de jouer avec sa stèle, il fit un tour de main et invoqua un collier avec un pendentif en rubis.

\- Pour tout service rendu que j'applique, je t'offre ce collier révéla Magnus en passant par-derrière Izzy

\- Magnus c'est trop réfuta Izzy

\- Ce bijou est dans la famille Lightwood depuis des générations déclara Magnus

Il lui mit le collier et se pencha vers son oreille,

\- A propos de ton frère Alec, il aime les fleurs ou l'eau de Cologne demanda Magnus

La jeune femme gloussa amusée, Clary vint interrompre le moment en demandant sa mémoire.

\- D'accord mais sache que le démon que tu vas invoquer est très dangereux es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça demanda Magnus

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de retrouver ma mère et la coupe oui répondit Alec

\- Très bien le beau gosse tient ton équipe prête déclara Magnus

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire répliqua Jace

Magnus l'arrêta de sa main,

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais je parlais de lui précisa Magnus en pointant le doigt vers Alec

Celui-ci rougit violemment ce qui fit rire Izzy et un grognement de Jace, Clary et Simon sourirent.

\- Bien Clary, suis-moi indiqua Magnus en lui faisant un signe

Elle le suivit, Alec alla s'adosser contre le mur. Il regarda le terrestre en train de s'agiter autour de lui, Izzy le regardait comme une attraction amusante alors que Jace restait devant la salle où Magnus avait emmené Clary. Une minute plus tard Jace entra dans la pièce, il entendit le cri de douleur de Clary. Il sourit avec sadisme au cri de douleur de la rousse, il se sentit observer et tourna la tête vers Izzy qui le regardait méchamment. Il soupira et vit Magnus les inviter dans la salle pour invoquer le démon, il retient Simon qui voulait entrer.

\- Désolé mais tu devrais rester hors de cette salle prévint Magnus

\- Je peux faire quelque chose non demanda Simon

\- Non, le démon pourrait te tuer si tu restes dans cette pièce signala Magnus

\- Je vais dans le salon déclara Simon pris de peur

Il s'en alla en les laissant seuls, Magnus entra dans la pièce et s'émerveilla devant l'œuvre de Clary.

\- Jocelyn ne m'avait pas menti, tu es très douée complimenta Magnus

\- J'ai juste reproduit le dessin glissa Clary

\- Je peux le dire que meilleur artiste que j'ai vu juste qu'à présent était Michelangelo et je pouvais dire que c'était un fabuleux amant déclara Magnus en regardant Alec

Tous le regardèrent ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, il donna des ordres à tout le monde pour se mettre en place. Quand ils se mirent en place pour invoquer le démon, ils entendirent le cri de peur de Simon. Ils coururent dans le salon pour le voir dans le fauteuil avec un chat sur les jambes,

\- Ce chat m'a donné la frousse de ma vie trembla Simon

\- C'était juste un chat s'agaça Alec

\- Alec gronda Izzy

Magnus passa et vint récupérer son chat en le caressant,

\- Voyons président Miaou, ce n'est pas bien de faire peur aux gens comme ça roucoula Magnus

Il alla mettre son chat dans une pièce avant de revenir dans le salon,

\- Bon on peut aller invoquer ce démon maintenant proposa Magnus en regardant sa main manucuré

Tous hochèrent la tête, il passa près d'Alec qui respira son odeur. Il se figea en reconnaissant la fragrance qu'il avait respirée la première fois, cette odeur provenait de Magnus. Tout son corps commença à s'agiter, un vertige le prit ce qui le tomber à genoux. Une douleur vint le transpercer de part en part, il lâcha un cri de douleur.

\- Alec s'écria Izzy

Il n'entendait plus rien, la douleur se concentra dans son dos. Il sentit ses traits de Vélane apparaître, il se mit à quatre pattes sous la douleur en exposant son dos. Jace s'agrippa au mur en essayant de s'approcher vers Alec,

\- Jace que se passe-t-il qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Alec s'inquiéta Clary en venant vers lui

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard Clary, il faut que j'aille aider Alec grimaça Jace sous la douleur

Le Veela criait de douleur, il sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Il essaya de se redresser pour enlever son t-shirt mais il ne réussit qu'à enlever sa veste. Izzy se précipita sur lui,

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Izzy en touchant son dos

\- Retire ta main grimaça Alec sous la douleur

Il poussa un cri de douleur semblable à un cri d'oiseau, deux ailes blanche s'ouvrirent dans son dos ce qui le soulagea. Izzy avait reculé devant les ailes d'Alec, celui-ci avait la tête entre ses bras en récupérant de sa douleur. Il releva la tête lentement et fixa la salle pour voir où était Magnus, Jace reprit possession de son corps et regarda Alec, celui-ci avait ses traits de Veela et regardait en direction de la salle d'invocation de Magnus. Il sentit sa rune pulser rapidement,

\- Non souffla Jace

Il vit Magnus entrer dans le salon, Alec le fixait étrangement.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe questionna Magnus

\- MAGNUS RETOURNE A L'INTERIEUR MAINTENANT cria Jace

\- Quoi demanda Magnus en regardant le Veela

Alec poussa un sifflement ressemblant à un cri de pivert, il allait bondir sur Magnus quand Jace l'attrapa et ils tombèrent sur la table de basse. Alec essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son parabataï, celui-ci lui fit une prise pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur le sorcier.

\- Calme-toi Alec apaisa Jace

Tous étaient sous le choc par le comportement du noiraud, Jace réussis à l'immobiliser quelques minutes Alec qui continuait d'essayer de se dégager.

\- Izzy, le sédatif demanda Jace

La jeune femme resta figée devant la transformation de son grand frère,

\- IZZY cria Jace

\- Oui répondit Izzy en reprenant contenance

Elle sortit le sédatif de sa poche et s'approcha de son frère,

\- Pardon grand frère s'excusa Izzy en lui plantant la seringue dans la nuque

Alec bougea de moins en moins avant de s'évanouir, Jace le relâcha en soufflant de soulagement. Les ailes d'Alec se rétractèrent en même temps que ses traits,

\- Il l'a trouvé et il est rentré en frénésie révéla Izzy

\- Oui, il faut que nous le ramenions à l'institut parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps le sédatif agira sur lui pensa Jace

\- Oui répondit Izzy en caressant les cheveux de son frère

Magnus reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers eux,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que vous détruisiez ma table basse demanda Magnus légèrement furieux

\- On t'expliquera plus tard Magnus mais il faut qu'on ramène Alec à l'institut en vitesse expliqua Jace en prenant Alec pour le porter

\- Très bien mais je vous enverrai la facture de ma table basse grommela Magnus

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut sous les regards confus de Clary et de Simon, Maryse vint les rejoindre et vit Alec inconscient dans les bras de Jace. Elle se précipita sur lui en l'examinant,

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Il a trouvé l'odeur de son compagnon et il est entré en frénésie expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois mettez le dans la cellule et enchaînez-le déclara Maryse

\- Mais maman commença Jace

\- Le sédatif le calmera pour un moment tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à se calmer expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord maman répondit Isabelle

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une cellule et l'enchaînèrent avec des chaînes, Alec se réveilla avec ses traits de Veela. Il essaya de se dégager de ses chaînes, il siffla dans un cri ressemblant à un cri de pivert. Il regarda sa fratrie et sa mère par la vitre, il lança un regard noir en sifflant. Robert les rejoignit devant la cellule d'Alec,

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Robert

Ses enfants lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé chez Magnus, les deux ex-membres du cercle n'en revenaient pas de l'âme-sœur de leur fils,

\- Je comprends souffla Maryse

Il faut qu'on voie Magnus pour lui dire pour Alec décréta Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

\- Pour le moment laisse-le comme ça ensuite on discutera avec Magnus commenta Robert

Ils regardèrent Alec qui sifflait dans la cellule, ils remontèrent en haut. Jace rentra dans la cuisine pendant que Izzy préparait un thé pour eux, Clary et Simon s'installèrent et regardèrent les deux inquiets pour leur frère.

\- On pourrait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé chez Magnus questionna Clary

Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant de se tourner vers les deux,

\- Alec n'est pas ce que vous croyez commença Jace

Ils racontèrent l'héritage d'Alec et l'origine de Vélane, ils étaient sous le choc par l'autre moitié d'Alec.

\- Donc ça veut dire que Magnus est son compagnon conclu Simon

\- Oui, par son odeur il sait qu'il est son compagnon ce qu'il a déclenché sa transformation que vous avez vue répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Max entra dans la cuisine et se mit à table avec eux,

\- Maman a dit que l'émissaire de l'enclave peut arriver à tout moment décréta Max

\- Oui, on le sait et nous espérons que tu resteras sage souligna Jace en ébouriffant ses cheveux

Max grimaça sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, Maryse était en train de marcher pour aller dans le bureau directorial. Elle entra et vit son mari à l'intérieur,

\- Tu es déçu qu'Alec ait choisi un homme qui plus est un sorcier questionna Robert en se tournant vers son épouse

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Robert, même s'il a choisi Magnus Bane pour son compagnon. Il reste mon fils soupira Maryse

Il la regarda en essayant de savoir ses sentiments,

\- Et toi demanda Maryse

\- J'ai fait une erreur une fois et je ne veux pas recommencer une deuxième fois répondit Robert en souvenant de son parabataï

\- Tu parles de Mickaël questionna Maryse

Il ne répondit pas ce qui confirma la question de sa femme, un chasseur vint les prévenir de l'arrivée de l'émissaire. Ils se rendirent et vit avec effroi Valentin entrer dans le hall, Izzy déroula son fouet et attaqua Valentin. Celui-ci attrapa le fouet avant de le relâcher, il prit sa stèle et brisa une de ces runes pour dévoiler une femme blonde.

\- Bien joué tu as bien pris l'initiative au contraire des autres remarqua la femme blonde

Elle se promena parmi les chasseurs et elle commenta les défauts de chacun. Elle se tourna vers la famille Lightwood et Clary avec Simon,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un terrestre fait ici demanda l'émissaire

\- On pourrait savoir qui vous êtes demanda Isabelle agacée

\- Je suis Lydia Brandwell l'émissaire de l'enclave, je suis ici pour régler les problèmes répondit la blonde

\- Quels problèmes, on est en train de régler les problèmes ici répliqua Maryse

\- Alors où est la coupe, de plus Jocelyn a laissé des indices à sa fille qui n'a pas encore retrouvé sa mémoire accusa Lydia en regardant Clary

\- On a eu un problème familial déclara Robert

\- Alors vous préférez votre famille à l'enclave surtout que Valentin est de retour cracha Lydia

Isabelle allait se battre avec Lydia quand Maryse la retient par le bras, Jace serra les poings.

\- Bien je reprendre la gestion de l'institut d'abord je vois qu'il manque votre fils aîné questionna Lydia

\- Alec est en ce moment inapte à faire son devoir répondit Maryse

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir mais je veux le voir en tant qu'ancien directeur de l'institut, il doit me briefer sur la situation précédant votre venue ordonna Lydia

Maryse allait protester quand Robert l'empêcha de parler, Lydia se rendit dans le bureau directorial.

\- Je la déteste avoua Izzy en fusillant la place où était Lydia

Jace vint l'apaiser avant de mettre la main sur sa rune, il se dirigea vers la cellule d'Alec. Il le regarda, Clary vint le voir.

\- Jace qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Clary

\- Il était en train de m'appeler pendant quelques minutes avant de retomber dans sa frénésie répondit Jace en mettant la main sur la cellule

Alec se tourna vers eux, il siffla contre eux. Jace le regarda avec tristesse en touchant sa rune de parabataï,

\- Il faut ramener Magnus ici pour qu'il fasse le rituel avec lui proposa Clary

\- Malheureusement tant qu'il sera comme cela, impossible qu'il puisse faire le rituel avec Magnus expliqua Jace en regardant son frère s'agiter en criant comme dans un cri d'oiseau

Pendant ce temps Maryse se dirigea avec Robert vers le bureau directorial, Lydia vérifia les rapports et les dossiers.

\- Votre fils faisait du bon travail avant ses chamboulements et ses événements remarqua Lydia en déposant les dossiers sur la table

\- Alec est très compétent en matière de diplomatie déclara Maryse

\- Je voudrais beaucoup le voir pour discuter donc je veux savoir où il est questionna Lydia

\- Alec est inapte au service pour le moment déclara Robert en cachant le secret de son fils

\- Très bien vous avez 48 heures pour qu'il vienne dans le bureau sinon je le mets en état d'arrestation pour ne s'être présenté devant l'émissaire de l'enclave décréta Lydia

Ils sortirent dans le bureau, Maryse était furieuse devant l'avertissement de Lydia. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cellule d'Alec, celui-ci essaya de se dégager de ses chaînes pour rejoindre son âme-sœur. Jace était encore là et regardait son parabataï,

\- Maman, papa interpella Jace en touchant sa rune

\- Je sais qu'il t'appelle avant de retomber dans la frénésie comprit Maryse

\- Il refait surface pendant quelques minutes avant de retomber dans la frénésie expliqua Jace en touchant la vitre

\- Je te comprends souffla Robert en regardant son fils qui sifflait comme un oiseau

Maryse regarda son fils se débattre avec les chaînes pour aller rejoindre son compagnon, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en le regardant.

\- Pardonne-moi chuchota Maryse

\- Maryse, ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui se passe, je te l'ai dit tu n'y es pour rien consola Robert

\- Alec sera heureux avec son compagnon maman renchéri Jace en connaissant les sentiments d'Alec envers lui

Elle essuya ses larmes, et sourit faiblement. Ils continuèrent de le regarder se débattre avec les chaînes,

\- Vous croyez qu'il sera en mode frénésie combien de temps questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas ça dépend de sa volonté répondit Robert

Ils remontèrent à l'étage, Isabelle vint leur demander les nouvelles d'Alec.

\- Toujours pareil répondit Jace en caressant sa rune

Il voulait retrouver son parabataï en plus que sa rune pulsait violemment au rythme de la frénésie d'Alec, le lendemain l'état d'Alec n'avait pas changé et il était toujours en frénésie. Ses parents étaient inquiets de plus avec l'avertissement de Lydia, ils avaient les nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- J'ai pris une décision déclara Maryse en regardant son fils

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Robert

\- Il y a qu'un seul moyen pour que Alec puisse récupérer ses esprits pensa Maryse

\- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. Maryse c'est de la folie il risque de mourir tous les deux signala Robert

\- On n'a pas le choix Robert, soit nous dévoilons le secret d'Alec à l'enclave où nous l'aidons à se réunir avec Magnus déclara Maryse

\- Mais il faudrait que tu expliques à ce sorcier les raisons de pourquoi est-ce que nous avons besoin de lui et ce qu'il risque expliqua Robert

\- Je sais mais c'est la seule solution souffla Maryse

\- C'est d'accord vas-y mais il faut que tu lui expliques les raisons de ta venue décréta Robert

\- Déjà espérons qu'il veulent me recevoir en sachant notre passé en commun souffla Maryse

Robert grimaça en se rappelant leur actions en étant dans le cercle juste avant de découvrir la nature d'Alec, il se réjouissait que son fils leur est montré la bonne voie. Maryse se décida à remonter à l'étage et croisa Lydia qui venait vers elle,

\- Maryse, j'aurai besoin de vous pour une mission proposa Lydia

\- Pour le moment je dois faire une autre mission répondit Maryse

\- Quel est telle demanda Lydia

\- C'est un secret de notre famille de plus je pense que vous pourriez confier cette mission à Jace et Izzy ils seront plus aptes à le faire proposa Maryse

\- Très bien j'y vais de ce pas répondit Lydia

Elle tourna les talons à la recherche des autres, elle souffla doucement de soulagement et continua sa route. Elle allait sortir de l'institut quand elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait, elle tourna la tête pour Isabelle venir dans sa direction.

\- Maman où est-ce que tu vas demanda Izzy

\- Je vais chez Magnus répondit Maryse

\- Il a repris ses esprits sourit Izzy de joie

\- Non, je ne sais pas combien de temps est-ce qu'il va rester comme ça en plus Lydia le demande pour qui lui donne certains détails révéla Maryse

\- Tu risques de les tuer tous les deux remarqua sa fille avec effroi

\- Je le sais mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour ne pas que ton frère soit arrêté par l'enclave expliqua Maryse

La jeune femme serra les poings c'était à cause de l'enclave que son frère était condamné de mort,

\- Je viens avec toi chez Magnus proposa Izzy

\- Non, tu vas avec Jace en mission pour retrouver les infos sur la coupe et Jocelyn avec Clary déclara Maryse

\- Très bien, tiens-moi au courant pour Alec demanda Izzy

\- Je te le promets promis Maryse

Isabelle rentra dans l'institut et se rendit dans la chambre de Jace, celui-ci était dans ses pensées en caressant sa rune de parabataï.

\- Je voulais te dire qu'on part en mission informa Izzy

\- Pas envie, je veux Alec commenta Jace en fermant les yeux

Elle sourit faiblement devant la remarque de son frère, elle s'assit près de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Je sais il me manque à moi aussi souffla Izzy

\- J'espère qu'il va se reprendre de sa frénésie espéra Jace

Isabelle ne lui dit pas ce que comptait faire sa mère, celle-ci se rendit à Brooklyn. Elle soupira devant l'immeuble, elle se tendit en espérant faire le bon choix pour son fils. Elle monta l'escalier, elle pria l'ange pour que Magnus soit chez lui pour discuter sur l'état de son fils. Elle frappa et fut accueillie par le sorcier qui fut surpris de voir la matriarche devant sa porte,

\- Bonjour Maryse, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais te parler répondit Maryse

\- D'accord entre autorisa Magnus

Elle entra dans le loft de son futur gendre, elle regarda partout. Magnus alla se servir un verre d'alcool et le but avant de se tourner vers la mère de famille,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veut questionna Magnus

\- J'ai besoin de toi demanda Maryse déterminée

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le rituel et le lien. Bisous glacées.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Tyciaa : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : C'est vrai que la douleur était insupportable pour Alec par son côté de Veela par l'odeur de Magnus, dans ce chapitre le rituel et la marquage pas de lemon pour le moment**

 **Nono 0109: Voilà le rituel et c'est à toi de juger et Alec était obliger de souffrir pour débloquer ses pouvoirs**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Magnus but son verre d'alcool en regardant la matriarche Lightwood dans son salon, il la regarda dans les blancs des yeux. Il se souvient de plusieurs altercations dans le passé quand ils étaient encore membre du cercle, mais pour une raison qu'ignorait le sorcier, ils avaient quitté le cercle quelque temps après la naissance de leur fils aîné. Maryse était bien décidée à ramener Magnus auprès de son fils pour que celui-ci puisse reprendre ses esprits, elle pria l'ange que celui-ci écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire et que son fils soit sauvé.

\- Pourquoi a tu besoin de moi ? Mes services sont très chers tu le sais non demanda Magnus en faisant tournoyer le fond d'alcool dans son verre

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi en tant que sorcier mais en tant qu'homme répondit Maryse

Il la regarda interloqué, il fit un sourire en coin.

\- Si vous voulez faire une partie à trois, je ne suis pas contre mais je doute fort que votre mari aimerait le faire ricana Magnus

\- C'est au sujet de mon fils Alec déclara Maryse en ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour ton fils en tant qu'homme demanda Magnus en buvant son verre

\- D'abord que sais-tu des Vélane demanda Maryse

\- Mes connaissances sur les Vélane sont quasiment les même que tout le monde, ils font partie du petit peuple et ils n'ont jamais prêté allégeance à la reine des fées de la cour des lumières et ni au roi des fées de la cour des ténèbres. Ils sont une communauté très fermée et aussi ils sont peu nombreux par leur nature romantique, ils aiment leur compagnon à un point qu'ils n'arrivent pas à supporter leur mort. Extrêmement fidèle et aussi jaloux ainsi de suite expliqua Magnus en faisant un mouvement de poignet

Maryse prit une grande respiration et le regarda déterminée,

\- Je te demande ça parce que mon fils est à moitié Veela révéla Maryse

Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant, il fut surpris devant la révélation de Maryse.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais trompé Robert avec un Vélane nargua Magnus

\- Il est Vélane par mon sang, l'un de mes ancêtres était un Vélane et il a transmis ce trait à mon fils expliqua Maryse irritée par les blagues de Magnus

\- Le grand atavisme conclu Magnus

Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre, Magnus se resservit un autre verre en sachant que la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Tu veux que je l'aide à trouver son compagnon questionna Magnus

\- Il a déjà trouvé son compagnon par son odeur et je suis en train de discuter avec lui en ce moment même répondit Maryse en croisant les bras

Le sorcier resta surpris en regardant la matriarche Lightwood,

\- C'est une blague demanda Magnus

\- Pas le moindre du monde, tu as assisté à sa transformation qui a eu lieu dans ton loft. Les Vélane ne se transforment que lorsqu'ils sont en présence de leur âme-sœur, ils entrent dans une frénésie dont le seul but est de marquer leur moitié pour qu'il soit à eux expliqua Maryse

\- Donc en ce moment même ton fils veut me marquer pour que je sois sien conclu Magnus

\- Oui, mais il est toujours en frénésie répondit Maryse

Magnus but d'une traite son verre d'alcool, il posa son verre et s'avança vers Maryse.

\- Le destin est ironique parfois, ton fils m'a choisi pour être son compagnon alors que nous avons eu des différents dans le passé lorsque vous étiez encore membre du cercle déclara Magnus

\- Je le sais mais c'est un peu grâce à Alec que nous avons réussi à reprendre la bonne voie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard avoua Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Vas-tu aider mon fils questionna Maryse

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un Veela en personne sourit Magnus

Maryse sourit de soulagement en voyant que le sorcier acceptait de l'aider,

\- Que dois-je faire demanda Magnus

Plus tard ils se rendirent à l'institut, à peine Magnus posa les pieds dans le bâtiment qu'Alec s'agita encore plus dans sa cellule. Il tira sur ses chaînes en sifflant, Jace était devant grimaça sous les pulsations de sa rune. Magnus entra avec Maryse, les chasseurs furent étonner de voir le sorcier auprès de Maryse. Lydia vint à leur rencontre, elle fit un sourire accueillant à Magnus,

\- Magnus Bane, je suis étonnée de vous voir alors que je n'ai pas demandé vos services s'étonna Lydia

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir répondit Maryse

\- Je vois en tout cas je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, j'ai appris que mon ancêtre Henri Brandwell avait inventé le portail avec vous sourit Lydia

\- Oui, c'était un homme très bon et je retrouve certains de ces traits chez vous complimenta Magnus

Elle rougit légèrement de timidité et remercia Magnus, Maryse emmena le sorcier à la cellule d'Alec. Ils virent la fratrie et Robert ainsi que Clary,

\- Alors demanda Maryse

\- Il est toujours pareil répondit Isabelle en regardant son frère complètement déchaîner

\- Parfois il reprend un peu conscience mais ensuite il perd à nouveau l'esprit renchéri Jace en caressant sa rune de parabataï

Robert regarda Magnus qui était resté en retrait, il tourna son regard sur sa femme. Elle hocha la tête,

\- Magnus tu vas rentrer dans la pièce ensuite fait ce que je te dit décréta Maryse

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Jace déverrouilla la porte de la cellule de son frère, le sorcier entra dans la cellule en observant Alec qui bougeait encore plus. Il vit des chaînes attachées à ses poignets,

\- Bonjour chéri salua Magnus en s'approchant

Il siffla en le regardant, il voulut sauter sur lui mais les chaînes l'empêchaient de bouger. Il poussa un cri de frustration, Magnus s'approcha de lui doucement et se mit à sa hauteur. Il lui caressa la joue, il remarqua que la température de son corps est très élevée. Il gémit doucement sous la caresse de Magnus sur son visage, il retira sa main et regarda ses yeux bleus. Il se rappela ce que Maryse lui avait dit, il se leva et l'observa un moment. Il utilisa sa magie pour le libérer, Alec à peine libérer bondit sur Magnus en le plaquant au sol. Il poussa un cri de douleur, le Veela le regarda en se léchant les lèvres à califourchon sur lui. Il arracha la chemise du sorcier en faisant éclater les boutons,

\- Hé c'était de l'Armani chéri s'offusqua Magnus

Alec n'avait cure devant l'indignation de son compagnon, il lécha doucement le torse ce qui fit gémir doucement le sorcier. Toute la famille avec Clary assistèrent à la scène, Jace se tourna vers Maryse.

\- Maman tu es sûre qu'Alec doit juste marquer Magnus comme sien questionna Jace en voyant son parabataï grignoter le torse du demi-démon

\- C'est exact répondit Maryse

Isabelle gloussa légèrement devant la scène, Alec remonta sa langue doucement vers l'oreille de Magnus. Celui-ci le regarda avec insistance,

\- Si veux me marquer fait le maintenant déclara Magnus

Maryse ayant entendu Magnus écarquilla les yeux, elle se précipita sur la porte de la cellule. Magnus bloqua la porte avec ses pouvoirs, la mère d'Alec tapa sur la vitre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons convenu, vous risquez de mourir tous les deux cria Maryse à travers la vitre

Le sorcier faisait la sourde oreille, Alec le regarda et entre ouvrit sa bouche pour faire voir des canines semblables à ceux des vampire. Il s'approcha de son cou et plongea ses canines en transperçant la chair du sorcier, il goûta le sang de son compagnon qui le fait gémir. Magnus gémit de douleur avant de sentir quelque chose s'infiltrer en lui. Il ressentit un puissant désir brute l'assaillir, son corps avait chaud sous le désir. Son membre s'était réveillé sous l'effet de la morsure, il frotta son membre douloureux contre les fesses d'Alec qui plongea encore ses canines dans son cou. Jace s'agrippa à la vitre en grimaça,

\- Jace appela Robert en le soutenant

Il poussa des gémissements en touchant sa rune qui le brûlait, Alec continua de boire le sang de Magnus pendant quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Magnus qui avait laissé tomber son charme sur ses yeux dévoilait sa marque de sorcier, le Veela l'observa avant d'écarquiller les yeux et sentit les pouvoirs de Magnus s'infiltrer en lui. Les deux s'observèrent sans bouger avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, les deux commencèrent à se couvrir de flammes. La lumière vacilla sous l'effet des flammes, Robert avait relâché Jace qui était recouvert à moitié de flammes. Celui-ci était à genoux, l'institut trembla sous les pouvoirs des deux,

\- Mais qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Isabelle en voyant les tremblements

\- Ils sont perdus le contrôle d'eux-mêmes c'est que je craignais révéla Maryse

Les deux compagnons s'embrassèrent sous l'effet de leur lien, Magnus qui avait encore le poison d'Alec dans les veines qui agissait comme un aphrodisiaque commença à embrasser le cou du Veela. Il ouvrit les yeux et avait l'impression d'être à la place de Magnus, ils ressentaient la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Le sorcier le bascula sur le côté pour qu'il le surplombe de tout son corps et continua de l'embrasser, le chasseur frotta son bassin contre le sien. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, il sentit ses pouvoirs communiquer avec ceux d'Alec. La famille Lightwood et Clary étaient déstabilisés par les pouvoirs qui grandissait au fur et à mesure de leurs désirs, Jace étaient dans le même état qu'eux par son lien avec Alec.

\- Maman, il faut qu'on les arrête tous les deux sinon on court à la catastrophe déclara Izzy

\- Malheureusement Magnus a bloqué la porte avec ses pouvoirs pour ne pas qu'on ouvre la porte répondit Maryse

Pendant ce temps Lydia ordonna à tous le monde de rechercher la source du pouvoir,

\- Ça provient des cellules répondit l'un des chasseurs

Elle se mit en route, Magnus continua les caresses sur Alec qui gémissait de plaisir. Le Veela se redressa et se mit sur les jambes de son amant en faisant apparaître ses ailes, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du sorcier pour sentir son odeur sur sa peau.

\- MAGNSUS REVEILLE-TOI cria Isabelle

Le cri d'Izzy eut un impact sur l'esprit de Magnus qui se réveilla de son brouillard de désir lié au poison d'Alec, il le relâcha en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Il se souvient des paroles de Maryse, il plongea sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec et le masturba malgré que les parents d'Alec fussent là. Clary était gêné d'assister à la scène en même temps que la famille,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait demanda Clary mal à l'aise

\- Enfin il a repris ses esprits, il est en train de calmer Alec sexuellement. Normalement quand le rituel de marquage est finis ils doivent coucher ensemble mais je lui avais dit de le soulager tant qu'Alec n'est pas lucide raconta Maryse

Alec siffla de plaisir ressemblant à un chant d'oiseau, il se cambra et jouit en faisant exploser son pouvoir de Veela. Il tomba dans l'inconscience sur l'épaule de Magnus qui par son lien avait ressenti sa jouissance, à l'extérieur Jace était aussi tombé dans l'inconscience. Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour laisser la famille entrer, il se sentait épuisé par ce débordement de magie qui coulait en lui.

\- Tu auras pu vous faire tuer tous les deux gronda Maryse en se précipitant sur eux

\- Il fallait faire autrement Maryse, si je vous avais écoutez nous aurions eu un vrai problème rétorqua Magnus

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Robert en vérifiant son fils

\- Il va bien seulement repu et je crois que…je crois…que...par…Lilith s'évanouit Magnus

\- Il est épuisé par le débordement de magie constata Maryse

Ils les emmenèrent tous les trois dans l'infirmerie, ils croisèrent Lydia qui venait dans leur direction.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ordonna Lydia en voyant les trois évanouis

Maryse et Robert se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête,

\- Nous allons tous vous expliquer mais nous devons les mettre dans l'infirmerie déclara Robert en pointant les trois évanouis

Lydia leur accorda la permission, ils les déposèrent chacun dans un lit. Les parents se rendirent dans le bureau temporaire de Lydia,

\- Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que l'institut soit la proie d'une concentration de pouvoir demanda Lydia en croisant les bras

Ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire sur les Vélanes et Alec, l'émissaire passa par toutes les couleurs.

\- Je comprends mieux mais pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas alerté l'enclave au sujet de la seconde nature de votre fils questionna Lydia

\- A cette époque nous voulions protéger notre fils de Valentin et puis les choses se sont enchainé rapidement sur autres choses répondit Robert

\- Je vois, bien dès son réveil Alec doit se présenter comme convenu pour me mettre au courant sur les derniers évènements déclara Lydia

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de retourner au chevet de leur fils, Jace se réveilla en premier. Il passa la main sur son visage, il se redressa aidé par Izzy.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ouais à peu près répondit Jace en se tournant vers Alec

\- Tu le sens toujours demanda Robert

\- Oui, je le sens toujours. Il est comme calme et repu par son lien répondit Jace

Magnus se réveilla à son tour, il gémit doucement déboussoler avant de tourner la tête vers tout le monde.

\- Alors demanda Maryse

\- Mes batteries sont rechargées sourit Magnus en invoquant une autre chemise pour remplacer celle qu'Alec avait détruite

\- C'est super sourit Izzy

\- Oui d'ailleurs il va se réveiller ajouta Magnus en regardant son compagnon

Alec ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête automatiquement vers son âme-sœur, il se leva et se colla contre Magnus et enfouis sa tête dans son cou. Il reniflait son odeur sur sa peau, le sorcier sourit devant le comportement du Veela. Ses sens commencèrent à s'enflammer à nouveau quand il sentit l'odeur d'Alec, il avait l'impression que son odeur était comme un aphrodisiaque pour lui. Il le repoussa doucement, il piaillait doucement.

\- Alec appela Maryse

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère avant de reprendre ses esprits, il regarda où il était avant de rougir violemment devant la position où il était à savoir sur les genoux de Magnus à moitié nu. Il se remit debout en vitesse avant de se racler la gorge, sa fratrie ricana à son geste.

\- Tout va bien questionna Robert

\- Oui mais que s'est-il passé demanda Alec en évitant de regarder le sorcier

\- Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te souviens demanda Maryse

\- On était chez Magnus, et on devait faire l'invocation du démon mais j'ai senti l'odeur de Magnus puis une douleur sourde puis…puis…essaya de se rappeler Alec

\- Ton côté de Veela s'est réveillé à l'odeur de Magnus révéla Robert

Il regarda Magnus qui sourit charmeur, il rougit en se mordant ses lèvres.

\- Ne sois pas gêné sourit Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas gêné réfuta Alec

\- Je le sens par ça révéla Magnus en montrant sa marque dans son cou

Il fut surpris de voir sa marque dans le cou de Magnus, il tourna vers ses parents qui confirmèrent ses pensées.

\- Tu t'es liée avec lui, vous ressentez l'émotion de l'un et de l'autre expliqua Maryse

\- Mais et Jace demanda Alec en le regardant pour la première fois

\- Je te sens rien que toi pas Magnus rassura Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Je te laisse te reposer ensuite il faut que tu voies l'émissaire de l'enclave qui est arrivé pendant ta frénésie informa Maryse

\- Oh par l'ange s'exclama Alec

Il passa la main sur son visage et soupira, il s'allongea sur le lit pour s'endormir quand il tourna la tête vers Magnus qui le regardait. Jace se leva du lit,

\- On va vous laisser discuter entre vous déclara Jace

\- Tout va bien demanda Alec

\- Parabataï sourit Jace en tendant la main

\- Parabataï sourit Alec en lui prenant la main à son tour

Toute la famille sortit en laissant les deux liées seuls dans la pièce, Alec avala sa salive et regarda le sorcier qui se leva pour s'installer en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à stresser tu le sais apaisa Magnus en le sentant stressé

\- Je le sais mais par où commencer, on est lié par ma seconde nature débita Alec

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains en essayant de calmer son stress, il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il respira l'odeur de son compagnon ce qui le calma avant de mettre son nez dans son cou, Magnus le regarda renifler son odeur.

\- Je sens bon plaisanta Magnus

\- Ton odeur m'apaise répondit Alec

Il ricana doucement et respira son odeur, ses sens s'enflammèrent à nouveau. Il s'éloigna d'Alec doucement,

\- Ecoute je te propose qu'on fasse une soirée pour discuter de tout ça parce que je ne crois pas que parler de notre situation ici soit bien proposa Magnus

\- D'accord en plus j'ai rendez-vous avec l'émissaire de l'enclave répondit Alec

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie, la famille les attendait.

\- Alors demanda Izzy

\- Pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer sur les objectifs principaux répondit Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête à sa décision, il se rendit au bureau de Lydia. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui,

\- Tu dois être Alec Lightwood déduisit Lydia

\- C'est le cas et vous vous êtes l'émissaire de l'enclave Lydia Brandwell conclu Alec en entrant dans le bureau

\- Oui, nous devons parler au sujet du rapport concernant l'arrivée de la fille de Valentin déclara Lydia

\- Avec joie répondit Alec

Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Clary et ce qu'ils avaient récoltés comme information concernant Valentin, elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Un chasseur entra dans le bureau,

\- Pardon de déranger mais il y a eu une attaque au loup de jade informa le chasseur

\- La place de Luke comprit Alec

\- D'accord on va voir déclara Lydia

Elle proposa à Alec de venir avec elle au loup de jade, ils se rendirent au restaurant des loups-garous.

\- Alors comment vivez-vous votre seconde nature demanda Lydia

\- Ça va très bien répondit Alec

\- Vous savez que vous avez failli faire exploser l'institut sous vos pouvoirs révéla Lydia

\- Je suis désolé pour ça s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends que vous n'étiez pas vous-même décréta Lydia

Luke les attendait les mains sur les hanches,

\- J'attendais Jace et Clary où Alec seulement remarqua Luke

\- Je suis l'émissaire envoyée par l'enclave Lydia Brandwell, je suis venu pour voir sur le terrain au sujet de l'attaque sur les créatures obscures répondit Lydia

\- Eh bien c'est un damné mais d'après ce que j'ai constaté Valentin à recommencer ses expériences constata Luke en leur montrant le corps

Lydia examina le corps,

\- Il faut ramener le corps pour qu'un sorcier le voit et l'examine attentivement décréta Lydia

\- Entendu répondit Luke

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut avec le corps, Izzy alla assister les médecins légistes. Alec se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement et vit son frère s'entraîner sur le sac de boxe,

\- Alors que s'est-il passé pendant que je n'étais pas moi-même demanda Alec

\- Pas grand-chose, la recherche de la coupe et de Jocelyn stagne pour le moment répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- D'ailleurs Alec, je sais que tu as eu des sentiments à mon égard lâcha Jace

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec pâli

Il vint l'enlacer pour le réconforter,

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que ce n'était pas de l'amour de toute façon rassura Jace en le tapotant dans le dos

\- Merci d'être mon parabataï remercia Alec

\- De rien sourit Jace

Ils se câlinèrent fraternellement avant qu'Alec sentent l'odeur de son amant, il cligna des yeux et se retrouva près de lui. Magnus fut surpris de voir son compagnon près de lui alors qu'il venait de se quitter il y à peine une heure, il l'enlaça en respirant son odeur.

\- Non pas que ça me gêne que tu te colles à moi comme ça mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend gloussa Magnus en essayant de faire attraction de son odeur qui lui donnait envie de lui

Il réalisa ce qui se passait en voyant qu'il avait ses bras autour de Magnus tel un serpent, il le relâcha en rougissant ce qui fit rire Izzy et Jace.

\- Je…Je…Je vais voir papa pour voir s'il y a besoin de moi bredouilla Alec

Il s'enfuit sous les rires de sa sœur et de son parabataï et le sourire de Magnus, celui-ci se tourna vers Isabelle.

\- Tu me montres ce cadavre demanda Magnus

\- Suis-moi sourit Izzy

Il examina le cadavre en utilisant sa magie, Izzy vint le rejoindre habillé pour pratiquer l'autopsie.

\- Tu as presque finis, j'en envie de mettre la main sur ce cadavre, demanda Izzy

\- J'ai bientôt fini répondit Magnus

\- Alors comptes-tu inviter mon frère à un rendez-vous questionna Izzy

\- Je lui proposerais quand on aura retrouvé la coupe et Jocelyn répondit Magnus

\- C'est vrai qu'entre Valentin qui fout le bordel partout et l'enclave qui veut la main sur la coupe on est servis souffla Izzy

Le sorcier stoppa sa magie, et essuya ses mains avec une serviette qu'il venait d'apparaître.

\- D'ailleurs il y a une question qui me trotte à l'esprit, comment ça se fait que tu ait perdu le contrôle quand il t'a mordu questionna Isabelle en le regardant

Magnus se rappela du poison de son compagnon qui coulait en lui comme un aphrodisiaque, sa magie commença à s'agiter sur le souvenir comme s'il voulait retrouver cette sensation grisante.

\- Le poison de ton frère agissait comme un aphrodisiaque sur moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie répondit Magnus

\- Je vois donc si vous vous envoyez en l'air ça risque de faire des dégâts déduisit Isabelle

\- Je vous rappelle très chère mademoiselle Lightwood que votre frère et moi n'avons pas encore eu de premier rendez-vous s'indigna Magnus théâtralement

Elle rigola à ses mimiques,

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais vous avez failli coucher ensemble dans la cellule rappela Izzy

\- Bon peut-être qu'on a sauté quelques étapes avec ton frère mais je tiens à avoir mon premier rendez-vous avec ton frère même si Valentin est en train de foutre le bordel et que l'enclave veut la coupe déclara Magnus en s'en allant

Il l'entendit rire, quand il sortit et vit Alec adosser au mur en train de l'attendre. Il sentit ses traits de Vélane après qu'il ait entendu sa sœur rire avec Magnus, celui-ci discerna la jalousie par son lien.

\- Une blague avec ta sœur répondit Magnus

Il vint vers lui et l'enlaça pour respirer son odeur, Magnus l'enlaça à son tour. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon, il respira son odeur. Ses sens s'enflammèrent sous l'odeur épicée et la touche de miel, il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser furieusement sous le désir. Alec gémit de plaisir en l'enlaçant, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire un suçon. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Izzy était présente et les regardait avec un sourire amusé,

\- Non pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance mais tu ne devais pas remettre le rapport à Lydia Magnus signala Izzy amusée

Il se détacha d'Alec en reprenant ses esprits, il hocha la tête avant de partir vers le bureau de Lydia.

\- Je vais m'entraîner bredouilla Alec en filant

Il se prit le pied contre le tapis avant de se reprendre sous le rire de sa sœur, il alla s'entraîner quand il vit qu'Hodge était attaqué par des damnés. Il alla l'aider avant de se faire prendre, il le repoussa en utilisant une prise. Jace arriva et les aida, Alec ne vit pas l'un des damnées et se fit blesser au bras. Ils arrivèrent à les tuer tous, Izzy arriva paniquer.

\- Merde j'arrive trop tard commenta Izzy

Elle leur raconta sa découverte sur le corps qu'elle avait examiné, Magnus vint près d'Alec pour soigner sa blessure. Ils allèrent parler avec Lydia et ne virent pas Hodge récupérer quelque chose sur le corps de l'un d'eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la coupe retrouvée et la transformation de Simon. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Oui ils sont très chaud nos chouchous, en fait ils ne peuvent pas s'en passer de l'un et de l'autre par le biais de leur lien.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec était en train de se doucher avant de ressortir pour s'essuyer, il mit ses vêtements pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il croisa sa mère qui faisait du café pour tout le monde, il la salua avant de prendre son café. Il le but et vit Clary et Jace entrer dans la cuisine, pour une raison évidente il ne ressentait plus aucune jalousie envers Clary au sujet de Jace mais plus de l'agacement envers la rousse. Il haussa la tête pour la saluer, il but son café avant de s'en aller vers la salle d'entraînement pour manier son arc. Il tira quelques flèches sur les cibles, il entendit des talons claquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec en tournant la tête vers Izzy

\- Lydia nous envoie sur le terrain pour stopper un démon dragon dans le Queens avertis Izzy

\- Je vais me préparer répondit Alec

Il alla se préparer avant de retrouver son parabataï avec la rousse et Izzy qui vérifiait son maquillage dans un miroir de poche, il roula des yeux avant de les suivre. Ils allèrent combattre le démon, Alec tira ses flèches sur le démon pour le tuer tout en protégeant son parabataï. Il sauta pour éviter une attaque quand il fut happer par une tentacule du démon qui l'envoya contre le mur, il entendit sa sœur qui l'appelait. Il se releva et se recouvrit de flammes, ses ailes sortirent de son dos et s'ouvrirent et ses traits de Veela apparu sur son visage, il prépara une boule de feu avant de l'envoyer sur le démon qui brûla. Il souffla de fatigue quand Jace vint le rejoindre, celui-ci tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- Joli feu de joie complimenta Jace

\- Mes pouvoirs de Veela sont pratiques parfois sourit Alec en rétractant ses pouvoirs

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ils firent leur rapport à Lydia. Alec se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelé, il se tourna pour voir Max.

\- Salut petit frère comment vas-tu questionna Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Ça va, tu sors de patrouille demanda Max

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- C'est cool s'extasia Max

Il lui proposa de s'entraîner un peu, ils s'entraînèrent ensemble. Le Veela fut content de passer du temps avec son petit frère, Robert entra dans la salle

\- Max appela Robert

Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur père,

\- On rentre à Idris pour le moment, je te confie ton frère et ta sœur déclara Robert

\- D'accord je vous tiendrais au courant acquiesça Alec

Il regarda son petit frère et son père partir, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il répondit au téléphone,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Salut chéri salua Magnus dans le combiné

\- Magnus, comment vas-tu demanda Alec en souriant d'entendre son compagnon

\- Bof j'ai quelques clients à revoir mais je voulais entendre ta jolie voix avant de commencer la journée décréta Magnus

Il rougit légèrement, il vit Jace entrer dans la salle avec Clary et Izzy habillée.

\- Magnus je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille prévint Alec

\- D'accord essaye de passer me voir proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, j'essaierai de faire mon possible pour passer répondit Alec

Il raccrocha et regarda sa fratrie et Clary,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Je crois savoir où est Valentin révéla Clary en jouant avec la pierre à son cou

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

Elle lui expliqua ses rêves sur son père biologique et sa mère qui était sa captive, il regarda la pierre en forme de pendentifs dans le cou de Clary.

\- Cette pierre est un bout de portail c'est pour ça que tu le vois révéla Jace en pointant la pierre

\- Tu en as parler avec Lydia demanda Alec

\- Non pas pour le moment mais comment on va faire pour récupérer ma mère demanda Clary

\- Pour le moment il nous faut un plan et aussi pour plus de protection tu vas devoir me donner ton collier, ça se pourrait que par le biais de la pierre Valentin puisse nous espionner commenta Alec

\- Je suis d'accord avec Alec répondit Izzy

Clary souffla et remit son collier à Alec, il alla près d'une rune où il fit ouvrir une étagère pour mettre le collier à l'intérieur. Ils discutèrent de comment retrouver la coupe, l'alarme de l'institut sonna. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre des opérations, Izzy contrôla le moniteur.

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- La température corporelle est de -4 ° degré, c'est un vampire répondit Izzy en regardant l'écran

Ils sortirent dehors armer, ils virent Raphaël porter Simon dans ses bras. Clary se précipita sur son meilleur ami pour l'examiner,

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Jace

\- Il rodait près de l'hôtel Dumort, j'avais beau lui avoir demandé de dégager d'ici, il ne m'a pas écouté maintenant ils l'ont mordu expliqua Raphaël en posant Simon par terre

Clary commença à pleurer devant la mort de son meilleur, ami, ils l'installèrent à l'intérieur. Raphaël fit un signe de croix et fit une prière avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil, Clary caressa la joue de Simon,

\- Pardonne-moi, tout c'est de ma faute sanglota Clary

\- Tout n'est pas de ta faute consola Jace en caressant son épaule

\- C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné dans cette folie pleura Clary

Alec regarda la scène avec un pincement au cœur, il était un peu triste pour la rousse même s'il la détestait elle ne méritait pas que son meilleur ami meurt. Le vampire se leva et vint près de Simon,

\- Il y a deux solutions qui s'offrent à toi maintenant, soit tu le laisses se transformer en créature de la nuit soit tu le tues car il est en transition proposa Raphaël

Elle le regarda éberluée, elle se tourna vers le cadavre de son ami. Alec préféra les laisser et monta à l'étage, il alla dans sa chambre avant de rebrousser chemin en préférant sortir hors de l'institut. Il se dirigea vers Brooklyn, il arriva devant un bâtiment et monta jusqu'au loft. Il toqua à la porte, Magnus vint lui ouvrir, le Veela se jeta sur lui en l'enlaçant avec force. Il faillit tomber avant de se reprendre, il le serra aussi dans ses bras. Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, Magnus évita de respirer son odeur en sachant ce sa lui faisait. Il le fit entrer dans son appartement, Alec regarda l'appartement de son compagnon et vit que la table basse avait été remplacé.

\- Désolé pour la table basse s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien et puis je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon rassura Magnus en s'approchant de lui

Alec enlaça de nouveau son amant, celui-ci l'enlaça à son tour et lui fit relever son menton pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de faire évoluer le baiser, Magnus emmena son amant sur le canapé pour continuer le baiser. Il respira l'odeur d'Alec qui réveillait son désir pour lui, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec gémissait doucement, il enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans son cou et embrassa sa marque qui libéra son odeur. Magnus fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, il se redressa légèrement. Alec haleta de plaisir en voyant la marque de sorcier de Magnus, celui-ci se releva et l'embrassa furieusement. Il commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien sous le désir de l'un et de l'autre, le téléphone d'Alec vibra dans sa poche. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Alec répondit à son téléphone pendant que Magnus passa une main sur son visage pour se reprendre,

\- Allo souffla Alec

\- Alec, t'es où questionna Jace dans le combiné

\- Je suis chez Magnus répondit Alec

\- Il faut que tu te ramènes déclara Jace

\- D'accord j'arrive tout de suite répondit Alec

Il raccrocha avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son compagnon une dernière fois, ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant que Magnus se sépare de lui. Alec se leva du canapé,

\- Il faut que j'aille à l'institut prévint Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- Je vois, vas-y je ne bougerai pas Shadowhunter sourit Magnus en se levant pour lui donner un dernier baiser

Il se fit raccompagner par son compagnon avant de se diriger vers l'institut, il arriva et vit Jace habillé avec Clary. Jace portait Simon dans les bras,

\- On a besoin de toi déclara Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils se rendirent dans le cimetière, Raphaël était présent avec un pieu et une pelle. Il présenta les objets pour que Clary fasse son choix, elle prit la pelle pour faire ressusciter son meilleur ami. Alec aida Jace à l'enterrer, ils entendirent un bruit. Ils continuèrent quand ils virent une femme blonde habillée d'une robe vulgaire,

\- Je suis venue récupérer ce qui m'appartient déclara la femme blonde

Raphaël apparut à leur côtés, il montra ses crocs en face d'elle.

\- Mon petite Raphaël qui veut me renverser ironisa la femme blonde

\- A partir de maintenant je prends les commandes du clan Camille déclara Raphaël

\- Tu crois que le clan sera d'accord avec toi ricana Camille

Elle claqua des doigts, des vampires se mirent autour d'eux.

\- ECOUTEZ-MOI, CAMILLE A ENFREINT LES ACCORDS QUE L'ENCLAVE AVAIT CREER ET J'AI LA PREUVE ICI-MÊME AVEC CE CORPS DE TERRESTRE s'exclama Raphaël

\- ECOUTEZ-MOI C'EST SA PAROLE CONTRE LA MIENNE rétorqua Camille

\- Raphaël dit la vérité, Camille à tué Simon défendit Clary

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite garce insulta Camille

La rousse s'approcha d'elle et lui mit un coup de poing au visage, les vampires se mirent autour de Camille pour l'arrêter. Ils enterrèrent Simon et attendit le processus, Alec s'assit sur un caveau en regardant Jace réconforter la rousse. Il soupira d'ennui, le nouveau chef vampire passa près de lui. Celui-ci respira son odeur en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Ton odeur est différent des autres remarqua Raphaël

Alec tourna la tête vers lui hébété, le vampire renifla encore une fois et l'identifia. Il haussa les épaules et vit la terre se remuer, il prit la glacière dans ses mains et s'approcha. Simon sortit de la terre en criant de douleur, Raphaël jeta une poche de sang vers lui. Il le prit et le but avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Clary voulait venir vers lui quand Jace l'empêcha de s'approcher.

\- Clary qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait cria Simon en regardant le sang sur lui

\- J'étais obligée et tu es le même qu'avant, celui qui peut dire les scripts des films de Star Wars les yeux fermés et qui peut dire à quel moment l'action va débuter dans un film déclara Clary

\- En me transformant en monstre s'exclama Simon

Il sortit de la terre et s'en allant avec sa vitesse de vampire, Raphaël le suivit en promettant de s'occuper de lui. Clary s'effondra par terre en pleurant, Alec descendit de son perchoir et regarda son parabataï. Il hocha la tête et les laissa seuls, il retourna à l'institut il vit Lydia qui l'attendait.

\- Je vous cherchais partout révéla Lydia

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

Elle lui expliqua la nouvelle mission qu'elle lui confit avec une équipe de chasseurs, il alla chasser avant de retourner de nouveau avec l'équipe. Jace et Clary étaient déjà de retour, il les observait quand il sentit une main sur son bras.

\- Tu ressens de la jalousie encore demanda Izzy

\- Non, je ne sens rien juste de la peine c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas de l'amour que tu éprouvais pour Jace sourit Izzy

\- Oui Izzy, tu avais raison soupira Alec en roulant des yeux

Il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour tirer quelques flèches, il s'arrêta avant de renifler l'odeur de son compagnon. Il fonça et le vit en train de parler avec son père qui était revenu d'Idris, il s'approcha pour l'enlacer en enroulant ses bras autour de lui comme un serpent. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque, Magnus fut amusé par le comportement de son amant en l'enlaçant et en s'en foutant que tout le monde le regarde. Robert fut légèrement déconcerté par le comportement de son fils avant de se reprendre et se racler la gorge, Alec piaillait comme un oiseau en serrant Magnus encore plus.

\- Je vais installer les défenses comme convenu, préparer toujours le paiement décréta Magnus

Le patriarche hocha la tête et l'emmena vers les défenses de l'institut, Alec suivait Magnus comme son ombre avant de venir l'enlacer par-derrière pendant qu'il installait les barrières de défense. Robert jeta un regard vers son fils et vit ses traits de Vélane sur son visage quand Magnus utilisait sa magie, celui-ci termina les barrières avant de se tourner vers son beau-père.

\- C'est terminé, j'ai renforcé la barrière et en est installer d'autres déclara Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Robert

\- Attends de voir ma facture commenta Magnus en souriant

Alec enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon à nouveau pour câliner sa marque avec son nez, Magnus frémit de plaisir quand celui-ci toucha la marque. La marque d'Alec était devenue une zone érogène pour lui, il enlaça avec force. Robert se racla la gorge pour les ramener sur terre en les voyant s'enlacer étroitement, Magnus s'éloigna doucement d'Alec qui reprit ses esprits.

\- Je vais voir Lydia pour lui dire que la barrière est bien mis lança Robert en s'en allant

Ils restèrent devant tous les chasseurs, le sorcier se tourna vers son amant.

\- Il faut que j'y aille souffla Magnus

Il hocha la tête et vint embrasser son compagnon en s'en foutant de tous les chasseurs présents qui les regardaient ébahis, il regarda son compagnon s'en aller. Il soupira de tristesse en faisant un petit cri d'oiseau blessé, Il alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer quand Jace entra en furie dans sa chambre

\- On sait où est la coupe s'écria Jace

Il se leva d'un bon et demanda des explications à son frère qui lui raconta tout en chemin, ils allèrent devant un commissariat de police.

\- Clary et moi on entre et on essaye de récupérer la coupe sans nous faire remarquer déclara Jace

\- Entendu répondit Izzy et Alec

Ils attendirent Jace et Clary ressortirent avec la coupe,

\- Alors Magnus et toi, comment ça va demanda Izzy

\- Très bien souffla Alec

\- Très bien alors au vu que vous vous jetez dessus comme des affamées à chaque fois que vous vous voyez gloussa Izzy

Il rougit devant le gloussement de sa sœur, il réalisa qu'elle disait la vérité vu qu'a chaque fois qu'il voyait Magnus il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui sans respirer son odeur sur lui comme une épreuve qu'il était bien à lui. Jace et Clary ressortirent, le blond avait une marque rouge sur la joue ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Alec.

\- On n'a pas pu récupérer la coupe révéla Jace en zieutant Clary qui rougissait

\- Bravo félicita Alec sarcastique

\- Alec ne commence pas riposta Jace

\- Il faudrait qu'on rentre sans se faire remarquer car on ne sait pas si Valentin à des sbires ici déclara Izzy

\- Magnus peut faire un portail pour qu'on puisse rentrer proposa Clary

\- Malheureusement pour qu'il puisse le faire, il doit savoir comment est l'endroit répondit Alec apaisé à la mention de son amant

\- Je vois comment on va faire questionna Clary

\- Je sais comment on va procéder décréta Jace

Alec et Izzy entrèrent dans l'immeuble, ils virent la carte magnétique de l'agent d'accueil. Izzy se tourna vers Alec et commença à déboutonner quelques boutons de sa chemise,

\- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais s'exclama Alec

\- Tu vas jouer de tes charmes parce que ce n'est pas mon type en plus tu peux jouer sur ton charme de Veela sourit Izzy

Il se rhabilla et s'approcha de l'agente d'accueil, celle-ci rougit en voyant la beauté d'Alec qui joua sur son côté Veela. Il la charma avant de glisser sa main sur la carte magnétique et l'envoya vers Isabelle qui la récupéra en passant, il se charma discrètement avant de la suivre. Ils coupèrent l'électricité ce qui permit aux deux autres de récupérer la coupe, ils ressortirent et Clary brandit une carte de tarot avec la coupe dessinée dessus. Le collier d'Izzy se mit à briller,

\- Il y a des démons par ici, il ne faut pas traîner avertis Isabelle

Ils s'en allèrent vers un passage, Clary vit la porte fermé,

\- Quelle est la rune pour ouvrir la porte questionna Clary

Jace frappa de son pied la porte avant de s'engouffrer dedans, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté avant de se retrouver à la sortie. Ils rentrèrent dans l'institut et remirent la coupe à Lydia qui envoya un message de feu à l'enclave pour les avertirent de la récupération de la coupe, Alec s'appuya contre la rambarde et vit son parabataï échangé un baiser avec la rousse. Il préféra partir, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de revérifier le moniteur, il vit un homme avec des oreilles de fée et une feuille tatoué sur la joue. Isabelle se rendit à son chevet, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je suis venu sur ordre de l'émissaire de l'enclave révéla l'homme

\- Je comprends Méliorn répondit Izzy

L'homme-fée tourna la tête vers Alec, il le scruta longuement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est la première fois depuis des décennies que je rencontre un Veela remarqua Méliorn

Alec sursauta devant la remarque de Méliorn, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Lydia arriva et fit arrêter Méliorn.

\- On va t'interroger sur Valentin Morgenstern déclara Lydia

\- Je ne sais rien sur Valentin répondit Méliorn

\- C'est que tu veux me faire croire mais on sait tous que vous ne pouvez pas mentir mais que vous pouvez détourner la vérité cracha Lydia

\- Même si c'est vrai, ça va à l'encontre des accords défendit Isabelle

\- Sauf s'il répond à mes questions, emmenez-le ordonna Lydia

Alec retient sa sœur qui voulait se jeter sur la blonde, ils concoctèrent un plan pour faire évader Méliorn. Ils rassemblèrent des personnes au sein du clan des vampires et des loups-garous, les deux groupes de créatures commencèrent à se chercher des noises avant que Clary les ramène à l'ordre. Ils réussirent à libérer l'homme-fée, celui-ci en récompense fit un cadeau en la laissant voir son père. Il fit un portail et laissa le couple entrer dans la dimension, Méliorn se tourna vers Alec.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé remercia Méliorn

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Alec

L'homme s'approcha et fit un geste de la main pour faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs, il l'offrit à Alec.

\- Normalement chez les Vélane pour les remercier on leurs offres des bouquets de fleurs déclara Méliorn

Il hocha la tête et prit le bouquet de fleurs,

\- Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Lydia demanda Izzy

\- Je n'en sais rien du moment que Jace et Clary se dépêchent pour rentrer s'empressa Alec

Ils rentrèrent discrètement dans l'institut sans que personne ne les remarque, Alec s'agita dans son lit à cause de sa rune de parabataï qui le faisait souffrir. Il comprit que celui-ci avait besoin d'aide, il se leva avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sa sœur l'appela en le voyant comme un zombie, il sortit en faisant apparaître ses ailes. Lydia l'avait suivi pour lui demander des explications sur l'évasion de Méliorn quand elle se figea en voyant les ailes d'Alec comme ceux d'un ange,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant souffla Lydia stupéfait par ce qu'elle voyait

Il jeta un bref regard à sa sœur et la blonde avant de prendre son envol pour chercher son parabataï, il atterrit près d'une usine désaffectée. Il vit des membres du cercle choquer à son apparition,

\- Un ange dirent-ils tous surpris

Il leva la main vers eux en faisant apparaître une boule de feux et l'envoya sur eux, la boule de feux s'écrasa contre eux en les projetant contre le mur.

\- Alec interpella Luke qui était présent

Il regarda à peine le loup-garou avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, il vit des démons qui grouillaient contre la porte qui bloquait son frère à l'intérieur. Il fit projeter son pouvoir contre eux avant de rentrer dans un fracas, Valentin se tenait devant lui en menaçant son parabataï.

\- Un ange s'étonna Valentin en le regardant

\- Alec s'étonna Jace

Le blond vit que les traits de Vélane de son frère étaient présents sur son visage avec ses ailes, les traits étaient plus prononcés en faisant apparaître des duvets autour de ses yeux comme un masque. Alec entra et pointa sa main sur Valentin qui avait repris contenance,

\- Maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi est-ce que Robert et Maryse ont quitté le cercle en me trahissant, c'est pour protégé leur batard de fils qui est à moitié une créature abjecte cracha Valentin dégoûté

\- Mes parents n'ont jamais été dans ton groupe articula Alec avec une voix ressemblant à un cri de pivert

\- C'est ce que tu crois, demande-leur maintenant que je suis réuni enfin avec ma petite famille. Je pars sourit Valentin en voyant la mine déconfite de Jace et de Clary

Il fit un portail, Alec envoya une boule de feu mais rata Valentin qui s'engouffra dans le portail. Jace donna un coup de poing sur le sol en poussant un cri de rage, Alec rétracta son pouvoir avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement. Il fut soutenu par Jace, Luke entra dans la salle et vit un Alec normal endormi. Il vit Jocelyn endormi dans un cocoon protecteur, il caressa sa joue avec amour.

\- On rentre à la maison déclara Luke avant de la prendre dans ses bras

Il se tourna vers le duo, Jace portait Alec évanoui,

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques sur la métamorphose d'Alec proposa Luke

\- Entendu, il faut qu'on rentre à l'institut et je pense que Magnus y est déjà sur place après avoir senti Alec déduisit Jace en portant son frère

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ils emmenèrent Alec et Jocelyn à l'infirmerie. Jace veillait sur son parabataï en ignorant Clary ce que remarqua Izzy, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Magnus. Celui-ci vit son amant sur le lit et se précipita vers lui en l'examinant,

\- Il est juste épuisé magiquement rassura Jace

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans l'usine désaffectée avec Valentin, le sorcier soupira de soulagement en caressant ses cheveux. La rousse s'avança vers Magnus,

\- Magnus demanda Clary

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander mon petit biscuit, je vais chercher qui est le sorcier qui a envoûté ta mère pour défaire le sort répondit Magnus en lui faisant un sourire

\- Merci remercia Clary

\- De rien mon petit biscuit sourit Magnus

Alec gémit doucement avant de se redresser en passant la main sur son visage, il sentit l'odeur de son compagnon près de lui. Il le regarda,

\- Alec tout va bien s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Oui tout va bien, il faut que je voie nos parents pour parler de certaines choses réfléchit Alec

\- D'accord essaye de te reposer, je vais prévenir nos parents signala Isabelle

\- Je viens avec toi renchérit Clary

\- Tu ne restes pas avec ta mère demanda Izzy

Elle fit un geste que Luke pouvait garder sa mère, Jace eut un visage déconcerté devant la fuite de Clary. Magnus embrassa son amant furtivement,

\- Bon moi j'y vais faire des recherches pour savoir qui est le sorcier qui a conçu la potion prévint Jace en se levant

Alec hocha la tête et les laissa seuls avec Luke, Magnus s'installa sur le lit du Veela. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, le sorcier commença à caresser ses cheveux avant de prendre son menton pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il sentit l'odeur d'Alec enflammé ses sens, son sang bouillait comme un brasier. Alec commença à se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes en continuant de l'embrasser, plus Alec lâchait son odeur de Veela et plus Magnus devenait excité par son odeur qui était comme un aphrodisiaque pour lui. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête vers la source pour voir Luke mal à l'aise devant la scène qu'il venait d'assister.

\- Excusez-moi mais je vous rappelle que je suis encore ici toussa Luke

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus avec un sourire

\- D'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble demanda Luke

Ils lui expliquèrent la seconde nature d'Alec et le rituel de marquage, le loup-garou resta stupéfait par la révélation. Il jura au couple de rien dire sur le secret du Veela

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie d'Alec et premier rendez-vous. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 :Ravie que ça t'a plu, et oui le pauvre Luke qui assiste à les moments des tourtereaux,**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui ils ont chaud tous les deux surtout que l'odeur de l'un et de l'autre les excite, et oui Jocelyn et la coupe sont de nouveau là mais pour le moment ; P**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec entra dans l'infirmerie pour voir Jocelyn et remarqua la présence de Clary,

\- Comment elle va demanda Alec

\- Elle est toujours pareille mais je sais qu'elle nous écoute répondit Clary

\- Magnus est en train de chercher le sorcier qui a ensorcelé ta mère déclara Alec

Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement, il laissa la rousse seule et alla vers son parabataï qui s'était réfugié dans le travail ce qui était rare.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Oui, tout va bien Alec rassura Jace sarcastique

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien répondit Alec

Jace marmonnait dans sa barbe en réalisant que son frère avait raison, il soupira et se tourna vers lui en jouant avec sa stèle.

\- Clary et moi nous sommes frère et sœurs révéla Jace

Alec vint l'enlacer étroitement devant sa révélation, Jace répondit à son étreinte. Ils se relâchèrent,

\- Je sais que tu l'aimais décréta Alec

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'avais envie d'elle déclara Jace

Il tapota l'épaule de son frère, ils regardèrent le moniteur ensemble en essayant de trouver le sorcier. Alec alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich quand Izzy entra et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, elle se prit un yaourt avant de s'installer sur la table et regarda son frère préparer son sandwich.

\- Clary est la sœur de Jace révéla Izzy

\- Je sais, Jace me l'a dit et il a mal pour ça souffla Alec en touchant sa rune de parabataï

Izzy frappa son poing sur la table en rageant contre Valentin pour avoir détruit le bonheur de la rousse, Alec regarda sa sœur sans rien dire avant de voir ses parents arriver dans la cuisine,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fais venir demanda Maryse furieuse

\- Je voulais avoir quelques explications sur certains détails que m'as racontés Valentin déclara Alec

Ils pâlirent ce qui confirma les pensées d'Alec, il fut furieux contre ses parents. Sa sœur les regarda confuse,

\- Nos parents faisaient partie du cercle révéla Alec furieux

\- Quoi s'écria Izzy en se tournant vers eux

\- Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer raisonna Robert

\- Ce serait la bienvenue ironisa Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse

Celui-ci roula des yeux et attendit que ses parents lui révèlent la vérité sur leur participation au sujet du cercle,

\- Au départ votre père et moi, nous avons bien été membres du cercle sous la coupe de Valentin, puis je suis tombée enceinte de toi nous étions si heureux. Nous avons cru à l'époque aux belles paroles de Valentin alors nous avons décidé de faire un monde parfait pour toi mais quand tu es né tu as reçus le grand atavisme de ma famille raconta Maryse

\- C'est à partir de ce moment-là pour te protéger que nous avons décidé de quitter le cercle sans explication bien sûr l'enclave ne nous a pas épargnés en nous exilant avec toi mais certain membre du conseil était des connaissances alors ils nous ont permis de venir à Idris renchérit Robert

Alec dévisagea ses parents avant de baisser la tête, il prit son sandwich et le mangea sans accorder d'attention à ses parents et sa sœur. Il était sur le point de sortir quand il se retourna vers eux,

\- Je ne vous en veux pas pour votre participation au cercle mais je vous en veux parce que vous nous avez caché la vérité toutes ses années fulmina Alec avant de sortir

Il alla dans le jardin de l'institut, il mangea son sandwich tranquillement. Il regarda la nature, il sentit une odeur familière ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva et fonça vers la source de l'odeur, il sourit encore plus en voyant son compagnon à l'institut. Magnus gloussa en le voyant arrivé, il se leva de sa chaise. Alec se jeta dans ses bras et enfouis sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, le sorcier respira légèrement avant de sentir son désir pour lui. Le Veela piailla doucement dans son cou en l'embrassant et en le faisant frissonner de désir, Magnus lui releva sa tête pour se jeter sur ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Magnus prit le pan du pantalon de son amant pour le faire s'approcher de lui pour respirer encore son odeur, Alec se colla à lui pour le sentir. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Jace qui s'installait sur une chaise.

\- Il faudrait vous calmer les gars, on est dans un lieu public lança Jace

\- Ah bon je croyais qu'ils faisaient partie du décor nargua Magnus en faisant un geste vers les autres chasseurs

Magnus s'assit sur sa chaise et Alec passa derrière lui pour respirer son odeur en frottant son nez contre sa marque, ses deux bras enlaçaient Magnus tels un serpent. Clary arriva et les salua avant de hausser un sourcil devant le couple,

\- Excusez-moi j'étais en train de m'entraîner mon coup direct s'excusa Clary

\- C'est bien que tu t'entraînes ton coup, ça servira dans les missions renchéries Jace maladroitement

Le sorcier suivit leur conversation avec ennuie, il préféra se concentrer sur le souffle chaud de son amant dans son cou qui respirait son odeur. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un tabouret pour son amant, il siffla doucement pour le remercier avant de s'asseoir pour l'enlacer de nouveau.

\- Alors où est votre mentor parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire déclara Magnus

\- Hodge a d'autres préoccupation et il ne va pas tarder répondit Jace

\- Parce que si c'était chez moi, je vous aurais invité à boire sourit Magnus

\- A 8 heures du matin ajouta Clary hébété

\- Il faut bien qu'il est un happy hour quelque part ricana Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Alec gloussa dans son cou amusé ce qui le fit frémi de plaisir, Hodge arriva avec un dossier dans les mans.

\- Je suis désolé du retard Magnus et Alec qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Hodge confus

Il releva la tête en regardant son mentor d'un air agacé, Jace fit signe à Hodge de continuer sans faire attention à son parabataï. Il montra trois photos de trois sorciers que Magnus reconnut,

\- Qu'est-ce que Ragnor vient faire ici ? Il n'est pas aussi puissant que moi en plus il est très soupe au lait celui-là remarqua Magnus en se rappelant les remontrances de son ami

Hodge expliqua son lien avec l'académie, Magnus avoua qu'il était le sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn. Jace et Clary se levèrent pour aller chez Ragnor, quand le sorcier proposa de les accompagner.

\- Ragnor a mauvais caractère donc ma présence sera très bénéfique pour vous sourit Magnus en se levant après que Alec l'ait lâché

Il se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa furtivement,

\- Tu ne viens pas mais tu attends mon retour sagement proposa Magnus

Il agrippa sa chemise et enfouie de nouveau sa tête dans son cou, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux et suivit le duo vers un portail. Ils arrivèrent chez Ragnor qui les avait enlevés pour voir si Clary était apte à se sacrifier pour lui,

\- Voyons mon petit prince émeraude, il a fallu que tu fasses ton cinéma bouda Magnus en venant prés de lui

\- Elle était à prête à me donner tout ce que je désirais alors que toi tu me propose ton pied à terre parisien la barbe s'exclama Ragnor

\- Mais tu aimes y aller parfois répliqua Magnus

\- Parce que Catarina a refusé que je vienne dans sa maison rétorqua Ragnor

\- Depuis toutes ses années elle ne t'a pas encore pardonnée au sujet de la fête que nous avions organisée gloussa Magnus en mettant son bras autour de son cou

Il fit la moue à son meilleur ami avant de froncer le nez à son odeur, à peine que Magnus avait touché son ami l'odeur de Veela d'Alec s'était libéré. Il recula avec dégoût,

\- Tu aurais pu te doucher avant de venir ici, tu empestes le parfum d'homme grimaça Ragnor

Il remarqua la marque dans le cou de son meilleur ami,

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remis avec Camille parce que je ne vais pas encore supporter tes beuveries cracha Ragnor

Le sorcier allait protester quand Clary les rappela à l'ordre et il alla à l'étage pour chercher un objet en rapport avec le livre blanc,

\- Qu'est-ce que le livre blanc demanda Clary

\- Un livre blanc qui contient tous les sorts puissants que tu peux imaginer répondit Magnus en fouillant dans les affaires de son ami

Ils entendirent un hurlement et virent Ragnor se diriger vers la rambarde attaquée par un démon Shax, il tomba au sol. Magnus se précipita vers lui et essaya de le guérir,

\- Je vais te soigner rassura Magnus

\- Il m'a surpris déglutit Ragnor

\- Ne parle pas, je vais te soigner mon prince émeraude apaisa Magnus

\- Ne sors pas avec Camille parce que tu as le cœur fragile conseilla Ragnor

\- Ce n'est pas avec Camille que je sors, cette marque a été fait par un Veela dont je suis le compagnon révéla Magnus

\- Au bonheur, tu aurais quelqu'un qui va t'aimer profondément…prends…soin…de…toi…mon…ami souffla Ragnor avant de mourir

Le duo s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il fermait les yeux de son ami,

\- Magnus, je suis désolé s'excusa Clary

\- Cet homme ma connu presque toute ma vie révéla Magnus

Il fi un portail et les obligea à l'emprunter, Alec attendait son compagnon quand il ressentit une grande tristesse à son lien. Il vit Jace et Clary rentrer sans Magnus, ils lui expliquèrent la situation. Il fonça chez son compagnon sans écouter Jace, il toqua à sa porte en s'appuyant dessus.

\- Magnus, ouvre-moi souffla Alec devant la porte

Il sifflait comme un oiseau blessé, la porte s'ouvrit sur son amant. Il entra dans la pièce et enlaça avec force son compagnon. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur,

\- J'ai appris pour ton ami et je suis désolé conforta Alec

\- J'ai vécu des aventures loufoques avec lui renifla Magnus

\- Il sera toujours présent dans ton cœur chuchota Alec en le regardant

Le sorcier engloba son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Il l'emmena sur son canapé et il vit des choses anciennes sur sa table,

\- Ça appartenait à Ragnor et je regarde lesquelles pourrait avoir un lien avec le livre blanc déclara Magnus en caressant un charango nostalgique

Le Nephilims vint l'enlacer par-derrière, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Magnus ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres près de sa marque, il entendit un mouvement de vent avant de se faire englober par une chose duveteuse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les ailes de son amant l'englober comme un cocon protecteur, il le toucha la matière douce sous ses doigts. Il entendit un soupir d'aise provenir d'Alec pendant qu'il caressait ses ailes, il se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

\- En même temps on fera notre premier rendez-vous qu'en penses-tu questionna Magnus

\- Malgré qu'on est sauté quelques étapes plaisanta Alec

Il ria avant de claquer des doigts pour s'habiller d'un manteau, ils sortirent et se rendirent dans un restaurant chic. Ils s'installèrent assez loin des autres tables pour être plus tranquille, un serveur vint les voir.

\- Magnus Bane ravie de vous revoir sourit le serveur

\- Moi de même, pour moi comme d'habitude déclara Magnus

Il se tourna vers Alec avant que son sourire se fane ce qui remarqua le Veela, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème demanda Alec

\- Oui, je n'aime pas les Shadowhunter surtout qu'ils ont tué mon oncle cracha le serveur

\- Mark gronda Magnus en le regardant

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que je te sers demanda Mark impoli

\- Des pâtes aux pestos, répondit Alec

Le serveur nota la commande avant de partir non sans fusiller Alec du regard, Magnus lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui et profitons de notre soirée sans Valentin et l'enclave pour nous ennuyer souffla Magnus

Il sourit et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, Magnus lui raconta un de ces voyages et Alec lui raconta les gaffes de Jace et les conquêtes d'Izzy.

\- Eh bien blondinet adore s'attirer les ennuies ria Magnus

\- Je ne te fais pas dire renchéri Alec

Le serveur vint leur apporter leurs assiettes, Alec mangea sa premier bouché avant de sentir une brûlure vive dans sa bouche ce que remarqua Magnus par ses expressions. Il goûta le plat d'Alec malgré la protestation de celui-ci, il vit que le plat était épicé.

\- Mark gronda Magnus

\- Les Shadowhunter mérite ça après ce qu'ils ont fait à mon oncle défendit Mark

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Il est un Shadowhunter riposta Mark

\- Je répète la question est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose répéta Magnus en faisant apparaître sa marque de sorcier

\- Magnus c'est bon apaisa Alec

\- Non Alec, alors gronda Magnus

\- Non, il ne m'a rien fait déglutit Mark

\- Alors va changer son plat sans le modifier sinon je toucherai deux mots au patron avant de t'envoyer dans une dimension sans que tu puisses revoir la lumière du jour menaça Magnus

Il s'exécuta et ramena un plat pour Alec, celui-ci le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était rien mais le sorcier défendit ses convictions. Après ça ils passèrent une bonne soirée, ils marchèrent dans la ville en voulant passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. Alec regarda son compagnon avant d'avoir une idée, il l'entraîna dans une ruelle.

\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose avec toi souffla Alec

\- Ah oui quoi donc questionna Magnus curieux

Alec recula légèrement et fit sortir ses ailes de son dos, il s'approcha de Magnus pour l'agripper fermement. Son amant comprit et l'enlaça pour ne pas tomber, ils commencèrent à voler dans les airs invisibles du reste de la ville, Alec vola avec Magnus dans ses bras. Il le lâcha doucement en le tenant par la main,

\- Ça ira demanda Alec

\- Oui sourit Magnus en contemplant la vue

Ils volèrent au-dessus de la ville en riant, Magnus s'agrippa à la hanche d'Alec et lui caressa le visage pour l'embrasser sous les rayons de la lune au-dessus des nuages. Ils descendirent vers l'appartement du sorcier, ils se posèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Comment tu as trouvé demanda Alec

\- J'ai toujours voulu voler avec un ange sourit Magnus

Le téléphone d'Alec brisa le moment ce qui fit soupirer les deux, il répondit avant de raccrocher.

\- Je dois y aller souffla Alec tristement

\- Vas-y je ne bouge pas d'ici souffla Magnus en caressant sa joue

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Magnus pour respirer son odeur, le sorcier mit son nez dans ses cheveux avant de sentir son désir le foudroyer net sous l'odeur de son amant. Il recula avant de l'embrasser chastement en se retenant,

\- Vas-y file avant que je te séquestre et que blondie et tes parents débarquent ici pour te ramener nargua Magnus

\- Je pense peut-être pour Jace mais mes parents j'en doute ria Alec légèrement

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de partir, il arriva à l'institut sur un petit nuage, Isabelle l'attendait le visage grave et haussa un sourcil quand elle vit son frère sur un nuage.

\- Désolé de te faire descendre de ton nuage mais on a un problème déclara Isabelle

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Hodge à volé la coupe en agressant Lydia qui voulait repartir avec la coupe à Idris expliqua Isabelle

Le Veela était choqué d'apprendre la trahison de leur professeur, il alla voir Lydia qui était à l'infirmerie. Elle allait un peu mieux mais encore faible dû à la violence du coup que Hodge lui avait porté, Jace était furieux.

\- Jace, calmes-toi apaisa Alec

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, nous avions confiance en lui et lui nous trahis pour Valentin fulmina Jace

Il soupira et le suivit, Jace contacta Luke pour qu'il piste Hodge. Alec se sépara de lui pour vérifier le périmètre et entendit un hurlement de douleur, il arriva et vit Jace qui allait donner le coup ultime à Hodge qui tenait un moignon. Il bondit sur Jace pour l'empêcher,

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

\- Non, il fait partie du cercle et il faut l'éliminer, tous les membres du cercle aussi avec Valentin cracha Jace avec haine

\- Nos parents aussi, tu veux les éliminer demanda Alec le faisant réagir

\- Ce ne sont pas mes parents rétorqua Jace

\- Ce sont les tiens, tu l'as dit toi-même alors calmes-toi commenta Alec

Il se calma aux mots de son parabataï, il se leva et regarda Hodge avec indifférence. Alec ne le vit pas ramasser quelque chose, il leva la tête et vit Jace disparaitre. Il reçut un appel d'Izzy,

\- Viens chez Magnus, j'ai besoin de toi demanda Izzy

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Pendant ce temps Magnus fut agacé de voir son ex-petite amie débarquer chez lui pour lui demander un contrat pour qu'elle donne le livre blanc,

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon amour susurra Camille

\- Pas moi surtout après que tu m'ais largué comme une vieille chaussette riposta Magnus

\- Tu es encore fâché que j'ai batifolé avec ce russe, il ne comptait pas pour moi mais toi oui dit Camille d'un ton séduisant

Le sorcier faisait le contrat sans faire attention à elle, elle s'approcha de lui pour le toucher quand elle renifla l'odeur d'Alec se dégager de Magnus. Elle recula et vit la marque dans son cou,

\- C'est quoi cette odeur dégoûtante grimaça Camille en mettant la main sur son nez

Il sourit en pensant à l'odeur de son compagnon qui agissait comme un répulsif pour toute personne qui l'approchait à part lui, elle renifla une autre odeur.

\- Sang d'ange remarqua Camille

Le temps que Magnus réagisse, celle-ci le fit se retourner pour coller ses lèvres sur les sien. Il la repoussa avec dégoût en essuyant ses lèvres, ils entendirent un sifflement menaçant ressemblant un piaillement de pivert. Il tourna la tête pour voir Alec qui faisait apparaître ses traits de Vélane, il regarda menaçant Camille qui souriait moqueusement avant de s'étonner de voir ses traits.

\- C'est rare que je rencontre un Vélane de nos jours, il est très beau Magnus, je suppose par rapport à son héritage se moqua Camille

\- Où est le livre blanc siffla Alec

\- Il est avec moi et j'ai demandé un contrat avec Simon pour que vous l'obteniez répondit Camille en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Alec regarda brièvement son compagnon qui était à la limite de tuer son ex petite-amie, Izzy menaça Camille avant d'aller voir Clary et Simon dans la chambre de Magnus. Camille sourit moqueusement en passant près d'Alec,

\- Approche toi encore de lui et je te fais cramer au soleil est-ce clair articula Alec en la regardant avec ses traits de Vélane

\- Clair répondit Camille en s'en allant

Plus tard ils se dirigèrent vers la place de Camille,

\- Je vais vérifier le périmètre lança Alec

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Magnus ne voulant pas rester avec son ex

Ils arrivèrent dans le parking, Magnus vit le dos tendu de son compagnon.

\- Alexander, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. C'est elle qui m'a embrassée se défendit Magnus en touchant l'épaule d'Alec

Celui-ci se retourna et plaqua avec violence son amant contre le mur, il avait ses traits de Vélane plus prononcés. Le sorcier lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de son Veela autour de lui, il sentait que son membre se réveillait sous le désir procurer par l'odeur. Alec l'embrassa durement et frotta sa jambe contre le membre durci de Magnus, celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque devant l'initiative de son amant. Alec embrassa sa marque possessif,

\- Tu es à moi piailla Alec

Magnus jouit dans son pantalon sous le frottement d'Alec, il fit éclater le mur sous le relâchement de son pouvoir. Le Nephilims le relâcha doucement mais l'enlaça en mettant sa tête dans son cou, Magnus l'enlaça avant de claquer des doigts pour se débarrasser de son sperme dans son pantalon. Ils entendirent des pas et avant qu'ils puissent réagir ils furent encercler par les membres du cercle, ils les suivirent à l'intérieur avant de voir Valentin. Jace arriva et proposa un marché à celui-ci avant de s'en aller avec lui, Alec défendit Clary de le suivre qui éclata en sanglots à sa décision. Ils rentrèrent avec le livre blanc, Magnus se préparait mentalement pour le sort quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

\- Tu sais que je dois me préparer lança Magnus en caressant ses bras

Il l'embrassa dans son cou avant de le relâcher et se dirigea avec lui vers l'endroit où était Jocelyn, il lança le sort et réveilla la rousse. Luke rattrapa la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras,

\- Je te tiens décréta Luke

\- Luke souffla Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue de son ami d'enfance

Il le posa par terre avant qu'elle se repère et tomba sur Clary qui pleurait de joie de revoir sa mère, Alec sourit à la scène avant de se coller à son amant, celui-ci l'enlaça par-derrière. Jocelyn relâcha sa fille et vit Magnus,

\- Magnus, je suis ravie de te revoir, je savais que tu allais trouver le sort qui me permettrait de me réveiller sourit Jocelyn

Elle remarqua Alec dans les bras de Magnus, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore qu'un bébé souvient Jocelyn

Il rougit ce qui fit ricaner son compagnon,

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien demanda Jocelyn les voyant enlacer étroitement

\- C'est une longue histoire mais tu la connaîtra plus tard répondis Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Jocelyn

Lydia qui avait repris son travail leur demanda où en était la recherche sur Jace et Valentin, Alec essaya de le capter par le moniteur. Magnus essaya de le chercher avec l'un de ses vêtements,

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Je ne le sens pas, Valentin a dû demander à un sorcier de brouiller les pistes pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve supposa Magnus

Il frappa de son poing le moniteur, ses traits de Veela commençèrent à apparaître. Izzy toucha son épaule,

\- Alec, calmes-toi conseilla Isabelle

\- Je veux le retrouver souffla Alec en câlinant sa rune de parabataï

\- On le retrouvera, ne t'en fais rassura Isabelle

Son amant s'approcha de lui et ce qui fit qu'il l'enlaça et enfouis sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, tous les regardèrent enlacés étroitement sans faire attention à eux. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils regardèrent Lydia qui les regardaient en souriant.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre mais nous avons un problème à gérer lança Lydia

Ils continuèrent à rechercher Jace, Maryse arriva avec un homme au teint basané en les interrompant en sonnant l'alarme pour les faire rassembler après que Lydia est donnée l'alerte à l'enclave. Magnus enlaça Alec par-derrière en regardant le nouveau venu, Maryse regarda ses enfants qui la regardèrent confus. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade,

\- Nous sommes en guerre contre Valentin qui veut détruire notre monde tel que nous le connaissons, je vous présente le nouvel émissaire de l'enclave Victor Aldertree il sera le nouveau directeur de l'institut annonça Maryse

\- Trahie par l'enclave sourit Lydia ironique

Il s'approcha et regarda l'ensemble des chasseurs avant de froncer les sourcils devant Magnus et Alec enlacés,

\- Je voudrais vous dire que c'est un honneur pour moi de vous diriger, Jace Wayland a rejoint l'ennemi et tous ceux qui le connaissent viendront me voir dans le bureau déclara Aldertree

Il dispersa tout le monde, la fratrie se dirigea vers Maryse.

\- Je suis désolée les enfants par la situation mais l'enclave a décidé autrement malgré nos demandes s'excusa Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas grave maman, l'importance est que tu vas bien répondit Alec

Plus tard il se rendit dans le bureau de Victor pour discuter avec lui au sujet de Jace,

\- Vous êtes son parabataï c'est exact demanda Victor

\- Exact répondit Alec

\- Quelle est sa motivation pour rejoindre Valentin questionna Victor

\- Il a fait ça pour nous protéger devant la menace de Valentin répondit Alec

\- Je vois, vous pouvez vous retirer le congédia Victor

Il sortit du bureau et vit Magnus adosser contre le mur qui l'attendait, il se jeta dans ses bras pour respirer son odeur sur lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nuit de douceur et la capture de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Jace avait le choix entre de voir sa famille mourir ou de suivre Valentin en plus Aldertree est un peu comme dans la série, tu m'envois un PM et aussi ta disponibilité**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le premier rendez-vous t'a fait voltiger XD,**

 **Alec Barton : Désolé mais ce n'est réservé que avec Magnus ;P oui ils sont trop chou les tourtereaux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec enlaça Magnus sur son lit dans sa chambre, celui-ci lui caressait le bras en le regardant avec tendresse. Ils entendirent l'alarme de l'institut ce qui les fit sursauter, ils se dirigèrent au centre des opérations et vit l'affiche de recherche de Jace comme traître. Alec se tourna vers Aldertree furieux,

\- C'est quoi ça, Jace n'est pas un traître défendit Alec

\- Il est partis avec l'ennemi donc pour moi il est un traître car il avait la possibilité de faire autrement répondit Victor

Il regarda Simon et Luke ainsi que Magnus qui étaient présents,

\- Par contre je demanderai aux créatures obscures de partir de cet institut ordonna Aldertree

\- D'accord accepta Luke sur le point de partir

\- Luke commença Jocelyn

\- Ça ira rassura Luke

Simon évoqua son problème de logement quand Luke lui proposa de l'héberger, Victor fut ravi de voir que le loup-garou et le vampire étaient sur le point de partir quand il tiqua en voyant Magnus enlacer étroitement Alec qui enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans son cou.

\- J'ai dit toutes les créatures obscures grinça Victor

Alec piaillait doucement contre le cou de son amant, il serra Magnus encore plus.

\- Je n'aime pas que l'un de mes soldats désobéisse à un ordre claqua Victor

Il s'en foutait de Victor et continua de respirer son odeur sur Magnus, celui-ci le relâcha doucement et lui releva son menton pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je ne bougerai pas de mon appartement rassura Magnus

Il siffla tristement ressemblant à un oiseau blessé, il relâcha son amant. Magnus regarda une dernière fois Aldertree qui les regardait avec dégoût, il partit en laissant Alec.

\- Lightwood, je ne veux plus voir votre fricotage et vous en train de déballer votre vie sexuelle devant tout le monde ordonna Victor

Il allait protester quand sa mère lui intima de se taire, il le fusilla du regard avant de partir vers le jardin. Il s'assit sur le banc et caressa sa rune de parabataï, Izzy vint le voir.

\- On va le retrouver rassura Izzy en l'enlaçant

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Un chasseur vint les voir pour leur dire que Victor voulait les voir, le Veela soupira et se dirigea vers le centre des opérations avec sa sœur.

\- Nous avons appris que Valentin enlevait des terrestres qui ont des particularités et je veux que vous alliez enquêter là-dessus ordonna Victor

\- Entendu répondit Izzy

Ils s'en allèrent vers un dojo pour regarder un combat, le vainqueur se vantait.

\- Joli mouvement complimenta Izzy

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer d'autres mouvements chez moi proposa le vainqueur

\- Ça m'étonnerait se moqua Alec

\- Tu veux te battre beauté provoqua le vainqueur

Il allait s'élancer quand Isabelle l'en empêcha et se proposa, l'homme sourit et essaya de convaincre Izzy de renoncer avant de se faire mettre au tapis par la jeune femme.

\- Tu disais quelque chose au sujet des mouvements se moqua Izzy en le regardant

Alec fit un sourire narquois, ils allèrent se cacher pendant qu'Isabelle prenait l'apparence du champion. Les autres membres du cercle vinrent essayer de l'enlever et elle révéla son apparence et les combattit aidé d'Alec, ils s'échappèrent par un portail. Ils rentrèrent et firent leur rapport à Aldertree,

\- Donc Valentin recrute des terrestres pour leur faire boire la coupe et ainsi créer d'autres chasseurs d'ombre dans son sillage déduisit Victor

\- C'est exact répondit Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Aldertree

Alec ne répondit rien, il caressa sa rune de parabataï distraitement. Il les congédia, Alec se dirigea vers la sortie quand sa mère l'interpella.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas questionna Maryse

\- Je vais chez Magnus pour capter Jace répondit Alec

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi conseilla Maryse

Il hocha la tête et se rendit chez son compagnon, depuis quelque temps Magnus avait envoûté la porte pour qu'Alec puisse entrer quand il veut. Il vit celui-ci en pleine concentration en s'entraînant avec sa magie, Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant le torse plein de sueur de son amant. Magnus fit disparaître sa magie et se tourna vers lui en lui faisant voir sa marque de sorcier, il vint se jeter sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je suis venue te demander de m'aider à localiser Jace demanda Alec dans son cou

\- Je vois, mais si ça devient trop dangereux, j'arrête avertis Magnus

\- D'accord rassura Alec

Il enleva sa veste et son t-shirt avant de s'allonger sur son canapé, Magnus le regarder une dernière fois avant de claquer des doigts pour projeter sa magie sur lui. Il commença à tracer une rune quand il s'arrêta net,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Je le sens répondit Alec

Son compagnon fit un portail pour qu'il puisse le traverser et rejoindre Jace, celui-ci était avec Valentin devant un repaire de vampire.

\- JACE cria Alec

\- Alec reconnu Jace en le voyant

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un chasseur qui déshonneur le nom de l'ange Raziel en étant à moitié une créature obscure déclara Valentin

\- Alec ne déshonore pas notre devoir mais c'est toi cracha Jace en se jetant sur Valentin

Ils se combattirent, Valentin maîtrisa Jace en le plaquant par terre.

\- Tu es encore trop faible contre moi mon fils il te manque beaucoup de choses déclara Valentin en l'assommant

\- JACE cria Alec en courant le plus vite possible

Le vieux se tourna vers le Veela et fit un visage de dégoût avant de remarquer son ex-femme venir dans leur direction avec une arbalète, Alec la vit et changea de direction quand il vit Jocelyn pointer l'arme sur Jace. Il se jeta sur elle pour l'empêcher mais elle arriva à tirer une flèche avant de se faire plaquer par Alec, Valentin ouvrit un portail et s'engouffra dedans avec Jace évanouis. L'archer se tourna vers Jocelyn qui se levait,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris demanda Alec furieux

\- Je devais le faire car Jace était trop dangereux pour tout le monde car il a du sang de démon dans les veines révéla Jocelyn

\- Il n'a aucun sang de démon en lui car sinon j'aurai été à moitié mort lors de la cérémonie de parabataï cracha Alec

\- Quoi questionna Jocelyn confuse

Il tourna les talons en ouvrant ses ailes sous les yeux choqués de Jocelyn, il s'envola et ne jeta pas un regard à Clary et Simon qui arrivait au même moment. Il volait dans les airs sous la colère, il atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble, il s'assit au bord du bâtiment en regardant dans le vide. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas venir dans sa direction, deux bras chauds vinrent l'entourer. Il se laissa aller dans les bras chauds qui l'entourait, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi déduisit Magnus

\- Jace s'est rebellé contre Valentin pour me protéger mais il s'est fait assommer, Jocelyn est arrivé et à pointer son arme. J'ai cru qu'elle visait Valentin mais c'est Jace qu'elle visait et je l'ai plaqué par terre mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher sa flèche de partir qui heureusement n'a pas touché Jace, elle a osé dire que Jace avait du sang de démon dans les veines alors que c'est complètement faux car je n'aurais pas survécu à la cérémonie de parabataï par ma seconde nature raconta Alec en s'allongeant sur son compagnon

\- C'est vrai que les Vélane ne peuvent pas supporter toutes choses démoniaques sous peine de mourir renchérit Magnus

\- Sauf toi sourit Alec

Il ricana avant de capturer ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent tout près du bord de l'immeuble. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui le fit séparer, il répondit en soufflant.

\- Où es-tu demanda Izzy

\- Je suis chez Magnus pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Aldertree te cherche car il veut t'entendre au sujet de Jace répondit Izzy

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de ce type grinça Alec

\- Je sais mais Jocelyn a cafter auprès d'Aldertree au sujet de ta condition répondit Izzy

\- Fais chier, jura Alec ce qui fit réagir son amant qui ressentait sa colère

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas maman est en train de lui remonter les bretelles en ce moment même rassura Izzy

\- J'arrive signala Alec en raccrochant

Il soupira lentement pour se calmer en sentant ses traits faire leur apparition, Magnus s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Problème à l'horizon questionna Magnus

\- Jocelyn a cafté auprès d'Aldertree et maintenant il veut me voir révéla Alec furieux

Son compagnon l'enlaça pour le calmer, il respira l'odeur de son amant ce qui le calma.

\- Je viens avec toi et ne me dis pas non sourit Magnus en voyant qu'il allait protester

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils se rendirent à l'institut, ils entrèrent dans la salle des opérations. Aldertree vint les voir et tiqua devant la présence de Magnus, il fit signe à Alec de le suivre dans le bureau. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau, l'émissaire de l'enclave les regarda.

\- J'avais demandé à Alec de venir et non vous Magnus Bane claqua Aldertree

\- Je suis venu pour clarifier des choses répliqua Magnus

\- Bien comment vous voulez, Lightwood, Jocelyn Fairchirld m'a averti que vous aviez une seconde nature et que vous êtes doté d'ailes comme ceux d'un ange expliqua Aldertree

\- Est-ce que vous avez été prévenu sur autre chose demanda Alec

\- Non et pouvez-vous me dire si oui ou non que vous possédez des ailes questionna Aldertree

\- Non je ne possède pas d'ailes et elle a dû imaginer car je l'ai plaqué assez durement sur le sol déclara Alec

\- Êtes-vous sûr demanda Aldertree en essayant de percer ses secrets

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Alec a raison, je du imaginé des choses dûes à la violence du coup renchéris Jocelyn en entrant dans le bureau

Il la fusilla du regard, elle lui fit un regard d'excuse. Le nouveau directeur fit un geste de la main pour les congédier après avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait, ils sortirent du bureau en refermant la porte. Ils se dirigèrent ailleurs pour être tranquille pour discuter, Alec se tourna vers la rousse

\- Non seulement tu veux tuer mon frère mais en même temps tu vas raconter à Aldertree ma seconde nature s'écria Alec furieux

Magnus passa derrière le dos de son amant et l'enlaça étroitement pour le calmer, le Veela fit apparaître ses traits de Veela sur son visage sous l'influence de la colère.

\- Je suis désolée, je croyais que tu étais un ange et puis ta mère m'a tout racontée et je suis désolée s'excusa Jocelyn

Alec se dégagea doucement de Magnus et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, il commença à frapper les sacs de boxes sous la colère. Il frappa tellement sur le sac de boxe que ses mains commencèrent à saigner, il pleura sous la rage. Magnus vint dans la salle et le vit saigner, il vint l'entourer de ses bras et le fit arrêter. Alec pleura dans ses bras, Magnus sentit ses larmes couler de ses yeux par son lien avec son Veela. Il le réconforta doucement, il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux. Il cessa ses larmes, il resta dans les bras de son amant. Il enfouit sa tête pour respirer son odeur, Magnus le laissa faire. Ils entendirent des pas venir dans la salle d'entraînement, le sorcier leva la tête pour voir Clary entrer. Alec regarda la jeune rousse s'avancer vers eux, sa colère revint en regardant la jeune fille. Magnus sentit sa colère à nouveau, il le serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Alec siffla de colère comme ceux d'un aigle, Clary se sentit coupable face au regard d'Alec.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ma mère commença Clary

\- Je ne le te fais pas dire Clary, depuis que tu es arrivée c'est la catastrophe. Tu es venue nous chercher pour ta mère et résultat Jace est parti ensuite mes parents se sont fais destituer de leur poste, Izzy a failli perdre son petit ami et moi j'ai perdu la trace de mon parabataï à cause de ta mère cracha Alec

\- Je voulais retrouver Jace autant que toi rétorqua Clary

\- Non, toi tu veux juste retrouver ta petite vie parfaite de terrestre, ça tombe bien je ne veux plus te voir casses-toi d'ici tu n'apporte que le malheur autour de toi vociféra Alec en se dégageant des bras de son compagnon

Il s'approcha de Clary doucement,

\- Tu ne seras jamais des nôtres déclara Alec

\- Alec arrête ce n'est pas de sa faute défendit Izzy ayant entendu la conversation

\- Si c'est sa faute, tu es comme ton père. Tu sais ce qu'on dit tel père telle fille rétorqua Alec

\- ALEC cria Izzy

Clary eut les larmes aux yeux, Alec s'en fichait pas mal de son état. Il s'en alla sans écouter les cris de sa sœur au sujet de la rousse, il se rendit dehors. Il respira doucement en évacuant sa colère, il entendit un portail s'ouvrir et un bras le prendre pour l'engouffrer dedans. Il vit qu'il était dans le salon de l'appartement du sorcier,

\- Loin de moi de te contredire chéri mais tu ne trouve pas que tu as été loin avec Clary, tu l'as comparé à Valentin et elle n'est pas comme lui déclara Magnus

\- J'ai perdu mon parabataï à cause d'elle et de sa mère accusa Alec en faisant apparaître ses traits de Veela

\- Mais c'est grâce à elle que tu as pu me retrouver répliqua Magnus

Il se figea devant les paroles de son compagnon, celui-ci soupira en le voyant tendu et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra dans ses bras,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais à Clary rectifia Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, le Nephilims enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Il l'embrassa sur sa marque ce qui fit soupirer le sorcier, celui-ci passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau langoureusement, Magnus l'amena dans sa chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Alec recula un moment avant de s'acharner sur la chemise de Magnus et il la déchira en faisant éclater les boutons,

\- HE c'est Louis Vuitton protesta Magnus

Alec en eut cure de la protestation de son amant et le fit basculer sur le lit pour qu'il le surplombe, il l'embrassa près de sa marque et descendit ses lèvres sur le torse du sorcier et goûta à sa peau caramel. Magnus poussa des gémissements rauques de plaisir sous les lèvres d'Alec, il gémit encore plus quand il sentit son odeur autour de lui. Le noiraud leva la tête pour voir les yeux de chat de son amant faire leur grande apparition, il s'approcha de lui en lui caressant le visage fasciné par ses yeux.

\- Tu es beau souffla Alec fasciné

Magnus le regarda avec reconnaissance et vint capturer ses lèvres à nouveau avant de le basculer sous lui, il arracha son t-shirt ce qui le fit gronder de mécontentement.

\- Hé tu as déchiré le mien protesta Magnus face à son regard

Il roula des yeux avant de l'attraper par la nuque et l'embrassa derechef, Magnus glissa ses lèvres dans son cou et respira son odeur. Le désir coulait comme un brasier à travers son corps sous l'odeur de son Veela, il embrassa son amant sur le torse et grignota ses tétons en les sentant se tendre sous le plaisir. Alec gémissait de plaisir, Magnus grogna en ressentant le plaisir d'Alec à travers son lien. Il arriva près de l'extrémité de la ceinture de celui-ci, il leva la tête pour le regarder. Il hocha la tête doucement, Magnus déboutonna son pantalon et faufila sa main dans le vêtement pour prendre son membre dur pour faire des mouvements légers. Le Veela gémit de plaisir, il déboutonna le pantalon de Magnus et prit son membre et calqua ses mouvements sur le sien. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, les deux jouirent presque en même temps. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit essoufflé, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour les nettoyer.

\- Normalement je fais ce genre de chose après le troisième rendez-vous plaisanta Magnus

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'a sauté quelques étapes par ma nature rappela Alec

Il ricana en venant mettre son nez dans le cou d'Alec pour respirer son odeur, ses sens s'enflammèrent à nouveau sous son odeur. Il vint se blottir contre son amant,

\- C'était ma première fois révéla Alec

\- Ta première fois demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose rougit Alec en se cachant dans son cou

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Tu es déçu demanda Alec inquiet

\- Non au contraire je serai ravi de t'apprendre les joies de l'amour susurra Magnus

Il rougit et l'embrassa tendrement, il posa la tête sur son torse et s'endormit. Magnus claqua des doigts pour mettre une couverture sur eux, avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il paniqua en sortant du lit. Magnus entra dans sa chambre,

\- Bonjour bel endormi salua Magnus en sentant la panique de son amant

\- Bonjour, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Aldertree va me tuer s'affola Alec en s'arrangeant

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai envoyé un message de feu à ta famille pour leur dire que tu étais avec moi rassura Magnus

Il s'arrêta de paniquer et soupira rassuré, il vint l'embrasser doucement. Il recula et cligna des yeux un moment,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- Jace, je le sens de nouveau réalisa Alec en touchant sa rune de parabataï

\- Tu peux le localiser questionna Magnus

\- Il est quelque part dans la ville déduisit Alec

Il prit son téléphone et appela sa sœur, celle-ci lui révéla l'enlèvement de Clary par Dot avant de revenir blessée et tremper en disant qu'elle et Jace s'était échappé de Valentin mais qu'ils avaient été séparer par le courant d'eau.

\- Tu sais où il se dirige demanda Alec

\- Non mais je suis en train de brouiller les pistes rassura Izzy

\- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le retrouver déclara Alec

\- Entendu répondit Izzy

Il raccrocha et dit à son amant qu'il allait devoir partir,

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne proposa Magnus

\- Non, je veux que tu restes au cas où Jace pourrait venir ici pour se réfugier réfuta Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser chastement, Alec sortit de l'appartement et sortit ses ailes et s'envola pour chercher son parabataï. Il rapetissa la ville mais aucun résultat pouvant indiquer un signe de Jace, il se posa sur le toit d'immeuble. Il entendit son téléphone sonner et répondit,

\- Alec, c'est Izzy, Jace vient d'appeler et il se dirige chez Magnus informa Izzy

\- D'accord je le retrouve là-bas répondit Alec

Il s'envola de nouveau vers l'immeuble de Magnus, il atterrit sur son toit. Il descendit de l'escalier et vit Jace blessé, il vint le serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Alec s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien, l'importance s'est que tu vas bien rassura Alec

\- JACE WAYLAND, vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Aldertree en entrant dans la pièce avec des gardes

Izzy et Clary arrivèrent derrière eux,

\- Je suis désolé Jace s'excusa Izzy

\- Ce n'est rien Izzy, apaisa Jace en se faisant menotter

Aldertree l'emmena avec les gardes, Alec se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Izzy que se signifie tout ça demanda Alec

\- Désolé mais Aldertree m'interdisait de venir vous rejoindre alors je lui ai proposé un marché expliqua Izzy

Il hocha la tête mais il était heureux de voir son frère rentré, Magnus vint l'enlacer dans ses bras. Clary resta en retrait ce que remarqua Magnus, il fit signe à son amant au sujet de la rousse. Alec s'approcha de Clary,

\- Clary, pardon d'avoir balancé ses horreurs. Je ne voulais pas te blesser c'est juste qu'avec ton arrivée tout c'est chamboulé dans notre vie, une chose est sûre tu n'es pas une catastrophe car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré Magnus remercia Alec

\- J'accepte tes excuses Alec, et je te comprends aussi apaisa Clary

Il la prit dans ses bras brièvement avant de la relâcher, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'institut. Aldertree les intercepta tous les trois,

\- Vous trois, vous allez en mission pour enquêter sur les meurtres de terrestres ordonna Victor

\- Entendu répondirent les trois

Ils allèrent se préparer, ils allèrent enquêter sur le terrain. Luke vint les accueillir sur le lieu du crime,

\- C'est d'origine démoniaque avoua Luke après avoir examiné le corps

Isabelle s'accroupit près du corps et le toucha,

\- C'est un démon possesseur indiqua Izzy

\- Donc on a affaire a un démon qui tue ses victimes en prenant possession d'un corps conclu Clary

\- C'est ça et il faut l'attraper très rapidement confirma Izzy

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

\- J'emmène le corps à l'institut et vous deux continuez les recherches proposa Isabelle

\- D'accord répondit Clary

Ils allèrent tous les deux à la rechercher du démon, ils virent des traînées de sang par terre. Ils suivirent les traces et virent un terrestre ne se souvenant plus de rien de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant,

\- C'est bien un démon possesseur, il exploite la haine et la colère des gens pour tuer confirma Alec

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Ils rentrèrent au bercail, ils firent leur rapport avant de se séparer chacun de leurs côtés. Le Veela alla prendre une douche et mit un bas de jogging sur lui, il entendit un grand fracas dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Lydia combattre Raj qui était possédé par le démon qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans l'institut, il projeta Raj contre le mur. Celui-ci était sonné, le démon réussis à s'enfuir. Alec vérifia Lydia qui avait un bras cassé, il la soigna avant de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Izzy et Clary vinrent le voir,

\- Il a réussi à passer et il va s'en prendre à l'un de nous si nous ne l'arrêtons pas conclu Izzy

\- Il ne faut pas que nous ayons des pensées négatives conseilla Alec

\- Entendu répondirent les filles

Il enquêta de son côte, quand il sentit un frisson glacé le traverser. Ses traits de Veela apparurent sur son visage, sa haine pour Jocelyn était très forte. Le démon le poussa à aller tuer Jocelyn, il résista.

\- SORS DE MON CORPS cria Alec en utilisant ses pouvoirs de Vélane

Ses ailes sortirent de son dos sous l'explosion de pouvoir, tout le monde se précipita vers lui l'ayant entendu crier. Le démon sortit de son corps ne pouvant pas l'atteindre, Clary prit sa dague et le planta dans le cœur du démon. Celui-ci disparu dans un nuage de fumée, Alec tomba à genoux épuisés en reprenant son apparence normale. Sa sœur et la rousse vinrent près de lui, elles virent Jace venir les voir.

\- Jace s'étonna Clary

\- Valentin est venu voler l'épée mortelle en s'attaquant à la cité silencieuse et en tuant des frères silencieux expliqua Jace

\- L'enflure jura Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et prit son parabataï dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, il le posa dans son lit. Un portail s'ouvrit dans la chambre d'Alec et Magnus sortit du portail en se précipitant à son chevet,

\- Il s'est juste évanouis rassura Jace

\- Tant mieux souffla Magnus en restant avec son amant

Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, il se réveilla sous la caresse et se releva pour se mettre à califourchon sur le sorcier et l'embrassa langoureusement. Magnus essaya de le repousser mais son odeur eut raison de lui, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Jace qui souriait amusé,

\- Je suis encore là et donc je pars pour vous laisser vous jeter dessus comme des affamés lança Jace amusé

Alec rougit alors que Magnus fit un sourire éclatant, Jace balança la tête et sortit de la pièce en les laissant seul.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'incrustation de Jace et la découverte d'Aldertree. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Ravie que ça t'a plu, et oui Aldertree va faire une erreur dans ce chapitre et il se mordre les doigts**

 **Maia 0067: Pour Clary, Alec a un peu raison car depuis qu'elle est arrivée tout à été de travers c'est pour cela qu'il s'est lâché**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec évita un coup de Jace, avant de l'attaquer à nouveau. Jace se défendit à son tour, il repoussa son frère. Le Veela recula en souriant, il sourit à son tour avant de charger son frère. Il riposta avec un coup violent, Jace recula et jeta ses armes. Il fit de même et essaya de prendre les jambes du blond, celui-ci l'attrapa et le fit basculer sur le sol. Il l'entoura de ses jambes pendant que Jace lui fit un clef de bras, ils firent une prise de force. Ils combattirent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relâcher l'un et l'autre essoufflé, ils se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Alors tu as parlé avec Clary où tu continues à l'éviter demanda Alec en se redressant

\- Je ne l'évite pas c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore trouvé les mots pour lui parler répondit Jace

\- Je te comprends mais il faudra que tu trouves le courage de lui dire conseilla Alec

\- Je sais et toi demanda Jace

\- Quoi moi demanda Alec

\- Et bien, entre Magnus et toi ça colle on dirait répondit Jace

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Je suis content que tu sois heureux avec lui, même si ça m'embête avec les paillettes grimaça Jace

Alec gloussa et Izzy vint les rejoindre dehors, ils se relèvent à la venue de leur sœur.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Une réunion avec tout le monde répondit Izzy

\- D'accord soupira Jace détestant les réunions

Ils se rendirent au centre des opérations, ils virent Aldertree sur l'estrade parlant de l'attaque de Valentin contre les frères silencieux et aussi par le démon possesseurs.

\- Je retire les charges contre Jace Wayland qui a essayé de récupérer l'épée mortelle déclara Aldertree

\- Hypocrite grinça Jace

Alec mit la main sur son épaule pour le calmer, il se calma sous l'influence de son parabataï. Le nouveau directeur dispersa tout le monde, Alec se massa la nuque en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour aller rejoindre son amant.

\- Lightwood, pourrais-je savoir où vous allez questionna Aldertree

\- Je vais chez Magnus Bane répondit Alec en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

\- Vous n'avez pas de travail à faire questionna Aldertree

\- Non, je n'ai pas de mission pour le moment et puis s'il y en a je vous rejoindrais tout de suite répondit Ale agacé

\- Très bien vous pouvez aller chez votre « ami » décréta Aldertree en tiquant sur le mot ami

Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et s'en alla, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son compagnon. Il arriva et entra directement, il trouva le salon vide. Il alla dans l'atelier du sorcier qui préparait une potion,

\- Alexander, tu es là remarqua Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Il vint s'approcher de lui et l'embrassa tendrement pour ensuite réfugier sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur sur sa marque. Magnus l'encercla de ses bras, il releva la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Ça te dirait de manger dans un endroit romantique rien que tout les deux proposa Magnus

\- Où demanda Alec

\- Tu verras sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Un portail s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent à Venise. Alec reconnu l'endroit pendant que Magnus soupira de nostalgie, il prit la main de son amant.

\- Tu viens, on va manger dans un restaurant avant de se balader sur les gondoles proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis sourit Alec en serrant sa main

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant et mangèrent en riant joyeusement avant de voguer sur une gondole, Alec avait la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Tu apprécies ta soirée demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr, c'est tellement beau tout ça complimenta Alec en englobant le tout

Il sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec passa sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, le Veela soupira d'aise sous le baiser de son compagnon. L'odeur d'Alec ensorcela de nouveau Magnus qui ressentit son désir se réveiller, il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec pour caresser sa peau. Alec fit pareille et faufila ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils levèrent la tête en même temps. Le gondolier parla en italien, Magnus répondit dans sa langue. Il les déposa sur la berge avant de repartir, Magnus fit un portail et les ramena dans son appartement.

\- Je suppose qu'il voulait dire pas d'affichage d'affection en public déduit Alec en retirant sa veste

\- Oui ria Magnus en venant le rejoindre

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, le sorcier claqua des doigts et des bougies apparurent un peu partout dans le salon.

\- Mieux demanda Magnus

\- Mieux répondit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, l'asiatique se glissa entre les jambes de son amant et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec embrassa sa joue et respira son odeur sur son sorcier, celui-ci recula et le fit enlever son t-shirt pour l'embrasser avant de descendre ses lèvres vers son torse qu'il parsema de baisers et de suçons. Il entendit un gémissement ressemblant à un chant d'oiseau de la part de son Veela, il sourit et continua ses baisers et ses suçons. Il sentit l'odeur d'Alec embaumer tout le salon, il poussa un grondement de plaisir sous l'influence de l'odeur. Alec commença à s'acharner sur son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau, il l'enleva et le jeta dans un coin.

\- Je te préfère avec une chemise souffla Alec

\- Pour que tu les déchires riposta Magnus

Il rit avant de l'attirer de nouveau sur lui, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer brusquement. Ils levèrent la tête du canapé, ils virent Jace avec un sac de sport.

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais est-ce que tu as une chambre de libre demanda Jace

Magnus se releva et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une chemise sur lui, Alec attrapa son t-shirt et le mit en rejoignant son frère.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Aldertree m'a foutu à la porte de l'institut juste parce que j'ai préféré lui sauver le cul au lieu de récupérer l'épée expliqua Jace

\- Je vois et tu aurais pu te défendre ou encore mieux m'envoyer un message et j'aurai rappliqué tout de suite pour le remettre à sa place car normalement il n'a pas le droit de te mettre à la porte déclara Alec

\- C'est juste temporaire, ne t'en fais pas rassura Jace

Le sorcier resta en retrait devant la discussion, il fit signe au blondinet d'aller dans la chambre d'ami. Alec vint le serrer dans ses bras,

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux héberger Jace demanda Alec

\- Oui, car au moins je te verrai très souvent vu que blondie est ton parabataï donc tu seras forcément ici à chaque fois sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

Il ria en l'embrassant doucement, il se détacha de lui doucement.

\- Il faut que j'aille sonner les cloches d'Aldertree, ensuite je pourrais peut-être revenir vers toi proposa Alec en souriant

\- Monsieur Lightwood, êtes-vous en train de me séduire susurra Magnus en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Je pense que oui sourit Alec sur le même ton

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Alec se sépara de lui à bout de souffle. Il se détacha de son amant avant de partir, Magnus le regarda en souriant en sentant que son compagnon était heureux. Il entendit du bruit et vit le parabataï de son amant le regarder en croisant les bras,

\- Il faudra que je t'explique quelques règles dans la maison lança Magnus en invoquant un verre de martini

\- C'est juste temporaire je te rassure et puis moi aussi il faut que je te parle déclara Jace

\- Tu veux parler d'Alec conclu Magnus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

\- Je sais que tu es son compagnon par sa nature de Veela mais je sais aussi que tu as eu beaucoup de relation dans le passé étant immortel commença Jace

\- Je ne jouerai jamais avec son cœur si c'est que tu penses, pour une bonne raison notre lien. C'est son odeur à lui qui m'attire au contraire d'un autre coupa Magnus en buvant sa boisson

Jace hocha la tête et écouta les règles de Magnus, pendant ce temps Alec rentra à l'institut. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Aldertree, celui-ci lisait un dossier au bord de la cheminée.

\- Alec Lightwood, vous êtes de retour de chez votre « ami » constata Aldertree

\- Magnus n'est pas mon « ami » comme vous dîtes mais mon compagnon, je ne suis pas ici pour me justifier auprès de vous au sujet de ma relation avec Magnus. Je -voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez mis Jace à la porte de l'institut demanda Alec en mettant les mains dans son dos

\- Car je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même étant donnée qu'il ma aidé à combattre Valentin mais il reste toujours un traître aux yeux de l'enclave déclara Aldertree

\- A vos yeux vous voulez dire, Jace mérite une seconde car il est loyal et honnête c'est pour cela qu'il a sauvé vos fesses rectifia Alec

\- Au détriment de l'épée cracha Aldertree

\- L'épée, on s'en moque tant que Valentin n'a pas trouvé le miroir mortel articula Alec

Le Veela sentit son pouvoir couler lentement en lui sous la colère, il respira doucement pour se calmer. Aldertree lui jeta un regard froid,

\- Cela va à l'encontre de la réputation de l'enclave et son honneur au contraire de vous qui fricoter avec un sorcier pesta le directeur

\- Grand sorcier de Brooklyn je vous prie, Magnus n'est pas un sorcier de bas étage et oui je sors avec lui rétorqua Alec

\- Vos parents peuvent avoir honte de vous en tout cas, se dévoiler comme ça avec un homme en plus d'une créature obscure grimaça Aldertree

Alec comprit que celui-ci ne supportait pas les créatures obscures et ni les gays, il s'approcha de l'émissaire de l'enclave en faisait apparaître ses traits de Veela.

\- Peut-être que je suis la honte de tous les Shadowhunter mais moi au moins j'assume qui je suis et vous l'enclave s'est que vous faîtes du trafique de Yin-Fen déclara Alec doucement

L'émissaire pâlit devant la déclaration d'Alec, celui-ci recula d'un pas avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Ne vous en prenez jamais à ma famille menaça Alec dont les traits étaient plus prononcés

Il sortit du bureau en laissant Aldertree cogiter sur l'apparence d'Alec, celui-ci se dirigea vers la salle de moniteur et se mit près de sa sœur qui était en train de vérifier les écrans.

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Izzy en passant la main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur

\- Ce n'est rien et toi ça vas tu transpire remarqua Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste chaud rassura Izzy

Il mit la main sur le front de sa petite sœur et sentit que celle-ci brûlante de fièvre, il retira sa main et obligea Isabelle à aller se reposer. Celle-ci protesta contre son frère,

\- Je vais bien je te dis rassura Isabelle

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien alors file dans ta chambre ordonna Alec

Elle fit la moue et alla se reposer, Alec prit le relais en vérifiant le moniteur. Clary arriva et vint près de lui,

\- Tu sais où est passé Jace demanda Clary

\- Il est chez Magnus pour le moment répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Clary

\- Va lui parler conseilla Alec

\- Je…, commença la rousse

\- CLARY cria Jocelyn

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, elle lui fit un regard d'excuse. Il hocha la tête, il retourna à son travail. Après avoir passé du temps sur le moniteur il se leva et alla dehors, il sortit ses ailes et s'envola. Il se sentit se détendre dans les airs, il atterrit sur l'immeuble. Il rangea ses ailes et entra dans l'immeuble, il descendit l'escalier. Il se rendit dans une chambre et se déshabilla avant de se glisser dans le lit, Magnus se retourna et sourit à son amant. Il se blottit contre lui, il s'endormit. Le lendemain Alec se leva et le vit endormi, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fit le petit déjeuner, il vit son frère sortir de la chambre d'ami. Il lui proposa le café, il le but.

\- Aldertree va peut-être te faire revenir à l'institut déclara Alec

\- Tu lui as parlé déduisit Jace

\- Oui et je lui ai fait comprendre son erreur et il va te reprendre confirma Alec

Jace remercia son frère de ce qu'il avait fait, il but son café et rentra dans la chambre. Il lava la vaisselle, quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler et des lèvres venir l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Bonjour sourit Alec

\- Bonjour salua Magnus en lui câlinant le nez

Le Veela enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, le sorcier sentit ses sens s'enflammer en sentant son odeur. Ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus plaqua Alec contre l'évier pour un baiser fougueux. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils se séparèrent et vit Jace avec un regard blasé,

\- Non mais sérieux les gars à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez on dirait que vous avez faim de l'un et de l'autre remarqua Jace

Alec se dégagea de son amant en rougissant devant la remarque de Jace, il savait que celui-ci avait raison étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ça se terminait par une embrassade torride. Magnus fit la moue et se dirigea vers son atelier, les deux chasseurs remarquèrent qu'il portait des pantoufles de lapin roses fuchsia. Jace se tourna vers lui,

\- Sans commentaire lâcha Alec rouge

Alec termina son petit déjeuner et prévint son amant qu'il partait, il se tourna vers Jace qui était encore en jogging.

\- Tu viens proposa Alec

\- Non pas aujourd'hui, et puis je vais en profiter pour prendre un peu de recul pensa Jace

\- Comme tu veux et ne t'approches pas de Magnus gronda Alec

\- Les mecs à paillettes avec des chaussons en lapins rose fuchsia ce n'est pas mon genre grimaça Jace d'horreur

Il sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte pour aller à l'institut, il s'y rendit et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il ressortit en essuyant ses cheveux, il poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il se changea et ressortit de sa chambre et passa devant celle de sa sœur, il la vit sur son lit essayant de stopper les tremblements de ses mains.

\- Izzy, tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui tout va bien rassura Izzy en stoppant ses tremblements

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec pas rassuré

\- Oui alors tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre hier soir taquina Izzy

\- J'étais chez Magnus et j'ai dormi là-bas répondit Alec

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux,

\- Non nous n'avons pas couché ensemble répliqua Alec rouge

\- Oh dommage souffla Izzy en faisant la moue

\- Même si on a fait quelques caresses intimes c'est tout confessa Alec encore plus rouge

\- Ça m'étonne pas que vous ayez déjà commencé à faire des caresses intimes vues que chaque fois que vous vous retrouve on dirait que vous êtes sur le point de vous envoyer en l'air ricana Izzy amusée

\- Je sais souffla Alec en se mordant les lèvres en pensant à son amant

Elle sourit avant de se lever,

\- Il faut que j'y aille faire une mission pour Aldertree, peut-être que je vais passer voir mon beau-frère nargua Izzy

\- IZZY s'étrangla Alec complètement rouge

Il se leva et alla vers la salle d'opération, Aldertree donnait des ordres à tout le monde. Alec s'assit dans le fauteuil pour regarder le moniteur,

\- Alec Lightwood, pourrais-je vous voir dans mon bureau demanda Aldertree

Il hocha la tête et suivit Aldertree dans le bureau du directeur,

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs vous concernant lança Aldertree

\- Comme quoi questionna Alec les mains dans le dos

\- Et bien vous possédez des ailes comme ceux d'un ange, parfois vous avez des duvets d'oiseau autour de votre visage comme un masque au niveau de vos yeux. Votre liaison avec ce sorcier et votre beauté singulière. Vous êtes un Vélane déduisit Aldertree

\- Oui je suis un Vélane plus précisément un Veela pour les mâles et Magnus est mon compagnon mais je le suis par mon ancêtre qui était un Vélane, et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Alec

\- Je pourrais signaler votre état à l'enclave menaça Aldertree

\- Faites cela et l'enclave seront encore plus heureux que je suis Vélane car rare où un Veela de grande puissance puisse être un Shadowhunter riposta Alec froideur

\- Ils font partie du petit peuple remarqua l'émissaire de l'enclave

\- Oui et alors ils n'ont jamais déclaré allégeance ni à la reine des fées et ni au roi des fées de la cour des ténèbres déclara Alec

L'autre chasseur sentit la situation lui échapper en menaçant de révéler la seconde nature d'Alec et sa liaison avec le sorcier, Alec tourna les talons.

\- Excusez-moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec vous répondit Alec

Il sortit et sentit ses traits commencer à apparaître doucement, il les rétracta avant de marcher doucement. Il termina ce qu'il avait à faire à l'institut, il partit chez Magnus pour passer la soirée avec lui. Ils se rendirent à Tokyo cette fois-ci, ils firent les magasins. Ils rentrèrent par le portail,

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée même si j'ai failli m'étouffer avec le Wasabi ria Alec doucement

\- Au moins la prochaine fois tu en prendras très peu sourit Magnus en rangeant ses sacs

Alec prit un sac et le donna à Magnus,

\- C'est pour moi demanda Magnus

\- Oui j'ai craqué en les voyants en pensant à toi répondit Alec

Le sorcier glissa sa main à l'intérieur du paquet et découvrit des pantoufles à l'effigie d'un chat de couleur bleue, il fut heureux du cadeau.

\- C'est très gentil et je les adore vraiment sourit Magnus

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille, Alec passa ses mains autour de son cou pour s'embrasser quand ils entendirent des rires masculins et féminins. Ils se relâchèrent en soupirant quand Magnus claqua des doigts,

\- Mieux demanda Magnus en mettant la musique

\- Mieux sourit Alec

Ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, le sorcier fit s'allonger son amant dans le canapé en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils continuèrent de flirter sur le canapé, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée.

\- Je te jure que je vais transformer cet importun qui ose déranger le grand sorcier de Brooklyn gronda Magnus énervé d'être interrompu dans son câlin avec Alec

Celui-ci gloussa, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir.

\- Vous avez intérêt d'être entrain de vous vider de votre sang ou d'avoir une somme gastronomique pour me déranger vociféra Magnus

\- Magnus aide-moi, je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller s'évanouis Raphaël blessé

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cette état demanda Magnus en vérifiant ses blessures

Il l'emmena dans le salon et sentit la jalousie de son compagnon par leur lien, il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il regardait Raphaël avec jalousie.

\- Alexander soupira Magnus

\- C'est plus fort que moi grimaça Alec en essayant de se calmer

\- Il est comme mon fils révéla Magnus en usant de sa magie pour soigner Raphaël

Celui-ci reprit connaissance et regarda son père de cœur, il tourna la tête et vit Alec assis dans un fauteuil les bras croisés avec une expression de jalousie sur le visage.

\- Tu m'expliques qui t'a mis dans cet état et ne me dis pas que c'est encore l'une de tes conquêtes essaya de plaisanter Magnus

\- C'est Aldertree qui m'a mis dans cet état après avoir voulu des renseignements sur la mort de plusieurs terrestres qui se sont fait vider de leur sang, il croie que c'est mon clan qui est à l'origine de ça expliqua Raphaël

\- Je vois mais je pense qu'il fait ça pour se venger d'Alec et de moi car il sait que je t'ai recueilli autrefois et que je te considère comme mon propre fils fulmina Magnus

Raphaël regarda Alec qui s'était calmé pendant leur discussion, il leva un sourcil avant de remarquer la marque de Magnus dans le cou.

\- Vous êtes ensemble déduit Raphaël en regardant Magnus

\- Oui, je suis son compagnon sourit Magnus qui confirma les dires de son fils de cœur

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

Il se tourna vers Alec,

\- Je peux t'appeler beau-papa nargua le vampire

\- Non aucune chance réfuta Alec

\- Voyons Raphaël s'indigna Magnus amusé

Il fit un sourire goguenard, Jace sortit de la chambre en caleçon et trouva Raphaël dans le salon amoché.

\- Un bronzage qui a mal tourné demanda Jace

\- C'est à cause d'Aldertree répondit Alec

\- Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose contre ce connard cracha Jace

\- Je suis d'accord avec le blondin renchéri Raphaël

Ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée, Magnus fit un tour de main et ouvrit la porte.

\- Magnus, tu pourrais m'aider avec la boîte qu'on a trouvée chez Camille questionna Simon en entrant dans le salon

Raphaël vint le voir et commença à se disputer avec Simon, ils sortirent les crocs se menaçant l'un et l'autre. Alec et Jace vinrent les ceinturer, Magnus les fit se calmer.

\- DU CALME LES GARS cria Magnus

Les deux vampires se calmèrent sous le cri de Magnus, Alec alla prendre le sorcier dans ses bras en respirant son odeur pour le calmer. Magnus respira son odeur et se sentit s'apaiser doucement avant de le repousser doucement,

\- Bien, on va prendre un verre et parler comme des gens civilisés et non se jeter dessus comme des animaux proposa Magnus

\- Comme Alec et toi chuchota Jace

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Jace questionna Alec

\- Non réfuta Jace

L'asiatique se servit un verre d'alcool avant de regarder les deux vampires, Simon expliqua pour la boîte qu'il avait trouvée chez Camille. Raphaël arracha la boîte dans les mains de Simon,

\- Au contraire tu viens de te sauver la mise car cette boîte contient les cendres du tombeau de Camille et surtout on peut l'appeler avec expliqua Raphaël

\- Maintenant tu ne me menacerais plus de me transformer en litière pour chat conclu Simon

\- Seulement si tu l'ouvres trop s'agaça Raphaël

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui renchérit Jace

Il prit un petit couteau et entailla la main de Simon avant de déposer son sang sur la boîte qui s'ouvrit,

\- Tu étais obligé de faire ça demanda Simon

\- Tu es une des créatures de Camille alors ton sang est le même que le sien répondit Raphaël

Magnus vit la cendre de son ex-petite amie dans la boîte, il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer,

\- Je vais bien mais j'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients pour invoquer Camille déclara Magnus

Il alla écrire une liste de choses avant de les donner aux deux vampires, ils s'en allèrent en se chamaillant. Magnus prépara la potion et demanda aux deux Shadowhunter de le laisser un moment avant de partir avec la boîte dans son atelier, Alec resta devant la porte.

\- Laisse-le régler ses problèmes conseilla Jace

\- Oui mais Camille est une sale vipère en plus d'être une garce psychopathe doublée d'une salope sans cœur cracha Alec énervé

Il était tellement énervé qu'il fit apparaître ses traits de Veela, Jace souffla en sentant sa colère contre la blonde.

\- Alec calmes-toi apaisa Jace en mettant sa main sur son épaule

Il fit disparaître ses traits en soufflant doucement, il alla dans le canapé inquiet en regardant la porte. Jace le rassura, la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui avait le visage fermé. Alec se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça très fort, il le serra fermement. Le blond s'éclipsa en les laissant seul, le chasseur caressa le visage de son compagnon.

\- Tu veux en parler demanda Alec avec douceur

\- Non pas pour le moment répondit Magnus en l'embrassant doucement

\- Comme tu veux mais je suis là pour toi rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de plonger son visage dans les cheveux de son amant pour respirer son odeur qui l'apaisa,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vérité sur Jace et le dîner familiale. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui leur liens trés forts qu'ils ressentent les émotions de l'un et de l'autre, oui Izzy a des problèmes et tu le sais si tu suis la série**

 **Nono 0109 : Izzy n'est pas malade mais autre chose, pour nos tourtereaux disons qu'ils oulient rapidement où ils sont à chaque fois qu'ils sont proche XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Magnus embrassa le cou de son amant qui soupira d'aise, il caressa sa peau en faufilant sa main sous son t-shirt. Alec caressa sa peau sous sa chemise, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il poussa un soupir de frustration en répondant à son téléphone,

\- Oui répondit Alec au téléphone

Son interlocuteur répondit avant qu'il raccroche, il passa la main sur son visage avant de regarder son compagnon.

\- Il faut que j'y aille soupira Alec en se redressant

\- Vas-y, je ne bougerai pas d'ici et puis j'attendrai ton retour sourit Magnus

\- Je fais vite sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa avant de se lever et s'arranger, il sortit de l'appartement de son compagnon en sifflant joyeusement. Alec arriva dans l'institut pour prendre ses armes, il alla faire sa mission. Il fit son rapport et trouva sa sœur en train de chercher quelques choses sur le moniteur,

\- Tu viens de rater une mission où il y avait un nid de démons Shax à exterminer déclara Alec

\- J'avais d'autres choses à faire, c'est pour ça révéla Izzy en se massant la nuque

\- Tu es sûr que ça va s'inquiéta Alec en voyant le visage pâle de sa sœur

\- Oui tout va bien, alors Magnus et toi demanda Izzy

\- Ça va répondit Alec

\- Ça va ? Tu sais que tu as un suçon dans le cou gloussa Izzy

Alec rougit et cacha son suçon sous le rire de sa sœur, il s'en alla pendant que celle-ci s'éventait. Il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc avant d'aller prendre une douche, il s'avança vers le centre des opérations et vit Izzy sur le moniteur toujours en train de chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches demanda Alec

\- Rien de particulier ne rassura Izzy en sueur

\- Tu as l'air pâle Izzy remarqua Alec

\- Je te dis que c'est rien réfuta Izzy

Alec alla protesta quand il sourit,

\- IZZY, ALEC cria Max en venant vers eux

\- Max salua Alec en se baissant pour réceptionner son jeune frère

Maryse entra dans la pièce,

\- Maman salua Izzy en allant saluer sa mère

\- Je suis contente de vous voir les enfants salua Maryse en serrant son fils aîné dans ses bras

\- Alors où est papa demanda Izzy

\- Ton père va venir très bientôt, il doit régler des choses à Idris répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Izzy

\- J'espère que vous allez bien s'inquiéta Maryse ayant eu vent de l'attaque sur l'institut

\- Oui maman, nous allons très bien rassura Alec en l'étreignant dans ses bras

Elle serra son fils sous les regards souriants de son plus jeune fils et de sa fille, elle remarqua l'absence de Jace.

\- Où est Jace questionna Maryse

Alec lui expliqua la situation de Jace, il vit sa mère devenir enragée contre Aldertree. Elle s'avança d'un pas rageur vers le bureau d'Aldertree et ouvrit la porte violemment, l'émissaire de l'enclave fut surpris de voir la matriarche Lightwood entrer en furie dans son bureau. Il déposa le dossier qu'il lisait dans ses mains sur le bureau, il fit face à Maryse.

\- Maryse Lightwood, je suis heureux de vous voir ici à l'institut salua Aldertree

\- Epargnez-moi votre ton mielleux, pourquoi avez-vous mis mon fils dehors alors que l'enclave n'a jamais décidé de ça fulmina Maryse

\- Jace Wayland…commença Aldertree

\- Lightwood, son nom est Jace Lightwood rectifia Maryse d'un ton tranchant

Alec frémit devant le ton tranchant de sa mère, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en colère à ce point.

\- Il a laissé Valentin partir avec l'épée mortelle révéla Aldertree

\- Parce qu'il était occupé à sauver ses pairs, je trouve qu'il a fait un acte héroïque en le faisant mais à quoi ça sers de vous dire ça alors que vous préférez une stupide épée que vous l'enclave n'avez pas eu à l'esprit de cacher quelque part en sachant que Valentin recherchait les trois instruments mortels cracha Maryse ton sec

\- Maryse Lightwood, je vous prie de ne pas oublier que je suis le représentant de l'enclave rappela Aldertree

\- Un piètre représentant en tout cas, Lydia Brandwell elle au moins comprenait la situation et réfléchissait avant d'agir sur ce je vais m'en aller au lieu de rester avec un être imbu de sa personne vociféra Maryse en tournant les talons

Aldertree serra les poings, elle sortit hors de la pièce avant de tourner vers son fils aîné.

\- Je veux voir Jace tout de suite ordonna Maryse

\- D'accord maman répondit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble chez Magnus, celui-ci fut étonné de voir la mère de famille devant sa porte et les fit entrer dans son loft.

\- Où est Jace demanda Maryse

\- Dans la chambre d'amis vers la gauche répondit Magnus en refermant la porte

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où son fils était, le sorcier pivota vers son amant et le regarda en l'interrogeant du regard. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Aldertree, l'asiatique fit un regard de dédain quand il mentionna le nom de l'émissaire de l'enclave. Alec vint dans ses bras et enfouis sa tête dans son cou pour câliner sa marque, son compagnon le serra aussi et respira son odeur ce qui le fit se jeter sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa en le plaquant contre le mur du hall, Alec crocheta sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il dévia ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, avant d'arriver à son cou, le Veela déchira la chemise de son amant en faisant éclater les boutons. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mécontent, il roula des yeux avant de continuer son exploration tranquillement. Magnus en profita pour s'attaquer à son cou en le ravageant de baiser et de suçons, il déchira à son tour la chemise d'Alec ce qui le fit embrasser encore plus durement. Alec commença à se frotter contre lui, il le fit porta ce qui le fit encercler ses jambes autour de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Maryse et Jace dans le salon. Si Jace avait un regard blasé habituer à leurs embrassades torrides ce qui n'était pas le cas de Maryse qui était gêné de voir son fils à demi-nu dans les bras de son compagnon en train de faire des caresses intimes, Alec rougit furieusement et Magnus le remit par terre en claquant des doigts pour réparer leurs chemises à tous les deux.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer proposa Maryse

\- Tu sais maman tu t'habitueras très rapidement crois-moi, je suis habitué à la longue déclara Jace

Alec rougit encore plus parce que venait de dire son parabataï alors que Magnus affichait un sourire narquois,

\- Bien je pense que je vais rentrer à l'institut d'ailleurs Magnus j'organise un dîner familial et je vous invites proposa Maryse

\- J'accepte volontiers accepta Magnus

\- A plus tard alors, je suppose que Jace va m'accompagner à l'institut supposa Maryse en regardant son fils aîné

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que Jace ricana moqueusement, ils s'en allèrent en laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls. Magnus pivota vers son Veela qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Maryse les avait surpris en pleines embrassades torrides, il se dirigea vers son bar et servit deux verres d'alcool.

\- Un petit verre proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie accepta Alec d'une voix blanche

Il le but cul sec sous les yeux surpris de Magnus qui regarda le verre vide dans ses mains, le Veela commença à avoir les joues rouges dûes à l'alcool. Il se tourna vers son amant, il marcha légèrement de travers avant de s'accrocher à lui.

\- J'avais oublié que les Vélane avaient une résistance à l'alcool de niveaux zéro réalisa Magnus

\- Magnus…tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes hein demanda Alec en s'accrochant à sa nuque

\- Oui, je t'aime tu es mon compagnon répondit Magnus amusé par ses réactions

\- Oui tu es mon compagnon…HIPS…tu es à moi et non à cette salope de blondasse dont je ne me souviens pas le nom Candy, non Candice ah mince je ne me souviens plus pleurnicha Alec complètement ivre

\- C'est Camille mon chéri révéla Magnus

\- Ah bon elle s'appelait Camille et bien pour moi c'est une conasse, tu es à moi et non à elle avoua Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Toi aussi tu es à moi susurra Magnus en l'embrassa chastement

Il ria euphorique, il déballa toute sa vie en lui disant ses secrets les plus intimes. Magnus fut ravi d'entendre que celui-ci aimerait faire sa première fois dans un cadre romantique étant moitié Vélane, Alec le regarda un moment avant de se lever en tanguant un peu trop.

\- Tu sais quoi, nous allons faire l'amour proposa Alec toujours ivre

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui je suis prêt en plus on fera un bébé tous les deux, oui c'est ça faisons un bébé tout de suite puis on va se marier. Non on va se marier ensuite faire un bébé parce que maman va nous tuer de faire un bébé hors mariage, OH je viens de réaliser que si on fait un bébé il sera le plus beau bébé du monde. Plus beau que Jace mais chut hein ne vas pas lui dire que nous allons faire un bébé ça va le rendre jaloux chuchota Alec en mimant un silence

Magnus était amusé par la situation, il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre en zigzaguant de travers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien je vais faire un bébé avec toi, un joli bébé aux yeux bleus en forme de chat comme nos deux yeux. Oui comme tes yeux de chat que j'adore, si tu savais à quel point ils m'excitent à chaque fois que je les regarde confia Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Magnus étonné devant la confession

\- Oui répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en le déshabillant, il se tourna vers Magnus pour l'embrasser quand ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Le sorcier alla ouvrir la porte et vit Jace en compagnie d'Izzy,

\- Papa est rentré d'Idris et veut voir Alec décréta Izzy

\- Malheureusement ton frère n'est pas en état de voir ton père réfuta Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- IZZY CHERIE cria Alec en se précipitant vers sa sœur

Il le serra dans ses bras très fort, il lui caressa les cheveux. Izzy et Jace restèrent scotchés devant l'état d'ébriété d'Alec alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu boire de l'alcool,

\- Il a bu qu'un verre d'alcool et voilà quoi dévoila Magnus

\- Ah Izzy chérie, tu seras la marraine de notre bébé déclara Alec

\- Quel bébé questionna Izzy en se retenant de rire

\- Ben le bébé de Magnus et moi que nous allons faire, oui nous allons faire l'amour pour que qu'il puisse déposer sa petite graine en moi ensuite pouf j'aurai un bébé dans le bidon expliqua Alec en touchant son ventre plat

Jace se tenant le ventre en riant devant les explications de son frère, il se reprit avant de sortir son téléphone pour le filmer. Alec se toucha le ventre comme il fera une femme enceinte,

\- Ah il y a aussi une autre méthode pour faire des bébés, on dit que si on s'embrasse trop eh bien on tombe enceinte peut-être que je suis déjà enceinte déclara Alec ivre

Izzy n'en pouvant tellement plus qu'elle se rattrapa au mur en riant tellement fort, Magnus souriait amusé par son compagnon.

\- Magnus, tu te rendre compte, je suis enceinte de notre bébé. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas préparé la chambre du bébé pleurnicha Alec en courant dans ses bras

\- On le fera, ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Alec passa la soirée à prétendre être enceinte de Magnus, Jace avait envoyé un message de feu à leurs parents pour prévenir de l'état d'Alec, ils passèrent la soirée à rire de ces mimiques. Le blond crut mourir de rire quand le noiraud mit un coussin sous son t-shirt pour simuler une grossesse, celui-ci s'écroula endormi en caressant son faux ventre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en étouffant un gémissement de douleur sous le tintamarre dans sa tête, il avait l'impression que Simon s'était installé dans sa tête en parlant à plusieurs. Il enfouit sa tête sous les coussins en respirant l'odeur de Magnus qui calma son mal de tête,

\- Bonjour mon chou salua Magnus

\- Magnus moins fort, j'ai l'impression que ce vampire s'est incrusté dans ma tête pour parler à plusieurs grimaça Alec

Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et le soigna avec sa magie ce qui le soulagea, il se leva du lit et remarqua un coussin sous son ventre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce coussin sous mon t-shirt demanda Alec

\- C'est toi qui la mis sous ton t-shirt déclara Magnus

\- Par l'ange qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir demanda Alec en essayant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé

\- Ta fratrie était passés pour venir te récupérer car ton père est rentré d'Idris mais tu n'étais pas en état de le voir expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Il alla prendre une douche et ressortis rafraîchi, il alla dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Jace entra dans la cuisine et sourit en le voyant,

\- Balance ta vanne pesta Alec

\- Non, je ne te ferrai pas cette joie maintenant mais lors du dîner familial sourit Jace

Il roula des yeux avant de recevoir un message de feu de la part de leurs parents, ils hochèrent la tête et ils se rendirent à l'institut. Alec grimaça en apercevant le regard désapprouvé de son père,

\- Je m'excuse s'excusa Alec

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa femme, elle acquiesça de la tête

\- L'inquisitrice Herondale viendra à l'institut pour vérifier les pouvoirs de Jace et de Clary déclara Maryse

\- Est-ce que Aldertree le sait demanda Isabelle en crachant sur le nom de l'émissaire de l'enclave

\- Oui répondit Maryse

\- Très bien, je dirai à Clary pour l'inquisitrice accepta Jace

Alec regarda son frère inquiet au sujet de sa relation avec la rousse, celle-ci s'était mise avec le vampire depuis une semaine. Il lui fit un regard rassurant,

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'irai bien rassura Jace

\- Si tu le dis souffla Alec

Plus tard il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour tirer quelques flèches sur les cibles, Isabelle vint le prévenir de l'arrivée de l'inquisitrice. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de contrôle pour l'accueillir, une femme assez âgée aux cheveux blonds presque blancs par la vieillesse entra dans le bâtiment. L'émissaire de l'enclave vint l'accueillir,

\- Valentin a déjà la coupe et maintenant il a l'épée mortel, comment ça se fait que vous avez pu échouer de la sorte ? Nous vous avons envoyé ici pour ramener de l'ordre et non pour que vous deveniez le patron dans cet institut gronda Imogène

\- Je suis terriblement désolé s'excusa Aldertree

\- Vos excuses ne rameront pas l'épée mortel pesta Imogène

Elle se tourna vers l'ensemble des chasseurs dans la pièce en garde à vous, elle remarqua la présence de Robert et Maryse.

\- Je vois que vous êtes là aussi remarqua Imogène

\- Bonjour Imogène salua Robert

Elle fit un geste agacé et alla dans le bureau directorial, Alec regarda Aldertree en ricanant devant sa mine déconfite face à la remontrance de la vieille femme. Jace entra dans le hall accompagné de Clary, il les accompagna devant le bureau. Ils toquèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau, Imogène les regarda entrer dans la pièce. Elle dévisagea Jace longuement en fronçant les sourcils,

\- C'est vous les enfants de Valentin questionna Imogène

\- Oui répondit Jace

\- Je voudrais que vous me fassiez une démonstration de vos pouvoirs déclara Imogène

\- Entendu répondit Clary ne laissant pas Jace répliquer

Il tira Clary dans un coin en lui demandant d'être sûr ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle lui répondit déterminer à le faire. L'inquisitrice se tourna vers Alec,

\- Vous aussi monsieur Lightwood, vos parents m'ont raconté au sujet de votre seconde nature déclara Imogène

\- Très bien répondit Alec

Ils se rendirent dans la cour, Jace et Clary commencèrent à se battre sous les yeux d'Alec et d'Imogène. Celle-ci ne décolla pas ses yeux de Jace, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Le blondinet fit une démonstration de ses pouvoirs devant elle, avant de faire un grand saut en la laissant passer. Imogène passa pour donner sa stèle à Clary, celle-ci dessina sa nouvelle rune qu'elle avait inventé et fit apparaître un rayon de lumière au creux de sa main.

\- C'est à vous monsieur Lightwood décréta Imogène

Alec s'avança au centre pour montrer ses pouvoirs, Imogène retourna à sa place quand elle passa près de Jace. Elle remarqua un détail sur l'épaule de Jace, elle vit la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur l'épaule de Jace.

\- Cette cicatrice, où tu l'as eue questionna Imogène

\- Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai eu toute ma vie répondit Jace

\- Comment s'est possible ? A moins que…stoppa Imogène

\- Un problème madame l'inquisitrice demanda Alec

Elle dévisagea Jace avant de s'approcher de lui et mit sa main sur son visage tremblant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les canards demanda Imogène

\- Non madame, ce sont des créatures vicieuses et démoniaques grimaça Jace d'horreur

Clary se tourna vers Alec qui fait un regard blasé,

\- Il a une phobie des canards, et on ne sait pas d'où ça vient avoua Alec en haussant les épaules

Imogène laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues, Maryse et Robert vinrent les voir et vit la vieille femme en train de pleurer en caressant la joue de Jace.

\- Imogène appela Maryse en s'approchant

Elle regarda toujours Jace comme une lumière qui venait d'éclairer dans sa vie,

\- Tu es exactement comme ton père sourit Imogène

Jace commença à fulminer sous les paroles d'Imogène,

\- Je n'ai rien à avoir avec lui, Valentin…commença à protester Jace

\- Valentin n'est pas ton père, tu es un Herondale coupa Imogène

\- QUOI crièrent tous

La vieille femme raconta l'origine de la cicatrice sur son épaule, Jace toucha la cicatrice éberluée.

\- Je suis un Herondale mais Valentin m'a avoué qu'il était mon père pâli Jace

\- Il a menti, tu es bien et bel un Herondale avoua Imogène

Elle se tourna vers les parents Lightwood, elle les remercia d'un mouvement de tête de s'être occupé de son petit-fils. Elle enleva un collier de son cou qui avait une bague, elle regarda son petit-fils.

\- Je sais qu'on t'a appris beaucoup mais maintenant tu ne seras plus seul dans cette voie, tu viens d'une famille réputée pour sa loyauté, sa ténacité et sa foi envers la justice. Tu vas recevoir l'héritage qui devait t'être dû à ta naissance dévoila Imogène en passant le collier avec la bague d'Herondale

Elle toucha ses épaules avec fermeté comme pour montrer qu'elle était fière de lui,

\- Maintenant mon garçon tu vas savoir ce que c'est d'être un Herondale déclara Imogène

Jace toucha la bague émue avant de se tourner vers Alec, celui-ci s'approcha et lui fit une accolade fraternelle. Clary se mordit les lèvres devant la révélation, ses sentiments pour Jace commencèrent à refaire surface.

\- Je suis contente pour toi souffla Clary

\- Merci remercia Jace

Il regarda les Lightwood, Maryse s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

\- Que tu sois un Herondale ou un Lightwood, tu es toujours mon fils et je suis toujours ta mère avoua Maryse

Il serra sa mère très fort, plus tard Imogène serra son petit-fils dans ses bras avant de partir pour Idris. Aldertree s'avança vers lui,

\- J'espère que vous serez de retour à l'institut souhaita Aldertree

\- Avec joie ironisa Jace

Les restes de sa fratrie étaient en train de ricaner de la peur d'Aldertree devant l'inquisitrice depuis la révélation de son lien avec Jace, plus tard Alec venait de se doucher et regardait ses vêtements normaux pour le dîner familial. Le dîner avait lieu chez Magnus pour éviter qu'Aldertree intervienne dans leur rassemblement familial, Magnus vint près de lui en le sentant stressé.

\- Arrête de stresser, tes parents m'ont accepté depuis que tu m'as marqué comme tien apaisa Magnus

\- Je sais mais je te présente comme mon compagnon officiel souffla Alec

Il fit pivoter sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa, il sentit celui-ci se calmer par son lien. La porte d'entrée sonna, ils allèrent ouvrir et virent toute la famille Lightwood au grand complet devant sa porte.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'accueillerai toute la famille Lightwood chez moi. Je crois que j'aurai rit pendant des années nargua Magnus

Izzy sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entendre un piaillement menaçant d'Alec, elle roula des yeux avant d'entrer. Sa mère fit la même ce qui fit se produire la même chose, elle mit les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi s'excusa Alec

Le sorcier ricana devant le désarroi de son compagnon, ils servirent un apéritif à tout le monde. Ils passèrent à table et rigolèrent devant les aventures de Magnus,

\- Je vous jure que les lamas ont migré alors qu'ils sont des animaux sédentaires tellement que je jouait mal du charango raconta Magnus

\- Les pauvres animaux rigola Izzy

Il leur raconta quelques aventures de leurs ancêtres ce qui fascinait Jace et Max,

\- Will Herondale détestait Gabriel et son frère Gédéon, je peux vous dire qu'une fois alors que je suis venu voir mon amie Tessa pour une potion. Ils étaient en train de se bagarrer avant que Will casse la jambe de Gabriel, tout ça pour qu'il puisse voir son parabataï Jem Castairs qui était devenu un frère silencieux raconta Magnus

\- Attends Jem Castairs c'est frère Zachariah, le frère silencieux qui a été élu le frère le plus sexy de l'année par le calendrier réalisa Izzy

\- Il existe un calendrier de ce genre s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, il y avait un dans la bibliothèque répondit Maryse en buvant son verre de vin

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, celle-ci réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- En fait je l'ai trouvé par hasard rectifia Maryse

\- Je vais brûler ce calendrier grommela Robert jaloux

Maryse gloussa légèrement devant les regards amusés de ses enfants et le sourire narquois de Magnus,

\- D'ailleurs maman et papa, vous allez être content parce que vous serez bientôt grands-parents lâcha Jace

Izzy éclata de rire, les deux parents se tournèrent vers Izzy avec des gros yeux. Alec faisait de même,

\- Pas moi, je ne suis pas enceinte réfuta Izzy

\- C'est Alec qui est enceinte rigola Jace en montrant la vidéo où Alec prenait un coussin en le mettant sous son t-shirt pour simuler une grossesse

\- Par l'ange gémi Alec de honte

Magnus rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue, il se leva pour aller préparer du café. Le Veela se leva aussi en lui proposant son aide pour échapper aux vannes de sa fratrie et les questions de sa mère,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, j'ai honte de moi commenta Alec en mettant les mains sur son visage

Le sorcier vint enlever ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a fait plaisir pendant que tu étais ivre, c'était que tu voulais avoir un enfant avec moi mais aussi que tu adorais ma marque de sorcier avoua Magnus

\- C'est vrai que j'aime ta marque de sorcier, tu es tellement beau déclara Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier, Alec vint enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de sentir son odeur qui enflamma ses sens, il vint l'embrasser passionnément sous les effets du désir, le noiraud gémit en ressentait le désir de son sorcier. Il commença à dévier ses lèvres, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils virent Jace près de la porte,

\- Je vous avais dit qu'ils allaient se jeter comme des affamés sur l'un et l'autre, on attend toujours notre café donc ranger vos hormones au placard conseilla Jace en partant

\- Je peux transformer ton parabataï en cochon d'inde proposa Magnus

Il éclata de rire à cela, ils préparèrent le café et entendirent les chamailleries d'Izzy et de Jace,

\- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois, si Alec faisait un bébé avec Magnus, tu aurais pu avoir un neveu alors imagine qu'il vient te demander de l'entraîner aux techniques de Shadowhunter protesta Izzy

\- Par l'ange je ne l'ai pas réalisé, HE LES GARS SORTEZ VOS HORMONES ET ALEC TU AS INTERET DE FAIRE UN MEC cria Jace

\- Jace, on ne crie pas à table gronda Maryse

Le couple ramena du café pour tout le monde,

\- Alec chéri, je serai ravie d'être grand-mère révéla Maryse

\- Et moi d'être grand-père renchérit Robert

\- Par l'ange soupira Alec en voyant que ses parents étaient la partie

Magnus gloussa légèrement en le soutenant, le dîner se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur avant que toute la famille rentre à l'institut. Alec préféra rester avec son compagnon pour l'aider, ils allèrent ensuite se coucher après s'être câliné.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'addiction d'Izzy et la fureur d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui Alec ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool et Maryse est terrifiante concernant ses enfants**

 **Nono 0109 : Ravie que ça t'a plu que Alec ivre, oui Jace a retrouvé sa famille d'origine**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec observait Magnus s'entraîner avec sa magie ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, celui-ci était torse nu et faisait des mouvements de mains avec sa magie. Le sorcier s'arrêta de s'entraîner et se tourna vers son amant qui le dévorait des yeux, il sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il le prit par le pan du pantalon pour qu'il s'approche encore plus de lui, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur lui. Magnus plongea son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur, ses sens s'enflammèrent. Il le serra en l'embrassant langoureusement, il l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, il dévia ses lèvres vers son cou pour le ravager de suçons et de baisers. Alec déchira la chemise de Magnus pour caresser sa peau en faisant éclater les boutons,

\- Ma chemise protesta Magnus

\- Tu la répareras plus tard glissa Alec en l'embrassant sur le torse

Le sorcier bouda quelques minutes avant de continuer son exploration, il l'embrassa toujours sur le torse. Ils entendirent la sonnette, ils se séparèrent en soupirant de frustration. La sonnette ne s'arrêta pas,

\- Ça va, j'arrive. Je suppose que c'est le client que je devais voir aujourd'hui grommela Magnus en claquant des doigts pour réparer sa chemise

Il alla ouvrir la porte pendant que Alec se redressait en s'arrangea, il alla dans le salon pour voir une femme dans un tailleur chic. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, elle se tourna et parla dans une langue étrangère. Magnus lui répondit avant qu'elle ne le suive dans son atelier, Alec haussa les épaules et s'en alla après avoir prévenu son amant de son départ. Il se rendit à l'institut pour aller en mission, il vit sa sœur revenir aussi.

\- Où étais-tu demanda Alec en la voyant en pleine forme

\- J'étais parti vérifier quelques petits trucs répondit Izzy en faisant un geste que c'était rien

\- Tu es sûr, je dis ça parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais malade s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je te rassure que je vais très bien rassura Izzy en lui caressant le visage

\- Si tu le dis soupira Alec

\- Allez allons regarder s'il y a des missions pour nous sourit Izzy

Ils rentrèrent dans l'institut et virent Jace en train de regarder les moniteurs s'il y avait des activités démoniaques.

\- Alors demanda Alec en le rejoignant

\- Non rien pour l'instant sur les moniteurs qui indique une quelconque activité démoniaque répondit Jace

\- Et du côté de Valentin questionna Izzy

\- Rien non plus, on dirait qu'il se fait discret où il est à la recherche du miroir mortel répondit Jace

Un chasseur vint les voir,

\- Aldertree vous demande dans son bureau prévint le chasseur

\- D'accord répondirent les trois

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau tous les trois, Clary était déjà dans le bureau. Aldertree les attendait,

\- La reine des fées nous a envoyé un message de feu pour parler de la guerre imminente contre Valentin, et elle demande à vous quatre de venir dans son royaume déclara Aldertree

\- Entendu répondirent les quatre

Ils sortirent et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le hall, Alec envoya un message à son compagnon pour l'informer de sa mission au royaume des lumières. Celui-ci le prévint de faire attention en étant moitié Veela, il lui rassura. Il se rendit dans le hall, Jace et Izzy étaient déjà là.

\- Où est Clary demanda Alec ne voyant pas la rousse

\- Elle nous rejoindra devant le portail du royaume répondit Jace

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de Central parc, ils arrivèrent vers un pont. Ils virent Simon et Clary venir en riant,

\- Qu'est-ce que le vampire fait là questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je suis venue vous aider sourit Simon

\- C'est juste une mission diplomatique et il n'y aura pas de combat réfuta Jace

\- C'est bien, il peut nous accompagner quand même non demanda Clary

\- Les fées sont très vicieuses comme les démons mais avec la beauté de l'ange, ils ne peuvent pas mentir mais ils manipulent la vérité expliqua Izzy

\- Mais les fées sont comme des hippies, ils sont inoffensifs et jouent avec des fleurs puis Alec est moitié fée non dit Simon

\- Ne me mets pas dans la même catégorie qu'eux articula Alec en faisant apparaître ses traits de Veela

Simon alla se cacher derrière Clary, Izzy gloussa légèrement. Jace fit un geste comme quoi que Simon pouvait rester en citant que celui-ci pourrait servir comme appât, ce qui lui valut une protestation de celui-ci. Jace recula derrière pour prendre son élan avant de sauter par la rambarde pour se jeter dans l'eau avant de disparaître, Izzy fit de même avec Alec. Ils regardèrent avec ravissement la cour des lumières, Simon et Clary atterrirent au sol et furent éblouis par la vision.

\- C'est magnifique s'extasiait Clary

\- Gardez les yeux ouverts et faites attention, ne mangez et ne buvez rien car cet endroit est très dangereux averti Jace

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Au bout du chemin Simon sentit du sang, il s'approcha d'un arbre qui était en sang et avait des mouches autour qu'il tua accidentellement. Izzy le poussa sur le côté,

\- Putain qu'est-ce que je viens de dire vociféra Jace

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est un arbre non conclu Simon

\- Oui un arbre qui pourrait t'arracher la tête pour la dévorer sourit Alec avec sadisme

Le vampire frémi devant le sadisme d'Alec ils arrivèrent enfin à la cour des lumières. Des fées vinrent enlever leurs armes sur eux, ils tournèrent autour d'Alec pendant un moment en sentant son sang de Veela. Une petite fille de 10 ans s'approcha avec une fée, les chasseurs se mirent les mains dans le dos et se courbèrent ce que firent Clary et Simon aussi.

\- Votre majesté, nous sommes venu après que vous nous ayez sollicités au sujet de la guerre contre Valentin déclara Alec

\- J'ai demandé qu'aux chasseurs de venir, qu'est-ce que le vampire vient faire ici demanda la petite fille

\- Majesté, Simon nous accompagne mais il reste un homme droit et loyal et si vous le permettez votre altesse il pourrait rester demanda Jace ce qui étonna le vampire

\- D'accord, je vous l'accorde. Qu'on rajoute une autre assiette pour le vampire ordonna la reine

\- Votre altesse est très bonne répondit Jace

Elle se tourna vers Alec et s'avança vers lui,

\- Ça fait un siècle que je n'avais pas vu un Vélane à ma cour, veux-tu bien m'accompagner proposa la reine en tendant la main

\- Avec joie accepta Alec en prenant la main de la reine

Ils se déplacèrent vers une salle, ils s'installèrent devant une table fait de tronc de bois. La reine était en train de parler avec ses serviteurs,

\- C'est elle la reine, je croyais qu'elle était âgée remarqua Simon

\- Elle peut utiliser la magie pour modifier son apparence répondit Izzy

Elle s'approcha d'eux en s'asseyant,

\- J'ai entendu parler des enfants de Valentin et leur don raconta la reine

\- Je suis le seul enfant de Valentin rectifia Clary en regardant Jace

\- Je vois mais pourriez-vous faire une démonstration de vos pouvoirs questionna la reine

\- Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous aviez prévu contre Valentin questionna Izzy

\- Valentin est en train de tuer les miens en se servant d'eux comme cobayes pour ses expériences déclara la reine en prenant une pomme qu'elle croqua

\- Sauriez-vous prêt à rejoindre nos forces questionna Alec

\- Une question qui mérite réflexion, l'enclave que prévoit-elle demanda la reine

\- Nous sommes en train de proposer de nouveaux accords répondit Jace

\- Des accords comme Kaelie et toi, vous étiez amants à ce que je sache signala la reine

\- Club de lecture chuchota Clary ayant compris les soirées de Jace

Izzy et Alec se retient de rire alors que Jace se redressa mal à l'aise, Simon fit un regard étonné devant Jace. Elle se tourna vers Alec,

\- Et toi, le peuple de Vélane n'ont jamais prêté allégeance à la cour des lumières et ni à la cour des ténèbres mais tu es le premier Vélane à avoir prêté allégeance à l'enclave remarqua la reine

\- J'ai prêté allégeance à l'enclave car je suis un Shadowhunter mais je n'ai jamais prêté allégeance à personne en tant que Veela décréta Alec d'un ton calme

\- Je vois, donc tu suis la trace de tes ancêtres Vélane en restant fidèles à eux-mêmes, ce qui est bien dommage sourit la reine

Elle proposa à Simon de venir avec elle, elle se leva et alla avec lui sous le regard inquiet de Clary. Il revint en entier et rejoignit très rapidement ses côtes,

\- Bien votre majesté, nous allons partir maintenant et nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité remercia Alec en s'inclinant

\- Pas si vite les stoppa la reine

Simon et Jace se firent recouvrire de branches, Alec essaya de les détacher des branches avec Isabelle. Clary vint les aider,

\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela demanda Clary

\- Parce que je dois punir ceux qui ont tué mes sujets, c'est à dire les mouches que vous avez croisées, sourit la reine

Ils se rappelèrent de ce qui s'était passé, elle proposa à Clary un jeu pour libérer les deux hommes.

\- D'accord répondit Clary en allant embrasser Simon

Le sort ne fonctionne pas, la reine lui rappela la règle du jeu. Clary s'avança vers Jace et l'embrassa ce qui les fit libérer, elle cria contre la reine avant de remarquer la disparition de Simon. Ils rentrèrent pendant que Clary alla chercher Simon, Jace pesta contre la magie des fées.

\- Tu sais très bien que leur magie révéle les secrets que tu essayes de cacher déclara Alec

Il resta figé, Izzy passa sa main sur son dos avant de remarquer que sa main commençait à trembler.

\- Excusez-moi les gars mais il faut que j'aille j'ai un rendez-vous avertis Izzy en cachant sa main tremblante

\- Encore un qui est tombé dans le panneau nargua Jace en cachant son mal l'être

Elle lui lança un regard agacé avant de partir sous le regard inquiet d'Alec, Jace se tourna vers lui en le sentant inquiet.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le premier mec avec qui elle sort rappela Jace

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais le fait qu'elle disparaisse à chaque fois lâcha Alec

\- Comment ça demanda Jace

Il expliqua le comportement étrange d'Izzy, le blond aussi s'inquiéta et essaya de le rassurer. Il rentra et fit son rapport auprès d'Aldertree, il se dirigea vers chez son compagnon. Celui-ci venait de terminer sa journée avec un client et buvait l'un de ses cocktails en se détendant, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment a été ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Fatiguante mais ça va et toi sourit Alec en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir près de lui

\- Quelques clients un peu énervants et d'autres fatiguant mais ça va rassura Magnus

\- Tous des ingrats envers toi, susurra Alec en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir le baiser, il acheva de boire son verre pendant qu'Alec se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avertie Alec

\- Tu veux que je te rejoigne sous la douche proposa Magnus d'un ton taquin

\- Si vous voulez monsieur Bane susurra Alec

Il éclata de rire et regardant son amant partir vers la douche, il but d'une traite son verre. Alec prit sa douche et se changea ayant gardé certaines affaires chez son compagnon,

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner sous la tour Eiffel proposa Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- C'est une proposition très intéressante, alors on y va accepta Alec en mettant ses mains sur son torse

Ils se rendirent en France pour aller dîner en amoureux sous la tour Eiffel, ils firent les magasins avant de rentrer dans l'appartement du sorcier.

\- Voyons Alexander, ce type ne me faisait pas de l'œil rassura Magnus en déposant ses achats sur la table basse

\- C'est ce que tu crois, il faisait exprès de te toucher en disant que tu étais beau et tout le tralala ronchonna Alec en faisant une crise de jalousie

Le sorcier s'approcha de son compagnon et le prit par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, il lui caressa le visage.

\- Il peut toucher ou regarder la marchandise mais en ce moment la marchandise t'appartient mon Veela adoré confessa Magnus

Il grommela doucement en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, celui-ci caressa son dos et mit son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur. Il sentit son désir se réveiller sous son odeur, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna ce qui le fit soupirer, il répondit à son mobile. Alec le vit froncer les sourcils en le voyant, il le regarda inquiet.

\- Amène là ici répondit Magnus avant de raccrocher

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise

\- Ça concerne ta sœur répondit Magnus

\- Izzy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Magnus demanda Alec inquiet

La sonnette sonna et l'empêcha de lui répondre, il se rendit à la porte et trouva Raphaël avec Isabelle dans les bras. Celle-ci était inconscient avec de la sueur,

\- Izzy paniqua Alec en se précipitant sur sa sœur

Il vérifia l'état de sa sœur avant de se tourner vers Raphaël en faisant apparaître ses traits de Veela,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait s'écria Alec

\- Je lui ai rien fait, je l'ai trouvé dans une boîte de nuit de vampire où ils peuvent mordre des terrestres qui au passage son consentant. Sa fait pas mal de temps qu'elle était là-bas d'après un membre de mon clan pour chercher du venin de vampire, elle est devenue accro au Yin-Feng. Je ne sais pas qui lui a donné expliqua Raphaël en mettant la jeune femme sur le lit que lui avait indiqué Magnus

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, Izzy qu'as-tu fait chuchota Alec doucement en caressant les cheveux humides de sa sœur

\- Pour le moment son organisme est en train d'évacuer le venin mais ça va prendre du temps et ça va être douloureux examina Raphaël

\- Je crois que j'ai une potion pour accélérer le processus, il faut que je regarde dans mon grimoire déclara Magnus en quittant la pièce

Alec resta au chevet de sa sœur qui souffrait du manque de venin de vampire, Raphaël s'assis dans un fauteuil de la chambre. Le Veela se tourna vers lui,

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a…commença Alec

\- Dios papastro je n'ai pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux répliqua Raphaël

\- Merci remercia Alec soulagé que le mexicain n'en ait pas profité pour mordre sa sœur

Magnus entra dans la chambre avec une liste et deux fioles de potion, il mit les deux fioles sur la table et se tourna vers son fils de cœur.

\- Tu pourras aller chercher ça pour moi s'il te plait, parce que je dois veiller sur la préparation de la potion et Alexander devra surveiller Isabelle expliqua Magnus en lui confiant la liste

\- Ne t'en préoccupes pas, j'y vais rassura Raphaël

Il s'en alla en utilisant sa vitesse de vampire, Magnus prit les deux fioles et s'assit sur le lit en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître une serviette.

\- Ecoute, tu vas tenir Isabelle pendant que je lui ferais boire ses deux fioles de potion, l'un est pour la fièvre et l'autre c'est pour calmer sa douleur due au venin mais les deux potions sont très amères donc elle risque de vouloir vomir conseilla Magnus

\- Je la tiendrais rassura Alec

Il lui fit signe de soulever sa sœur, celle-ci cria de douleur au toucher de son frère. Le sorcier lui fit boire les deux potions, il lui mit la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle renvoie.

\- Isabelle, essaye d'avaler et tu te sentiras mieux conseilla Magnus

Elle se débattit de la poigne d'Alec, celui-ci serra les dents en la tenant difficilement. Elle but les deux potions, elle toussa avant de se détendre doucement. Alec l'embrassa dans les cheveux et caressa doucement son bras, Raphaël revint avec les ingrédients que lui avait demandé Magnus.

\- Maldito duendes pesta Raphaël

\- Tu les as tous eue demanda Magnus en récupérant

\- Oui tout est dans le sac, je vais y aller tiens-moi au courant de son état lança Raphaël

\- Merci pour tout remercia Magnus

Il lui hocha la tête avant de partir, Magnus s'occupa de la potion. Il revint dans la chambre et trouva son compagnon dans la même position en berçant sa petite sœur, celle-ci se réveilla doucement.

\- Alec gémit Izzy

\- Izzy, tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas s'excusa Izzy

\- Ce n'est rien mais dis-moi qui t'a fourni en Yin-Feng questionna Alec

\- C'est Aldertree, il m'avait dit que c'était pour me guérir. Au début il me le donnait puis il a cessé en me faisant du chantage alors je me suis allé directement à la source pour m'en procurer raconta Izzy

\- L'enfoiré jura Alec en faisant apparaître ses traits de Veela

Magnus vint près de lui en lui caressa le dos pour qu'il se calme, il s'apaisa sous le contact de son compagnon. Il berça sa sœur qui se redormit dans ses bras,

\- Il faut la laisser se reposer pour le moment, quand elle se réveillera je lui administrerai la potion pour qu'elle puisse éliminer définitivement le venin de son organisme conseilla Magnus

Il la coucha et l'embrassa sur le front, il suivit son compagnon et fit éclater sa colère en prenant sa forme de Veela. Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer,

\- Ce connard va me le payer grinça Alec

\- Pour le moment ta sœur a besoin de toi et ensuite on s'occupera de lui déclara Magnus

Alec soupira en faisant rétracter ses traits, il sentait toujours sa colère circulé dans ses veines. Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans le salon, le sorcier se détacha de lui pour aller vérifier la potion pour Izzy. Il le mit dans une fiole avant se diriger dans la chambre pour mettre la fiole sur la table de nuit, Alec l'attendait dans le salon.

\- Viens te coucher proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et suivit son compagnon dans la chambre, il se blottit contre lui avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et vit son amant endormir son visage apaisé, il s'approcha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Magnus se réveilla sous le baiser d'Alec, il sourit dans le baiser et lui répondit. Le Veela se mit à califourchon sur lui pour continuer le baiser, le sorcier sentit son odeur embaumer la pièce. Son désir se réveilla et il le renversa sur le lit pour l'embrasser, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en grognant en sentant les mains d'Alec le caresser dans le dos. Il arriva sur son torse et lui fit enlever son t-shirt, il revint dessus et grignota son téton qui se tendit sous sa langue. Alec gémit doucement et lâcha encore plus son odeur ce qui fit grogner son amant, il descendit en laissant des morsures et des baisers. Il revint l'embrasser, ils commencèrent à frotter leurs deux bassins ensemble pour créer de la friction entre leurs deux membres. Ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine suivit d'un juron très peu fleuri, l'asiatique regarda son amant sur le lit. Alec soupira,

\- Ça doit être Izzy mais je croyais que le venin devait prendre beaucoup de temps pour être évacué questionna Alec

\- Je lui ai donné la potion hier soir pendant que tu dormais, je pense que ça à éliminer une partie dans son organisme mais il en reste encore donc il faudra qu'elle reste un moment ici pour qu'elle puisse se reposer expliqua Magnus en se levant

\- Je vois, mais une chose est sûre cette enflure va me le payer car je l'avais prévenu de rester loin de ma famille piaillait Alec comme un pivert vert

Magnus lui caressa le bras en le sentant furieux par leur lien, ils entendirent encore du bruit dans la cuisine.

\- Vaux mieux qu'on aille avant qu'Izzy brise toute ma vaisselle décréta Magnus en rejoignant le salon

Alec reprit son t-shirt et rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine et vit sa sœur essayer de préparer le petit déjeuner, elle vint le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû rester sur mes gardes avec Aldertree et je suis tombée la tête la première s'excusa Izzy

\- Ce n'est rien sœurette, tu es encore jeune et puis tu avais trop de pression sur tes épaules rassura Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle le relâcha et se tourna vers Magnus qui les regardait en souriant, elle vint le serrer aussi en le remerciant.

\- Ce n'est rien ma belle, par contre la prochaine fois évite de faire du bruit conseilla Magnus en gloussant

Elle comprit et sourit malicieusement, elle les pointât du doigt tous les deux.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble réalisa Izzy

\- Ça ne te concerne pas réfuta Alec en rougissant

\- Oh donc tu n'es plus vierge déduit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy de cette délicate attention de déballer ma vie sexuelle à tout le monde grogna Alec en croisant les bras

Elle roula des yeux avant de pivoter vers son beau-frère, elle lui fit signe si son frère et lui avait déjà couché ensemble. Il secoua la tête pour lui répondre, elle sourit malicieusement et hocha la tête.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour vous deux proposa Izzy en s'en allant

\- NON cria Alec ce qui attira l'attention des deux autres

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça demanda Magnus en voyant que sa belle-sœur se dirigea quand même dans la cuisine

\- Izzy ne sait pas cuisiner du tout, alors là pas du tout expliqua Alec pâli en se souvenant de certains plats qui étaient mal passés dans son estomac

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des croissants, des petits pains avec des muffins de tous les parfums,

\- Au moins ton estomac sera sauvé sourit Magnus

Il lui bécota un baiser, Izzy vint manger quelques gâteaux.

\- Magnus, tu pourrais faire apparaître quelques vêtements pour moi s'il te plait et aussi quelques produits de beauté, questionna Izzy

Il claqua de nouveaux des doigts, elle le remercia avant de se diriger dans la chambre d'amis pour prendre une douche. Alec en profita pour envoyer un message à ses parents au sujet de sa sœur et de sa dépendance au Yin-Feng à cause d'Aldertree,

\- Mes parents vont s'occuper de lui maintenant souffla Alec

\- J'ai hâte de savoir qui sera le nouveau directeur, je te vois très bien dans ce rôle mon chéri sourit Magnus

Il s'étouffa dans son muffin et le regarda éberlué,

\- Tu ne veux pas le poste de directeur questionna Magnus

\- Si je veux mais je pense qu'ils prendront quelqu'un qui serait plus apte que moi pensa Alec

\- Et moi je pense que tu as toutes les qualités pour être un bon directeur pour l'institut encouragea Magnus

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre les bras de son amant, il respira son odeur. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Magnus le mit sur la table et vint s'installer entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui picorer la mâchoire, le Veela soupira en sentant la barbe de trois jours de son amant frotter contre sa peau. Il lui enlaça la nuque pour qu'il se rapproche plus de lui,

\- On vous laisse deux minutes et vous vous sautez dessus comme des lapins, ria Izzy en entrant dans la pièce

Alec rougit et se remit debout alors que Magnus ricanait, elle les rejoignit.

\- Tu as prévenu nos parents demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, ils vont venir ici pour foutre Aldertree hors de l'institut pour ce qu'il t'a fait répondit Alec

\- Je suis désolé encore une fois s'excusa Izzy encore une fois

\- Ce n'est rien il a profité de ta faiblesse rassura Alec

Magnus les regarda en souriant,

\- Par contre jeune fille, tu ne vas pas faire de mission de Shadowhunter pour le moment car tu dois te reposer ordre du fabuleux et magnifique sorcier que je suis se vanta Magnus en se jetant des fleurs

\- Je vais l'écouter car je ne veux pas qu'il soit contrarié quoique mon frère pourra le consoler renchérit Izzy

Alec roula des yeux devant le sous-entendu de sa sœur,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Robert et l'attaque de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Pour le moment elle est gentille, oui Aldertree mérite vraiment l'exil, Raphaël l'a sauvé.**

 **Maia 0067:Oui Magnus très pro dans son travail, oui Aldertree dans la série je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait à Izzy en la rendant accro au Yin-Feng, oui la reine des fées est pour le moment "gentils" parce que je ne sais pas si je dois la mettre en méchant ou pas**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec attendait ses parents près de l'entrée et les vit arrivé d'un pas rageur, Robert avait une expression froide sur le visage. Maryse le suivait derrière avec la même expression, ils jetèrent un regard équivoque à Alec qui hocha la tête. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau directorial, Alec resta à l'extérieur après qu'ils lui firent comprendre de rester en dehors du bureau. Jace vint le rejoindre ayant eu vent de la nouvelle sur Izzy, ils s'adossèrent contre le mur pour être face à face.

\- Tu crois qu'Aldertree va se faire destituer de son poste demanda Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je pense que oui répondit Alec

Maryse et Robert sortirent du bureau, ils se tournèrent vers Alec et Jace.

\- Où est Izzy demanda Maryse

\- Elle est chez Magnus pour le moment en train de se reposer répondit Alec

\- Bien, je veux la voir décréta Maryse

\- Et toi papa questionna Jace en se tournant vers Robert

\- Je retourne à Idris répondit Robert avec une mine sombre

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amant avec sa mère et Jace, Magnus ouvrit la porte en souriant en les accueillant,

\- Où est Izzy questionna Maryse

\- Dans le salon répondit Magnus

Elle rentra avec Jace, Alec vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Il le serra en l'embrassant dans les cheveux,

\- Ça a été avec Aldertree questionna Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien, ils n'ont rien dit après qu'ils soient sortis de son bureau répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans le salon pour voir Maryse serrer Izzy dans ses bras, celle-ci sanglotait. Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux pour qu'elle se calme, elles se relâchèrent. Maryse se tourna vers son gendre,

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ma punition où une intervention angélique mais je te remercie d'être là pour mes enfants Magnus remercia Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

Elle lui caressa la joue avec un sourire, ils entendirent un piaillement ressemblant à un pivert provenir d'Alec.

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Je suis désolé maman mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le touche s'excusa Alec

\- C'est vrai que les Vélane ont horreur que quelqu'un touche à leur compagnon renchéri Izzy

Magnus fit un sourire de joie en regardant son compagnon, il proposa aux membres de la famille de dîner chez lui ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Il invoqua de la nourriture parisienne avec des décorations, Maryse riait euphorique des histoires de Magnus.

\- C'est qu'aujourd'hui je trouve ça horrible riait Magnus

\- On dirait que tu as connu beaucoup de personnes célèbre tel que Bach remarqua Jace

Il sourit légèrement, après le dîner ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut sauf Alec qui préférait rester avec Magnus et Izzy qui devait encore se reposer. Il alla prendre son bain avant de voir son amant devant un écran allumer, Izzy s'était couchée en les laissant seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça questionna Alec curieux de la machine

\- C'est une télévision, viens on va regarder un film proposa Magnus

Il lui mit un film, ils regardèrent et le Veela fut captivé par le film. Le film terminé Magnus pivota vers lui,

\- Alors comment as-tu trouvé le film questionna Magnus

\- C'était fabuleux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont pris autant de temps pour être ensemble demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est dans le script répondit Magnus

Ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit, il se blottit contre son amant et s'endormis rapidement. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit l'absence d'Alec à ses côtés, il se leva et le vit habillé d'un débardeur à lui avec un boxer en train de siroter un café. Il vint l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Bonjour toi salua Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, il déposa sa tasse de café avant d'encercler ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Le sorcier le tient par la taille avant de l'installer sur la table de travail, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. L'archer ferma les yeux et le rapprocha encore plus de lui, il soupira d'aise en caressant son dos. L'asiatique passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau, il effleura ses abdos qui se contractèrent sous ses caresses. Alec embrassa son cou et respira son odeur, Magnus sentit son odeur l'embaumer ce qui le gronder de plaisir. Il mordilla la clavicule de son amant ce qui le fit gémir, il descendit légèrement vers les tétons pour les prendre en bouche quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête pour regarder avant de voir Izzy avec un sourire malicieux,

\- Eh bien vous vous sautez déjà dessus tôt le matin ricana Izzy

\- Izzy rougit Alec

Magnus était amusé par le rougissement de son Veela, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Alec descendit du plan de travail en raclant la gorge alors qu'Izzy gloussa devant la tenue de son frère.

\- Comment tu te sens questionna Alec

\- Je vais très bien mais je ne sais pas si je suis opérationnelle ou pas demanda Izzy en regardant le sorcier

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et fit un mouvement de main pour l'examiner, il stoppa sa magie avant de sourire.

\- Tu peux reprendre le travail normalement mais gare à toi si tu reprends du Yin-Feng jeune fille,je te transformerai en une vilaine grenouille si tu le fais menaça Magnus en tapotant sur son nez

Elle ria légèrement et prit en compte la menace de Magnus, elle alla se préparer pour rentrer à l'institut en laissant son frère seul avec son compagnon. Il vint enfouir son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux et fit abstraction de son odeur qui l'envoûtait. Il se détacha de lui et alla prendre une douche, il regarda son amant partir dans sa chambre. Il reçut un appel, Alec s'essuya les cheveux et entendit son amant en train de parler au téléphone. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers lui,

\- Un client questionna Alec

\- Oui, il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes répondit Magnus

\- Je suis prête lança Izzy en venant dans le salon

Il hocha la tête et se rendit à l'institut avec sa sœur, Clary fut ravi de voir Izzy en pleine forme. Elle le serra dans ses bras, elles discutèrent quelques minutes. Aldertree vint près d'eux en récoltant quelques regards noirs,

\- Nous avons appris qu'il y a quelques attaques sur les créatures obscures, je veux que vous alliez enquêtez dessus ordonna Aldertree

\- Entendu répondirent les quatre

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant chic du quartier où Luke les attendait, Clary vint demander des nouvelles de Simon qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il la rassura et lui demanda de laisser du temps au vampire, il leur montra plusieurs corps de créature obscure par terre. Isabelle examina les corps,

\- Vous croyez que c'est encore un coup de Valentin questionna Luke

\- Je le pense car il y a des traces de piqûres dans le cou examina Izzy

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin gronda Jace en regardant les corps

\- Il a toujours voulu créer un soldat parfait qui résiste à tous révéla Luke en souvenant de son ancien parabataï

\- S'il continue, on va faire face à une révolte de créatures obscures si nous n'arrêtons pas Valentin à temps surtout qu'il a l'épée et la coupe déclara Alec

Un morceau de texte en feu apparut et atterrit dans les mains de Luke, celui-ci lut le message avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Clary en regardant son père adoptif

\- Magnus demande une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscures pour parler de ce que nous comptons faire expliqua Luke

\- Il m'a parlé de ça hier avoua Alec

Une femme aux cheveux bruns entra dans la pièce, elle regarda Luke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous parlez tous seul questionna la jeune femme

Luke lui montra son téléphone,

\- Je suis en train d'enregistrer les informations que je vois pour plus tard répondit Luke

\- Oh je vois et bien je vous laisse examiner les preuves sourit la jeune femme

Elle sortit de la pièce sans voir les quatre chasseurs, ils se tournèrent vers le loup-garou qui soupira d'ennui.

\- Mon chef de service a fait muter Alaric dans un autre service et m'a collé avec elle grimaça Luke

\- Je te plains ricana Clary

Il balança la tête en souriant, ils sortirent du bâtiment et se mirent en route pour aller à l'institut. En chemin Clary s'arrêta en se tenant les deux oreilles, elle lâcha un cri de douleur.

\- Clary, ça va demanda Jace en s'approchant de la rousse

\- Ce bruit me fait mal grimaça la rousse

Ils froncèrent les sourcils en la regardant car ils n'entendaient rien, Jace sortit sa stèle et passa sur sa rune du son pour entendre ce que Clary entendait. Il grimaça aussi et pleura en l'entendant,

\- Jace s'écria Alec en le prenant par l'épaule

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Izzy en tenant Clary

Les deux jeunes pleurèrent simultanément, Luke les rejoignit après avoir entendu le cri de douleur de Clary.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Luke

Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passés,

\- Quel genre de bruit était-ce questionna Luke

\- On dirait un cri de douleur répondit Jace

\- Je crois savoir quelle personne pourrait savoir ce que c'était ce bruit signala Luke

Ils firent un portail et atterrirent à Alicante, Clary était ébahi de voir la ville dont on lui avait parlé. Ils se rendirent dans une maison assez éloignée de la ville, Luke toqua à la porte et une femme qui lui ressemblait ouvrit la porte. Elle sauta dans ses bras en pleurant, il la consola en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle le relâcha avant de se tourner vers le groupe, elle regarda Jace en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

\- Stephen reconnu la jeune femme

\- Ce n'est pas lui mais son fils Jace réfuta Luke

\- Vous avez connu mon père questionna Jace

\- Oui, j'ai bien connu ton père et ta mère d'ailleurs j'ai des choses à te remettre le concernant répondit la jeune femme

\- Pour le moment j'ai besoin de toi Amatis, tu es une ancienne sœur de fer donc tu peux nous aider sur une chose demanda Luke

Clary lui fit écouter le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu, elle se mit à pleurer aussi en l'entendant.

\- Sois maudit Valentin, comment as-tu pu oser faire ça chuchota Amatis

\- Quel est ce bruit questionna Jace

\- Par l'ange, il a fait une chose horrible, aucune punition que l'enclave réserve pour lui n'est comparable à ce qu'il a fait répondit Amatis en essuyant ses larmes

\- Amatis dis-nous demanda Clary

\- C'est un ange, quand nous les sœurs nous fabriquons les armes. Nous entendons les anges nous souffler leurs noms, mais celui-là pleure de douleur et de souffrance expliqua Amatis

\- Valentin sois maudit par l'ange cracha Jace

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, s'il active l'épée alors le monde obscur tel que nous le connaissons sera détruit. Car il a besoin de l'énergie angélique et un orage pour l'activer pour détruire toutes les créatures obscures expliqua Amatis

\- Il faut l'empêcher déclara Alec

\- Il faut d'abord savoir où est-ce qu'il est rappela Luke

\- Mais comment le retrouver demanda Izzy

\- Je crois que maman pourra nous aider à le localiser pensa Clary

Amatis envoya un message de feu pour Jocelyn qui était à Alicante après que l'enclave l'ai ramené à Idris, elle vint dans la maison et embrassa sa fille ainsi que Luke. Elle salua les autres,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jocelyn

\- Nous avons besoin de toi pour localiser Valentin répondit Alec

\- Comment cela demanda Jocelyn

Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement ce qui se passait à Jocelyn, celle-ci ferma les yeux un moment devant les explications avant de les ouvrir.

\- Je n'ai rien qui pourrait nous relier avec Valentin répondit la rousse

\- Fais chier, comment on va faire ragea Jace

Ils formatèrent un plan pour localiser Valentin, ils ne virent pas Jocelyn sortir discrètement.

\- Où est maman demanda Clary

\- Je suis là répondit Jocelyn en entrant avec un coffre plein de terre

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Luke

\- La solution à votre problème répondit Jocelyn

Elle ouvrit le coffre et découvrit deux poignards, elle les prit et les donna à Clary. La plus jeune prit les deux poignards,

\- Ça appartenait à ton grand-père paternel dévoila Jocelyn

\- Je vois souffla Clary

\- Vous pourrez le localiser avec ça car ça appartenait à la famille de Valentin, il me les avait offert en guise de cadeau de mariage expliqua Jocelyn

Jace prit les poignards et localisa Valentin, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Alec qui comprit. Ils se mirent en position et utilisèrent leur lien parabataï pour localiser le traître, Jace stoppa la recherche.

\- On sait où il est sourit Jace

Ils se rendirent tous à l'institut pour récupérer des armes, Aldertree vint les stopper dans leurs missions. Alec fit apparaître ses traits de Veela et le regarda froidement,

\- Allez-y stoppez-nous et risquez votre position après que Valentin ai décimé tous les créatures obscurs grâce à l'épée mortel mais moi je ne vais pas laisser tout le monde mourir surtout mon compagnon à cause de vos préjugés stupides cracha Alec

\- Très bien vous pouvez y aller pâlit Aldertree

Il recula avant de prendre les armes, ils allèrent chercher Magnus pour faire un portail. Alec sauta dans les bras de son amant, après que celui-ci ait ouvert la porte. Jocelyn était étonné de voir Alec embrasser à pleine bouche le sorcier,

\- Alec, on n'a pas le temps pour vos folles embrassades intervient Jace

Il piailla doucement, Magnus le relâcha et leur fit un portail direct vers l'endroit où était Valentin. Ils se séparent chacun de leur côté, Clary alla avec Izzy et Jace avec Alec. Luke avec Jocelyn, Alec s'approcha et sauva son parabataï en voyant un membre du cercle sauter sur lui pour le tuer. Ils se bagarrèrent avec quelques membres du cercle avant de monter à l'étage, ils entendirent un hurlement de loup.

\- Je vais en haut signala Jace en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

Alec le couvrit en tirant des flèches sur les membres, il entendit un claquement de fouet et vit sa sœur se débarrasser des derniers membres.

\- Où est Valentin et l'épée demanda Alec

\- Jocelyn et Luke s'occupent de lui, Clary est partie devant pour libérer l'ange répondit Izzy

\- Jace est partie à l'étage pour la rejoindre signala Alec

Ils allèrent sur le toit et virent une colonne de lumière qui se dirigeait vers le ciel, Jace et Clary regardèrent le ciel avec fascination. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux,

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- On a pu libérer l'ange mais il nous a montré quelques choses que nous essayons de comprendre répondit Jace

Ils retournèrent en bas et virent Jocelyn en train de soutenir Luke qui était blessé, il rassura tout le monde sur son état avant de s'évanouir, Clary resta figé avant de dessiner une rune dans le vide pour créer un portail chez Magnus. Ils arrivèrent chez lui,

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour faire un portail chez moi questionna Magnus en installant Luke sur son canapé

\- J'ai dessiné une rune que j'ai vue avant de voir le portail s'ouvrir expliqua Clary

\- Bien, par Lilith avec quoi il s'est blessé demanda Magnus

Jocelyn expliqua le combat avec Valentin, le sorcier grimaça avant d'aller dans son atelier et revenir avec une liste d'ingrédients.

\- J'ai besoin de ses choses pour faire la potion demanda Magnus en le donnant à Jace

\- J'y vais beugla Jace

\- Je viens avec toi renchérit Isabelle

Ils s'en allèrent avec la liste et Alec vint près de son amant qui s'affairait près du loup-garou, il le soigna avec sa magie pour calmer sa douleur. Il soupira en essuyant les gouttes de sueur sur son visage,

\- Tout va bien demanda Alec en l'encerclant de ses bras

\- Oui, mais si ta fratrie n'arrive pas à temps pour que je puisse faire la potion ça va mal à aller répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et enfouie son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, le sorcier l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête. Clary soutenait sa mère qui caressait la joue de Luke, plus tard Jace et Izzy arrivèrent avec les ingrédients. Magnus alla faire la potion et le fit avaler à Luke qui le but en grimaçant, il se sentit mieux à la grande joie des deux rousses. Alec noua ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, celui-ci mit la main sur la sienne. Ils discutèrent sur les événements récents avec Valentin, plus tard ils rentrèrent à l'institut excepté Alec qui préféra rester chez son compagnon. Il se blottit contre lui, il écouta le cœur de son amant qui battait au ralenti dû à son immortalité.

\- Magnus appela Alec doucement

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Magnus lui aussi

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se leva en s'étirant et vit Magnus encore endormi. Il l'embrassa sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche et faire du café, il but son café avant de voir le sorcier habillé et maquillé et dans des chaussons en forme de canard venir vers lui. Il lui bécota un baiser, le Veela enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur à nouveau, il ne lassait pas de respirer son odeur sur sa marque. Magnus respira son odeur ce qui le fit donna envie de lui, il le mit sur la table à manger et l'embrassa passionnément. Il l'enleva son t-shirt et commença à grignoter son téton, il lécha le bout du morceau de chair tendu. Alec gémit de plaisir en s'agrippant au rebord de la table, le sorcier gronda de plaisir en sentant le plaisir de son amant via leur lien. Il revint l'embrasser, le Veela l'enlaça avec ses jambes pour qu'il soit entre ses jambes. Ils frottèrent leurs bassins ensemble, ils se regardèrent avec du désir à l'état brute. Alec plongea sa main dans le pantalon de son amant et haussa un sourcil en le regardant,

\- Je n'aime pas mettre un caleçon ou un slip ricana Magnus

L'archer sourit avant de prendre le membre de son sorcier et le masturba doucement, celui-ci fit de même. Ils prirent du plaisir en calquant leur mouvement sur l'un et sur l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement sentant la jouissance de l'un et de l'autre. Alec se déversa dans sa main en sortant ses ailes sous la jouissance, Magnus poussa un râle de jouissance en faisant éclater un morceau de sa table sous ses pouvoirs. Il pencha sa tête sur la clavicule de son Veela qui lui fit un suçon, Alec l'enlaça avec ses ailes. Ils entendirent le téléphone d'Alec interrompre leur moment de plénitude, il prit son téléphone et répondit.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec c'est Jace, amènes-toi on a un problème prévint Jace

\- J'arrive signala Alec

Il raccrocha et embrassa son compagnon langoureusement, il le laissa se remettre debout.

\- J'y vais signala Alec

\- A ce soir mon petit chou sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi déclara Magnus

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de monter sur le toit et de s'envoler dans les airs pour atterrir sur le toit de l'institut, il descendit et alla dans la salle de moniteur où tout le monde était rassemblé. Il rangea ses ailes après que tous le regardèrent ébahis, Jace lui fit montrer une vidéo de Valentin avec Simon attaché en demandant à Clary de venir activer l'épée mortel si elle voulait sauver son ami.

\- Comment on va faire demanda Clary

\- Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour le stopper réfléchit Isabelle

\- En plus il a une petite sorcière avec lui qu'il manipule intervient Jace

\- Je pense que Magnus pourra s'occuper de la petite sorcière mais pour l'épée comment on va faire demanda Alec en regardant le plan

Ils se creusèrent la tête en réfléchissant, Alec alla appeler Magnus pour le prévenir pour la sorcière que Valentin manipulait. Il entendit l'alarme d'invasion dans l'institut, il raccrocha et prit son arc et son carquois. Il croisa Aldertree,

\- Valentin est en train de nous attaquer, il utilise le générateur angélique pour activer l'épée expliqua Aldertree

\- Il faut le débrancher conclu Alec

\- Le problème c'est que le terminal est sur le toit répondit Aldertree

Il grimaça avant de remarquer une fenêtre, il sourit avant de faire sortir ses ailes. Il s'approcha de lui,

\- C'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour accéder au terminal et croyez-moi ça me dégoûte autant que vous déclara Alec en voyant la grimace de l'émissaire de l'enclave

Il s'accrocha à Alec qui passa par la fenêtre et s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir sur le toit, le directeur commença à se connecter sur le terminal pendant qu'Alec surveillait la porte.

\- J'ai presque fini de désactiver l'alimentation décréta Aldertree en pianotant le terminal

La porte s'ouvrit sur les membres du cercle qui les attaqua, Alec leur tira dessus. Au bout d'un moment il avait utilisé de toutes ses flèches de son carquois, il relâcha son arc par terre.

\- Aux grands maux aux grands remèdes grinça Alec

Il laissa ses pouvoirs de Veela couler en lui, ses traits sous forme de duvets apparurent autour de ses yeux comme un masque. Des flammes recouvrirent ses avant-bras et ses ailes sortirent de son dos ce qui choqua ses ennemies, il lança ses flammes qui les brûlèrent tous. Il souffla en se tournant vers Aldertree qui avait terminé de stopper l'alimentation, Isabelle vint les rejoindre.

\- Nos parents sont ici avec la force prévint Izzy

\- Allons les rejoindre décréta Alec toujours sous sa forme de Veela

Ils descendirent et combattirent les membres avant de se diriger où étaient leurs parents, ils virent Robert furieux en train de combattre Valentin.

\- Tu es faible et traître Robert, tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs éléments avec Maryse, vous m'avez trahi pourquoi ? Pour votre fils qui est un monstre, vous auriez dû l'éliminer à sa naissance cracha Valentin

\- Je te défends de dire du mal de mon fils, il est un vrai Shadowhunter et tu lui arrives même pas à la cheville s'enragea Robert en lui donnant un coup d'épée

\- Ton fils qui est le reflet même de tes propres erreurs envers Mickaël que tu as rejeté parce qu'il était homosexuel déclara Valentin

Alec était choqué par la révélation de Valentin au sujet du parabataï de son père, il n'avait jamais entendu la vraie raison pour laquelle son père avait coupé tout lien avec son parabataï.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai fait une erreur avec Mickaël mais je ne le ferrai pas avec mon fils la même erreur contrairement à toi qui as brisé ta famille en faisant des expériences sur eux cracha Robert

Valentin s'enragea et donna un coup à Robert qui tomba, il alla donner un autre coup quand Jace para l'attaque en sauvant Robert.

\- Tu veux te battre contre moi mon fils ricana Valentin

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, c'est Robert mon père connard insulta Jace

Ils se combattirent, Clary arriva derrière et réussit à sceller l'épée. Jace vaincu Valentin mais l'épargna après qu'Aldertree lui rappela pour la coupe, ils l'arrêtèrent.

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation Valentin Morgenstern déclara Aldertree

\- Vous ne réussirez jamais à me faire parler sans l'épée nargua Valentin

L'émissaire de l'enclave s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sadique,

\- On a d'autres moyens pour faire parler nos prisonniers sans l'épée mortel maintenant et vous serez aux premières loges sourit Aldertree avec sadisme

Les gardes emmenèrent Valentin au sous-sol, Alec vit des tas de corps de chasseurs avec certaines créatures obscures qui étaient venus les aider. Il utilisa son lien pour chercher son compagnon avant de sortir dehors pour essayer de le trouver,

\- Alexander interpella une voix

Il se tourna et vit son amant en face de lui, il le prit dans ses bras en respirant son odeur. Magnus le serra en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'enlacèrent très fortement, Alec utilisa ses ailes pour les couvrir tous les deux comme pour les protéger.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nomination d'Alec et la réunion du monde obscurs. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: disons que les deux amoureux oublie parfois où ils sont ou bien dans leur travail XD, oui bien fait Aldertree, oui tu m'envois un message privé et je t'en verrai un histoire pour corriger en même temps ta disponibilité s'il te plait.**

 **Maia 0067 : Ravie que l'arrestation de Valentin t'a plu et aussi le dîner familiale.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec rigola sous les chatouillements de Magnus, il essaya de se dégager de ses mains. Il riait en se débattant, il s'arrêta de le chatouiller avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau, il soupira d'aise. Il crocheta la nuque de son amant pour approfondir le baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le Veela le regarda amoureusement, il caressa sa marque dans le cou de son sorcier. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous la caresse sur son point d'érogène, il recula subitement en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus les yeux toujours fermés

Il vint en face de lui et le força à le regarder, il montra sa marque de sorcier. Il eut le souffle coupé à chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux de chat de son amant,

\- Tellement beau chuchota Alec en se noyant dans ses yeux

Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit pour continuer de l'embrasser, il était à califourchon sur lui en train de l'embrasser. Magnus mit les mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau quand ils entendirent le téléphone d'Alec sur la table de nuit, il soupira en descendant de sur son compagnon. Il prit son téléphone pour répondre, il soupira encore une fois.

\- Une mission signala Alec

\- Vas-y je t'attendrais en plus j'ai quelques clients à voir déclara Magnus

Il se leva et attrapa son pantalon pour le mettre ayant passé un moment au lit avec son compagnon, il le mit et l'embrassa avant de sortir et se diriger vers l'institut. Il arriva et se rendit dans la salle d'armes pour prendre son arc et ses flèches, il prit quelques poignards et vit sa sœur entrée dans la salle pour prendre quelques armes elle aussi.

\- Magnus va bien questionna Izzy

\- Très bien, il est avec un client en ce moment répondit Alec en passant sa stèle sur ses flèches

Elle lui sourit et prit les poignards, Jace entra avec Clary et prirent des poignards et épées avant de partir en mission. Ils allèrent dans une ruelle pour voir des démons Shax venir dans leur direction, Alec banda son arc et tira sur eux. Au fur à mesure que les minutes passaient les démons affluaient en quantités,

\- Merde, il y a encore qui arrive remarqua Jace

Alec arrêta de tirer avec ses flèches, il fit apparaître ses traites de Veela avec ses ailes. Il s'envola dans les airs et vit ce qu'il craignait. Un trou noir faisait sortir tous les démons qui venaient en masse vers eux, il se dirigea vers le trou et se concentra sur ses pouvoirs pour envoyer une boule de feu dans le trou qui explosa avant de disparaître. Il descendit près de sa fratrie et Clary, il rétracta ses traits et ses ailes avant de soupirer de fatigue.

\- Alors c'était quoi demanda Jace en essuyant sa lame

\- C'était une dimension, c'est pour cela qu'ils arrivent en masse répondit Alec

\- Bon si on rentrait proposa Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent, Alec alla faire son rapport auprès d'Aldertree, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires. Il se rendit chez son compagnon et entra dans le loft, il vit que son amant était en train de ranger des ingrédients sur l'étagère. Il vint l'enlacer par-derrière, Magnus se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur,

\- Comment été ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Fatigante et toi demanda Alec

\- Pareil et si on sortait tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Tu proposes quoi demanda Alec

Il réfléchit et sourit avant de faire un portail et entraîna Alec dans le portail, ils se retrouvèrent en Espagne. Magnus fit un sourire de joie devant la lumière de la ville où ils étaient, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant avant de se promener en ville. Ils arrivèrent près d'une place où tout le monde dansait sur de la musique, le sorcier prit la main d'Alec et l'entraîna avec lui sur la piste de danse. Alec essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait deux pieds gauches mais celui-ci souriait et plaqua leurs hanches ensemble et les fit tourner ensemble dans un tango endiablé, ils retournèrent après avoir dansé au loft du sorcier. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, l'asiatique alla préparer quelques cocktails pour Alec qui était sans alcool et pour lui avec alcool. Ils discutèrent ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, Alec se blottit contre lui.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Le lendemain le Veela se réveilla de bonne heure il alla prendre une douche avant de faire du café pour lui et son amant, celui-ci arriva une heure plus tard habillée et maquillé. Il lui bécota un baiser,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, Magnus le serra en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna, il l'attrapa en soupirant et il répondit avant de raccrocher.

\- L'inquisitrice Herondale est là et elle va interroger Valentin au sujet de la coupe annonça Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de partir, il se rendit à l'institut et vit Jace avec un sourire de joie. Il comprit qu'il était heureux de revoir un autre membre de sa famille d'origine,

\- Où est l'inquisitrice demanda Alec

\- Elle est en bas avec Valentin, elle est en train de lui poser des questions au sujets de la coupe répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête et alla dans la cellule où il vit la grand-mère de Jace en train de torturer Valentin avec une rune, il grimaça en voyant la rune de l'agonie. La vieille femme vit Alec arrivé et hocha la tête pour le saluer, il entra dans la cellule et assista Imogène dans la torture. Valentin jeta un regard de dégoût sur Alec en sachant sur sa condition de Veela, celui-ci fit exprès de montrer ses traits de Veela pour l'énervé. L'inquisitrice lui posa encore une fois la question au sujet de la coupe avant de le torturer de nouveau, il ne répondit rien ce qui frustra la supérieure. Elle remonta avec Alec vers la salle de contrôle,

\- Ne vous en faites pas tôt ou tard il craquera rassura Alec les mains dans le dos

\- Je l'espère bien monsieur Lightwood espéra Imogène

Elle alla dans le bureau directorial, Alec alla essayer de se renseigner où Valentin pourrait cacher la coupe. Izzy vint le voir,

\- Luke nous a appelé au sujet des meurtres de terrestre, tu viens demanda Izzy

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Ils se rendirent tous les deux auprès du chef de la meute, celui-ci était à l'intérieur en les attendant et fit un regard agacé à cause de sa coéquipière. Elle se tourna vers Luke en les voyants arrivé,

\- Ils ne sont pas un peu jeunes pour avoir autant de tatouages demanda la jeune femme

\- Ollie, je vous ai déjà que ce sont des amis à moi et puis ce sont des traditions familiales décréta Luke

Elle hocha la tête avant de se rendre dehors, le loup-garou soupira longuement ce qui amusa les deux Lightwood. Izzy examina les corps par terre, Alec remarqua des traces de poudres cristallines sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ce que c'est demanda Alec en regardant la poudre

\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas c'est quelques choses de démoniaque qui les a tous tués déclara Luke

Leurs téléphones sonnèrent en même temps, ils se regardèrent en grimaçant.

\- Ils ont trouvé un cadavre de l'un des nôtres sans runes révéla Alec

\- Qui a pu bien faire un acte de ce genre demanda Luke

\- On te tiendra au courant il faut qu'on s'en aille signala Izzy

Il hocha la tête, ils se rendirent à l'institut et vit le corps sans rune d'un chasseur. Imogène remarqua des traces de griffures et de crocs de vampire,

\- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ses marques remarqua Imogène

\- Les vampires et les loups-garous se détestent depuis la nuit des temps, comment ils peuvent s'allier pour tuer un chasseur souligna Isabelle

\- Excellente observation mademoiselle Lightwood félicita Imogène

Elle lui sourit de remerciement, elle les envoya sur le terrain pour enquêter. Alec se rendit chez son amant, Magnus était en train d'écrire quelques choses dans un livre ancien avant de le mettre dans un coffre qu'il scella avec sa magie. Il se tourna vers Alec, il vit sa mine sombre et sentit sa gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et lui présenta l'enveloppe pour récolter son ADN, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit vu que j'ai confiance en toi mais je ne peux pas ne pas me soumettre au directives de l'inquisitrice débita Alec coupable

Il baissa la tête en se sentant coupable et Magnus lui releva son menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder,

\- Je le sais par notre lien, je ressens que tu te sens coupable et gêné de demander cela expliqua Magnus

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour recueillir quelques cheveux et le mettre dans l'enveloppe, il l'embrassa ce qui le calma. Il le quitta en lui promettant de revenir le voir plus tard, il donna l'ADN de Magnus aux scientifiques de l'institut. Izzy vint lui frotter le dos en comprenant ce qu'il traversait, l'alarme de réunions sonna. Ils se rassemblèrent dans la salle, Imogène était sur l'estrade avec Jace près d'elle.

\- L'enquête continue sur les créatures obscures mais malheureusement pour moi je dois partir à Idris pour m'occuper d'autre affaire cependant je nomme Jace Herondale à la tête de l'institut, vous lui devez obéissance et respect sur ce Shadowhunter je vous laisse informa Imogène

Izzy et Alec sourient à la nomination de Jace, ils le félicitèrent ce qui le gêna. Clary le compara à la famille Kennedy,

\- C'est nous la famille Kennedy ricana Izzy

Ils continuèrent les enquêtes jusqu'à découvrir que c'était la faute d'une fée après l'assassinat de son jumeau, Alec fit son rapport à Jace dans le bureau.

\- Bien, maintenant je pense que tout est en ordre décréta Jace

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs moi Jace Herondale te nomme Alec Lightwood directeur de l'institut, ne t'en fais je resterai un soldat mais le fait de diriger ce n'est pas mon truc déclara Jace en souriant

Il le remercia avant d'aller fêter ça au Taki's où Simon se produisait, Alec resta quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers le loft de son compagnon. Celui-ci prenait un verre sur son balcon en regardant la ville lumineuse, il l'enlaça par-derrière. Il se retourna et l'embrassa derechef,

\- Je vais bien rassura Magnus en le sentant inquiet

Il se colla à lui en respirant son odeur sur lui, ils allèrent se coucher. Quelques jours plus tard Alec réunit tout le monde dans le hall,

\- J'ai envoyé des invitations aux mondes obscurs pour qu'ils viennent assister à une réunion qui permettra une alliance entre les Shadowhunter et le monde obscurs alors je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit dans le respect total et dans l'honneur déclara Alec

Ils entendirent des murmures dans la salle, il les dispersa avant de venir vers sa fratrie.

\- J'espère faire le bon choix souffla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu es en train de faire la meilleure chose rassura Jace

\- Et puis Magnus sera à tes côtés sourit Izzy malicieusement

\- On peut-être professionnel grommela Alec

\- Oui, c'est que tu m'as dit avant de vous retrouver enfermer pour « parler » riait Izzy

Il rougit violemment avant de se diriger vers son bureau, il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il entendit des claquements de talons, il leva la tête pour voir sa mère entrer dans son bureau.

\- Maman je suis content de te voir, comment va papa et Max demanda Alec en se levant pour aller embrasser sa mère

\- Ils vont très bien, Max est en train de passer son examen de Shadowhunter et bientôt il obtiendra son diplôme répondit Maryse

\- Je suis content pour lui alors que fais-tu en ville demanda Alec

\- Je suis venue te félicité, je suis contente de voir les Lightwood aux commandes de l'institut félicita Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire le bon choix surtout que tout le monde ne me considère pas comme un vrai Shadowhunter de par ma seconde nature débita Alec déprimé

\- Ne pense pas aux autres, pour ton père et moi tu es un vrai chasseur d'ombre même si tu es Veela de par mes origines et puis les Vélane ont des pouvoirs surpuissants blagua Maryse

Il ria à la blague de sa mère ce qui n'était pas faux en pensant à sa forme de Veela, Maryse l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le laisser seul pour aller dire bonjour à ses autres enfants. Alec se sentit à nouveau en confiance, son téléphone sonna et il répondit,

\- Allo demanda Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri, tu sais que je suis très furieux contre toi d'avoir déserté notre lit ce matin. Je sais que tu as du travail mais tu aurais pu attendre que je te câline avant que tu partes débita Magnus contrarié

L'archer sentit son amant contrarié par leur lien, il sourit doucement.

\- Je t'ai fais le petit déjeuner avant de partir lança Alec

\- Oui, bon tu es pardonné de moitié petit Veela gronda Magnus

Il sourit encore au surnom de Magnus, celui-ci adorait lui donner des petits surnoms par rapport à sa seconde nature de Veela.

\- D'ailleurs tu sais que je devais me présenter à la première réunion du monde obscur souffla Alec

\- Tu veux que je reste à tes côtés proposa Magnus

\- Non je te veux en tant que représentant des sorciers et si tu viens en tant que mon compagnon ils vont dire que je te favorise déclara Alec

\- Je comprends et bien je te dis à tout à l'heure pour la réunion au fait je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Alec

Il alla se préparer pour la première réunion du monde obscur, Izzy vint le soutenir alors qu'il stressait comme un fou. Luke arriva en premier,

\- Je suis content de te voir Luke salua Alec en tendant la main

\- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde surtout que tu es le premier à essayer de bouger les choses dans le monde obscur complimenta Luke en lui la serrant

Il hocha la tête et le laissa s'installer dans la salle, il vit sa mère en train de lui parler ce qui l'étonna. La reine des fées arriva et il s'inclina devant la reine,

\- Tu seras le premier Veela à essaye d'arranger les choses et pour cela je tiens personnellement à être ici sourit la reine

\- Merci votre altesse remercia Alec

Raphaël entra dans l'institut, Isabelle alla l'accueillir en le remerciant de ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Il hocha la tête en disant qu'il avait fait pour Alec,

\- Bonjour papatros salua Raphaël

\- Bonjour Raphaël salua Alec en souriant

Isabelle vint près de lui en souriant, elle avait un air malicieux sur le visage et lui demandant pourquoi Raphaël l'appelait comme ça. Alec ne lui répondit pas et se concentra sur la dernière personne qui arriva, Magnus entra avec un costume classe avec des paillettes partout et quelques mèches coloré. Il arrangea son costume en venant vers Alec,

\- Je suis honoré de voir le nouveau directeur de l'institut monsieur Lightwood salua Magnus en lui tendant la main

\- Moi de même monsieur Bane, j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer à cette réunion salua Alec en le serrant la main

Ils se regardèrent quelques fractions de seconde avant de se jeter dessus pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans le hall de l'institut, Izzy ria discrètement en les voyants faire ça. Elle se racla la gorge pour les ramener sur terre, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Magnus fit un geste qu'il alla dans la salle en attendant le directeur, celui-ci lui hocha la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Sérieux vous deux, il faudrait vraiment que vous vous envoyez en l'air un bon coup pour que vous arrêtiez cette atmosphère sexuelle commenta Izzy

\- Izzy, sois gentil et va voir ailleurs si je suis grommela Alec

\- D'accord je te laisse mais avant de rentrer arrange-toi un peu les cheveux et les vêtements conseilla Izzy

Il rentra en s'arrangeant et entra dans la salle avec les quatre représentants du monde obscur, il s'assit et débuta la réunion. Il proposa plusieurs choses à mettre en place et de nouveaux accords au sein même de l'enclave, ils étaient ravis de ce que proposait Alec.

\- Et pour Valentin demanda Luke

\- Valentin sera prochainement à Idris pour y être jugé, d'après ce que l'inquisitrice m'a dit il et on lui retirera ses runes et il sera banni du monde obscur expliqua Alec

\- Je pense que la peine est trop légère pour lui décréta la reine

\- Je viens de dire qu'il sera banni du monde obscur sourit Alec avec sadisme

Tous comprirent le sous-entendu d'Alec, Valentin sera sans défense sans rune et les quatre espèces pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent de lui en vengeant les leurs.

\- Ma foi ce que monsieur Lightwood propose est parfait, je suis d'accord sourit Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout nargua Raphaël

Magnus le fusilla du regard alors qu'il lui lançait un regard narquois, ils discutèrent sur d'autres sujets qu'ils voulaient soumettre. La réunion s'acheva sur une bonne note, tous les représentants à part Magnus s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté avec une bonne résolution de ce qu'Alec leur avait proposé. Le sorcier vient près de son amant, il le prit dans ses bras. L'archer enfouit sa tête et respira son odeur, l'asiatique sentit son envie de lui se réveiller sous son odeur. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre comme des affamés, Magnus le prit dans ces et le fit se coucher sur la table de la réunion. Il claqua des doigts pour fermer la porte à clefs pour que personne puissent les déranger, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Alec encercla ses jambes autour de son compagnon pour le faire basculer sur la table, il se lécha les lèvres avant de déchirer sa chemise. Il lui lança un regard réprobateur au sujet de sa chemise qu'il lui avait coûté une fortune, Alec lui fit oublier sa chemise en léchant son torse. Il poussa un râle de plaisir sous les baisers d'Alec sur lui, il crocheta la nuque de son Veela avant le faire basculer à nouveau sous lui. Il fit la même chose avec sa chemise en faisant éclater les boutons, il le regardait avec le visage plein de désir. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire plein de suçons, Alec frotta son bassin contre le sien ce qui créa de la friction entre leurs deux membres. Ils gémissaient de plaisir avant de se faire refroidir par la voix de Jace qui tambourinait à la porte,

\- Alec, quand tu auras finis de vérifier si Magnus a encore toutes ses dents, il faut que tu envois un rapport au plus vite à l'enclave s'écria Jace

Ils soupirèrent de frustration, Magnus se releva et regarda avec envie Alec sur la table les genoux écarté avec les joues rouges. Il se lécha les lèvres en le voyant comme ça, il se reprit un moment en essayant de faire attraction de l'odeur d'Alec qui embaumait la pièce.

\- La prochaine fois je te jure que je transforme ton parabataï en cochon d'inde ou mieux en canard proposa Magnus

Il éclata de rire avant de se lever pour venir l'embrasser chastement cette fois-ci, il claqua des doigts pour les arranger avant de sortir de la pièce. Jace les attendait dans le couloir avec un regard dépité,

\- Vous deux, allez vous envoyez en l'air une bonne fois pour toutes et débarrasser-vous de vos trop plein d'hormones parce que là vous êtes limite en train de vous lécher la banane dans la salle de réunion s'écria Jace

\- Je n'ai pas encore léché la banane de ton frère et d'après la taille que j'ai eu l'occasion de toucher, je sens que je vais bien déguster ricana Magnus moqueusement

Alec rougit furieusement et s'étouffa avec sa salive alors que Jace pâlit subitement avant de tourner les talons pour partir en faisant signe qu'il allait vomir, le Veela piaillait doucement contre son compagnon qui le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise,

\- Désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise mais il fallait que je ferme le clapet à ton frère d'ailleurs sa tête est trop drôle en y repensant gloussa Magnus

Le noiraud le frappa doucement avant de l'embrasser doucement avant de se séparer de lui pour aller dans son bureau, sa mère y était pour faire son travail en attendant qu'il finisse en réunion.

\- Alors la réunion demanda Maryse

\- C'était intéressant, je crois que nous allons avoir une nouvelle ère de paix sourit Alec

\- Je suis fière de toi, d'ailleurs Magnus est déjà partie demanda Maryse

\- Je pense que oui pourquoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je voulais l'inviter à dîner ici proposa Maryse

\- Je peux l'appeler si tu veux répondit Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire à son fils, elle se leva avant de le laisser faire son boulot. Alec appela son amant pour lui dire pour le dîner et il était ravi de venir, il commença à travailler sur le rapport qu'il devait envoyer pour l'enclave de ce qui s'était passé lors de la réunion. Il passa une main sur sa main avant de sentir l'odeur de son amant, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui pour le voir en compagnie de Clary. Il le prit dans ses bras alors qu'ils venaient de se quitter il y a quelques minutes seulement,

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Maryse

\- Maryse, tu es très en beauté ce soir complimenta Magnus

\- Merci très cher, toi aussi même si je vois que tu as ajouté une autre couleur dans ton cou taquina Maryse en voyant un suçon dans son cou

\- Oh tu sais, j'adore ce genre de couleur gloussa Magnus en regardant son amant qui rougissait violemment

Elle éclata de rire et invita le sorcier à la suivre, ils allèrent dans la cuisine où la table était préparée. Maryse frappa la main d'Izzy qui essaya de cuisiner, elle bouda alors qu'Alec et Jace ainsi que Clary furent soulagés. Ils passèrent à table et rigolèrent aux histoires enrichissantes de Magnus, après le dîner les deux amoureux rentrèrent au loft. Alec dessinait des runes sur le torse de son amant,

\- Tu es le premier chasseur à se préoccuper du monde obscur déclara Magnus

\- A moitié chasseur car je suis à moitié Vélane par mon ancêtre gloussa Alec

\- A ce propos est-ce que ta mère a déjà rencontré des Vélane questionna Magnus

\- Oui, elle m'en avait parler lors qu'elle allait partir faire des affaires pour l'enclave en Europe de l'est. C'est eux qui ont fourni à ma mère le sédatif pour calmer ma frénésie expliqua Alec

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard l'enclave fut satisfaite du résultat qu'Alec apportait pour eux, il était dans la salle du moniteur.

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse demanda Jace les bras croisés

\- J'allais proposer à Izzy d'emmener Valentin à Idris pour qu'il soit jugé comme il se doit sourit Alec

\- J'attendais que tu me dises ça, je voudrais que Jace me seconde dans cette mission demanda Izzy

\- Accordé accepta Alec

\- Bien je vais préparer le prisonnier lança Jace joyeux

Le directeur hocha la tête et appela son amant pour lui demander de venir pour les aider à faire un portail, il accepta de venir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'évasion de Valentin et la traîtrise du consul. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Oui Magnus aime passer du temps avec Alec surtout que l'odeur celui-ci l'attire comme un aphrodisiaque, et oui Alec est un super directeur qui déchire XD, malheureusement elle ne va pas réussir à retirer les vers du nez de Valentin.**

 **Maia 0067 : Premier réunion réussis et d'ailleurs je mettrai un autre bientôt, Alec est vraiment trop top dans son rôle de directeur.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta à Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec sourit en voyant son amant en rentrant dans son loft, il vint l'embrasser chastement. Magnus l'attrapa par la nuque et approfondit le baiser, il sourit en le regardant.

\- Comment été ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Très fatigante, on va bientôt transférer Valentin à Idris et d'ailleurs j'ai besoin de toi pour faire un portail pour Idris si ça te dérange pas proposa Alec

Le sorcier se fit un verre d'alcool pour lui et fronça les sourcils devant la demande son amant, il réfléchit un moment avant de se tourner vers lui en plissant les yeux,

\- Oui, ça me dérange et je veux être payé demanda Magnus

\- Tu veux quoi demanda Alec

\- Réfléchissons à ce que je peux demander aux directeur de l'institut en sachant que mon compagnon est sorti pour le moment, je vous propose un moment avec vous susurra Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Votre compagnon ne sera pas jaloux que vous passiez un moment seul avec son directeur susurra Alec à son tour en mettant ses mains autour de sa nuque

\- Pas le moins du monde ricana Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se diriger vers le lit pour flirter, Alec dessinait des runes sur son torse et Magnus s'amusait à les deviner.

\- Celle du courage au combat reconnu Magnus

\- Celle-là demanda Alec en dessinant des arabesques

Il fronça des sourcils en essayant de reconnaître la rune, il suivit le doigt de son Veela et la forme. Alec sourit à chaque fois qu'il dessinait la même rune,

\- Tu reconnais demanda Alec

\- Laisse-moi du temps pour la trouver ensuite je te le dirai proposa Magnus

Il sourit et vint l'embrasser, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se leva et mit son t-shirt sur lui, il se rendit dans le salon pour voir son amant en train de se faire maquiller et se coiffer. Il l'embrassa sur sa marque dans le cou ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il alla préparer le café pendant que Magnus achevait de se préparer, il but son café et regarda avec délectation le torse nu de son amant que son peignoir ouvert laissait voir . Il sourit en voyant le regard de désir de son Veela,

\- La vue te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Plus que parfait susurra Alec

Il gloussa et vint l'embrasser chastement, il prit un café avant de claquer des doigts pour remplir son café de lait. Il le but avant de claquer à nouveau des doigts pour faire apparaître de la nourriture, Alec prit un muffin et le mangea avec son café.

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Oui, je dois voir quelques clients ce matin mais je crois que je serais libre cet après-midi, donc je te propose d'essayer de te libérer à temps pour qu'on expédie vite Valentin et ensuite on passa la soirée rien que tous les deux qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- C'est une proposition qui mérite réflexion monsieur Bane sourit Alec

\- Je suis un grand sentimental monsieur Lightwood sourit Magnus en retour

Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'entendre le téléphone d'Alec sonner, il soupira avant de répondre au téléphone. Alec répondit avant de raccrocher et le prévint qu'il devait aller à l'institut, il l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il entra dans le hall et trouva Izzy en train de regarder le moniteur, elle sourit en le voyant surtout que celui-ci arborait des suçons dans son cou.

\- Magnus s'est amusé à colorer ton cou gloussa Izzy

\- Très drôle, où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est en bas avec Valentin et Clary, ils sont en train d'essayer de savoir où est la coupe et aussi de savoir d'autres éléments répondit Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Jace sortit de l'ascenseur furieux talonné par Clary avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, Alec le suivit après avoir rassuré la rousse. Il vit son frère s'entraîner aux poignards, il prit deux bâtons de bois et en lança un à son parabataï pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner avec lui. Le blond sauta sous la rage sur son frère adoptif et lui donna des coups avec son arme, Alec riposta à ses attaques, et l'attaqua après en utilisant un cale-pied pour le faire tomber. Il tomba avant de riposter à nouveau, ils combattirent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Jace et Alec s'allongèrent côte à côte essoufflé. Le blond regarda son frère et vit les suçons que lui avait laissés Magnus,

\- Tu sais que ton cou est rempli de suçons remarqua Jace

\- Je sais Izzy me l'a déjà dit répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Valentin pour que tu sois furieux à ce point questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait des expériences sur sa mère quand elle était enceinte de moi grinça Jace

\- C'est un vrai connard insulta Alec

\- Je sais mais ce qu'il me fait mal c'est qu'il n'a même pas pu sauver ma mère et il a mis à mort mon père renifla Jace

Alec vint le prendre dans ses bras en sentant sa tristesse au sujet de ses parents, Jace le serra dans ses bras en pleurant. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, Clary entra dans la pièce et les vit enlacés. Alec relâcha Jace avant de capter l'odeur de son compagnon, il courut vers l'endroit où il était sous le regard amusé de Clary.

\- En fait j'allais te dire que Magnus est arrivé pour faire le portail pour Idris signala Clary en voyant Alec déjà partir rejoindre son compagnon

Celui-ci sauta dans les bras de son amant et enfouis la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur en piaillant doucement comme un chant d'oiseau, Magnus était content de voir son compagnon et l'embrassa sur la tête. Ils entendirent un rire, le Veela leva la tête et vit sa sœur en train de rire de les voir toujours enlacé. Il rougit avant de relâcher Magnus, mais il resta près de lui.

\- Merci d'être venue Magnus remercia Isabelle

\- Disons que ton frère m'a fait une avance sur mon travail avant de me donner le paiement en entier sourit Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec

Izzy sourit amusée avant qu'ils descendent dans la salle où Valentin était prisonnier, Jace entra et mit une rune sur sa rune du cercle avant de l'emmener hors de sa cellule. Ils l'emmenèrent devant Alec et Magnus, le traître jeta un regard de dégoût envers les deux tourtereaux.

\- Au moins l'air d'Idris sera plus respirable qu'ici grimaça Valentin de dégoût

Magnus lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de faire un geste pour ouvrir le portail, Jace tient le col de Valentin et regarda Izzy entrer en dans le portail et la suivit. Magnus referma le portail, il fit apparaître sa marque de sorcier sous l'énervement à cause de Valentin, Izzy et Jace arrivèrent à Idris avec Valentin devant le consul.

\- Voici le prisonnier Valentin Morgenstern informa Izzy en présentant Valentin

Jace le poussa vers le consul, celui-ci hocha la tête avant de tourner la tête pour montrer sa rune du cercle. Ils virent avec effroi la rune et le temps qu'ils réagissent, les gardes les frappèrent par-derrière ce qui les assomèrent. Le consul libéra Valentin de ses menottes, il se frotta les poignets.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Malachie sourit Valentin

\- Oui, je suis toujours sous votre ordre et votre conviction que notre monde sera mieux sans ses créatures démoniaques loua Malachie

\- Bien envoie tes hommes à la recherche du miroir mortel, Clarissa à scellé l'épée mortelle et je ne peux pas l'activer mais il me reste une solution décréta Valentin

\- Que voulez-vous dire demanda Malachie

\- Je veux dire invoquer l'ange Raziel pour qu'il exauce mon vœu de détruire toutes ses créatures démoniaques qui pullulent expliqua Valentin

\- Bien répondit Malachie

Ils s'en allèrent en laissant Jace et Izzy à l'endroit même, des gardes les retrouvèrent assommés. Ils les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, l'inquisitrice vint les voir inquiètes.

\- Comment vont-ils demanda Imogène à un médecin

\- Ils vont très bien, ils étaient juste assommés donc ils auront juste un peu mal à la tête et une Irazte pourra les soigner expliqua le médecin

Elle entra dans la pièce où ils étaient, Jace fit un regard désolé à sa grand-mère.

\- Je suis désolé, nous avions bien livré Valentin ici mais nous ne savions pas que le consul Malachie était un traître à la solde de Valentin s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est de notre faute aussi de nous être pas rendu compte de la traîtrise de Malachie. Il va être affiché comme traître dans toute l'alicante et tous les instituts, dès que vous serez bien retourné à New-York prévenez Alec Lightwood de la situation déclara Imogène

\- Bien madame répondit Izzy

Ils se mirent debout en se changeant pour partir, Jace allait sortir avec Izzy quand Imogène le retient un moment. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en le serrant, le blond la serra aussi avant de le relâcher.

\- Fais attention à toi souffla Imogène maternellement

Il hocha la tête et rejoignit sa sœur, ils rentrèrent à New-York et prévinrent Alec de la situation actuelle. Celui-ci s'énerva et fit apparaître ses traits de Veela, Jace vint poser la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, nous savions pas que le consul était un membre du cercle rassura Jace

Il souffla pour se calmer avant de rétracter ses traits, Clary s'approcha timidement vers eux en jouant avec sa stèle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant demanda Clary

\- Je n'en sais rien, la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est de se mettre à la recherche du miroir mortel soupira Alec en se massant les tempes

\- Je crois que je peux vous aider déclara une voix

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et ils trouvèrent Dot, Clary vint l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras. Alec se leva et s'avança vers elle

\- Tu sais où est le miroir mortel questionna Alec

\- Disons que je connais un sorcier qui sait où il est répondit Dot

Elle se tourna vers Clary,

\- Ta mère m'avait donné des indications pour le miroir mortel informa Clary

\- D'accord, où est-ce qu'on peut trouver le sorcier demanda Clary

\- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas assez puissante pour le localiser répondit Dot

Ils se rendirent chez Magnus, à peine celui-ci ouvrit la porte que le Veela sauta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Magnus habitué aux réactions de son compagnon se tient sur ses pieds, Dot était étonnée de voir le directeur embrasser fougueusement le grand sorcier. Jace entra dans le loft habitué aux élans passionnés de son frère quand il était près de son compagnon,

\- Alec pas maintenant, Magnus on a besoin de toi demanda Jace

\- Que puis-je faire demanda Magnus après avoir relâché son amant

Ils expliquèrent la situation au sorcier, celui-ci serra les poings à l'évasion de Valentin. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe au sujet de l'enclave, Alec vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il soupira pour se calmer de sa colère, il se tourna vers Dot.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir Dot, et qui est le sorcier que vous vous voulez localiser questionna Magnus

\- Elliot répondit Dot

Il alla dans son atelier avant de revenir pour localiser le sorcier, il leur donna la localisation avant que Dot lâche un cri de douleur. Elle releva sa manche et vit un sort sur son bras, Magnus s'approcha et examina le sort.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Elliot pour que tu obtiennes le plan pour localiser le miroir mortel remarqua Magnus

\- Par Lilith Elliot se lamenta Dot

\- Je pense que Valentin est à l'origine de la mort d'Elliot déduisit Jace en serrant les poings

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Izzy

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour chercher le miroir mortel, Izzy, Alec et Magnus partirent d'un côté et de l'autre Dot, Jace et Clary. Alec et les autres arrivèrent près de la boutique où le sorcier était, ils entrèrent et virent le cadavre du sorcier, Magnus s'approcha et examina le corps avant de murmurer un sort. Le corps disparut dans une lueur de flamme,

\- Je l'ai envoyé dans le labyrinthe en spirale pour qu'il soit enterré dignement confia Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de remarquer que les fleurs qui étaient dans le vase étaient pourris, le sorcier passa sa magie dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Valentin trafique mais je peux vous dire que ses fleurs sont mortes sous une puissance démoniaque et…Attendez une minute remarqua Magnus en voyant des cristaux par terre

Il examina les cristaux avant d'avoir un regard d'effroi, il soupira un nom. Alec et Izzy se regardèrent entre eux, l'archer vint près de son compagnon en lui touchant l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Ses cristaux ne proviennent que d'une seule et même personne, c'est Azazel un prince des enfers, Dieu l'avait banni à Dudael pour l'éternité. Valentin a du passer un marché avec lui supposa Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais l'invoquer pour lui demander où est Valentin questionna Isabelle

\- Je le pense mais ça sera très dangereux parce qu'il peut être très rusé quand il veut expliqua Magnus

Alec passa un coup de fil à Jace et le prévint de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, ils rentrèrent tous à l' blond leur dit avoir trouvé un démon avec la chair calcinée qui avait regardé Clary avec insistance avant de disparaître dans un portail, Alec le mit au courant pour Azazel. Ils formatèrent un plan pour trouver Valentin, ils se rendirent chez Magnus. Simon les avait rejoint pour invoquer Azazel puisqu'il fallait cinq personnes car Clary avait décidé d'utiliser sa rune de lumière pour contrôler le démon, le nouveau vampire n'était pas rassuré avec l'invocation.

\- Vous êtes sûr que rien va nous arriver demanda Simon encore une fois

\- Pour la dixième fois non, il va rien nous arriver soupira Magnus

\- Au pire des cas tu serviras de dîner au démon sourit Jace en se foutant de sa gueule

Sa fratrie rigola à son détriment, Magnus sourit avant de se concentrer sur sa magie pour faire l'invocation. Il commença à parler dans une langue démoniaque pour appeler le démon, le collier d'Izzy se mit à luire très fort sous la présence du démon. L'odeur de soufre s'éleva dans la pièce, ils virent un homme au cheveu auburn de grande taille dans un costume coupé avec des chaussures bien cirées. Il se tourna vers Magnus qui utilisait sa magie pour le retenir, il sourit en regardant le sorcier. Il essaya de sortir mais se trouva piéger dans le cercle d'invocation,

\- Magnus Bane reconnut le démon

\- Azazel répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invoqué questionna Azazel

\- On voudrait savoir où est Valentin questionna Jace

Il se tourna vers le blond, il fit un regard curieux.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, je ne sais pas où il est répondit Azazel

\- Ne mens pas on sait que tu es avec lui pour la recherche du miroir mortel déclara Alec en faisant apparaître ses traits de Veela

\- Curieuse créature, je ne suis pas avec Valentin Morgenstern mais avec quelqu'un d'autre répondit Azazel en regardant Alec

\- Alors dis-nous son nom demanda Izzy

\- Très bien mais contre un paiement proposa le démon

\- Que veux-tu demanda Magnus

\- Un souvenir heureux de chacun contre le nom de mon associé proposa le démon

Ils acceptèrent et donnèrent chacun un souvenir heureux au démon, Magnus vit un fragment de souvenir d'Alec qui était quand ils étaient tous les deux. Il sourit intérieurement, il se concentra sur sa magie.

\- Le nom de mon associé est J…stoppa Azazel en crachant du sang

Il regarda avec horreur une épée en plein dans sa poitrine, il essaya de dire quelque chose avant de se disperser dans des particules noires. Magnus essaya de le retenir avec sa magie mais il perdit la connexion avec le démon, Alec vint près de lui après qu'il soit tombé à genoux sous l'effort.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui mais je pense que quelqu'un a assassiné Azazel en sachant qu'il nous dirait le nom de son associé supposa Magnus

\- Qui ça peut-être questionna Jace

Clary entra dans la pièce ayant entendu, Jace fulmina de la perte de l'indice qu'ils avaient. Alec leur conseilla d'aller se reposer à l'institut, ils s'en allèrent en laissant Magnus seul avec lui. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par-derrière en regardant la ville de New-York, Magnus caressa son bras distraitement.

\- Combien de créatures obscures il y a dans la ville penses-tu questionna Alec en regardant la ville

\- Je n'en sais rien mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour eux répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- Si je dois m'inquiéter car tu en fais partie et j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose s'inquiéta Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il pencha la tête pour apprécier la caresse, il l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer. Il le serra dans ses bras, il posa la tête sur son épaule en respirant son odeur dans son cou. Le sorcier caressa ses cheveux avec douceur, Alec redessina la même rune sur sa main. Il enregistra la rune dans sa tête, ils allèrent se coucher épuisés par les événements de la journée et de la soirée. Le lendemain Alec mit plusieurs personnes à la recherche du miroir, Magnus chercha de son côté une personne subtile de tuer Azazel depuis le Dudael. Il entra dans l'institut et se fit arrêter par un chasseur,

\- Halte, les créatures obscures ne se sont pas autorisé à être ici cracha le chasseur

\- Tiens donc toi t'es nouveau parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'institut remarqua Magnus

\- Je suis arrivé il y a trois jours répondit le chasseur

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses car normalement tout le monde ici s'est que je peux entrer autant de fois que je veux sans demander l'autorisation expliqua Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Qu'importe sorcier, le directeur n'a pas besoin de tes services grinça le chasseur

Magnus allait répliquer et vit Izzy venir à sa rescousse, elle aboya sur le chasseur qui resta éberlué devant elle. Il remercia la jeune fille, elle lui sourit en l'enlaçant.

\- J'en profite pour t'enlacer sans que mon frère me piaille dessus gloussa Izzy en pensant à la forme de Veela de son frère

\- Je le sais ricana Magnus

Il repensa à la rune qu'Alec lui avait demandé de chercher et qu'il dessinait chaque fois sur lui, il se pivota vers la jeune femme.

\- D'ailleurs ma belle Isabelle, je voudrais te demander une chose questionna Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Izzy

Il claqua des doigts pour avoir une feuille et crayon, il dessina comme il put la rune qu'Alec lui dessinait sur le torse et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. Izzy regarda la rune en souriant, elle griffonna sur la feuille avant de lui embrasser la joue avant d'entendre le piaillement de son frère jaloux de voir sa sœur embrasser son compagnon. Il rangea la feuille et vint embrasser son amant passionnément, Alec l'embrassa dans le cou possessif et jeta un regard froid à tous personnes qui s'approchaient de trop près à son sorcier ce qui amusa ce dernier.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations qui pourrait nous aider à trouver la deuxième personne qui est liée à Valentin révéla Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave rassura Alec

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, l'archer l'emmena dans son bureau et ferma la porte pour après venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Magnus le fit s'asseoir sur son bureau, il encercla ses jambes autour de lui. Alec passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour déposer une multitude de suçons. Il ressentit le plaisir de son amant dans ses bras, il passa une main sous son t-shirt ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Alec enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son sorcier et embrassa sa marque ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir, Magnus sentit son membre se réveilla sous l'odeur d'Alec qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Il colla son bassin contre le sien et commença à faire des frictions entre eux, Alec posa la tête sur sa clavicule. L'asiatique passa une main dans son pantalon et prit son membre pour le masturber, il entendit un gémissement de plaisir semblable à un chant d'oiseau. Il déboutonna le pantalon et se mit à genoux devant lui, le Veela écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire ça. Magnus sortit le membre et le prit en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir semblable à un chant d'oiseau encore plus mélodieux, il suçota la tête avant de le prendre entier dans sa bouche. Alec rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir en serra le coin de la table en sentant sa jouissance monter, il ressentait le plaisir et la jouissance montée en son amant. Il continua ce qu'il faisait malgré son membre douloureux dans son pantalon, Alec jouit dans sa bouche en faisant sortir ses ailes de son dos. Magnus jouis aussi dans son pantalon ayant ressentit sa jouissance en même temps, il essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir qu'il venait d'invoquer. Alec avait les joues rouges et le souffle erratique, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement. Il sourit à la plénitude de son compagnon, les ailes d'Alec les entourèrent comme un cocon protecteur.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec dans son torse

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, Alec rétracta ses ailes et arrangea son pantalon alors que Magnus alla s'asseoir et claqua des doigts pour se nettoyer son sperme dans son pantalon, il fit entrer la personne, Jace entra avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec assis dans son fauteuil

\- Clary a reçu un message de feu de la part de sa mère qui a des informations à lui dire révéla Jace

\- J'espère que ça concerne Valentin espéra Alec en s'en affalant sur son fauteuil

\- Je l'espère aussi souhaita Jace

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sorcier qui regarda sa main manucuré comme si la conversation l'ennuyait, il refit son sourire étrange.

\- Alors demanda Jace

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Vous avez par finis vous lécher la banane lâcha Jace

Alec rougit violemment devant les propos de Jace, Magnus lâcha un ricanement amusé.

\- C'est exact, je t'avais dit que j'allais déguster la banane de ton frère et j'ai bien apprécié de la déguster révéla Magnus avec un sourire suggestivement

Jace grimaça légèrement avant de rire devant le rougissement de son frère, Izzy et Clary entrèrent dans la pièce et trouva Alec en train de rougir furieusement. Le blondinet lui expliqua brièvement ce qui se passait avant qu'elle éclate de rire, Clary fit un sourire poli malgré sa gêne. Plus tard ils rentrèrent au loft, Magnus en profita qu'Alec soit partie prendre sa douche pour regarder la feuille. Il sourit devant la note d'Isabelle, il claqua des doigts en souriant encore plus. Alec arriva avec un simple jogging et vit Magnus en train de boire son verre d'alcool dans son fauteuil sur son balcon, il l'enlaça par-derrière.

\- A quoi penses-tu demanda Alec

\- A toi chéri sourit Magnus

Il rougit légèrement ce qui fit sourire Magnus, celui-ci l'embrassa avec douceur. Alec vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, il caressa son torse. Il recula légèrement en regardant le torse de son amant qui lui souriait, il vit la rune sur le pectoral gauche de Magnus à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il caressa la rune avec un regard surpris devant le tatouage,

\- Il te plaît mon tatouage demanda Magnus en lui caressant le flanc

\- Plus que tu ne le crois alors dis-moi c'est laquelle questionna Alec

\- C'est la rune de l'amour révéla Magnus

Alec l'embrassa avec amour, ils passèrent leur soirée à flirter avant d'aller se coucher. Alec dessina le tatouage avec son doigt avec délectation, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux en le voyant faire ça.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le faux miroir et un nouveau venu. Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 009 : Merci pour ton soutien et oui Valentin est vraiment horrible**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui c'est un traître et heureusement que Alec va s'occuper de son cas XD dans quelques chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Magnus regardait avec délectation son amant en train de s'entraîner torse nu contre le sac de boxe, il suivit une goutte de sueur descendre de son dos pour aller mourir dans son pantalon. Il soupira d'aise en le suivant, Alec termina de s'entraîner. Il se tourna vers lui en souriant, il s'approchant en l'embrassant. Magnus en profita pour caresser son torse, ils s'embrassèrent avant de finir par terre. Magnus était entre les jambes du directeur, il lui picorait le cou.

\- Dis donc vous deux vous savez que c'est une salle d'entraînement lança une voix

Il tourna la tête pour voir Jace les bras croisés avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Magnus fit un sourire suggestif avant de faire la moue de voir son amant le repousser pour se mettre debout.

\- Tu sais blondie, ton parabataï et moi on était en train de s'entraîner tu sais décréta Magnus en se levant

\- Ah bon, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de vous entraîner, et il est bon Alec sur ce type d'entraînement demanda Jace

\- Très bon même gloussa Magnus en faisant rougir son compagnon

\- A défaut tu le me prêtes pour que je le teste proposa Jace en balançant les hanches

\- Désolé blondi mais il est à moi réfuta Magnus en le serrant à la taille

\- Vous avez fini oui grommela Alec rouge

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage rouge d'Alec, Izzy entra dans la salle d'entraînement et les vit en train de rire. Jace lui raconta ce qui la fait sourire,

\- Il faudrait penser à vous envoyer en l'air une bonne fois pour toutes et vider votre trop plein d'hormones riait Izzy

\- On est en train d'y songer ma belle répondit Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de parler de ma vie sexuelle gronda Alec d'un ton froid

\- En fait je suis venue te dire que Jocelyn est arrivé et elle t'attend dans le bureau signala Izzy

Il allait partir quand il se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa avant de partir rouge sous les rires de sa fratrie et il songea sérieusement à les envoyer en mission du durée indéterminée, il entra dans son bureau et vit Jocelyn dans le bureau en train de l'attendre.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Jocelyn

\- Bonjour Jocelyn, je suppose que Clary t'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé lança Alec

\- Oui, j'avais demandé à Elliot de cacher le miroir malheureusement seule Dot le sait maintenant soupira Jocelyn

\- Je le sais et on pense que quelqu'un d'autre est aussi à la recherche du miroir, tu sais qui sait demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alec, franchement je ne sais pas qui ça peut-être à part Valentin répondit Jocelyn

\- C'est embêtant souffla Alec en se redressant dans son fauteuil

Jocelyn hocha la tête et réfléchit, elle sortit du bureau et laissa Alec seul dans son bureau. Il soupira longuement en prenant sa tête dans ses mains,

\- Fatiguée par les événements demanda une voix

Il leva la tête et vit son amant à la porte, il sourit en le voyant et se leva pour venir le voir. Magnus lui bécota un baiser avant de le prendre dans ses bras, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou comme à son habitude depuis son marquage sur Magnus. Le sorcier lui caressa le dos pour le calmer,

\- Ça te dirait de partir autre part proposa Magnus

\- Tu proposes quoi demanda Alec en le regardant

Il réfléchit avant de proposer d'aller se promener près du Taj Mahal en Inde,

\- Et l'institut questionna Alec

\- Disons que Blondi et ta sœur seront le gérer pour le moment sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts pour faire un portail

Ils se rendirent en Inde, le Veela sourit en voyant le Taj Mahal. Ils allèrent déguster un thé indien avant de se promener dans les rues animées de la ville, ils passèrent un moment romantique à s'embrasser dans le Taj Mahal avant de rentrer à l'institut. Alec embrassa son amant pour le remercier,

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené me détendre remercia Alec dans ses bras

\- Si tu veux remercier le grand sorcier de Brooklyn que je suis, je connais un excellent moyen sourit Magnus suggestivement

Alec rougit légèrement avant de l'embrasser en l'emmenant à son canapé, il le jeta sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir sur ses jambes pour revenir l'embrasser. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en laissant des suçons sur son passage ce qui fit gémir Magnus en caressant ses fesses, l'archer déchira sa chemise ce qui le gronder de mécontentement. Il passa une main sur le torse, il embrassa sa gorge en léchant son menton. Il descendit doucement vers le torse en l'embrassant, il grignota les deux morceaux de chair de son amant qui gémissait de plaisir sous les lèvres d'Alec. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien, Alec se redressa en gémissant de plaisir. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs caresses intimes qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, Jace et les autres entrèrent après trouvés des informations sur le miroir.

\- AH MES YEUX s'écria Jace en se cachant

\- Je savais qu'ils étaient en train de faire une fouille archéologique buccale renchérit Izzy

Clary détourna le regard mal à l'aise avec Jocelyn et Dot, Alec descendit de sur son compagnon en rougissant alors que Magnus s'en foutait et fit une moue boudeuse. Il se leva et fit figure devant ses invités indésirables selon lui,

\- Je pourrais savoir comment vous avez fait pour rentrer chez moi questionna Magnus

\- La porte était ouverte répondit Clary

\- Je vois, pourquoi vous êtes venus questionna Magnus

Ils exposèrent à Magnus les plans pour retrouver le miroir mortel, il fronça les sourcils avant d'accepter. Ils se rendirent vers l'endroit où le miroir était caché, Jocelyn dessina une rune sur une statue avant de voir un miroir de poche avec une rune angélique gravée dessus. Ils étaient ébahis de voir le troisième instrument mortel qu'avait donné l'ange Raziel au premier Shadowhunter, Clary s'approcha vers le miroir pour le sceller quand Jocelyn la poussa sur le côté. Elle regarda sa mère et vit que celle-ci venait d'esquiver une boule de feu, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Valentin accompagné d'un sorcier dont des veines noires lui parcouraient le visage. Magnus serra les poings en comprenant l'état du sorcier, Jace sortit son épée avec une expression de pure haine sur le visage en regardant son ancien père adoptif.

\- Ma charmante famille réunie sourit Valentin

\- Valentin cracha Jace

\- Je suis ravi de te voir mon fils, et toi aussi Jocelyn. Je suis heureux de te voir réveillé. Tu es toujours aussi belle qu'au premier jour de notre rencontre complimenta Valentin

\- Et toi tu es toujours aussi fou dans tes expériences, comment j'ai pu t'aimer un jour vociféra Jocelyn

\- Mais tu m'as aimé et donné des beaux enfants sourit Valentin

\- Enfants que tu as utilisés comme cobayes cracha son ex-femme

\- Jonathan était le chasseur hors pair avec son sang démoniaque et Clarissa est déjà prometteuse avec son ange angélique dû aux sangs d'Ithuriel, mais je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi. Je veux le miroir mortel demanda Valentin

\- Jamais tu l'auras répondit Jocelyn en le lançant à sa fille

Celle-ci l'attrapa et fit une rune de scellement comme pour l'épée et le miroir de poche se désintégra en cendres sous les yeux effarés de Valentin, des membres du cercle vinrent les entourer. Alec et les autres se jetèrent sur eux pour les combattre, Valentin en profita pour mettre les voiles avec le sorcier. Alec combattait avec hargne, il vit un membre se faufiler derrière Jace et un autre vers Izzy. Il tira vers celui-ci de Jace avant de se tourner et regarda avec effroi sa sœur qui allait se faire poignarder quand un homme aux cheveux noirs sortit de nulle part vint la sauver en poignardant le membre, il soupira de soulagement avant de tuer les derniers membres. Il alla voir son compagnon qui était épuisé légèrement à cause de sa magie, il rejoignit sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait bien, ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, celui-ci s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je suis Sébastien Verlac et je suis envoyé par l'enclave pour vous donner un coup de main pour la recherche du miroir mortel se présenta le jeune homme

\- On rentre à l'institut pour mieux discuter proposa Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, le directeur prit place dans son fauteuil avec sa fratrie autour de lui. Sébastien se tenait droit les mains derrière le dos,

\- Tu es Sébastien Verlac et tu as été envoyé par l'enclave pour nous donner une aide pour le miroir répéta Alec

\- C'est exact, je viens de l'institut de Paris décréta Sébastien

\- Très bien, je te remercie d'avoir sauvé ma sœur et ton aide sera la bienvenue sourit Alec dans son rôle de directeur

\- Merci remercia Sébastien

\- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre proposa Izzy avec un sourire charmeur

Il sourit à Izzy devant les regards blasés de ses frères, Jocelyn regarda étrangement Sébastien de dos avant de balancer la tête et de sortir. Clary suivit sa mère aussi pour avoir certaines explications, Alec se leva de son fauteuil et soupira longuement,

\- On n'a pas le miroir mortel conclu Alec

\- Oui, personne ne sait où il se trouve en ce moment pas même l'enclave soupira Jace

Alec contempla les tableaux avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, le blond s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'en aller. Il se leva et alla s'entraîner un peu à faire du tir à l'arc, il s'entraîna pendant deux heures avant de rentrer chez son amant. Quelques jours plus tard les recherches sur le miroir mortel s'intensifièrent, Alec était à la salle du moniteur et vérifiait toutes les zones possibles.

\- Franchement Jocelyn a fait un coup de maître en cachant un faux miroir pour détourner le regard sur le vrai mais cependant où est le vrai demanda Alec

\- Tel est la question renchérie Jace

\- Je pense que le miroir doit être caché à Idris supposa Sébastien

\- Il a raison peut-être que le miroir n'est jamais sorti d'Idris renchérit Clary

\- C'est une possibilité exploitable mais l'enclave ne l'a jamais vu ajouta Izzy

\- ALEC, IZZY, JACE cria une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Max débarquer dans la salle, Izzy s'accroupit pour recevoir son petit frère dans ses bras. Elle embrassa sur la joue avant que Jace lui ébouriffe les cheveux et Alec lui sourit,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là questionna Izzy

\- Je suis contente de vous voir les enfants sourit Maryse en entrant

\- Maman salua Alec en venant l'embrasser

Elle serra ses enfants dans ses bras, elle mit la main sur l'épaule de Max.

\- Nous avons une grande nouvelle dans la famille, vas-y mon cœur demanda Maryse

\- J'ai réussi mes examens avec brio et je vais avoir ma première rune annonça Max

\- Tu arrives à faire la différence entra la rune de feu et la rune de la nourriture demanda Alec amusé

\- Pas tout à fait riait Max

Ils rigolèrent et le félicitèrent, Maryse sourit avant de se tourner vers Alec.

\- Alec, comme tu es l'aîné et l'homme de la famille après ton père, tu organiseras la cérémonie de ton frère. Ton père sera là que le jour de la cérémonie mais en attendant tu le dirigeras en tant que chef de famille Lightwood expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Bien excusez-moi je vais aller me reposer et vérifier ton travail de directeur sourit Maryse en lançant un regard amusé à son fils

Elle s'en alla avec Izzy et Jace, Clary les laissa seule en allant voir Simon. Alec se promena avec Max,

\- Alors comment vont papa et maman demanda Alec

\- Ils se disputent parfois mais tout va bien car ils se font des mamours après grimaça Max ce qui fit rire son frère aîné

\- Ils s'aiment sourit Alec

\- Comme Magnus et toi demanda Max joyeux

\- Oui comme Magnus et moi renchérit Alec en pensant à son amant

Plus tard il se rendit chez Magnus qui était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses ingrédients, il fronça les sourcils en voyant un bocal rempli de poutre à base de cœurs de serpents venimeux.

\- C'est très bon pour la puissance sexuelle sourit Magnus suggestif

Il rougit légèrement avant de se diriger vers lui comme hypnotiser par le sorcier, il noua ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Magnus lui sourit avant de se diriger vers son salon.

\- Ma mère est en ville avec Max informa Alec

\- Je vois le plus jeune de la fratrie est ici sourit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs est-ce que ça te dirait d'organiser une fête proposa Alec

Il se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement gracieux, il fit un air intéressé.

\- Tu m'as regardé, alors la fête se tiendra pour et quand demanda Magnus

\- C'est la cérémonie officielle de la première rune de Max répondit Alec

\- Je pense que nous avons du pain sur la planche sourit Magnus en lui tapotant l'épaule

Il se rendit dans son bureau pour préférer la fête, quelques jours plus tard Alec vint présenter l'invitation à sa mère.

\- C'est très gentil à Magnus te préparer la fête mais est-ce que sera bon pour lui de recevoir autant de chasseurs d'ombre demanda Maryse

\- Oui, il m'a rassuré que ça ne le gênait pas répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

Alec sourit et allait sortir quand sa mère l'interpella,

\- Ce sera la soirée de ton frère alors Magnus et toi essayer de vous retenir si tu vois ce que je veux dire informa Maryse

\- Oui maman accepta Alec rouge

Il sortit les joues en feu, il se dit qu'il essayerait de se contenir auprès de son compagnon. Plus tard dans la soirée Magnus était stressé, Alec l'embrassa doucement pour le calmer.

\- Calme-toi, la soirée est parfaite pour Max rassura Alec

Le demi-démon se calma et mit la main sur la taille de son amant, celui-ci enfouit la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque. Ils virent Maryse tenant une bouteille de vin dans une main et tenant la main de Max dans l'autre,

\- Bonsoir Maryse et Max salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir Magnus, voilà une bouteille de vin pour toi. C'est une des meilleures crues de France dévoila Maryse

\- Merci beaucoup Maryse, Max c'est ta fête sourit Magnus en en lui faisant découvrit la fête

Le futur chasseur était ébahi par la fête qui était sur le thème de Barcelone en l'honneur de Robert qui était absent à la fête,

\- Alors Sangria pour madame et un jus pour notre invité d'honneur proposa Magnus

Il se dirigea vers le bar où une amie de Simon était présent avec qu'il était en train de discuter, Alec regarda sa mère en souriant.

\- La fête est très réussie complimenta Maryse

\- Merci maman, c'est grâce à Magnus tout ça sourit Alec

Jace vint vers eux avec un verre et embrassa sa mère qui était ravie de le voir, un moment dans la soirée Magnus amena Max sous la terrasse de son balcon.

\- Regarde montra Magnus en ouvrant les mains

\- Il n'y a rien remarqua Max

\- C'est parce que tu ne vois pas bien sourit Magnus

Il fit un mouvement de main et un cadeau apparu dans ses mains, Max resta ébahi devant la magie de son beau-frère.

\- Pour le futur Shadowhunter avec qui j'espère bientôt travailler souhaita Magnus

\- Tu me montres ta marque de sorcier questionna Max

\- Max gronda Alec en piaillant comme un pivert vert

\- Alec gronda Maryse en le regardant

\- Ce n'est rien chéri, je la montre à mes amis très proches sourit Magnus en baissant son charme sur ses yeux

Le petit garçon fut surpris devant les yeux de chat du sorcier,

\- Tu as d'autres marques demanda Max

\- Max, ce n'est pas bien de demander ça à ses amis intervient Jace

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Max

Ils rigolèrent à la bouderie du petit garçon, Alec était à l'entrée en train de saluer les invitées qui partaient après la fête. Il leva la tête et vit la barmaid en train de flirter avec son sorcier, il siffla de colère avant de s'avancer à grands pas pour le stopper avant que Jace l'attrape au passage.

\- Alec, il y a un problème maman a voulu me tuer confessa Jace

\- Quoi demanda Alec

Il suivit son parabataï dans une chambre et vit sa mère allongée par terre, Jace lui montra la hache mais il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jace, il n'y a pas de hache réfuta Alec

\- Si regarde bien s'écria Jace en montrant le vide

Il continua de froncer les sourcils avant de lâcher un cri de douleur, ses traits de Vélane apparurent sous le regard affolé de Jace.

\- Alec appela Jace

\- Il y a une magie démoniaque en ce moment même cria Alec de douleurs

Le blond alla prévenir Magnus, ils firent sortir tous les invitées avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Izzy se précipita sur son frère qui grimaçait sous l'influence de la magie noire, ses ailes sortirent dans son dos sous la douleur. Magnus se rendit dans son atelier et revient avec un livre ancien dans les mains, il fouilla dedans en grimaçant de douleur par son lien avec Alec. Il récita un sort avant de prendre toute la magie noire dans sa main sous forme d'une boule noire avant de l'écraser pour le détruire, il referma son grimoire qui disparut de ses mains.

\- Quelqu'un a volé mon grimoire remarqua Magnus avant d'activer ses barrières de protection

\- Magnus, dans la chambre il y a une concentration de magie pressentit Alec sous sa forme de Veela

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et vit un chat sous la couette, le chat se transforma en une femme aux cheveux roux qui les figea sauf Magnus. Celui-ci fit apparaître ses yeux sous la colère, il envoya des boules de feu sur elle, celle-ci esquivait tant bien que mal les boules de feu du sorcier. Elle envoya une boule de feu sur lui mais il l'esquiva avant de rassembler toute son énergie et l'envoyer sur elle en la faisant prisonnière de sa magie, il resserra sa magie autour de sa gorge.

\- Libère-les ordonna Magnus

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet, tous la troupe vint les rejoindrent. Alec piailla contre elle et ses traits devinrent plus prononcé autour de ses yeux sous forme de duvet semblable à un masque,

\- Dis-moi où est mon grimoire articula Magnus

\- Il est avec Valentin, il m'a forcé à le faire sinon j'aurai subi la même chose que les autres haleta la sorcière

\- Et dire que je t'ai aidé à t'extraire de la place de la bastille, j'aurais dû te laisser mourir là-bas grinça Magnus

\- Magnus, je t'en supplie ne m'envoie pas à Idris supplia la sorcière

\- Je ne vais pas t'envoyer à Idris mais bien pire, passe le bonjour au grand sorcier du labyrinthe pour moi claqua Magnus en ouvrant le portail

Il expédia la sorcière à l'intérieur qui hurla des supplications à Magnus, il referma le portail. Alec vint enlacer son amant par-derrière en sentant sa colère, il l'entoura de ses ailes comme un cocon protecteur. Il se calma sous l'odeur de son amant, il l'embrassa chastement avant de regarder les autres.

\- Il va falloir vite retrouver Valentin, mon grimoire contient des sorts que j'ai pu récolter durant les siècles, ils sont très puissants et plus anciens avoua Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas on s'en occupe rassura Jace

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, il faut aussi chercher le miroir mortel ajouta Izzy

Tous étaient en train de débattre sur Valentin quand Clary vint prendre un verre d'eau avant de voir son reflet, elle fronça les sourcils avant que son visage éclairci.

\- La solution était sous nos yeux réalisa Clary

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles demanda Jace

\- Souvenez-vous du tableau avec l'ange Raziel rappela Clary

\- Oui il tenait l'épée et la coupe au-dessus…par l'ange elle a raison le lac Lynn compris Izzy

\- C'est exact confirma Clary

\- Le lac Lynn est le miroir mortel déduisit Magnus

\- Oui, de plus tous ceux qui boivent son eau se trouve pris d'hallucination dévoila Maryse après s'être remis de son combat avec Jace

\- Il faut prévenir l'inquisitrice signala Alec

\- Non pas encore, on va garder pour l'instant cette information pour nous car on ne sait pas s'il y a encore des membres du cercle au sein de l'enclave qui pourrait prévenir Valentin commenta Maryse

\- Oui, il a déjà en sa possession la coupe et il ne manque plus l'épée qui a disparu sans laisser de trace et heureusement que Clary l'avait scellé avant expliqua Jace

\- Il y aussi autre chose déclara Clary

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Simon qui parlait pour la première fois

\- Je parle du message qu'Ithuriel m'a transmis avant de partir répondit Clary

\- Fais-moi voir proposa Magnus

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur ses tempes, ils entendirent un sifflement d'Alec qui regarda la rousse avec jalousie. Maryse lui lança un regard courroucé ce qui le lui fit faire un cri d'oiseau blessé, Magnus regarda un moment les souvenirs de Clary.

\- L'étoile du matin, Morgenstern constata Magnus

\- Mais je suis le seul enfant de Valentin à ce jour encore en vie répondit Clary

Ils réfléchirent aux prédictions de ce que l'ange avait voulu dire, Maryse proposa à tout le monde de rentrer pour se reposer de la soirée. Jace vint près d'elle en s'excusant de son comportement, elle lui caressa la joue d'un sourire maternel. Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, Alec regarda la lumière de la ville et vit Magnus venir près de lui avec une sangria à la main.

\- Quelle soirée soupira Magnus

\- Je ne te fais pas dire mais elle était bien malgré l'incident de ce soir sourit Alec

\- Si cette sale garce ne m'avait pas joué un tour de ce genre, la fête aura été bien renchérit Magnus en crispant sa main sur son verre

L'archer vint l'enlacer avant de le masser, celui-ci soupira d'aise sous le massage.

\- Tu as des doigts de fée sourit Magnus

\- Je suis à moitié fée, et je le sais car c'est l'inconvénient d'être le parabataï de Jace sourit Alec

\- Je suis jaloux que Blondi a déjà pu en profiter du massage avant moi soupira Magnus en se détendant complètement

\- Mais tu es le premier avec qui je me laisse aller chuchota Alec

Il sourit à cela avant de profiter pour se retourner pour l'embrasser, Ils passèrent la soirée à flirter avant d'aller se coucher. Quelque part à Idris Valentin regardait le sorcier qu'il avait capturé feuilleté le grimoire de Magnus,

\- Alors demanda Valentin en passant derrière son dos

\- Il y a des sorts que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer tellement ils sont anciens, cela va prendre du temps déclara le sorcier en regardant les sorts

\- Incapable malgré les injections que je te fais, cela devrait booster ta magie pour quelle égale celle de Magnus Bane décréta Valentin

\- Magnus est puissant car son père est un démon supérieur révéla le sorcier

\- Tiens donc alors il est bien puissant que la moyenne constata Valentin en sortant une seringue

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a le titre de grand sorcier de Brooklyn souffla le sorcier

\- Je vois, ce qu'il veut dire que tu m'es d'aucune utilité conclu Valentin en lui injectant un produit

Le sorcier commença à convulser avant d'exploser en fumée avec sa magie, Valentin regarda le grimoire de Magnus avec un intérêt nouveau. Malachie entra dans la pièce et vit au sol de la cendre,

\- Il me faut l'épée mortelle ainsi je pourrai invoquer l'ange Raziel et qu'il exauce mon vœu sourit Valentin

\- Le miroir mortel demanda Malachie

\- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée de l'endroit où il peut-être sourit Valentin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'identité du voleur de l'épée de mortel et la manipulation de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Tu vas savoir qui est Sébastien, oui Magnus va retrouvé son grimoire mais dans quelque chapitre par contre Max ne va pas avoir sa premier rune**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec soupira de fatigue sous les rapports à envoyer pour l'enclave, il entendit toquer à la porte. Il leva la tête pour voir Sébastien Verlac dans le bureau,

\- C'est dur d'être directeur de l'institut demanda Sébastien

\- Oui, très dur mais c'est un rêve que j'ai toujours voulu répondit Alec

Il sourit devant la réponse de son directeur, il déposa le rapport qu'il avait fait pour une mission avant de le laisser dans ses dossiers. Il sortit et se rendit dans la salle du moniteur pour voir Izzy en train de faire un bras de fer avec Jace, celui-ci essayait de battre sa sœur malgré qu'ils utilisaient une rune de force. Izzy grimaça en essayant de battre Jace avant de réussir, elle cria de joie en levant les bras de victoire. Jace grimaça de défaite sous la victoire de sa sœur, Max le charria sur le fait qu'il c'était fait battre par leur sœur.

\- Si t'es si malin va la battre toi gronda Jace en se massant l'épaule

\- Je ne m'y frotterai pas ricana Max

\- Alors Herondale, t'a perdu tu sais ce que ça signifie sourit Izzy en venant prés de lui

\- Oh putain ne me dis pas que…grimaça Jace

\- Oui, ce soir je vais faire des lasagnes alors tu as intérêt à être présent avec Clary proposa Izzy

\- Par l'ange se lamenta Jace

Sébastien s'approcha d'eux et sourit en voyant les lamentions du blond au sujet de l'empoisonneuse qu'était Izzy,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Sébastien

\- Jace a perdu aux bras de fer avec Izzy et il est condamné à manger ses repas qui est une vraie horreur culinaire expliqua Max en voyant une la jeune femme se diriger ailleurs

Il ria et tapota le dos de Jace en signe de soutient, celui-ci releva la tête et eut un visage lumineux comme s'il venait de trouver l'idée du siècle. Il se tourna vers son petit frère,

\- Alec est dans son bureau demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Max

\- Il est dans son bureau, je viens d'y aller déclara Sébastien

Il se releva de sa position et se dirigea vers le bureau de son parabataï, il ouvrit la porte et vit que celui-ci était plongé dans les rapports de l'enclave. Alec leva la tête pour voir Jace entrer dans le bureau, il s'approcha de lui en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'inviter à manger chez Magnus réfuta Alec en retournant dans ses rapports

Jace sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant le refus de son frère avant même qu'il une question, il s'assit sur le bureau près de lui.

\- Comment tu sais que j'allais te demander de me faire inviter chez Magnus pour manger questionna Jace

Il pointa le conduit d'aération où ils entendaient tout le monde dans la salle de moniteur, il souffla dépité.

\- S'il te plait Alec, laisse-moi manger chez Magnus supplia Jace en faisant une moue de petit chiot abandonné

\- Non, t'a perdu contre Izzy alors tu assumes quand moi je perds j'assume décréta Alec en rangeant les dossiers

\- Même quand tu perds avec Magnus à un jeu ricana Jace

\- Oui même quand je perds un jeu avec Magnus renchéri Alec

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire à son frère et rougis violemment, Jace rigola face aux rougissements de son frère.

\- Non mais sérieux mec, laisse manger chez Magnus, parce que tu sais que si je meurs une partie de ton âme meurt avec moi dit Jace

Alec soupira et roula des yeux devant le chantage affectif de son frère par rapport à leur lien, il accepta et Jace sauta sur son frère pour le remercier en l'embrassant sur la joue tout en bavant ce qu'il le fit grimacer. Il essuya sa joue de dégoût ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Tu fais chier Jace, je commence à regretter gronda Alec

\- Non tu m'aimes ricana Jace en s'en allant

Il balança la tête sous le rire de son frère, il souffla en pensant à la petite pause qu'il avait faite grâce à Jace. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son travail, il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il travailla tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas le coucher du soleil et que la nuit s'installait, Magnus entra dans le bureau et le vit travailler avant de toquer à la porte. Alec leva la tête et vit son compagnon à la porte, il sourit avant se lever pour le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur lui, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux et respira légèrement son odeur qui enflammait ses sens. Il se recula légèrement de lui pour se calmer mais Alec le retient dans ses bras, il gloussa légèrement avant de le repousser doucement.

\- J'ai oublié le dîner de ce soir déduisit Alec

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas aller au Cape May, alors le Cap May vient à nous sourit Magnus en faisant un geste de la main

Une table apparut en plein milieu du bureau avec le dîner et des bougies dans des chandelles, Alec sourit à ça. Magnus prit deux flûtes, il en donna une à Alec et prit l'autre. Ils trinquèrent, Alec but sa coupe de champagne avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est du cidre grimaça Alec

\- Pas d'alcools pour toi mon chou parce que va encore faire n'importe quoi même si ça m'enchante que tu dis que tu veux avoir un enfant avec moi sourit Magnus

Il rougit devant sa déclaration, le sorcier prit un morceau de homard et le tendit à son amant qui le mangea en lui lançant un regard coquin. Il lécha ses lèvres de manière provocante,

\- Alexander haleta Magnus en faisant apparaître sa marque de sorcier

Il sourit avant de continuer à manger, l'asiatique se reprit en pensant à une vengeance contre son amant. Ils racontèrent leur journée en riant de tout et de rien, ils mangèrent leur dessert avant que Magnus fasse tomber sa cuillère au sol exprès.

\- Oups je vais la ramasser sourit Magnus

Alec ne sachant ce qui se trama hocha la tête, Magnus se glissa au sol avant de se diriger vers le pantalon de l'archer. Celui-ci était en train de manger sa glace quand il s'étouffa en sentant les mains de Magnus sur ses cuisses, il essaya de protester mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche quand le sorcier se mit à masser son membre qui se réveillait sous le traitement. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant le zip de son pantalon, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant. Il agrippa la table de ses deux mains en se mordant les lèvres, Jace passa et vit la table où était dressé leur repas.

\- Par l'ange Alec je t'avais dit de m'appeler quand tu dîneras avec Magnus gronda Jace

\- J'ai …J'ai Oublié de TE le dire MAIS Magnus A apporté le dîner ICI-même bredouilla Alec les joues rouges sous le plaisir

Jace toucha la rune de son frère avant de hausser les épaules, il voyait que celui-ci était heureux. Il entra et se mit à la place de Magnus en face de son parabataï,

\- Où est Magnus questionna Jace en se servant du homard

\- Partir FAIRE une commission urgente s'écria Alec

\- Alec tu es sûr que tu vas bien, je sais par la rune que tu vas bien mais tu es tout rouge s'inquiéta Jace

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, sous la table Magnus souriait ayant le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Il ricana intérieurement en se demandant si le blondinet savait qu'il était sous la table en train de faire une fellation à son frère vu comment celui-ci réagissait, il continua de suçoter le membre de son amant en sentant sa jouissance arriver par leur lien. Il ressentait tout le plaisir d'Alec, celui-ci hocha la tête les joues rouges sous le plaisir de ce que lui faisait son amant devant les histoires que racontait Jace. Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas faire sortirent des soupirs libidineux de sa bouche, il agrippa fort la nappe en se déversant dans la bouche de son amant. Jace était en train de manger avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le regardant, il lâcha sa fourchette avant de grimacer de dégoût.

\- Putain Alec râla Jace

Ils entendirent un rire provenir de sous la table, il vit Magnus sortir de sous la table en s'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir.

\- Sérieusement les gars maugréa Jace

Alec rougi encore plus qu'il était avant de remettre son pantalon à nouveau, Magnus sourit suggestivement à Jace.

\- Tu as l'air tout pâle ricana Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Putain je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus horrible vous deux ou la cuisine d'Izzy grimaça Jace

Izzy entra dans la pièce en les voyants et mit la main sur ses hanches,

\- Jace Herondale, je t'avais dit que je voulais te voir dans la cuisine gronda Izzy

Il se tourna vers elle avant de pivoter de nouveau vers les deux amants,

\- En fait je vous préfère pâlit Jace

Magnus ricana narquoisement alors qu'Alec continuait de rougir, Izzy les regarda confuse. Magnus vint près d'elle et lui chuchota dans l'oreille avec un sourire moqueur, elle gloussa amusée par la situation. Alec ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer,

\- Bon eh bien maintenant je vous prends votre directeur et je l'emmène avec moi si ça ne vous gêne pas proposa Magnus

\- Vas-y, on n'a pas besoin de lui pour le moment ria Izzy

\- Izzy piailla Alec

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et un portail s'ouvrit, Alec se leva en rougissant devant les regards amusés d'Izzy et dépités de Jace. Ils traversèrent le portail avant d'atterrir dans le loft de Magnus, Alec s'assit dans le canapé fatigué en fermant les yeux. Il sentit une paire de lèvres l'embrasser, il répondit au baiser avant de plaquer Magnus contre le canapé pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Ils passèrent la soirée à flirter, Alec se blottit contre Magnus avant de s'endormir. Quelque part à Idris Valentin se rendit dans une vieille cabane abandonnée, il entra et descendit au sous-sol par les escaliers. Un pentagramme s'illumina sous ses pieds ce qui le bloqua sur place,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça questionna Valentin en voyant le pentagramme

\- Je savais que tu allais venir ici après tout ce temps s'éleva une voix

Valentin leva la tête et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs venir dans sa direction, celui-ci le regarda confus.

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna Valentin

\- Voyons père, on reconnaît pas son propre fils cracha le jeune homme

Il brisa le sortilège qui entourait son apparence et montra un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine aux yeux noirs avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, le vieil homme le reconnu et fut surpris de voir la personne devant lui.

\- Jonathan reconnu Valentin

\- Oui, c'est moi ton fils unique que tu as envoyé dans une dimension démoniaque claqua Jonathan froidement

La froideur dans sa voix donna la chair de poule à Valentin, il commença à transpirer de peur devant le retour de son fils. Celui-ci tourna autour de lui comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie avant de l'achever ce que comptait faire Jonathan,

\- Je voulais te rendre plus fort mon fils, pour que tu deviennes le meilleur chasseur de tous les temps se défendit Valentin

\- Tu sais que les démons m'ont trouvé à leur goût là-bas révéla Jonathan en s'éloignant

Il s'approcha devant un miroir en se contemplant, il se caressa le cou lentement comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Oui, ils m'ont vraiment trouvé à leur goût vu que j'étais beau. Ils m'ont torturé physiquement et moralement, tu veux savoir ce qu'ils me faisaient sourit Jonathan dément

Il s'avança à nouveau vers Valentin en se plaçant derrière son dos, celui-ci sentit le souffle de son fils derrière lui. Il se retourna vers le miroir,

\- Ils me torturaient avec du feu ensuite comme ce n'est pas leur goût ils me déshabillaient avant de me violer l'un après l'autre, quand c'était finit ils me balançaient au bout d'une corde et se servaient de moi comme cible. Puis ils me violaient encore une fois, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'ils me torturaient de cette manière. Un jour j'ai réussi à échapper à mes geôliers et je suis tombé sur Azazel et je l'ai aidée à se libérer et m'a aidé à son tour, il m'a aidé à venir sur terre avant qu'il me trahisse en allant révéler mon identité aux autres puis j'ai appris que tu étais vivant et je savais que tu allais revenir ici pour récupérer tes bouquins d'expériences raconta Jonathan

\- Jonathan, mon fils je ne voulais pas te faire de mal implora Valentin

\- EN ME MENTANT SUR MA MERE ET SUR MA SŒUR cria Jonathan

Son père pâlit subitement devant la révélation de son fils, celui-ci sourit sadiquement devant sa pâleur.

\- Oui je les ai rencontrés, ma mère dont tu m'as dit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimée pleuré tous les soirs sur une boîte contenant des objets m'ayant appartenu, ma petite sœur est en train te maudire de lui avoir ôté son grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré par ta faute accusa Jonathan

\- C'est faux et tu le sais, ta mère fait semblant de t'aimer mais elle ne t'aime pas et Clarissa aussi manipula Valentin

Jonathan éclata de rire avant de reprendre son apparence masquée, il caressa le reflet de son visage dans le miroir.

\- Je le sais en prenant cette apparence de cet homme que j'ai tué il n'y a pas longtemps, Sébastien Verlac expliqua Jonathan

Il se rendit dans un coin et extirpa quelque chose dans l'ombre, Valentin écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'épée mortelle dans ses mains.

\- Oui ça te fait mal de voir l'épée mortelle que tu as cherchée partout mais il reste sceller quand même par Clary déclara Jonathan en tournoyant l'épée

\- Je suis désolé pour que je t'ai fait mon fils, mais s'il te plait rejoins-moi pour faire un monde sans ses créatures obscures qui pullulent la terre et que l'enclave laisse vivre proposa Valentin

\- Te rejoindre alors que tu m'as séparé de ma mère et de ma sœur, gronda Jonathan en le menaçant de l'épée mortelle

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais aimée car elle avait peur de ton côté démoniaque et Clary fera la même chose qu'elle quand elle saura pour toi d'ailleurs tu fais comment pour conservé ton enveloppe corporelle questionna Valentin

\- Oh tu parles de mon apparence d'origine, c'est Lilith qui m'a rendu mon apparence en me considérant comme son fils sourit Jonathan de joie en pensant à sa mère adoptive

\- Ensemble nous serons plus forts proposa Valentin

Jonathan regarda son père avant de lever l'enchantement qui le retenait prisonnier, il le menaça avec son épée.

\- Je te donne une chance père mais si tu prévois de trahir ma confiance une fois je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer de mes propres mains menaça Jonathan

\- J'ai compris mon fils, maintenant rends-moi l'épée mortelle demanda Valentin en tendant les mains vers l'épée

\- Non, je vais la garder avec moi au cas où, je sais que tu prévois d'invoquer l'ange Raziel mais je la garde comme gage de ta confiance expliqua Jonathan

\- Comme tu veux accepta Valentin dépité

Il sourit dément envers son père avant de faire un portail, ils se rendirent dans un appartement à New-York. Valentin regarda la vue de la ville par la fenêtre pendant que Jonathan préparait à manger pour eux, ils passèrent à table.

\- Alors quel est ton plan demanda Jonathan

Valentin lui expliqua son plan ce qui le fit sourire de malveillance, celui-ci fut ravi de la joie malsaine de son fils. Pendant ce temps Alec se rendit dans son bureau, Izzy rentra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Alec, c'est vrai ce que Max a dit que sa cérémonie pour sa première rune a été reporté demanda Izzy

\- Oui, maman m'a envoyé un message de feu en me disant qu'elle ne pourrait assister à la cérémonie car ils avaient du travail à cause de l'enclave mais ils m'enverront un message pour me dire quand ils reviendront expliqua Alec

Elle soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux,

\- Max est très déçu souffla Izzy

\- Il s'en remettra ne t'en fait pas et puis je t'ai choisi comme sa tutrice pour l'accompagner dans son apprentissage avoua Alec en souriant

\- Moi, mais Jace aurait été parfait pour ce rôle suggéra Izzy

\- Tu es l'une des meilleures chasseuses que je connaisse et qui de mieux pourrais apprendre ce qu'il faut à Max encouragea Alec

\- Alec, je sais mais tu es sûr vu de ce que j'ai fait avec le Yin-Feng rappela Izzy

\- C'est vrai que tu as eu tort là-dessus mais tu as décroché en plus tu n'as pas plongé toute seule c'est Aldertree qui t'a mis dans cette situation rassura Alec

\- Merci grand frère remercia Izzy devant la confiance de son frère

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa tête, Izzy le serra aussi dans ses bras. Sébastien entra dans le bureau en tapant à la porte,

\- Désolé de dérangé mais est-ce que je peux vous voir pour quelque chose demanda Sébastien

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Ils allèrent dans la salle des moniteurs, Sébastien leur montra un bâtiment avec un grand trou dimensionnel où des démons s'échappaient de l'intérieur en grandes quantités. Alec regarda avant d'élargir la zone pour savoir où le trou était, il réfléchit à un moyen.

\- Il nous faut un sorcier pour reboucher le trou proposa Sébastien

\- Magnus souffla Alec en pensant à son amant

\- Il nous faut des équipes pour s'occuper des démons autour et il faudra que Magnus puisse refermer le trou très rapidement déclara Izzy en voyant son frère partir en transe en pensant à son compagnon

Alec approuva sa décision, il rassembla toute la troupe et les sépara en plusieurs équipes pour partir en mission. Alec se rendit chez son amant, celui-ci ouvrit la porte avant de recevoir le Veela dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa à plein bouche avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur autour de sa marque, le sorcier le laissa faire en respirant à son tour son odeur. Il sentit ses sens s'enflammer sous l'odeur, il recula légèrement de l'aphrodisiaque qu'était l'odeur de son amant. Il le regarda avant de lui bécoter un baiser,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Il y a des démons qui sont sortis d'un trou dimensionnel et on a besoin de toi décréta Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne demanda Magnus en haussant un sourcil

\- Eventuellement tu seras payé par l'institut et tu auras un bonus de la part du directeur susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou sur sa marque

\- Que prévoit le directeur gémit Magnus

L'archer lui fit un sourire mutin et lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'il le fit sourire, Magnus claqua des doigts et une veste victorienne apparut sur ses épaules.

\- Allons reboucher ce trou pour que j'ai ma récompense s'exclama Magnus de joie

Le Veela rigola devant l'enthousiasme de son amant, il fit un portail avant d'atterrir près de l'endroit du trou. Ils s'approchèrent et virent la fratrie avec Clary et Simon qui étaient présents,

\- Qui a invité le vampire demanda Alec

\- Sérieusement les gars renfrogna Simon

\- Au pire des cas il servira d'appât proposa Jace en ricanant moqueusement

Clary frappa doucement Jace ce qui fit sourire le vampire, Magnus les rappela à l'ordre amusé avant de s'avancer vers le trou. En s'approchant du trou les pouvoirs de Veela d'Alec se manifestèrent violemment sous l'influence de l'aura démoniaque, il lâcha un cri de douleur ressemblant à celui d'un aigle.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Magnus en ressentant sa douleur

\- Tout va bien, dépêches-toi de refermer le trou rassura Alec difficilement

Il hocha la tête avant d'invoquer sa magie, il fit des mouvements de mains pour refermer le trou quand un démon s'en échappa. Jace s'en occupa et Alec l'acheva d'une flèche malgré sa douleur, Magnus termina de reboucher le trou avant de tomber à genoux sous la fatigue.

\- Magnus appela Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste épuisé rassura Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Si c'est bon on rentre proposa Alec

\- Oui je veux ma récompense sourit Magnus

Alec rougit furieusement sous les regards amusés de Clary et d'Izzy et de moqueur de Jace et de curiosité de Simon, ils rentrèrent quand un portail s'ouvrit sur Valentin avec un sorcier. Le temps qu'il réagisse ils prirent Magnus avec lui avant de repartir, Alec écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'enlèvement de son amant.

\- MAGNUS cria Alec en courant vers le portail qui se refermait

Il tomba sur le sol en criant de douleur, Jace vint vers lui en l'entourant de ses bras pendant qu'il criait de douleur à cause de l'enlèvement de son compagnon. Son cri de douleur ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau blessé,

\- Calme-toi, essaye de te concentrer grâce à votre lien conseilla Jace

Il se calma sous l'influence de son frère et se concentra sur son lien avec Magnus, celui-ci se trouvait dans une pièce qui sentait le renfermé avant d'être enfermé dans une cage. Le sorcier était trop épuisé pour invoquer sa magie pour se libérer, Valentin le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Quelle créature abjecte cracha Valentin

\- Entre vous est moi, c'est vous le plus abject riposta Magnus froidement

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir sorcier mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ton grimoire que j'ai en ma possession sourit Valentin en lui montrant son grimoire

Magnus tendit la main pour l'avoir mais le Shadowhunter s'éloigna de lui avec le livre, il éclata de rire en le regardant grogner.

\- Si tu veux l'avoir il faudra m'aider marchanda Valentin

\- Comme si j'allais vous aider cracha Magnus

\- Si tu ne veux pas alors je ferai de toi l'une de mes expériences en prélevant chaque fois ton sang car c'est rare que je rencontre un sorcier ayant pour parent un démon supérieur sourit Valentin sous la folie

Le sorcier pâlit soudainement à la mention de son père, il reprit contenance avant de sourire froidement.

\- C'est qu'on verra mais pour le moment l'heure tourne, ils sont à ma recherche déclara Magnus moqueusement

Valentin fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il continua de sourire moqueusement.

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Valentin

\- Comme si j'allais te révéler mes petits secrets se moqua Magnus en s'allongeant par terre

\- C'est que nous allons voir demi-démon insulta Valentin en s'en allant

Magnus soupira de fatigue en espérant que ses pouvoirs allaient revenir vite pour qu'il puisse s'échapper, il effleura sa marque dans son cou en souhaitant qu'Alec vienne le libérer au plus vite.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Alec était toujours à la recherche de Magnus en se servant de son lien avec lui, il s'était envolé dans les airs pour le chercher. Il atterrit sur le sol et attendit quelques secondes pour voir sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon arriver,

\- Alors demanda Clary inquiet pour Magnus

\- Il n'est pas trop loin de nous, je le sens de plus en plus dit Alec

\- Alors on y va déclara Jace

Il s'envola dans les airs en s'approchant de l'endroit où son amant était captif, Magnus se leva de sa position en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en sentant celui-ci proche de lui

Ils arrivèrent près de l'endroit où Magnus était retenu prisonnier, des membres du cercle vinrent les attaquer. Jace les combattit férocement et Izzy les massacra à son tour aidée de Simon qui utilisait sa vitesse pour les stopper, Clary les combattit aussi. Alec les combattit en envoyant des boules de feu sur eux, l'ancien consul Malachie sortit de l'entrepôt et vit la forme de Veela d'Alec.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tes parents ait quittés le cercle pour protéger un monstre comme toi, si j'étais eux je t'aurais tué à la naissance provoqua Malachie

\- Où est Magnus articula Alec en contrôlant sa colère

\- Le demi-démon, je n'en sais rien peut-être qu'il doit en train d'agoniser ou il est entrain de servir de cobaye à Valentin ricana Malachie sadique

Le Veela fit éclater sa colère, les duvets autour de ses yeux se transformèrent en plume blanche. Des flammes s'enflammèrent sur ses avant-bras, ses yeux changèrent de couleur en devenant d'un gris clair comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Je vais te tuer menaça Alec dans un cri d'aigle

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tromperie de Valentin et la confession de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: La suite de la réaction d'Alec qui assez violent dans ce chapitre et oui Jonathan es toujours aussi dément**

 **Nono 0109 : Jonathan ne sera jamais du bon côté à cause de son sang démoniaque et aussi la manipulation de Valentin**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Tous étaient ébahis par la nouvelle transformation d'Alec, ses ailes avaient pris une teinte argentée. Il arborait une expression de pure haine sur le visage, Malachie recula légèrement devant les yeux perçants d'Alec. Il cligna des yeux avant de voir son cœur en train de battre dans la paume de la main d'Alec en sang, il regarda sa poitrine pour voir un trou béant à l'intérieur de l'emplacement de son cœur. Le Veela écrasa son cœur en le réduisant en miettes, Malachie tomba par terre raide mort. Les autres membres du cercle regardèrent la scène avec peur en voyant la cruauté du Veela, celui-ci se tourna sa fratrie.

\- Chercher Magnus, je me m'occupe d'eux articula Alec d'un piaillement ressemblant à un cri d'aigle

\- D'accord répondit Jace

Ils s'en allèrent et laissèrent Alec seul contre les membres du cercle, il se tourna vers eux en avant de disparaître. Quand il apparut il lâcha par terre des tas de cœurs arrachés, il se tourna vers les corps et il les fit brûler puis il entra tranquillement dans le bâtiment où il continua de massacrer les soldats à la solde de Valentin. Jace et les autres combattirent certains d'entre eux à la recherche de Magnus,

\- Merde, où est-ce qu'il est demanda Jace

\- Sans Alec on avance à l'aveugle remarque Simon

Pendant ce temps Magnus était à genoux en cage, il avait ressentit la colère d'Alec et sa transformation. Tout son corps était en train de frémir d'excitation face à cela, il transpirait tellement sous la chaleur de la marque qui se répandait dans son corps. Il poussa un râle de plaisir,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Valentin arriva vers lui avec son grimoire d'une main et une seringue dans l'autre, il regarda Magnus étonné de voir celui-ci transpirant à grosses gouttes et le pantalon déformé.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il te prend pour être excité comme un animal demanda Valentin dégoûté

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne révélerai jamais mes petits secrets ricana Magnus moqueusement en sueur

\- C'est ce qu'on va savoir bientôt sourit Valentin avec une lueur dans les yeux

Il entra dans la cage de Magnus et prit son sang, pendant ce temps Jace et les autres arrivèrent où Magnus était captif. Ils virent deux Magnus qui leur faisaient face,

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant surpris Izzy

\- Fais gaffe c'est Valentin accusa le premier Magnus en pointant le doigt sur l'autre

\- Non c'est lui Valentin répliqua le deuxième Magnus en sueur

\- Comment on va faire pour le reconnaître questionna Clary en les regardant pour essayer de voir le vrai Magnus

\- Le seul moyen est de poser des questions proposa Simon

\- Il a raison des questions que seul le vrai Magnus pourrait répondre renchérit Izzy

\- Ouais ben comment on va faire questionna Jace

Isabelle réfléchit en les regardant avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Seul le vrai Magnus le sait, Alec à un grain de beauté sur le corps où est-ce qu'il est questionna Izzy

Jace s'étonna de la question d'Izzy, et il comprit la question piège de sa sœur. Car l'archer n'avait jamais eu de grains de beauté sur le corps, il sourit en préparant son épée pour tuer Valentin.

\- Il n'a jamais eu de grains de beauté répondit le deuxième Magnus en sueur

\- Pose une autre question parce qu'il aurait pu avoir un espion déclara le premier Valentin

\- Il a raison renchéri Clary ne sachant pas comment faire

\- L'autre moyen est d'attendre Alec pour savoir qui est le vrai Magnus pensa Izzy en les regardant

Pendant ce temps Alec faisait un véritable carnage dans l'entrepôt en laissant des corps sans cœurs derrièrelui, quand il arriva là où été sa fratrie et les deux Magnus. Il jeta à peine un regard sur eux mais se concentra sur les deux Magnus, l'un d'eux tomba à genoux en regardant Alec. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et toisa l'autre avant de se pencher vers l'autre pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il respira son odeur sur sa marque, Magnus l'entoura en poussant un râle de plaisir sous l'influence de l'odeur d'Alec qui l'excitait. Jace regarda le couple avant de foncer sur l'imposteur, celui-ci se révéla être Valentin. Il para l'attaque du blond, il le repoussa avant de leur faire face à tous. Alec protégea Magnus de ses ailes en regardant Valentin de ses yeux perçants,

\- J'avais oublié que les Vélane pouvaient reconnaître leur compagnon facilement, ils sont aussi très fascinant à étudier et je voudrais bien avoir ton sang sourit Valentin avec démence

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux siffla Magnus en se relevant aidé d'Alec

Il fit un portail avant de se tourner vers eux,

\- Nous nous retrouverons sorcier, ton pouvoir sera le mien menaça Valentin en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur

Jace cria de rage en voyant son ancien père adoptif disparaître, Magnus s'évanouis de moitié dans les bras d'Alec d'épuisement.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- J'ai juste un épuisement de magie c'est tout, en plus j'ai essayé de combattre ce connard dans mon état rassura Magnus

Alec lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres étaient brûlantes sous l'excitation qu'il ressentait sous la transformation de son Veela. L'archer ferma les yeux et rétracta son pouvoir avant de soupirer d'épuisement,

\- Rentrons à la maison proposa Alec

Magnus fit un sourire et hocha la tête, le groupe sortit de l'entrepôt. Jace resta en retrait avec Izzy en voyant le carnage d'Alec, il siffla d'admiration en voyant les cadavres sans cœur.

\- Hé bien, si Valentin avait fait du mal réellement à Magnus, je crois qu'Alec l'aurait réduit en charpie dévoila Jace

\- Tu oublies que les Vélane détestent qu'on fasse du mal à leur compagnon renchérit Izzy

\- Je le sais bon on y va parce que ça me donne la gerbe tous ça grimaça Jace

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent de l'entrepôt, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Le couple alla au loft pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers l'institut, Alec arriva et fit s'allonger Magnus sur le lit. Il vint se blottir contre lui, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu sais que je suis juste épuisé et que je n'ai pas de blessures rassura Magnus

\- S'il t'avait fait du mal, je l'aurai tué grinça Alec

\- Je peux te dire que ta nouvelle transformation m'a beaucoup exciter, je sentais que ton poison se libérait comme un brasier dans mon corps en te désirant raconta Magnus

Alec rougit à cela avant de l'embrasser, ils firent une sieste pour récupérer de leur fatigue. Plus tard Alec se réveilla en ne sentant plus son amant près de lui, celui-ci était devant sa coiffeuse dans ses pensées en buvant du thé. Il vint près de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son torse, il embrassa sa marque dans son cou. Magnus gémit doucement, il pivota sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi demanda Alec

\- Et toi demanda Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Très bien, j'étais en train de me préparer pour la journée sourit Magnus

Il rigola légèrement en le regardant, il se redressa et alla dans la cuisine pour faire du café pour eux. Magnus arriva et claqua des doigts, des viennoiseries apparut sur la table. Alec prit un muffin et le mangea en regardant son amant boire toujours son thé, il vit qu'il était à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il se leva et l'entoura de ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Tu es songeur, ça ne va pas remarqua Alec

\- Si ça va, ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Oui, et pour te le prouver je t'emmène dîner dans ton restaurant favori proposa Magnus en mettant la main sur sa taille

Alec ne lui répondit pas et sourit malgré qu'il était inquiet pour son compagnon, il se rendit à l'institut. Il rédigea un rapport pour l'enclave, il entendit toquer à la porte et leva la tête pour voir Luke entrer dans le bureau.

\- Bonjour Alec, je ne dérange pas trop demanda Luke

\- Non, tout va bien que puis-je pour toi questionna Alec

\- Rien du tout, je suis passé pour voir Clary et j'ai en profité pour venir te saluer répondit Luke

\- C'est très gentil de ta part sourit Alec

\- Comment va Magnus demanda le loup-garou

\- Il va très bien, il est avec un client en ce moment même répondit Alec

\- Je vois, eh bien je te laisse. J'attendrai l'invitation pour la prochaine réunion du monde obscur avec impatience sourit Luke

Le Veela hocha la tête avant de le regarder partir, il se replongea dans ses dossiers. Il travailla avant de faire une pause et se leva pour aller s'entraîner un peu au tir à l'arc, il tira quelques flèches. Il reposa son arme quand il vit Isabelle entrer dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- Un petit entraînement tous les deux proposa Izzy

\- Pas de problème accepta Alec

Il prit un bâton d'entraînement alors que la jeune femme utilisa son fouet, ils s'entraînèrent tous les deux. Jace entra dans la salle avec Clary et regarda le combat, Alec fit un cale-pied à sa sœur avec son bâton. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de tendre la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever, il l'aida à se relever. Jace s'approcha d'eux,

\- Alors on fait une pause demanda Jace

\- Oui, j'avais marre de la paperasse grimaça Alec

Il ricana moqueusement avant de le tapoter dans le dos, Clary s'avança vers eux timidement.

\- Comment va Magnus demanda Clary

\- Il va bien, il est avec un client en ce moment même sourit Alec

\- Tu devrais rester avec lui au cas où Valentin l'attaquerait à nouveau conseilla Isabelle

\- Non, il a mis une barrière autour de son immeuble. Bien sûr il a enchanté la barrière pour que je puisse entrer sans problème expliqua Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Je vois, bon excusez-moi mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec un garçon et je dois me préparer à plus tard sourit Isabelle en s'en allant

\- Moi aussi parce que je dois découvrir qui est l'associé d'Azazel soupira Jace en se pinçant le nez

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger hors de l'institut, il se rendit chez son compagnon. Il arriva et le vit en train de boire un verre sur le balcon dans ses pensées, il vint derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui en l'embrassant sur la nuque ce qui le fit frémir. Il se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir salua Alec

\- Comment a été ta journée demanda Magnus

Il raconta sa journée avant de lui demander à son tour, il le relâcha pour se resservir un autre verre tout en lui racontant sa journée.

\- Ces vampires toujours à se plaindre, je me demande comment fait Raphaël pour les supporter car si ça tenait qu'à moi je les aurais expédiés dans le soleil se plaigne Magnus

Le Veela sourit avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant un malaise chez son compagnon, il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec sérieusement

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il ressentit que le malaise s'était évanouis, il l'embrassa avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit avant de se mettre sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser, Alec lui caressa le torse ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas eu ta récompense hier alors je te la donne sourit Alec

Il ricana avant de lui crocheter la nuque pour l'embrasser, ils flirtèrent dans le lit avant de s'endormir blottit l'un contre et l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Valentin ne s'était toujours pas manifesté depuis la capture de Magnus qu'ils avaient libéré, de ce fait Alec avait préparé une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur pour parler d'une alliance. Il était en train de préparer ses dossiers, quand il entendit toquer et vit Sébastien dans son bureau.

\- Ils sont arrivés demanda Alec

\- Non pas encore de plus l'inquisitrice n'est pas encore arrivée le prévint Sébastien

\- Alors que puis faire pour toi demanda Alec

\- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais prendre ma soirée parce que j'ai un rendez-vous galant proposa Sébastien en rougissant

\- C'est accordé, tu le mérites en plus tu m'as bien aidé à tout organiser. Eh bien je te souhaite de bonne soirée souhaita Alec avec un sourire éclatant

\- Merci et bien je vous laisse signala Sébastien

Celui-ci sortit de l'institut avant de faire un portail vers son appartement pour voir que son père était absent, il se servit un verre d'alcool en regardant la lumière de la ville. Il but son verre avant d'être plongé dans ses souvenirs, il serra le verre dans ses mains très fort ce qui le fit exploser dans sa main en la faisant saigner. Il regarda son sang couler de ses mains avec une certaine fascination, il regarda la blessure se guérir tout seul.

\- Oh maman s'exclama Sébastien les yeux fous

Pendant ce temps Alec assistait à l'arrivée de l'inquisitrice Imogène Herondale par le portail, Jace était à ses côtés en souriant de voir sa grand-mère paternelle.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lightwood, je suis ravie de vous revoir salua Imogène

\- Moi de même madame l'inquisitrice salua Alec poli

Elle se tourna vers Jace qui lui souriait, elle haussa la tête en proposant à Jace de l'accompagner avant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Quand elle fut seule avec le blond, elle le prit dans ses bras en abaissant son masque d'inquisitrice froide, elle serre son petit-fils dans ses bras en devenant une grand-mère aimante. Il la serra dans ses bras aussi en respirant son odeur, il la relâcha avant de la laisser entrer dans la salle. Alec alla accueillir les autres représentants du monde obscurs, la reine des fées arriva en premier. Il s'inclina devant elle, elle lui sourit avant de rentrer puis ce fut le tour de Luke qui lui serra la main. Isabelle alla accueillir Raphaël avec un sourire, Alec fronça les sourcils en les voyants assez proches. Il s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne fais pas dans l'inceste, c'est juste qu'elle est devenue une amie proche rassura Raphaël

Alec lui sourit rassuré avant de rougir quand le mexicain lui dit qu'il attendrait la proposition de son beau-père dans la salle de réunion, Magnus arriva dans toute sa gloire. Ils firent comme la première fois en se serrant la main avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'un et l'autre comme des affamés avant de se faire séparer par Izzy qui les envoya dans la salle de réunion, ils rentrèrent dans la salle pour parler du projet d'Alec.

\- Je voudrais vous faire part d'une alliance commune contre notre ennemi qui est à savoir Valentin décréta Alec

\- Que proposez-vous demanda Imogène intéressé

\- Qu'on met un point un plan pour débusquer Valentin en prenant compte de nos facultés déclara Alec

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Luke

\- Ce que je veux dire, comme par exemple de faire patrouiller un soldat de la cour des lumières avec un loup-garou. Les fées peuvent sentir la magie démoniaque via la nature et les loups-garous peuvent sentir une personne par leur odorat donc en combinant leur faculté ils pourront plus facilement trouver la cachette de Valentin expliqua Alec

\- Hors de question que mon clan se mélange avec des sales cabots qui puent réfuta Raphaël en grimaçant devant Luke

\- Tu crois que ton odeur est agréable cracha Luke

Le Veela soupira en voyant les deux se chicaner, il passa une main sur son visage devant les regards amusés de Magnus et de la reine ainsi que celle intéressée d'Imogène. Les deux commencèrent à se lever pour se battre quand Magnus utilisa sa magie pour faire asseoir les deux bornés sur leur chaise,

\- Taisez-vous ou sinon je vous punis comme des enfants menaça Magnus

Raphaël pesta doucement dans sa barbe en espagnol contre son père de cœur, Luke se renfrogna mais écouta tout de même le sorcier.

\- Bien, tout ce que je vous demande à vous deux c'est de mettre vos vieilles querelles de côté pour nous unir contre un ennemi en commun, vampire, loup-garou, fée, Nephilims, sorcier. C'est vrai que nous sommes différents en tout point mais la seule chose qu'ils nous unissent c'est que nous sommes humains, les vampires étaient humains avant leurs transformations, les loups-garous pareils, les sorciers sont mi-humain, les fées et les Nephilims sont aussi des humains alors quoi que vous disiez nous sommes tous égaux. Pour moi j'ai devant moi des personnes respectables et honnêtes ainsi que loyales qui sont prêtes à défendre ceux qu'ils aiment, donc pour ma part je veux que cette alliance se met en place pour contrecarrer Valentin une bonne fois pour toutes avant qu'il détruise tous ceux qui nous sont chères parce que moi je suis un Shadowhunter mais aussi une Veela de moitié par mes ancêtres et je suis fier de mes deux traits génétiques en plus d'être un humain. J'aime mon compagnon qui est un sorcier, j'ai un ami qui est loup-garou qui honnête et un bon Alpha pour sa meute, j'ai une supérieure qui est une Nephilims qui est aussi droite et respectable ainsi qu'une grand-mère aimante pour mon frère adoptif. Je connais une reine qui aime et défens son peuple par n'importe quel moyen et j'ai un beau-fils qui est le fils de cœur de mon compagnon et que je considère comme mon propre fils même s'il est plus vieux que moi parce qu'il est un vampire. Toutes ces personnes que je viens de citer sont des personnes honnêtes, loyaux, fidèles et aimants alors je vous demande juste une seule faveur accepter une alliance commune pour que nous puissions vaincre notre ennemis déclara Alec

Tous sourirent devant la déclaration d'Alec, la reine des fées posa la main sur le dessin qui représentait son peuple.

\- JE SUIS POUR CET ALLIANCE approuva la reine des fées

\- MOI DE MÊME renchérit Magnus en posant sa main sur le dessin

\- PAREIL s'écria Luke en posant la main

Imogène posa la main sur le dessin de la rune angélique, Raphaël maugréa avant de poser la main sur le dessin des vampires. Alec sourit et posa sa main sur celle d'Imogène, celle-ci regarda Alec discuter des nouveaux termes des accords. Elle pensa qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Lightwood, il avait quelque chose d'unique en lui ce qu'il l'amènera très loin en faisant de grands changements auprès du conseil. Elle apposa son sceau et se rendit à Idris pour faire approuver les nouveaux termes du nouvel accord, Alec fut félicité par sa fratrie ayant entendu sa déclaration dans toutes l'institut. Il rentra plus tard avec Magnus au loft, celui-ci était en train de boire un verre avec lui.

\- Au nouvel accord déclara Magnus

Il trinqua avec lui avant de boire sa boisson en grimaçant à cause du cidre, il déposa son verre sur la table basse.

\- Magnus, je t'aime confessa Alec en le regardant sérieusement

\- Je t'aime aussi mon chéri répondit Magnus en buvant son verre

\- Non, tu ne m'aime pas parce que tu ne me dis pas que ce tu as. Magnus je sais que tu as mal par notre lien que tu essayes de me le cacher, je ne supporte pas que tu souffres car quand tu souffres je souffre aussi expliqua Alec en sifflant comme un oiseau blessé

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux, tu es mon compagnon et je t'aime. Je traverserai mille dangers pour que tu sois heureux mon amour révéla Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le sorcier était touché par la déclaration d'Alec, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui prit les mains et se mit face à lui,

\- Quand j'étais captif pendant une courte durée avec Valentin avant que tu ne me libère, il m'a torturé moralement avec des choses que je suis parvenue à oublier avec beaucoup de temps. Quand j'avais 10 ans ma mère s'est suicidée après que ma marque de sorcier s'est révélée. Elle n'a pas pu supporter d'avoir mis au monde le fils d'un démon, mon beau-père m'a blâmé pour le suicide de ma mère et il a tenté de me noyer en criant que j'étais une abomination, un monstre et un démon. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que mes pouvoirs se sont manifesté pour la première fois en le brûlant vif, il avait raison je suis un monstre. Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans ma longue vie me disaient que j'étais laid avec mes yeux de chat raconta Magnus dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues

Alec essuyait ses larmes avant de l'embrasser avec amour, il se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es une personne fabuleuse Magnus. Il a tord car tu es formidable comme tu dis souvent tu es Magnus le magnifique, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Ta mère a été injuste avec toi car ce n'est pas ta faute elle aurait dû continuer à t'aimer malgré que tu sois le fils d'un démon, en ce qui concerne tes yeux je les aime en plus…stoppa Alec

Il rougit furieusement en mâchouillant les lèvres, Magnus cligna des yeux en le voyant rougir.

\- …ils m'excitent quand je les vois confia Alec rouge

Magnus sourit et serra son Veela dans ses bras, il le serra très fort toucher pas ses mots qu'il venait de dire. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses vieilles blessures s'étaient guéries et ses démons envolés par les mots de son amant, Alec passa une main sur son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur.

\- Ici un cœur bat rien que pour moi sourit Alec

\- Oui, il ne bat que pour toi renchérit Magnus en prenant ses lèvres

Il l'embrassa tendrement, le baiser devint très chaud entre eux. Les caresses devinrent langoureuses, les sens de Magnus s'enflammèrent sous l'influence de l'odeur d'Alec. Alec l'embrassa encore et encore, il lui caressa le visage en s'arrêtant de l'embrasser.

\- Montre-le moi demanda Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Montre-le moi, je veux le voir demanda Alec

Magnus ferma les yeux en baissant son charme sur ses yeux, il les ouvrit pour montrer à son amant ses yeux de chat. Le Veela haleta de plaisir en lui crochetant la nuque pour l'embrasser, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement. Magnus stoppa les baisers entre eux,

\- On devrait en rester là parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour passer à l'étape supérieur haleta Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en se redressant avant de se mettre debout pour aller boire de l'eau, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer de son désir pour son Veela. Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine,

\- Et si nous allions nous coucher proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis sourit Alec

Ils allèrent se coucher ensemble, Alec posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon et redessina sans cesse le tatouage qui représentait la rune de l'amour. Magnus l'embrassa dans ses cheveux, ils s'endormirent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se tourna en croyant qu'il allait être à nouveau seul dans le lit sans Magnus, quand il sentit la chaleur de son corps contre lui ce qui le fit sourire. Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, il se leva pour faire un petit déjeuner au lit pour lui. Pendant qu'il préparait le tout Magnus s'était déjà réveillé et se prépara avant de venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine,

\- Oh tu es déjà lever et dire que je voulais te faire un petit déjeuner au lit avoua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais je suis content que tu veuille prendre soin de moi car je tombe amoureux de toi encore plus devant ses petites attentions que tu me donnes confia Magnus en l'embrassant doucement

Ils passèrent à table en prenant leur petit déjeuné ensemble, avant de se séparer tous les deux pour leur travail respectif.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les troubles de Clary et la révélation de Jocelyn. Bisous glacées.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Oui moi aussi j'adore ce côté cruel d'Alec, disons qu'il se mets en mode Veela pour protéger son homme XD**

 **Maia 0067 : Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur après que celui-ci est senti son détresse via leur lien, les alliances communes contre Valentin sur la déclaration d'Alec qui as fait mouche**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) Mais à Cassandre Care**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Magnus salivait devant le spectacle que son amant lui faisait voir, Alec se battait torse nu avec Jace. Il regardait à peine Jace préférant se concentrer sur son homme, il soupirait d'aise en suivant la minuscule goutte d'eau qui coulait sur sa peau et qu'il avait envie de lécher. Son désir était palpable pour lui, Alec essayait de se concentrer sur son entraînement avec Jace mais il ressentait le désir de son sorcier pour lui par leur lien ce qui le faisait tressaillir. Jace le frappa encore une fois en le voyant déconcentré encore une fois, il soupira discrètement.

\- Alec concentres-toi ordonna Jace en lui donnant un coup sur le côté

\- Je suis concentré piaillait Alec en l'évitant

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il passe mais tu te déconcentres vite remarqua Jace

Il évita un autre coup avant de frémir en sentant encore une fois le désir de Magnus, il ne réussit pas à éviter le coup ce qui le mit K.O. Jace l'aida à se remettre debout sur ses jambes, il le regarda d'un regard courroucé. Magnus s'avança vers eux,

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que tu étais distrait réalisa Jace

\- Désolé le peroxyder mais voir ton frère en train de s'entraîner torse nu avec son jogging qui descend un peu trop bas à mon goût c'est au-dessus de mes forces sourit Magnus en l'enlaçant par-derrière

Alec rougit devant la déclaration de son amant alors que Jace balança la tête dépitée, il rangea le matériel avant de s'en aller.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous sauter dessus comme des affamés, lança Jace en sortant

\- C'est très gentil de ta part de t'en aller gloussa Magnus

Il fit un geste agacé en sortant, le Veela se retourna pour enlacer son amant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné, Jace se retourna

\- Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire que si vous compter vous envoyer en l'air et ben faites-le dans une chambre parce que tout le monde n'a pas envie de voir un porno gay en direct lâcha Jace en s'en allant pour cette fois

Alec s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que Magnus soupira de frustration et claqua des doigts, ils entendirent un cri d'horreur provenir de Jace. L'archer lança un regard mécontent à son compagnon, il lui sourit suggestivement.

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je suis avec toi sourit Magnus en haussant les épaules

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de se détacher de lui, il posa son front contre le sien. Alec le tenait par la chemise et sentait son souffle sur son visage,

\- Alec, j'ai quelques choses à te dire souffla Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

Il se mordit la joue en le regardant, il prit du courage avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à son compagnon.

\- Je dois partir pendant quelques jours au labyrinthe de spirale pour aider un ami à moi annonça Magnus

\- Tu seras de retour quand demanda Alec en l'observant

\- Disons que ça dépend de la durée du sort que je ferais répondit Magnus

\- Bien, vas-y mais reviens-moi vite déclara Alec

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je reviendrai vite auprès de toi signala Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Magnus fasse un portail pour rejoindre le labyrinthe, Alec soupira avant de piailler de l'absence de son amant. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et alla prendre une douche, il ressortit en mettant son boxer quand Izzy entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

\- IZZY, APPRENDS A FRAPPER BORDEL cria Alec

Elle fit un geste pour dire que c'était rien, il termina de se changer sans montrer une seule parcelle de peau à sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Alec

\- Il y a eu une attaque de loup-garou en ville informa Izzy

\- Bien je suppose que Luke devrait s'en charger pensa Alec

\- Justement on l'a contacté et il nous a dit que ce loup-garou ne fait pas partie de sa meute avoua Izzy

\- Très bien, alors on va l'appréhender et l'amener vers Luke proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir, ils allèrent dans le Queens. Ils entendirent un grognement animal venir vers eux, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un loup retrousser les babines en les voyants. Izzy déroula son fouet et l'attaqua en enroulant son fouet autour de son cou, le loup-garou geint de douleur sous l'Électrium. Il s'évanouit avant de révéler un jeune garçon, Jace le porta et ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de Jade. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur ils virent plusieurs regards noirs convergés vers eux, Jace s'avança vers eux en déposant le jeune homme sur le canapé.

\- Nous sommes venu voir Luke informa Jace

L'un d'eux s'approcha du groupe, il se mit en face de Jace en le menaçant. Jace sortit sa lame séraphine,

\- Les chasseurs d'ombre n'ont rien à faire ici cracha l'homme

\- Nous sommes venus en paix et en même temps voir Luke informa Alec en s'avançant

Il le regarda avec dégoût avant de froncer les sourcils, il l'observa de la tête aux pieds curieusement. Alec roula des yeux en comprenant qu'ils avaient reniflé son odeur de Veela, Luke sortit de la cuisine avec une jeune femme.

\- Du calme les gars apaisa Luke

Le baraqué retourna vers la banquette, l'alpha se tourna vers la jeune femme qui hocha la tête et prit le jeune homme endormit pour l'amener dehors.

\- Je vous remercie remercia Luke

Ce n'est rien rassura Alec en hochant la tête

Ils se saluèrent avant de ressortir, Ils virent Simon se diriger vers le restaurant.

\- Salut le vampire salua Jace

\- Mon nom est Simon blondinet grommela Simon

Izzy vint lui parler avant de rejoindre sa fratrie, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Alec alla dans son bureau, il rédigea les rapports jusqu'à tard avant de se diriger dans sa chambre pour dormir. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil ayant l'habitude de dormir avec son amant, le lendemain il se réveilla avec des cernes sous les yeux. Il se rendit dans la salle de moniteur et tout le monde vit les cernes sous ses yeux,

\- Tu as mal dormi remarqua Izzy

\- Magnus ne t'a pas laissé dormir du tout ou quoi demanda Jace avec un sourire moqueur

\- Merci Jace de partager avec tout le monde ma vie sexuelle piailla Alec

Il ricana moqueusement avant de lui demander ce qui se passait,

\- Magnus est au labyrinthe en spirale pour un travail avertis Alec

\- Oh je vois compris Izzy

\- Je vais dans mon bureau pour travailler si vous me chercher signala Alec

Il se rendit dans son bureau et fit son travail de directeur, il était tellement fatigué qu'il fit une petite sieste sur son bureau avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il continua ensuite à faire son travail, arrivé le soir il n'arriva pas encore une fois à s'endormir. Plusieurs jours passèrent et Alec n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir sans son compagnon, les marques de fatigues se reflétèrent sur son visage. Izzy et Jace étaient inquiets pour sa santé,

\- Je vais bien et je ne vais pas déranger Magnus pour ça réfuta Alec

Tous le laissèrent malgré l'inquiétude, Alec se rendit dans le loft de Magnus et se dirigea dans leur chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit avant de soupirer d'aise dans le lit en respirant son odeur sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux avant de les ouvrir ayant une idée, il partit dans un hôpital,

\- Puis-je vous aider demanda l'accueil

\- Pourrais-je voir Catarina Loss demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit la secrétaire

Il attendit quand une femme aux cheveux noire et aux yeux bleus s'approcha de lui en souriant,

\- Tu dois être Alec Lightwood, Magnus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi sourit la jeune femme

\- Tu es Catarina demanda Alec surpris

\- Oui allez viens, nous allons parler ailleurs qu'ici si tu vois ce que je veux dire proposa Catarina

Ils se rendirent ailleurs, elle fit apparaître des gobelets de café pour eux deux.

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Catarina

\- En fait je voudrais te demander quelque chose demanda Alec

\- Vas-y accorda Catarina

Il lui expliqua son problème et sa demande en rougissant, Catarina sourit avant d'accepter sa demande. Il rendit à l'institut avec un coffre, il le cacha dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Il fit son travail avant d'aller se coucher en se servant du contenu du coffre, il passa une bonne nuit.

\- Magnus est rentré demanda Izzy

\- Non, toujours au labyrinthe répondit Alec en regardant le moniteur

\- Mais comment tu as fait questionna Jace

\- Je ne vais rien dire et n'essayer pas de fouiller dans ma chambre ou quelque chose comme ça gronda Alec

Clary vint les rejoindre dans la salle de moniteur, elle avait une mine songeuse sur le visage. Jace s'approcha de la rousse,

\- Tout va bien Clary demanda Jace

\- Ça va, j'ai juste en train de penser à quelque chose au sujet de l'associé d'Azazel songea Clary

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Alec

\- Je veux dire et si ce n'est pas Valentin qui a l'épée mortelle mais quelqu'un d'autre proposa Clary

\- C'est une éventualité mais qui demanda Izzy

\- C'EST JONATHAN révéla une voix

Tous se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et ils virent Jocelyn, Clary alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Alec les invita dans son bureau, ils croisèrent Sébastien qu'ils invitèrent à les rejoindre dans le bureau.

\- Alors qui est Jonathan demanda Alec

Sébastien se crispa légèrement sans que personne ne le remarque, Jocelyn ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

\- Jonathan est mon fils aîné que j'ai eu avec j'étais enceinte de lui Valentin m'a drogué et m'a fait ingérer du sang démoniaque qui a eu un impact sur Jonathan, mon bébé. Quand il est né, il ne pleurait pas et avait les yeux qui étaient continuellement noirs. J'ai fait une dépression nerveuse quand j'ai appris ce que Valentin avait fait à mon fils, puis un jour je l'ai laissé dans la maison familiale des Fairchirld pensant le récupérer après avoir stoppé Valentin mais c'était trop tard car la maison était en feu. J'ai cru qu'il avait péri avec Valentin mais face à son retour je pense qu'il est peut-être toujours en vie raconta Jocelyn les larmes coulant sur ses joues

\- Je vois et c'est pour ça que tu veux l'éliminer accusa Alec n'ayant pas pardonné à la rousse d'avoir essayé de tuer Jace

\- C'est vrai que je voulais l'éliminer parce qu'il a du sang démoniaque dans les veines, il est dangereux déclara Jocelyn

Sébastien serra les poings devant la déclaration de Jocelyn, il commença à remettre en doute l'amour de sa mère biologique et commença à croire aux paroles de son père

\- Même s'il a du sang démoniaque, il reste mon frère et je ferai tout pour le sauver décréta Clary

\- Clary, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes en lui faisant confiance à ce point glissa Jocelyn

\- Tu l'as abandonné à son sort mais pas moi je le retrouverai et le ramènerai décréta Clary

Il écouta la rousse parler et eut un espoir en entendant les paroles de sa sœur, il remit en doute les paroles de son père et comprit que celui-ci lui mentait en écoutant celle-ci le défendre. Il regarda sa sœur le défendre contre leur mère qui l'avait abandonnée à son sort sans une once de regret, les deux rousses se disputèrent au sujet du sort de Jonathan. Alec se massa les tempes, il fit ressortir ses traits de Veela et fit un cri d'aigle assez fort pour les stopper.

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons du silence, concernant Jonathan il faut savoir de quel côté il est. S'il est du côté de Valentin, on ne peut rien pour lui mais s'il est de notre côté alors il sera épargné mais pour le moment nous n'avons aucune information sur lui décréta Alec

\- Je serai prête à tout pour le retrouver répliqua Clary avec véhémence

\- Nous ne savons pas où chercher ajouta Jace

Elle réalisa et soupira perdu, il mit une main sur son épaule. Sébastien s'avança vers eux,

\- Peut-être qu'il est à Idris proposa Sébastien

\- C'est peut-être une idée, je vais voir avec l'inquisitrice à ce sujet répondit Alec en hochant la tête

Ils sortirent de son bureau, Sébastien se tourna vers Clary qui avait un visage déterminé pour retrouver son frère aîné.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on le retrouvera ton frère encouragea Sébastien

\- Merci Sébastien sourit Clary en le remerciant

Il sourit avant de prendre congé, il sortit de l'institut pour se diriger vers son appartement. Il prépara le repas avant de mettre sa main sur la plaque chauffante, Valentin entra dans l'appartement.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il à l'institut demanda Valentin

Les yeux de Sébastien virèrent au noir en entendant son père, il pivota lentement vers lui. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux noirs sans expressions de son fils,

\- Tout va bien questionna Valentin

\- Tout va bien père cracha Jonathan en reprenant son apparence normale

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit par la gorge et le souleva ce qui le surpris sans qu'il puisse réagir,

\- Tu m'as séparé de ma mère et de ma sœur, TU M'AS TOUT PRIS EN FAISANT DES EXPERIENCES SUR MOI s'écria Jonathan

\- Je voulais que tu deviennes un chasseur hors pair et plus fort que tous s'étouffa Valentin

\- EN M'ENVOYANT A EDOM, cria Jonathan

\- Je suis désolé mon fils, tu devenais…incr…incontrôlable s'étrangla Valentin en essayant de faire relâcher Jonathan

Il le relâcha et le fixa avec dédain reprendre sa respiration, Valentin reprit son souffle et manipula encore une fois son fils pour qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés. Alec termina les rapports de la journée avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de son amant pour aller dormir, il prit son bain en sortant de la salle de bain il trouva son amant dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir chéri, je suis rentré sourit Magnus

Alec sauta dans ses bras ce qui le fit tomber par terre, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque. Magnus gémit de douleur au niveau de sa tête avant de voir Alec renifler son cou, il se redressa pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué souffla Alec en l'embrassant partout sur son visage

\- Eh bien, je devrais m'absenter plus souvent pour que j'ai droit à un accueille comme ça à chaque fois ria Magnus

Le Veela le prit par le col de sa chemise et l'amena au niveau de son visage, il embrassa durement ce qui coupa ses lèvres.

\- N'ose jamais dire de nouveau ça Magnus Bane piailla Alec

Magnus lui crocheta la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement, leur baiser avait le goût du sang. Il le fit basculer sous lui et dévia ses lèvres vers son cou, il lui fit plusieurs suçons et des morsures. Alec frotta son bassin contre le sien sous l'excitation, Magnus grogna en sentant l'odeur de son Veela qui l'excitait. L'archer se servit de ses jambes pour le basculer à son tour pour le chevaucher, il arracha sa chemise en faisant éclater les boutons. Le sorcier lui lança un regard mécontent avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir pendant qu'Alec promenait ses lèvres sur son torse, il arriva vers la bordure du pantalon de son amant. Il déboucla la ceinture et se lécha les lèvres en voyant le membre dressé de Magnus, il plongea dessus comme un rapace sur sa proie. Le magicien mit une main dans ses cheveux sous le plaisir et l'autre serrait le tapis sous le plaisir, Alec lécha le sexe tout le long avant de renflouer un reflux de nausée pour le prendre dans sa gorge.

\- ALEXANDER gémit Magnus

Le Veela sentit que la jouissance de son amant par son lien était proche, il accéléra ses mouvements dessus avant qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche. Magnus sentit sa jouissance et fit des étincelles sur ses doigts, il lâcha un grognement de plaisir en jouissant dans la bouche d'Alec. Celui-ci se redressa en essuyant sa bouche, Magnus le regarda en souriant extatique et vit la tache humide du jogging de son amant, il se redressa et plongea sa main dedans pour sentir le sperme d'Alec. Il ressortit ses doigts souillés et les mit dans sa bouche sous les yeux avides de Veela, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sauvagement avant que le téléphone d'Alec commence à vibrer. Ils se séparèrent en soupirant frustré,

\- Allo répondit Alec assez sec

\- Allo Alec, c'est Jace il y a un démon Eidolon qui s'en prend à des terrestres alors ramène ta fraise nous avons besoin de toi lança Jace

\- Tu ne peux pas te démerder sans moi pour une fois demanda Alec

\- Alec s'étonna Jace par la réponse de son frère

\- J'arrive, te connaissant tu vas y aller tête baissée et je vais me retrouver avec une moitié d'une âme parce que mon parabataï à des tendances suicidaires soupira Alec en raccrochant son téléphone ne laissant pas son frère le temps de répondre

Il se tourna vers son amant qui le regardait sans bouger toujours allongé, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

\- Il faut que j'y aille prévint Alec

\- D'accord, essaye de rentrer assez vite pour continuer de fêter nos retrouvailles sourit Magnus

Il ria légèrement avant de se lever pour aller dans leur chambre, il se changea et revint dans ses habits de chasseurs d'ombre. Magnus se dirigea vers lui le pantalon encore ouvert, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec en montant sur le toit

Il réajusta son carquois et son arc, il ouvrit ses ailes avant de se jeter dans le vide pour aller rejoindre sa fratrie. Il les trouva rapidement, il atterrit au sol près d'eux. Jace vint près de lui,

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris au téléphone demanda Jace

\- Magnus est rentré lâcha Alec en se dirigea devant

Le blond comprit qu'il les avait dérangé dans leurs retrouvailles, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire tout en faisant une grimace ce qui entraîna un rire d'Isabelle et un sourire de Clary. Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant Simon était présent,

\- Qui a invité le vampire questionna Alec en le pointant

\- Sérieusement Alec, tu vas continuer à m'appeler le vampire demanda Simon outré

\- Il va servir comme appât sourit Jace

\- HE s'indigna Simon

Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger tous vers les égouts où les démons étaient rassemblés, ils avancèrent en utilisant leur pierre.

\- On est passé par là tout à l'heure non remarqua Simon

\- Non répondit Alec

Ils marchèrent avant de remarquer qu'ils tournaient en rond,

\- Ce rat était là tout à l'heure remarqua Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas une famille à toi le vampire se moqua Jace

\- Très drôle les gars ironisa Simon

Alec s'avança avant de se faire projeter contre le mur assez durement, Jace fonça sur le démon qu'ils cherchaient depuis une heure. L'archer se leva et prit ses flèches pour viser le démon qu'Izzy avait électrocuté avec son fouet aidé de Clary qui envoyait ses dagues, il tira dans l'œil du démon. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'en aller en perçant le sol au-dessus d'eux, ils le suivirent à la surface. Jace le tranchait en deux, le démon l'expédia dans des bennes à ordures. Simon utilisa sa vitesse pour le déstabiliser ce qui lui fit perdre le sens de l'équilibre après que celui-ci lui fit un cale-pied, Alec ferma les yeux et ouvrit pour faire apparaître ses pouvoirs de Veela. Il envoya une boule de feu vers le démon qui brûla, il soupira en les rétractant. Il se dirigea vers Jace qui était ressorti de la benne à ordures,

\- Parmi tous les endroits où il pouvait me balancer c'est vers la poubelle qu'il m'envoie ce connard de mes deux pesta Jace

\- C'est vrai que tu ne sens pas la rose se moqua Simon en fronçant le nez

\- La ferme le vampire où je te fais griller au soleil menaça Jace

Il se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant, Alec le fit enlever son t-shirt et vit la grande estafilade sur son épaule qui suintait de poison. Il fit un irazte sur son épaule ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur,

\- Ça ne marche pas, il faut qu'on voie Magnus signala Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers le sorcier, celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant le groupe. Alec passa une main sur sa joue en l'embrassant chastement, il l'examina de toutes les coutures en quête de blessures.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est blessé mais c'est Jace décréta Alec

\- Ah le blondinet soupira Magnus soulagé

\- Ça ne me touche que tu te soucie que d'Alec ironisa Jace en souffrant de sa blessure

\- Bien sûr que je me soucie de ton frère plus que de toi riposta Magnus

Il lui indiqua de se mettre sur son canapé, il soigna la blessure de Jace en retirant le poison et lui donna une potion pour guérir plus vite.

\- Voilà tu es guéris, il te faut juste de repos et aussi quelques runes de guérison c'est tout conseilla Magnus

\- Attends c'est tout, tu ne vas pas regarder après ça s'exclama Jace

\- Tu vas survivre déclara Magnus

\- Je parie que si c'était Alec, tu aurais fait tout un scandale pour le soigner ajouta Isabelle amusée

\- Tu as tout à fait raison ma belle, pour ton frère je le soignerai gratuitement sourit Magnus ce qui fit rougir son amant

Le blond se renfrogna devant les propos du sorcier, celui-ci tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bien pas que je veux vous mettre à la porte mais j'ai besoin de me reposer donc vous savez où est la porte enfin sauf pour mon super et sexy chasseur d'ombre aux yeux bleus qui lui est invité dans mon lit pour continuer ce qu'on faisait avant que le peroxyder qui lui sert de parabataï appel expliqua Magnus en pointant la porte

\- HE s'offusqua Jace en se levant

\- Oh qu'est que vous faisiez avant que Jace téléphone questionna Isabelle intéressée

\- Je crois que tu as entendu Magnus Isabelle,il a dit dehors et on se retrouve demain s'empressa Alec en rougissant

\- Mais…commença Isabelle

Il les foutu à la porte en soupirant en pensant qu'il n'allait pas échapper aux questions de sa sœur demain, il gémit de fatigue. Il entendit un ricanement, il leva la tête pour voir son amant avec un verre dans la main. Il s'approcha de lui,

\- Tu étais obligé de dire que tu voulais continuer de ce que nous étions entrain de faire avant que Jace téléphone demanda Alec

\- Oui pourquoi, et puis ce n'est un secret pour personne que nous sommes ensemble et que c'est normal que tu passe ton temps avec moi souffla Magnus

Il ronchonna un moment avant de mettre sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur sur sa marque. Il lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant, l'archer le regarda taquin.

\- Tu n'avais pas proposé quelque chose concernant une invitation dans ton lit minauda Alec

\- Je crois que oui sourit Magnus

\- Tu m'invites parce que je n'ai pas d'endroits où dormir ce soir et personne pour me serrer dans ses bras taquina Alec

\- Bien sûr mon petit Veela d'amour accepta Magnus

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'embrasser en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour flirter, le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver son père assis sur sa chaise,

\- Papa s'étonna Alec

\- Bonjour fils, comment vas-tu demanda Robert

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Je suis ici pour te remettre les documents officiels du nouvel accord en tant qu'émissaire de l'enclave dévoila Robert en lui remettant les documents

\- Je vois compris Alec en prenant les documents

Il y jeta un coup d'œil, son père le regarda avec fierté.

\- Comment va Magnus demanda Robert

\- Il va très bien sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de voir ses autres enfants en laissant son fils tranquille dans son bureau.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Réunion à Idris et la demande de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Jonathan se laisse trop manipuler par Valentin et il ne pourrai jamais se rebeller contre lui**

 **Maia 0067 :Oui l'impact sur Alec quand Magnus est absent d'ailleurs dans quelques chapitre prochain je vais dire ce qu'il contenait la boîte**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Jace s'entraînait avec Izzy sous le regard d'Alec qui était dans la salle du moniteur, il sourit en voyant leur entraînement. Il vit la victoire de Jace sur Izzy, ils s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Jolie performance sourit Alec

\- Je sais se vanta Jace

Izzy le frappa sur l'épaule ce qui le fit rire, Clary vint les voir en se renseignant sur la mission à faire. Alec leur donna des missions différentes avant de se diriger vers son bureau, il classa les différents dossiers qu'il avait.

\- Toujours dans le travail sourit une voix

Il leva la tête pour voir sa mère, il lui sourit en la voyant entré dans le bureau. Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé après l'avoir serré dans ses bras,

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Très bien, ton père m'a dit qu'il vous a rendu visite pour déposer les documents concernant le nouvel accord du monde obscur dévoila Maryse

\- Oui il a déposé pour moi, l'inquisitrice a approuvé le nouvel accord en me félicitant sourit Alec

\- Oui je suis si fière de toi, d'ailleurs le consul est Jia Penhawool prévint Maryse

\- C'est super que la mère d'Aline soit le consul sourit Alec

\- Je sais et comment va Magnus gloussa Maryse

\- Il va bien sourit Alec

Maryse vit les yeux brillant de son fils, elle ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir accepté le sorcier au sein de sa famille en voyant le bonheur et l'amour dans les yeux de son fils. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue maternellement,

\- Maman s'étonna Alec du geste de sa mère

\- J'aime te voir heureux surit Maryse

Il rougit légèrement avant de voir sa sœur entrer dans le bureau, sa mère vint embrasser sa fille avant de lui parler en laissant son fils seul. Il continua son travail de directeur avant de sourire en sentant l'odeur de son amant, il se leva et fonça dans la salle des opérations pour le voir en train de discuter avec Maryse. Il sauta sur lui en l'enlaçant, Magnus habitué le serra aussi amusé par les élans d'affection de son amant.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus

Alec bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles la tête enfouie dans son cou pour respirer son odeur,

\- Je vous laisse, je vais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et au fait Alec j'enverrai Max venir vous chercher alors évite de traumatiser ton jeune frère si tu vois ce que je veux dire parce que la dernière lors de ton rituel de marquage nous l'avons envoyé autre part averti Maryse en s'en allant comme si de rien n'était

Le Veela rougit en écoutant sa mère alors que son compagnon était en train de rire, il le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre avant le dîner, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Il dessinait la rune d'amour sur le torse de son amant, Magnus le caressa en faisant des arabesques sur son bas du dos.

\- Tu sais ce qui serais génial lança Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec en le regardant

\- D'avoir un piercing sourit Magnus

Il haussa un sourcil devant la demande bizarre de son amant, il lui lança un regard coquin avant de claquer ses doigts. Il l'embrassa passionnément en demandant l'autorisation à son Veela à l'accès, il ouvrit les lèvres avant de sentir le métal froid sur la langue de son amant. Il recula légèrement en rompant le baiser,

\- Il a une fonction très particulière sourit Magnus en passant une main sur son pantalon

\- La porte gémit Alec

Il claqua des doigts avant de s'occuper d'Alec, celui-ci se trouva haletant en venant de jouir dans la bouche de Magnus. Il sentit des lèvres humides sur le sien, il le regarda il vit qu'il lui souriait.

\- Je la garde ou je l'enlève questionna Magnus

\- Garde-le rougit Alec

Il ricana moqueusement avant de l'embrasser chastement, il fit un tour de magie pour les nettoyer tous les deux. Ils entendirent frapper à la porte,

\- Alec, maman t'appelle avec Magnus informa Max

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure du dîner signala Alec en se levant

Il reboutonna son pantalon, ils rejoignirent la cuisine pour voir Izzy bouder et Jace avec Clary qui avait le visage heureux. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger en riant aux nombreuses histoires de Magnus, ce qui ravissait tout le monde.

\- Je me rappellerai toujours les cris de Cecily sur Will Herondale après qu'il ait cassé la jambe de Gabriel, je cite « espèce de crétin de frère, comment oses-tu casser la jambe de mon mari. TESSA VIENS T'OCCUPER DE TON MARI OU JE L'ENVOI EN ENFER imita Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

Jace et Max se tenaient le ventre en riant, Alec riait discrètement alors que Maryse souriait avec Izzy. Jace se reprit avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Tessa demanda Jace

\- Oui, Tessa Gray. Elle est la première demi sorcière et demi Nephilims, c'est grâce à l'ange Ithuriel qu'elle est en vie car normalement elle ne devait pas vivre avec les deux sangs en elle. Elle est aussi ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère révéla Magnus

Le blond resta scotché devant la révélation du sorcier, il fut ravi de savoir plus sur un autre membre de sa famille.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est encore vivante demanda Jace

\- Oui, elle habite au labyrinthe en spirale depuis la mort de son mari et ses enfants mais elle garde toujours un œil sur sa lignée jusqu'à ton père et elle croyait que tu étais mort avec ta mère expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que je pourrais la voir questionna Jace

\- Bien sûr je lui enverrai un message de feu pour que tu puisses la rencontrer sourit Magnus

Il fut heureux de voir son ancêtre, Alec sourit devant la joie de son parabataï de rencontrer son ancêtre. Plus tard ils rentrèrent au loft, Magnus alla se servir un verre d'alcool. Alec alla s'asseoir,

\- Tu as dû voir beaucoup de choses dans ta vie commenta Alec

\- Oui j'ai vu beaucoup de choses et rencontré beaucoup de gens durant ma vie d'immortel répondit Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui

Alec détourna un moment le regard en se mordant les lèvres, Magnus le regarda et ressentit de la jalousie par son lien. Il soupira longuement, il le fit tourner vers lui. Il lui caressa sa joue d'un geste d'amour,

\- Oui j'ai aimé des personnes avant toi et j'ai fait l'amour avec ces personnes mais c'était il y a très longtemps et maintenant il y a que toi qui comptes dans ma vie révéla Magnus

Il sourit légèrement avant de se blottir contre lui, il ferma les yeux en respirant son odeur. Il regarda Magnus dans les yeux,

\- Magnus appela Alec doucement

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Je sais que tu te retiens pour que je sois prêt mais est-ce que ça te frustre énormément demanda Alec

\- Pas vraiment parce que je me dis que je veux que notre première fois soit magique pour tous les deux et que tu te souviennes toujours en plus nous avons toute la vie devant nous au vu que les Vélane ont la même espérance de vie que leur compagnon sourit Magnus

Il gloussa avant de l'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent vers lui en souriant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement blottit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Magnus s'était réveillé et utilisait sa magie pour faire le ménage, il fit un geste de main pour garnir la table de viennoiseries. Il sourit en sentant deux bras vinrent le serrer autour de sa taille, il se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonjour mon doux amour roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Bonjour mon tendre sorcier salua Alec en souriant en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'emmener vers la table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Magnus mangea son toast.

\- Alors le programme de la journée demanda Magnus

\- Je pense que ma mère a dû faire une partie de mon travail de ce matin la connaissant, je vais m'entraîner avec Jace ensuite vérifier les rapports de l'enclave puis envoyer les documents officiels du nouvel accord aux représentant du monde obscur enfin peut-être aller chasser ou plutôt surveiller le suicidaire qui me sert de parabataï expliqua Alec en mangeant son croissant

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait l'enfermer quelque part pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et mettre un canard devant pour qu'il puisse rester et ensuite le nourrir avec les plats infects de ta sœur suggéra Magnus

Il éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire son amant, ils discutèrent encore ensemble en prenant le petit déjeuner avant de s'embrasser pour aller ensuite à leur travail respectif. Alec sortit de l'appartement de son compagnon en pensant à quelque chose, il arriva à l'institut avant de voir Jace bailler sur le moniteur.

\- Mal dormi remarqua Alec

\- Pas trop j'ai été de garde hier soir répondit Jace en s'étirant

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son bureau, comme il le pensait sa mère avait déjà mis de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Il lit ce qui était important pour lui avant de les approuver, il signa des documents officiels. Un message de feu apparut devant lui, il lit avant de soupirer longuement. Sa fratrie entra dans le bureau avec le même message,

\- L'enclave nous invite à une réunion commenta Isabelle

\- Je sais, j'en ai reçu un aussi répondit Alec en montrant le message

Ils soupirèrent encore une fois avant de se séparer pour aller se préparer pour partir à Idris, ils traversèrent un portail et arrivèrent à Idris. Clary s'émerveilla devant la ville dont lui avait parlé sa mère, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle venait ici et put admirer le paysage. Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir Lightwood, Maryse qui était de retour à Idris leur ouvrit en souriant. Ils allèrent dans le salon en s'asseyant,

\- Maman, tu sais pourquoi est-ce que la mère d'Aline veut nous voir à la réunion demanda Jace

\- Non je ne sais pas mais je suppose que c'est pour les événements récent supposa Maryse en allant dans la cuisine pour faire du thé

L'archer se leva et essaya de joindre son amant qui ne répondit pas à son téléphone, il fit la moue devant sa boîte vocale. Il piaillait tristement avant de sentir une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de Jace,

\- Il doit être occupé avec un client pensa Alec

\- Je le pense aussi mais il va venir te voir rassura Jace

Il ne répondit pas mais il resta dans les bras de Jace pendant un bon moment avant de se retirer, ils allèrent se promener entre eux pour se vider la tête. Beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage en les voyants, certains murmuraient sur eux. Les filles rigolèrent assez fortement en les observant surtout Alec par sa beauté de Veela, Jace les remarqua et sourit d'arrogance.

\- Tu sais qu'on te regarde nargua Jace

\- Qu'elles regardent, j'en ai rien à faire d'eux souffla Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai tu aimes un homme qui aime non plutôt voue un culte aux paillettes pour mettre sur lui et des maquillages. Ah j'ai trouvé aussi adore faire de la magie s'exclama Jace en taquinant Alec

\- Oui j'aime Magnus et alors, il est mon compagnon bougonna Alec en croisant les bras

\- C'est vrai que quand Magnus n'est pas avec toi, tu es de mauvais poil ricana Jace

Il rougit avant de frapper son frère qui riait, ils parlèrent encore une fois. Ils rentrèrent au manoir Lightwood Alec sur le dos de Jace, ils rigolèrent en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Alors la ballade était bonne demanda Izzy

\- Très bien même sourit Alec

Plus tard ils se rendirent à la réunion organisée par l'enclave, Alec sentit l'odeur de son compagnon en entrant dans la salle. Celui-ci lui fit un geste de la main avant de lui sourire tendrement, il répondit à son geste avant de se diriger vers sa place. Il ne fit pas attention à la réunion préférant admirer son sorcier, celui-ci s'était habillé d'une chemise rouge et un pantalon bleu marine. Ses cheveux étaient en piques et avec des mèches de couleur bleue et verts, une multitude de bagues ornaient sa main et dans son cou ils y avaient plusieurs colliers. Il sourit bêtement en voyant sa marque qui ornait fièrement le cou de son amant, il commença à admirer le corps du sorcier en oubliant totalement la réunion. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir sa famille, Jace ronflait joyeusement sur la table et était en train de baver. Izzy dessinait sur son visage en souriant malicieusement, Clary griffonnait sur son carnet, son père commençait à piquer du nez alors que sa mère baillait discrètement. Max était à l'académie pour se former en attendant que la réunion se termine, il regarda le conseiller qui parlait en soupirant d'ennui. Il regarda l'inquisitrice qui regarda son petit-fils mécontente que celui-ci dorme en pleine réunion, il ricana intérieurement en pensant que son parabataï allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec sa grand-mère. Il continua son observation et vit son beau-fils de cœur en train de compter ses suçons dans son cou pour se divertir en lui faisant un sourire malicieux en montrant ses canines, il rougit avant de détourner la tête. Il vit Luke bailler en se grattant l'oreille avec sa main, Jocelyn le pinça fortement pour le réveiller ce qui le fit glapir de douleur. Il sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son homme, il soupira comme un bien heureux en le regardant. Magnus sentit le bonheur et le plaisir de son Veela et tourna la tête pour le voir en train de le regarder, il lui sourit avec amour. Le conseiller s'assit sous la grande joie de tous qui commencèrent à s'endormir, la consule se leva et expliqua les nouveaux accords qu'Alec et Imogène avaient rédigés ensemble avec chaque représentant du monde obscur. Il sourit de fierté en voyant que tous approuvèrent, ils ajournèrent la réunion. Il fonça sur son amant et l'enlaça en mettant sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, certaines personnes les regardaient avec dégoût et d'autres étaient attendris par la scène. Jia s'approcha du couple,

\- Magnus Bane appela Jia

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais vous parler de l'une de nos prisonnières qui vous connaît informa Jia

\- Qui est-ce demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est Camille Belcourt, elle vous demande mais je ne sais pas pourquoi répondit Jia

Alec fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de l'ex-petite amie de Magnus, celui-ci grimaça d'agacement en le sachant. Il hocha la tête vers la consule qui l'emmena vers l'endroit où il retenait Camille, l'archer le suivit comme une ombre. Elle ouvrit une porte et invita Magnus à entrer dans la pièce, Ils entrèrent dans la salle et virent Camille enchaîner, elle le regarda avec satisfaction avant de se crisper en voyant Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Camille demanda Magnus d'un ton sec

\- Tu es toujours avec lui remarqua Camille

\- Viens au fait s'agaça Magnus

\- Je voudrais que tu me représentes en tant qu'avocat répondit la blonde

\- Tu me veux en tant qu'avocat surpris Magnus

\- Oui, ils vont me juger et je veux que tu me défendes contre eux proposa Camille

Il la toisa du regard avant de se tourner vers Alec,

\- Tu pourrais m'attendre dehors mon amour proposa Magnus

Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas sortir en le laissant seul avec Camille, Magnus roula des yeux devant la jalousie maladive de son compagnon tout en souriant de joie.

\- Alors veux-tu être mon avocat ou pas demanda Camille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois ton avocat Camille, tous ceux que tu as faits jusqu'à présent c'est détruit tout autour de toi. Tu crées des enfants de la nuit avant de les abandonner ensuite tu les sacrifies au plus offrande, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir des enfants alors je les prends sous mon aile alors que toi tu as cette possibilité s'exclama Magnus en serrant les poings

\- Ah mon cher Magnus, tu es toujours aussi sentimental à ce que je vois ironisa Camille

\- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de me briser le cœur à chaque fois cracha Magnus

Elle essaya de mettre son corps en valeur, elle fit un sourire enjôleur avant de regarder Alec.

\- Il sait qu'il ressemble Will Herondale qui a été ton amant dans le passé, sait-il qui est ton père Magnus ? Sait-il cette part démoniaque que tu caches à tous ? Alors que moi je sais tout de toi comme la fois où je t'ai sauvé du pont alors que tu avais l'intention de sauter pour en finir avec ta vie, je sais aussi pour tes nombreuses relations surtout celle avec Woosley Scott déclara Camille

Magnus serra les poings en regardant froidement son ex-petite amie, il ne put retenir sa marque de sorcier d'apparaitre sous les effets de la colère. Il ne voulait pas regarder son amant en pensant que celui-ci allait l'interroger pour ses yeux, il sentit des bras venir l'entourer autour de sa taille. Il fut étonné de voir les bras d'Alec autour de lui, il ressentit de l'amour à travers son lien. Alec se détacha de Magnus lentement pour faire face à Camille, il fit apparaître ses traits de Veela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Que je romps avec lui pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter que je connaisse toutes ses relations passées hein ? Aujourd'hui il est avec moi et pour toujours car IL EST A MOI tu m'entends A MOI, je sais que son père est un démon et en ce qui concerne sa part démoniaque qu'il cache je l'accepte en moi. Contrairement à toi sale petite pute moi je l'aime de tout mon être et je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors tu as intérêt de t'éloigner de lui rapidement si tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'un Veela amoureux est capable pour protéger son compagnon, je te conseille de te trouver un autre avocat que lui sale garce cracha Alec

Il prit la main de Magnus avant de le traîner dehors, il le stoppa un moment avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui fulminait.

\- Tu peux peut-être me donner le passé mais Alexander est mon futur décréta Magnus en la regardant une dernière fois

Ils sortirent de la pièce en entendant le cri de colère de Camille, ils croisèrent Jia qui les attendait.

\- Je ne connais cette personne et je refuse catégoriquement d'être son avocat réfuta Magnus

\- Très bien, on lui assignera un avocat commis d'office accepta Jia

Alec qui avait rétracté ses traits enlaça Jia comme le ferait un neveu avec sa tante avant de prendre la main de Magnus, ils se dirigèrent vers la ville d'Idris. Ils marchèrent vers la maison de Ragnor où Magnus logeait, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Magnus alla se servir un verre d'alcool avant de faire face à Alec qui était assis sur le canapé en l'observant,

\- Alexander…commença Magnus

\- Tu me le dis si tu as envie et non par obligation à cause de cette garce que je voudrais bien faire griller au soleil et mettre ses cendres dans la litière de Président Miaou s'énerva Alec en faisant apparaître ses traits sous la colère

Le sorcier leva un sourcil en le regardant, il déposa son verre sur la table et vint près de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui le calma, il caressa sa joue avec délectation.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire même si ça me fait rire de te voir aussi jaloux de cette chauve-souris ridicule alors que tu es le plus parfait de tous, je voulais te dire que je suis comblé et heureux que tu ne me juges pas et que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis révéla Magnus

\- Magnus je t'aime et je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi avoua Alec en lui caressant

\- Je sais et c'est la même chose pour moi répondit Magnus

\- Oh vous êtes tellement mignon vous deux s'extasia une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête avant de voir Catarina près d'eux, elle souriait narquoisement. Alec rougit en voyant la jeune sorcière devant lui,

\- J'avais oublié de te dire que Catarina était là décréta Magnus

\- Bonjour Catarina salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, je vois que tu dors mieux maintenant gloussa Catarina

Il rougit fortement ce qui attira l'attention de Magnus, il se tourna vers son amie de toujours.

\- Comment ça il avait des problèmes pour dormir demanda Magnus

\- En fait je n'arrivais pas dormir sans toi alors j'ai demandé à Catarina un moyen de dormir révéla Alec en rougissant

\- C'est quoi demanda Magnus

Il rougit encore plus et se mordit les lèvres, il bafouilla dans ses mots avant de tourner la tête.

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en comprenant que la chose était gênante pour son compagnon

Alec passa un moment avec Magnus après que Catarina soit parti en les laissant seul, il rentra chez lui avec un sourire heureux.

\- Toi tu étais avec Magnus remarqua Isabelle en sortant de sa chambre

\- Oui sourit Alec en rosissant

\- D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu le vois parce que je voudrais lui proposer un rendez-vous shopping demanda Isabelle

\- Je n'en sais rien et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de lui pour faire ton shopping grommela Alec jaloux

\- Je ne sais pas si tu fais exprès ou pas mais ton compagnon à très bon goût en matière de vêtement et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de lui pardi répliqua Izzy en mettant les mains sur les hanches

Le Veela grommela dans sa barbe au sujet de sa sœur, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit avant de tomber de sommeil. Quelques jours plus tard ils rentrèrent tous à New-York, Alec retrouva avec joie son bureau de directeur. Ils cherchaient toujours Jonathan avec l'épée mortelle,

\- A croire que ce type est introuvable remarqua Jace en fouillant plusieurs fois la ville pour chercher Jonathan

\- On le retrouvera le rassura Alec en mettant la main sur son épaule

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on demanderait pas à Magnus d'essayer de le trouver proposa Clary

\- Le problème est qu'il lui faut un objet appartenant à Jonathan répondit Alec en la regardant

Jace soupira avant que le moniteur bip pour les prévenir de l'attaque d'un démon, Alec alla prendre son arc et ses flèches. Il passa sa stèle dessus,

\- Pourrais-je vous accompagner pour la mission proposa Sébastien

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Ils se rendirent près du pont de Brooklyn pour tuer un démon qui s'en prenait à une terrestre, ils le combattirent. Le démon jeta Alec contre le mur avant de le plaquer contre le mur en l'étranglant, il commença à manquer d'air alors qu'Izzy essayait de l'attirer vers elle pour qu'il libère Alec. Il tenait le bras du démon avant de se servir de ses pouvoirs de Veela, il brûla le démon avec ses pouvoirs. Jace vint vers lui avant qu'il s'évanouisse dans ses bras,

\- Merde il est blessé à la tête remarqua Jace en tirant sa stèle pour graver une rune de guérison

\- Attends regarde montra Sébastien en examinant le directeur

Il vit une coupure profonde dû au démon, Clary proposa de l'emmener chez Magnus pour le soigner. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et s'affaissa rapidement autour de son amant, il prépara très vite la potion et le fit avaler et soigna la plaie. Alec toussa en reprenant connaissance,

\- Magnus reconnu Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Ça va mon chéri, tu vas bien demanda Magnus

Il lui caressa la joue en sentant son inquiétude, il l'embrassa légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers sa fratrie et Clary ainsi que Sébastien.

\- Ça va grand-frère s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Tout baigne sourit Alec en se redressant

\- Doucement mon amour, il faut faire attention le temps que ton corps reprenne un peu de force conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de lui faire un petit sourire timide, les autres regardèrent les deux amoureux.

\- Ton frère ne reprendra pas le travail tout de suite, il faut que je vérifie si la blessure est bien refermée déclara Magnus

\- Eh ce n'est pas juste quand j'ai été blessé, tu m'as soigné avant de me jeter presque de chez toi alors qu'Alec va être chouchouté s'exclama Jace

\- Désolé le peroxyder mais tu n'es pas un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus avec un corps à damner dont le charme est mélanger avec celui de ses ancêtres Vélane d'ailleurs je vous invite à prendre la porte sans exception pour que je soigne méticuleusement mon patient pour voir s'il n'a pas de séquelles déclara Magnus en claquant des doigts pour les mettre tous à la porte

Tous regardèrent la porte fermée de l'appartement de Magnus,

\- Vous croyez que ça ira pour Alec demanda Sébastien

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus va prendre soin de lui rassura Izzy en le poussant

\- Tu parles de prendre soin de lui, ils vont se lécher la banane oui bourgeonna Jace dans son coin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain les soupçons de Max et la rencontre entre Tessa et Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Ne t'en fais pas pour le moment on la verrai pas, Magnus est aux petit soins d'Alec et celui-ci ne s'en plaigne pas du tout XD**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie que la dernière réplique de Magnus t'ait plus et oui Alec est blessé mais une blessure qui va le faire sourire vuque son sorcier sera aux petit soin pour lui**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec soupira d'aise sous les baisers de Magnus, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Hum Magnus gémit Alec en le sentant suçoter un point érogène

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en lui attrapant sa nuque pour qu'il embrasse plus encore, il glissa sa jambe pour frotter son mollet avec son pied. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Jace,

\- Alec, j'ai-PAR L'ANGE cria Jace avant de refermer la porte

\- FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER ESPECE DE CRETIN insulta Alec

Il repoussa son amant doucement alors que celui-ci fit une moue de frustration, il ouvrit la porte avant de voir son frère en train de pâlir.

\- Entre gronda Alec

Il entra et vit les suçons dans le cou d'Alec, Magnus était assis dans le canapé avec une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux à son encontre. Il commença à frémir de peur en pensant à ce que lui réservait le sorcier, Alec était assis dans sa chaise de bureau avec le regard noir,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Alec en le fusillant

\- Relax mec, et puis tu devrais fermer la porte la prochaine fois et aussi le bureau ce n'est pas un lieu pour vous faire lécher la banane quand même réfuta Jace

\- Jace, les faits demanda Alec en grinçant les dents

Il ressentit la colère de son parabataï avant de soupirer, il reprit son sérieux et déposa des documents sur le bureau.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Jonathan Morgenstern dévoila Jace

Alec lit, Magnus se leva et lit par-dessus son épaule, il soupira avant de mettre le dossier sur son bureau.

\- Ce type est vraiment un fantôme réalisa Alec

\- Je pense que ce type se déguise supposa Jace

\- Tu crois qu'il est un traître demanda Magnus en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau

\- On n'a pas encore la certitude qu'il est avec Valentin répondit Jace

\- Les chances sont minces pour qu'il soit des nôtres, je pense qu'il a été élevé par Valentin comme toi déclara Alec

\- Oui renchérit Jace en réfléchissant

Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant avant de réaliser quelque chose, il claqua des doigts.

\- Merde, je viens de réaliser, Valentin avait un cottage,j'y ai vécu avec lui pendant qu'on était caché à la vue du monde dévoila Jace

\- Très bien, je t'y envoie avec Izzy et Clary, envoie-moi un message de feu quand tu seras sur place déclara Alec

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite décréta Jace

Un message de feu apparut pour Magnus, il le lit vite fait avant de le brûler. Le Veela le regarda avec curiosité,

\- Je dois m'en aller, Raphaël veut me voir avertis Magnus

\- D'accord, je te retrouve ce soir lança Alec

Magnus se pencha vers lui avant de l'embrasser chastement, il sortit en laissant son compagnon travailler. Alec repensa à sa discutions avec Jace, il se leva et prit sa veste pour aller au restaurant où résidait Luke. Toute la meute le regardait avec dégoût avant qu'un gros baraqué s'avance vers lui.

\- Tu veux quoi questionna le baraquer

\- Je veux voir Luke s'il vous plait répondit Alec

\- Tu as une drôle d'odeur pour un Shadowhunter remarqua le baraquer

\- Alec interpella Luke en entrant dans la pièce ce qui soulagea Alec

L'Alpha l'emmena à l'écart de sa meute pour discuter, ils s'installèrent près de la cuisine. La jeune femme de la première fois qui assistait Luke vint déposer un bol de nouilles pour Alec qui la remercia de la tête.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il demanda Luke

\- Jace se rend à Idris avec Clary et Izzy vers le cottage de Valentin, en fait moi je voudrais savoir comme tu as été son parabataï est-ce que tu sais où il aurait pu se planquer demanda Alec

\- Je n'en sais rien Alec, après ma transformation en loup-garou j'ai perdu tout trace de Valentin seul Jocelyn savait où j'étais raconta Luke perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Je vois, est-ce que tout se passe bien pour les alliances avec les autres questionna Alec

\- Avec les fées et les Nephilims ainsi que les sorciers ça va mais avec les vampires…grimaça Luke

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure ria Alec

\- Ça s'est vraie ria Luke

\- Bon je te laisse, par contre passe à l'institut pour que je puisse te remettre une copie du nouvel accord qui a été approuvé par l'enclave décréta Alec

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et raccompagna l'archer, celui-ci se rendit chez son amant après avoir terminé avec son travail. Il entra et vit la pièce plongée dans le noir, il s'avança et vit Magnus en train de prendre un verre dans son fauteuil avec Raphaël qui était assis dans le canapé.

\- Déjà rentrer mon chou remarqua Magnus

\- Bonjour beau-papa salua Raphaël

\- Bonjour Raphaël salua Alec

\- Alors des nouvelles de la blondasse et des autres demanda Magnus

\- Pas pour le moment répondit Alec

Le vampire les laissa et remercia encore une fois son père de cœur pour l'aide avant de saluer son beau-père, Alec balança la tête devant l'hispanique ce qui fit rire le sorcier. Il vint se blottir contre lui dans le canapé, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Il passa la soirée avec lui, le lendemain il se leva en s'étirant. Il alla prendre sa douche, il se lava avec le shampooing de Magnus. Quand il se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir son amant en train de se dandiner pour faire le petit déjeuner,

\- C'est rare de te voir cuisiner déclara Alec en se mettant à table

\- Disons quand j'ai envie sourit Magnus en venant l'embrasser

Il capta l'odeur de son shampooing sur le Veela, il respira son odeur en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Tu as utilisé mon shampooing remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, j'adore l'odeur de bois de santal en plus j'aime l'utiliser parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir avec moi sous la douche susurra Alec

\- Oh Alexander j'ai hâte que nos jeux d'amour commencent pour t'apprendre mon savoir sourit Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte gloussa Alec en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se séparer par besoin d'air, le téléphone d'Alec sonna. Il répondit,

\- Allo demanda Alec

\- Allo Alec, c'est Izzy, il faut que tu viennes à Idris et emmène Magnus parce qu'on aura besoin de lui proposa Isabelle

\- Vous avez trouvé le cottage demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit sa sœur

Il raccrocha et expliqua à son amant qui claqua des doigts pour s'habiller en vitesse, il fit un portail pour eux deux pour Idris. Ils arrivèrent à Idris, ils virent Izzy et les autres se diriger vers eux. La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son beau-frère, ils entendirent un grognement sonore de la part d'Alec. Celle-ci roula des yeux en voyant la jalousie maladive de son frère en tant que Veela, Jace s'avança et leur montra le cottage de Valentin. Magnus écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pentagramme par terre, il les toucha avec effroi ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- C'est un pentagramme d'envoi déclara Magnus

\- Un pentagramme d'envoi demanda Clary

\- Oui, comme une sorte de portail mais pour envoyer une personne par ce pentagramme et il y a qu'un seul envoi avec ça expliqua Magnus

\- Quel est-il demanda Jace

\- Edom répondit Magnus en jouant ses bagues distraitement

Tous le regardèrent avec curiosité, Alec s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça en le sentant nerveux. Il s'apaisa au contact de son amant, il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Là où règnent les démons supérieurs à vrai dire les princes des enfers, je ne sais pas qui Valentin a envoyé là-bas mais cette chose est revenu sur terre et croyez-moi ce n'est pas pour répandre le bien expliqua Magnus

\- Vous croyez que Valentin à invoquer un démon questionna Clary

\- Je doute fort car il aurait besoin d'un sorcier pour ça répondit Jace

Il vit quelque chose sur une armoire, il s'approcha et l'attrapa pour trouver plusieurs cahiers. Il ouvrit un au hasard et le lit et devint tout a coup furieux, Alec s'approcha de lui et mit la main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Jace souffla Alec doucement

\- Cet enfoiré n'a pas fait des expériences que sur Jonathan et Clary, il en a fait sur moi aussi en donnant le sang d'Ithuriel à ma mère lors de sa grossesse raconta Jace furieux

\- Connard, qu'il soit maudit cette raclure insulta Isabelle en s'approchant de son frère

\- Bien vaut mieux que nous sortions de cet endroit parce qu'il me file la chair de poule s'exclama Magnus en frottant ses bras contre lui

Ils sortirent hors du cottage, Jace resta en retrait avec les notes de Valentin. Ils se rendirent à New-York, quelques jours plus tard les recherches s'intensifièrent pour la recherche que ce soit pour Valentin ou Jonathan avec l'épée mortelle. Celui-ci essayait de manipuler son fils pour qu'il puisse invoquer l'ange Raziel pour exterminer les créatures obscures, mais Jonathan refusait catégoriquement de lui donner l'épée. Alec avait organisé une nouvelle réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur et avec l'inquisitrice qui était présente pour approuver les choses, il avait un nouveau représentant des loups-garous qui était un ancien membre de la meute de Luke. Il avait été débriefé sur les nouveaux accords mis en place, mais contrairement à Luke qui était prêt à s'engager à faire une trêve avec les vampires lui il le refusait catégoriquement.

\- Je refuse d'être avec ces suceurs de sang cracha le représentant

\- Moi jamais je ne laisserai mon clan se joindre avec des chiens de votre genre, Luke au moins à l'amabilité de faire une trêve avec nous en plus de nous accueillir en son sein rétorqua Raphaël

\- Tu m'insultes le cadavre claqua le représentant en se levant

\- RUSSELL cria Luke en le faisant asseoir

Alec ferma les yeux en laissant couler son pouvoir de Veela en lui, il poussa un cri d'aigle assez sonore dans la salle. Tous le regardèrent Magnus dû faire abstraction de son odeur qui l'attirait comme du miel, Russel fut choqué de l'apparence de moitié de Veela d'Alec. Il rétracta son pouvoir en regardant froidement Russell,

\- Nous sommes ici pour contrer Valentin et non pour faire la guerre les uns contre les autres, tous ici sont venu avec l'espoir de stopper ce connard donc si tu veux que ta meute reste en vie tu acceptes le nouvel accord et tu la boucles soit libre à toi de partir mais ne rejette pas la faute sur nous si ta meute meurt sous les coups de Valentin déclara Alec d'un ton froid

\- J'accepte trembla Russel

Alec n'avait gardé que ses yeux de faucon et avait rétracté son masque de Veela, ils discutèrent encore une fois sur les accords qui avaient été approuvés par tous. Alec ferma les yeux et réabsorba totalement ses pouvoirs, l'inquisitrice se leva et ajourna le conseil. Ils sortirent tous quand Russel interpella Alec qui était près de Magnus,

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas un simple Shadowhunter remarqua Russell

\- Je suis un Veela répondit Alec

\- Je vois, tu es à moitié fée donc en clair tu es lié avec cette peste de la reine des fées accusa Russell

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai jamais prêté allégeance à elle ou qui que soit en tant que Veela. Mais qui es-tu pour me juger ? Tu viens d'arriver et tu te permets de me juger parce que je suis un Veela, au lieu de chercher des crosses à tout le monde essaye de prendre les bonnes décisions pour ta meute au lieu de jouer au solitaire. Luke lui sait qu'il n'avance pas tout seul quand il prend une décision, il la prend en pensant au futur de sa meute maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler à un cloporte dans ton genre cracha Alec en s'en allant

Il fut suivi par Magnus qui le menaça à son tour, Alec entra dans son bureau furieux. Il essaya de se calmer mais la colère le dominait totalement, le sorcier en sentant sa colère par son lien s'approcha et l'enlaça par-derrière en lui redressant la tête pour l'embrasser avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou pâle. Il déposa des suçons dans son cou, Alec se retourna et l'empoigna pour le projeter sur le canapé. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui en l'embrasa durement, Magnus lui prit les fesses fermement, Alec gémissait doucement avant de l'encercler avec ses bras pour continuer de l'embrasser. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien sous le désir, le sorcier ressentit le plaisir de son amant augmenter. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et il sentit son odeur l'envoûter, Alec se redressa et regarda Magnus. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains,

\- Montre-le moi souffla Alec

Magnus ferma les yeux pour abaisser le charme avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour révéler à son amant ses yeux de chat. Il se mordit les lèvres et l'embrassa derechef, l'asiatique lui suçota un point d'érogène ce qui le fit gémir. Alec se leva de sa position et se mit entre les jambes de son sorcier, il détacha sa ceinture avant de déboutonna le pantalon. Il alla prendre le membre de son amant en bouche quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main,

\- Tu ne veux pas demanda Alec

\- Si mais pas comme ça sourit Magnus en se levant

Il lui prit la main et le fit glisser sous son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, l'archer comprit le manœuvre de son amant et sourit avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait. Magnus se crispa sur la chaise de bureau une main dans les cheveux de son amant et l'autre sur la chaise, Alec accéléra ses mouvement buccaux sur le sexe de son compagnon en sentant sa jouissance arriver par leur lien. Il se déversa dans sa bouche dans un cri rauque, il se releva et essuya sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement en s'asseyant sur lui. Magnus vit la tâche humide du pantalon de son amant et glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir le sperme qu'il s'était déversé en même temps que lui, il le lécha en souriant sous le regard gourmand du Veela. Il claqua des doigts pour se nettoyer, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tendrement.

\- Tu sais que ça été toujours mon fantasme de me faire sucer sous un bureau révéla Magnus avec un sourire suggestif

Alec rougit et se cacha dans son cou ce qui le fit rire légèrement, ça frappa à la porte avant de s'ouvrir sur Sébastien. Alec s'était remis debout et s'assis sur son bureau alors que Magnus restait dans la chaise de son amant,

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas demanda Sébastien en voyant Magnus présent

\- C'est bon, que veux-tu questionna Alec

\- Je voulais vous remettre mon rapport sur la mission que vous m'avez confiée répondit Sébastien en lui déposant le document sur la table

\- Merci Sébastien remercia Alec

\- Est-ce que la réunion a été prometteur questionna Sébastien

\- Oui, à part le nouveau représentant des loups-garous qui est un connard égoïste tout va bien répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir du bureau en laissant le couple seul, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Il regarda les flammes sous la bouilloire comme fasciner, il retira la bouilloire en éteignant le feu. Il mit la main sur la plaque brûlant avec un certain plaisir malsain, ses yeux devinrent noirs en sentant sa chair brûler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna une voix derrière

\- Rien, je me faisais du thé répondit Sébastien en tournant pour faire face à Max

Il cacha sa main brûlée derrière son dos, il sourit au plus jeune de la fratrie. Il fit du thé pour Max et lui,

\- Tu ne devais pas être à l'entraînement avec Izzy par hasard demanda Sébastien en souriant

\- Si mais je l'ai terminé et toi demanda Max

\- Moi je venais de terminer mon rapport avant de le remettre à Alec et venir ici pour faire du thé répondit le vieux

\- Je vois souffla Max

Ils sirotèrent le thé et Sébastien déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune qui grimaça, il sortit de la cuisine. Max alla déposer sa tasse quand il remarqua que les fleurs de la cuisine fanaient alors qu'elles venaient d'être cueillis, il repensa aux discussions sur Jonathan et les fleurs et réalisa que celui-ci était à l'institut pour les espionner pour le compte de Valentin. Il se mit en quête d'un plan pour le démasquer avant tout le monde, il se rendit ailleurs pour parfaire son plan. Magnus sortit du bureau avec Alec quand ils croisèrent Imogène en train de parler avec Jace,

\- Ta mère était une très belle femme, je retrouve un peu d'elle en toi surtout tes yeux mais tes autres traits tu les tiens de ton père remarqua Imogène

\- D'après Amatis, mes parents ne sont pas aimés quand ils se sont mariés révéla Jace

\- Oui, ils étaient mariés par Valentin qui ne voulaient pas Amatis auprès de ton père en préférant ta mère mais par la suite il a aimé ta mère à sa manière, d'ailleurs je me rappellerai toujours quand Céline à appris qu'elle t'attendait. Quand elle l'a annoncé à ton père, celui-ci s'est évanouis sous le choc. Pendant trois jours il était en mode catatonique et même ton grand-père ne pouvait rien faire pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie raconta Imogène perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Et comment il a fait pour sortir de sa léthargie demanda Jace heureux

\- Eh bien ton grand-père n'a pas eu d'autre solution que de l'emmené dans une mare où il avait des canards gloussa Imogène

\- Non il n'a pas osé faire ça à son propre fils s'exclama Jace scandalisé

\- Oh que si il l'a poussé dans la mare, je peux te dire qu'heureusement que ton grand-père avait de l'endurance pour courir pendant que ton père le coursait derrière en criant qu'il allait le tuer riait Imogène

\- Ah les Herondale avec leur haine pour les canards s'exclama Magnus en riant

\- Les canards sont des créatures viles et machiavéliques, je suis sûr qu'ils sont de mèche avec Valentin décréta Jace ce qui fit rouler les yeux à son parabataï

Imogène riait aussi devant la haine farouche de son petit-fils au sujet des canards,

\- C'est l'héritage de la famille Herondale gloussa Imogène

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de l'héritage de famille, il y a une personne qui aimerait rencontrer Jace prévint Magnus en se tournant vers le blond

\- Ah bon s'étonna Jace

\- Oui, cette personne attend dans mon loft, je vous invite aussi madame l'inquisitrice

Elle accepta l'invitation, ils se rendirent tous dans l'appartement de Magnus. Ils arrivèrent et regardèrent partout mais ne remarquèrent personne,

\- Il n'y a personne remarqua Jace

Avant que Magnus ne puisse répondre un portail s'ouvrit sur une femme, elle s'avança vers eux en souriant. Imogène l'a reconnu et abaissa son masque de d'inquisitrice, Jace la détailla des yeux avec curiosité. La jeune femme était grande avec des cheveux lisses d'un brun clair avec des yeux bleu-gris, elle portait une robe simple et fluide. Elle étreint Magnus en souriant avant de se faire gronder par Alec, elle sourit à cela.

\- Eh bien mon cher ami, tu ne nous présente pas sourit la jeune femme

\- Je te présente Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, et la femme ici présente tu le sais déjà présenta Magnus en riant

Elle se tourna vers Imogène qui la regardait avec respect, Jace vit le respect que dégageait sa grand-mère envers cette femme et il se sentait attiré bizarrement comme une sorte de lien qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il avait l'impression d'être avec Maryse en regardant la femme,

\- Je suis contente de te voir Imogène sourit la femme

\- Moi de même Tessa sourit Imogène

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Alec qui la regardait avec curiosité,

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu sortiras avec un Lightwood riait Tessa

\- Tu es loin du compte ma chère par contre tu sais pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai fait appeler sourit Magnus en montrant Jace

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers le blond, elle s'avança vers lui et lui caressa la joue en souriant.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton ancêtre Edmund Herondale sourit Tessa

\- Tu es Tessa Gray mon ancêtre demanda Jace

\- Oui, c'est exact je suis ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère ria Tessa en même temps qu'Imogène

Pris d'une pulsion il l'enlaça avec force, Tessa fut surprise avant de l'enlacer elle aussi. Imogène essuya une larme sur sa joue, Magnus sentit son amant heureux pour son parabataï. Le blond relâcha son aïeule,

\- Et si on s'asseyait pour discuter proposa Tessa

\- Je vais faire du thé proposa Alec en souriant

Magnus hocha la tête en regardant son Veela partir, il loucha vers les fesses de son amant avant de sourire bêtement. Il tourna la tête pour voir Jace et Imogène le regard courroucé alors que Tessa le regardait avec amusement, il haussa les épaules avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Si on m'avait dit que le grand Magnus Bane allait sortir avec un chasseur d'ombre et de surcroît un Lightwood je crois que j'aurais ri pendant quelques siècles décréta Tessa

\- Comment ça demanda Jace

\- Je n'ai jamais été en bons termes avec les ancêtres d'Alexander sauf avec son aïeule Cecily expliqua Magnus

\- Je me demande comment tu l'as rencontré, franchement il est le portrait craché de Will à part que ses yeux sont plus vifs questionna Tessa

\- Si je te dis qu'il est à moitié Vélane sourit Magnus

Elle écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, Alec revint avec un plateau avec du thé pour tout le monde.

\- Tu es à moitié Vélane déclara Tessa

\- Heu oui du côté de ma mère confirma Alec

\- Eh bien ça, j'ai rencontré une Vélane il y a de cela fort longtemps, elle venait de rencontrer son âme-sœur ensuite je ne l'ai plus revu raconta Tessa

\- Au fait qui est Cecily demanda Jace

\- Cecily Herondale, elle était la femme de Gabriel Lightwood répondit Magnus

Jace se tourna vers son frère en souriant,

\- Donc ça fait de nous des cousins ricana Jace

\- Ouais renchérit Alec

\- Franchement je suis heureuse de nouer de nouveau avec ma lignée, après la mort de Stephen j'ai bien cru que la lignée des Herondale était terminée avec lui mais je vois aujourd'hui que non sourit Tessa en regardant sa descendance

Le blondinet sourit à ses deux grand-mères, ils restèrent un moment dans le loft de Magnus avant de partir. Alec resta auprès de son amant, il était blotti contre lui.

\- Dis-moi est-ce que tu as comment te dire cela bafouilla Alec

\- Si j'ai couché avec l'un de tes ancêtres non, je peux te dire qu'avant ta fratrie et toi eh bien j'avais beaucoup de différent avec des ancêtres à part Cecily réfuta Magnus

\- Je suis rassuré dans un sens parce que j'aurais trouvé cela déroutant que tu puisses avoir couché avec l'un de mes ancêtres grimaça Alec

\- En fait je pensais peut-être que je coucherai avec ton père vu qu'il était assez beau à l'époque mais quand j'ai su son nom cela m'as freiné nargua Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement sur le torse avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ils commencèrent à flirter quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration. Avant qu'Alec attrape le téléphone, Magnus le prit avant lui et répondit.

\- Allo répondit Magnus

\- Allo Alec, tu te ramènes il y a une bagarre qui s'est déclaré signala Jace

\- Ah le peroxyder, je savais que c'était toi déclara Magnus

\- Magnus, est-ce que Alec est là demanda Jace

\- Oui il est là mais en ce moment il est occupé donc si tu pouvais te démerder avec cette bagarre et sans te faire tuer je te revaudrais ça glissa Magnus en esquivant son amant qui voulait récupérer son téléphone

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Alec pour qu'il soit occupé vociféra Jace

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir eh bien j'ai attaché ton frère sur le lit avec des menottes et il porte un boxer moulant en canard et il à l'air très mignon avec ricana Magnus diaboliquement

\- ESPECE DE SORCIER DIABOLIQUE, OSER FAIRE CA A MON PARABATAÏ. JE VIENS TOUT DE SUITE LE SORTIR DE LA cria Jace au téléphone

Il raccrocha sous le regard blasé d'Alec, il l'embrassa chastement. Il l'avertit de l'arrivée de sa fratrie, quelques minutes plus tard Jace arriva armé en furie pour voir si son parabataï était encore en vie, Alec roula des yeux devant le rire de son compagnon.

\- Jace, je vais très bien Magnus a dit cela pour te faire marché et Magnus arrête de rire comme ça, bon on y va stopper cette maudite bagarre s'agaça Alec

\- T'es sûr que tu ne portes pas un caleçon en canard questionna Jace

Le Veela ne préféra rien répondre devant la stupidité de son frère et prit son carquois et ses flèches avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement de son amant,

\- J'y vais signala Alec

\- Fais attention et toi la blondasse ramène le en entier sinon je te jure que les canards seront ta deuxième peur menaça Magnus

Il hocha de la tête avant de suivre Alec dehors après que celui-ci est embrassé son amant, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une visite dérangeante pour Sébastien et le plan de Max. Bisous glacées.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui moment loufoques avec le shampoing et aussi c'est toute une génération des Herondale qui déteste les canard XD** **les alliances vont très bien c'est juste que l'autre représentant des loup-garous ne veut pas coopéré**

 **Nono 0109 : Magnus a beaucoup de fantasmes qu'il va réaliser avec Alec ; D, par contre tu vas me détester dans ce chapitre donc à couvert " va s'équiper d'un bouclier"**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec tira ses flèches sur les cibles en s'entraînant quand il entendit un bruit, il se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit sa sœur venir dans sa direction.

\- Je vais faire du shopping avec Magnus aujourd'hui prévint Isabelle

\- Ne le touche pas et reste éloigné de lui piailla Alec

Isabelle roula des yeux en voyant la jalousie maladive de son frère, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en claquant ses talons hauts. Il rangea son arc et grommela tout le long du chemin contre sa sœur jusqu'à son bureau, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son travail en imaginant tous les pires scénarios possible où sa sœur voulait piquer son homme. Il mâchouilla son stylo noir qui pour lui ressemblait fortement à Isabelle, Jace entra et le vit en train de maudire leur sœur.

\- Mec, il faut te calmer niveau jalousie parce que là tu frôles la paranoïaque remarqua Jace

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, à chaque fois que je pense que quelqu'un d'autre que moi touche Magnus ça m'énerve. J'essaye de faire abstraction de ça mais c'est plus fort que moi se lamenta Alec en mâchouillant le stylo

\- Ouais bon tu sais que Magnus n'aime que toi rassura Jace

\- Je sais piailla Alec

\- Si tu veux on va les rejoindre proposa Jace

Il eut un regard heureux devant la proposition de son frère, il alla se préparer en vitesse avant d'attendre le blond dans le hall. Ils sortirent et allèrent dans le centre commercial, ils retrouvèrent facilement Izzy et Magnus ainsi que Clary en train de faire du shopping. Alec alla se jeter dans les bras de son amant sous le regard blasé de Jace et amusé des filles, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur sur sa marque. Magnus fut amusé et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, Izzy mit les mains sur ses hanches en regardant ses frères.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que vous fichez ici demanda Izzy

\- Il y a Alec qui était en train de te maudire alors on est venu pour qu'il voit son homme déclara Jace en pointant le noiraud qui enlaçait son amant toujours

Izzy balança la tête devant la jalousie maladive de son frère aîné, pour les punir elle les força à porter leur sac plus pour Jace pour qui c'était une corvée alors qu'Alec c'était un plaisir pour lui de porter les sacs de Magnus, ils allèrent tous de magasin en magasin. Ils croisèrent Simon main dans la main avec la jeune femme qu'Alec reconnu comme faisant partie de la meute de Luke. La jeune femme se détacha de Simon pour venir enlacer Magnus ce qui attira le piaillement d'Alec, elle cligna des yeux en le voyant faire.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres Shadowhunter remarqua la jeune femme

\- Je suis à moitié Veela répondit Alec en se mettant près de son amant

\- Oh maintenant je comprends, je suis Maia Robert se présenta la jeune femme

\- Isabelle Lightwood se présenta Isabelle

\- Jace Lightwood- Herondale, j'ai été adopté par les Lightwood révéla Jace

\- Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec à son tour

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance et je suis contente de te revoir Magnus et toi aussi Clary sourit Maia

Ils les saluèrent avant de se séparer, Magnus se rendit dans son loft avec Alec. Ils rentrèrent, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour ranger ses vêtements dans son immense dressing. Alec le regarda faire avec fascination,

\- Je t'aime lâcha Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit Veela sourit Magnus en venant vers lui

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils flirtèrent dans le canapé quand ça sonna à la porte d'entrée . Magnus alla ouvrir et Alec vit sa fratrie entrée dans l'appartement,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que des chasseurs viennent faire dans mon appartement gronda Magnus furieux d'avoir été dérangé avec son amant

\- En fait j'avais oublié de te rendre un sac répondit Isabelle en donnant les sacs

\- Ah oui c'était mon sac de chaussure réalisa Magnus en regardant dans le sac

Il rangea ses nouvelles chaussures dans son placard, il regarda sa belle-famille qui s'était installé dans son salon.

\- Dis Magnus tu pourrais faire apparaître des boissons pour nous s'il te plaît proposa Izzy

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des boissons pour eux, Alec mit sa tête sur son épaule et attrapa sa main pour les lier ensemble. Il se calma devant les gestes tendres de son amant, ils écoutèrent les discussions de tout le monde sur les dernières nouvelles. Ils passèrent un moment chez Magnus avant que celui-ci les mettent dehors, Jace avait protesté au début avant que le sorcier le menace de le transformer en canard. Alec était blotti contre le corps de Magnus et redessinait la rune d'amour qui c'était fait tatouer, il lui caressa le bas du dos en le regardant dessiner le tatouage.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur et avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'un et l'autre, le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut il entra dans son bureau pour voir son père l'attendre sur sa chaise.

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu demanda Robert en se levant de la chaise de bureau

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Idris demanda Alec

\- Rien d'autre, je suis venu rendre visite à ma famille, ta mère doit arriver dans quelques instants pour passer du temps avec vous répondit Robert

\- Je vois, Max m'a dit que vous vous disputer beaucoup avant de retrouver dix minutes plus tard en train de vous faire des mamours nargua Alec

Robert rougit violemment devant le sourire narquois de son fils, celui-ci éclata de rire.

\- Je rigolais papa mais je suis content que maman et toi vous alliez bien dans votre couple sourit Alec sincèrement

\- Tu sais mon fils, je suis entré dans le cercle c'était plus pour ta mère car j'ai été fou d'elle puis tu es arrivé au monde et tu as eu le grand atavisme du côté de ta mère. Nous l'avons quitté pour te protéger de Valentin mais nous ne regrettons pas notre choix parce que plus tard c'était devenu pire, je crois que si nous n'avions pas quitté le cercle j'en aurais voulu à ta mère et peut-être il y aurait eu des conséquences dans notre couple raconta Robert

\- Je comprends acquiesça Alec

Son père le regarda avec fierté,

\- Alec, je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi, tu es l'homme que je ne pourrai jamais devenir. J'ai commis une erreur avec mon parabataï en le rejetant parce qu'il était amoureux de moi ce qui signifie qu'il était gay tout comme toi mais quand j'ai appris que tu avais choisi Magnus pour ton compagnon, je ne voulais pas reproduire ce que j'ai fait il y a longtemps en te rejetant à cause de ton homosexualité. En plus tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour faire avancer notre monde alors que beaucoup ont échoué déclara Rober avec de la fierté

\- Merci papa remercia Amec ému

Il le prit dans ses bras en lui faisant un câlin, Maryse arriva avec Jace et les autres pour les trouver comme ça. Ils se séparèrent et Izzy vint prendre son père dans ses bras, Maryse vint prendre son fils dans ses bras. Tous se firent un câlin familial,

\- Moi aussi j'aurai droit un câlin familial demanda une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Magnus appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, Alec vint l'enlacer en mettant sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Toute la famille sourit à ce geste, le sorcier l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Maryse

\- Bonjour Maryse comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Très bien sourit Maryse

Ils échangèrent des formalités avant que chacun laissa le couple seul dans le bureau, Alec s'assit sur sa chaise et Magnus s'assit sur le coin de son bureau.

\- Je croyais que tu avais des clients aujourd'hui rappela Alec

\- J'ai fini avec eux, quelques potions et quelques petits coups de magie par-ci et par-là et le tout est joué sourit Magnus en le regardant

\- J'adore te voir faire de la magie sourit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn se vanta Magnus

Ale ria légèrement devant la vantardise de Magnus, celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Alec se leva sans cesser le baiser pour se retrouver entre les jambes de Magnus, ils cassèrent le baiser à bout de souffle. Le Veela se détacha de lui,

\- Tu viens, je vais regarder si tout va bien dans la salle des opérations décréta Alec

\- J'en profiterai pour mettre à jour les barrières de protection proposa Magnus

\- C'est une idée parfaite monsieur Bane gloussa Alec

\- J'ai toujours des idées parfaites monsieur Lightwood renchérit Magnus en l'attrapant pour le faire se rapprocher de lui

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de se séparer pour aller dans la salle des opérations, Jace était en train d'embêter Max sur sa cérémonie de rune qui se fera bientôt sous les rires de Clary et d'Izzy. Simon était présent pour venir voir Clary et Alec s'en passerait bien, Magnus alla renforcer les barrières de protection pendant qu'Alec se dirigea vers le moniteur pour vérifier les activités démoniaques.

\- Franchement aucune nouvelle pour Valentin,ni pour Jonathan ainsi que pour l'épée mortelle soupira Jace en passant en revu la ville de New-York

\- A croire que ce type s'est bien se dissimuler renchérit Isabelle

\- Peut-être qu'il est réellement mort et que Valentin n'a pas pu mettre la main sur l'épée supposa Simon

Tous le regardèrent avec un haussement de sourcils, il se gratta les cheveux mal à l'aise.

\- Quand on aura besoin de tes lumières on t'appellera ajouta Alec

\- Alec gronda Izzy

Il roula des yeux et fit un geste agacé envers sa sœur, Sébastien vint les rejoindre et écouta la discussion au sujet de Valentin et de son fils. Max le regarda soupçonneux avant de détourner le regard quand celui-ci le regarda avec curiosité, le plus jeune de la fratrie terminait son plan dans sa tête. Ils continuèrent de discuter, le traître les lança sur des fausses pistes. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux, il leva la tête et sourit ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à tous.

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant sourit Alec en contournant le moniteur

Tous le virent aller vers une jeune femme asiatique, Izzy et Jace sourirent devant sa présence. Le Veela prit la jeune femme dans ses bras,

\- Je suis ravi de te voir ici sourit Alec

\- Je suis juste de passage répondit la jeune femme

Magnus s'approcha d'eux avec Clary et Simon avec Sébastien, l'archer se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Magnus, je veut te présenter quelqu'un qui m'est chère proposa Alec

\- Ah bon demanda Magnus

\- Oui, on se connaît depuis qu'on est petit, je te présente Aline Penhallow, Aline je te présente Magnus Bane mon compagnon présenta Alec en souriant

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle enchanta Magnus

\- Moi de même c'est la première fois que je vois un sorcier aussi charmant que vous sourit Aline

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à New-York questionna Isabelle

\- Je suis venu voir mon cousin dont la tante est très inquiète depuis sa disparition à l'institut de paris expliqua Aline en regardant son cousin

Sébastien se sentit piégé devant elle, il ne savait rien sur la personne dont il avait pris l'identité. Il sourit de joie en venant l'enlacer,

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais été battu par un démon et je suis tombé dans un coma ensuite je suis réveillé chez un chasseur d'ombre avant de venir ici vue que j'avais perdu certain de mes souvenirs mentit Sébastien

\- Il faut que tu contactes tante Elodie, elle se fait du souci pour toi s'inquiéta Aline

\- Je vais l'a contacté, ne t'en fais pas rassura Sébastien avec un sourire rassurant

\- Je suis contente de te voir monsieur le gentleman taquina Aline

Il sourit crispé, et invita sa cousine à marcher hors de l'institut. Alec se fit enlacer par-derrière par Magnus qui l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Elle est très belle, mais j'ai le plus beaux dans mes bras sourit Magnus

\- Vil flatteur gloussa Alec

\- Que dis-je monsieur le Shadowhunter, je viens vous signaler un vol signala Magnus

\- Et que vous as ton volé questionna Alec

\- On m'a volé mon cœur et c'est un chasseur avec des cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui me l'a volé monsieur le directeur gloussa Magnus

\- Oh il faut que je me concentre sur ce vol ria Alec légèrement en se retournant dans ses bras

Il ria légèrement en l'embrassant tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se faire séparer par un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Jace qui avait un regard blasé alors que les autres étaient amusés,

\- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un lieu privé et qu'il y a un enfant ici montra Jace en pointant le doigt

\- Eh je ne suis pas un enfant réfuta Max

\- Le jour où tu arriveras à faire la différence entre la rune de nourriture et la rune de feu, tu seras traité comme un adulte nargua Jace

\- J'arrive à faire la différence entre ses deux runes renfrogna Max

\- Ne t'en fais pas Max, tu pourras lui botter le cul quand tu auras ta première rune décréta Alec

\- C'est ça personne ne peut me battre se vanta Jace

\- Tiens donc taquina Magnus

\- Ouais sourit Jace en se bombant le torse

Il claqua des doigts et un canard apparut devant Jace qui sauta sur le moniteur en jurant,

\- Pitié enlève-le d'ici supplia Jace effrayé

\- Ah tu n'avais pas dit que rien ne pouvait te battre se moqua Magnus

\- Allez Jace, t'es un homme non renchéri Max

\- Je t'emmerde, Alec dis à ton mec d'enlever cette créature des enfers supplia Jace

Malheureusement pour lui Alec était trop occupé à rire en se tenant le ventre, Izzy était par terre en train de rire avec Clary et Simon. Max se moqua de son frère alors que Magnus caressait le caneton devant son beau-frère, leurs parents arrivèrent et les virent en train de rire de Jace qui était toujours sur le moniteur.

\- Papa, maman, s'il vous plait enlevez le supplia Jace presque en pleurnichant

Ils regardèrent la scène avant d'éclater de rite au grand dam de Jace, celui-ci se mit à supplier Alec qui se reprit et demanda à son sorcier de faire disparaître le canard. Le blond descendit du moniteur prudemment avant de se chicaner avec Magnus,

\- Franchement Magnus va beaucoup l'embêter ria Isabelle

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Alec

Ils rentrèrent au loft après avoir salué tout le monde et que Jace ait maudis encore une fois Magnus, celui-ci était joyeux d'avoir embêté son beau-frère.

\- Rien de tel que de voir un Herondale sortir de ses gonds devant un canard riait Magnus

\- Tu sais que c'était très méchant de faire ça gronda Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri mais c'était trop drôle sourit Magnus

L'archer l'embrassa en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, Magnus tripota ses fesses et picora son cou.

\- Et si on sortait ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Que proposes-tu demanda Alec en l'embrassant sur sa marque

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger des pâtes en Italie proposa Magnus

\- Tu es d'une humeur romantique ce soir susurra Alec

\- Eh encore mon Veela tu ne connais pas tout de moi, eh bien allons-y avant que j'imagine encore une fois ton corps sous moi haletant taquina Magnus

Il se leva en rougissant avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Tu as dit encore une fois questionna Alec

\- Ça m'arrive d'imaginer te faire l'amour et crois-moi c'est frustrant surtout que tu n'es pas là soupira Magnus théâtralement

\- Oh mon pauvre amour, peut-être à notre retour d'Italie je te ferai passer ta frustration qu'en dis-tu proposa Alec en le picorant dans le cou près de sa marque

\- Bon direction l'Italie ensuite on revient pour une folle embrassade et j'espère que la blondasse aura l'obligeance de pas nous déranger sinon je lui envoie une armée de canard gonda Magnus

Son amant roula des yeux et le regarda invoquer un portail avant de s'engouffrer dedans avec lui en riant, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant avant de se promener main dans la main puis ils rentrèrent chez Magnus pour terminer leur soirée en flirtant. Pendant ce temps Max se faufila dans la chambre de Clary, il vérifia si elle était dans sa chambre avant de rentrer et de fouiller.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'elle a mis sa boîte se demanda Max en regardant dans les tiroirs

Il ouvrit par évidence un tiroir avant de la refermer brusquement et de rougir violemment, il essaye d'effacer de sa mémoire les sous-vêtements de la rousse qu'il venait de trouver. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il ouvrit le coffret qui contenait les objets de bébé de Jonathan. Il chercha avant de prendre une mèche de cheveux blond platine qui était au fond de la boîte, il se mit à traquer Jonathan avec les cheveux qui l'avait pris. Sébastien se faufila dans le bureau d'Alec pour essayer de trouer des informations sur le miroir mortel, il fouilla dans ses dossiers et même sur sa tablette.

\- Bordel où est-ce qu'il a mis les documents concernant le miroir mortel cet hydride de malheur cracha Sébastien

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa et ferma rapidement le tiroir pour voir Max entrer dans le bureau.

\- Hé Max, je cherchais quelque chose dans le bureau d'Alec et comme il n'est pas là c'est assez dure ria Sébastien nerveusement

\- Arrête de faire semblant, je t'ai démasqué accusa Max

\- Quoi donc et de quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Sébastien

\- Je parle de ça montra Mac les brins de cheveux de Jonathan

\- Ce sont des cheveux et alors demanda Sébastien

\- Ce sont les tiens, j'avais compris quand tu es entré dans la cuisine où les fleurs ont fané alors j'ai mis au point un plan pour te démasquer en me servant des cheveux au fond de la boîte de Clary expliqua Max

Sébastien sourit froidement avant de laisser voir ses yeux noirs abyssaux à Max,

\- Bien joué, Isabelle t'a appris les bases mais très peu contre moi cracha Jonathan en montrant son vrai visage

Max sortit son arme et l'envoya sur lui avant qu'il la rattrappe, il fonça sur le plus jeune qui esquiva son attaque. Jonathan l'attrapa avant de lui assenait un coup violent au visage, son nez craqua sous le coup et sa mâchoire se déboîta. Max cracha du sang en essayant de fuir mais Jonathan le regardait avec un air meurtrier,

\- Désolé mais tu es sur mon chemin et je ne permettrai pas que tu aille me dénoncer déclara Jonathan

Il prit le manche du poignard et assena un coup à la tête de Max, celui-ci tomba par terre inerte. Il s'approcha quand il entendit des voix s'approcher, il cacha le corps de Max avant de sortir tranquillement et vit Clary se diriger vers lui.

\- Salut Sébastien, dis-tu n'aurais pas vu Jace par hasard parce que je le cherche demanda Clary

\- Non, mais si je le trouve je lui dirai rassura Sébastien

\- Merci remercia Clary sur le point de partir

\- Clary attend demanda Sébastien

\- Oui répondit Clary en se tournant vers lui

\- Ça te dirait un dîner avec moi seulement par pure amitié proposa Sébastien

\- Bien sûr comme je n'ai rien à faire en ce moment accepta Clary

Elle lui donna rendez-vous dans le hall avant de partir, Sébastien sourit avant de se tourner vers le bureau. Il referma la porte avant de rejoindre Clary dans le hall pour le dîner, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il rentra dans le bureau à nouveau et se dirigea sous le bureau pour voir la disparition de Max, il jura à voix basse. Isabelle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle remarqua le sang par terre, elle s'avança doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle trouva son petit frère par terre avec une flaque de sang autour de sa tête,

\- MAX cria Isabelle en courant sur lui

Elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de voir s'il était vivant mais il respirait à peine,

\- QUELQU'UN, S'IL VOUS PLAIT AIDEZ-MOI cria Isabelle

Jace qui passait entendit la voix de sa sœur, il entra pour voir Max en sang dans les bras d'Izzy.

\- MAX cria Jace

Il appela l'équipe médicale qui arriva rapidement, Maryse et Robert vinrent les voir tout de suite après avoir été mis au courant. Le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner ce qui les tira de leur sommeil, Alec regarda l'appel et répondit avant de sauter hors du lit sous le regard inquiet de Magnus. Il sentit la panique chez son compagnon,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Max a été attaqué et on l'a trouvé dans la chambre d'Izzy répondit Alec en s'habillant

\- Je viens avec toi déclara Magnus en se levant pour s'habiller

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en empruntant un portail, Alec arriva et alla serrer sa mère et sa sœur dans ses bras. Il vit le sang de son frère sur les vêtements de sa sœur,

\- Comment il va demanda Alec

\- Il est soins intensif pour le moment, frère Enoch est venue les aider mais je ne sais pas sanglota Maryse ayant peur

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, il ira bien maman rassura Alec

\- Je vais aller voir si je peux faire quelque chose proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête vers son amant, celui-ci entra dans la salle pour les aider avec sa magie. Les heures passèrent et tous étaient inquiets pour Max, Magnus ressortit de la salle blême et épuisée. L'archer se précipita vers lui en le voyant épuisé,

\- Je suis désolé, j'essayais de le soigner avec ma magie mais je l'ai épuisé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour rassura Alec

\- Je te remercie Magnus, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour sauver mon fils remercia Maryse

Robert soutient sa femme en remerciant le sorcier d'avoir essayé de sauver leur fils, ils attendirent encore un peu. Jace serra et desserra son poing sous l'attente, Isabelle essuya ses yeux en ayant encore le sang de Max sur elle. Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui essayait de le réconforter en mettant la main sur l'épaule de sa belle-sœur, Maryse était dans les bras de son mari qui la consolait. Le frère silencieux sortit de la salle, tous se levèrent avec espoir.

\- Je suis désolé mais on l'a perdu s'excusa le frère silencieux

\- NON cria Maryse en s'effondrant dans les bras de Robert

Izzy pleura dans les bras d'Alec qui sanglota, Magnus enlaça les deux en pleurant sentant la tristesse de son amant. Jace tomba à genoux en pleurant, les médecins les laissèrent entrer dans la salle pour dire au revoir au plus jeune de la fratrie. Maryse entra et s'effondra sur le corps sans vie de son cadet,

\- Max sanglota Maryse

Robert le serra en pleurant, Alec pleura dans les bras de Magnus et Izzy sanglota dans les bras de Jace qui pleurait.

\- Les dommages étaient trop importants pour qu'on arrive à le sauver, Magnus Bane avait réussi à réparer certains dommages mais malheureusement c'était trop tard expliqua le médecin

Robert hocha la tête en soutenant sa femme qui pleurait toujours en caressant les cheveux de Max,

\- Il faut préparer son enterrement décréta le médecin

Izzy se détacha de Jace et s'approcha de son petit frère pour caresser sa joue,

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Izzy en sanglotant

\- Izzy ce n'est pas ta faute consola Maryse

Jace prit la main sans vie de son frère et se rappela de leur discussion d'avant,

\- Tu es grand maintenant et je te promets de te venger de celui qui t'a fait ça promit Jace

Alec se détacha de Magnus et enlaça son parabataï qui répétait sa promesse en boucle, celui-ci serra son frère dans ses bras en pleurant. Magnus essuya ses larmes avant de les laisser à nouveau couler en sentant la tristesse de son amant,

\- Je te jure que je te vengerai Max, ta mort ne sera pas vaine promit Magnus dont la haine se mélangeait à la tristesse

* * *

 **Review**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prochain chapitre l'enterrement de Max et la trahison. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Issues fatale pour Max qui assez de cran pour stopper Jonathan, ils vont venger sa mort dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec serra sa sœur inconsolable dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours la mort de leur frère, Jace frotta le dos d'Izzy en pleurant lui aussi. Maryse était avec Robert dans une chambre, Magnus était près d'Alec. Tous étaient inconsolables de la perte de Max, l'inquisitrice avait fait le déplacement pour permettre aux Lightwood d'emmener Max à Idris pour qu'il soit incinéré et placer dans la basilique.

\- Il faut que nous allions nous prépare renifla Alec

Les deux hochèrent la tête et se levèrent malgré eux pour enterrer leur frère, Alec se leva et ouvrit son armoire pour choisir des vêtements. Il prit un haut blanc avant de voir des larmes sur ses joues, sa main tremblait sous les émotions. Des bras vinrent l'enlacer,

\- Chut vas-y laisse-toi aller apaisa Magnus

Il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amant avant de glisser par terre en le tenant par la chemise, Alec s'était retenu pour se montrer fort pour sa sœur mais il se laissa aller dans les bras de Magnus. Celui-ci frotta son dos pour l'apaiser, sa chemise fut trempée par les larmes de son Veela. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes les larmes d'Alec s'arrêtèrent, il caressa ses cheveux en l'embrassant en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ils se levèrent rapidement, Alec était sur le point de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain quand la porte s'ouvrit. Clary entra timidement dans la chambre, ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouge signe qu'elle avait pleurée elle aussi.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais tu devrais voir ça proposa Clary la voix enrouée

Ils suivirent la rousse dans la salle d'opération et virent une vidéo qui avait enregistré les derniers heurs de Max, celui-ci venait de découvrir la boîte de Clary pour fouiller dedans avant de prendre quelques cheveux.

\- Max avait trouvé des indices sur Jonathan dévoila Clary

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il avait trouvé qu'il était ici renchéri Jace qui était présent

Ils regardaièrent la vidéo jusqu'à ce que Max arrive dans le bureau d'Alec avant d'être coupé, puis ils virent à nouveau le plus jeune en sang se diriger vers la chambre d'Izzy avant que celle-ci le retrouve. Alec serra les poings jusqu'à en blanchir,

\- Jonathan est bien ici, c'est lui qui a attaqué Max déclara Alec

Il se tourna vers la rousse, celle-ci baissa la tête sous le regard insistant du directeur. Jace vint près d'eux et mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère,

\- Alec souffla Jace en sachant qu'il allait déverser sa colère sur Clary

\- Je ne lui en veux pas ne t'en fait pas mais c'est à ton frère que j'en veux d'avoir tué mon frère alors si tu veux le sauver c'est trop tard car moi je veux le tuer Clary donc fais ton choix mais tu as la preuve qu'il n'est pas de notre côté cracha Alec en s'en allant

Celui-ci se dirigea vers son bureau, il vit son père regarder une photo d'eux enfants avec Max. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux avant qu'ils ne les essuient, il vit son fils dans le bureau.

\- Alec tu étais là remarqua Robert en essuyait ses larmes

\- Oui, comment va maman questionna Alec

Elle se repose mais elle continue de pleurer, je lui ai donné une potion que Magnus a préparée pour la calmer répondit Robert

\- Nous avions trouvé des idées concernant Max, il avait trouvé une piste concernant Jonathan et il l'a trouvé raconta Alec

Il vit son père serrer ses poings après avoir entendu le nom du meurtrier de son fils cadet, son visage reflétait de la haine et de la rancœur.

\- Valentin, j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'avais l'occasion murmura Robert avec de la haine

\- Papa appela Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je m'en charge, va te préparer pour aller à Idris pour enterrer ton frère souffla Robert tristement

\- D'accord répondit Alec avec la voix enrouée

Il pivota pour partir quand il s'arrêta pour tourner la tête vers son père,

\- Papa, nous allons le retrouver et le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Max promit Alec

\- Je sais mon fils, commenta Robert en le regardant

Il sortit et vis Magnus en train de l'attendre, il se blottit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux, ils rentrèrent au loft. Alec s'assit dans le canapé en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, Magnus vint vers lui avec un verre d'eau. Il s'assit près de son amant et lui fit boire un peu d'eau, il posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Comment tu as fait pour supporter la mort de Ragnor questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais peut-être le fait que tu étais avec moi que j'ai pu supporter la mort de Ragnor répondit Magnus

\- J'avais tellement de choses à faire avec lui, je devais organiser sa cérémonie de rune. Mais avec les événements je ne l'ai pas pu le faire sanglota Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais apaisa Magnus en le reprenant dans ses bras

Alec passa la soirée en sanglotant avant de s'endormir, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans leur lit. Il entendit du bruit dans le salon, il alla et vit son fils de cœur assis dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu as appris la nouvelle comprit Magnus

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Raphaël

\- Mal, tout le monde va mal. Ils viennent de perdre un membre de leur famille en plus le plus jeune à cause de Valentin et de son fils répondit Magnus en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Et toi questionna Raphaël

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser Raphaël, je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier que j'offrais à ce petit garçon un cadeau pour sa cérémonie et maintenant il est mort renifla Magnus

Raphaël prit la main de son père de cœur pour le soutenir,

\- J'aurais pu le sauver, j'aurais pu le sauver avec ma magie mais j'étais épuisé sanglota Magnus

\- Magnus interpella Raphaël en venant consoler le sorcier

Le vampire consola Magnus qui s'agrippa à lui en pleurant en répétant les mêmes mots, après un moment Magnus se reprit.

\- Dios, Magnus écoute-moi tu as fait ce que tu as pu, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu as essayé de le sauver malgré tout. Mais d'après la nouvelle que j'ai eue, le petit aurait eu des séquelles de son agression alors ne t'en veux pas. Beau-papa ne t'en veut pas pour ça mais il en veut à c'est connard de Morgenstern qui a pris la vie de Max déclara Raphaël en lui reprenant le visage

Il hocha la tête avant de serrer son fils de cœur pour ses mots, il ressentait toujours la douleur de son amant qui était endormie. Raphaël le laissa seul en disant qu'il viendrait à l'enterrement de Max après avoir demandé à Alec s'il pouvait assister, Magnus prit un verre d'alcool en scrutant le vide devant lui.

\- MAX cria Alec dans la chambre

Il se leva et se précipita vers la chambre pour voir le Veela en proie à des cauchemars, il le prit dans ses bras et utilisa sa magie pour l'apaiser. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla mais ne voulait pas ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- Dis-moi que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve décréta Alec avec espoir

\- J'aimerais te mentir mon cœur mais c'est la réalité, une triste réalité répondit Magnus en continuant de caresser ses cheveux

\- Je voudrais tant que ce soit un rêve renifla Alec

\- Je sais souffla Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Il se retourna vers lui pour se blottir contre lui, Magnus posa sa tête sur sa tête. Alec respira son odeur sur lui.

\- Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi pour la cérémonie demanda Alec

\- Je resterai avec toi pour toujours répondit Magnus

Il se leva et alla se préparer pour aller à Idris à la cérémonie de l'enterrement de son petit frère, il sortit de la salle de bain habillé en blanc. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir son sorcier dans son peignoir, il l'embrassa chastement. Il vit des victuailles sur la table et picora des miettes,

\- Tu ne manges pas questionna Magnus

\- J'ai l'estomac noué répondit Alec

\- Il faut que tu manges un peu pour tenir le coup, tu auras besoin de force pour soutenir ta famille conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête lentement et essaya de manger pour faire plaisir son amant, celui-ci alla se préparer et mettre un costume blanc avec son éternelles maquillages et paillettes. Il avait gélifié ses cheveux jusqu'au pointes, Alec le regarda avec tendresse

\- Si tu veux, je peux retirer mon maquillage proposa Magnus

\- Non, Max t'a connu comme ça alors tu n'as pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit rassura Alec

Il vint lui caresser sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ils se rendirent à l'institut et vit toute la famille avec quelques chasseurs qui les attendait. Alec alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras, il la regarda et avait l'impression que sa mère avait pris de l'âge d'un seul coup. Ils firent un portail et arrivèrent à Idris, ils se rendirent à la basilique. Le corps de Max était installé sur l'autel, Robert tenait sa femme pour s'approcher de leur fils cadet. Alec sentit ses larmes monter en voyant le corps de son petit frère, Magnus lia sa main à la sienne pour le soutenir. La consule entra dans la salle de cérémonie et présenta ses condoléances à la famille. Ils entendirent dehors des brouhahas, avant qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait la reine des fées en personne entra dans la salle suivit de Raphaël et de Luke ainsi que Catarina. Ils s'avancèrent devant Robert et Maryse,

\- De la part de mon peuple, je présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre fils présenta la reine des fées

\- Et de mon clan aussi renchérit Raphaël

\- Ainsi que la mien achevèrent Luke et Catarina

Les deux parents les remercièrent touché par leur geste, ils allèrent près d'Alec pour prouver qu'ils soutenaient celui-ci dans ce moment. Tous les chasseurs d'ombre furent surpris de voir les quatre représentants venir à la cérémonie réservée aux chasseurs d'ombre, Magnus hocha la tête envers son amie qui était venue le représenter car il venait en tant que compagnon d'Alec. Jia commença la cérémonie, Alec laissa ses larmes couler de ses yeux en prononçant les vœux sacrés pour son petit frère. Magnus le soutenait en pleurant aussi à cause de leur lien, quand ils amènent le corps de Max pour être incinéré. Maryse courut vers le corps de son fils avant que Robert ne la rattrape en la serrant dans ses bras,

\- NON, MAX NE ME LAISSE PAS. ROBERT ILS EMMENENT NOTRE FILS, MAX NE ME LAISSE PAS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT D'EMMENER MON FILS cria Maryse en pleurant tout en tendant la main vers la basilique

\- Calme-toi apaisa Robert en consolant sa femme qui s'arrêta de crier pour pleurer

Alec pleura devant la scène avant d'entendre sa sœur éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Jace qui la soutenant en pleurant aussi, le sorcier prit Alec dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse pleurer sur son épaule. Après la cérémonie ils allèrent à la maison familiale, Izzy s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Jace était partie dans son coin. Alec était dans sa chambre assis par terre en regardant sans cesse sa photo avec Max, Jace et Izzy qui riaient de joie, Magnus entra dans la chambre après avoir discuté avec Catarina. Il s'assit près de lui, il posa la tête sur son épaule. L'asiatique lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser,

\- Tes parents demanda Magnus

\- Papa est avec maman dans une chambre, depuis la cérémonie maman n'arrête pas de pleurer répondit Alec en laissant ses larmes couler encore une fois

Il l'embrassa sur le front, Alec leva la tête et lui caressa la joue pour l'embrasser. Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau plus passionnément, l'archer se mit sur les jambes de son amant. Il commença par passer une main sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour le picorer en laissant des suçons dans son cou. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir en lui laissant accès à son cou, il mit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque. Il embrassa légèrement sa marque ce qui fit grogner Magnus de plaisir, celui-ci mit ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec pour les masser. Le Veela gémit en faisant répandre son odeur de Veela ce qui fit perdre la tête à Magnus en le sentant, il l'embrassa plus sensuellement. Alec arracha sa chemise ce qui le fit grogner encore une fois, il grignota son torse en déposant plusieurs suçons dessus. Magnus se leva et le mit sur le lit pour continuer ce qu'ils faisaient, il arracha à son tour la chemise d'Alec qui l'enleva pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Il descendit vers sa gorge en embrassant sa pomme d'Adam avant de se diriger vers sa clavicule pour la parsemer de baiser-paillons sur son torse, il lécha le bout de téton érigé. Alec lâcha un soupir libidineux en agrippant les draps de son lit, Magnus continua son traitement avant de se diriger vers son nombril. Il le contourna avec sa langue avant de l'embrasser doucement, il revint l'embrasser suavement. Il se frotta à lui ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux, l'asiatique eut un éclair de lucidité avant de le relâcher son amant.

\- Magnus demanda Alec

\- Non, pas comme ça. Pas après qu'on vient d'enterrer ton frère, je ne veux pas profiter de ta faiblesse réfuta Magnus

\- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, je suis prêt rassura Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as besoin de réconfort après cette terrible épreuve que ta famille et toi vous êtes entrain de vivre mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit l'objet d'un réconfort expliqua Magnus en embrassant sa main

Il hocha la tête mais resta blottit dans ses bras, il dessina la rune d'amour sur son torse. Un mois plus tard ils avaient essayé de reprendre une vie normale mais chacun faisait son deuil à sa manière, Maryse avait repris le dessus et s'occupait toujours des traites avec l'enclave malgré sa douleur. Robert chercha activement les troupes de Valentin pour les mettre en jugement avec Imogène, Izzy avait changé de chambre à l'institut ne voulant plus rentrée dans son ancienne chambre qui était la preuve vivante où son petit frère est mort. Jace s'était jeter dans les recherches sur Jonathan pour les faire payer avec Magnus, Alec continuait son travail de directeur. Clary était en train de lire les notes de Valentin sur ses expériences avant de réaliser quelques choses, elle se leva et alla dans le bureau d'Alec qui étudiait un rapport. Elle toqua à la porte,

\- Je pourrais te parler proposa Clary

\- Vas-y répondit Alec

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose déclara Clary en montrant le cahier à Alec

\- Vas-y décréta Alec

Elle allait parler avant de réaliser quelques choses, elle tira sa stèle avant de fermer la porte puis elle fit une rune de silence. Alec fronça les sourcils,

\- Si Jonathan est bien parmi nous, il pourrait entendre notre conversation commenta la rousse

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Comme je te le disais, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour le démasquer. Jonathan a du sang démoniaque et bien dans les notes de Valentin il est allergique à Electrum révéla Clary

\- En clair tu veux que tout le monde fasse un test en touchant Electrum conclu Alec

\- C'est à peu près ça pour savoir qui est Jonathan, Max l'avait deviné qu'il se cachait ici sous une autre apparence mais à savoir laquelle se questionna Clary

\- Je vois, je vais demander Jace et à toi de faire ce test avec tout le monde dans la plus grande discrétion glissa Alec

\- D'accord accepta la rousse

Clary sortit du bureau en brisant la rune, elle parla avec Jace de la mission sans personne autour d'eux. Ils allèrent voir Magnus qui invoqua une paire de gants en Electrum pour eux après avoir été mise au courant, Jace alla vers chaque personne en les serrant d'une main pour les remercier d'avoir été présent à la cérémonie de l'enterrement de Max. Clary était plus futé et les touchait chaque fois pour demander un renseignement futile, Sébastien était sur le point de partir quand Clary l'interpella.

\- Attends, tu pars déjà remarqua Clary

\- Oui, je rentre chez moi pour me reposer un peu répondit Sébastien

\- Je vois, j'allais te proposer d'aller boire un coup au Taki's. Mon meilleur ami sort avec sa copine alors je me sens un peu seule et j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un si tu es disponible proposa Clary en tendant la main

\- Bien sûr sourit Sébastien en prenant sa main

Elle sourit avant d'être interpellé par Isabelle qui s'approchait d'eux, elle se tourna pour écouter la jeune femme quand elle sentit l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous les yeux confus d'Izzy, elle se tourna vers Sébastien qui était sur le point de rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Elle courra pour le plaquer par terre,

\- Clary mais qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Sébastien en repoussant la jeune femme

\- Arrête ton char Jonathan, je t'ai démasqué grâce à ce gant qui est fait d'Electrum révéla Clary en sortant son arme

Celui-ci sourit froidement avant de faire montrer ses yeux noir glaciaux et reprit son apparence normale, Izzy avec son fouet donna l'alerte. Elle claqua contre la joue de Jonathan et le blessa à la joue,

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSER ASSASSINER MON FRERE s'écria Izzy

\- Ton frère était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et en plus il était en travers de mon chemin après m'avoir démasqué déclara Jonathan sans remords

\- Fils de pute insulta Isabelle en l'attaquant de nouveau

Il l'attrapa le fouet d'Isabelle qui le brûla et tira dessus ce qui la déséquilibra, Clary vint à son secours avant d'être repoussé brutalement par manque d'entraînement. La brune vint l'attaquer au corps-à-corps avant de se prendre un coup dans le ventre, Sébastien retira son épée de son étui pour assener un coup fatal à Izzy.

\- Passe-le bonjour à ton petit frère de ma part ricana Jonathan froidement

Une boule de feu vint le stopper et l'envoya contre le mur, les filles virent Alec dans son apparence de Veela une main tendue vers Jonathan avec une expression de haine.

\- Ne touche à mes sœurs espèce de fumier articula Alec dans un piaillement

\- Voilà l'hybride claqua Jonathan en se relevant

\- Tu as oublié son parabataï et son amant salopard insulta Magnus en venant près d'Alec avec Jace

Celui-ci fonça vers Jonathan pour l'exécuter, ils se battirent quelques minutes avant que le traître plante son épée dans l'épaule de Jace et le pousse violemment contre le mur. Alec envoya une autre boule de feu combiné avec celle de Magnus, il eut le temps de rentrer dans l'ascenseur

\- A très bientôt bande naze nargua Jonathan

Alec poussa un cri qui ressemblait à celui-ci d'un faucon, il se calma avant de rétracter ses pouvoirs de Veela pour se précipiter sur son frère. Il lui mit une Irazte,

\- Dire qu'on lui a fait confiance s'enragea Isabelle

\- Il n'ira pas plus loin rassura Magnus en prenant le sang de Jonathan par terre

Il commença à chanter pour le localiser, Jace se mit debout et attendit que le sorcier termine son incantation.

\- Je l'ai trouvé déclara Magnus

Ils empruntèrent un portail et arrivèrent devant un immeuble, ils montèrent les escaliers et se mirent devant une porte. Ils se regardèrent avant que Jace ouvrit la porte avec son pied, ils virent quelqu'un dans un fauteuil dos à eux.

\- Lèves-toi espèce de connard ordonna Jace en se mettant en garde

Aucune réaction de la personne, Alec fit tourner la chaise pour voir un cadavre presque en décomposition.

\- C'est le vrai Sébastien Verlac reconnu Clary

\- Tu seras vengé promit Isabelle

Ils récitèrent les vœux sacrés, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Tous se mirent à la recherche de Jonathan sachant que celui-ci était un traître, Alec avait envoyé un message de feu à la consule au sujet de son neveu. Elle avait envoyé des hommes récupérés le corps de Sébastien pour qu'il soit rapatrié à Idris pour être incinéré avec les honneurs, le directeur travaillait d'arrache-pied pour le retrouver. Il entendit toquer à sa porte, il leva la tête pour voir Magnus.

\- Tu es là remarqua Alec

\- Je suis venue te chercher répondit Magnus en entrant dans le bureau

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Jonathan décréta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu vas le retrouver répliqua Magnus

Il baissa la tête devant la réplique de son amant en sachant que celui-ci avait raison surtout qu'il le sentait inquiet à son propos par leur lien, il se leva et rejoignit le sorcier pour l'enlacer.

\- J'ai prévenu ta sœur de ton absence pour ce soir pour que tu te décroches un peu avoua Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le suivit docilement jusqu'au loft, Magnus invoqua une table et des bougies avec un dîner pour eux deux. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, après avoir dîné ils allèrent prendre un verre sur le balcon profitant de l'éclairage de la ville.

\- Ça fait drôle tout ça souffla Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- Tout ça, toi, moi, le monde qui part dans une guerre répondit Alec

\- Alexander, le monde aurait pu être différemment tu le sais si Valentin n'avait pas eu des idées de psychopathe dans la tête ajouta Magnus

\- Peut-être que Max aurait été vivant sourit Alec faiblement

\- Je sais qu'il te manque mon amour, il me manque aussi mais comme tu m'as dit quand le jour où Ragnor est mort, il sera toujours dans notre cœur apaisa Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, le baiser devint plus sensuel au fur et à mesure des secondes. Alec mit fin au baiser et le regarda dans les blancs des yeux son compagnon,

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir demanda Alec sérieusement

\- Es-tu sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Oui je le veux accepta Alec

Magnus attrapa son menton et sourit devant sa réponse,

\- Normalement cette réponse est réservée pour un mariage mon chou gloussa Magnus

\- Et si on sautait l'étape mariage pour aller directement à la nuit de noce ria Alec légèrement

Il hocha la tête et le prit la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, ils s'embrassèrent en arrivant dans la chambre. Magnus le fit s'allonger avant de déboutonner lentement la chemise d'Alec,

\- Magnus grogna Alec impatient

\- Quel impatient gloussa Magnus

Il claqua des doigts pour retirer la chemise de son amant, il parcourra le torse de baiser et de suçons. Il descendit vers son nombril et il mima l'acte en se servant de son piercing, il retira le pantalon d'Alec pour prendre son membre en bouche. Le Veela lâcha un profond gémissement de plaisir sous la langue percée de son compagnon, il le suçota avant de lubrifier ses doigts pour les insérer dans son intimité. Il les fit coulisser en entendant le chant qu'émettait Alec sous le plaisir, il relâcha le membre pour venir l'embrasser sensuellement avant de rajouter un autre doigt en lui.

\- Tricheur gémit Alec

\- Je ne joue pas fair-play répliqua Magnus

Il poussa un cri de plaisir quand Magnus frôla de ses doigts sa prostate, il fit un mouvement de ciseau pour le dilater complètement avant de rajouter un troisième doigt. Il les fit coulisser jusqu'à qu'il sente que celui-ci était dilater entièrement, il claqua des doigts pour être nu et claqua des doigts de nouveau pour lubrifier son sexe qu'il présenta vers l'intimité d'Alec.

\- Tu es toujours sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui avant que tu le fasses montre-le moi demanda Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit les yeux pour montrer sa marque de sorcier, il sentit par son lien que celui-ci était encore plus exciter par ses yeux de chat. Il le pénétra doucement, les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillèrent sous l'intrusion.

\- Détends-toi conseilla Magnus en continuant de le pénétrer

Il l'écouta en essayant de se détendre en sifflant comme un oiseau blessé, il stoppa jusqu'à la garde quand il vit la douleur se refléter sur le visage de son amant. Il allait claquer des doigts quand celui-ci refusa en secouant la tête, il bougea doucement avant de le voir totalement détendu et pousser des cris de plaisir. L'odeur de Veela d'Alec se répandit dans l'air ce qui excita d'avantage Magnus qui accéléra ses coups de reins, l'archer l'encercla de ses jambes en posant sa main sur ses fesses. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Alec le fit basculer sur le dos pour qu'il le chevauche. Ses traits de Vélane apparurent sous le plaisir, Magnus se redressa pour caresser son visage en l'embrassant en le tenant par les hanches. Leurs jouissances commençaient à se faire sentir des deux côtés, ils jouirent en même temps. Alec fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos en les étendant dans l'air alors que Magnus fit apparaitre des étincelles avec ses pouvoirs, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Alec se retira en grimaçant de douleur,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fausse mort de Jonathan et le message d'Ithuriel. Bisous glacées.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Merci pour ton soutien et ravie que tu as appréciée leur première fois, la famille est effondre à la mort de Max. Mais la vengeance se fera dans ce chapitre.**

 **Nono 0109 : Désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, Jonathan va payé dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton : Je suis contente que tu adore que Alec déchaîne ses pouvoir d'ailleurs il va le faire avec un petit bonus XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec se réveilla après sa nuit avec Magnus, il regarda son amant entrain de dormir. Il l'observa avec amour et tendresse, il sourit niaisement en sachant qu'il était le seul à présent dans le lit et le cœur du sorcier. Il bécota les lèvres de Magnus avant de se lever, il grimaça sous la douleur dans ses reins en feu. Il alla prendre sa douche et puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il se retourna pour voir son amant réveiller,

\- Bonjour mon Veela susurra Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sorcier salua Alec du même ton

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils passèrent à table en discutant avant qu'Alec se prépare pour aller à l'institut. Magnus passa dans son dos pour caresser son torse sous le t-shirt,

\- Tu es obligé de partir questionna Magnus

\- Il faut bien que j'aille travailler répondit Alec en se retournant dans ses bras

\- J'aurai pensé qu'après la fabuleuse nuit que nous avons passée tu aurais pu rester avec moi toute la journée au lit bouda Magnus

\- Peut-être que je rentrerai ce soir de bonne heure pour refaire cette nuit passionné proposa Alec

\- Oh Alexander maintenant je vais imaginer toute la journée notre nuit d'hier haleta Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

Alec rougit avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser, il enfouit sa tête pour respirer sa marque qui sentait exactement comme lui. Magnus ressentait l'odeur de son Veela et l'embrassa passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Magnus non je vais être en retard pour l'institut gronda Alec ne pouvant pas résister à son amant

\- Quelques minutes je fais ça rapidement susurra Magnus en lui mordant l'oreille

Il gémit de plaisir avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son compagnon, ils firent l'amour avant que Alec parte à l'institut. Il arriva et vit Jace sur le moniteur, celui-ci sourit en le regardant. Il rougit devant son regard en sachant qu'il savait pour Magnus et lui,

\- Il était temps lâcha Jace

Il rougit encore plus devant la nonchalence de son parabataï, il alla dans son bureau et commença à consulter ses rapports. Isabelle toqua à sa porte,

\- Hé salua Izzy

\- Ça va demanda Alec en voyant sa sœur

\- Ça va et toi sourit Izzy

\- Très bien, je suppose que c'est toi qui as appeller Magnus pour qu'il vienne me chercher supposa Alec

\- Tu étais en train de te tuer à la tâche, moi aussi je veux retrouver Valentin et ce connard mais ayant la tête reposée tu comprends déduit Izzy

\- Je sais et je te remercie pour ça sourit Alec

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Izzy

Il ne répondit pas avant de sentir le regard scrutateur de sa sœur, elle réalisa ce qu'il en était. Elle cria de joie,

\- Vous l'avez fait réalisa Izzy

\- Izzy s'étrangla Alec

\- Oh allez quoi alors vous avez couché ensemble, c'était comment et Magnus est un bon coup ? Est-ce que c'est vrai quand on dit que les sorciers émettent des étincelles quand il jouisse questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, nous avons couché ensemble et c'était parfait répondit Alec rouge

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce que c'est vrai que les sorciers émettent des étincelles quand ils jouissent questionna Izzy

Alec se rappela son étreinte avec Magnus, il se souvient de leur jouissance ensemble. Il sourit malgré lui,

Oui, il a émis des étincelles quand il a joui répondit Alec sans réfléchir

\- Je le savais, tu sais que les sorciers n'émettent des étincelles que quand ils prennent leur pied révéla Isabelle

L'archer rougit violemment devant la révélation de sa sœur, elle s'approcha de lui avant de glisser son doigt sur un suçon dans son cou.

\- Je suis contente pour toi sourit Isabelle

\- Merci Isa remercia Alec en embrassant sa sœur

\- Alors tu me racontes votre première fois et dans les moindres détails proposa Isabelle

\- Tu n'as pas de mission à faire grommela Alec devant l'excentricité de sa sœur

Isabelle allait protester quand Jace entra dans le bureau pour une mission, il se leva pour échapper à sa sœur qui cria qu'il n'échapperait et qu'elle saurait leur première fois. Ils allèrent dans le Bronx pour une chasse aux démons, pendant qu'Isabelle vérifiait le périmètre de son côté.

\- Tu vas lui dire que vous avez fait plus que votre première fois demanda Jace en regardant dans une ruelle sombre

\- Comment-Ah oui notre lien, tu crois vraiment que je vais lui dire mes ébats avec Magnus sourit Alec en le regardant

Jace riait avec lui, ils marchèrent et Izzy vint les rejoindre. Une boule de feu arriva sur Isabelle qui fut projeter sur le mur, Alec prit son arc avec ses flèches pour tirer sur un démon pendant que Jace s'occupait d'Isabelle. Il s'avança vers le démon pour le tuer avec sa lame séraphique, Jace vint le rejoindre et à eux deux ils finirent le démon, il se précipita sur sa sœur et vit qu'elle était seulement sonnée et brûlé au niveau de la poitrine mais Jace s'était occupé de ça. Le Veela la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse pour l'emmener à l'institut quand il entendit des clochettes, il se tourna vers son parabataï qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Il entendit à nouveau des clochettes et des rires cristallins,

\- Tu entends demanda Alec

\- Entendre quoi questionna Jace

\- Prends-la je dois voir ce que c'est décréta Alec

Il confia la jeune femme au blond qui était confus, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il vit des femmes en train de danser autour d'un homme qui était charmé par elles, Alec s'avança vers elles quand il remarqua que l'homme commençait à suffoquer au fur à mesure qu'elles dansaient.

\- ÇA SUFFIT cria Alec en rejoignant le terrestre

Mais celui-ci était mort par suffocation, il jeta un regard vers elles. Elles le regardèrent avec colère,

\- Comment oses-tu interférer chasseur s'exclama l'une d'elles

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer un terrestre c'est la règle de l'enclave répliqua Alec

\- Alors tu mourras comme lui susurra une autre

Elles entamèrent leurs danses autour d'Alec, celui-ci les regarda faire quand il vit leur transformation en Vélane.

\- Tu vas payer riait la dernière

\- Ce que vous croyez fulmina Alec en révélant son apparence de Veela

Elles stoppèrent leur danse en voyant l'apparence de Vélane d'Alec, les Vélane furent choquées. Alec les regarda avec ses yeux de faucon,

\- Tu es un Veela réalisa la première

\- C'est exactement, je suis de moitié Veela par le grand atavisme répondit Alec en les scrutant

Elles chuchotèrent entre elles en regardant Alec, la deuxième s'approcha de lui et lui caressa son visage et ses plumes.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un mâle se transformer de la sorte, normalement ils n'ont aucun pouvoir à moins que ton ancêtre était une grand Vélane très puissante expliqua la deuxième

\- Il faut qu'il vienne avec nous pour rencontrer la matriarche proposa la troisième Vélane

\- Oui, il faut que tu viennes avec nous avec ton âme-sœur car s'il y a transformation c'est que tu as rencontré celle qui t'est destinée renchérit la première

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous mais je viendrais quand j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire ici répondit Alec

\- Très bien, dis-nous ton nom pour qu'on puisse le dire à la matriarche demanda la troisième

\- Mon nom est Alexander Gédéon Lightwood répondit Alec

\- C'est le nom de ton père mais nous on veut le nom de ta mère déclara la première

\- C'est Trueblood répondit Alec

Elles hoquetèrent de surprise devant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, elles sourirent tous les trois avant de faire un baiser sur la joue d'Alec.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute que tu as la transformation d'un Vélane, tu es le fils de Lana qui était la plus puissante Vélane d'entre nous sourit la première

Alec allait demander qui était Lana, quand ils entendirent Jace l'appeler, elles sortirent leurs ailes hors de leur dos pour partir.

\- Finis ce que tu as faire et viens nous voir si tu veux tout savoir sur tes origines fils de Lana proposa la deuxième

\- COMMENT VOUS REJOINDRE demanda Alec

\- Viens vers l'Europe de l'est dans les collines du nord de l'Estonie dit ton nom et nous viendrons te chercher répondit la troisième

\- Emmène avec toi ta marqué renchérit la première

Elles s'envolèrent dans les airs d'un battement d'ailes, Jace vint le rejoindre et le vit sous sa forme de Veela les yeux dans le ciel. Il remarqua des femmes avec des ailes qui étaient très belles avant de disparaître dans la nuit,

\- Qui sont-elles questionna Jace

\- Des Vélane, elles m'ont invitée à voir leur matriarche et découvrir mes origines répondit Alec en rétractant son pouvoir

\- Je vois, que vas-tu faire demanda Jace

\- Allez voir quand j'aurai fini avec ces deux enfoirés décréta Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Maryse fut au courant de la rencontre d'Alec avec les Vélane. Elle fit le déplacement,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'on dit demanda Maryse

\- Que je suis le fils de Lana qui était la plus puissante Vélane d'entre elles répondit Alec

Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, elle se mit debout en se rapprochant du feu. Alec scruta sa mère.

\- Maman appela Alec

\- Lana était ton arrière-arrière grand-mère, ton arrière-arrière grand père avait fait un voyage en Estonie et c'est là-bas qu'il l'a rencontré. Bien sûr je ne sais que très peu de choses sur eux car elle est morte en même temps que mon arrière grand-père raconta Maryse

\- Tu as déjà rencontré la matriarche questionna Alec

\- Oui et elle m'a formellement interdit de retourner les voir car je ne suis pas une Vélane vue que le sang des Shadowhunter domine sur mon ascendant de Vélane ria Maryse légèrement

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front, il discuta avec Magnus au sujet de la proposition de partir voir les Vélane après la guerre contre les Morgenstern.

\- Quoi que tu décides j'irai avec toi déclara Magnus en lui caressant son visage

Il le serra dans ses bras, quelques jours plus après sa rencontre avec les Vélane. Il lisait un rapport quand Clary entra dans le bureau,

\- Alec on a repéré des activités démoniaques près de Central Park décréta Clary

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Ils allèrent en se séparant, Alec alla avec Jace et Izzy alla avec Clary. Alec banda son arc avec ses flèches quand ils s'approchèrent d'une chapelle, ils entendirent du bruit ce qui les alerta. Il tira sur la source du bruit avant de découvrir un rat,

\- Il faut rester vigilant, Valentin avec Jonathan doivent nous attendre quelque part décréta Jace

\- Je sais répondit Alec en retirant sa flèche dans le corps du rat

Le blond se retourna vers son frère pour le voir mettre le rat mort dans sa poche, il le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- C'est pour Président Miaou répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Ok je comprends, normalement Magnus le nourris pas demanda Jace

\- Il a enchanté le bol de nourriture et d'eau pour qu'il soit toujours plein mais j'emmène une friandise pour lui glissa Alec

\- Et pour son maître, tu emmènes quelle friandise pour lui questionna Jace amusé

\- Je crois que revenir vivant dans mon pantalon en cuir moulant est suffisant pour lui sourit Alec amusé

Il ria légèrement quand des mains sortirent du mur pour attraper Alec, il essaya de se dégager avant d'appeler Jace qui se fit happer dans la chapelle. Il attrapa sa dague sur lui avant de les poignarder, il vit un bon nombre de damnés. Il ferma ses yeux avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire apparaître sa forme de Veela, il envoya des boules de feu sur eux ce qui les fit griller. Izzy et Clary arrivèrent en renfort et vit la forme de Veela d'Alec,

\- Où est Jace questionna Isabelle

\- Jonathan l'a enlevé va le rejoindre, je termine ici ordonna Alec

\- Je reste avec Alec renchérit Clary en frappant un damné

\- Entendu accepta Izzy

Les deux combattirent dos à dos contre les nombreux damnés, Alec se jeta sur eux avec ses boules de feu. Il se tourna pour voir Clary figer comme une statue alors que l'un d'eux était sur le point de se jeter sur elle, il le repoussa en faisant une bourrasque de vent avec ses ailes quand la rousse se réveilla et prit sa stèle pour dessiner une rune dans le creux de sa main. Elle le montra et un champ de forces vint les désintégrer tous les damnés présents, le Veela rétracta ses traits avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de Clary.

\- Bien jouée mais la prochaine fois que tu es en transe pour dessiner une nouvelle rune, prévient moi pour protéger tes arrières conseilla Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant d'aller rejoindre Jace et Isabelle, ils virent Jace en train de se battre avec Jonathan et Izzy essayait de récupérer. Alec prit une flèche et banda son arc pour frapper le dos de Jonathan, Jace l'empala avec son épée avant de le jeter dans la rivière. Le corps de Jonathan flotta dans l'eau, Clary emmena Izzy le voir se faire emporter par la rivière.

\- Tu es vengé petit frère souffla Jace

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut à part Alec qui rentra directement chez Magnus, celui-ci vint le voir pour vérifier ses blessures. Il lui caressa la joue,

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Il est mort, Jonathan est mort annonça Alec

Le sorcier vint le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Ils se relâchèrent quand l'archer se souvient de quelque chose, il fouilla dans sa poche pour ressortir le rat mort.

\- Chéri, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un rat mort pour ma potion quoique si tu me dis que c'était ton parabataï, je crois que je ferai une exception sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas Jace, il va très bien merci de t'en soucier amour, mais c'est pour président Miaou signala Alec en roulant des yeux

Le petit chat sortit de sa cachette et vint voir Alec qui déposa le rongeur mort par terre, le félin prit le rongeur après avoir léché la main d'Alec et s'enfuit avec son butin pour le manger. Magnus s'approcha de son amant en le prenant par la taille,

\- Et pour moi tu as pris quoi questionna Magnus d'un ton séduisant

\- Je vais prendre ma douche lança Alec en se détachant de lui

\- Alexander s'exclama Magnus frustré

Alec enleva son t-shirt, et le lança avec un regard coquin et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se dépouillant de ses vêtements. Magnus sourit avant de trottiner presque en dansant vers la salle de bains, après la douche coquine ils mangèrent avant de s'endormir blottis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Jonathan se hissa près des berges de la rivière en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure, il posa sa main dessus avant de tracer un pentagramme avec son sang. Le pentagramme s'ouvrit et il se glissa dedans, il atterrit lourdement sur un carrelage de marbre. Une femme avec une chevelure noire s'approcha de lui, elle mit la main sur sa blessure qui se mit à guérir. Il la regarda avec tendresse,

\- Maman appela Jonathan

\- Chut mon petit, maman est là et reposes-toi mon doux agneau conseilla sa mère

Il perdit conscience, de l'autre côté Valentin se rendit à Idris après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son fils par les mains de son fils adoptif. Clary était endormi quand elle rêva qu'elle était dans une forêt qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Idris, elle tourna sur elle-même pour savoir où est-ce qu'elle était.

\- Clary appela une voix masculine

Elle se tourna pour voir un homme dans une armure avec des cheveux dorés et des ailes, elle recula de peur en voyant l'ange.

\- N'aie pas peur mon enfant, c'est moi Ithuriel sourit l'ange

\- Ithuriel mais comment commença Clary

\- Plus tard mon enfant, le temps est compté tu dois te hâter à la terre de Raziel pour sauver tout le monde car Valentin est proche de l'invocation déclara Ithuriel en s'éloignant

\- Attends comment ça proche de l'invocation demanda Clary en courant après de lui

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et vit Jace devant elle, celle-ci lui raconta son étrange rêve avant de voir une rune se former dans les plis des draps. Elle prit sa stèle et fit la rune avant de découvrir que c'était un portail, elle s'engouffra avec Jace toujours en pyjama.

\- Tu sais qu'on est à Idris en pyjama enfin pour toi alors que moi je suis en à moitié à poil pesta Jace en montrant son jogging et son torse nu

\- Désolée mais je ne savais pas que c'était une rune de portail s'excusa Clary

\- Bon ben on se dirige vers Idris pour avoir des armes et quelques vêtements chauds proposa Jace en se frottant les épaules

Alec se réveilla sous la sonnerie de son téléphone, il se dégagea des bras de Magnus qui était sur lui. Il répondit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, le sorcier se réveilla quand il vit son amant s'habiller.

\- Les démons ne peuvent pas dormir la nuit pour que je puisse profiter de toi grommela Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas les démons pour une fois, Clary et Jace sont à Idris et ils ont besoin de nous répondit Alec

\- Je crois que je vais réellement transformer ton parabataï en canard mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à Idris à…commença Magnus

Il regarda l'horloge et vit l'heure avant d'écarquilla les yeux en grand,

\- ...MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTENT A IDRIS A CET HEURE, ILS SAVENT QU'IL EST 3 HEURES DU MATIN cria Magnus

Alec roula des yeux devant les manies de son amant, celui-ci continua de râler jusqu'à l'institut. Isabelle les attendait et ils se rendirent à Idris, Jace et Clary les attendaient de l'autre côté.

\- ESPECE DE SALE BLONDINET A DEUX NEURONES JE VAIS TE FAIRE VITE AVALER TES EPEES SERAPHINE POUR AVOIR OSER DERANGER MON SOMMEIL cria Magnus furieux

Jace vit la fureur de Magnus, il se cacha derrière Alec en le voyant. Clary s'approcha de Magnus qui avait des étincelles au bout des doigts en menaçant Jace,

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est de la mienne, j'avais vu la rune et je ne savais pas que c'était une rune de portail s'excusa Clary

Magnus se calma mais jeta des regards noirs vers Jace, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac Lynn avant de se séparer. Magnus passa son bras autour du cou de Jace avec un sourire flippant,

\- Je propose que blondi et moi ont aillent vérifier le périmètre sourit Magnus en essayant d'étrangler Jace

\- Magnus soupira Alec en l'attrapant par le bras

\- Quoi, je voulais me rapprocher de mon cher beau-frère bouda Magnus

Il le prit par la main et l'éloigna de Jace, le Veela avait senti le désir de vengeance de son amant envers son frère. Il ressentit du soulagement de la part du blond, il roula des yeux. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment avec Magnus à la recherche de Valentin pour l'empêcher d'invoquer l'ange Raziel, il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus entrain de bouder en croisant les bras comme un enfant. Il soupira longuement devant le mécontentement de son compagnon, il eut une idée. Il marcha en se mettant à sa hauteur, il fit jouer son odeur sur lui. Il le vit tressaillir de plaisir en marchant près de lui,

\- Alexander gronda Magnus de plaisir

\- Tu te calmes sur tes idées d'emmerder Jace demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Bon d'accord j'arrête d'imaginer mille et une façons de tuer ton frère grommela Magnus

Ils continuèrent de marcher quand ils virent Izzy venir les rejoindre,

\- Izzy, ça va de ton côté s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, tout va bien souri Isabelle

Magnus hocha la tête alors qu'Alec continuait de scruter sa sœur, il prit une flèche et tira sur sa sœur sous les yeux effarés de Magnus. L'apparence d'Isabelle se dématérialisa pour faire place à un membre du cercle,

\- Comment tu savais que ce n'était pas ta sœur s'étonna Magnus en observant le corps du membre du cercle

\- Si Izzy venait nous rejoindre, elle ne m'aura pas dit que tout va bien mais plutôt l'inverse et en même temps elle en aurait profité pour nous demander si nous avions retrouvé Valentin de notre côté expliqua Alec en retirant sa flèche dans le corps

Ils poursuivirent leur route avant qu'Alec ne voit la véritable Izzy arrivé avec son fouet sous forme de bâton,

\- Je n'ai pas vu Valentin mais j'ai croisé quelques membres du cercle souffla Isabelle

\- Pareille pour nous déclara Magnus en soignant certaines de ses blessures

Ils essayèrent de rejoindre Jace et Clary, ils les trouvèrent à la berge et vit Jace en train de combattre Valentin.

\- Tiens voilà les renforts en plus de ce demi-démon et cet hydride grimaça Valentin

\- Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça alors que j'en ai perdu un à cause de toi espèce de fumier insulta Jace en lui donnant un coup d'épée

Alec et les autres combattirent aussi des membres du cercle qui vinrent les stopper,

\- ALEC cria une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent son père accompagné de la force en plus d'Imogène, la force captura le reste des membres vivants. Valentin repoussa un coup de Jace pour qu'il puisse s'échapper de nouveau, Imogène essaya de l'arrêter en le combattant. Il allait la poignarder quand Jace se mit devant pour prendre le coup pour protéger sa grand-mère, il s'enfuit de nouveau via un portail. Alec se précipita vers son parabataï blessé, sa grand-mère commença à le soigner avec des runes avant que Magnus soigne les blessures avec sa magie.

\- J'ai presque épuisé ma magie et la blessure est encore profonde grimaça Magnus

\- Prends ma force proposa Alec en lui tendant la main

Il lui prit sa main et le serra en prenant sa force, Magnus sentit son lien avec Alec se renforcer avec le partage de pouvoir. Il pu refermer la plaie de Jace qui avait perdu connaissance dans les bras d'Imogène, il se stoppa et il se tourna vers Alec qui avait ses yeux perçants de Veela après avoir partagé sa force avec son compagnon. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant en reprenant ses yeux bleus, ils allèrent à Idris pour ramener Jace pour le soigner. Alec attendait le réveil de son parabataï dans l'infirmerie, quand il vit l'inquisitrice entrer dans la pièce. Il se leva quand elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir,

\- Je suis venu en tant que grand-mère et non en tant qu'inquisitrice déclara Imogène en s'asseyant près de son petit-fils

Il hochait la tête en la regardant, elle caressa les cheveux blonds de Jace. Celui-ci remua avant de se réveiller, il vit sa grand-mère lui sourire maternellement.

\- Grand-mère, est-ce que ça va demanda Jace doucement

\- Tout va bien, je vais parfaitement bien grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie mon enfant avoua Imogène

\- Tu es ma grand-mère après tout et Alec demanda Jace inquiet pour son parabataï

\- Je suis là répondit Alec en venant vers lui

\- Magnus est encore fâché s'inquiéta Jace

\- Non, il t'a soigné et en ce moment il se repose pour récupérer raconta Alec

\- D'accord et les parents questionna Alec

Avant qu'il puisse répondre Maryse et Robert entrèrent dans la chambre pour venir voir le blond, il les laissa profiter de son frère pour partir voir son compagnon dans sa chambre entrain de se reposer en compagnie de sa sœur. Il piailla contre elle de jalousie, elle roula des yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser seul avec lui et arrête de me piailler dessus, allez Magnus je te laisse avec mon frère jaloux et je te remercie de m'avoir raconté votre première fois sourit Izzy

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourit Magnus

\- Ne me dit pas que tu lui as raconté notre première fois s'écria Alec

Izzy éclata de rire en sortant de la chambre, il se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui,

\- Arrête de penser à elle et viens que je m'occupe de toi susurra Magnus en le surplombant

Il protesta pour la forme avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreindre de son amant.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Valentin et le réveil de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : C'est l'amour fou entre les deux,oui Jonathan va se réveiller dans ce chapitre je crois,**

 **Nono 0109 : Ravie que le chapitre t'es plu**

 **Moujakan : merci pour ton Review, je passerai un jour pour lire tes fics**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec essaya de repousser les assauts de son amant, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de le surplomber pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Magnus le retient par les hanches, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser.

\- Il faut que j'y aille gémi Alec sentant les lèvres de Magnus dans son cou

\- Non, tu vas rester avec moi. J'ai plus besoin de toi qu'eux susurra Magnus en le basculer pour le surplomber

\- Magnus gronda Alec gentiment

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant qu'Alec le repousse doucement pour aller prendre sa douche, il ressortit en boxer moulant et vit son amant toujours dans le lit.

\- Tu n'as pas de client à voir demanda Alec en s'habillant

\- Pas avant 10 heures et là il est que 7 heures, mais mon ange veut aller faire son devoir de Shadowhunter alors qu'il peut le relégué pendant une journée à son peroxyder de parabataï à moitié suicidaire déclara Magnus

Le Veela s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant dans le cou près de la marque, il le regarda avec amour.

\- Si je fais ça l'enclave va me taper sur les doigts parce que l'un de ses soldats est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son amant au lieu de faire son boulot défendit Alec

\- L'enclave est une bande de coincer du cul oui ronchonna Magnus

\- J'essaierai de terminer rapidement comme ça on pourra passer la journée rien que tous les deux proposa Alec

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir parole mon petit Veela décréta Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever pour aller à l'institut, il arriva dans la salle des opérations pour voir Izzy en train de regarder le moniteur.

\- Salut salua Izzy

\- Salut, où est Jace questionna Alec

\- Dans la bibliothèque avec Clary, ils sont en train de chercher un moyen pour retrouver Valentin répondit Isabelle

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il alla dans son bureau, il commença à vérifier les rapports pour l'enclave. Il rangea les dossiers quand Jace entra dans le bureau,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Rien de particulier pour le moment, on essaye de localiser Valentin et pour le moment rien de concluant soupira Jace dépité

\- Ne t'en fais pas on le trouvera avant de le buter promit Alec

\- Je sais confirma Jace

Il vint le prendre dans ses bras en lui tapotant le dos, ils se relâchèrent avant de sourire envers l'un et l'autre.

\- Je retourne dans la bibliothèque prévint Jace

\- Non, je veux que tu ailles te reposer un moment. Je vois que tu as des cernes sous les yeux remarqua Alec

\- C'est bon Alec tout va bien rassura Jace

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien vue que tu as des valises sous les yeux, va te reposer ensuite nous pourrons continuer les recherche sur Valentin conseilla Alec

\- Alec soupira Jace

\- Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner commenta Alec

\- D'accord je vais aller me reposer souffla Jace

Il s'en alla sous le regard satisfait de son frère, il continua de faire son travail avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle des opérations pour vérifier le moniteur. Il regarda le moniteur, Clary vint à ses côtés.

\- Alec, je pourrais te parler proposa Clary timidement

\- Tu veux me parler de ce que j'ai dit quand nous avons découvert qui était Jonathan, sur le fait que j'ai dit que je te considèrait comme ma sœur c'est ça déduisit Alec

\- Oui répondit Clary

\- C'est vrai que tous les deux nous avons mal commencé vue que tu sortais de nulle part et que tu chamboulais tout dans notre vie, Jace faisait n'importe quoi pour te plaire et il nous mettait en danger mais tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie en amenant Magnus dans ma vie et aussi tu as préféré combattre ton propre frère alors que tu voulais le sauver. Tu as pleuré la mort de Max alors qu'il n'était rien à par un ami déclara Alec en regardant la rousse

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de se jeter dans les bras du Veela, elle sanglota en relâchant la tension qu'elle avait sur ses épaules. Alec lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, elle recula pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accepté remercia Clary

\- De rien sœurette sourit Alec

Ils discutèrent encore un peu ensemble avant que Clary aille voir Jace endormi, le Veela se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il tira quelques flèches sur la cible, quand il sentit l'odeur de son amant dans la salle, il continua de tirer ses flèches sous son regard déshabilleur. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule,

\- La vue te plaît questionna Alec

\- Plus que tu ne le crois susurra Magnus en observant le postérieur d'Alec dans son pantalon moulant

Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas félin avant de se coller à lui, l'archer se concentra toujours sur sa cible et tira vers le centre. La flèche se figea à l'intérieur de la cible, il se tourna vers lui,

\- Tu veux essayer proposa Alec

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de tir à l'arc, tu m'apprends demanda Magnus

Il sourit et montra à son compagnon comment le tenir, ils bandèrent l'arc ensemble avant de tirer. La flèche se planta en plein centre de la cible,

\- Pas mal pour une première fois complimenta Alec

\- Tu sais que je préfère le corps à corps si tu vois ce que je veux dire ronronna Magnus en le plaquant contre son corps

Il rougit légèrement, il l'embrassa passionnément. Magnus mit ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec pour les tripoter, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Jace et Clary dans la salle d'entraînement. La jeune fille était gênée alors que Jace affichait un sourire amusé, Alec recula légèrement de son amant.

\- On dérange demanda Jace avec un sourire

\- Oui tu déranges blondi répondit Magnus avec une moue

\- Je voulais m'entraîner avec mon frère mais il a trouvé un autre partenaire pour s'entraîner nargua Jace

\- Oh tu sais si tu était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard peut-être que tu auras pu voir réellement ce que deux adultes font ensemble répliqua Magnus

\- Et il est bon mon frère à ça questionna Jace

\- Plus que tu peux le penser blondi ricana Magnus en embrassant un Alec rougissant dans le cou

Ils ricanèrent ensemble, les deux frères se mirent au centre de la salle et commencèrent à se battre sous les regards de leurs moitiés respectives, Magnus fit un sourire avide devant les mouvements d'Alec sous le regard amusée de Clary.

\- On dirait qu'Alec te rend complètement dingue remarqua Clary

\- Crois-moi biscuit mais je l'ai dans la peau gloussa Magnus en montrant sa marque

Elle ria légèrement devant la remarque du sorcier, l'entraînement se solda sur la victoire de Jace sur Alec. Celui-ci se mit debout après que Jace l'est aidé, ils - s'approchèrent de leurs compagnons respectifs, Magnus le prit par la taille.

\- Dis donc sorcier tu es sûr de bien entraîner Alec parce que je le trouve encore moyen au niveau du corps à corps nargua Jace

\- Jace rougit Alec

\- La prochaine fois que ton frère et moi on s'entraîne ensemble, je te montrerais ce que c'est un vrai corps à corps répliqua Magnus

\- Vous avez fini vous deux s'énerva Alec devant les piques qu'ils envoyaient

Ils sourient entre eux, l'archer se rendit dans son bureau talonné par son amant. Celui-ci referma la porte avant de faire un mouvement de main, il se tourna vers son Veela qui s'était allongé sur le canapé pour se reposer. Il vint vers lui et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Alec noua ses bras autour de son cou. Il écarta les jambes pour permettre à son amant de s'immiscer pour être prêt de lui, Magnus lécha ses lèvres avant d'entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour jouer avec sa jumelle. Ils firent une bataille sensuelle pour dominer l'un et l'autre que Magnus gagna par expérience, Alec rompit le baiser pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou et commença à déposer des baisers près de sa marque. Le sorcier poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de son Veela sur son point érogène, il vint l'embrasser passionnément. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour déposer des baisers et des suçons, il remonta vers sa gorge pou mordiller sa pomme d'Adam. Alec frotta son bassin contre le sien en frictionnant leur sexe, l'asiatique claqua des doigts et fit ouvrir la chemise de son amant. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant le téton dressé, il lécha le bout ce qui fit frémir Alec de plaisir. Il le fit rouler entre ses dents avant de faire subir le même traitement à son jumeau, il descendit vers son ventre où il déposa plusieurs baisers-papillon ce qui fit rire Alec.

\- Arrête tu es en train de me chatouiller riait Alec

\- Ah bon je ne savais pas que tu étais chatouilleux sourit Magnus malicieux

Alec réalisa qu'il venait d'avouer l'un de ses points faibles à son amant, il se mordit les lèvres puis il sentit le pouce de Magnus passer sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de les maltraiter parce que ça me donne envie de toi souffla Magnus

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir m'honorer susurra Alec en nouant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Alexander haleta Magnus

Il fonça sur ses lèvres tel un rapace sur sa proie, il retourna où il était avec ses baisers avant d'arriver à la lisière de son pantalon. Il déboutonna son pantalon et il prit la braguette entre ses dents pour le faire descendre doucement sous les yeux affamés de l'archer, il le retira et mit sa bouche sur le boxer déformé d'Alec. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, Magnus suçota son membre à travers le boxer. Il était sur le point de l'enlever quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte avant que Jace entre dans le bureau affolé,

\- Alec on est convoqué à Idris en toute urgence alerta Jace

Il vit leur position à tous les deux, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Il te laisse dormir parfois questionna Jace

\- Qui te dit que c'est lui qui me laisse dormir nargua Alec d'un ton taquin

Il grimaça avant de ressortir sous le ricanement moqueur de Magnus, ils s'embrassèrent chastement quand Magnus laissa Alec se rhabiller convenablement et se calmer. Ils se rendirent à Idris, ils trouvèrent tous les chasseurs avec les créatures obscures rassemblées dans le hall des accords. Leur parent se dirigèrent vers eux, ils les enlacèrent chacun leur tour.

\- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Izzy en regardant tout le monde rassemblé

\- Valentin nous a déclaré la guerre et maintenant nous entrons en guerre contre lui informa Robert

\- Par l'ange tout puissant souffla Alec

Il sentit une main se lier à la sienne, il regarda son amant qui lui sourit rassurant. Clary regarda la foule avant de rentrer en transe, Jace remarqua la rousse en transe.

\- Clary va créer une nouvelle rune conclue Jace devant la transe de la rousse

Celle-ci se réveilla de sa transe avant d'avancer vers l'estrade, elle commença à parler d'une rune d'alliance. Beaucoup désapprouvèrent de faire équipe à cause d'ancienne rancœur , Alec serra les poings et fit apparaître son pouvoir de Veela avant de s'envoler sur l'estrade.

\- SILENCE cria Alec en atterrissant près de Clary

Tous se taisèrent ébahis par son apparence, Alec se tourna vers son amant qui vint le rejoindre. Il se tourna vers la foule en les scrutant avec ses yeux de faucon,

\- Valentin est à notre porte et il est sur le point d'invoquer l'ange Raziel pour exterminer tout le monde obscur, vous croyez que c'est le moment de ressasser les vieilles rancœurs du passé. Moi je suis prêt à me battre pour protéger ce que j'aime, comme vous l'aurez compris je suis un chasseur d'ombre mais je suis un Veela par le grand atavisme. Je peux dire une chose JE SUIS FIER DE MES DEUX ORIGINES CAR ILS FONT PARTI DE MOI ET FONT DE MOI CELUI QUE JE SUIS AUJOURD'HUI, à mes côtés il y a le grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui est mon compagnon et que j'aime. Vous l'aurez compris je suis gay bien avant que je subisse ma transformation de Veela en trouvant mon compagnon, puis j'ai la fille de Valentin Clarissa Fairchirld. Elle est certes sa fille mais elle n'a rien à voir avec lui car elle ne fait pas la différence entre chasseur d'ombre et créature obscure, elle est là pour nous aider à former une alliance pour permettre de gagner contre Valentin, si croyez-vous que vous allez réussir seul sans faire alliance vous vous tromper lourdement. Je suis heureux de faire cette rune avec mon compagnon pour défendre ceux que j'aime ET VOUS QUE DECIDEZ-VOUS ? VOUS VOULEZ VOUS BATTRE POUR VAINCRE ET SAUVER NOTE MONDE OU PREFEREZ-VOUS LAISSEZ VALENTIN DETRUIRE CEUX QUE NOUS CHERRISSONS s'écria Alec avec détermination

Jace s'avança vers l'estrade avec la même mentalité que son parabataï,

\- MOI JE VEUX ME BATTRE cria Jace avec un sourire

\- MOI AUSSI JE VEUX DEFENDRE POUR CEUX QUE NOUS CROYONS renchérit Izzy avec un sourire

\- MOI AUSSI, JE NE LAISSERA PAS VALENTIN DETRUIRE CE QUE NOUS AVONS BÂTIS cria Luke

\- PAREIL POUR MOI cria Raphaël en s'avançant parmi la foule

\- IDEM POUR MOI déclara la reine des fées en personne

\- JE VEUX ME BATTRE PRES DE CELUI QUE J'AIME décréta Magnus en regardant Alec

Tous virent un par un clamer qu'ils voulaient se battre pour défendre leur cause et acceptèrent de se soumettre à la rune de l'alliance, Robert et Maryse regardèrent leur premier-né avec fierté de voir comment celui-ci avait réussi à remonter le moral de tout le monde et les avait convaincus de s'allier en oubliant leur rancœur d'antan. Chacun choisir un partenaire pour faire la rune d'alliance, Alec sortit sa stèle et regarda son amant dans le blancs des yeux.

\- Tu veux de moi comme partenaire proposa Alec

\- Avec qui d'autre que je voudrais être à part toi sourit Magnus en lui tendant sa main

Il le marqua avant de lui confier sa stèle, le sorcier le marqua à son tour avant de le prendre par sa taille pour l'embrasser devant toute la foule. Ils rompirent le baiser en souriant, Jace vint le voir en lui tendant la main. Il la prit avant de le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Parabataï révéla Alec

\- Parabataï répéta Jace

Ils se relâchèrent avant de se séparer, Alec vint enlacer ses parents et sa sœur. Ils rendirent tous dans la forêt de Brocéliande avant d'attaquer les démons et les membres du cercle qu'avait formé Valentin, Alec était sous sa forme de Veela et combattait au coté de son amant. Leur lien et la rune les rendaient plus forts et ils combattirent comme une seule personne, Magnus envoya une boule de feu derrière Alec qui fonça sur lui pour planter son épée dans le corps d'un démon. Ils sourient entre eux avant de continuer leurs combats, ils sortirent tous victorieux de leur combat quand ils virent une lueur dans le ciel. Tous regardèrent avec inquiétude,

\- L'ange Raziel a été invoqué s'inquiéta Alec

Il lia sa main à celle de Magnus qui le rassura,

\- Si nous mourons, alors on sera ensemble décréta Magnus

Il sourit avant de lâcha un cri de douleur, Magnus se précipita sur lui inquiet.

\- Alexander qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Magnus

\- Jace cria Alec en posant la main sur sa rune

Il voyait sa rencontre avec Jace en passant par leur cérémonie de parabataï, il leva son t-shirt pour voir sa rune s'effacer.

\- Il est parti, je ne le sens plus réalisa Alec en se levant aidé de Magnus

\- Allons voir ce qu'il en ait proposa Magnus

Alec étendit ses ailes dans son dos avant de s'envoler avec Magnus, ils allaient près du lac Lynn. Ils virent que Jace était en vie en train d'embrasser Clary et le corps de Valentin gisait par terre, Alec vint près de lui éberlué.

\- Alec interpella Jace

\- J'ai senti la rune disparaître déclara Alec

\- Regarde le demanda Jace

Il regarda la rune et vit qu'elle était encore là, il regarda son frère avec plein de question avant de rentrer à Idris pour fêter leur victoire contre Valentin. Ils firent la fête, Alec enlaça sa famille avant de se tourner vers son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils assistèrent au discours de Jia et aux feux d'artifices, Magnus l'enlaça par-derrière.

\- Et si on s'éclipsait d'ici proposa Magnus

\- Où veux-tu aller questionna Alec

Il sourit avant de l'emmener loin de la salle de fête, ils sortirent dehors. Ils marchèrent main dans la main quand Magnus regarda Alec avant de l'entraîner dans une ruelle, il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Le Veela arracha sa chemise d'un geste brusque,

\- C'était une chemise à trois cents dollars gronda Magnus

\- Je t'en rachèterai une autre promit Alec

Magnus fit de même sur la chemise de son amant qui le regarda avec avidité, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Le noiraud déboutonna le pantalon de son amant, celui-ci fit de même pour son vêtement avant de le préparer. Il le souleva avant de le pénétrer ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction en même temps, Alec noua ses jambes autour de lui en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus le porta et lui donna des coups de reins en cherchant sa perle, il l'entendit hurler il sourit en comprenant qu'il venait de la trouver. Il se réajusta et martela la prostate d'Alec, celui-ci criait de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ils sentirent la jouissance monter en eux par leur lien, Alec se releva doucement du mur pour étendre ses ailes. Magnus fit baisser son charme sur ses yeux en montrant ses yeux de chat, Alec se déversa sur lui en voyant ses yeux. Le sorcier jouit aussi en même temps que lui, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Il le fit descendre par terre en se retirant de lui, Alec lui sourit avec béatitude.

\- C'était incroyable sourit Alec

\- C'est parce que je suis le meilleur amant qu'on puisse rêver se vanta Magnus

Il ria avant de venir l'embrasser, il sourit avec amour avant de faire un portail pour aller à la maison des Lightwood. Ils allèrent dormir après s'être douché, ils s'endormirent rapidement après la journée éprouvante qu'ils avaient passé. Alec était blotti dans les bras de Magnus qui le serrait dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec somnolent

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Dans un autre endroit Jonathan ouvrit les yeux sur un lit, il se leva et vit une femme s'approcher de lui.

\- Maman sourit Jonathan

\- Mon petit est réveillé, comment te sens-tu demanda sa mère

\- Je vais très bien, je vais pouvoir les faire tous payer sourit Jonathan avec ses yeux noirs

\- Tu me rends fière quand tu parles comme ça mais pour le moment tu devrais préparer un plan pour les faire tomber,vu que ce n'était pas le cas pour ton père déclara sa mère

\- Comment ça demanda Jonathan

\- Ton père est mort de la main de ta sœur révéla sa mère

Il ne laissa paraître aucune émotion à l'entente de la mort de son père, il haussa les épaules. Sa mère lui raconta tous les événements qui s'était passé, il sourit de joie.

\- Bien ma vengeance sera encore plus parfaite maintenant ria Jonathan froidement

\- Pas si vite mon doux agneau, laisse-moi gérer ensuite tu pourrais te venger comme tu le veux sourit sa mère

\- Que deviendrais-je sans toi maman sourit Jonathan

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, le duo ria diaboliquement de leur plan. Quelques jours plus tard tout est rentré à la normale après la mort de Valentin, Alec filait le parfait amour avec Magnus. Ils étaient au lit Alec à califourchon sur les jambes de Magnus, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Il se redressa sur son bassin en bougeant les hanches, Magnus avait ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda avec délectation prendre du plaisir. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite en sentant sa jouissance ainsi que celle de Magnus, il explosa en étendant ses ailes en se déversant sur le torse de son amant. Il sentit le sorcier se déversa en lui, il vint l'embrasser avant de se retirer de lui. Il s'allongea près de lui en le regardant extatique,

\- C'était…commença Alec en cherchant ses mots

\- Formidable proposa Magnus en souriant

\- Je dirai plutôt incroyable sourit Alec en dessinant la rune d'amour sur le torse de Magnus

\- C'est vrai que je suis un amant incroyable se vanta Magnus

\- Arrête sinon je pourrais aller voir ailleurs pour savoir taquina Alec

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles voir ailleurs parce que les Vélane n'aiment et ne couchent qu'avec leur compagnon nargua Magnus

\- C'est vrai et puis pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs quand je t'ai toi sourit Alec

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser, il le surplomba à nouveau pour commencer à caresser son corps.

\- Prêt pour un autre round proposa Magnus d'un ton sensuel

\- Oh que oui susurra Alec en écartant les jambes

Ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Raphaël.

\- Magnus, tu es-SANTA MARIA MADRE DEL DIOS cria Raphaël en les voyants au lit

\- RAPHAËL REFERME CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT ET VA DANS TA CHAMBRE ordonna Magnus

Il referma la porte avant de pester contre le sorcier de l'avoir traité comme un gamin, celui-ci sortit en peignoir assez frustré sans Alec qui était parti se doucher.

\- Désolé Magnus, je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé grimaça Raphaël en essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire son père de cœur en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son beau-père de cœur

\- T'inquiète, alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène dans ma demeure questionna Magnus

\- J'ai besoin de toi demanda Raphaël la mine sombre

Alec ressortit de la douche avec un jogging, Magnus vint le rejoindre et scruta son torse plein de suçons et de morsure. Il sourit de fierté en les voyants ce qui fit rouler des yeux d'Alec, il croisa les bras.

\- C'est bon tu as fini de t'extasier devant ton œuvre demanda Alec

\- Pas encore mais je veux le voir dans son intégralité susurra Magnus en le faisant s'approcher de lui

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Raphaël questionna Alec sur la présence du vampire

\- Retrouver un membre de son clan qui les a trahi et il voulait le retrouver répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec en nouant ses bras autour de son cou

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau,

\- Où est-ce qu'on en était questionna Magnus

\- Je crois que nous étions sur le point de faire l'amour susurra Alec en se débarrassant du peignoir de son amant

Ils tombèrent du lit, ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour à nouveau quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui les frustra,

\- Si c'est blondi qui est sur le point de mourir, dis-lui que je lui enverrai des fleurs pour son enterrement déclara Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec en répondant au téléphone

\- Allo Alec, c'est maman est-ce que tu peux dire à Magnus d'ouvrir la porte. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui remettre de la part de l'enclave proposa Maryse au téléphone

\- D'accord souffla Alec en se levant

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser sa mère entrer dans le loft, elle haussa un sourcil en voyant les multitudes de suçons sur le torse de son fils qui se cacha en rougissant. Elle se reprit avant de s'avancer vers son gendre qui sortit de la chambre en peignoir,

\- Maryse, quelle bonne surprise remarqua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus, j'ai une lettre officielle à te remettre de la part de l'enclave et je suis passé te la déposer parce que Alec ne répondait pas il y a quelque minutes déduisit Maryse en scrutant son fils

Celui-rougit encore plus devant le regard de mécontentement de sa mère sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à son téléphone, Magnus remercia sa belle-mère et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte en lui promettant de l'inviter à dîner prochainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'enclave te veut demanda Alec en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé

\- Peut-être me dire d'arrêter de m'envoyer non-stop avec leur directeur de l'institut ricana Magnus en ouvrant la lettre

Le Veela roula des yeux avec un petit sourire, il stoppa son sourire devant la mine sombre de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec inquiet

\- Camille s'est évadée de prison et elle est à New-York révéla Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Camille et la révélation de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Camille ne va pas faire longue feu dans ce chapitre XD par contre une partie sur les Vélane sera dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Mai 0067: Nos deux amoureux aiment le cliché, jontahn est passible de danger et Camille d'ennuie**

 **Nono 0109 : Tu vas être un peu content de ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec soupira pour la énième fois en pensant à son compagnon, celui-ci s'était énervé devant la nouvelle et c'était enfermé dans un mutisme silencieux durant le reste de soirée malgré qu'il était là pour le calmer. Izzy entra dans le bureau et le vit dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Izzy

Il sursauta en voyant sa sœur, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il lui raconta la nouvelle ce qui mit la jeune femme dans une rage folle,

\- Si cette garce s'approche de Magnus, je l'a fait griller au soleil menaça Izzy

\- Si elle n'est pas en litière pour Miaou après que je me sois occupé d'elle ricana Alec avec sadisme

Elle lui sourit de complicité dans son sadisme,

\- Comment Magnus le prend questionna Izzy

\- Il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme, je pense que le fait que son ex soit en ville le chamboule supposa Alec

\- Je pense qu'il voudrait savoir si elle va venir le voir pour lui demander asile et le manipuler à sa guise supposa Izzy

\- Qu'elle essaye de manipuler mon homme et je lui arrache ses crocs pour la mettre dans son cul très profondément insulta Alec légèrement irrité

Jace entra dans le bureau avec Clary et Simon et l'écouta jurer en menaçant dans le vide,

\- Je pourrais savoir de qui tu vas arracher les crocs pour les enfoncer dans son cul questionna Jace

\- Camille est de retour, elle s'est évadée de l'enclave en profitant de la guerre contre Valentin révéla Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Comment va Magnus s'inquiéta Clary au sujet du retour de la blonde

\- Il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme et je ne sais pas à quoi il pense en ce moment, je le sens contrarié et furieux en même temps expliqua Alec

\- Je le comprends si j'avais une ex comme Camille qui débarque pour foutre la merde à nouveau, je crois que j'aurai pété les plombs ajouta Simon

\- Merci le vampire pour ta réflexion ironisa Alec

\- Tu vas encore m'appeler le vampire jusqu'à quand demanda Simon

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de laisser le directeur seul. Alec se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau, il réfléchit avant de se lever pour sortir de l'institut. Il se rendit à un certain endroit, quand il arriva devant il entendit du bruit autour de lui et vit des personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Nephilims vient faire ici surtout à moitié Veela questionna une femme asiatique

\- Je suis venu voir Raphaël répondit Alec

\- Raphaël répéta la femme

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla la femme

Elle hocha la tête avant de faire signe à l'un de ses semblables, celui-ci entra dans l'hôtel pour appeler leur chef. La jeune femme tourna lentement autour d'Alec comme un prédateur qui voulait se fondre sur sa proie, le Veela était mal à l'aise devant le spectacle.

\- Papatros appela Raphaël en venant le prendre dans ses bras

\- Bonsoir Raphaël salua Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Viens je vais te faire entrer proposa Raphaël en emmenant son autre père de cœur dans l'hôtel

\- Tu es sûr vu que la dernière fois, on a mis le bordel décréta Alec

\- C'est oublié en plus c'est nous qui étions en tord par rapport à Camille qui nous avait ordonné de capturer le terrestre enfin ancien terrestre grimaça Raphaël

Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir rouge du salon, Raphaël lui servit un bloody mary ce qui fit tiquer légèrement Alec.

\- Alors que veux-tu questionna Raphaël

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Camille s'est évadé d'Idris déclara Alec

\- Je le sais, je suis passé voir Magnus pour ça renchérit Raphaël

\- Il est plongé dans un mutisme profond ce qui me fait peur, je le sens anxieux et furieux à la fois révéla Alec en regardant sa main

\- Je vois, il est en train de penser à toutes les fois où Camille l'a trahie en se servant de lui comme un jouet. Je peux te dire que sa relation avec elle était vraiment toxique, chaque fois il ressortait toujours le cœur brisé. Camille se servait de son charme et de son corps pour le faire plier et ensuite elle le jetait comme une vieille chaussette, raconta Raphaël

\- Camille lui a sauvé la vie d'après ce qu'elle a dit la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vue répondit Alec

\- Ouais, c'est une histoire pas drôle parce que Magnus a beaucoup subi dans sa longue vie, tout le monde le craignait à cause de sa part démoniaque qu'il cache. Aussi pour son père expliqua le vampire

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Il savait que les sorciers craignaient leur père démon mais celui de Magnus est synonyme d'effroi à chaque fois qu'on l'évoque dans un sujet, il soupira longuement devant la solitude de son amant.

\- J'ai un service à te demander questionna Alec

\- Vas-y répondit Raphaël

Plus tard Alec rentra au loft de son compagnon et entendit de la musique classique sur un vieux phonographe, Magnus était sur le balcon avec un verre d'alcool dans la main. Il regardait le paysage, l'archer soupira en le sentant toujours contrarier depuis l'annonce du retour de son ex. Il vint le rejoindre en l'encerclant de ses bras, Magnus caressa son bras avec lenteur.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça s'inquiéta Alec

Le sorcier soupira et se retourna pour le regarder avant de l'embrasser, Alec mit sa tête sur son épaule. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, il siffla comme un oiseau blessé.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, c'est juste avec tout ce qui se passe avec Camille souffla Magnus

\- Je comprends, je viens tout juste de revenir de chez Raphaël révéla Alec en levant la tête

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il lui caressa sa joue avec amour, il l'embrassa avant d'enfouir sa tête pour respirer son odeur. Il le regarda avec amour, Magnus sentit de l'amour et de la tendresse par son lien. Il souffla heureux de sentir ses émotions de son compagnon, celui-ci mit son front contre le sien.

\- Montre-le moi demanda Alec

Le sorcier ferma les yeux avant les ouvrir pour faire montrer ses yeux de chat, le Veela souffla d'admiration avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il le relâcha avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre, Magnus fit l'amour à Alec en transmettant ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Pendant ce temps Lilith regardait son fils sur son trône d'os, elle sautilla en venant vers lui.

\- Mère, quand est-ce que sera le moment de les frapper questionna son fils

\- Patiente encore un peu mon fils, tu verras comment ce sera drôle gloussa Lilith

\- Je te fais confiance maman sourit Jonathan

Jace se réveilla en sursaut, il passa la main sur son visage en sueur. Il repensa à son cauchemar où il tuait tout le monde avec satisfaction, il avala sa salive ayant peur de son cauchemar. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il se leva et l'ouvrit sur Clary.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr sourit Jace en la laissant entrer

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se diriger vers le lit pour dormir, le blond regarda sa petite amie dormir et frémit en repensant à son cauchemar. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et alla se blottir contre son amant mais ne rencontra que le vide, il s'assit sur le lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffer. Il entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il vit de la vapeur partout dans la pièce, il entra directement dans la douche pour enlacer son amant. Celui-ci se retourna et l'embrassa,

\- Tu tombe bien, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me laver le dos susurra Magnus

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser, après leur douche coquine ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui questionna Alec en mangeant un croissant

\- Oui répondit Magnus

La sonnette d'entrée sonna il se dirigea vers la porte pour faire entrer un homme dans la soixantaine, celui-ci regarda Alec de la tête aux pieds.

\- Monsieur, alors que voulez-vous demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais un philtre d'amour pour qu'une jeune fille puisse tomber amoureuse de moi car voyez-vous je l'aime mais elle ne m'aime pas expliqua le vieil homme

\- Par ici montra Magnus son atelier

Le Veela grimaça devant la demande du vieil homme, un instant plus tard il ressortit satisfait après avoir donné à Magnus une liasse de billets. Il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître la liasse de billets,

\- Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de vendre à ce type un philtre d'amour pour qu'il puisse faire tomber une jeune fille amoureuse de lui grimaça Alec

\- Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce genre de demande. Je ne lui ai pas vendu un philtre d'amour mais je lui ai vendu une potion qui fera tomber la fille dans ses bras pendant quelques heures expliqua Magnus

\- Tu sais que c'est mal de forcer quelqu'un à l'aimer avoua Alec

\- Je sais mais ne t'en fais pas je veille au grain déclara Magnus en l'embrassant

Il sourit avant d'aller s'habiller, il revint et lui bécota un baiser.

\- J'y vais prévint Alec

\- A ce soir mon chou répondit Magnus en souriant

Il se dirigea vers l'institut et il se sentit épier, il se retourna et ne vit personne. Il reprit sa marche en se sentant toujours épier, il entra dans l'institut toujours inquiet. Il trouva sa sœur,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Izzy

\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est entrain de m'épier répondit Alec

Izzy sortit dehors mais elle aussi ne vit personne,

\- Tu crois qui ça peut être demanda Izzy

\- J'en sais rien répondit Alec

Il alla dans son bureau en soupirant, il passa la journée dans son bureau avant de rentrer au loft de Magnus. Il songea à demander à son amant d'emménager avant de se sentir à nouveau épier, il s'arrêta avant de sortir sa dague de sa poche.

\- Qui que vous soyez sortez de votre cachette et venez m'affronter claqua Alec

Il entendit du bruit avant d'entendre des claquements de talons, il se retourna pour voir Camille venir vers lui.

\- Alec, s'il te plait aide-moi supplia Camille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'aiderait demanda Alec en la plaquant contre le mur en le menaçant avec sa dague

\- Parce que je sais déjà des choses sur Magnus que je peux te révéler révéla Camille

\- Quoi que tu me dises rien n'est vrai dans ta bouche qui ne sort que des mensonges siffla Alec en laissant son pouvoir prendre le pas sur lui

\- Sais-tu qui est son père ? Sais-tu qu'il a une profonde noirceur en lui questionna Camille

Alec planta sa lame dans le corps de Camille qui hurla de douleur, il le retira et regarda la blessure avec indifférence.

\- Je me moque de ce que tu vas me raconter sur lui, je l'aime de toute mon âme avoua Alec en tournant les talons

Il s'en alla sous les cris de Camille qui lui faisait une offre, il rentra dans le loft et vit Magnus en peignoir sortir de son atelier. Il alla l'enlacer avec force en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, le sorcier étonné le serra et essaya de comprendre les émotions de son amant. Il ressentit de la colère et l'inquiétude ainsi que la curiosité, il soupira avant de le faire révéler sa tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- J'ai croisé Camille qui m'a supplié de l'aider répondit Alec

Il se figea devant la réponse d'Alec, il attrapa son visage et le regarda dans ses yeux.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit questionna Magnus

\- Elle voulait que je l'aide et j'ai refusé, puis elle m'a proposé de me révéler sur ton passé et ton père. J'ai encore refusé avant de planter ma dague en elle avant de la laisser comme ça répondit Alec en rougissant légèrement

Magnus se recula en fermant les yeux, il ouvrit les yeux avant de lui caresser la joue. Il l'emmena vers le canapé,

\- Comme tu le sais, les sorciers ont tous un père démon dit Magnus en jouant avec les doigts d'Alec

\- Ça je le sais Magnus, confirma Alec

\- Mais moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué comme tu le sais. Les sorciers sont le fruit d'un viol entre une humaine et un démon, pour moi ma conception était différentes des autres expliqua Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna Alec

\- Je suis né d'un acte d'amour si on peut le dire, ma mère était consentante quand elle a couché avec mon père répondit Magnus

Il le regarda confus, il lia sa main comme pour puiser sa force dans celle d'Alec devant la révélation qu'il allait faire.

\- Mon père est différent des autres démons, il trouve ça marrant de tromper les humaines en changeant d'apparence. Il avait pris l'apparence de mon beau-père qui était absent pour pouvoir coucher avec ma mère qui a cru qu'il était son mari expliqua Magnus

\- Mais qui est ton père questionna Alec avec douceur

\- Mon père est Asmodée, l'un des princes des enfers et celui de la luxure répondit Magnus en baissant la tête

\- C'est vrai que tu as hérité ce trait de lui décréta Alec

Il haussa la tête pour regarder son amant avec un sourire taquin, il sourit à son tour pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Quand j'ai appris mes origines démoniaques, je suis mis en quête de le rencontrer mais c'était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie soupira Magnus perdu dans ses souvenirs

Il lui frotta le dos dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien,

\- Il voulait mon immortalité pour agrandir son royaume, il a essayé de me persuader plusieurs fois et j'ai refusé en me promettant de ne pas l'appeler à nouveau après ça acheva Magnus

\- Je comprends souffla Alec

\- C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai voulu en finir avec ma vie car j'avais cette partie de moi qui était comme lui, cette noirceur qui est tapis au fond de moi qui attend son heure pour sortir et tout ravagé. Je suis un monstre trembla Magnus

L'archer le plaqua sur le canapé avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui avant de venir l'embrasser durement,

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, cette partie de noirceur qui est tapie en toi je n'en ai pas peur car il fait partie de toi. Je t'accepte tout ton être Magnus Bane et ça personne ne pourra le changer, concernant ton père bon on va dire que je ne suis pas très fan aussi de rencontrer mon beau-père gloussa Alec

Il ria aussi, il se mit à caresser sa joue d'un geste de douceur.

\- N'aie pas peur de qui tu es, tu es le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Le grand magnifique Magnus le fabuleux qui ne flanche jamais devant personne, et ce n'est pas une ridicule chauve-souris qui aime manipuler les autres à son profit pourra dire ce qu'elle veut mais tu es toi confessa Alec

Le sorcier le regarda avec reconnaissance et le serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- D'ailleurs j'ai une demande pour toi questionna Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Comme je passe quasiment chaque soir ici avant de repartir à l'institut, que dirais-tu que j'emménage ici proposa Alec

\- Hum laisse-moi réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait avoir comme conséquence pour moi si tu emménages,déja je pourrais te faire l'amour sans que tu repartes à l'institut à chaque fois même pendant ton jour de congé, le fait que nous pourrions prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble tous les matins et dîner dans le monde, le fait de te voir torse nu avec un jogging qui descend négligement sur tes hanches. Oui j'accepte que tu emménages chez moi accepta Magnus

\- Rien que ça tu veux que j'emménage avec toi ria Alec

\- Oui et en plus on pourra baptiser le loft susurra Magnus en l'embrassa dans le cou

\- C'est vrai j'ai toujours voulu que tu me fasses l'amour dans la cuisine taquina Alec

Magnus se leva en le tenant pour l'emmener dans la cuisine, il le posa sur le plan de travail et se mit entre ses jambes.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer proposa Magnus en le picorant dans le cou

Il sourit niaisement avant de se laisser dans l'étreinte de son amant, ils firent l'amour dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans leur lit pour terminer la soirée. Dans un autre lieu Camille fulminait devant le refus d'Alec de l'aider,

\- Comment ce petit imbécile peut me faire cet affront en rejetant mon offre, je suis sûr que s'il était un mortel il m'aurait supplié de faire de lui un immortel sans perdre ses runes cracha Camille en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle avant d'être empalé et de finir en cendres, son agresseur fit un sourire béat.

\- Oh je suis trop contente, maintenant je peux être la dirigeante du clan de New-York et m'approcher de mon sire s'exclama l'agresseur d'une voix enfantine

Des pas et des voix vinrent vers elle, elle disparut dans l'ombre. Raphaël s'approcha et vit les cendres de Camille,

\- Vous croyez que ce sont les cendres de Camille déduisit la femme asiatique

\- C'est elle, mais je me demande qui a pu faire ça, mais une chose est certaines c'est que cette personne est la nouvelle dirigeante du clan et cette personne va venir vers nous très prochainement expliqua Raphaël

\- Tu as une idée de qui ça peut-être demanda son seconde

\- Non mais d'après l'odeur c'est un vampire déclara Raphaël

Elle hocha la tête, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel Dumort. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait emménagé chez Magnus, tous était ravi pour lui. Celui-ci remarqua aussi que son parabataï ne sentait pas bien,

\- Jace, tu es sûr que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, je vais bien rassura Jace

Clary et Jace n'avaient pas encore dévoilé à Alec et ni aux autres de la résurrection de Jace par l'ange Raziel, le directeur sentait qu'il cachait quelques choses de grave.

\- Magnus et toi êtes heureux de vivre ensemble demanda Jace

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Super, par contre j'aurais besoin de ton aide sur un truc demanda Jace

\- Vas-y encouragea Alec

Le blond était mal à l'aise avant de souffler,

\- Je voudrais savoir quel est le meilleur endroit pour emmener Clary à un rencard questionna Jace

\- Tu veux emmener Clary en rencard répéta Alec choqué

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais à un rencard grommela Jace

\- Non c'est juste que tu as l'habitude d'aller dans ton club de lecture ironisa Alec

\- Magnus est en train de déteindre sur toi remarqua Jace

\- Si tu veux, Magnus m'emmène dans des pays où c'est romantique révéla Alec

\- Ok tu ne m'aide pas soupira Jace

\- Demande à Izzy, elle le sait proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla du bureau de son frère, celui-ci s'étira avant de retourner dans ses dossiers. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre de son bureau pour se changer les idées, il entendit toquer et regarda le chasseur qui entra dans la pièce.

\- Je suis venu donner les rapports décréta le chasseur

\- Merci Underhill remercia Alec

Celui-ci le regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de partir, le Veela haussa les épaules. Il entendit toquer à nouveau avant de voir Raphaël,

\- Bonjour Raphaël salua Alec

\- Bonjour, je suis venue te faire part que nous n'avons pas retrouvé la personne qui a tué Camille commenta Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils discutèrent un peu sur les banalités et de la prochaine réunion du monde obscur avant que le vampire le laisse, Alec réfléchissait aux événements récents.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche pensa Alec en pressentant une mauvaise chose

Il se leva et alla dans la salle des opérations, Jace était en train de somnoler sur le moniteur.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé va dormir un peu avant ton rencard avec Clary proposa Alec

\- Non, je fais des cauchemars et je ne suis pas fatigué rassura Jace avant de bailler

Alec roula des yeux et traîna son frère par le bras dans sa chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de le prendre dans ses bras, celui-ci le regarda éberlué devant ce geste.

\- Tu sais qu'on n'est plus des enfants déclara Jace

\- Je sais répondit Alec

\- Tu sais que Magnus va probablement vouloir me tuer en me voyant dans le lit avec toi déduisit Jace

\- Je sais, et rassures-toi il ne va pas le prendre mal car tu vas simplement dormir près de moi un moment pour te remettre un peu d'aplomb conseilla Alec

\- D'accord merci Alec remercia Jace

\- De rien maintenant essaye de dormir un peu conseilla Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de s'endormir près de son frère, il sourit avant de remarquer la pâleur du visage de Jace. Lilith sourit de victoire devant sa manipulation,

\- Encore un peu de patience et ainsi le fruit sera bon pour être cueillis gloussa Lilith

\- J'ai hâte de commencer maman renchérit Jonathan

Elle lui caressa la joue avant de sourire de joie,

\- Vos deux âmes sont liés, s'il t'arrive quelque chose et il en va de même pour lui, je suis en train de l'influencer pour qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même pour mieux le manipuler à ma guise expliqua Lilith avec un sourire de sadisme

Jace se réveilla en sursaut avant de chercher quelques choses dans sa chambre, Alec posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Jonathan était ici déclara Jace

\- Jace c'était un cauchemar, Jonathan est mort rassura Alec

Il passa la main sur son visage avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Depuis quelques jours je rêve que je tue Clary et vous tous dans mes rêves avant d'entre le rire de Jonathan raconta Jace

Il le calma en le serrant dans ses bras,

\- C'est un cauchemar rassura Alec

\- Je sais souffla Jace

Il le laissa seul dans sa chambre après que celui-ci l'ait rassuré, il entra dans le loft de Magnus.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Rien Jace dort mal ses jours-ci à cause de ces cauchemars révéla Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Lilith se rendit dans un endroit sur terre et attendit quand elle se tourna en entendant un bruit, elle vit Jace s'approcher d'elle qui s'inclina devant elle.

\- Tu vas m'aider sourit Lilith

Jace ne répondit rien vu qu'il était complètement envoûté, Jonathan s'approcha et vit Jace complètement sous la magie de sa mère.

\- Maintenant tu es à notre pourvoir ricana Jonathan

\- Pas encore mon fils il reste beaucoup de choses à faire pour qu'il soit complet déclara Lilith

\- Comment ça demanda son fils

Elle lui expliqua les démarches à suivre ce qui le fit rire encore plus, Jace se réveilla debout devant sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi pensa Jace en passant la main sur son visage

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre des origines d'Alec et la disparation de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Personne n'aime pas Camille XD je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu mettre le chapitre hier soir mais j'étais trop fatiguer par ma semaine de que j'avais.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Magnus versa quelques gouttes dans une potion sous le regard admiratif d'Alec, il claqua des doigts pour terminer la potion. Il mit la potion dans un coffre avec d'autres potions,

\- Je suis impressionné par toi quand tu fais de la magie admira Alec

\- Merci mon petit Nephilims sourit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs tu as des sorts que tu aimes c'est-à-dire que tu préfères questionna Alec curieux sur le sujet

\- Disons que non, tous les sorciers n'ont pas de sort en particulier qu'il aime bien mais pour te répondre il y en a bien une que j'aime bien répondit Magnus en rangeant son matériel

\- C'est quoi interrogea Alec

\- Eh bien sur l'endurance sexuelle gloussa Magnus

Il rougit furieusement devant la réponse de son amant, celui-ci se mit à rire avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Alec lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser, Magnus ressentit du désir chez son amant. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelque temps celui-ci commençait à avoir une sexualité débordante ce qui était loin de lui déplaire, il recula en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller à l'institut questionna Magnus

\- Si, en plus ma mère sera là dans quelques heures révéla Alec

\- Bon la mama Lightwood je l'adore mais le papa Lightwood je le crains depuis qu'il s'est que j'ai dépucelé son fils ricana Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement devant la remarque de son amant, il se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant. Il fit exprès de faire rouler ses muscles devant le sorcier qui appréciait la vue avec délectation,

\- Je vais y aller avant que maman arrive et me reproche d'être toujours au loft au lieu de faire mon travail sourit Alec

\- Elle dit ça mais elle s'est très bien que les Vélane ne peuvent s'empêcher de rester auprès de leur compagnon déclara Magnus

\- C'est vrai, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi renchérit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je le sais gloussa Magnus

Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, il frotta sa marque avec son nez ce qui fit grogner l'asiatique.

\- Alec arrête ça parce que tu es en train de me chauffer là gronda Magnus

\- Qui te dit que je veux arrêter susurra Alec dans son cou

Il le fit relever sa tête et le regarda et il vit du désir dans ses yeux en plus de ses émotions, le Veela entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa en lui faisant baiser-papillons dans son cou avant de descendre vers le bas. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Magnus avant de prendre son membre en bouche pour lui faire une fellation, le sorcier s'agrippa à sa table en poussant des râles de plaisir. Il jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui se révéla de sa position pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Magnus passa sa main dans son jogging et masturba le membre d' Alec qui se déversa, il recula et lécha ses doigts d'un air appréciateur. L'archer siffla comme un chant d'oiseau, ils s'embrassèrent avec plein de désir pour l'un et l'autre. Plus tard Alec se rendit à l'institut en sifflotant joyeusement après avoir fait l'amour à Magnus, il se rendit dans son bureau et vit sa mère à sa place. Elle le regarda sévèrement à cause de son retard,

\- Tu es en retard Alec remarqua Maryse

\- Je sais et je suis désolé maman s'excusa Alec en s'approchant d'elle

Il lui fit la bise avant de se mettre debout en face d'elle, celle-ci le scruta.

\- Izzy m'a dit que tu arrivais assez tard à l'institut depuis quelque temps décréta Maryse

\- Je…enfin…Magnus bredouilla Alec rouge

Elle leva la main pour stopper son fils dans ses explications, elle passa sur un autre sujet en lui racontant ce qui se passait avec l'enclave. Jace entra dans le bureau, Maryse vint le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Je t'ai cherché partout où est-ce que tu étais demanda Maryse

\- Je suis juste sorti prendre l'air c'est tout répondit Jace

Alec fronça les sourcils devant le mensonge de son parabataï, il conclut que celui-ci avait dû sortir boire un verre avec Clary. Le blond sortit du bureau pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement, l'archer le suivit pour demander des explications à son frère.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais réellement demanda Alec

\- J'étais avec Luke, je suis parti le voir pour avoir des renseignements sur mes parents parce que depuis quelque temps je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait pendant quelques heures avant de me réveiller dans un endroit où je me rappelle pas être allé expliqua Jace en se prenant la tête

\- Tu veux que je reste à l'institut pour que je te surveille proposa Alec

\- Non je ne veux pas que tu fasses faux bon à Magnus réfuta Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il comprendra que je veux rester avec toi en plus c'est normal que je veux prendre soin de toi sourit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Et si Magnus me transforme en cochon d'inde parce que tu as dormi avec moi décréta Jace

Il roula des yeux devant la peur de son frère envers son amant,

\- Jace, Magnus dit toujours ça pour faire peur aux gens mais crois-moi il est doux comme un agneau souffla Alec

\- Peut-être avec toi mais envers moi c'est le peroxyder par-ci la blondasse par-là déclara Jace

\- La chose qui sert de parabataï à mon amant renchérit Magnus entrant dans la salle

\- La chose qui sert de...Non je ne suis pas une chose espèce de sorcier à la noix jura Jace

\- Tu as mis cinq secondes pour réaliser ce que je venais de dire ricana Magnus

Ils commencèrent à se chicaner sous les yeux exaspérés d'Alec, Clary et Izzy avec Simon vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Salut Magnus, salua Izzy

\- Salut ma belle, biscuit et rat-boy sourit Magnus

\- Mais sérieusement les gars, quand est-ce que vous allez m'appeler par mon prénom au lieu du vampire ou rat-boy râla Simon

Le sorcier ricana moqueusement devant le râlement de Simon, il leur proposa d'aller en boîte ce soir. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, arrivé le soir Alec était assis sur le lit entrain de regarder Magnus se maquiller pour la soirée en boîte.

\- Tu sais que même sans ton maquillage, je te trouve beau complimenta Alec

\- Merci Alexander, mais sache que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn doit être fabuleux et magnifique dans tous les contextes se vanta Magnus en se jetant des fleurs

Il rigola devant l'excentricité de son compagnon avant de passer avec lui dans un portail pour aller en boîte, ils rejoignirent le groupe. Simon était avec Maia les mains joints, Izzy était pressé de rentrer dans la boîte alors que Jace échangeait un baiser avec Clary.

\- Tu es parfait Magnus complimenta Izzy

\- Je devais être parfait pour la soirée, le grand magnifique sorcier que je suis doit être éblouissant sourit Magnus en se tournant sur lui-même

Alec balança la tête, son compagnon s'accrocha à son bras et l'entraîna suivis du groupe à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Magnus les emmena dans un coin privé et fit signe au serveur pour les servir,

\- C'est trop cool, tu viens Clary on va danser sur la piste proposa Isabelle

\- Oui, accepta Clary

Elles allèrent sur la piste de danse pour danser, le serveur ramena des boissons pour eux. Jace commença à boire avec modérations, Simon était en train de discuter avec sa petite amie. Alec regarda sa sœur en train de danser avec Clary sur la piste de danse, Magnus sirotait son verre en caressant la nuque de son compagnon. Ils restèrent comme cela durant la soirée quand Jace se leva subitement et alla dans une pièce en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir proposa Alec en se levant

Il rejoignit son frère dans la pièce où il était, celui-ci avait son épée séraphique dans les mains. Il mit la main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter avant qu'il menace son parabataï,

\- Calme-toi mec, c'est moi rassura Alec

\- Je suis désolé Alec s'excusa Jace en rangeant son épée

\- Tu as l'air d'être à cran remarqua Alec

\- C'est juste que j'ai cru que Jonathan était entré ici révéla Jace

\- Jace, Jonathan est mort rassura Alec

\- Je le sais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que quelque chose cloche avec moi avoua Jace en passant la main sur son visage effrayé

\- Ecoute voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va rentrer tous les deux à l'institut ensuite je vais dormir près de toi comme quand on était gosse d'accord proposa Alec

\- Magnus va me transformer en cochon d'inde s'exclama Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas il dit ça pour faire peur allez viens on rentre proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer avec son frère après qu'ils aient envoyé un message aux autres, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Jace,

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée s'excusa Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas et puis c'est bien de se retrouver tous les deux sourit Alec

\- Attention on dirait que je te fais l'effet nargua Jace

\- Pas la moindre du monde, je pense que je t'admirais c'est tout avoua Alec

\- Parce que dans les bras de Magnus c'est l'amour fou conclu Jace

\- Plus que tu ne le crois sourit Alec

Le blond se leva et alla dans son armoire, il revint avec une bouteille d'alcool avec deux verres. L'archer leva un sourcil en voyant la bouteille d'alcool, Jace versa l'alcool pour eux.

\- Tu sais que j'ai un niveau zéro pour la résistance en alcool décréta Alec

\- Je sais mais on est que tous les deux alors ça va rassura Jace

Ils commencèrent à boire tous les deux en discutant tout en riant, les filles rentrèrent avec Magnus qui était venu récupérer son compagnon. Ils entendirent les deux rigoler assez fort dans tout l'institut, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Jace et les virent par terre en train de rire. Alec regarda les nouveaux arrivants,

\- Mon amour remarqua Alec en tanguant dangereusement

Il tomba dans les bras de Magnus qui remarqua l'odeur d'alcool dans son haleine,

\- Tu as bu conclu Magnus

\- Je n'ai bu que la moitié d'un verre déclara Alec en tanguant complètement ivre

\- La moitié hein ironisa Izzy en levant la bouteille vide

\- T'es méchant Izzy brailla Jace ivre

\- Oui, t'es méchante, en plus ta cuisine est immangeable renchérie Alec

La jeune femme roula des yeux devant le comportement d'ivrognes de ses frères, Jace s'approcha de sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Clary, je t'adore plus que tout au monde même plus qu'Alec déclara Jace

\- Jace, mais je croyais que tu m'aimais pleurnicha Alec

\- Non c'est Clary que j'aime en plus elle s'est faire des runes nargua Jace

Le Veela tapa des pieds avant de se tourner vers son sorcier et le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Ben moi Magnus sait faire de la magie et puis il est trop balèze n'est-ce pas mon amour déclara Alec

\- Oui je suis balèze sourit Magnus amusé par la situation

\- Moi Clary me donne tout ce que je veux et toi nargua Jace

\- Ben Magnus me donne toujours sa sucette alors que toi tu n'as pas de sucette répliqua Alec ivre

Tous se turent devant la déclaration d'Alec, Isabelle éclata de rire alors que Jace commença à sangloter en disant qu'Alec avait le droit d'avoir des sucettes alors que lui il n'avait pas de bonbon.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il est pigé ce que vient de dire Alec gloussa Clary

\- Tu sais les blonds mettant beaucoup de temps avant de réaliser quelques choses ricana Magnus

Alec commença à chanter faussement sur le lit de Jace alors que celui-ci pianotait sur son bureau en le prenant pour un piano, Magnus le fit descendre du lit.

\- On rentre ta prestation est terminé mon chou ria Magnus

\- Non je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison bouda Alec comme un enfant

\- Tu ne veux pas de sucette proposa Magnus ce qui fit rire Izzy et Clary

\- Oh que oui on y va à la maison maintenant s'exclama Alec de joie

Il commença à zigzaguer vers la porte, Magnus le suivit quand il passa près d'une plante dont les feuilles le frôlèrent. Alec vit la scène avant de prendre sa stèle,

\- Hé toi la feuille, comment oses-tu toucher à mon compagnon misérable créature fulmina Alec ivre

\- Alexander gloussa Magnus devant la scène de jalousie de son compagnon

Pendant plusieurs minutes il fit une scène à la plante qui avait touché Magnus, Isabelle se rendit plusieurs fois aux toilettes tellement elle riait avec Clary. Jace soutenait son frère ivre-mort avant de commencer à imiter un canard en clamant qu'il voulait voler avec eux ce qui choqua beaucoup sa sœur, le couple entra dans le loft. Alec faillit trébucher sur le tapis,

\- Alexander est-ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Oui tout va bien, c'est juste que le tapis ne m'aime pas commenta Alec en tirant la langue au tapis

Le sorcier l'emmena se coucher dans la chambre, celui-ci commença à se coller à son amant en le déshabillant. Il commença à l'exciter avant de s'endormir à moitié sur le torse de Magnus, celui-ci soupira amusé avant de se calmer pour aller dormir en mettant la couverture sur lui. Le lendemain le réveil fut pénible pour le Veela, - il avait l'impression d'avoir cogné plusieurs fois sa tête dans un mur,

\- Bordel grommela Alec sa tête dans les coussins

\- Tout va bien mon chéri gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus, j'ai la migraine pleurnicha Alec

Il sourit et soigna sa gueule de bois, ils passèrent la journée dans le lit pour Alec qui était sous les petits soins de Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard l'archer revenait de l'institut en se dirigeant vers le loft quand il entendit des clochettes, il se rendit vers le son quand il vit la Vélane de la première fois qui était parmi les deux autres.

\- Fils de Lana, je savais que tu allais te diriger vers moi déduisit la Vélane

\- Que veux-tu questionna Alec

\- Tu avais promis de nous rendre visite et la matriarche s'impatiente de te rencontrer révéla la jeune femme

\- Je vois, je viendrai comme promis vous voir dans quelques jours promis Alec

\- Très bien, viens avec ton marqué décréta la Vélane en se transformant pour partir

Elle s'en alla en laissant Alec seul, il rentra chez son compagnon et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

\- Il est temps aussi de découvrir tes origines mon amour, tu as toujours retardé ce moment depuis un moment déjà souligna Magnus

\- Je le sais mais je pense qu'il est temps de savoir mes origines et aussi de comprendre comment contrôler mes pouvoirs commenta Alec en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Je viendrai avec toi signala Magnus

Il hocha la tête, il mit sa famille au courant de son projet de rencontrer la matriarche.

\- Je vais prendre ta place temporairement rassura Jace en lui mettant la main sur son épaule

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi questionna Alec inquiet de la santé de son frère

\- Ne t'en fait pas moi pour mais concentres-toi sur tes pouvoirs de Veela et comment les contrôler décréta Jace

\- D'accord, parabataï proposa Alec

\- Parabataï répondit Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils se séparèrent de leur câlin fraternel, il serra sa sœur et ses parents.

\- Veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien Magnus demanda Maryse

\- J'y veillerai rassura Magnus

Il fit un portail et les deux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent en Estonie.

\- C'est très beau comme endroit remarqua Alec

\- Oui renchérit Magnus

Ils allèrent vers le nord de la colline, ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière quand Magnus remarqua de la magie autour d'eux.

\- On est encerclé remarqua Magnus

Le temps qu'ils se mettent en garde, ils furent immobilisés dans un courant de vent. Alec laissa couler son pouvoir et entama sa transformation en Veela, il repoussa difficilement le courant. Le sorcier vint le rejoindre et vit plusieurs femmes d'une grande beauté autour d'eux,

\- Que venez-vous faire chez nous questionna la cheffe

\- Je suis venu rencontrer la matriarche des Vélane répondit Alec toujours sous sa forme

\- Tu es un Veela reconnu la cheffe

\- Exact et je suis Alexander Gédéon Trueblood se présenta Alec

\- Le fils de Lana conclut la chef

Elles s'écartèrent et la chef leur fit signe de la suivre, l'archer rétracta ses pouvoirs et regarda son compagnon qui hocha la tête. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à un village, ils s'extasièrent devant la beauté du village. Magnus remarqua plusieurs Veela travaillé pendant que les Vélane étaient en train de chanter et danser, ils arrivèrent vers une grande maison fait à la base d'un arbre.

\- La matriarche vous attend à l'intérieur prévint la chef

\- Très bien répondit Alec

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, ils virent une femme assez âgée aux cheveux blond platine fumant une pipe chinoise dans une chaise à bascule. Elle regarda le couple arrivé,

\- Ainsi donc tu es le fils de Lana déclara la vieille femme

\- C'est vous la matriarche conclue Alec

\- C'est exact, je suis la Vélane la plus âgée du village, on m'a parlé de ta capacité de te transformer signala la matriarche

\- Oui, je peux me transformer renchérit Alec

Elle cracha une fumée avant de se lever, elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle le scruta de ses yeux, Alec sentit ses traits de Veela apparaître sans avoir aucun contrôle dessus. Elle sourit avant de retourner à sa chaise

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es bien le fils de Lana sourit la matriarche

\- Lana était mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère et c'est Maryse ma mère rectifia Alec

\- Certes elle est ta génitrice mais c'est Lana ta vraie mère claqua la vieille femme

Le couple comprit que la matriarche n'aimait pas qu'on la contredise, elle se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Et toi tu es son marqué déduit la femme

\- Oui je suis Magnus Bane, grand Sorcier de Brooklyn se présenta Magnus

Elle tira de la fumée sur sa pipe,

\- Un sorcier ? Eh bien non seulement tu es le premier Veela qui possède une transformation mais en plus tu es lié avec un sorcier ce qui te confère son immortalité se réjouit la matriarche

\- Je suis venu voir pour que vous puissiez me parler de mes origines et de mes pouvoirs questionna Alec

La vieille femme le regarda avant de cracher de la fumée, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

\- Lana était la plus puissante Vélane que toutes les générations précédant n'ont jamais eue, elle était aussi très belle. Elle fut la seule Vélane a posséder des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus comme le ciel, en te regardant je la vois à travers toi raconta la vieille femme en observant Alec

\- Vous l'avez connu questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je l'ai connu. Mon compagnon est un Veela ce qui fait que nous avons une longévité assez longue mais nous ne sommes pas immortelles contrairement aux autres fées expliqua la matriarche

\- Ma mère Vélane demanda Alec

\- Comme tout le monde le sait, à l'approche de leur vingtième anniversaire chaque Vélane doit se trouver leur compagnon car sinon ils meurent de chagrin. Ta mère avait commencé à rechercher son compagnon, elle s'est liée à un chasseur d'ombre de ce fait elle la suivit dans son monde. Elle était très heureuse avec lui mais l'ironie du sort a fallu que son compagnon meurt ce qui entraîna sa mort raconta la matriarche

\- Vous parlez d'elle avec respect remarqua Magnus

Elle hocha la tête en posant sa pipe, elle se mit debout de sa chaise.

\- Elle était ma meilleure amie mais aussi elle était une légende car elle était plus féroce que nous tous réunis répondit la matriarche

\- Je comprends souffla Magnus

Alec pensa son ancêtre, il leva la tête pour regarder la vieille femme.

\- Parlez-moi de pouvoir des Vélane demanda Alec

\- Les pouvoirs des Vélane s'obtiennent quand ils ont trouvé leur compagnon, après le rituel de marquage et l'accouplement le Vélane et son compagnon ont un lien qui peut ressentir les émotions de l'un et de l'autre. Je pense que vous saviez ce que je dis n'est-ce pas demanda la Vélane âgée

Ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer, ils se regardèrent avec amour en ressentant leur lien.

\- Est-ce que leur compagnon ont des pouvoirs aussi questionna Magnus

\- Non réfuta la Vélane

Alec prit la main de Magnus et le serra dans la sienne pour le soutenir, la vieille femme les scruta d'un air songeur.

\- As-tu eu tes chaleurs questionna la matriarche

\- Mes chaleurs répéta Alec confus

\- Oui tes chaleurs, les Vélane entrent dans un cycle de chaleur que nous appelons Rappel expliqua la matriarche

Le Veela rougit et se tourna vers son amant qu'il rougit encore plus, elle soupira exaspérer. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Il va falloir refaire toute ton éducation, enfin tu verrais ça plus tard mais pour le moment sache qu'un Rappel se fait tous les cinq mois pour les Vélane et pour les Veela se fait tous les quatre mois expliqua la matriarche

Il acquiesça en avalant sa salive difficilement, Magnus ressentit la gêne et l'impatience dans son lien avec Alec. Elle tapa dans ses mains et d'autres Vélanes vinrent dans la pièce,

\- Bien, nous allons festoyer pour te souhaiter la bienvenue mais avant tu devras retirer tes runes déclara la matriarche

\- Si je retire mes runes je mourrai réfuta Alec

Elle roula des yeux avant de prendre sa pipe pour fumer,

\- C'est une métaphore, tu vas juste te laver pour que tes runes s'effacent pour un moment expliqua la chef du village

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il se laissait conduire vers un bassin pour se laver, le sorcier se tourna vers la femme.

\- Et moi demanda Magnus

\- Tu seras préparé aussi, d'ailleurs je voulais te parler en privé sans qu'Alexander soit là proposa la matriarche

\- Que voulez-vous parler avec moi questionna Magnus

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque choses que tu devrais écouter décréta la vieille femme

Il écouta ce que la chef avait à lui dire, puis les Vélane l'emmenèrent prendre son bain à son tour. Alec était en train de se baigner dans un lac, il ressortit en s'enroulant dans la serviette et il trouva d'autres vêtements à la place des siens. Il retrouva Magnus dehors qui l'attendait, celui-ci le regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire gourmand.

\- Tu es très beau mon petit Veela susurra Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu es splendide mon sorcier complimenta Alec

Ils étaient vêtus d'un pantalon avec un morceau de tissus par-dessus, ils étaient torse nu. Les Vélane les emmenèrent ou tout le monde était en train de manger, le couple passa quelques jours avec eux avant de rentrer à New-York. Alec entra dans l'institut, Izzy le vit et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Je t'ai manqué on dirait rigola Alec

\- Plus que tu ne le crois alors comment s'est là-bas demanda Izzy

\- Fabuleux mais d'abord je dois voir Jace glissa Alec

Elle hocha la tête, il se dirigea vers son bureau et vit que celle-ci était vide. Il chercha Jace partout dans l'institut avant de se servir de sa rune de parabataï, il ne le sentit pas ce qui commença à l'inquiéter. Il alla demander à Clary où était Jace,

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu répondit Clary

\- Merde Jace où es-tu se demanda Alec inquiet

Celui-ci se rendit où étaient Lilith et Jonathan, il s'inclina devant Lilith qui souriait perfide.

\- Nous allons commencer notre première phase du plan gloussa Lilith

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation d'Ithuriel et une nouvelle représentante. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Merci pour ton soutien, et oui Alec ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool et aussi la découverte de ses origines.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Maryse classa des documents pour son fils le temps qu'il arrive à l'institut, elle soupira en redressant sur la chaise. Elle repensa à ses deux derniers jours sur la disparition de son autre fils Jace, celui-ci était revenu ne souvenant pas où il avait été. Alec avait décrété que son parabataï devait avoir raison sur le fait que Jonathan était peut-être en vie car ils avaient trouvé plusieurs corps de terrestre sans vie, elle pensa aussi à Alec depuis son retour à l'Estonie pour voir le peuple de Vélane. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé ayant appris ses origines, elle ferma les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il a pu trouver là-bas,

\- Tu as l'air songeuse remarqua une voix

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son mari devant elle, il entra dans le bureau et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Je pense à nos enfants révéla Maryse

\- Le fait que l'un d'eux est en train de devenir à moitié fou et l'autre a complètement changé depuis son retour de chez les Vélane questionna Robert

\- En autres et tu as oublié Izzy qui est en train de voir quelqu'un en ce moment gloussa Maryse

\- Tu sais la concernant ça fait des années que j'ai abandonnées de courir après tous les hommes qui s'approchent d'elle soupira Robert déconcerté

\- Si toi tu as abandonné le combat ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Alec sourit Maryse amusée

Il rigola devant la révélation de sa femme, il se redressa sur la chaise.

\- Alec t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas questionna Robert

\- Non pas pour l'instant, et de ton côté questionna Maryse à son tour

\- Je suis dans le même bateau que toi en tout cas répondit Robert

Alec entra dans son bureau et vit ses parents,

\- Maman, papa salua Alec

\- Bonjour fils salua Robert

\- Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? demanda Maryse

\- Ça va répondit Alec

\- Tu as l'a de bonne heure remarqua Maryse

\- Magnus avait un client assez tôt répondit Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui donner sa place de directeur, il s'installa et regarda ses parents devant lui. Sa mère passa derrière son père et le regardèrent.

\- Je pense que vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de mon séjour chez les Vélane supposa Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête, il soupira longuement.

\- J'ai rencontré la matriarche, elle m'a parlé de Lana puis elle m'a proposé de m'entraîner à mieux contrôler mes pouvoirs raconta Alec

\- Est-ce que tu arrives à mieux à les contrôler questionna Robert

\- Oui, j'ai acquis d'autres pouvoirs répondit Alec

\- Et Magnus questionna Maryse

\- Il a appris aussi des choses sur les potions que les Vélane font révéla Alec

\- Je vois et concernant votre lien questionna Robert

\- Notre lien est toujours pareil, nous ressentons les émotions de l'un et de l'autre répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- D'accord, nous allons te laisser signala Robert en se levant

Maryse lui indiqua les travaux déjà fait avant de sortir du bureau avec son mari, Alec se pencha sur son travail avant de lever la tête pour voir son amant dans le bureau.

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit toute la vérité conclue Magnus en s'asseyant sur la chaise

\- Si je leur disais toute la vérité, ils auraient été malheureux répondit Alec en regardant son compagnon

\- Alexander, ils sont tes parents et ils doivent savoir toute la vérité à ton propos pensa Magnus

\- Que je suis considéré plus comme le fils de Lana que celui de Maryse ou le fait que depuis mon retour je suis devenu plus Veela que Shadowhunter répliqua Alec

\- Alexander, je comprends mais il faut que tu leur dises la vérité souligna Magnus

Alec détourna le regard, Magnus soupira longuement devant l'obstination de son amant. Le Veela sentit la contrariété de son amant, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux,

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas souffla Alec en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou

\- Je le sais mais il faut que tu dises à tes parents toute la vérité conseilla Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Lors de leur séjour chez les Vélane, Alec avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et sa transformation sans qu'il soit épuisé après l'avoir utilisé mais à chaque transformation sa personnalité changeait pour être plus proche des Veela que des Shadowhunter.

\- Il faut que tu leur dises la vérité mon amour, si tu veux je t'accompagne proposa Magnus

\- Pas maintenant, s'il te plait nous revenons de là-bas et je veux reprendre un peu mes marques avant de leur révéler ce qui s'est passé déclara Alec

\- Comme tu voudras mais il faudra tôt ou tard que tu leur révèles la vérité suggéra Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Clary entra dans le bureau avec le visage inquiet.

\- Pardon de déranger mais on a un problème déclara la rousse

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de moniteur et elle leur montra la caméra où ils virent un démon attaquer sauvagement un terrestre, celui-ci faisait absorber un pouvoir au terrestre avant de repartir comme il était venu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce démon, c'est la première fois que je le vois observa Alec

Magnus regarda la caméra avec le visage grave, Izzy vint près d'eux et vit le démon. Il se tourna vers sa sœur,

\- Tu as déjà vu ce démon questionna Alec

\- Jamais vu de ma vie, mais je commence à penser que Jace a raison en disant que c'est peut-être Jonathan supposa Izzy

\- D'ailleurs où il est se demanda Alec en touchant la rune de parabataï

\- Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il allait à la cité des os pour se faire soigner ses moments d'absence répondit Izzy en passa une main sur son épaule

\- J'espère qu'il va aller mieux pensa Alec

Le sorcier vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le soutenir, ils rentrèrent au loft. Alec était sur le rempart de la balustrade en train de regarder la ville, Magnus vint le rejoindre avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il le but à petit gorgé avant de scruter la ville à nouveau,

\- A peine on est rentré qu'il y a des problèmes partout soupira Alec lassé

\- Tout le monde à son lot de problèmes quotidiens mon chou, même moi sourit Magnus

Il le regarda amusé, il but son chocolat chaud en regardant son amant.

\- Quel genre de problème as-tu demanda Alec

Magnus soupira et regarda son amant,

\- J'ai un sorcier qui veut mon poste de grand sorcier de Brooklyn révéla Magnus

\- Qui est-ce questionna Alec

\- Un sorcier qui est mon rival depuis plusieurs années et aujourd'hui il convoite encore mon titre soupira Magnus lassitude

Alec le prit par la main pour le réconforter et le soutenir, le sorcier le remercia en sentant son réconfort et son soutien ainsi que son amour. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se diriger doucement vers leur chambre où ils firent l'amour, l'asiatique regarda son amant endormi en se souvenant des paroles de la matriarche des Vélane lui avait dit. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'endormir, pendant ce temps Lilith regardait Jace à genoux devant elle qui lui souriait.

\- Mère appela Jonathan

\- Mon fils adoré sourit Lilith

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais exécuter ma vengeance questionna son fils

\- Voyons, voyons mon petit démon je viens de débuter la première phase et tu veux passer à l'action tout de suite. Il faut que tu patientes encore un peu d'ailleurs mon fils décréta Lilith en s'approchant de lui

Elle lui coupa la paume de la main, quelques gouttes de sang de Jonathan tombèrent par terre. Elle le récupéra avant de s'avancer vers Jace,

\- Trouve-moi plusieurs disciples ensuite ramenées-les moi immédiatement ordonna Lilith en lui donnant la fiole

\- Entendu ma reine répondit Jace simplement

Il s'en alla en laissant la mère et le fils, elle sourit perfide et fit un mouvement de main autour d'elle pour s'habiller d'un tailleur.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas demanda son fils

\- Je vais acquérir une potion pour qu'il soit totalement en mon pouvoir sourit Lilith

\- Et où est-ce que tu vas trouver ça questionna Jonathan

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Lilith en l'embrassant sur la joue

Les lèvres du démon laissaient une trace de brûlure sur la joue de son fils, elle se transformant en démon avant de s'envoler sous le regard désinvolte de Jonathan. Clary faisait des recherches dans les livres pour comprendre le comportement étrange de Jace, elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle leva la tête et vit Luke à sa porte accompagné de sa mère,

\- Maman, tu es revenu compris Clary en venant la prendre dans ses bras

\- Pour un moment mais il faut que je reparte pour Idris quand même répondit Jocelyn

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là sourit Clary

\- Moi de même alors raconte-moi ce que tu as vécu pendant mon absence proposa Jocelyn

Elle lui raconta tout confirmer par Luke, elle serra la main de sa fille.

\- Pour comprendre ce qui se passe, il faut voir Amatis proposa Luke

\- Tu pourrais arranger ça que je puisse la voir demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr accepta Luke en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille adoptive

La rousse ria sous l'ébouriffement,

\- Comment va Simon questionna Jocelyn

\- Il va très bien, il sort avec une fille adorable répondit Clary

\- Mais vous deux, vous n'étiez pas ensemble questionna Jocelyn confus

\- Si mais on est parti dans le royaume des fées et la reine des fées m'a piégée en me disant d'embrasser la personne dont je désirais le baiser ce qui fait que Simon a préféré rester ami avec moi raconta Clary en jouant avec son crayon noir

\- Je vois souffla Jocelyn

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle de moniteur, Jocelyn trouva Maryse en train de se pencher sur le moniteur.

\- Jocelyn, ça fait un bail salua Maryse

\- Oui, comment vas-tu demanda Jocelyn en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Très bien sourit Maryse

\- J'ai appris pour Max et je suis désolée pour la perte de ton fils surtout que c'est mon fils qui l'a tué ce qui me rend responsable s'excusa Jocelyn

\- Certes tu es responsable car tu aurais pu l'amener avec toi mais je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible pour le récupérer rassura Maryse

\- Merci Maryse remercia la rousse

Elles s'enlacèrent avant de partir vers le restaurant de Luke pour manger en famille, Izzy vint près de sa mère avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai fait à manger pour tout le monde proposa Izzy

\- J'arrive sourit Maryse

Ils allèrent tous dîner sans la présence d'Alec qui était chez Magnus, ils discutèrent d'ailleurs sur les deux amoureux. A l'hôtel Dumort Raphaël venait de rentrer de son escapade nocturne quand il remarqua quelqu'un dans sa chambre, il entra dans sa chambre en sortant ses crocs. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds pâle assez frêle était assis dans son canapé habillé d'une robe courte,

\- Qui es-tu questionna Raphaël froidement

\- Je suis Maureen Brown, la nouvelle chef du clan de Vampire après que je me sois débarrassé de Camille Belcourt révéla Maureen

\- Donc c'est toi qui l'as tuée déduisit Raphaël en s'approchant d'elle

\- Oui, maintenant je suis à la tête du clan et vous allez devoir m'obéir comme dit la loi vampire gloussa Maureen de joie

\- Si tu deviens la chef du clan de vampire, tu deviens aussi le représentant des vampires avoua Raphaël

\- C'est vrai que je dois assister aux réunions mortelles qu'ils proposeront mais au moins je pourrais voir mon sire riait Maureen d'un rire cristallin

Raphaël haussa les sourcils en l'entendant parler de son sire, il allait demander qui était son sire quand un message de feu apparut devant lui. Il lit le message de feu et se tourna vers l'adolescente,

\- Ça tombe à pics, il y a aura une réunion du monde obscur qui se tiendra dans quatre jours annonça Raphaël

\- Où est-ce que la réunion se tiendra-t-elle demanda Maureen ennuyé

\- A l'institut de New-York, je te montrerais où s'est si tu veux proposa Raphaël

\- D'accord sourit Maureen

Celle-ci le laissa seul dans sa chambre et se rendit dans une grande chambre pour elle seule en tant que chef de clan, elle sauta sur son lit en riant comme une enfant.

\- Enfin je vais retrouver mon sire soupira le jeune adolescent dans un soupir heureux

\- Quatre jours plus tard Alec convoqua les représentants du monde obscur pour discuter sur des accords qui voulait modifier, celui-ci accueillit Luke et la reine des fées avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, alors tu es enfin parti les voir conclus la reine des fées

\- C'est exacte votre majesté, je suis parti les voir confirma Alec

Elle sourit avant de rentrer dans la salle de réunion accompagnée de Luke, Russell entra dans le bâtiment ce qui irrita Alec qui le voyant lancer des regards dédaigneux et dégoûter aux autres présents.

\- Russell accueillit Alec en lui tendant la main

\- Lightwood salua Russell en entrant dans la salle de réunion

Il soupira agacé par le loup-garou, il tourna la tête et sourit de joie en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Magnus arriva et lui serra la main avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il lui lança un regard d'amour en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

\- S'il n'y avait que vous deux, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez envoyés en l'air déduisit Isabelle

\- Izzy, sois gentille et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre s'irrita Alec

Elle éclata de rire avant de tourner la tête pour voir le dernier représentant, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Maureen accompagnée de Raphaël.

\- Je vous présente Maureen et elle est devenu la nouvelle chef du clan révéla Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il indiqua où était la salle de réunion, il entra à sa suite pour parler. Alec s'installa et pivota vers Maureen,

\- Raphaël vous a expliqué un peu ce qu'on a fait comme accord questionna Alec

\- Un peu, mais c'est d'un ennuie. J'ai juste retenu l'essentiel de la réunion c'est tout mais je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup d'accord et que nous devons nous les vampires s'allier avec les loups-garous et les fées ainsi que les Shadowhunter soupira Maureen d'une geste que la réunion l'ennuyait terriblement

Le Veela se retint de lui lancer une pique sur l'importance de la réunion, il donna les nouvelles du jour concernant le démon qui sévissait dans la ville en s'en prenant au terrestre.

\- Ce démon n'est pas dans le répertoire des démons que nous avons répertorié jusqu'à maintenant expliqua Alec

\- Moi-même je n'ai jamais vu ça quand j'ai été un Shadowhunter renchérit Luke

\- Pareil pour moi renchérit la reine des fées

Magnus réfléchissait sur l'apparence du démon,

\- Je crois savoir à peu près quel genre de démon est-ce ajouta Magnus

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui,

\- C'est un démon assez puissant, il doit être sous les services d'un grand démon voire un prince des enfers supposa Magnus

\- Un prince des enfers demanda Russell et Maureen

Le sorcier les briefa rapidement sur les princes des enfers la chef vampire était prise d'effrois alors que Russel fit un visage grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire demanda Russell

\- Tout d'abord retrouvez ce démon ensuite le capturé pour savoir qui est son maître répondit Alec

\- Je vais mettre en place une équipe de soldats pour vous aider proposa la reine des fées

\- Et pour nous on va patrouiller dans le secteur en demandant aux vampires de bien vouloir nous rejoindre pour compléter les patrouilles proposa Luke en regardant Maureen

\- Comme vous voulez accepta Maureen pas intéressé par la réunion

Alec regarda Magnus qui hocha la tête pour demander aux sorciers de créer une barrière pour piéger le démon, il ajourna la réunion après avoir exploré d'autres points. L'archer se massa la nuque en soupirant en allant dans son bureau, il vit la porte ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'adolescent vampire dans son bureau

\- Maureen que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Alec

\- Je voudrais rencontrer mon sire et je sais qu'il vient ici assez souvent déclara Maureen

\- Ton sire, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles répondit Alec confus

\- Mon sire est Simon Lewis révéla Maureen

Alec fronça les sourcils devant la révélation de Maureen,

\- Simon questionna Alec

\- Oui, c'est mon sire alors je voudrais le voir demanda Maureen

\- Pour le moment Simon n'est pas ici et il ne vient que pour voir Clary répondit Alec

Elle fit un geste agacé devant la réponse d'Alec, elle commença à montrer ses crocs.

\- Je veux le voir demanda Maureen

\- Ecoutez, Simon ne vit pas ici et je vous conseille de vous calmer conseilla Alec

\- Je ne crois pas non menaça Maureen en sautant sur Alec

Il la reçut dans ses bras avant de la balancer par-dessus le canapé, elle se releva et essaya de se jeter sur lui pour le mordre. Alec essaya de la repousser, elle s'acharna sur lui en tentant de le mordre au cou. Il laissa son pouvoir de Veela couler en lui avant de la repousser violemment, ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand dans son bureau. Tout le monde entra dans le bureau pour voir ce qui se passait, Izzy et ses parents prirent un air choqué devant l'apparence d'Alec en Veela. Ses ailes avaient des reflets argentés, son masque étaient plus prononcée et aussi de couleur d'argenté. Mais ce qui les frappa ce sont les changements qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, ses cheveux étaient devenu argentés et étaient mi-longs. Ses mains étaient devenues des griffes, il se tourna vers ses parents et sa sœur qui le fixaient. Magnus entra dans le bureau et vit son amant sous sa forme de Veela, Maureen se releva et vit l'apparence d'Alec et resta stupéfaite par la vision qu'elle avait devant elle.

\- Tu es beau s'extasiât Maureen

\- Et toi tu es en état d'arrestation pour avoir essayé d'attaquer un Shadowhunter en violant les accords déclara Alec en sifflant qui ressemblait à un piaillement d'oiseau

Elle essaya de s'échapper mais Alec fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'attrapa, elle se débattit un moment avant de le mordre sur le bras pour qu'il la relâche. Elle s'enfuit malgré que Magnus avait aussi essayé de la stopper avec ses pouvoirs, Alec tenait son bras où la morsure de Maureen le faisait mal. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui

\- Montre moi demanda Magnus

Il lui montra son bras et il lui soigna la morsure, il siffla de douleur sous le traitement. Izzy s'approcha de son frère et toucha ses cheveux argentés,

\- Ça se voit que tu t'es entraîné là-bas remarqua Izzy en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Oui, elles m'ont beaucoup appris là-bas répondit Alec

Il regarda ses parents qui le regardèrent ébahis par son apparence, il sentit la main de son compagnon sur son épaule. Il le regarda et vit de l'amour et de la tendresse dans ses yeux, il sentit aussi sa sincérité. Il secoua la tête de dénégation en le regardant, il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front. Isabelle les regarda et comprit qu'ils cachaient quelques choses,

\- Nous allons vous laisser tranquille, il faut que tu envoie un rapport à l'enclave de ce qui vient de se passer et en même temps prévenir Raphaël Santiago pour qu'il soit de nouveau le chef du clan des vampires et le représentant des vampires conseilla Robert

\- Oui papa, je m'en occupe rassura Alec

\- D'accord répondit Robert

Ils sortirent du bureau en laissant les trois seuls, la jeune femme se tourna son frère et son beau-frère.

\- Vous cachez quelques choses, conclue Izzy

\- Izzy…commença Alec en regardant Magnus

\- Essaye de lui dire au moins à elle conseilla Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front et le laisser se confronter à sa sœur

Alec hocha la tête et reprit son apparence normal avant de soupirer, il invita sa sœur à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Alec, dis-moi ce que vous cachez Magnus et toi questionna Izzy inquiète

\- C'est juste que c'est difficile à dire décréta Alec

\- Dis-le quand même proposa Izzy en lui prenant la main

\- Quand j'ai été là-bas, elles m'ont appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs de Veela sans que je sois épuisé à chaque fois que je l'utilise. Mais à force de l'utiliser mes pouvoirs, -ma personnalité a commencé à changer expliqua Alec

\- Tu veux dire quoi que ta personnalité a changé questionna Izzy

\- Oui, je commence à être plus Veela que Shadowhunter, quand j'utilise ma stèle pour tracer des runes ça me fait un peu mal révéla Alec

\- Quoi d'autre questionna Izzy

Le Veela se mordit les lèvres en détournant son regard de sa sœur, celle-ci le fit regarder à nouveau vers elle.

\- Quoi d'autre questionna Izzy

\- Elles m'ont révélé que j'aurai une période appelée Rappel répondit Alec en avalant sa salive

\- C'est quoi ce Rappel demanda Isabelle confuse

\- Ma période de chaleur avoua Alec rouge

\- Oh surpris Isabelle

Il rougit encore plus devant l'air hébété de sa sœur, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas avec les Vélane. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en se levant,

\- Tu es toujours mon grand frère qu'importe que tu sois un Veela ou un Shadowhunter confessa Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy, est-ce que tu peux garder ça pour toi parce qu'il faudrait que je dise tout aux parents et pour le moment je n'ai pas le courage de les informés de ça proposa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne leur dirai rien mais par contre je compte sur toi pour que tu racontes tout à Jace n'oublie pas qu'il est ton parabataï enfin quand il rentrera de la cité des os conseilla Izzy

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur partir, le sorcier entra de nouveau et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, je veux juste rentrer à la maison répondit Alec

Il fit un portail et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux pour aller dans l'appartement, l'archer vint se blottir contre son amant qui l'étreint dans ses bras avec amour avant de s'endormir. Clary marchait près de Luke et de sa mère en direction de la maison d'Amatis, celle-ci les accueillit dans sa maison. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui se passait,

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution et ce sera très dangereux décréta Amatis

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est demanda Clary

\- Tu devras invoquer l'ange Ithuriel mais c'est risquer d'invoquer un ange car ils sont très mécontent quand on les invoque expliqua la sœur de fer

\- Je vois mais je veux tout faire pour aider Jace et comprendre ce qui se passe commenta Clary

\- Clary je refuse que tu ailles invoquer cet ange, il pourrait te tuer ajouta Jocelyn inquiète

\- Maman, je suis désolée mais ma décision est prise répondit Clary

Luke la soutient en frottant les bras de Jocelyn en lui disant que Clary n'était plus une enfant maintenant qu'elle était devenue une Shadowhunter, elle accorda sa permission avec réticence. Amatis lui montra la démarche à suivre, elle se rendit dans les bois et suivit les recommandations de l'ancienne sœur de fer. Elle vit une étoile atterrir devant elle ce qui la fit baisser les yeux en voyant l'ange Ithuriel,

\- Clarissa, pourquoi as-tu oser m'invoquer fulmina l'ange

\- Pardonne-moi Ithuriel de t'avoir invoqué mais j'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, je suppose que tu veux me parler de Jace n'est-ce pas déduit Ithuriel

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive en étant aussi obsédé par le fait que Jonathan serait vivant décréta Clary

\- Il a raison, Jonathan est encore vivant confirma l'ange

\- Mais comment demanda Clary choquée par la révélation

\- Il a survécu à la blessure qu'il lui a été infligé mais il fut aidé par quelqu'un d'autre glissa Ithuriel

\- Par qui questionna Clary

\- C'est un grand démon de toute puissance mon enfant, du ciel elle fut bannie par le créateur. De l'enfer elle fut nommé reine par son amant, son nom est L…stoppa Ithuriel en recevant une boule de feu dans le dos

\- ITHURIEL cria Clary en voulant sauver l'ange

Celui-ci disparut dans une lumière vive, elle se protégea les yeux avant d'entendre un cri d'effroi et remarqua un grand dragon qui partait au loin.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Jace et un moment familial. Bisous glacées.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie ça t'a plu le chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec se pinça le nez en soupirant de fatigue sous les rapports et les dossiers pour l'enclave, il était fatigué entre la recherche sur Maureen, sur Jonathan et le grand démon qui l'aidait en plus de trouver une solution pour Jace. Il remercia l'ange que son parabataï soit à la cité des os pour se soigner, il ouvrit les yeux pour reprendre son travail. Il termina son travail avant de se lever pour partir au loft, il salua sa sœur qui allait se préparer pour aller un rencard. Il monta sur le toit et fit sortir ses ailes pour s'envoler dans les airs et atterrir sur un immeuble, il rangea ses ailes et descendit l'escalier. Il sourit en voyant son compagnon en train de regarder ses émissions préférées sur la télé en caressant Président Miaou, le sorcier tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'asseoir près de lui, il soupira d'aise en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque.

\- Ça a été la journée demanda Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Epuisant répondit Alec

\- Je vois, moi aussi c'était épuisant voire frustrante. J'avais des clients qui demandaient des choses qu'ils pourraient acheter à moitié prix dans un magasin lambda soupira Magnus

\- Peut-être qu'ils aiment le côté magique gloussa Alec en le regardant

\- Qui sait peut-être aussi renchéri Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

Il sourit avant de lui bécoter un baiser, il le fit glisser sur ses genoux. Il tripota les fesses d'Alec qui soupira de plaisir sous le traitement,

\- Tu as des choses prévues mon amour questionna Alec

\- Hum, j'ai prévu de te mettre dans mon lit ensuite t'emmener en Russie puis te réchauffer dans le lit jusqu'à l'aube réfléchi Magnus

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu mon cher amour susurra Alec

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il ne faut pas être en retard sur le programme proposa Magnus entre chaques baisers sur son visage

Il le déshabilla et lui fit l'amour dans le canapé, après Alec se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Magnus à son tour

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche pour aller dîner à Moscou. Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant et ils passèrent une agréable soirée dans le restaurant, ils se promènent dans les rues en dégustant des boissons locales du pays. Ils finirent la soirée dans le loft, Magnus tient sa promesse en réchauffant son amant dans le lit. Alec s'endormit blotti contre lui, le lendemain il s'étirant comme un chat dans le lit. Il se réveilla et se tourna vers la place de son amant et vit l'absence de Magnus, il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine où il était entrain de boire du thé en lisant un vieux grimoire dont les pages étaient jaunies et craquelait à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page. Le sorcier le remarqua et se tourna vers lui,

\- Bonjour mon chou salua Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu seras encore dans le lit avec moi en attendant mon réveil taquina Alec

\- Je suis resté dans le lit en attendant ton réveil mais je devais me lever parce que te voir endormi si innocent en plus torse nu près de moi était au-dessus de mes forces car j'aurai eu envie de sauter sur toi expliqua Magnus avec un regard coquin

Le Veela s'empourpra légèrement et vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de se servir du café, il se mit en face de Magnus en lui lançant un regard plein d'amour. Celui-ci claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une assiette pleine de bonnes choses pour lui,

\- Après la soirée que nous avons passée, je pense que tu devrais reprendre des forces pour la journée susurra Magnus

Il sourit de joie en rougissant avant de manger tranquillement, il alla se préparer et rejoignit le salon en mettant sa ceinture. Magnus s'approcha de lui en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses,

\- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu mets des pantalons en cuir, susurra Magnus

\- Ah oui demanda Alec

\- Oui, ça te fait un cul d'enfer là-dedans, ce qui me donne envie de toi séduisit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il plaça sa main dans son cou avant de se reculer.

\- Peut-être que j'essayerai de rentrer de bonne heure pour tu admires un peu plus le pantalon proposa Alec

\- Alexander est-ce que vous essayerez de me séduire par hasard demanda Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Peut-être qui sait susurra Alec

\- Maintenant je vais imaginer ton corps nu et gémissant toute la journée souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de s'éloigner en souriant, il fit est-ce prêt de rouler ses fesses devant lui. Il ressentit le désir de son amant augmenté devant son roulement de hanche, il se rendit à l'institut et salua sa sœur et Clary. Il alla dans son bureau, Maryse toqua à la porte et entra dans le bureau.

\- Maman, je croyais que tu était rentré à Idris pensa Alec

\- Je suis allé à Idris avant de revenir, il y a beaucoup de choses que nous avons parlé avec l'enclave concernant le possible retour de Jonathan soupira Maryse en se massant le front

Elle s'assit sur la chaise tout en massant son front, Alec remarqua le regard fatigué de sa mère à cause de tous les événements qu'il y avait eu lieu.

\- Ecoute maman, tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée ces derniers temps avec tout ce qui se passe remarqua Alec

\- Je sais mais il y a tellement de choses à faire avec l'enclave rassura Maryse

\- Tu sais quoi, on va aller prendre un verre tous ensemble pour se détendre proposa Alec

\- Alec, c'est bien mais il y a des tas de choses à faire réfuta Maryse

\- Juste pour ce soir maman, pour que tu puisses un peu te reposer parce que tu es fatiguée, en plus ça pourrait te détendre de prendre un verre avec tes enfants sourit Alec en se levant pour la rejoindre en lui prenant les mains

\- Chéri…commença Maryse

\- S'il te plait maman dit oui insista Izzy en entrant dans le bureau en ayant entendu la conversation

Maryse les regarda et elle était sur le point de refuser quand Jace entra dans le bureau avec un grand sourire,

\- Je vous ai manqué questionna Jace

\- Jace appela Alec en se levant

\- Tu nous as manqué déclara Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Le blond les serra aussi, il embrassa sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras. Maryse le relâcha et lui caressa la joue,

\- Alors tout va bien, ça y est questionna Maryse

\- Oui tout va bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant rassura Jace

\- Tu vois maman, il faut qu'on aille fêter ça en allant prendre un verre décréta Izzy en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- D'accord nous y allons à condition que Magnus vienne prendre un verre avec nous proposa Maryse en regardant Alec

\- Je vais l'appeler pour lui proposer de venir nous rejoindre répondit Alec

Il appela son amant qui accepta de venir avec eux prendre un verre, ils se rendirent dans le bar assez fréquenté par le monde obscur. Ils discutèrent des derniers événements,

\- Alors tu as fait évoluer ton apparence demanda Jace

\- Ouais, si tu veux je pourrais te la montrer sourit Alec en lui proposant

\- Alors Magnus va venir demanda Maryse

Alec allait répondre quand Magnus arriva dans le bar, il se leva pour accueillir son compagnon. Il l'embrassa sous les sifflements amusés de sa famille, il embrassa Isabelle sous le regard jaloux de son Veela.

\- Maryse, je suis ravi de te voir sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi Magnus, tu es très beau ce soir surtout avec cette couleur que tu arbores ce soir gloussa Maryse en montrant un suçon

\- Disons que j'adore ce genre de couleur, en plus ça me rend magnifique renchéri Magnus en faisant rougir son amant

Isabelle et Jace ricanèrent amusé devant le rougissement de leur frère, Magnus s'assit à côté de lui et commanda des verres pour eux.

\- Nous allons en profiter maintenant que je suis là même si je voudrais bien voir mon compagnon saoul mais je ne veux pas le voir pousser la chansonnette déclara Magnus

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Magnus discuta avec Isabelle de mode. Alec discutait avec sa mère et Jace, celui-ci se pencha vers son parabataï.

\- Dis Alec, est-ce que je peux voir ton apparence proposa Jace

\- D'accord, tu viens je vais te montrer accepta Alec

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dehors après avoir fait signe qu'ils revenaient, Alec s'éloigna de son parabataï. Il laissa son pouvoir couler en lui avant de révéler son apparence, le blond resta ébahi par la nouvelle apparence de son frère. Il s'approcha vers lui,

\- Waouh eh bien tu es très beau sous ta nouvelle apparence complimenta Jace

\- Merci, j'ai l'ai acquis quand j'ai été là-bas. Elles m'ont entraîné à mieux les maîtriser ensuite j'ai appris d'autres choses avec elles et crois-moi mes entraînements de Shadowhunter durant tous ses années n'était rien comparer à ce que j'ai appris auprès d'elles raconta Alec en reprenant son apparence

\- Ah ouais questionna Jace

\- Ouais, je peux te dire que c'était dur grimaça Alec en souvenant des entraînements

Jace hocha la tête,

\- Alors c'était quoi comme entraînement questionna Jace

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai appris là-bas car c'est quelque chose que je n'ai révélé à personnes s'excusa Alec

\- Je te comprends mec rassura Jace en lui tapotant son épaule

\- D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que ça, je dois te dire quelque chose que j'ai déjà dit à Izzy mais pas encore aux parents et c'est quelque chose que tu devrais garder pour toi demanda Alec

\- Sur l'ange je ne révélerai rien à personne promis Jace

Il révéla toute la vérité qu'il avait dite à Izzy à son frère, celui-ci était interloqué par ses révélations.

\- Par l'ange on dirait que ça t'a fait plus de mal que de bien remarqua Jace

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, la matriarche m'avait prévenue que mes pouvoirs prendraient le pas sur ma personnalité expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas je garderai ça pour moi promis Jace

Il le remercia de la tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent leur famille. Clary et Simon ainsi que Jocelyn et Luke avec Maia les avaient rejoint entre-temps, ils discutèrent joyeusement toute la soirée avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté. A peine Magnus avait franchi la porte de leur appartement qu'Alec se jeta sur lui en le renversant par terre, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Alexander s'étonna Magnus

\- T'assume du fait que tu m'as allumé toute la soirée en m'envoyant des ondes de désirs en plus de me faire du pied sous la table devant ma mère gronda Alec

\- Oh que oui j'ai été si fier de moi, dire que si je m'étais écouter je t'aurais pris sur la table devant tout le monde tellement que tu étais désirable dans ton pantalon en cuir susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Que dirais-tu de l'admirer encore plus proposa Alec en mettant ses mains sur son torse

Il ricana avant de le faire basculer sur lui et d'arracher sa chemise, Alec s'acharna sur sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon. Magnus vint taquiner ses tétons en léchant la pointe ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il descendit en sentant le désir et le plaisir de son amant via leur lien. Il déboutonna son pantalon avant de prendre son sexe en bouche, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Il agrippa le tapis par terre sous le plaisir, le sorcier fit entrer un doigt en lui pour le préparer en le faisant coulisser. Il ressortit le sexe de sa bouche pour l'embrasser,

\- Ce que je te déteste quand tu fais ça gémit Alec

\- Je t'ai dit que je joue pas fair-play ricana Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il le marqua dans le cou avec plusieurs suçons, il rajouta un autre doigt au plus grand plaisir d'Alec. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux en lui avant de rajouter un troisième doigt, il les fit coulisser ce qui fit gémir Alec qui s'accrocha à son épaule. Il les retira avant de claquer des doigts pour faire disparaître leur vêtement, il le pénétra ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Il bougea ses hanches en cherchant la perle de plaisir de son Veela, celui-ci noua ses jambes autour de son amant. Il entendit un cri plus grand que tout à l'heure, il sourit et s'ajusta pour ne frapper que la prostate d'Alec. Ils sentirent la jouissance monter en eux simultanément par leur lien, l'archer fit basculer son amant sur le dos. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous le plaisir, Alec tressauta en voyant la marque de Magnus apparaître sous le plaisir. Le sorcier tenait ses hanches en lui donnant des coups de rein puissant en lui, son amant rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Ils jouirent en même temps, Alec étendit ses ailes sous la jouissance en les ouvrant en grand. Il s'effondra sur Magnus en les recouvrant de ses ailes comme un cocoon, ils étaient essoufflés par leur activité qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils sourirent avec amour et tendresse,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi confessa Alec

Il se retira de son amant et se leva, l'asiatique vit le sperme coulé entre les jambes d'Alec ce qui le fit sourire bêtement. Alec le regarda sourire niaisement,

\- Tu vas encore me regarder comme ça ou tu viens me rejoindre dans la douche proposa Alec

Il ricana narquoisement et suivit son amant dans la douche, ils prirent une douche coquine avant de se blottir dans le lit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Alors quoi de neuf avec le peroxyder suicidaire qui te sert de parabataï questionna Magnus en caressant son bas du dos

\- Tout va bien, il a vu l'évolution de ma transformation et m'a complimenté en disant que j'étais beau répondit Alec

\- Heureusement qu'il est ton frère parce que je ne crois pas que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un d'autre complimente mon compagnon de la sorte déclara Magnus d'un ton bourru

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis jaloux remarqua Alec

\- Oui, je suis très jaloux parce que je suis fou de toi mon beau Veela sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi je suis fou de toi mon tendre et fabuleux sorcier sourit Alec à son tour

\- C'est vrai que je suis magnifique et fabuleux se vanta Magnus

Il éclata de rire ce qui le fit rire aussi, ils s'endormirent après s'être embrassé. Raphaël venait de rentrer dans sa chambre et vit la porte ouverte, il entra et vit Simon dans sa chambre entrain de l'attendre.

\- Dios, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là questionna Raphaël irrité

\- Je voulais savoir si c'est vrai qu'il y a un nouveau chef de clan questionna Simon

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, oui il y a eu une nouvelle chef du clan. C'est Maureen Brown et je pense que tu l'as connais non questionna Raphaël

Simon réfléchit en ayant déjà entendu le nom de Maureen quelque part avant d'avoir une illumination,

\- Je sais qui elle est, elle est la sœur d'un ami qui joue dans mon groupe reconnu Simon

\- Félicitation petit bébé, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu l'as reconnu demanda Raphaël sarcastique

Il déglutit devant le ton sarcastique de son chef, il baissa la tête devant lui.

\- Je l'ai mordu après jouer avec le groupe,j'avais soif elle s'est juste trouvée devant moi et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler raconta Simon coupable

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas il y a mon colocataire qui m'héberge qui est un membre du Praetor Lupus et il va la retrouver rassura Simon

\- Dios, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus marquant c'est le fait que les Praetor Lupus s'en mêlent ou le fait que tu as un colocataire qui ne s'est pas encore enfuis en sachant que tu ne l'as ferme jamais se demanda Raphaël

\- La manière dont tu dis ça on dirait vraiment Alec remarqua Simon

\- Mon beau-père de cœur comme il est le compagnon de mon père de cœur révéla Raphaël

Simon imagina les trois comme une famille un Magnus dans le rôle de chef de famille avec un Alec qui est à table en souriant et un Raphaël qui est Raphaël,

\- Non franchement je ne vous vois pas en famille autour d'une dinde de noël grimaça Simon

Le vampire âgé songea un instant à transformer le plus jeune en litière pour chat,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici réellement questionna Raphaël

\- Ah oui, je suis venu voir si tu pourrais me fournir quelques poches de sang questionna Simon

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

Il lui donna des poche de sang, il regarda le plus jeune partir ce qui le soulagea grandement. Lilith concrétisait son plan en faisant des disciples, Jonathan regarda sa mère faire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'eux demanda son fils

\- Pour renforcer ta guérison mon fils, malgré que tu sois bien tu reste faible et avec ce que je fais tu iras beaucoup mieux pour te venger expliqua Lilith

\- Tu sais que je t'adore ma petite maman sourit Jonathan d'une joie malsaine

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils confia Lilith

Ils continuèrent de faire leur plan, Jonathan s'installa sur son trône et regarda sa mère s'occuper de ses disciples. Clary se frotta les yeux après avoir lu plusieurs livres qui concernait le démon qui avait tué l'ange Ithuriel, Jace vint la voir en toquant à la porte.

\- Salut ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui tout va bien, je suis en train de faire des recherches et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de ce que je cherche expliqua Clary en mettant le livre par terre

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches demanda Jace en voyant la pile de livre éparpillés dans sa chambre

\- En fait je suis à la recherche d'un démon que j'ai vu et je ne le retrouve pas dans les livres que j'ai pris à la bibliothèque soupira Clary

\- Quel genre de démon tu cherches parce que ici ce sont que les démons mineurs et pour les grands démons tels que les princes des enfers c'est les frères silencieux qui les détiennent car c'est quelques choses de très dangereux déclara Jace

\- Justement c'est pour retrouver un démon et je pense que c'est un démon ancien que je cherche conclu Clary

\- Je pourrais avoir ça mais le problème est d'avoir un frère silencieux qui pourrait nous aider sans qu'il informe l'enclave réfléchie Jace

Ils réfléchirent ensemble pour trouver un frère silencieux qui pourrait les aider, Jace claqua des doigts.

\- Je sais qui pourrait encore nous aider s'exclama Jace

\- Qui donc demanda Clary

\- La paillette ambulante pourrait nous aider bien sûr il faudra le payer mais je pense qu'Alec sera apte à le faire pensa Jace

\- Comment ça Alec va le payer à notre place s'interrogea Clary

\- Ma chérie Alec et Magnus s'envoient en l'air et je lui offre Alec sur un plateau d'argent pour lui habiller de vêtements coquins supposa Jace

La rousse haussa un sourcil et ne répondit rien à son petit ami, le lendemain Jace en parla avec le couple.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous aide réfuta Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est un grand démon que je recherche et il pourrait être dangereux essaya de le convaincre Clary

\- Je m'en moque, vous les chasseurs d'ombre vous êtes tous les mêmes à part mon petit Nephilims à moitié Veela sourit Magnus en regardant Alec qui roula des yeux

\- Je te laisse Alec pendant trois semaines rien que pour toi sans qu'il est besoin de venir à l'institut proposa Jace

\- Quel genre de démon vous rechercher demanda Magnus ayant accepté la proposition du blond

\- Magnus s'étrangla Alec

\- Blondi a fait une offre très intéressante et je l'accepte c'est tout conclu Magnus

Le Veela roula des yeux, le sorcier se leva et prit plusieurs livres de son atelier et les ramena vers eux.

\- Voilà tous les livres que vous pouvez regarder concernant le démon que vous recherchez par contre je vous défends de lire celui-là expliqua Magnus en récupérant un livre sur la pile de livres qu'il avait ramenée

\- D'accord et merci encore Magnus pour ton aide remercia Clary

\- De rien de plus c'est une offre très alléchante que je ne pouvais pas refuser sourit Magnus en haussant ses sourcils suggestivement

Son compagnon rougit sous les regards amusés de Jace et de Clary, Isabelle vint rejoindre les pour les aider sur l'attaque de terrestre.

\- Je ne trouve rien dans la plupart des livres que je lis soupira Clary fatigué

\- Retrouvez ce démon c'est comme essayer de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin souffla Isabelle

Magnus reposa son livre devant lui et regarda les deux filles,

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas expliqué quel genre de démons est-ce questionna Magnus

Clary allait répondre quand elle reçut un appel de sa mère qui lui dit de rentrer à la maison, elle s'excusa de l'appel de sa mère et prit congé auprès d'eux. Jace la raccompagna, Isabelle resta avec le couple.

\- Tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cherche ce démon questionna Magnus curieux

La jeune femme leur raconta ce qui s'était passé avec l'ange Ithuriel et sa mort, Alec serra les poings devant la mort de l'ange Ithuriel.

\- Qui est assez stupide pour tuer un ange se demanda Alec

\- Je te rappelle que les anges et les démons ne sont pas en bon terme répondit Magnus

\- C'est vrai mais pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Je pense que ce démon qui a tué Ithuriel ne voulait pas que celui-ci révèle son identité déduisit le sorcier

Ils restèrent sceptiques, Isabelle les embrassa et partit. Alec s'assit dans le canapé fatigué et sentit des mains lui masser les épaules, il lâcha des soupirs d'aise.

\- Je vois que toi aussi tu as des doigts de fée gloussa Alec les yeux fermé

\- J'ai appris au cours d'un voyage en Chine pour aider un bon ami sorcier sur un sort répondit Magnus

Il sourit et devint totalement détendu, il attrapa la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu sais on pourrait continuer ça dans la chambre qu'en penses-tu proposa Alec

\- C'est une excellente idée monsieur Lightwood susurra Magnus

\- Je le sais monsieur Bane gloussa Alec à son tour

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre où ils firent l'amour, Alec s'endormit blotti contre Magnus qui le regarda avec amour. Il soupira longuement en le regardant, il pensa au démon que recherchait la rousse avant de s'endormir. Jace était en train de dormir quand il se réveilla en sursaut en voyant Jonathan devant lui, avant de prendre son arme et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides,

\- Par l'ange qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Jace

Il entendit toquer et trouva Clary derrière la porte qui vint le rejoindre pour dormir dans son lit, ils s'endormirent aussitôt. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit son amant encore endormi, il se leva et alla se doucher avec le shampooing de Magnus. Il ressortit de la salle de bain pour le voir habillé d'un pantalon et d'un peignoir,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec en venant l'embrasser

\- Bonjour mon chou salua Magnus

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant de partir travailler chacun de leur côté, l'archer se rendit à l'institut et commença son travail de directeur quand Jace vint lui proposer un entraînement matinal.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la révélation sur le démon hibou et la convocation à Idris. Bisous glacées.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Jace est plutôt un bon négociateur car il savait ce que ferait plaisir à Magnus, oui ils sont à la recherche du démon d'ailleurs il vont le retrouver dans ce chapitre**

 **Moujakan: Ravie que mes histoires te plaisent**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec s'entraînait avec sa sœur en esquivant ses coups, il lui donna un coup qui la déstabilisa un moment avant de reprendre son équilibre. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'estomac qu'il évita, il fit un salto arrière avant de fermer les yeux pour révéler ses yeux de Veela. Sa sœur sourit envoyant les yeux gris-clair de faucon de son frère, celui-ci l'attaqua avec plus de rapidité. Alec l'attaqua en se servant à moitié de ses pouvoirs de Vélane, Izzy évita un coup mais ne réussit pas à éviter le prochain coup qui la fit tomber par terre. Le Veela mit son arme sous le cou de sa sœur avant de sourire et l'aida à se remettre debout, il l'enlaça dans ses bras.

\- Tu es devenu très rapide en te servant de tes pouvoirs remarqua Izzy

\- Je sais, là-bas elles t'entraînent à être très rapide répondit Alec

Elle le regarda en lui caressant la joue, il secoua la tête de dénégation en sachant ce que sa sœur voulait lui demander.

\- Alec…commença Izzy

\- Je n'ai pas la force de leur dire la vérité souffla Alec

\- Mais il faut que tu leur dises la vérité grand frère, ils sont nos parents et ils comprendront rassura Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front, il rangea son arme avant de se diriger vers son ancienne chambre pour prendre une douche. Isabelle regarda son frère partir,

\- Même si tu essayes de le convaincre, il a peur de la réaction de vos parents décréta Magnus en étant entré à la suite de son compagnon

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas dire à nos parents ce qui s'est passé lors de votre voyage chez les Vélane soupira Izzy

\- Tu sais ça l'a beaucoup changé d'être là-bas, je le ressentais par notre lien répondit Magnus

Elle soupira et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son beau-frère, celui-ci frotta l'épaule de sa belle-sœur. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la relâcher pour aller voir son amant, il entra dans l'ancienne chambre de son compagnon qui était en train de prendre son bain. Il s'allongea et attendit quand il ressortit de la salle de bain habillé d'une serviette autour de ses hanches et entrain de sécher ses cheveux, il s'étonna de voir le sorcier allongé sur son lit. Celui-ci coula un regard appréciateur sur son corps,

\- Tu sais que tu es très chaud habillé comme ça susurra Magnus

\- C'est parce que je suis nu devant toi taquina Alec

\- Hum peut-être sourit Magnus

Alec lui lança un regard coquin avant de faire tomber la serviette par terre en se révélant dans toute sa gloire devant son amant, celui-ci sourit et le regarda grimper sur le lit pour le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le faire basculer sur le lit pout le surplomber, après avoir fait l'amour le Veela s'était blotti contre lui et dessina le tatouage de Magnus. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas dire à tes parents la vérité questionna Magnus en lui caressant le dos

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as en parler avec Izzy conclu Alec en se levant pour le regarder

\- C'est juste que tu ne fais que retarder le moment de leur révéler la vérité répondit Magnus

\- Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi de leur dire ça et tu es le premier à comprendre vu que tu étais là pour le voir répliqua Alec

\- Je le sais mais il faut que tu leur dises Alexander, tôt ou tard ils devront le savoir déclara Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en se levant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Magnus soupira en le sentant contrarié. Il toqua à la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir,

\- Alexander, ouvre la porte s'il te plait demanda Magnus

Le chasseur ne répondit pas et resta enfermé dans la salle de bain, le sorcier souffla et claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte et entra à l'intérieur pour voir son amant recroqueviller sur lui-même avec ses ailes qui lui servaient de cocoon. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, il ressentit la tristesse et la frustration de son amant.

\- J'ai peur de leur avouer que je ne suis plus le même sanglota Alec en le serrant contre lui

\- Je te comprends, ils le comprendront Alexander parce qu'ils sont tes parents et ils t'aiment confia Magnus

Alec l'embrassa et enfouis sa tête dans son cou pour respirer sa marque, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'installa dans le lit en restant près de lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se lever, il prit sa douche. Jace entra dans la chambre sans frapper,

\- Alec est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec nous pour une chasse et est-ce qu'il te laisse dormir parfois demanda Jace en pointant le doigt sur le sorcier

\- Et si je te dis que c'est moi qui ne le laisse pas dormir nargua Alec

Jace fit une tête ahuri ce qui fit rire son frère et sourire Magnus qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, il ressortit de la chambre en laissant Alec finir de se préparer. Le sorcier entra dans la salle de bain et ressortit dans ses vêtements colorés avec ses paillettes et son maquillage, le chasseur adorait voir l'excentricité de son amant. Ils allèrent dans le hall pour voir sa fratrie et Clary les attendrent,

\- Bien on a signalé que peut-être Jonathan était dans une boîte de nuit alors nous allons voir s'il y est expliqua Jace

\- Très bien accepta Alec

\- Moi je vais rentrer parce que j'ai des clients à voir, donc je te retrouve ce soir mon amour averti Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent derechef sous les regards amusés de sa fratrie, Magnus se tourna vers Jace.

\- Ramène-le en un seul morceau au loft sans égratignure sinon je te transforme en canard pour le restant de tes jours menaça Magnus

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq répondit Jace pâle

\- Bien si vous le permettez je vais y aller sourit Magnus en donnant une tape sur les fesses d'Alec

Celui-ci rougi à cause de la claque avant de voir Magnus partir, ils se rendirent dans la boîte de nuit pour chercher Jonathan. Alec regarda la foule pour essayer de le trouver, Izzy s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il est ici pensa Izzy

\- Je n'en sais rien mais Jace pense qu'il est là répondit Alec en observant l'environnement

Ils tournèrent et cherchèrent avec attention un indice pour retrouver Jonathan, Jace resta figé au bout d'un moment avant de prendre son arme et entrer dans une salle. Alec le suivit et le vit se battre seul,

\- JACE, CALME-TOI rassura Alec en le ceinturant

Il se calma et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il tomba par terre en se prenant la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive s'exclama Jace

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, c'est juste que j'aie pris le rêve pour la réalité tellement que je veux trouver cette enflure répondit Jace

\- Il faut que tu te calmes déclara Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut après qu'ils aient déposé Alec au loft, celui-ci était dans le canapé en train de câliner sa rune de parabataï.

\- Tous vas bien avec Barbie questionna Magnus en le voyant caresser sa rune de parabataï

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, depuis son retour de la cité des os je crois que ça allait mais il a l'air encore plus perdu qu'avant répondit Alec

\- Hum je vois souffla Magnus

Il s'assit près de lui, il mit sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit avant de se faire porter par son compagnon jusqu'à dans leur lit, il s'endormit aussi. Quelques jours plus tard Jonathan regardait sa mère sacrifier ses disciples pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa force d'antan, le démon hibou arriva et se mit à genoux devant Lilith.

\- Mon précieux démon sourit Lilith

\- Mère qu'il est en réalité demanda Jonathan en s'approchant du serviteur de sa mère

\- D'après toi gloussa Lilith

Le démon hibou prit le visage de Jace, son fils éclata d'un rire sardonique. Il essuya ses larmes et regarda sa mère avec son sourire perfide,

\- Tu es vraiment trop géniale maman complimenta Jonathan

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon petit démon adoré sourit Lilith

Elle ordonna au démon de retrouver encore plus de personnes, pendant ce temps Luke regarda le terrestre qui venait d'être tué par le démon hibou. Il soupira en voyant les marques démoniaques dans le cou de la victime,

\- Eh bien, je pense que vous savez qui ça peut être conclu Ollie

\- Non, mais j'ai ma petite idée répondit Luke en se levant de sa position

\- Vous allez voir vos amis Shadowhunter n'est-ce pas questionna Ollie

\- Chut lui intima Luke

Il lui prit le bras et la mit à l'écart des autres personnes, il regarda si quelqu'un avait entendu leur conversation. Luke regarda sa coéquipière, depuis quelques jours celle-ci avait découvert la vraie nature de Luke et le monde obscurs. Elle essayait de se mêler des histoires du monde obscur malgré les interdictions de l'alpha pour la protéger,

\- Baisse d'un ton et ne parle de ça ici, personne ne doit savoir pour le monde obscur expliqua Luke

\- Je sais que c'est un secret pour protéger tout le monde souffla Ollie

\- Oui, je vais en parler avec eux pour ça répondit Luke

\- Je veux venir avec toi pour les rencontrer demanda Ollie

\- Non il n'en est pas question c'est trop dangereux refusa Luke

\- Soit je viens soit je dis au capitaine que vous cacher votre nature de loup marchanda Ollie

Le loup-garou soupira devant le chantage de sa partenaire, il hocha la tête résiliée. Alec reçut un message de feu de Luke qui lui disait qu'il allait passer avec sa partenaire, il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Jace était entrain de consulter toutes les vidéos et les images concernant le démon hibou,

\- Jace, du nouveau sur ce démon questionna Alec

\- Non, Clary cherche toujours l'autre démon que l'ange Ithuriel avait essayé de lui parler répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Luke arriva devant l'institut avec Ollie, celle-ci regarda son partenaire avec un air hébété d'être devant une église délabrée.

\- Vous savez que c'est une église délabrée remarqua Ollie

\- C'est loin d'être une église délabrée, d'ailleurs on va t'aider à mieux voir déclara Luke en voyant Izzy sortir de l'institut

\- Mais c'est la fille de la dernière fois non reconnue Ollie

Elle s'approcha d'eux, elle salua Luke de la tête et retira sa stèle de sa poche pour graver une rune dans sa main avant de prendre la main d'Ollie qui était surprise. Elle fut muette devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux,

\- Par contre tu devras rester avec Luke et ne te promène pas parce qu'il y a des runes par terre qui peut te tuer conseilla Izzy en entrant à l'intérieur

\- Heu oui répondit Ollie ahuri

Luke entra dans la salle de contrôle et trouva Alec qui l'attendait,

\- Tiens voilà les fichiers que j'ai pu rassembler sur le démon, répondit Luke

\- Merci Luke remercia Alec en le branchant un moniteur pour regarder les fichiers

Ils regardèrent tous les fichiers,

\- D'après ce que je vois il les possède mais pour qui questionna Izzy en regardant la vidéo

\- Je pense que c'est pour le démon que l'ange Ithuriel voulait parler à Clary décréta Jace

\- Un ange demanda Ollie curieuse

Tous la regardèrent, Luke soupira et la prit et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque pour discuter sur tous.

\- Pauvre Luke, avec une partenaire comme ça c'est dur remarqua Jace

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu étais comme ça pense quand Clary est arrivée répliqua Alec

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas remarqué que j'agissais comme ça souffla Jace

\- Normal tu es une blonde à trois neurones lança une voix familière

Ils se retournèrent et virent Magnus venir dans leur direction, Alec alla l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser,

\- Bon les gars ça suffit vos roulages de pelles brailla Jace

Ils roulèrent les yeux, Magnus lança sa magie sur une table et fit apparaître des livres et des parchemins anciens.

\- J'ai pu rassembler tout ce que je sais sur le démon que Clary recherche et j'ai demandé à une veille connaissance à moi qui va m'aider sur le démon hibou déclara Magnus

Le sorcier ouvrit un livre sur le démon hibou,

\- Je l'ai trouvé, ce démon est un démon parasite en clair il habite un corps d'une personne et prends le contrôle de cette personne d'ailleurs il est en général à la solde d'un démon supérieur expliqua Magnus

\- Et vous croyez c'est quoi comme démon supérieur questionna Jace en croisant les bras

Alec regarda son compagnon qui sentit ses émotions, il secoua la tête de dénégation ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Leurs réactions n'échappèrent pas aux yeux de tous le monde, Jace se tient la tête un moment.

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Jace en se tenant la tête

Le blond partit sous le regard inquiet d'Alec qui n'avait rien sentit au sujet de son parabataï, un message de feu apparut dans l'air pour Magnus.

\- C'est parfait, mon ami veut me rencontrer pour me donner ce que je veux lisait Magnus

Clary arriva et proposa de venir avec lui, ils s'en allèrent sous le regard jaloux d'Alec. Izzy vint le serrer dans ses bras, Luke et Ollie vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Où est Clary questionna Luke

\- Elle est partie avec Magnus à la rencontre d'un ami à lui pour nous permettre de trouver qui est le démon hibou répondit Alec

\- Je vois, souffla Luke

Il hocha la tête et fit signe à Ollie qu'ils allaient partir,

\- Fais-moi signe si vous trouvez quelque chose demanda Luke

\- Je t'enverrais un message de feu confirma Alec

Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux, Alec se rendit dans son bureau quand un message de feu apparût dans sa main. Il le lit et grimaça, Izzy entra dans le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Izzy

\- Je suis convoqué à Idris sous l'ordre de la consule Penhawool répondit Alec

\- Vas-y, je te tiens informé de ce qui se passe rassura Izzy

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Il alla préparer un portail et se rendit à Idris, il alla dans le bureau de la consule. Il toqua à la porte et entra dans le bureau.

\- Alec salua Jia

\- Jia salua Alec

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle concernant les instruments mortels informa Jia

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dîtes pas que l'un d'eux a été volé déduisit Alec

\- La coupe mortelle a été volée mais on ne sait pas qui s'est car il savait tous sur nos fichiers et toute notre configuration expliqua Jia

\- Super grinça Alec

\- Je comprends ta colère Alec, surtout que c'était à l'enclave de surveiller les instruments mortels pour qu'ils ne tombent dans de mauvaises mains s'excusa Jia

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire Jia, je croyais que l'enclave aurait changé avec le temps et avec la mort de Valentin mais en faîte non cracha Alec

\- Alec interpella Jia

\- Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau pendant ce temps je vais rechercher la coupe déclara Alec

Il rentra à New-York, il entra et vit tout le monde. Magnus s'approcha de lui, il sentit la culpabilité et la tristesse,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- On sait qui est le démon hibou décréta Clary en jouant avec sa stèle

\- Qui sait questionna Alec ayant un mauvais pressentiment

\- Alec…commença Isabelle

\- Qui c'est questionna Alec d'un ton dur

Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage dans une tentative de réconfort,

\- Clary et moi on n'est pas parti voir mon vieil ami on était en route pour traquer le démon, celui-ci avait attaqué un terrestre et pendant qu'ont l'attaquaient il a révélé son vrai visage raconta Magnus

\- Magnus hoqueta Alec

\- C'était Jace, il est possédé par le démon révéla Magnus

\- C'est impossible refusa Alec

\- C'est la vérité, il est possédé et ce n'est pas tout on sait qui est le contrôle décréta Magnus

\- Qui s'est questionna Alec

\- C'est Lilith elle est la mère de tous les démons, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trafique mais elle est en train d'influencer voire manipuler Jace expliqua Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi Jace demanda Alec

Clary serra les bords de la table nerveusement, elle déglutit avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut Jace ajouta Clary

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Alec

\- Lors de la nuit de la bataille contre Valentin, tu as bien senti ta rune partir déclara Clary en regardant Alec dans les yeux

\- Je le sais Clary mais je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Alec

Elle commença à pleurer doucement en se souvenant de cette nuit affreuse,

\- Jace est mort, et Valentin avait invoqué l'ange Raziel. Je l'ai tuée et puis j'ai demandé à l'ange de le ramener à la vie, je ne savais pas ce qui se passera comme conséquence je voulais juste qu'il vive de nouveau pleura Clary

Alec contourna la table et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Je te comprends, j'aurai fait la même chose à ta place consola Alec

\- Je ne savais pas les conséquences que ça aurait engendrées sanglota Clary

\- Je te comprends souffla Alec

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour que nous puissions récupérer Jace proposa Isabelle

\- Il faut en parler à l'inquisitrice, elle est sa grand-mère après tout décréta Alec

\- D'accord accepta les filles

\- Quand à moi je vais essayer de trouver un moyen dans le livre blanc pour enlever le maléfice de Lilith sur Jace proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec en l'embrassant

Ils firent un portail et se rendirent à Idris, ils rentrèrent dans le bureau d'Imogène et la virent dans une flaque de sang. Izzy se précipita sur elle et chercha son pouls,

\- Son pouls est faible et elle est dans un état grave constata Izzy en voyant la plaie béante de la vieille femme

\- Occupes-toi d'elle et toi Clary vient avec moi demanda Alec

Ils se rendirent dans le cimetière après que le Veela se soit servie de sa rune pour localiser son frère, celui-ci était en train de déterrer le corps de Valentin.

\- Jace interpella Alec

Jace leva la tête et sauta sur Alec pour se battre avec lui, il planta deux épées par terre et Clary fit de même. Ils le piégèrent dans une cage magnétique, le blond frappa la cage avec ses poings.

\- SORTEZ-MOI DE LA cria Jace

\- Alec appela Izzy

Il se tourna vers sa sœur,

\- Comment va l'inquisitrice demanda Alec

\- Elle va bien et elle hors de danger pour le moment répondit Izzy

\- Il faut qu'on parte maintenant proposa Clary

\- D'accord accepta Alec

La rousse fit une rune de portail et se téléporta vers le loft de Magnus, celui-ci vint les accueillir.

\- Vous croyez que vous allez me retenir tous dans cette maudite cage, ma reine viendrait tous vous tuer à commencer par toi Clarissa cracha Jace

\- Nous allons récupérer notre frère que tu retiens commenta Izzy

\- Tu crois faire le poids contre moi petite fille, pauvre Izzy celle qui n'arrive pas à être la hauteur de ses parents et qui est tombée dans la déchéance du Yin-Feng nargua le démon dans l'apparence de Jace

\- Ne l'écoute pas Izzy, c'est le démon qui parle et non Jace rassura Alec

Le démon se tourna vers Alec et s'approcha à la limite du possible,

\- Tu crois que tu vas récupérer ton parabataï, tu fais erreur. Jace n'est plus ici et je me ferai un plaisir de t'achever pauvre Veela ricana Jace

Magnus entra dans le salon, le démon le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ton père va être content de te retrouver Magnus Bane quand je t'aurais tué de mes mains, toi qui l'a fuis pendant des années tu vas bientôt serrer ton papa dans tes bras ironisa le démon

Le sorcier se figea devant la révélation du démon, Alec se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe pour le réconforter. Il fit signe à tous le monde de le suivre dans son bureau, les filles ne demandèrent pas de quoi parlait le démon concernant le père de Magnus.

\- Jace est quelque part à l'intérieur, il faut aller le retrouver via un lien déclara Magnus

\- Le lien parabataï déduisit Alec

\- Ça pourrait te tuer refusa Izzy

\- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix et il faut le faire souligna Alec

\- Mais tu n'iras pas seul vu qu'il faudra un autre lien pour t'ancrer dans la réalité et je pense qu'Isabelle pourrait t'aider conseilla Magnus

\- Comment ça, je ne suis pas le parabataï de Jace réfuta Izzy

\- Non mais tu as un lien avec eux ajouta Clary

Elle souffla et hocha la tête pour accepter la décision, ils se rendirent dans le salon pour essayer d'utiliser le lien de parabataï pour sauver Jace dans les méandres de son esprit. Pendant ce temps Lilith sentit la coupure avec son lien avec Jace, elle jeta une boule de feu contre le mur,

\- Que se passe-t-il mère demanda Jonathan

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que le lien avec Jace est rompu fulmina Lilith

\- Comment ça s'est passé questionna son fils

\- Il faudrait le chercher pensa Jonathan

\- Et je sais comment le retrouver sourit Lilith

Elle se transforma et se rendit dans le royaume des fées, elle tua tous les soldats des fées avant de menacer la reine des fées. Elle était sur le point de la tuer quand elle reçut une boule de feu dans le dos, elle essaya de riposter quand elle vit des Vélane l'attaquer sans cesse.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi cracha Lilith en s'enfuyant

Toutes les Vélane reprirent leur apparence normales, elles se tournèrent et firent place à la matriarche qui s'avança vers la reine des fées.

\- Ça fait un bail votre majesté critiqua la matriarche

\- Oui ça fait un bail Elvina, que viens-tu faire ici demanda la reine des fées

\- Je suis venue t'aider et ne crois pas surtout que mon peuple va te prêter allégeance révéla la matriarche

\- Je sais que tu l'as fais pour ce Shadowhunter à moitié Vélane comprit la reine des fées

\- C'est exact, je le fais pour le fils de Lana car il est l'un des nôtres et le premier Veela à être le plus puissant des Vélane confirma la matriarche

\- Je comprends alors vous aller prendre part à la guerre, vous qui durant tout ce temps n'avez jamais pris part à aucune guerre déclara la reine des fées

\- Nous n'avons jamais pris part à aucune guerre car nous ne voulions pas être mêlés à vos querelles stupides que vous avez vous-même déclenchées maintenant nous prenons part à guerre car nous trouvons qu'elles nous concerne car l'un de nous est entrain de se battre déclara Elvina en s'asseyant sur une chaise à bascule qu'elle venait de faire apparaître

\- Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour les Vélane seraient dans la cour des lumières se moqua la reine des fées

\- Ne te méprends pas nous allons justes vous aider à vous remettre ensuite nous partirons c'est tout expliqua la matriarche

\- Je comprends souffla la reine des fées

Alec soupira de frustration en voyant que la première tentative avait échoué après que le démon avait fait express de se battre contre la cage magnétique pour éviter le sort, il était dans la chambre entrain de se calmer quand Magnus entra dans la chambre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va y arriver rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête et enfouie la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque, Magnus le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre avec Lana et la libération de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui une situation qui va se régler dans le prochain chapitre mais ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passait**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandre Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Alec regarda le démon avec l'apparence de son frère, celui-ci faisait les cents pas en les regardant en attendant qu'il fasse un faux pas pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

\- Vous allez tous mourir dans peu de temps se moqua le démon

\- C'est toi qui vas mourir avant nous après que j'aurais récupéré mon frère cracha Alec

\- Ton frère est déjà à mort ricana le démon

Izzy retient Alec qui voulait foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule du démon, Clary vint avec Magnus qui déboutonna ses manches.

\- C'est parti signala Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent le sorcier faire des mouvements avec sa magie, il lança ses flammes sur Jace et Alec qui avait serré sa main dans celle d'Izzy. Leurs yeux devinrent blancs, Alec se retrouva dans l'esprit de son parabataï dans la salle d'entraînement. Il se déplaça en cherchant son frère et trouva sa version jeune quand ils avaient fait leur cérémonie de parabataï, le jeune Jace prit son arme et le menaça.

\- Qui es-tu questionna Jace

\- Jace, c'est moi Alec répondit Alec en le faisant calmer

\- Tu mens, je ne te laisserai pas m'embobiner en te laissant prendre l'apparence de mon frère cracha Jace

Alec mit ses mains en évidence pour essayer de le calmer, Jace le regarda avec de la peur dans les yeux.

\- Je suis ton frère et ton parabataï, regarde montra Alec sa rune de parabataï

Jace commença à baisser son arme, il toucha sa rune en regardant Alec. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui,

\- Tu me sens n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton parabataï, ne me presse pas de te laisser, de retourner loin de toi. Où tu iras j'irai, où tu demeureras je demeurerai, ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera mon Dieu. Où tu mourras je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur, si autre chose que la mort vient à me séparer de toi récita Alec en s'approchant de lui

\- Que l'ange fasse ainsi articula Jace en lâchant son arme

Il prit son frère dans ses bras ce qui le fit pleurer, il l'emmena dans une chambre où il y avait plusieurs corps de Clary par terre et Jace au centre avec une arme dans la main. Il entra dans la chambre,

\- Jace appela Alec

\- Alec, s'il te plait je ne veux pas te faire du mal sanglota Jace

Une autre version de Jace arriva avec Izzy, elle vint près de lui pour l'enlacer et le consolant. Alec s'approchant de lui et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Tout va bien on va rentrer rassura Alec

\- Je vais vous tuer, regarde ce que j'ai fait sanglota Jace

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve rassura Izzy en pleurant devant la souffrance de son frère

Le blond prit l'arme et la plaça dans la main d'Izzy,

\- S'il te plait tue-moi s'il te plait sanglota Jace en plaçant la lame vers lui

\- Ne me demande pas de faire ça s'il te plait supplia Izzy dont les larmes dévalaient ses joues

\- Je vais faire du mal à tout le monde même à Clary s'il te plait supplia Jace

Alec le prit dans ses bras et le consola, il le fit regarder dans ses yeux qui se changèrent pour être ceux des Vélane.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux, sache-le jamais oh grand jamais je ne te laisserai mourir, nous avons fait une cérémonie de parabataï, je t'aime Jace Izzy t'aime et Clary t'aime et ont attends dans le monde réel déclara Alec en le relâchant

Jace pleura dans ses bras, ils se firent un câlin fraternel. Isabelle prit la main de Jace et Alec, celui-ci regarda son frère et ils retournèrent dans le monde réel. Magnus commença à manquer de magie,

\- Magnus demanda Clary

\- Je commence à manquer de magie, il faut qu'ils se dépêchent grimaça Magnus

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et tous se firent projeter contre le mur, Lilith entra dans le salon et plaqua Magnus contre le mur avec sa magie. Clary se leva et essaya de l'empêcher, elle le repoussa avec une onde de choc.

\- Comment oses-tu me défier ? Je vais te tuer et récupérer ce qui m'appartient cracha Lilith

\- Fais-le mais laisse Alec et Izzy avec Clary tranquille demanda Magnus en manquant d'air

Elle le relâcha, Alec se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'endroit où Jace devait être. Il vit que celui-ci avait disparu,

\- Je suis désolé mais elle a emmené Jace s'excusa Magnus

Ils firent le point dans le salon,

Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé Lilith l'emmener s'excusa Magnus encore une fois

\- Ce n'est rien Magnus mais il faut le récupérer, nous lui avons promis de le libérer décréta Alec

\- Oui nous devons le retrouver renifla Izzy

Ils commencèrent à chercher Jace en essayant de le localiser, Alec était dans son bureau avec Izzy en se penchant sur les différents endroits où Lilith pourrait être. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir sur Maryse et Robert, Isabelle alla vers ses parents qui la prirent dans ses bras.

\- Alors des nouvelles de Jace, questionna Maryse

\- On essaye de faire le maximum pour le retrouver rassura Alec

Elle s'assit dans le canapé en se prenant le visage, Alec alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ramènerai Jace pour toi promis Alec

Maryse embrassa la main de son fils, elle avait perdu un fils et ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses enfants. Magnus entra dans le bureau en toquant à la porte,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- J'ai localisé Jace et j'ai trouvé aussi un moyen pour le libérer de son maléfice déclara Magnus

\- Où est-il demanda Robert

Magnus expliqua où était Jace, Robert sortit en préparant une équipe. Isabelle alla se préparer avec sa mère. Le sorcier vint près de son compagnon, il le prit dans ses bras après avoir l'avoir embrassé tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Alec en le voyant inquiet

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour délivrer Jace, mais ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te plaire souffla Magnus

\- Dis-moi questionna Alec en le sentant inquiet et effrayé

Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration et le regarda en prenant son visage entre les mains,

\- Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé s'est d'aller voir au labyrinthe en spirale et d'acquérir le pouvoir nécessaire pour ça mais le seul souci s'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrais rester là-bas expliqua Magnus

\- Simplement ça, j'ai cru que tu allais m'annoncer que tu partais pour le royaume de ton père pour lui demander de la puissance soupira Alec de soulagement

\- Je t'aime trop pour risquer ma vie en allant jouer à la famille parfaite avec mon père et crois-moi je ne veux pas le voir depuis que je l'ai bannis en enfer raconta Magnus

Il ria légèrement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur sur sa marque. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa dans le cou, Magnus frémit de plaisir sous le baiser sur sa zone érogène.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

\- Avant que tu partes pour là-bas, fais-moi l'amour chuchota Alec en le regardant

Il sentit le désir par son lien avec Alec, il claqua des doigts pour faire un portail. Il l'entraîna dans leur chambre, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de tomber sur le lit en riant.

\- Quel mouvement gracieux ria Magnus

\- Shadowhunter répondit Alec avant de capturer ses lèvres

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Alec arracha la chemise de Magnus pour le caresser. Celui-ci le regarda mécontent que son amant arrache à chaque fois ses chemises lors de leur moment d'amour, il fit de même pour la chemise d'Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il fit plusieurs suçons et des morsures dans son cou ce qui fit gémir son amant, il descendit ses lèvres vers son torse et commença à grignoter ses tétons qui durcissaient à son contact. Alec rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir, le sorcier arriva près de l'intimité du Veela. Il le prit en bouche jusqu'à sa gorge en refoulant un réflexe de renvoi, Alec agrippa les draps de ses mains en criant de plaisir. Il en profita pour faire entrer un doigt en lui et le faire coulisser, il retira le membre de sa bouche pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Alec hoqueta de plaisir, Magnus rajouta un autre doigt en lui pour faire des mouvements de ciseau en lui. Il mit un troisième doigt en lui et les fit coulisser, Alec lui attrapa la nuque et lui lança un regard significatif. Il retira ses doigts et claqua des doigts pour se déshabiller et le pénétra avec douceur, le Veela rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir et la satisfaction d'être rempli. Il bougea ses hanches en l'embrassant, Alec noua ses jambes autour de lui avant de le faire basculer sur le dos pour bouger ses hanches sur lui. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant les yeux de chat de Magnus faire son apparition sous l'effet du plaisir, ils sentirent la jouissance monter en eux avant de se déverser en même temps. Les ailes d'Alec s'étendirent dans son dos alors que Magnus fit apparaitre des étincelles au bout de ses doigts, il s'effondra sur lui en le protégeant avec ses ailes. Magnus caressa ses ailes ce qui fit soupirer d'aise Alec, il rangea ses ailes et se retira de lui. Il s'allongea près de lui et dessina son tatouage, Magnus le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés en profitant de leur amour et leur plénitude avant d'affronter la réalité qu'ils les attendaient à peine qu'ils franchiraient la porte de leur chambre, ils se levèrent en quittant les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois,

\- Reviens-moi vite demanda Alec

\- Où veux-tu que je sois à par être dans tes bras promis Magnus en l'embrassant tendrement

Il sourit et le regarda partir pour le labyrinthe en spirale, il se dirigea vers l'institut et vit que sa sœur l'attendait. Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- On va le retrouver chuchota Alec en la rassurant

Elle hocha la tête avant de le relâcher, ils se dirigèrent vers le moniteur quand Luke entra avec Simon en trombe.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Clary s'est fait enlever sous nos yeux par Jace et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de l'enlever fulmina Simon

\- Jace est sous l'influence d'un démon répondit Izzy

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses chuchota Luke dans son coin

Ils préparèrent un plan pour sauver la rousse, Jocelyn rentra d'Idris et vint leur prêter main forte. Alec se rendit par les voies des airs jusqu'à l'immeuble où Lilith et Jonathan étaient, il atterrit devant l'immeuble en rangeant ses ailes. Il essaya de trouver une issue pour entrer quand il vit une ombre atterrir devant lui, le démon regarda Alec avec un sourire ironique

\- Bonjour parabataï salua le démon ironique

\- Tu n'es pas mon parabataï cracha Alec

\- Si c'est le cas je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer ricana le démon ayant l'apparence de Jace

Il attaqua le Veela qui riposta contre l'attaque, celui-ci attaqua à son tour. Ils échangèrent des coups avec une force sans précèdent, pendant ce temps les autres équipes vinrent dans le hall. Des disciples de Lilith vinrent les accueillir en tête la partenaire de Luke qui était envoûté par le démon hibou,

\- Jocelyn et Simon, continuez votre route Izzy et moi on va s'occuper d'eux signala Luke

\- Entendu répondit Jocelyn

Elle prit la main de Simon et se dirigea vers l'étage au-dessus, Izzy fit de rouler son fouet et le fit claquer dans l'air. Luke montra ses yeux de loup-garou, les disciples se jetèrent sur eux pour les combattres. Jocelyn et Simon montèrent aux étages supérieurs, quand Jonathan leur barra la route. Il regarda méchamment sa mère biologique,

\- Tiens ma génitrice est ici en personne pour me stopper cracha Jonathan

\- Simon va secourir Clary, je vais rester ici pour corriger mon fils. Il mérite une bonne correction demanda Jocelyn

\- D'accord accepta Simon

Il se sauva en courant avec sa vitesse vampirique, Jonathan regarda sa mère et se jeta sur elle avec violence. Le vampire arriva dans le salon et vit Clary enchaîner avec des chaînes au sol,

\- Clary appela Simon

Il s'approcha avant de se faire projeter contre le mur d'en face par Lilith

\- SIMON cria Clary

Pendant ce temps Alec combattait contre le démon, celui-ci le projeta contre le mur en essayant de l'étrangler. Il commença à manquer d'air en tenter de s'extirper de sa poigne,

\- Jace…Si…tu…m'entends…reprend…le…contrôle…ne…m'oblige…pas…à…utiliser…mes…pouvoirs…contre…toi tenta Alec

\- Ton frère ne t'entend pas du tout et maintenant tu vas mourir sourit le démon

Alec ferma les yeux et laissa ses pouvoirs prendre le contrôle, il ouvrit les yeux en révélant ses yeux de Veela et le repoussa violemment. Le démon glissa sur plusieurs mètres, il se releva et vit l'apparence de Veela d'Alec. Celui-ci reprit sa respiration, il regarda le démon qui applaudit devant lui,

\- Bravo, tu utilises tes pouvoirs de Veela complimenta le démon

\- Crois-moi tu vas déguster maintenant piailla Alec

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir se moqua le démon en se jetant sur lui

Alec se défendit en enchaînant les coups sur le démon qui eut des difficultés à riposter, il utilisa une boule de feux pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le démon grinça des dents avant d'envoyer à son tour une boule de feux sur Alec, il riposta de la même manière. Leurs deux pouvoirs se rencontrèrent et créèrent une onde de choc, le Veela s'envola sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever avec difficulté, il chercha des yeux le démon avant de parer son attaque, il le repoussa avant de reculer. Il utilisa son pouvoir de feu pour faire apparaître un arc et une flèche

\- JACE, REVEILLE-TOI NE M'OBLIGE PAS A LE FAIRE cria Alec

Le démon lui fit un sourire moqueur, il pointât sa flèche enflammée sur le démon. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, sa rune de parabataï le brûlait. Il vit le véritable Jace devant lui,

\- Vas-y Alec, tire sur moi au moins tu pourras me stopper demanda Jace

\- Non je ne peux pas tirer sur toi, tu es mon parabataï réfuta Alec

Jace s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, il mit son front sur le sien. Alec sanglota devant la demande de son frère,

\- C'est en tant que parabataï que je te le demande, libère-moi du maléfice, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me tues Alec alors s'il te plait fait-le supplia Jace

\- Jace, mais qu'est-ce que je dirai à nos parents et à Izzy pleura Alec

\- Dis-leur que je les aime et que je vais rejoindre Max sanglota Jace

\- Et Clary, tu as pensé à elle questionna Alec en pleurs

\- Dis-lui que je l'aime et j'emporte avec moi son amour répondit Jace

Il secoua la tête de dénégation, Jace le supplia de le faire. Dans le monde réel Alec avait toujours sa flèche pointée sur le démon, ses joues étaient pleines de larmes.

\- Fais-le supplia Jace

\- Je t'aime mon frère mais je ne peux pas faire ça pleura Alec

Alors qu'il allait baisser son arc, son corps resta figé et il sentit une grande puissance monter en lui.

\- Laisse-moi faire souffla une voix féminine

\- Jace va mourir décréta Alec à la voix

\- Ne t'en fais pas il ira bien après rassura la voix

Une force vint contrôler ses mouvements et tira sur le démon, durant le tir l'apparence d'Alec avait changé. Ses cheveux devinrent longs, ses yeux étaient devenus gris métalliques et son masque était devenu argenté et il avait pris une apparence plus féminine. La flèche toucha le démon ce qui le projeta contre le mur avec une violence inouïe, Alec soupira de fatigue sous l'attaque avant de s'écrouler par terre, le démon se releva avec difficulté et prit une épée séraphique et vint se mettre à côté de l'archer.

\- On dit que perdre un parabataï est une expérience douloureuse et j'espère que Jace sentira ta mort se moqua le démon en plantant la lame dans le torse d'Alec

Il hurla de douleur et essaya de retenir l'épée qui s'enfonçait en lui, il regarda le démon en essayant d'appeler Jace.

\- ALEC cria une voix masculine

Ils regardèrent dans la direction de la voix et vit Magnus présent, le démon se releva pour se jeter sur le sorcier. Celui-ci rassembla sa magie et le projeta sur le démon, celui-ci se fit encore une fois projeter contre le mur. Il se leva de nouveau en se moquant du demi-démon, il se figea et se prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle du corps de Jace, celui-ci reprit le contrôle de son corps et vomit une substance noire. Lilith avait senti la connexion entre elle et son serviteur se rompre,

\- NON cria Lilith

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec qui avait l'épée dans son torse, Jace qui était perdu observa avec effroi son parabataï. Il vint à son chevet,

\- Pardonne-moi Alec s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'était pas toi rassura Alec en toussant

Magnus, essaye de faire quelques choses demanda Jace en voulant pas perdre son parabataï

\- Je ne peux rien faire, te délivrer du maléfice m'a coûté en magie répondit Magnus

\- Ne vous en faites pas tous les deux, je vais bien rassura Alec en souriant

Jace sortit sa stèle et fit un irazte sur le torse de son frère après retirer l'épée, le Veela se sentit beaucoup mieux mais resta allongé épuisé par sa soudaine puissance.

\- Reste avec lui, il faut que j'aille délivrer Clary proposa Jace

\- D'accord rassura Magnus

Le blond fila et laissa son frère entre les mains de son amant, Alec regarda son compagnon en souriant.

\- Je savais que tu allais venir me sauver sourit Alec faiblement

\- Je suis ton chevalier protecteur gloussa Magnus

L'archer se sentit happé par le sommeil et se laissa guider par la voix de son compagnon, il se réveilla dans un champ de fleurs. Il se leva et tourna autour de lui-même pour essayer de se savoir où il était,

\- Tu es en sécurité ici rassura une voix féminine

Il se retourna et vit une femme qui était le sosie de sa sœur mais avec les yeux bleus vifs comme les siens, elle portait une robe longue fluide qui se mouvait avec ses pas. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux d'Izzy, elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna Alec

\- Tu me reconnais pas mon fils sourit la femme

\- Tu es Lana, mon ancêtre reconnu Alec

\- Techniquement je suis ton ancêtre du côté Shadowhunter mais je suis ta mère du côté Vélane sourit Lana

Elle lui caressa le visage en le regardant, elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes questionna Alec

\- Nous sommes dans une partie de ton esprit qui représente ta partie innocente enfin je crois pensa Lana

Alec contempla le champ de fleurs qui se prolongeaient à perte de vue, Lana tendit la main vers lui.

\- Ferais-tu l'honneur te promener avec ta mère proposa Lana

\- Avec joie accepta Alec

Ils se promènent dans les champs de fleurs, au bout d'un moment ils s'assirent parmi les fleurs. Alec admira la beauté de sa mère Vélane, celle-ci sourit en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je suppose que tu des tas de questions à me poser mon fils déduisit Lana

Alec hocha la tête en rougissant, il se gratta la nuque nerveusement. Elle le regarda avant d'éclater de rire comme le son d'une clochette,

\- Tu es pareille que ton père remarqua Lana

\- Mon père, tu veux dire mon grand-père conclu Alec

\- Oui, lui aussi quand il avait quelque chose à dire il n'arrivait pas à formuler un mot sans rougir sourit Lana nostalgique

\- D'ailleurs ma première question est comment tu l'as rencontré normalement les Shadowhunter n'entre pas dans le territoire des Vélane à ce que je sache questionna Alec en se rappelant des mots de la matriarche

\- C'est vrai, les personnes du monde extérieur n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer sur les territoires des Vélane mais ton père était venu pour une mission pour l'enclave auprès de la matriarche de l'époque. J'étais la chef de la garde qui défendait quiconque de pénétrer sur le territoire vue que j'étais la plus puissante de toutes les Vélane réunis, quand il a pénétré sur le territoire j'ai senti son odeur et je suis tombé dans la frénésie des Vélane qu'ils ont pour leur âme-sœurs. Quand je me suis réveillé plus tard, il était là devant moi après que la matriarche lui est expliquée ce qui m'était arrivée raconta Lana

\- C'est à partir de ce moment que tu la marqué conclu Alec en rougissant

\- Oui, et j'ai fait le rituel d'accouplement d'ailleurs ton père était vraiment un coquin gloussa Lana

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ça grimaça Alec ayant une image de ses parents Vélane s'envoyant en l'air

\- A la suite il devait repartir dans son monde alors je l'ai suivis en tant que sa compagne continua Lana

\- Tu n'as pas regretté d'être parti là-bas questionna Alec

\- Non, j'ai été heureuse avec ton père et j'ai été comblée quand je suis tombée enceinte raconta sa mère Vélane

\- Est-ce que tu étais jalouse quand une femme s'approchait de mon père questionna Alec

\- Je vois toi aussi, tu as un problème avec la jalousie excessive des Vélane. Oui j'ai été très jalouse de ses femmes qui essayaient de me voler ton père et crois-mois elles se retrouvaient bizarrement les cheveux en feu après ça ricana Lana diabolique

Elle riait diaboliquement ce qui fit flipper Alec, elle se calma avant de regarder son fils.

\- Ta mère savait se défendre sourit Lana

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi les pouvoirs des Vélane se sont réveillés après tous ce temps questionna Alec

\- Quand je suis tombée enceinte la première fois, mes gènes de Vélane se sont endormis avec mes enfants jusqu'à qu'ils se réveillent à travers toi expliqua sa mère

Ils discutèrent ensemble parfois en riant ou parfois avec nostalgie, Lana riait avec Alec.

\- Je suis triste que l'un de mes descendants soit décédé souffla Lana

\- Max était un enfant plein d'enthousiasme consola Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle mit la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa sur, le front,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure pour moi de partir et rejoindre ton père déclara Lana

\- Tu ne peux pas encore rester questionna Alec en prenant la main de sa mère

\- Je ne peux pas rester si je suis intervenue c'est pour t'aider à récupérer ton frère, et puis je te rappelle que ton compagnon t'attend dans le monde réel rappela Lana

Le Veela pensa à Magnus qui devait être inquiet pour lui, sa mère se leva de sa position en même temps que lui.

\- Maman ça ne te gêne pas que j'aime un homme questionna Alec

\- Pas le moins du monde mon fils, tu aimes une personne avec ton cœur, qu'importe d'où il vient. En même temps quand je vois comment tu es heureux avec lui, ça me rends heureuse de plus j'adore ses excentricités il me fait un penser à ta grand-mère quand la matriarche venait la voir. Elle faisait tous pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ria Lana

Il ria en même temps qu'elle, une lumière vive vint l'entourer. Il la serra dans ses bras,

\- Je voudrais que tu restes auprès de moi pour toujours chuchota Alec

\- Je voudrais rester avec toi aussi mon chéri mais je dois partir rejoindre ton père, sache de là-haut que je veillerai toujours sur toi déclara Lana en disparaissant petit à petit

\- Maman souffla Alec avec les larmes aux yeux

Lana embrassa son fils sur le front avant de disparaitre dans des bulles de lumières,

\- Je t'aime mon fils, je suis fière de toi et aussi de l'homme que tu es devenu, je continuerai de veiller sur toi souffla Lana

\- Je t'aime aussi maman répondit Alec en pleurant

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Magnus pencher sur lui, celui-ci essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien souffla Alec en se réfugiant dans ses bras

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la confession d'Alec et soirée calme chez Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: ne t'en fais pas tu verras encore Lana mais pas pour maintenant, oui il y a encore des choses à voir avec les pouvoirs de Vélane d'Alec qui va encore évoluer, je suis désolé mais je voulais un peu mettre un peu comme dans la série XD je suis contente que c'est ton chapitre préféré enfin peut-être parce que il y a d'autre qui arrivent ;p**

 **Nono 0109: Je viens te recevoir toutes tes review et je suis contente que tu me suis toujours et je suis désolée de t'avaoir fait pleurer pour Max et Jace**

 **Maia 0067 : Ravie que le chapitre t'as plu**

 **Merci pour ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec rejoignit sa sœur et Luke dans le hall après s'être complètement remis de sa perte de pouvoir avec Magnus, ils avaient entendu une explosion. L'archer était inquiet pour son parabataï, il soupira de soulagement quand il le vit descendre avec Clary dans les bras et Simon qui aidait Jocelyn pleines de blessure. Luke se précipita sur Jocelyn pour vérifier ses blessures, elle le rassura de son état. Jace vint près d'Izzy qui le prit dans ses bras après qu'il est posé la rousse par terre, il vint serrer Alec dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut après s'être rassurés que tout allait bien pour les anciens disciples de Lilith qui avait oublié ce qu'ils avaient fait, Maryse et Robert vinrent les accueillir. Elle vint près de Jace et le gifla de toutes ses forces sous les yeux incrédules des autres, le blond se tient la joue en regardant Maryse. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort,

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Jace, j'ai déjà perdu un enfant je ne veux plus revivre ça pleura Maryse dans les bras de Jace

\- Pardon maman s'excusa Jace

Robert vint le serrer aussi dans ses bras, tous firent un câlin familial. Jace recula avant de se souvenir de sa grand-mère,

\- Oh non j'ai fait du mal aussi à ma grand-mère réalisa Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle va bien, on lui a expliqué la situation et elle ne t'en veut pas l'apaisa Robert

Il soupira de soulagement, tous se séparèrent pour aller se reposer. Le couple se dirigea vers le loft, Alec entra dans la chambre en enlevant sa chemise pleine de sang pour aller dans la douche,Magnus le rejoignit. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de faire l'amour sous la douche, ils sortirent de la douche et firent l'amour durant toute la nuit ayant eu peur de se perdre l'un et l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla pour voir qu'il était seul dans le lit, il se redressa et vit son amant devant sa coiffeuse en train de se maquiller pour la journée. Il l'observa avec un sourire en coin, le sorcier le vit par le miroir. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint le rejoindre dans le lit pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Bonjour toi salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus à son tour

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement avant de se lever pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux,

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui questionna Alec en engloutissant sa crêpe

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il va arriver dans quelques minutes grimaça Magnus

\- On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir remarqua Alec

\- Si tu le savais soupira Magnus lassitude

Il ria légèrement avant de se lever pour aller se préparer pour aller à l'institut, il revint habiller et vit un homme dans un costume trois pièces. Celui-ci le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de grimacer comme s'il ne valait rien, Magnus vint le recevoir.

\- J'y vais signala Alec en s'en foutant royalement du client

\- D'accord à ce soir répondit Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de monter sur le toit, il étendit ses ailes et se jeta dans le vide pour voler dans les airs. Il atterrit sur le toit de l'institut, il entra et passa dans la salle de moniteur en allant vers son bureau. Il croisa Jace qui sortait de sa chambre torse nue en grattant son entre-jambe,

\- Si tu es si matinal ce matin c'est que Magnus à un client déduisit Jace

\- Oui et ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne pas gronda Alec

\- Comment veux-tu que ça ne me concerne pas quand la rune fait des sauts en hauteur qui signifient que tu es entrain de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui brailla Jace

Le Veela songea sérieusement à enfermer son parabataï dans une chambre avec un canard vivant, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour découvrir ses parents entrain de s'embrasser.

\- Oups pardon s'excusa Alec en se retournant

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, tu peux te retourner rassura Maryse

Il essaya de faire abstraction de voir la jupe de sa mère légèrement remontée qui essaya de la faire redescendre, son père lui essayait de reprendre contenance.

\- Alors tout va bien pour le moment demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai classé tous tes documents et terminer les rapports qu'il avait sur ton bureau sinon tu n'as plus grand chose à faire expliqua Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir suivit de son père, il s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau et termina de ce que sa mère avait commencé. Il travaillait quand il entendit toquer à la porte, il leva la tête pour voir sa sœur les cheveux mouillés

\- Tu viens de t'entrainer déduisit Alec

\- Oui je me suis entraîné avec Clary répondit Izzy en s'asseyant sur le canapé

Il sourit goguenard,

\- Tu vas m'expliquer comment Jace s'est libéré de son maléfice demanda Izzy

\- Je te l'ai dit c'est Magnus qui l'a libéré répondit Alec

\- Loin de là de te contredire grand frère mais il y a anguille sous roche constata Izzy

Il roula des yeux et soupira devant l'obstination de sa sœur,

\- Je me suis servie de mes pouvoirs de Veela pour le stopper déclara Alec

\- Le démon devait être plus fort que toi si tu n'as pas réussi à le libérer conclue Izzy

Il ne répondit rien en se souvenant de l'intervention de Lana qui avait prit possession de son corps, c'est elle qui avait libéré en quelque sorte Jace. Isabelle se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras,

\- J'espère que tout va aller pour le mieux souhaita Izzy

\- Je sais moi aussi je pense la même chose que toi et espères que les choses vont aller bien répondit Alec

Elle plaça sa tête sur la sienne pour se faire bercer par son frère, Alec frotta son bras.

\- Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Simon sourit Izzy

\- Ah bon, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous voyez questionna Alec

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et sortit de son bureau, il balança la tête en souriant. Il continua son travail jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il se leva et vit Magnus entrain de le regarder terminer son travail

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps questionna Alec

\- Assez longtemps pour voir à quel point tu es mignon quand tu es concentré dans ton travail susurra Magnus

Il rougit violemment devant le ton charmeur de Magnus, il se leva et alla près de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Tu as fini avec tous tes clients questionna Alec

\- Oui, je suis fatigué avec eux surtout de certaines de leurs demandes dont un de mes clients qui voulait de l'endurance pour satisfaire sa femme au lit et un autre qui voulait un rallongement du pénis alors qu'ils pourraient trouver tout ça dans une pharmacie soupira Magnus de fatigue

Alec gloussa légèrement en réfugiant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, il l'embrassa sa marque ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il passa sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau,

\- Tu as l'air audacieux aujourd'hui susurra Magnus

\- Tu n'aimes pas demanda Alec en relevant la tête légèrement

\- Au contraire j'ai toujours voulu te faire l'amour dans ton bureau sourit Magnus en l'entraînant sur le canapé

Il ria avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son amant, Alec était allongé sur Magnus qui lui caressait le dos tendrement. Il releva la tête en souriant,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit,

\- Alec-OH MERDE cria Jace en se retournant

Le Veela se leva en soupirant avant d'attraper ses habits pour les remettres, Magnus s'en foutait royalement de son beau-frère.

\- Oh boucle d'or est gêné se moqua Magnus

Jace commença à se chicaner avec le sorcier, l'archer les ramena à l'ordre avec un regard blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Jace questionna Alec

\- Ben en faite je voulais savoir si tu voulais t'entraîner avec moi mais tu t'es entraîné d'une autre façon déduisit Jace en zieutant Magnus

\- Alors ça Blondi il s'est bien entraîner avec moi pour ça nargua le sorcier

Le blond grimaça et Izzy entra dans le bureau pour voir la grimace de Jace, elle vit Magnus et alla le prendre dans ses bras ce qui fit piailler son frère.

\- Alec soupira Isabelle

\- C'est plus fort que moi se défendit Alec

Elle roula des yeux et commença à discuter avec Magnus de mode, Jace se tourna vers Alec.

\- Alors quand est-ce que tu parles avec les parents de toi questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, et puis je pense que si je tarde trop, ça va leur faire encore plus de mal pensa Alec

\- Tu aurais tout mon soutien si tu veux encouragea Jace

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il sourit et regarda sa sœur et son compagnon discuter, plusieurs jours plus tard Alec convoqua ses parents dans son bureau pour discuter. Il commença à stresser quand Magnus mit la main sur son épaule ce qui le rassura, il regarda ses parents qui étaient assis dans le canapé.

\- Tu voulais nous parler demanda Robert

\- Euh oui confirma Alec en sentant son stress revenir au galop

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire questionna Maryse

Il avala sa salive, il regarda Magnus qui l'encouragea d'un regard. Il prit une grande inspiration,

\- Maman, papa, depuis mon retour chez les Vélane j'ai beaucoup changé confessa Alec

\- On le sait que tu as beaucoup changé mon chéri décréta Maryse

\- Je sais que vous avez remarqué mon comportement mais ce n'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg lâcha Alec en jouant avec son stylo distraitement

Le couple se regarda entre eux, avant de regarder leur fils. Celui-ci regarda son amant qui le soutenait du regard,

\- Ce que je veux dire que c'est encore plus loin que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer décréta Alec

\- Comment ça questionna Robert en fronçant les sourcils

Il se leva et ferma les yeux pour prendre son apparence de Veela, il retira son haut devant ses parents. Ils restèrent figés devant le corps de leur fils, celui-ci sous son apparence n'avait plus ses runes à part la rune de parabataï. Alec avala sa salive avant de tourner le dos à ses parents pour faire voir la marque des Vélane dans son dos, celui-ci se trouvait entre ses omoplates. C'était un V en tribal dont les courbes se joignaient vers ses omoplates, un peu en dessous du V il y avait un autre tatouage qui représentait un oiseau enlacé par des roses. Maryse s'approcha de son fils et toucha avec douceur le tatouage, il tressaillit sous la caresse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as deux tatouages, questionna Robert

\- Le V en tribal c'est la marque des Vélane et l'autre c'est le blason de la famille que tous les membre doivent porter répondit Alec

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce tu ne portes plus tes runes sous ta forme alors que d'habitude tu les avais demanda Maryse

\- C'est parce que je suis resté sous ma forme trop longtemps là-bas, elles m'entraînaient à garder ma forme le plus longtemps possible. C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus mes runes, elles ne m'ont pas épargnée lors des entraînements raconta Alec en reprenant son apparence

\- Que faisaient-elles comme entraînement questionna Robert

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire papa parce qu'elles m'ont fait jurer que je ne raconterai jamais leur entraînement même à Magnus elles l'ont fait jurer répondit Alec en regardant son compagnon

\- Mais et toi Magnus as-tu des tatouages comme Alec questionna Maryse en se tournant vers son gendre

\- Il hocha la tête et enleva sa chemise pour faire voir le blason de la famille Trueblood, elle hocha la tête.

\- Pour moi c'est pour dire que je suis son compagnon déclara Magnus en enlaçant la main d'Alec

Il sourit avant de se tourner vers ses parents, il déglutit en sachant qu'il allait révéler la partie la plus difficile.

\- Il y a une chose que je dois vous dire souffla Alec

\- Qu'y a-t-il questionna Robert

\- Là-bas j'étais considéré comme non… plutôt j'étais le fils de Lana. Elles m'appelaient comme ça dès la première semaine, j'avais essayé de clarifier les choses mais la matriarche ne voulait pas m'écouter et continuait de proclamer que j'était le fils de Lana avoua Alec ne voulant pas regarder ses parents

Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse dans leurs yeux, il se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit le soutien de Magnus qui lui faisait ressentir via leur lien.

\- Alec, regarde-nous demanda Robert

Il regarda ses parents qui le regardèrent avec fierté,

\- Nous ne sommes pas blessés par ça mon fils, je sais que là-bas elles considèrent que tu es le fils de Lana. Je sais que par rapport à ça, tu as dû te sentir blessé et contrarier pour nous mais nous sommes fières que tu soit le digne fils d'une de tes ancêtres sourit Maryse

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, où tu es allé pêcher ça ria Robert d'un ton bourru

Il sourit et sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules, il soupira de soulagement. Le sorcier posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir, il sourit en le regardant avec amour.

\- Si tu as d'autres choses à nous dire demanda Maryse

\- Euh oui, ça pourrait que je puisse avoir mes chaleurs de Vélane rougit Alec

\- Oh ça n'est pas grave, Magnus s'occupera de toi gloussa Robert

Il rougit alors que Magnus affichait un grand sourire narquois, ils discutèrent encore avec ses parents avant qu'ils quittent le bureau. Alec s'affala sur son bureau en soupirant,

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Ils t'aiment comme je te l'avais dit sourit Magnus

\- Je sais et je t'aimerai jamais assez pour ça remercia Alec

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, le Veela se retira avant de lui attraper la nuque.

\- La porte et le son demanda Alec

Il ria narquoisement pour ensuite claquer des doigts, l'archer se jeta sur lui. Plus tard Alec était sur Magnus en caressant la rune sur son torse,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Magnus

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, ils soupirèrent avant de se lever. Magnus claqua des doigts et ils avaient de nouveau leur habit ainsi la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace qui était habillé,

\- Il y une activité démoniaque dans le centre-ville décréta Jace

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

\- Je viens aussi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux voir mon chasseur d'ombre entrain de massacrer un démon gloussa Magnus

Jace roula des yeux devant l'excentricité du sorcier alors que son frère rougissait, ils sortirent et allèrent récupérer des armes dans l'armurerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall où Isabelle et Clary avec Simon les attendaient,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui demanda Alec en pointant Simon

\- Eh j'ai un nom et je suis venu vous donner un coup de main répliqua Simon

Le blond se tourna vers Alec,

\- Au pire des cas il servira de bouclier se moqua Jace ce qui les fit rire

\- C'est ça marrez-vous gronda Simon dans son coin

Ils s'en allèrent pour leur mission, le groupe marchaient vers l'endroit où l'activité s'était déclaré. Jace marchait devant avec Clary suivie d'Izzy et de Simon, Alec et Magnus terminaient le groupe. Le sorcier glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son compagnon qui sursauta à ça,

\- Ça ne te gêne pas, j'espère souri Magnus taquin

Alec fit de même avec sa poche de pantalon, il lui lança un regard coquin.

\- Pas le moindre du monde sourit Alec

L'asiatique se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser très langoureux, ils se séparent à bout de souffle avant de continuer pour ne pas se faire distancer. Ils tournèrent en rond pour chercher le démon,

\- Dites-vous êtes sûr qu'il y a un démon dans les parages questionna Simon

\- Je ne sais pas on nous a dit qu'il y en avait un ici alors il y a en déclara Izzy

\- Bon s'il n'y a pas de démon alors moi je pense rentrer avec mon superbe et sexy chasseur d'ombre pour que j'examine attentivement son pantalon en cuir qui lui fait un cul d'enfer et bandant déclara Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec

Izzy et Jace éclatèrent de rire devant le visage rouge d'Alec, alors que Clary sourit amusée et Simon essaya de se retenir de rire par peur qu'Alec le fasse carboniser avec ses pouvoirs. Celui-ci se tourna vers son amant pour le réprimander avant de froncer les sourcils, il prit son arc et une flèche avant de tirer dans le dos de Magnus qui était incrédule devant la scène. Ils entendirent un hurlement de douleur avant de voir un démon avec des pinces à la place des mains et une tête de requin, Jace se jeta sur le démon pour le combattre. Isabelle déroula son fouet et le fit claquer sur le monstre, Clary alla aider Jace avant de se faire envoyer valdinguer par le démon ainsi que Jace. Magnus envoya des boules de feu sur lui pour le tuer, Simon vint l'aider en se servant de ses dons de vampire, il ne fit pas le poids très longtemps quand le démon l'attrapa pour le foutre un coup dans le ventre et l'envoyer dans le mur. Le sorcier rassembla une quantité de magie pour l'envoyer mais le démon fut plus rapide que lui et le prit par la gorge pour essayer de l'étouffer, Alec lui lança des tas de flèches sur lui pour qu'il relâche Magnus. Ses flèches n'avaient d'effets que de piqûres de moustiques sur lui, il ressentait la panique de son compagnon.

\- LÂCHE-LE cria Alec en fonçant sur lui

Une ombre sortir de nulle part et trancha le bras qui retenait Magnus, le démon hurla de douleur en tenant son moignon. L'archer remercia de la tête son parabataï d'être intervenu pour sauver le sorcier, il se dirigea vers lui pour se rassurer qu'il allait bien. Celui-ci le rassura d'un mouvement de tête, Alec se tourna vers le démon qui attaquait sans cesse Jace qui le combattait avec Simon qui s'était joint à lui. Ses yeux se transformèrent en ceux des Veela, il prit son apparence de Veela sous l'effet de la colère. Ses bras se gorgèrent de flammes avant de se former dans sa main sous forme de boule de feu, il serra les dents sous la colère.

\- DEGAGEZ s'écria Alec dans un cri de faucon

Jace et Simon se dégagèrent du démon en voyant Alec avec ses boules de feu, il les projeta sur la créature. Celui-ci se fit brûler dans un cri avant de disparaître en cendres, Alec souffla en reprenant son apparence normale. Son frère vint vers lui avec Simon,

\- Tout va bien demanda Jace

\- Oui tout va bien rassura Alec

Les filles les rejoignirent avec des contusions sur le corps, Magnus s'empressa de les soigner assez vite. Alec vint près de lui pour lui demander si tout allait bien,

\- Oui, je vais bien tu as été fantastique mon amour surtout dans ton pantalon en cuir pour me défendre susurra Magnus

Il rougit violemment ce qui fit rire sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le loft de Magnus qui les avait invité à prendre un verre pour terminer la soirée. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, Jace mit ses pieds sur la table basse de Magnus.

\- Ote tes vilains pieds de ma table basse le blondinet gronda Magnus

\- Eh mes pieds sont parfaits répliqua Jace

\- J'ai un doute qu'ils soient parfait, les seuls que je trouve parfait sont ceux de ton frère surtout quand ils s'accrochent à ma taille pendant que je suis…stoppa Magnus avec une main sur sa bouche

\- N'en rajoute pas rougi Alec

Sa sœur éclata de rire sous ses rougissements alors que Jace grommelait quelque chose contre le sorcier qui disait que celui-ci en profitait toujours, Simon sourit amusé avec Clary. Il retira sa main de la bouche de son amant, celui-ci lui lança un regard coquin avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître des cocktails pour tout le monde. Chacun prit un verre, l'archer but le sien et fronça les sourcils.

\- Du cidre reconnu Alec en se tournant vers son amant

\- Pour t'éviter une vilaine gueule de bois demain répondit Magnus

\- Et nous alors demanda Jace

\- Le seul que je prends soin ici c'est Alexander bon peut-être biscuit et Isabelle, Samuel n'a pas besoin de magie pour soigner sa gueule de bois vu que c'est un vampire expliqua Magnus en haussant les épaules

\- Et moi alors s'écria Jace

\- Ce que tu peux être narcissique, franchement tu ressembles vraiment à ton ancêtre Will Herondale plus narcissique que lui, il n'y avait pas raconta Magnus un brin nostalgique

Alec lui prit la main en sachant qu'il s'était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs lointain et douloureux pour lui, il le remercia du regard.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité vu que monsieur je passe mon temps à m'admirer pour refaire mon maquillage et qui se proclame magnifique dans son nom brailla Jace

\- C'est vrai que je suis magnifique et fabuleux en plus je suis doué au lit et sculpté comme un dieu grec se vanta Magnus en faisant des gestes pour se montrer lui-même

Tous à part Jace rigolèrent devant la scène, le Veela rougit légèrement en voyant le clin d'œil de son amant.

\- Bordel Alec, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me donnes un beau-frère pareil se lamenta Jace

Il roula des yeux alors que Magnus continuait à faire sortir Jace de ses gonds, celui-ci alla se chicaner avec le sorcier. Après s'être chicané, ils rigolèrent aux histoires drôles de Magnus. Au bout d'un moment tout le monde à part Alec qui ne pouvait pas boire à cause de sa faible résistance à l'alcool et Magnus qui était habituée, étaient bien éméché. Clary avait les joues rouges sous l'effet de l'alcool qui allait avec ses cheveux et Isabelle qui avait une assez bonne résistance mais elle était aussi très bien éméchée au contraire de Simon qui avait l'impression d'être encore sobre. Seul Jace était un peu trop ivre,

\- Je vous propose de rester parce que je vous vois mal porter boucle d'or grimaça Magnus

Jace grommela quelques choses à rien comprendre, Simon et Isabelle se levèrent.

\- Je voudrais bien rester mais il faut que quelqu'un rentre à l'institut pour prévenir nos parents refusa Izzy

\- Et moi si je ne rentre pas avant l'aube Raphaël va me transformer en litière pour chat renchéri Simon

\- Bon d'accord et toi biscuit questionna Magnus

\- Je vais aller avec Izzy souffla Clary

Ils dirent au revoir au couple en laissant Jace à leur bon soin, Magnus vint prendre son amant par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je te propose qu'il dort dans le fauteuil comme ça et nous ont va se coucher proposa Magnus

\- Hum d'accord mais essaye de le redresser un peu pour qu'il soit confortable et qui ne se réveille pas en criant de douleur répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et regarda son amant se diriger vers leur chambre, il ricana en silence en cachant ses émotions pour ne pas que celui-ci le découvre. Il claqua des doigts et fit basculer le blond parterre qui tomba avachi, celui-ci se retrouva dans une position en étoile. Il fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître une couverture sur lui, il rigola d'avance de la souffrance du blond avant de marcher dans sa chambre pour entendre l'eau qui coulait dans la douche. Il trottina vers la salle de bain presque en dansant pour y entrer, plus tard Alec ressortit avec les joues rouges et Magnus avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Ils allèrent se coucher tranquillement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les chaleurs d'Alec et la visite de la matriarche. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Pas sûr un retour à la normale ;p**

 **Alec Barton: merci pour ton commentaire, voilà les chaleurs avec un bonus**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie que tu aime toujours ma fics et oui moi aussi j'aime la jalousie d'Alec**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec écoutait Raphaël parler sur l'incident de son clan et la recherche de Maureen, il réfléchissait à la situation actuelle pour trouver une solution. Magnus proposa une solution à son fils de cœur en plus de Luke qui proposa son l'aide au clan de Raphaël contrairement à Russell qui gardait sa position d'ancien ennemi avec les vampires, la reine des fées approuva aussi son choix et raconta la perte énorme dans son royaume lorsque Lilith avait attaqué ses suivants avant de se faire sauver par les Vélane. Le sorcier proposa d'en venir en aide aux fées pour les aider à se remettre totalement ce qu'approuva la reine, ils discutèrent sur d'autres sujets et bien sûr Russell refusait totalement les propositions que leur proposait Alec de la part de l'enclave. Celui-ci soupira de lassitude devant l'air buté et arrogant de l'Alpha, il sentit l'agacement de Magnus envers le loup-garou.

\- Russell, pense à ta meute au lieu de penser à toi tout court conseilla Luke

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Luke claqua l'autre Alpha

\- Ce n'était pas un ordre mais un conseil répliqua Luke

\- Eh bien garde le pour toi, je n'en veux pas de tes conseils à la noix cracha Russell

Alec soupira longuement devant l'air buté de Russell, il passa la main sur sa nuque avant de poser les yeux sur l'autre Alpha.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudrai mais ne viens pas nous reprocher pour ce qui arrivera à ta meute l'avertis Alec

Il fit un regard déterminé face au regard que lui lançait Alec, celui-ci ferma les yeux résignés avant d'ajourner la réunion. L'Alpha sortit d'un bon furibond de la salle, la reine des fées eut un tique d'agacement envers Russell alors que Raphaël partageait un regard sans émotion avec Luke. Magnus observa ses ongles manucurés.

\- Je prédis que sa meute va bientôt se dissoudre avec une telle attitude dit Magnus

\- Qu'importe, il assumera seul les conséquences décréta Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête en pensant la même chose que son beau-fils, il alla dans son bureau avant d'être interpellé par Raphaël.

\- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- En fait je voudrais te demander ou plutôt te proposer un dîner demanda Raphaël

\- Un dîner s'étonna Alec

\- Disons que c'est un dîner quotidien que je fais normalement avec Magnus et je pense qu'il a dû oublier de t'en parler mais j'organise un repas entre nous pour se raconter ce qui se passe en ce moment dans nos vies d'immortelles expliqua Raphaël en fixant Alec

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il acquiesça en acceptant le dîner, il aurait juré que si le vampire était encore un mortel il aurait rougi en faisant sa demande. Il sourit en entrant dans son bureau et vit son amant assis à sa place dans le fauteuil de directeur, il entra et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent avec amour, le Veela caressa le visage de son compagnon avec tendresse. Il se pencha à nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes quand Isabelle entra dans le bureau sans frapper,

\- OUPS je crois que je dérange remarqua Isabelle en les voyant entrain de s'embrasser

\- Pas du tout ma belle, tu peux entrer souffla Magnus

Alec se leva de sa position en rougissant légèrement, il évita de regarder sa sœur qui était amusée par la situation. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bureau,

\- Alors comment s'est passé la réunion questionna Izzy

\- Comme d'habitude Russell n'a accepté aucune des propositions que nous avons proposée soupira Alec

\- A croire qu'il veut que nous soyons tous sous ses ordres déduisit Magnus en faisant un geste agacé

Elle hocha la tête comprenant l'agacement et la lassitude du couple concernant le loup-garou, l'archer alla près du feu pour se réchauffer un peu. Magnus tapa des mains en se levant,

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi je dois passer voir Catarina pour l'aider à la réalisation d'une potion véritablement dur à faire déclara Magnus en venant près d'Alec

\- D'accord, je te rejoins dans le loft décréta Alec en l'embrassant

Il lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser entre eux, il le relâcha avant de faire un portail et s'y engouffrer. Le noiraud se lécha les lèvres pour retenir le goût de son compagnon sous le regard souriant de sa sœur,

\- Eh bien et si on profitait pour sortir le temps que Magnus rentre au loft proposa Izzy avec joie

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils allèrent dans la salle des opérations pour chercher leur frère avec Clary, ils sortirent tous les cinq avant que Simon vint les rejoindre au Taki's. Ils discutèrent en rigolant sur les histoires drôles ou sur d'autres sujets passionnants, Alec entendit des clochettes parmi les gens autour de lui. Il se leva sous le regard curieux de tout le monde, il alla dehors et suivit le son des clochettes. Il trouva des Vélane en train de danser près d'un homme qui était envoûté par leur beauté, il s'approcha et elles le virent mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas de danser et tuèrent le terrestre. Elles s'approchèrent d'Alec, celui-ci sortit ses ailes pour faire une révérence et elles y répondirent. Il regarda le terrestre mort par terre et les observa de nouveau sans rien dire, le groupe avait suivi Alec et vit le terrestre mort.

\- ALEC s'écria Izzy en le rejoignant

Il tourna le regard vers elle avant de la repousser avec ses ailes avec une bourrasque de vent, elle fut projeter dans les bras de Jace qui l'attrapa pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par terre. Elle observa son frère incrédule, celui-ci la fixa avant de détourner la tête pour fixer à nouveau les Vélane devant lui. Elles regardèrent Clary et Isabelle avec jalousie, il siffla doucement mais dangereusement. Elles répondirent à son sifflement, l'une d'elles s'avança vers lui. Elle lui caressa le visage avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres sans qu'il ne bougent de sa position puis elles reculèrent et se transformèrent pour partir, Alec les regarda partir sans dire un mot. Il se pivota vers sa famille et s'approcha de sa sœur,

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé de la sorte mais je devais le faire pour te protéger confia Alec

\- Pour me protéger comment ça questionna Isabelle

\- Les Vélane femelles sont très jalouses des autres femmes qui sont plus belles qu'elles et elles vous ont remarqué Clary et toi, je les ai mis en garde de ne pas vous approcher expliqua Alec

\- Et pour ce terrestre questionna Jace

Il soupira en regardant le terrestre mort, il se massa la nuque de fatigue. Le blond regarda son frère qui ne lui disait rien,

\- Alec demanda Jace

\- Ce terrestre est mort parce qu'il a fait du mal au sanctuaire des Vélane, elles ne tuent que pour punir ce qui font du mal à leur sanctuaire c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenu de plus il était déjà trop tard pour le sauver quand elles commencent leurs danses les hommes sont envoûtés par leurs charmes avant de tomber dans une sorte de transe comme s'ils étaient drogués ensuite au fur et à mesure de leur danses l'air se raréfie pour devenir rare jusqu'à ce que le terrestre meurt expliqua Alec les yeux dans les vagues

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'elles les piègent dans leurs danses conclues Jace

\- Exact confirma Alec

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassée demanda Clary en parlant pour la première fois

\- C'est une tradition pour dire au revoir répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois donc quand tu étais là-bas tu devais te faire beaucoup embrasser par les filles gloussa Izzy

\- Pauvre Magnus renchérit Jace

\- Il le sait, et croit-mois lui aussi elles l'embrassaient comme ça révéla Alec

\- Sérieusement s'étonna Simon

Il hocha la tête et répondit aux questions de sa fratrie, après ça il s'envola dans les airs. Il respira l'air frais de la nuit en volant, il monta très haut avant de se laisser chuter en se sentant libre. Il vola pour atterrir sur le toit d'un immeuble, il entra dans le bâtiment et vit son amant l'attendre dans le salon en caressant son chat. Il l'embrassa chastement et s'assit près de lui,

\- Alors ça été avec Catarina questionna Alec en mettant la tête sur son épaule

\- Oui, nous sommes parvenu à réaliser cette potion qui était assez dure à faire répondit Magnus en frottant son bras

Il sourit avant de retrousser le nez en sentant le brûler,

\- Ça sent le brûler remarqua Alec

\- J'ai une fausse manipulation dans les ingrédients et ça m'a explosé au visage expliqua Magnus en touchant ses cheveux

Alec caressa ses cheveux carbonisés doucement, il siffla doucement avant d'embrasser doucement les cheveux pour remonter vers les lèvres de Magnus. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement,

\- Et si nous allions nous coucher proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais prendre une douche d'abord répondit Alec en se levant

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour prendre sa douche, le sorcier continua de caresser son chat qui ronronnait dans ses bras. Il fixait l'écran noir de sa télé, il sourit malicieusement avant de se lever pour sautiller jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se faufiler pour rejoindre Alec sous la douche. Magnus avait la tête sur le ventre d'Alec dans le lit après avoir pris une douche coquine ils avaient refait l'amour encore une fois dans le lit, l'archer caressait les cheveux de son amant.

\- J'ai rencontré des Vélane aujourd'hui avoua Alec

\- Tu étais seul questionna Magnus

\- Non, j'étais avec les autres répondit Alec

\- Ils ont dû voir le baiser n'est-ce pas déduit Magnus en souriant

\- Heureusement que je leur aie expliqué la signification parce qu'ils auraient pensé à n'importe quoi soupira Alec

Il ricana moqueusement, le Veela fit la moue. L'asiatique se redressa et embrassa son amant avec douceur,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'enlacèrent avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à l'institut comme à son habitude quand il entendit des sons de clochettes. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et vit un Veela, celui-ci lui fit une révérence avant de lui donner une lettre.

\- C'est de la part de la matriarche révéla le Veela avant de disparaître dans les feuillages

Il arriva à l'institut et trouva sa mère dans son bureau elle se leva et vint l'embrasser pour le saluer, elle remarqua la lettre dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Maryse

\- C'est une lettre de la part de la matriarche des Vélane répondit Alec en l'ouvrant

Il le lit avant d'écarquiller les yeux et se gratta la tête, sa mère vint près de lui inquiète.

\- Que se passe-t-il interrogea sa mère

\- La matriarche va venir à l'institut grimaça Alec

\- Ah ça c'est une mauvaise nouvelle remarqua Maryse

Son fils soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se leva de sa chaise et convoqua tous les chasseurs de l'institut.

\- Je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons un invité d'honneur qui va arriver très prochainement. Je veux que vous la respectiez avec honneur et respect, je vous demande aussi de rester sur vos gardes et de ne pas céder à vos désirs. L'invitée d'honneur est la grande matriarche des Vélane révéla Alec

Tous commencèrent à murmurer dans la salle, il les ramena à l'ordre et les prévint de ne pas les offenser et d'autres consignes. Il informa de la venue prochaine de la chef des Vélane à Magnus qui répondit qui serait présent pour elle, le jour venu Alec se rendit devant la porte de l'institut avec Jace et Isabelle pour soutenir leur frère. Il prit son apparence de Vélane, ils virent des Vélane descendent pour former un mur pour ensuite former une haie d'honneur. La matriarche s'avança vers Alec, elle avait une robe fluide verte d'eau. Sa robe lui donnait l'impression de voler, ses cheveux étaient tirés dans un chignon lâche avec une couronne de fleurs tressée. Alec fit une révérence en face d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille qui fit pareille devant elle, celle-ci lui fit un sourire goguenard.

\- Tu as bien assimilé les traditions des Vélane sourit Elvina

\- Oui, grande matriarche je te présente ma fratrie Jace mon frère et ma sœur Isabelle surnommé Izzy présenta Alec

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, elle resta figée en regardant Isabelle. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui toucher le visage,

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir le visage de Lana dans l'une de ses descendantes, dommage que tu n'es pas héritée de ses pouvoirs comme Alec. Tu aurais fait des ravages avec ta beauté déclara Elvina

\- Mais je fais des ravages malgré que je ne suis pas une Vélane gloussa Isabelle

Elle ria légèrement dans un son qui ressemblait à un son de cloche, Alec l'invita à entrer dans l'institut en lui proposant son bras. Les chasseurs étaient hypnotisés par la beauté des Vélane présente, Elvina se tourna vers elles.

\- Soyez calme et ne faite rien qui pourrait déclencher ma fureur sur vous est-ce clair menaça Elvina

\- Oui matriarche répondirent-elles

Jace suivit son frère et fut hypnotiser aussi par les charmes des filles, Clary arriva et le ramena sur terre jalouse de l'intérêt du blond sur elles. Maryse et Robert vinrent dans la salle d'opération, Elvina se tourna vers eux.

\- Maryse salua Elvina

\- Matriarche salua Maryse en faisant la révérence des Vélane avec ses bras pour former des ailes

\- Je pense que c'est ton mari remarqua la vieille femme

\- Oui, je vous présente mon mari Robert présenta Maryse

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer salua Robert en essayant d'imiter la révérence

La vieille femme fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître sa pipe chinoise pour fumer, elle se tourna vers Alec.

\- Au contraire de ta mère Shadowhunter, Lana avait un très bon goût pour les hommes et je pense que tu as hérité de cette partie d'elle clama la vieille femme

Robert eut la mâchoire décrochée devant la franchise de la vieille femme, il était sur le point de dire sa façon de penser à la vieille femme quand Maryse l'en empêcha.

\- Tu veux mourir ou quoi chuchota sa femme

\- Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle me parle répliqua son mari sur le même ton

\- Sache mon cher amour et père de mes enfants que les hommes sont considérés comme les femmes au moyen-âge révéla Maryse

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas leurs mots à dire réalisa Robert

\- Non donc libre à toi de te confronter à elles parce qu'elles sont très agressives quand un homme les contredise déclara sa femme

Il resta en retrait et ravala sa fierté de mâle pour survivre, Elvina continua de parler avec Alec qui lui faisait visiter l'institut. Elle passa près d'une plante qui était sur le point de mourir, elle s'arrêta et toucha la plante qui revit et fleuris comme la première fois.

\- Cette plante a besoin d'attention et d'amour, il faut lui beaucoup de soin. Chaque plante à une vie expliqua Elvina en regardant Alec

Il hocha la tête et lui fit montrer son bureau, elle scuta le bureau en fumant sa pipe.

\- Par contre tu as hérité des traits de chefs de ton père déduisit Elvina

\- Je sais, elle me l'a dit lâcha Alec avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant,

\- Elle t'a enfin parlé, les Vélane peuvent parler en songe avec leurs mères, leurs sœurs et leurs filles depuis l'au-delà expliqua Elvina

\- Je comprends souffla Alec

\- Je ne vois pas ton marqué, où est-il questionna Elvina

Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand Magnus entra dans le bureau, il fit une révérence Vélane en se servant de sa magie pour créer des ailes.

\- Je suis content de te voir Magnus sourit Elvina

\- Moi de même Elvina sourit Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et parlèrent de l'incident avec Lilith dans le royaume des fées ainsi que leur intervention, elle leur raconta la raison de son intervention. Au bout d'un moment elle se leva,

\- C'est l'heure pour nous de partir prévint Elvina

\- J'ai été contente de vous revoir matriarche sourit Alec

Ils la raccompagnèrent à l'extérieur avec les autres Vélane qui l'accompagnaient, elle se tourna vers Izzy.

\- Même si tu n'as pas de pouvoir de Vélane en toi, tu es la bienvenue dans le sanctuaire des Vélane déclara Elvina

\- Je serai honorée de venir dans le sanctuaire accepta Isabelle

\- Est-ce que je pourrai venir proposa Jace en s'avançant

Elle le regarda de la tête au pieds et fit un geste désintéressé,

\- Si tu veux, tu es simplement beau pour ton monde mais pour nous tu fais pâle figure devant les Veela critiqua Elvina

Le blond se sentit offensé et piqué dans son orgueil, Magnus lui lança un regard moqueur. Elle vint embrasser Alec sur les lèvres et puis sur celle de Magnus, les Vélane commencèrent à s'envoler l'une après l'autre.

\- Passe nous voir au sanctuaire proposa la matriarche

\- Je viendrai vous voir dès que l'occasion se présentera sourit Alec

\- Et je compte sur toi aussi demanda la vieille femme en se tournant vers Magnus

\- Compter sur moi sourit Magnus

Elle recula et sortit ses ailes qui étaient très grandes pour s'envoler à son tour, Alec lui fit un signe d'au revoir. Maryse vint le voir,

\- Ça va demanda Maryse

\- Oui sourit Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et reprirent leur quotidien, quelques jours plus tard après la venue de la matriarche des Vélane Alec se réveilla en repoussant la couverture de sur lui ayant chaud. Il se réveilla en transpirant légèrement, il prit un bain glacé avant de rejoindre son amant qui lisait un vieux grimoire dans le salon en buvant son café. Il l'embrassa chastement,

\- Tu es brûlant, tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus en le sentant chaud

\- Oui, j'ai juste chaud aujourd'hui grimaça Alec en se mettant en débardeur

\- Pourtant il fait à peu moins vingt degrés dehors remarqua Magnus en voyant la neige sur son balcon

\- J'en sais rien mais en tout cas je transpire, je vais aller un peu voler dehors en allant à l'institut. Je t'envoie un message quand je serai sur place prévint Alec

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus

Il se rendit sur le toit en soupirant de soulagement sous le froid de l'hiver, il s'envola ce qui le rafraîchit. Il arriva dans l'institut et vit Izzy et Jace en train de se chicaner, ils remarquèrent l'habillement léger de leur frère.

\- Tu veux choper la crève ou quoi demanda Izzy

\- J'ai chaud depuis mon réveil, je me sens bien rassura Alec en voyant les deux qui allaient parler de son état

\- Ce n'est pas normal que tu aie chaud alors qu'il neige dehors brailla Jace

Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers son bureau, il s'installa dans son fauteuil avant de mettre la climatisation à fond. Plus les heures passèrent et plus il avait chaud, il enleva son débardeur pour se ventiler. Izzy entra et frissonna devant le froid glacial qui régnait dans le bureau alors que son frère était tors nu en train de s'éventer avec son débardeur,

\- Par l'ange Alec, tu as un véritable problème parce que là tu pourrais faire une hypothermie avec ce froid qui règne dans la pièce frissonna Isabelle en mettant un manteau sur elle

Elle voulut prendre la télécommande du climatiseur quand Alec lui arracha des mains,

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu veux que je meure de chaud s'exclama Alec agacé

\- Là tu as un problème grave parce que tu as chaud avec ce froid qu'il y a remarqua Isabelle

\- Je sais et le pire plus les minutes passent plus j'ai chaud. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est une fournaise à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur expliqua Alec le corps trempé de sueur

La jeune femme réfléchissait à ce que disait son frère et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans son ancienne chambre, elle lui fit prendre un bain et mit plusieurs ventilateurs tourner vers son lit.

\- Essaye de dormir un peu,j'ai mis des ventilateurs en plus d'ouvrir la fenêtre ainsi ça fera passer ta bouffée de chaleur conseilla Izzy

Il hocha la tête et se mit un pantalon avant de se jeter sur son lit pour s'endormir nette sous l'épuisement de ses bouffées de chaleur, Izzy sortit et referma la porte et trouva Jace dans le couloir à l'attendre.

\- Comment il va questionna Jace

\- Il y a des bouffées de chaleur de plus en plus forte répondit Izzy

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a se demanda Jace en posant la main sur la rune de parabataï

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour manger tranquillement, Clary les avait rejoint dans la pièce. Jace était en train de manger un sandwich quand il se figea avant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir, les filles le regardèrent en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ton sandwich est si bon que ça plaisanta Clary

\- Ce n'est pas le sandwich, c'est Alec répondit Jace en touchant sa rune

\- Il dort glissa Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas mais ma rune me fait sentir son désir qui est véritablement brûlant grimaça Jace en se levant

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre d'Alec, au même moment Alec se réveilla en grimaçant sous sa température corporelle qui augmentait toujours. Il sentit sang couler comme de la lave dans ses veines, il ouvrit les yeux en se levant. Ses yeux devinrent gris clair comme un faucon, il se rendit à la fenêtre en étendant ses ailes. Jace et les filles entrèrent dans la chambre et le virent à la fenêtre, il leur jeta un regard perçant vers eux avant de se jeter dans le vide pour s'envoler dans le froid de l'hiver.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il va questionna Izzy

\- La question est qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de sauter dans le vide dans ce froid pareil questionna Clary

Jace ne répondit pas en sentant toujours le désir brûlant d'Alec,

\- Il faut le retrouver proposa Izzy

\- Pas la peine d'aller le chercher et je vous défends d'y aller les avertis Maryse en arrivant dans la chambre

\- Maman s'étonna Isabelle

\- Je suis rentrée pour un instant et pour ce qui concerne ton frère, laissez-le tranquille conseilla Maryse

\- Mais pourquoi questionna la rousse

\- Il a ses chaleurs avoua Maryse

Ils furent surpris de la réponse de leur mère, ils ressortirent de la chambre en comprenant l'état d'Alec. Celui-ci vola vers sa destination avant de se poser sur le balcon de Magnus, celui-ci s'éventait aussi ayant chaud comme lui. Il entra et regarda son amant tel un rapace qui était sur le point de fondre sur sa proie, le sorcier était au téléphone.

\- Il est arrivé, je vous laisse salua Magnus en raccrochant

Il se tourna vers lui, il fit montrer ses yeux de chat sous l'odeur de Veela d'Alec qui embaumait l'appartement.

\- Eh bien tu es rentré de bonne heure à ce que je vois, je t'attendais mon petit Veela sourit Magnus suggestif

Il se jeta sur Magnus en le plaquant contre le sol, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il arracha le peignoir qu'avait Magnus qui était nu dessous ne pouvant pas supporter la chaleur d'Alec par leur lien, il grignota ses tétons en le mordillant avant de lui lécher le torse ce qui fit pousser des râles à Magnus. Il arriva vers son membre et le prit en bouche, il glissa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de Magnus. Il se releva pour revenir embrasser son amant, celui-ci le fit basculer sur le dos pour le surplomber. Il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaitre son pantalon, le Veela écarta les jambes et commença à se frotter contre le sexe turgescent de Magnus. Celui-ci le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit crier, il le fit basculer sur le dos en bougeant ses hanches. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière quand son amant frappa sa perle de plaisir, il le regarda avec ses yeux perçants de Veela. La jouissance commençait à monter en eux, Magnus se redressa pour l'embrasser sensuellement en buvant ses gémissements. Ils jouirent ensemble par leur lien, Alec ouvrit en grand ses ailes en se déversant sur son amant. Il se déversa en lui dans un râle de plaisir en faisant jaillir des étincelles de ses doigts, l'archer tomba sur lui essoufflé. Il siffla doucement en embrassant le torse de Magnus, il se redressa pour stimuler le membre de son compagnon qui était toujours en lui. Il bougea de nouveau les hanches de plaisir, le sorcier se délecta de la vue érotique qu'il lui offrait. Il se redressa et le porta sur le canapé en poussant des coups de reins très puissants qui le faisaient plier de plaisir, le sorcier changea plusieurs fois de position en lui faisant l'amour. Ils le firent plusieurs fois dans tout l'appartement sous les chaleurs d'Alec, celui-ci se réveilla en grimaçant et comblé. Il s'étira avec un sourire niais, il entendit l'eau de la douche. Il se leva et alla rejoindre son compagnon sous la douche, ils remirent le couvert avant qu'Alec ne reparte pour l'institut. Quand il arriva il fut reçu par des sifflements moqueurs de la part de sa fratrie,

\- Alors c'était bien entre vous deux nargua Jace

\- Tu le sais non vu que tu ressens mes émotions rétorqua Alec

\- Oh ça oui, pendant toute une semaine sentir t'envoyer en l'air avec la paillette ambulante c'était insupportable vu que je ne pouvais me concentrer sur mon travail avec ça raconta Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le bureau alors qu'Izzy commençait à le harceler sur sa semaine de chaleur dont il évita les questions en faisant la sourde oreille. Un mois plus tard le Veela se leva la tête en se massant la nuque, il pensa à ce qu'il passait lors de sa période de chaleur. Il rougit en pensant qu'ils avaient baptisé toutes les pièces de l'appartement, il entendit toquer et vit sa mère entrer dans le bureau.

\- Tu ne viens pas manger demanda Maryse

\- Si j'arrive, je préviens juste Magnus ensuite je viens répondit Alec en prenant son téléphone

Il envoya un message à son amant avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, à peine rentrer dans la pièce l'odeur de la nourriture lui donna la nausée. Il se précipita vers les toilettes pour vomir, Jace toqua à la porte.

\- Ça va Alec demanda Jace

\- Oui tout va bien essaya de le rassurer Alec avant de vomir à nouveau

Le blond entra dans la salle et retroussa le nez devant l'odeur du vomi, il tira la chasse pour retirer le vomi. Il aida son frère à se débarbouiller.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui tout va bien, je crois que je suis malade. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu décréta Alec en s'allongeant sur son lit pour se reposer

Jace s'installa près de lui comme quand ils étaient enfants, il prit son parabataï dans ses bras et en profita pour informer Magnus de l'état d'Alec avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance de Jonathan et le dîner de Raphaël. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **.champs.: Tu le saurais dans le chapitre XD**

 **Maia 0067 : oui il y a toujours qui fait le con XD**

 **Nono 0109 : Tu as tout compris XD**

 **Salma. Idrh: Merci pour ton Review, j'essaye de faire pour le mieux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec vomit encore une fois dans les toilettes, il toussa pour recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans les toilettes. Il tira la chasse et sortit de la salle de bain après s'être débarbouillé, sa mère avait prolongé son séjour pour soigner Alec.

\- Encore ses nausées, questionna Maryse

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que tous ceux que je mange ne veut pas rester dans mon estomac hoqueta Alec

Elle passa une main sur le front de son fils pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre malheureusement il n'en avait pas, elle lui conseilla de s'allonger sur son lit pour se reposer. Izzy entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture,

\- Alors ça ne va pas toujours bien déduit Izzy inquiète par l'état de son frère

\- Pas trop renifla Alec en se redressant

\- Je t'ai emmenée une soupe et pas de souci c'est maman qui l'a fait souffla Izzy

\- Merci remercia Alec en prenant la soupe

Durant deux semaines Alec eut des nausées, des vertiges et des maux de tête en plus des fringales nocturnes et perte d'appétit, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps. Maryse caressa les cheveux de son fils l'air songeuse en pensant aux symptômes de son fils,

\- Maman tout va bien, tu as l'air dans tes pensées remarqua Izzy

\- Je pensais à ton père qui m'a demandé des nouvelles de ton frère répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Izzy

Magnus entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé, les deux femmes lui sourient.

\- Il ne va pas toujours bien remarqua Magnus

\- Non réfuta Izzy désespérée

Il mit la main sur ses cheveux pour la réconforter, le duo mère-fille le laissèrent seul avec Alec qui était endormi. Il s'allongea près de lui en lui caressant les cheveux, il l'embrassa sur la tête.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

Il bougea en grommelant avant de se rapprocher encore plus de son amant, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en s'allongeant près de lui pour s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla en s'étirant il vit qu'Alec était toujours endormi, il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des pantoufles pour lui, il fronça les sourcils en sentant une autre magie dans l'air. Il se concentra avant de balancer la tête et de sortir de la chambre. Il ne remarqua pas la légère aura de magie autour d'Alec, il se rendit dans le bureau directorial pour voir Maryse entrain de faire le travaille de son fils en attendant qu'il se rétablisse. Elle leva la tête pour voir son gendre entrer dans le bureau,

\- Il dort toujours questionna Maryse

\- Oui il dort toujours répondit Magnus

Maryse eut l'air songeuse en pensant au symptôme de son fils, le sorcier le remarqua.

\- Un problème demanda Magnus

\- C'est juste que je suis entrain de penser au symptôme d'Alec révéla Maryse

\- Et demanda Magnus

\- Ils me sont très familiers mais je ne crois pas que c'est ça pensa Maryse

\- Ah quoi questionna Magnus

\- Ce sont des symptômes de grossesse, Alec est enceint songea Maryse

Magnus passa la main dans ses cheveux en regardant la mère de son compagnon, il songea aussi à la même chose.

\- C'est impossible, Alec est un homme et aussi je suis un homme et stérile car les sorciers ne peuvent pas concevoir glissa Magnus

\- Je te rappelle qu'Alec est un Veela et un Shadowhunter quand à toi tes pouvoirs peuvent te jouer un tour suggéra Maryse

\- Je ne pense pas que mes pouvoirs ne me fassent ça et puis…stoppa Magnus en pensant à quelque chose

Il repensa à sa discussion avec la matriarche des Vélane,

\- Quand nous étions là-bas, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Elvina en privé, elle m'a avoué que les Veela quand ils sont en couple avec un autre mâle et qu'ils ont leur chaleur leur organisme changent pour concevoir raconta Magnus

\- Ce qui veut dire que mon fils attend un enfant suggéra Maryse

\- Ne précipitons pas les choses, il y a qu'une infime chance que se soit ça commenta Magnus

\- Je connais un moyen pour le vérifier proposa Maryse

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la chambre d'Alec, celui-ci s'était réveillé et entouré par sa fratrie. Il se réjouit en voyant son amant entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Alec tu peux remonter ton haut, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose proposa Maryse en prenant sa stèle

\- D'accord accepta Alec en remontant son haut pour dévoiler son ventre

Elle s'approcha et regarda son gendre qui tenait la main de son fils, elle dessina une rune sur le ventre d'Alec sous les regards inquiets de tous. Elle regarda la rune qui resta quelques minutes avant de s'évanouir, elle haleta de stupeur.

\- Maman, tu me fais peur là qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec inquiet

\- Maman interpella Isabelle

Elle posa la main sur le ventre plat de son fils,

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai ça depuis deux semaines comprit Alec

\- C'est si grave que ça renchérit Jace

\- Non, ce n'est pas si grave que ça sourit Maryse

Magnus la regarda et elle hocha la tête ce qui le fit sourire avant de revenir sur Alec qui ne comprenait pas la situation,

\- Bon vous deux, vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe s'écria Jace

\- Jace, ton frère va avoir un bébé révéla Maryse

\- QUOI crièrent-ils tous

Le Veela posa la main sur son ventre plat et regarda Magnus qui lui sourit pour confirmer que sa mère disait la vérité,

\- Ça ne peut pas vu qu'Alec est un homme et Magnus aussi en plus les sorciers sont censés être stérile réfuta Clary

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé peut-être que les pouvoirs de Magnus ont permit que ça se produise et pour Alec…commença Maryse

\- …La matriarche m'avait expliqué que lorsqu'un Veela a sa première chaleur et quand ils sont en couple avec un mâle, leur organisme se modifie pour concevoir expliqua Magnus

Tous restèrent éberlués par l'explication de Magnus, Maryse les fit sortir tous en laissant le couple seul. Alec baissa la tête sur son ventre plat,

\- Je comprends que tu ne veux pas d'enfant pour le moment car tu as la vie devant toi mais je voudrais élever cet enfant avec toi proposa Magnus

\- Magnus, qui t'a dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, certes je suis encore trop jeune mais je le veux l'élever avec toi accepta Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le sorcier se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément et le serrer dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur tout le visage ce qui le fit rire, à l'extérieur tous entendirent le rire d'Alec et rentrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Alors vous gardez le bébé déduit Jace

\- Bien sûr qu'on garde le bébé sourit Magnus

La fratrie sauta sur Alec en criant des félicitations, Maryse embrassa le couple en essuya une larme.

\- Il faut que j'aille prévenir ton père de la nouvelle sourit Maryse

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa mère partir de sa chambre, Izzy était super excité. Elle mit la main sur le ventre de son frère,

\- Oh j'ai hâte qu'il où elle soit là souhaita Izzy

\- Ton frère a de bon long mois avant de voir la frimousse de notre enfant gloussa Magnus

\- Moi j'ai hâte de l'entraîner à botter les fesses des démons où lui apprendre à manier les armes renchérit Jace

\- Attends que mon gosse profite de son enfance tranquillement avant de lui enseigner comment tuer un démon de dix mille façons bougonna Magnus

Alec ria devant l'air bougon de son compagnon, Jace en profita pour se chicaner avec lui. Ils rentrèrent au loft, Alec était allongé dans le canapé avec la main sur son ventre plat.

\- Notre enfant est encore trop petit pour tu sentes quelques choses sourit Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui et posa sa main sur son ventre

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre, pour te dire la vérité je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant étant gay mais maintenant que j'apprends que je vais avoir un enfant c'est le bonheur parfait confessa Alec

\- Je te comprends et toi tu m'offres le plus cadeau en portant mon enfant alors que je voulais ça depuis longtemps mais avec ma stérilité je croyais que tout était perdu déclara Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Magnus porte Alec dans ses bras pour aller dans leur chambre où il lui fit l'amour avec passion, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en entendant Alec vomir dans les toilettes. Il grimaça ayant la nausée lui aussi à cause de son lien avec son amant, celui-ci tira la chasse et se rinça la bouche avant de sortir dans la salle de bain en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

\- C'est bien d'être enceint mais c'est moche d'avoir des nausées matinales grimaça Alec

\- Je vais te préparer quelques choses pour faire passer tout ça proposa Magnus en l'attrapant par la hanche

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou

Il respira son odeur qui l'apaisa de ses nausées, son compagnon ressentit son apaisement par son lien. Il frotta son dos pour le calmer, il le relâcha en allant dans la cuisine pour préparer un thé pour Alec. Celui-ci arriva dans la cuisine et sentit le thé que préparait le sorcier,

\- Ça va questionna Magnus en lui donnant la tasse de thé

\- Oui, je crois que l'odeur est supportable grimaça Alec légèrement

Il but sa tasse de thé avant de se diriger vers l'institut accompagné de Magnus, il arriva dans la salle de moniteur pour voir sa fratrie entrain de regarder les activités démoniaques sur le moniteur. Isabelle les vit et se dirigea vers eux,

\- Comment va ma nièce questionna Isabelle

\- Elle va très bien sourit Alec

\- Désolé Izzy mais c'est un mec que je pourrais entraîner souhaita Jace

\- Si c'est une fille tu pourras toujours l'entraîner riposta Izzy

\- Pas faux réfuta Jace

Le noiraud se rendit dans le bureau et vit sa mère entrain de signer les rapports, il entra dans le bureau. Sa mère leva la tête et se leva pour aller enlacer son fils, celui-ci renifla le parfum de sa mère avant de la relâcher brusquement. Il mit la main sur sa bouche et vomit dans la poubelle, Maryse frotta son dos pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Alec toussa pour vider toute la nourriture de son estomac, il se redressa pour essuyer sa bouche.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ton parfum m'a donné la nausée alors je sais que ça fait des années que tu le portes remarqua Alec

\- C'est normal tout odeur trop forte te donne des nausées, moi aussi je ne pouvais supporter aucune odeur pendant longtemps sans vider mon estomac rassura Maryse

Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, sa mère lui amena une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche, il but un peu d'eau avant de la remercier de la tête.

\- Tu as prévenu papa pour mon état questionna Alec

\- Oui, il était heureux de la nouvelle sourit sa mère

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je porterai un enfant souffla Alec en passant la main sur son ventre plat

\- Attends quand ton bébé se met à bouger et te donne des coups de pied gloussa Maryse

Il sourit devant le gloussement de sa mère et caressa son ventre en souhaitant sentir prochainement son bébé bouger, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Il leva la tête pour voir son amant entrer avec sa fratrie, Jace se chicanait avec Izzy au sujet du sexe du bébé. Il ria de joie en regardant son frère et sa sœur se chicaner, il eut une pensée pour son petit frère qui lui manquait. Il commença à sangloter sous le regard inquiets de tout le monde,

\- Alec, tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures mon amour demanda Magnus en sentant sa tristesse

\- J'étais en train de penser à Max sanglota Alec en essuyant ses larmes

\- Oh mon chéri, ton frère nous voit en ce moment et je sais qu'il est heureux pour toi de savoir que tu attends un enfant réconforta Maryse en l'embrassant sur le front

Il hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes, plus tard ils restèrent à l'institut pour qu' Alec puisse profiter de sa mère. Pendant ce temps dans une grotte souterraine Lilith fulminait de colère à de la fuite de Jace et sa défaite face à Clary,

\- Tu as peut-être gagné une bataille mais tu ne gagneras pas la guerre jura Lilith

Elle se rendit plus profondément dans la grotte, elle s'approcha d'un cercueil rempli de sang noir. La jeune femme caressa le cercueil avec amour, elle ouvrit et observa le corps baigné dans le sang. Jonathan ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa mère,

\- Je…me…vengerai…d'eux…maman essaya de dire Jonathan

\- Chut doucement, tu dois te reposer et te régénérer mon fils, la bataille a été difficile pour toi mais ne t'en fais pas tu pourras te venger de ceux qui t'ont fait ça promis Lilith en caressant son visage

Il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, Lilith se redressa pour regarder le reste du corps de son fils, son corps était en lambeaux. Son bras gauche et une partie de son torse manquaient, il lui manquait quelques doigts à sa main droite. Il n'avait plus de jambe droite et plus de cheville gauche, une partie de son visage manquait. Elle promit de se venger de ceux qui avait osé blessé son fils gravement, elle se souvient comment elle l'avait extirpé des décombres de l'immeuble après l'explosion. Alec était en train de boire son thé qui faisait passer ses nausées dans sa chambre, il entendit toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez répondit Alec

\- Son père entra dans la chambre,

\- Papa, je suis content de te voir se réjouit Alec

\- Moi aussi, alors à ce qui paraît je vais devenir grand-père sourit Robert en entrant dans la chambre

\- Maman t'a expliqué que je suis enceint demanda Alec

\- Elle m'a dit que tu allait avoir un enfant mais pas précisément que tu étais enceint, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait,Magnus et toi vous êtes des hommes surtout que les sorciers sont stériles non questionna Robert

Alec lui expliqua ce que lui avait raconté Magnus au sujet des Veela et leur chaleur, Robert acquiesça pour dire qu'il comprenait un peu la situation.

\- J'espère que je pourrai entraîner mon petit-enfant souhaita Robert

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu pourrais l'entraîner et d'ailleurs tu seras le deuxième vu que Jace a déjà planifié son temps pour son futur entraînement soupira Alec amusé

Il éclata de rire sur ce que lui racontait son fils sur le blond, tous entrèrent dans la chambre et les virent. Izzy alla embrasser son père et Jace s'assit près de son parabataï et Magnus se plaça à l'inverse en se plaçant de l'autre côté,

\- Tu es finalement venu remarqua Maryse en entrant dans la chambre

\- Il faut bien que je parle avec mon fils non sourit Robert

\- Surtout qu'il attend ta petite-fille gloussa Izzy

\- Ou ton petit-fils rétorqua Jace

Les deux se mirent à se disputer sous le regard souriant d'Alec, Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe en le sentant heureux et apaiser d'être entouré de sa famille. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira d'aise, il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir en écoutant les bruits de sa famille. Tous virent Alec endormis et sortirent discrètement en le laissant dormir avec Magnus à ses côtés, celui-ci le fit s'allonger sur le lit pour qu'il soit confortable avant de s'allonger à son tour en le prenant dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard Alec regarda son amant entrain de choisir une tenue dans son immense dressing, il roula des yeux en voyant les quantités de vêtements que celui-ci avait placé sur le lit pour choisir la tenue parfaite.

\- Magnus, je ne pense pas que Raphaël va apprécier que nous soyons en retard à son dîner lança Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas il est habitué à la longue que je le sois en sachant mon goût pour la mode d'ailleurs il faudra songer à aller acheter des vêtements pour le bébé pensa Magnus

\- Peut-être plus tard parce que là il est encore trop petit pour entrer dans un vêtement ria Alec

Il rejoignit son rire et vint l'embrasser, il choisit sa tenue avant de faire un portail près de l'hôtel Dumort. Un vampire les emmena à l'étage au-dessus, ils entrèrent et virent une table bien dressée.

\- Dios, je savais que tu seras en retard Magnus avec tes excentricités décréta Raphaël en venant les accueillir

\- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton père, espèce de sale gosse gronda Magnus

Le mexicain roula des yeux et se tourna vers son autre père de cœur qui le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer, il renifla une odeur différente de celle de d'habitude provenant d'Alec. Il ne prit pas en compte et le relâcha avant de les inviter à table,

\- Oh tu as préparé des plats mexicains remarqua Alec

\- Je suis mexicain répondit Raphaël

Il s'assit et commença à se servir avec Magnus, ils discutèrent de tout de rien. Raphaël raconta les frasques de Magnus qui nia avec véhémence, Alec sourit devant l'air boudeur de son amant.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer sourit Magnus en prenant la main de son Veela

\- C'est quoi demanda Raphaël

\- Nous allons avoir un bébé révéla Magnus

\- Eh bien félicitation mais vous allez adopter ou vous allez faire par sémination artificielle questionna le vampire

\- Nous n'allons ni adopter ni par mère porteuse en fait c'est en quelque sorte ça révéla Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda le mexicain

\- Je suis enceinte avoua Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

Ils lui expliquèrent les détails ce qui choqua un peu le vampire,

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais félicitation quand même félicita Raphaël

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- En plus je viens de réaliser que tu seras leur grand-frère pensa Magnus avec un sourire narquois

\- Dios c'est vrai, j'ai hâte que ma hermana ou mon hermano soit là sourit le vampire

\- Au moins tu pourras venir lui rendre visite espéra Alec

\- Je viendrais sourit Raphaël

Ils discutèrent au sujet du bébé avant que le couple parte, Alec se regarda dans un miroir en regardant son ventre plat.

\- Tu regardes notre enfant grandir en toi questionna Magnus en l'enlaçant par-derrière

\- Oui, et dire que je vais dire au revoir à mon corps musclé pour prendre du poids nargua Alec avant d'éclater en sanglots

\- Hé jamais tu ne seras gros mon amour, tu seras toujours beau et magnifique pour moi rassura Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Comment tu arrives à m'aimer en sachant que je serai bientôt gros comme une baleine et plus désirable comme avant sanglota Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

\- Mon amour, viens souffla Magnus en l'emmenant dans leur chambre

Il le fit s'allonger avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement en lui donnant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, Alec qui par son lien ressentait l'amour et le désir que Magnus éprouvait pour lui sourit niaisement. Un mois plus tard Alec était à trois mois de grossesse était heureux de ne plus avoir de nausées matinal, tous dans l'institut avaient appris de la nouvelle et étaient venus les féliciter. Le Veela était dans son bureau entrain de vérifier les rapports pour l'institut, il soupira en se redressant pour aller regarder un peu dehors. Jace entra dans le bureau avec un verre de jus de fruit pour lui,

\- Hé, je t'ai emmené un verre de jus pour la cacahuète lança Jace

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais m'occuper de toi ici avec Izzy ensuite ce sera le tour de Magnus qui prendra le relais au loft déclara Jace en souriant

L'archer sourit devant la déclaration de son frère, depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse Jace et Izzy s'occupaient de lui à la demande de leur mère qui avait fait une liste des tâches pour qu'il soit en bonne santé avec le bébé quand il était à l'institut. Puis c'était le tour de Magnus de prendre le relais quand il arrivait à l'appartement, il avait arrêté les missions dangereuses pour ne pas perdre le bébé ce qu'approuvait le sorcier. De plus depuis un mois c'était rare de ne pas voir Raphaël passer pour s'acquérir de la santé de son autre père de cœur et de sa future sœur ou frère, Jocelyn qui avait appris la nouvelle par le biais de Clary lui adressa ses félicitations et lui donna quelques conseils sur la grossesse. Il s'installa sur le canapé pour boire son jus,

\- Alors rien de particulier pour le moment, questionna Jace

\- Non, Jia m'envoyée un message de feu pour me dire qu'ils cherchent toujours la coupe répondit Alec en buvant son verre

\- C'est fou qu'on ne sache pas où est la coupe soupira Jace

Il soupira longuement en comprenant son frère,

\- Est-ce que vous avez vérifié si Jonathan était bien mort parmi les décombres demanda Alec

\- Je pense que oui, aucune personne ne pourrait survivre à une explosion de ce genre répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête et termina son verre, il se leva pour reprendre son travail. Jace le laissa travailler dans le bureau, quelque part dans un endroit où Maureen venait de relâcher un corps après avoir bu son sang. Elle se pencha vers le corps pour lui donner son sang avant de l'enterrer, elle fit un sourire candide et sautilla sur une chaise. Un homme baraqué vint la rejoindre et renifla de dédain en la regardant, elle fit un geste de la main agacée à son encontre.

\- Ne sois pas dégoûtés parce que vous êtes encore pire que nous ricana Maureen

\- Une seule morsure est suffisante pour la mutation alors que vous…grimaça l'homme

\- Je te rappelle que c'était toi qui est venu me trouver pour t'aider à te débarrasser de Luke pour prendre sa place ainsi contrôlée toutes les meutes de New-York rappela Maureen

\- En échange de reprendre ta place en tant que chef du clan de vampire répliqua l'homme

\- Un point pour toi mon cher Russell sourit Maureen

Ils sourirent en chien faïence, la terre commença à remuer sous leurs pied. Maureen entra dans un bâtiment pour revenir avec une femme qui criait de détresse, une main sortit de terre pour ensuite au fur et à mesure un corps sortir complètement. L'ancienne jeta la femme sur le nouveau vampire qui l'attrapa pour la mordre et lui prendre son sang jusqu'à la tuer, Russell regarda la scène avec un air de lassitude. Le nouveau vampire relâcha le corps sans vie et regarda autour de lui, il croisa le regard satisfait de Maureen.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait s'exclama le nouveau vampire

\- Je t'ai rendu vampire, tu es devenu l'être le plus puissant que tous sourit Maureen ce qui fit grogner Russell

\- Mais ma famille et mes amis questionna le vampire

\- Je t'ai transformé car ta famille est en danger, pendant un bon moment tu devrais rester loin d'eux et si tu y vas ils seront tués manipula l'ancienne chef des vampires

\- Pourquoi ils seront tuer questionna le nouveau vampire

\- Parce qu'ils y a d'autres personnes comme toi et moi qui essayerons de nous faire du mal en s'en prenant à notre famille, c'est pour ça et pour ton bien qu'il faut que tu restes loin d'eux mentit Maureen

\- D'accord accepta le nouveau-né

\- Bien, je vais t'expliquer ta nouvelle vie maintenant sourit Maureen candide

Le loup-garou les laissa et se dirigea dans un autre entrepôt où sa meute était rassemblée, tous le regardèrent avec respect et peur. Il croisa le regard apeuré d'une jeune recrue de sa meute, il le frappa au visage ce qui le fit tomber par terre.

\- Je ne veux pas de peur dans ma meute s'écria Russell

Il hocha la tête avant de reculer, il alla ailleurs pour aller dormir. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter,

\- Je ne voulais pas commença la jeune recrur

\- Ce n'est rien rassura la jeune femme

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est Alpha demanda le nouveau membre

Je n'en sais rien mais je pense qu'il ne mérite pas cette position et je pense qu'on doit trouver un moyen de le renverser pensa la jeune femme avec un air déterminé

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'ennui d'Alec et enquête. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Ravie que tu es content que le bébé est là**

 **Moujakan: Ouais ils se disputaient pour le sexe du bébé**

 **Nono 0109: Jonthan est normalement en enfer sans jeu de mot parce que sa mère est la reine des démons et notre Raphaël sera un super grand frère pour le bébé quand il sera là XD**

 **Maia 0067: Il n 'y a pas que Lilith et son fils qu'ils doivent faire attention, il y a les deux autres aussi.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Magnus était entrain de caresser le ventre arrondi d'Alec tout en l'embrassant, le Veela souriait devant la vénération de Magnus pour leur enfant. Il était à son quatrième mois de grossesse et son ventre s'était arrondi, le sorcier adorait embrasser le petit ventre et lui parler.

\- Je t'aime mon petit ange, papa t'aime très fort et j'ai hâte que tu sois là susurra Magnus

Alec passa la main dans ses cheveux ce qui lui fit plaisir, il se leva pour aller se préparer pour se rendre à l'institut. Magnus se leva aussi pour préparer son petit déjeuner, il arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il but son thé en grimaçant, il regrettait beaucoup son café du matin mais depuis la grossesse il avait dû se mettre au thé. Il mangea son croissant,

\- Bon c'est l'heure pour aller à l'institut lança Alec en se levant pour aller à son travail

\- D'accord mais fais attention à vous avertis Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais en volant rassura Alec

\- Comme tu veux et dit à blondinet de prendre bien soin de toi s'il ne veut pas avoir une armée de canard à ses trousses menaça Magnus à l'encontre de Jace

\- Je lui dirai souffla Alec amusé

Il l'embrassa tendrement, le sorcier s'abaissa vers son ventre pour l'embrasser avec amour. Il sourit avant de partir sur le toit pour se jeter dans le vide et s'envoler jusqu'à l'institut, il descendit la cage d'escalier. Il passa devant la salle d'opération pour se rendre à son bureau, il entra pour trouver Lydia assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Lydia s'étonna Alec de voir la jeune femme

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu questionna Lydia en se levant

\- Je vais très bien et je pense que tu sais pour mon état répondit Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

\- Oui, je le sais et c'est pour ça qu'on m'a assignée ici temporairement pour que tu puisses te reposer expliqua Lydia en souriant

\- Mais je ne fais que mon rôle de directeur je ne vais plus sur le terrain réfuta Alec

\- Je sais mais c'est un ordre de l'enclave mais tu pourras toujours t'occuper des réunions avec les représentants du monde obscur décréta Lydia

\- Je vois souffla Alec en allant s'asseoir

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Lydia

\- Mais non ne t'en fais pas,en plus Magnus voulait aussi que je me repose au lieu de m'occuper des rapports qui pourraient me stresser rassura Alec

Elle hocha la tête, Jace entra dans le bureau.

\- Alec est-ce que tu veux un verre de jus demanda Jace en sachant la venue de Lydia

\- Oui s'il te plait répondit Alec en soupirant

Il ressortit du bureau, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de lui et discuta sur le travail qu'il a déjà réalisé. Le Veela commença à bailler et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit pour s'endormir en frottant son ventre. Izzy entra dans la chambre pour voir son frère endormi, elle sourit et mit une couverture sur lui avant de mettre la main sur le petit ventre arrondi. Plus tard Alec se réveilla en baillant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit Jace et Izzy ainsi que Simon et Clary.

\- Bien dormi demanda Jace

\- Oui, je me suis bien reposé bailla Alec

\- Comment va le bébé demanda Clary

\- Très bien sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- J'ai hâte de l'entraîner à botter les culs des démons souhaita Jace

\- Et moi de l'emmener faire du shopping renchéris Izzy en tapant des mains

\- Désolée frangine mais je te dis que c'est un mec avec un service trois pièces répliqua Jace

\- Moi une fille avec un vagin riposta Izzy

Alec balança la tête devant la dispute de sa sœur et son frère au sujet du sexe de son bébé, Clary sourit amusée par la scène alors que Simon riait silencieusement.

\- Vous avez déjà prévu où vous allez mettre le bébé questionna Simon

\- Magnus va transformer l'une des chambres d'amis en la chambre du bébé répondit Alec

\- Donc il faudra attendre l'accouchement pour savoir le sexe du bébé soupira Izzy

\- T'as peur que ce soit un garçon nargua Jace

Ils recommencèrent à se chicaner sous les regards blasés des autres, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il revint dans la cuisine plus tard et vit tout le monde dans la salle de moniteur,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec curieux

\- Activité démoniaque ce qui signifie, qu'il faut qu'on aille botter le cul d'un démon répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête en le regardant s'équiper, il sentit l'odeur de son compagnon entrer dans la salle. Celui-ci vint le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément et en caressant le petit ventre arrondi, Alec le regarda faire et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici demanda Alec

\- Je viens te remplacer sur la mission en surveillant ton suicidaire de parabataï qui ne crève pas bêtement répondit Magnus

\- HE s'écria Jace

\- Oh tu étais là, je ne t'avais pas remarqué nargua Magnus

\- Je prie l'ange que mon neveu n'hérite pas de ton caractère parce que sinon on est dans la merde souhaita Jace

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et Jace fut transformé en canard, celui-ci vit sa nouvelle forme et se mit à crier de désespoir.

\- AH NON JE SUIS UNE CREATURE DE L'ENFER cria Jace en canard

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant sa nouvelle apparence, Alec se tenait le ventre tellement il riait avant de se diriger vers les toilettes avant de revenir en voyant que Jace avait l'air traumatiser ayant repris son apparence normale. Magnus souffla sur son doigt en souriant moqueusement,

\- La prochaine fois tu penseras à trois fois avant de me provoquer avertis Magnus

Le blond hocha la tête avant de partir avec tout le monde, le sorcier resta un moment avec son compagnon en l'embrassant tendrement et caresser son ventre. Il rejoignit la fratrie d'Alec pour la mission, l'archer se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour lire des livres de grossesse. Il lit quelques livres avant de s'endormir, il sentit une caresse sur son ventre et se réveilla sur Magnus qui lui embrassait son ventre avec amour.

\- Tu es là ? Comment s'est passé la mission bailla Alec en se relevant

\- Très bien, je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter Barbie parce que j'étais à la limite de le laisser se faire dévorer par le démon tellement il était insupportable lamenta Magnus agacé

Il ria et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il prit son t-shirt pour l'attirer vers lui. Le sorcier s'allongea à demi sur lui, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur. Il l'embrasa doucement ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir,

\- Alexander soupira Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi révéla Alec

Il grogna en sentant le désir de son Veela, il captura ses lèvres pour lui faire l'amour dans la bibliothèque. Alec était blottis dans les bras de Magnus qui effleurait doucement son ventre,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant légèrement

Il se redressa pour le chevaucher de nouveau, après deux heures à avoir fait l'amour Alec était repu de son désir alors que Magnus était vanné. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tous remarquèrent l'air fatiguer du sorcier à part Jace qui avait compris par sa rune de parabataï.

\- La mission t'a vraiment épuisé remarqua Isabelle

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas la mission qui m'a épuisé comme ça sourit Magnus

Alec rougit et les autres comprirent , après avoir salué tout le monde ils se rendirent au loft. L'archer s'allongea dans le canapé en caressant son ventre,

\- Mon amour, va te préparer je t'emmène dîner ce soir sourit Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Je t'ai préparé des vêtements prévint Magnus

Il hocha la tête et alla se préparer, il remarqua les vêtements sur leur lit qui était un costume chic. Quand il le mit et vit que le costume épousait son corps en ne faisant pas remarquer son ventre arrondi, Magnus entra et siffla d'admiration.

\- Je savais qu'il t'irait comme un gant admira Magnus

\- Tu trouves demanda Alec

\- Oh que j'ai hâte qu'on rentre de bonne heure pour que je puisse te l'enlever susurra Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Il couina sous le baiser de Magnus dans son cou, il recula et alla se préparer à son tour. Il l'emmena à Paris dans un restaurant qui était devenu le préféré d'Alec avec le temps, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à l'écart des autres invités, ils commandèrent leur repas. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien,

\- Excuse-moi il faut que j'aille aux toilettes signala Alec en se levant

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Il s'en alla aux toilettes puis revint à la table, le sorcier le regarda étrangement. Le serveur emmena leur dessert, Alec savoura son dessert en appréciant le goût.

\- On dirait qu'il te plaît ce dessert que je t'ai commandé remarqua Magnus

\- Oh oui s'extasia Alec

Il lui sourit, le Veela prit sa serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche quand il remarqua une boîte noire cachée sous la serviette. Il la prit et sentit son cœur s'accélérer en l'ouvrant, il vit une chevalière semblable à la sienne avec une pierre de lune qui était d'une couleur blanche avec une pointe verte. L'asiatique lui prit son autre main dans la sienne,

\- Durant ma longue vie d'immortelle, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes que j'ai aimées et qui m'ont déçu. J'avais mis un mur autour de mon cœur pour ne plus souffrir mais tu es arrivé et abaisser ce mur en m'aimant moi un demi-démon dont le père est un prince des enfers, chaque jour tu ne cesses de m'impressionner. Bientôt tu me donneras la preuve de ton amour qui grandit en toi, je t'aime Alexander et je voudrais te demander si…commença Magnus

\- Oui coupa Alec

\- Mon chéri mais laisse-moi poser la question ria Magnus

\- Mais si tu l'as pose ce sera un oui sourit Alec

\- Je peux quand même l'a posé demanda Magnus

\- D'accord pose la répondit Alec amusé

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood veux-tu m'épouser et me faire l'honneur d'être mon mari demanda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Il lui mit la bague avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres, ils sortirent du restaurant pour aller au loft. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser en se dirigeant vers la chambre, Alec retira la veste de Magnus pour déchirer sa chemise.

\- Bébé arrête de déchirer ma chemise gronda Magnus entre deux baisers

\- Tu pourras la réparer avec la magie répondit Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il soupira avant de le jeter sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour, l'archer était allongé sur le dos en regardant sa bague de fiançailles. L'asiatique l'embrassa sur la tempe,

\- Tu l'aimes demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr, en plus j'ai failli oublier de te la donner rappela Alec en retirant la chevalière familiale

Il la donna à Magnus qui la mit à son doigt la bague, ils contemplèrent leur bague respectif avec fascination.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferai un enfant avec un Lightwood et que je l'épouserai, je crois que j'aurai bien ri avant de lui donner une potion pour le faire dégriser ria Magnus en caressant le ventre arrondi d'Alec

\- Il faudra qu'on le dise à mes parents pour nos fiançailles signala Alec

\- Je sais mais déjà convaincre l'enclave de nous laisser marier ne sera pas facile grimaça Magnus

Le Veela se redressa à moitié pour le regarder, il se mordit les lèvres. Le sorcier le regarda et sentis sa gène,

\- A quoi tu penses questionna Magnus

\- Je suis en train de penser qu'au lieu de marier en Shadowhunter pourquoi on ne marie pas dans la tradition Vélane proposa Alec

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais avoir des ennuis avec l'enclave pour ça déclara Magnus

\- Magnus Bane sache que je t'aime énormément et je porte notre enfant dans mon ventre et je veux t'épouser avant que notre enfant arrive parce que je ne veux pas qu'il naisse hors mariages s'exclama Alec en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Magnus frémit devant la voix d'Alec qui était assez dur, il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Entendu accepta Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Alec déambulait dans l'institut en s'ennuyant car toute sa fratrie était partit en mission avec Magnus. Il avait lu tous les livres sur la grossesse, il avait essayé de se faufiler dans le bureau pour faire un peu son rôle de directeur mais Lydia l'a renvoyé immédiatement en lui disant d'éviter le stress ce qui le fit bouder en marchant avec son ventre arrondi dans tout l'institut. Il était assis les bras croisés sur le toit en faisant la moue, il regarda son petit ventre en boudant.

\- Tu sais que tu es entrain de prendre beaucoup de place dans mon ventre dit Alec

Il gloussa légèrement en caressant son ventre arrondi, un vent froid arriva ce qui le fit frémir. Il étendit ses ailes pour se couvrir,

\- Au moins tu n'aurais pas froid sourit Alec en couvrant son ventre

\- Alexander appela Magnus en le rejoignant

Il leva la tête en voyant son fiancé venir dans sa direction, il s'assit près de lui et ensuite il claqua des doigts pour mettre une couverture sur lui.

\- Pourquoi est tu sur le toit questionna Magnus

\- Je m'ennuyais à rester enfermé dans l'institut à rien faire en plus je voulais aller dans le bureau pour faire mon travail mais Lydia m'a foutu à la porte du bureau bouda Alec en tirant sur la couverture

\- Tu es enceinte mon chéri et le stress n'est pas bon pour toi décréta Magnus

\- Oui mais je m'ennuie comme pas possible, j'ai envie de venir avec vous en mission soupira Alec

\- Je sais mais tant que tu es enceint, tu ne pourrais rien faire mon amour répondit Magnus en caressant son ventre

Il fit la moue, ils rentrèrent au loft pour se reposer et dormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se leva ayant faim, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour chercher son bonheur mais ne trouva rien. Il revint et regarda son amant qui dormait,

\- Magnus réveilles-toi demanda Alec en essayant de le réveiller

Le sorcier continua de dormir malgré l'insistance de son compagnon, celui-ci souffla déconcerté.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, MAGNUS LE BEBE ARRIVE cria Alec affolé en se tenant le ventre

Magnus se réveilla paniqué, il sauta du lit nu comme un vers. Il courra dans toute la chambre pour préparer le sac d'Alec, celui-ci le regarda en comptant mentalement le temps que le sorcier prenne conscience qu'il avait encore quatre mois de grossesses avant d'accoucher.

\- Reste calme, je te téléporte jusqu'à l'institut. Merde la blondasse a éteint son téléphone paniqua Magnus

Il continua de courir partout et puis sortit précipitamment, Alec soupira longuement en croisant les bras. Le sorcier revint habillé d'un pantalon à pois vert et le t-shirt à l'envers,

\- Enfin tu réalises que je voulais juste te réveiller gronda Alec

\- Désolé mais je n'étais pas préparé à cette éventualité répliqua Magnus

\- Mouais passons tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne paniqueras pas comme tu viens de le faire en m'oubliant presque dans l'appartement gronda Alec

\- Je suis désolé pour ça s'excusa Magnus penaud

\- Enfin bref, je voulais te réveillr pour savoir si tu pouvais faire apparaître un bocal d'olive verte avec une bouteille de sauce au caramel s'il te plaît demanda Alec

Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il claqua des doits et fit apparaître la demande de son fiancé. Celui-ci se lécha les babines en voyant le bocal d'olive verte avec la sauce au caramel, il ouvrit le bocal et versa la sauce dans le bocal. Il le mélangea avant de gémir de plaisir en le dégustant, le sorcier grimaça de dégoût en le voyant déguster le mélange mais il ressentait le plaisir d'Alec face au mélange. Il balança la tête avant de s'allonger pour s'endormir, quelques jours plus tard une réunion du monde obscur avait été organisé à la grande joie d'Alec qui était à la limite de commettre un meurtre dans l'institut à force de ne rien faire, de plus Jace et les autres avaient retrouvé des traces de brûlures suspecte dans la bibliothèque où Alec passait la majorité du temps quand il s'ennuyait. Avec son ventre arrondi il accueillit les représentants de chaque espèce, tous le félicitèrent pour la nouvelle à part Raphaël qui le savait déjà.

\- T'as une sale tête remarqua Raphaël en voyant Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatigué rassura Magnus en faisant un geste de la main

\- Les hormones de grossesse conclu Luke en entrant

Il hocha la tête en s'installant, Alec s'assit sur la chaise. Russell arriva en retard et ne vit pas le ventre arrondi de quatre mois de grossesse,

\- Bien nous allons débuter par des cadavres que nous avons retrouvés mort vidé de leur sang lança Alec

\- Ce n'est pas un membre de mon clan mais je sais par contre qui pourrait faire une chose comme ça révéla Raphaël

\- On voudrait savoir qui tu soupçonne questionna Alec

\- Maureen, mon clan est entrain activement de la chercher mais à chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de l'attraper elle arrive à s'enfuir en se servant d'une de ces créatures expliqua Raphaël en serrant le poing

Alec hocha la tête en comprenant son fils de cœur,

\- Vous accusez un autre vampire des faits mais qui dit que ce n'est pas un membre de votre clan, vous les vampires vous êtes pareilles en suçant le sang des terrestres critiqua Russell

\- Russell aboya Luke

\- Quoi, Luke tu ne vas pas faire me croire que tu défends ce mort. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont nos ennemies depuis des siècles et encore aujourd'hui déclara Russell

\- Les autres membres de la réunion commençaient à en avoir marre de ses inepties, Alec poussa un sifflement menaçant envers l'Alpha.

\- Vampire, loup-garou, fées, sorcier, Shadowhunter étaient tous à la base des ennemies car ils ne pouvaient se faire confiance l'un et l'autre à cause d'une attitude arrogante ce qui a entraînea une guerre entre nous tous, il y a eu des pertes énormes dans chaque clan. L'enclave a décidé de faire des accords pour mettre fin à cette guerre mais malgré les accords la méfiance reste, aujourd'hui je veux que tous nous cessions cette guerre incessante pour la paix et que le sang ne soit plus versé déclara Alec

\- Alexander a raison, pour ma part je vis avec un Shadowhunter à moitié Vélane qui est mon fiancé. Mon peuple a subi des pertes énormes en plus avec Valentin renchéris Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Je suis un ancien Shadowhunter et je suis devenu un loup-garou et je suis à la fois pour les deux côtés car c'est ce que je représente ajouta Luke

\- Pareil pour moi sourit la reine des fées

\- Mon père a raison sur ce sujet, mon clan a cessé de se battre avec celle de la meute de Luke, il y a même des couples et pourtant il y a des mois ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir commenta Raphaël

Russell s'inclina en maugréant devant l'insistance de tous, Alec déclara qu'une enquête se fera pour retrouver Maureen ce qui n'a pas plus à son complice. La reine des fées était entrain de parler au sujet de l'état de son royaume après le passage de Lilith et du sauvetage des Vélane, elle expliqua que l'aide qui lui avait fourni les sorciers. L'archer était entrain de l'écouter quand il sentit un mouvement dans son ventre,

\- OH cria Alec en touchant son ventre

\- Tout va bien Alexander demanda Magnus inquiet

Il leva la tête en regardant tout le monde qui le scrutait, il rougit avant de faire un geste rassurant. La reine continua son explication mais Alec décrocha préférant ce concentré sur les mouvements de son bébé, il fit un sourire niais et tous le remarquèrent.

\- Alexander tu es sûr que tout va bien questionna Magnus en le sentant subitement heureux

\- Le bébé a bougé sourit Alec complètement heureux

\- Quoi c'est vrai demanda Magnus en se levant pour le rejoindre

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et mit la main sur le petit ventre, le directeur prit sa main et la mit à l'endroit où leur enfant bougeait le plus. Ils avaient oublié tout autour d'eux, Raphaël souriait de joie alors que Luke et la reine des fées étaient amusés par la scène. Seul Russell fulminait et était dégoûté par la scène,

\- Je ne suis pas venu à cette réunion pour vous voir s'extasier sur votre bâtard cracha Russell

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça conseilla Raphaël en le regardant

Alec et Magnus s'énervèrent en même temps devant les mots de l'Alpha envers leur enfant, Alec se transforma en Veela et le menaça avec ses ailes avec Magnus qui avait pris ses yeux de chat.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire sur notre enfant articula Alec menaçant

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Russell en voyant le regard perçant du Veela

Il ajourna la réunion et l'alpha s'en alla très rapidement loin d'eux, le vampire vint près de ses parents adoptifs.

\- Ma petite sœur où mon petit frère a bougé du coup sourit Raphaël

\- Oui, il où elle s'est manifesté gloussa Alec

\- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre bébé, il où elle a perturbé une réunion importante. La prochaine fois qu'il où elle fera encore une fois ça je le punirai très sévèrement gronda la reine des fées faussement

Le couple ria devant l'attitude de la reine, celle-ci avait bien changée depuis les sauvetages des Vélane dans son royaume. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait beaucoup perdu par ses décisions égoïstes en voulant jouer avec l'enclave, elle savait que maintenant elle pouvait faire confiance à Alec qui voulait vraiment changer le monde. Après que tout le monde soit partit, le couple se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Alors la réunion questionna Lydia

\- Ça s'est très bien passé à part les interventions imbéciles de Russell, mais sinon notre bébé a voulu faire un coucou gloussa Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Sérieusement s'exclama sa fratrie

Il hocha la tête et tous se précipitèrent sur lui pour sentir les mouvements du bébé, Alec plaça leur main mais aucun signe du bébé.

\- Je suis désolé on dirait qu'il s'est calmé s'excusa Alec

\- Mouais, c'est bien le gosse de Magnus tiens bouda Jace

\- Un problème Raiponce rétorqua Magnus

Jace alla répliquer avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- C'est qui Raiponce questionna Jace curieux

Magnus éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre devant les regards souriants de Clary et de Simon en sachant qui était Raiponce, la rousse expliqua à son petit ami. L'archer vint près de son fiancé,

\- Chéri, j'ai faim demanda Alec

\- Attends souffla Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il sourit de joie en voyant son bocal d'olive verte et sa sauce de caramel, il mélangea le tout et le dégusta devant les regards dégoûtés de tous.

\- Je crois que je vais dans le bureau grimaça Lydia

\- Merde Alec, c'est horrible ce que tu manges renchéris Jace en voyant son frère déguster les olives trempées dans la sauce caramel

\- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est bon répondit Alec en se léchant les lèvres

Après le goûter d'Alec, ils se rendirent dans le loft. Le Veela chevauchait son amant qui le tenait par les hanches en bougeant en lui, ils se déversèrent en même temps. Il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son ventre après avoir rangé ses ailes qui étaient sorties sous la jouissance,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mais là tu devrais freiner sur tes hormones parce que à ce rythme-là je vais rejoindre mon père à Edom pas sûr qu'il sera ravie du comment son fils est arrivé dans son royaume déclara Magnus

\- Je suis son digne gendre ricana Alec

Il sourit à son ricanement, le bébé se mit à bouge de nouveau ce qui fit haleter Alec. Ils sourient et passèrent le reste de la nuit à profiter de sentir leur enfant.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque de Maureen et le sauvetage de Raphaël. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Moujakan : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Oui les pouvoirs se le feront au prochain chapitre, par contre là tu vas légèrement me détester par contre et aussi Magnus ne va pas trop paniquer mais plutôt quelqu'un d'autre mais chut je t'en dis pas plus XD**

 **Nono 0109: Et oui les bizzarerie d'Alec est revenue XD par contre je ne crois pas que tu aimer ce que j'ai réservé dans le chaître XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé la punition de Jace et il va encore ce faire martyrisais avec Magnus XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clara**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec bouda encore une fois du fait que Lydia l'avait encore renvoyé loin du bureau, il s'ennuyait terriblement. Il se vengea en mangeant touts les yaourts préférés de la jeune femme, il regarda son ventre de cinq mois et soupira longuement. Il marcha en sortant de la cuisine avec le yaourt en main, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Ah tu étais là, je t'ai cherché partout décréta Jace

\- Où veux-tu que je sois à part m'empiffrer et passer mes nerfs sur les livres de la bibliothèque maugréa Alec en mangeant le yaourt

Le blond roula des yeux en voyant la mauvaise humeur d'Alec, il remarqua ce que le Veela mangeait.

\- Ce n'est pas le yaourt préféré de Lydia par hasard remarqua Jace

\- Si c'est à elle,je suis en train de me venger d'elle parce qu'elle ne me laisse faire aucun travail qui ne suscite pas un danger potentiel pour ma santé et celle de mon bébé mais elle ne veut rien entendre pesta Alec en mangeant le yaourt avec rage

Son parabataï préféra rien dire par peur de subir ses foudres, il le calma en venant lui masser les jambes ce qui le soulagea de ses maux.

\- Où est Magnus questionna Jace

\- Il est au loft pour recevoir ses clients répondit Alec en terminant son yaourt

\- Je vois, donc tu as préféré venir ici au lieu de rester au loft conclu Jace en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Ouais parce que c'est ses clients me regardent de haut et en plus ils me tapent sur le système grommela Alec en jetant le yaourt sur le tas qu'il venait de manger

Le blond lui frotta le bras, il eut une idée en regardant son frère entrain d'entamer le dernier de pot de yaourt de Lydia.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir proposa Jace

\- Tu sais que tu es un bon parabataï accepta Alec de joie

\- Je le sais sourit Jace en bombant le torse

Ils sortirent et marchèrent dans les rues de New-York, Alec passa près d'un magasin de bébé et vit une paire de chaussons. Il s'extasia ce qui fit remarqua son frère,

\- C'est trop mignon ses chaussons regarda Jace

\- Oui sourit Alec en frottant son ventre de cinq mois

Ils entrèrent et achetèrent quelques articles de bébé, le Veela ressortit complètement heureux de ses achats alors que Jace grimaçait en portant les achats de son frère. Ils allèrent manger un morceau avant de rentrer à l'institut, ils virent Maryse qui était dans la salle d'opération.

\- MAMAN cria Alec en allant près de sa mère

Il sauta dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de sa mère, il serra sa mère dans ses bras. Maryse sourit et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Comment vas-tu mon fils demanda Maryse

\- Très bien maman seulement personne ne me laisse faire quoi que soit parce que je suis enceinte grommela Alec

\- C'est pour ton bien mon chéri et où est Magnus questionna Maryse

Alec allait répondre quand le sorcier entra dans l'institut, il vint embrasser son fiancé et caressa doucement son ventre ce qui fit glousser Alec. Il salua Maryse,

\- Comment vas-tu?La grossesse n'est pas dur à gérer demanda Maryse

\- Oh tout va bien, seulement je suis fatigué par les hormones mais ça va sourit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec qui rougissait

\- Depuis son quatrième mois Alec avait une libido énorme et ce n'était pas rare où Magnus s'endormait très fatigué de lui faire l'amour, le Veela fit la moue avant de penser à ses achats qu'il avait faits. Il prit les sacs et les montra à sa famille,

\- Oh c'est trop mignon s'extasia Isabelle en prenant un body blanc

\- Que dire de ceux-là gloussa Maryse en prenant des petits bonnets

Magnus sourit en regardant les vêtements de bébé,

\- Jace m'a aidé à choisir décréta Alec

\- Ouais, je voulais lui acheter une veste en cuir pour mon neveu mais il n'y en avait plus souffla Jace

\- Dis donc boucle d'or je t'ai déjà d'arrêter de faire des plans en montrant à mon gosse comment tuer un démon de mille façons gronda Magnus

\- Hé il faut bien que je lui apprennes en tant qu'oncle se vanta Jace

Le sorcier se tapa le front avant de se tourner vers Maryse,

\- Dites par hasard vous ne savez pas si son berceau était en plomb par hasard mais je pencherai plus sur Valentin qui a dû le faire tomber sur la tête quand il était petit c'est la seule raison pour que j'entendes des idioties pareilles sortir de sa bouche nargua Magnus

\- EH cria Jace

Les deux commencèrent à se chicanaient comme des chiffonniers, les autres ne firent pas attention à eux en préférant se concentrer sur les vêtements qu'Alec avait choisis. Il soupira doucement en mettant ses mains derrière son dos, sa mère le remarqua et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il était sur le point de remercier sa mère quand il reçut un coup de la part de son bébé, il gloussa de joie.

\- C'est le bébé conclu Maryse

\- Oui, je crois qu'il où elle veut te remercier sourit Alec

Maryse mit sa main sur le ventre énorme de son fils, elle haleta de joie en sentant les coups de pied du bébé. Isabelle vint et mit sa main aussi sur le ventre avant de sourire de joie,

\- C'est magique s'extasia Isabelle

\- Ça l'est mais moins quand tu essayes de dormir pendant qu'il ou elle veut jouer gronda Alec en fusillant son ventre de cinq mois

\- Alec défendit Maryse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

Il sourit devant l'attitude de grand-mère de sa mère, ils entendirent un cri déchirant et tournèrent la tête pour voir Jace debout sur la table entrain de crier contre un caneton qui menaçait avec un stylo.

\- ARRIERE CREATURE SATANIQUE, ARRIERE QUE l'ANGE TE FOUDROIE cria Jace en gigotant son stylo

Tous éclatèrent de rire à son grand détriment, plus tard après quelques malédictions de Jace sur Magnus qui le menaçait à nouveau de faire apparaître un canard. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, Izzy écoutait sa mère parler quand elle remarqua un éclat au doigt de son frère.

\- Alec, c'est quoi cette bague à ton doigt demanda Izzy

Le couple se regarda avant de sourire en se tournant vers tout le monde,

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Magnus et moi nous sommes fiancés annonça Alec

Izzy se leva et cria de joie en venant les serrer dans ses bras, Jace les félicita avec Maryse.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'entends Izzy entrain de crier dans tout l'institut questionna Robert en entrant dans la pièce

\- Bonjour papa, tu tombe à pic sourit Izzy

\- Je viens d'annoncer mes fiançailles avec Magnus sourit Alec

Son père le regarda surpris avant de faire un regard sombre, il soupira longuement en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

\- Je sais que tu es lié avec Magnus par ton côté Veela mais êtes-vous sûr de votre choix questionna Robert

Ils se regardèrent entre eux encore une fois avant de regarder Robert, ils hochèrent la tête avec un regard déterminé.

\- C'est parfait par contre je ne sais pas si l'enclave va approuver cette union grimaça Robert en sachant les anciennes mœurs

\- Nous n'allons pas nous marier par la tradition Shadowhunter réfuta Magnus

\- Mais plutôt par celle des Vélane, déclara Alec

\- Je vois sourit Robert

Ils discutèrent sur le mariage qui aurait lieu dans le sanctuaire des Vélane après que le couple ait parlé avec la matriarche de la nouvelle, ils rentrèrent au loft. Alec était avachi dans le canapé les pieds sur la table basse en train de regarder la télé en mangeant son bocal d'olive verte avec de la sauce caramel, Magnus était au téléphone avec un de ses clients. Il raccrocha en soupirant, il s'assit près de son compagnon.

\- Un problème questionna Alec

\- Un crétin loup-garou s'est amusé à faire saute-mouton avec une fée et le problème s'est que celui-ci se retrouve empêtré dans un problème pas possible pesta Magnus

\- Quel genre de problème questionna Alec

\- Des pustules recouvrent son corps avec une forte odeur d'œufs pourris soupira Magnus

Il grimaça de dégoût avant de continuer de manger ses olives trempées de caramel, il l'embrassa en se levant.

\- J'appelle Raphaël pour que tu ne reste pas seul dans le loft d'accord demanda Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il sortit en appelant le vampire, Alec soupira en se levant en grimaçant par son mal de dos. Il déposa son bocal avant de boire un verre d'eau, il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la porte et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs le regarder avec un profond dédain,

\- Je peux vous aider questionna Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre enrobé

\- Je voudrais savoir si Magnus Bane est là questionna l'homme

\- Magnus n'est pas là pour le moment mais vous pouvez l'attendre proposa Alec

\- Avec joie sourit l'homme ce qui le mit mal à l'aise

Il entra après qu'Alec est ouvert la porte, il se dirigea vers le salon en regardant partout avec un certain mépris. Le Veela vint le rejoindre,

\- Je ne sais pas à quel est heure mon fiancé va arriver prévint Alec en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de s'attarder sur son gros ventre, l'archer mit ses mains sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Shadowhunter mâle pouvaient tomber enceinte à moins que tu sois un hermaphrodite et que Magnus t'ai ramassé après que tu te sois fait mettre en cloque critiqua l'homme

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me critiquer, cet enfant est celui de Magnus et puis je suis à moitié Veela répliqua Alec s'enrageant

Il fut stupéfait devant la révélation d'Alec, il marmonna dans sa barbe mais le chasseur n'entendit rien. Ils entendirent une clef ouvrir la porte et des pas dans le couloir,

\- Yo Alec alors comment vas-tu ? lança Raphaël en entrant dans le salon

Il remarqua l'homme dans le salon,

\- Tiens Lorenzo Rey, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu viens encore prendre ta raclée part Magnus se moqua Raphaël

\- Raphaël Santiago grimaça Lorenzo de dédain

\- Désolé amigo mais tu vas encore de te prendre une dérouillée de sa part après quoi les cinq cents d'avant critiqua Raphaël

Lorenzo regarda Raphaël avec un profond mépris et fulmina tellement que des étincelles se mit à crépiter au bout de ses doigts,

\- Si j'étais toi, je m'en irais tranquillement conseilla Raphaël

\- Sans avoir provoqué Magnus pour le titre de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn même pas en rêve révéla Lorenzo

Alec fut choqué par la révélation de Lorenzo pour le titre de grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Raphaël souris moqueur en le regardant, il allait le rembarrer quand la porte s'ouvrit avec une longue malédiction de la part de Magnus au sujet de son client. Il entra en pestant avant de voir Lorenzo dans son salon,

\- Bordel je viens de faire face un loup-garou pleurnichard et maintenant cette enflure mais qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois la visite de mon père pesta Magnus

\- Magnus Bane, je suis venue te provoquer pour le poste de grand sorcier de Brooklyn provoqua Lorenzo

\- Très bien, mais pas ici sur le toit parce que je ne veux pas que mon salon soit détruit accepta Magnus

Ils se rendirent sur le toit, Alec voulut les suivres et le vampire le retient pour l'interdire d'y aller.

\- Ils vont jouer de beaucoup de sort plus dangereux que les uns et que les autres, je ne crois pas que Magnus voudrait que tu sois blessé avec le bébé en prenant un sort accidentel conseilla Raphaël

Il hocha la tête inquiète pour son amant, il s'assit sur le canapé en mangeant pour se calmer. Après trois heures sur le toit Magnus entra dans le salon avec des vêtements à moitié brûler,

\- Où est Lorenzo questionna Alec

Partir voir ailleurs ricana Magnus

\- Il souffla et lui demanda pardon en ne sachant pas qui était le sorcier, le sorcier l'embrassa sur la tempe pour le rassurer. Raphaël jouait sur son téléphone en souriant de les voir heureux, ils l'invitèrent à dîner mais il déclina l'invitation ayant prévu d'aller sur le Queens pour s'entretenir avec le chef de clan de vampire. Ils dînèrent que tous les deux avant d'aller se coucher après que Magnus ait fait l'amour à Alec, quelques jours plus tard l'archer était installé dans le canapé en regardant la télé en dégustant son bocal d'olive verte. Magnus massait ses pieds enflés par la grossesse, Alec termina de manger quand il eut encore faim.

\- Bébé, tu passes le téléphone s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Je vais commander une pizza parce que là j'ai encore faim et là le bébé veut des pizzas expliqua Alec en frottant son ventre

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Il commanda la pizza, le téléphone de Magnus sonna et il répondit avant de se lever. Il raccrocha rapidement,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Il y a un chasseur qui s'est fait empoisonner et il me demande, je ne serai pas long rassura Magnus en faisant un portail pour aller à l'institut directement

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir, il continua de regarder la télé quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Maureen à sa porte,

\- TOI cria Alec en se transformant en Veela

Un vampire l'assomma par-derrière après que celle-ci ait fait diversion, elle sourit en regardant le Veela.

\- Maintenant tu vas venir sagement avec moi comme ça je pourrai avoir les commandes du clan ainsi avoir la chance de voir mon sire ria Maureen candide

Le vampire qui l'accompagnait le souleva en faisant attention à son gros ventre, la jeune femme laissa un mot sur la table avant de partir. Magnus arriva un quart d'heure plus tard et ne vit pas la trace de son fiancé dans l'appartement,

\- Alexander, où est-ce que tu es demanda Magnus en allant sur le toit

Il le chercha avant de trouver la lettre de Maureen, il brûla la lettre sous la colère. Il fit un portail pour se rendre à l'institut, Jace fut étonné du retour du sorcier.

\- Tu as oublié quelques choses demanda Jace

\- Ton frère a été enlevé, contacte Luke et Raphaël pendant que j'essaie de le localiser avec ma magie et notre lien informa Magnus avec rage

Le blond se dépêcha ayant entendu la nouvelle, il prévint tout le monde. Tous se mirent à la recherche d'Alec,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Maureen veut Alec questionna Simon

\- Pour faire un échange contre toi et le commandement du clan répondit Magnus en essayant de localiser son amant

Il ne répondit rien en se sentant coupable, il se disait s'il avait contrôlé sa soif tout ça ne saurait pas produit. Il sentit une caresse sur son bras, il vit Izzy lui sourit pour le rassurer que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Nous ne t'en voulons pas rassura Izzy

\- Merci Izzy souffla Simon des mots de sa petite amie

Pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla en gémissant de douleur, il paniqua en touchant son gros ventre et soupira de soulagement en sentant son bébé bouger. Il observa autour de lui pour voir qu'il était dans une sorte d'entrepôt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Russell entrer dans la pièce.

\- Russell, l'ange soit loué. Détache-moi demanda Alec en montrant les menottes

Il le regarda avec le même regard de mépris et de dégoût que lors des réunions,

\- Peuh, tu crois que je vais te détacher pour ça ricana Russell

\- Quoi surpris Alec

Maureen entra dans la pièce à son tour et se mit près de l'Alpha, elle lui fit un sourire candide et le scruta avant de fixer son regard sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez questionna Alec

\- Tout ce que nous voulons, pour ma part les rênes du clan et mon sire gloussa Maureen

\- Et moi je veux tuer Luke pour devenir l'Alpha de la meute de New-York renchérit Russell

\- Et toi tu es notre appât, nous t'avons choisi parce qu'on sait que tu es très fragile par ta grossesse et que tu ne risques pas de t'évader en mettant la vie de ton enfant en danger gloussa Maureen

\- Vous êtes des salopards insulta Alec

Russel lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, il tourna la tête vers eux avec ses yeux de Veela. Le loup-garou allait lui donner un autre coup quand la jeune femme l'arrêta,

\- Ça suffit, si tu continues nous n'aurons pu de monnaie d'échange stoppa la jeune femme

\- D'accord mais la prochaine fois ce sera dans le ventre et je me ferai un plaisir de te voir te tordre de douleur en perdant ton sale bâtard insulta Russell en s'en allant

L'archer mit ses mains sur son ventre pour le protéger, elle lui sourit avant de sortir à la suite du loup-garou. Alec soupira de soulagement les voyant sortir, il fit sortir ses ailes pour envelopper son ventre.

\- Papa va te protéger, je te le promets. Je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal rassura Alec

Il sentit des coups de pied dans son ventre ce qui le fit sourire, il leva la tête en se concentrant sur son lien avec son amant. Il le sentait inquiet et furieux contre lui-même de ne pas être là pour le protéger, il fit une prière pour l'ange. De son côté Magnus était à la recherche d'Alec en le localisant avec ses pouvoirs en même temps que Jace qui se concentrait sur sa rune de parabataï,

\- Alors questionna Maryse inquiet pour son fils

Il hocha la tête et donna l'emplacement de son fiancé, ils allèrent tous à l'endroit où Alec était retenu captif. Celui-ci essaya de briser les menottes avec son feu de Veela, il réussit de moitié mais il était vite épuisé par sa grossesse. Russell entra dans la pièce, il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire perfide sur le visage. L'archer recula en protégeant son ventre,

\- Je vais te faire payer toutes les fois où tu m'insultais lors des réunions avec les autres représentants ricana Russell

Alec siffla menaçant en l'interdisant de s'approcher de lui tout en protégeant son ventre, Russell lui mit un coup au visage ce qui le déboîta la mâchoire. A l'extérieur tous s'étaient lancés dans une bataille contre les vampires qu'avait crées Maureen, Magnus sentit la douleur d'Alec. Il tourna la tête vers Jace qui ressentait la même chose, il eut peur pour lui et le bébé. Il repoussa un vampire avant de se mettre à la quête d'Alec, à l'intérieur Russell s'acharnait sur Alec en lui assenant des coups sur lui pendant que celui-ci protégeait son ventre de cinq mois. Le loup-garou cracha sur lui,

\- Bien maintenant tu vas dire adieu à ton bâtard ricana Russell sadisme

\- Non pas mon bébé supplia Alec en sang

Il ne l'écouta pas et donna un coup sur le ventre d'Alec, celui-ci hurla de douleur ce qui fit plaisir au loup-garou. Il donna plusieurs coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse repousser violemment contre le mur, Alec pleura de douleur en mettant la main sur son ventre en criant.

\- Alec Dios c'est moi Raphaël. Tiens le coup je suis là rassura Raphaël

\- Le…bébé…le…bébé sanglota Alec de douleur

Le vampire tourna la tête et vit des taches sombres sur le jogging d'Alec, il jura en espagnol. Il entendit un hurlement de loup, il retourna pour faire face Russell changé en loup-garou. Il le regarda alors qu'il était sur le point de se jeter sur lui quand un autre loup entra dans la pièce pour le stopper en entama un combat, il se focalisa vers Alec qui criait de douleur, Magnus arriva dans la pièce difficilement en sentant la douleur violente de son compagnon.

\- Alec gémit Magnus

\- Magnus, ramène ta fraise il y a un truc qui cloche avec le bébé s'affola Raphaël

Il prit sur lui et s'avança vers son amant qui mit la main sur son ventre,

\- Alexander, je suis là rassura Magnus

\- Magnus…Le…bébé…Il...y…a…un…problème gémi Alec en larmes

Le sorcier vérifia et jura dans sa barbe en soulevant le t-shirt, il convoqua sa magie et soigna Alec.

\- Raphaël contacte vite Catarina et dis lui de venir en urgence ici parce que je vais être en manque de magie et en plus Alec est en train de perdre le bébé ordonna Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Raphaël

Un portail s'ouvrit après l'appel de Raphaël, Magnus était en sueur en sentant sa magie s'amoindrir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Catarina vint tout de suite l'assister,

\- Il a une hémorragie interne et il est sur le point de perdre le bébé s'il te plait fait quelques choses supplia Magnus en s'évanouissant d'épuisement

Le vampire l'attrapa et l'allongea et hocha la tête vers la sorcière, Alec avait déjà perdu connaissance. Il se réveilla dans la chambre de l'infirmerie et vit sa mère,

\- Maman appela Alec

\- Alec mon chéri, tu es enfin réveillé. Tu as été dans le coma pendant trois jours et nous étions tous inquiets pour toi raconta Maryse en lui caressant le visage

\- Maman et Magnus demanda Alec ne voyant pas le sorcier

\- Il est dehors avec Izzy et Jace, il va bien rassura Maryse

Il sentit son lien avec le sorcier et soupira de soulagement, il toucha son ventre et réalisa que celui-ci était plat. Il tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère,

\- Maman, où est mon bébé demanda Alec

\- Ecoute je vais appeler Magnus pour que vous puissiez discuter tous les deux décréta Maryse en s'en allant

Le sorcier entra les yeux rouges, il s'approcha de son fiancé. Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Magnus, où est notre enfant demanda Alec en commençant à avoir peur

\- Mon chéri, les dommages étaient trop importants. Nous avons perdu notre enfant révéla Magnus

\- Non tu mens, pas notre bébé réfuta Alec ayant les larmes aux yeux

Il sanglota et Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras, il se débattit dans ses bras en voulant qu'on lui rende son enfant. Il cria et se réveilla de nouveau dans la chambre de l'infirmerie,

\- MAGNUS cria Alec paniqué

\- Je suis là rassura Magnus

\- Le bébé, notre enfant nous l'avons perdu. Nous avons perdu notre bébé s'affola Alec en sanglots

\- Tout va bien, notre enfant va bien rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il vit son gros ventre et les coups de pied de son bébé, il pleura de soulagement. Son fiancé le serra pour le consoler,

\- Si Raphaël était intervenu une minute plus tard tu aurais pu perdre le bébé avoua Magnus

\- J'ai eu peur pour lui souffla Alec en mettant ses mains sur son ventre

\- Je sais mon amour, j'ai eu peur moi aussi mais heureusement Catarina t'a sauvée raconta Magnus

Sa fratrie entra dans la chambre et le vit réveillé, ils sautèrent sur lui heureux de le voir réveillé.

\- Et Maureen et Russell questionna Alec

\- Russell est dans une prison avec un bras en moins cadeau de Luke en attendant son jugement et Maureen est sous la coupe de Raphaël expliqua Maryse reconnaissant du vampire d'avoir sauvé son fils d'une fausse couche

Le couple rentra au loft plus tard, Alec passa des heures à caresser son ventre avec amour. Magnus vint près de lui et embrassa son ventre,

\- J'ai failli le perdre à cause de ma faiblesse sanglota Alec

\- Tu es enceinte en plus tes pouvoirs t'épuisent quand tu les utilises c'est normal, tu as tout fait pour protéger notre enfant commenta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa, l'asiatique lui fit l'amour passionnément. Alec s'endormit rassuré de savoir son bébé en lui, son compagnon le regarda avec amour.

\- Je vous aime tous les deux avoua Magnus

Il le serra dans ses bras avant de dormir, une magie sortit du ventre d'Alec qui alla s'harmoniser avec celle de Magnus qui dégageait inconsciemment.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le pouvoir du bébé et le sanctuaire des Vélane. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Merci ça me touche ce que tu dis là allez je t'ai fait un petit chapitre mignon avec les pouvoirs de mini malec**

 **Guest: Ouais j'adore faire des frayeurs à tout le monde XD**

 **Nono 0109 : Désolée de t'avoir fait peur pour me faire pardonner voilà un petit chapitre avec bébé qui va jouer**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec se réveilla encore une fois en se tenant le ventre et en sueur, la lumière d'une lampe s'alluma et Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis son enlèvement et le fait qu'il est failli perdre son bébé, il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Son fiancé le calmait et le rassurait sur le danger écarté, puis il se recouchait. Le sorcier le regardait dormir avant de s'endormir lui aussi, le lendemain Alec se leva en baillant. Il se leva avec son gros ventre de six mois de grossesse, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit son bain avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour mon chou, bien dormi questionna Magnus en venant l'embrasser

\- Très bien même mais ton enfant a voulu jouer au lieu de me laisser continuer à dormir grommela Alec en regardant son ventre se tordre sous les coups du bébé

Magnus ria légèrement et se baissa vers le ventre et l'embrassa avec amour,

\- Mon chéri ce n'est pas bien de ne pas laisser dormir ton papa comme ça, c'est très vilain gloussa Magnus

Le Veela ria légèrement, il vint l'embrasser tendrement. Après son petit déjeuner Magnus lui ouvrit un portail pour qu'il puisse partir à l'institut, il se rendit en se massant le bas du dos à cause de ses douleurs. Izzy vint l'accueillir,

\- Salut frangin et salut ma mini crevette gloussa Izzy en parlant au ventre de son frère

\- Ta mini crevette est entrain de bousiller le dos grimaça Alec

\- Oh ne parle pas comme ça a ma crevette, regarde comment elle est sage et toute belle roucoula Izzy en caressant le ventre d'Alec

Son frère roula des yeux devant la niaiserie de sa sœur, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise ne pouvant pas supporter de rester debout longtemps.

\- Comment va Magnus demanda Isabelle

\- Très bien, il doit voir ses clients aujourd'hui ensuite il viendra ici pour me chercher répondit Alec en caressant son ventre

Le bébé commença à gigoter dans son ventre, l'archer soupira sous les coups de pied de son enfant.

\- Toute belle et sage hein ironisa Alec en grimaçant

\- Oh arrête, elle est trop mignonne ma nièce complimenta Izzy

\- Je t'ai dit que c'est un mec Izzy rétorqua Jace en arrivant

\- Non c'est une fille répliqua Izzy

Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler pour le sexe du bébé, Alec leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ça. Clary arriva avec Simon.

\- Salut Alec salua Clary

\- Bonjour Clary et qu'est-ce que le vampire fait ici demanda Alec en voyant Simon

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas m'appeler par mon prénom râla Simon

Il fit un sourire ironique et haussa les épaules, ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Alec était assis sur une chaise en mangeant pendant que Jace lui massait les pieds et les jambes, Izzy lui servit un plat qu'il regarda suspicieusement.

\- C'est Clary qui l'a fait rassura Izzy en roulant des yeux

\- C'est bon à savoir ricana Alec en prenant le plat

Il mangea et écouta sa sœur parler de leur dernière mission, Lydia entra dans la cuisine.

\- Alec, ça fait plaisir de te voir sourit Lydia en venant l'embrasser

\- Moi de même, tu prends ta pause questionna Alec

\- Oui, je suis venu prendre mon yaourt avant d'y retourner sourit Lydia en allant chercher son goûter

Elle fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver les pots de yaourts, elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas sa gourmandise.

\- Mais qui a pris mes yaourts demanda Lydia interloquée de ne pas trouver ses yaourts

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Alec innocemment

\- Bon tans pis je vais prendre une pomme alors, bon a plus salua Lydia en prenant une pomme

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine, le Veela se mit à ricaner diaboliquement sous le regard narquois de Jace et suspicieux d'Isabelle.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as mangé tous ses yaourts demanda Izzy

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, je n'ai rien fait répondit Alec

\- Alec, tu mens accusa Izzy

Il fit une moue boudeuse, Izzy le scruta accusatrice.

\- Oui c'est parce qu'elle ne m'a pas laissée jeter un coup d'œil au rapport alors je me suis vengé en bouffant ses yaourts préférés grommela Alec en posant son plat vide

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être offusqué se demanda Izzy

\- Je pencherai plus pour la première répondit Alec

Jace éclata de rire devant la réponse de son frère, ils discutèrent encore dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. L'archer était allongé dans le canapé avec des tas de coussins autour de lui pendant que Jace continuait de masser ses pieds,

\- Alors vous avez déjà réfléchi à un prénom pour votre enfant questionna Izzy

\- Pas encore, mais j'ai déjà choisi le prénom de notre enfant si c'est un garçon répondit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Et c'est quoi demanda Jace

\- J'ai choisi Max pour le prénom en l'hommage de notre petit frère disparu souffla Alec en pensant à son jeune frère décédé

Izzy se leva et vint vers lui, elle l'enlaça très fort en versant quelques larmes. Alec la serra en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Merci Alec remercia Isabelle

\- Et se sera quoi son deuxième prénom demanda Jace en séchant ses larmes discrètement

\- Je ne sais pas il faut que je discute avec Magnus et si c'est une fille ce sera Lana comme ma mère Vélane déclara Alec

\- Tu as bien fait si c'est une fille, notre petite Lana gloussa Isabelle

\- Je te dis que ce sera un Max riposta Jace

Ils commencèrent à se chicaner devant l'air blasé d'Alec, Simon et Clary entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. La rousse portait des sacs contenant des bocaux d'olives vertes avec des sauces de caramel à l'intérieur, le chasseur saliva en voyant ses goûters préférés.

\- Tiens, Magnus m'a téléphoné pour me dire de t'acheter des bocaux d'olives verte avec de la sauce caramel en sachant que tu aurais faim révéla Clary

Elle se tourna vers son petit ami,

\- Et il à ajouter aussi je cite tu as intérêt à veiller sur lui blondasse si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche et garde tes mains éloignée répéta Clary amusée

\- Espèce de sorcier excentrique à la noix jura Jace

Tous firent un sourire amusé devant les chicaneries entre Jace et Magnus, ils ne pouvaient pas rester une minute sans se disputer. Simon commença au grand déplaisir de Jace qui essaya de le faire taire, Alec mangeait ses olives avec du caramel sous les regards dégoûtés des autres.

\- Par l'ange Alec comment tu peux arriver à manger ça grimaça Isabelle

\- J'en sais rien c'est le bébé qui me fait manger ça, une fois j'ai commandé une pizza à trois heures du mât et je l'ai englouti tout seul et j'ai réveiller Magnus à deux heures du matin pour qu'il me rapporte des croissants heureusement qu'il est un sorcier donc j'ai eu mes croissants expliqua Alec en mangeant une olive

\- Oh le pauvre compati Clary

Alec haussa les épaules, plus tard Magnus vint le cherche en faisant un portail. Il salua tout le monde,

\- Alors tout va bien demanda Magnus

\- Oh tout va bien, j'ai bien mangé sourit Alec

\- C'est très bien, et blondie demanda Magnus

Jace arriva et commença à se chicaner avec le sorcier, Alec balança la tête devant les gamineries de son frère et du sorcier. Ils rentrèrent au loft, Magnus souriait de joie après qu'il est transformé Jace en canard.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas lever le sort questionna Alec

Il réfléchissait en se grattant sa barbe taillé, il sourit narquoisement

\- Je pense que je le rendrai normal dans une semaine nargua Magnus

\- Magnus, l'enclave a besoin de lui et je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient que tu est transformé un de ces soldats en canard déjà que tu as mis en cloque leur directeur gloussa Alec

\- Ah ça je suis très fier de moi sur ce sujet, j'ai bien travaillé pour ça se vanta Magnus

Le Veela s'empourpra devant la déclaration de son fiancé, celui-ci éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre. Il s'installa près de lui en l'embrassant dans le cou avant d'embrasser le gros ventre,

\- Tu veux que je commande quelque chose pour nous proposa Magnus

\- Quand tu dis commander c'est voler avec ta magie répondit Alec en le regardant accusateur

\- Je te jure que je laisse de l'argent se défendit Magnus les mains en l'air

\- Mouais, fais apparaître des pizzas avec des tonnes d'olives dessus s'il te plait pendant ce temps je vais aller me soulager parce que TON gosse est entrain de confondre ma vessie avec un démon grimaça Alec en se levant

\- EH quand il où elle fait une bêtise c'est mon enfant mais quand est-ce qu'il est ton enfant demanda Magnus

Alec le regarda en haussant un sourcil de manière froide, Magnus sachant que les hormones de son amant étaient incontrôlables et que s'il voulait avoir une chance de dormir près de lui sans à avoir à dormir sur le canapé. Il devait faire profil bas,

\- Une pizza avec plein d'olives vertes c'est ça demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en se dirigeant vers la chambre

Il souffla de soulagement en évitant le canapé, plus tard il alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur Raphaël avec les pizzas.

\- Tiens salut fiston comment vas-tu et pourquoi est-ce que tu as nos pizzas questionna Magnus

\- Salut j'ai croisé le livreur et comme j'avais faim je l'ai bouffé d'ailleurs tu n'auras pas un cure-dent parce que j'ai un bout de chair dans les dents nargua Raphaël en entrant dans le loft

\- Je t'ai bien éduqué, je suis si fier de moi se vanta Magnus en essuyant une larme fantôme

Le vampire roula des yeux et remarqua l'absence de son autre père de cœur,

\- Où est Alec demanda Raphaël

Il est parti dans la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes et je pense qu'il a en profiter pour prendre un bain supposa Magnus

\- Je vois, mais il va bien s'inquiéta Raphaël

\- Ne t'en fais pas il va bien et ton frère ou ta sœur aussi rassura Magnus

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, Raphaël buvait un verre de sang que lui avait offert Magnus.

\- Tu ne manges pas questionna Raphaël

\- J'attends Alexander répondit Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda Raphaël

\- Crois-moi je dois l'attendre pour manger parce que si je mange avant lui, il va s'énerver et me faire la gueule. Et si j'ose le contredire c'est une semaine sur le canapé raconta Magnus

\- En clair c'est tais-toi et souffre sinon gare au canapé conclu Raphaël

\- Et oui mon grand mais si je fais bien les choses, j'ai droit à une petite récompense sourit Magnus

\- Je vois sourit Raphaël

\- Oui, je lui accorde tous ses caprices pour avoir une chance de faire mumuse avec lui révéla Magnus

\- Mumuse avec qui demanda Alec en revenant de la salle de bain

Magnus et Raphaël se tournèrent vers lui pour le voir les cheveux mouillés avec un t-shirt qui remontait un peu sur son ventre avec un leggings de grossesse,

\- Je parlais de Russell et de Maureen mentit Magnus

\- Je vois, bonsoir Raphaël salua Alec en s'installant dans le canapé

\- Bonsoir Alec alors ça va la grossesse questionna Raphaël

\- Comme tu peux le voir répondit Alec en prenant une boîte de pizzas

Il ouvrit et se lécha les babines en voyant le tas olives vertes sur la pizza, il mangea à une vitesse ce qui étonna Raphaël. Il mangea trois pizzas grands formats à lui tout seul alors que la quatrième était réservée à Magnus,

\- Eh bien tu avais une fringale remarqua Raphaël

\- Si tu savais à tel point que je m'empiffre à l'institut tellement j'ai faim déclara Alec

\- Je comprends, bon je vous laisse je suis passé pour voir si tout va bien souffla Raphaël en se levant

Ils le saluèrent et le regardèrent partir, Alec étendit ses pieds sur les genoux de Magnus. Il se désintéressa très vite de la télé et s'approcha de son amant, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Magnus sentit le désir d'Alec grimper en flèche, il sourit et se jeta sur ses lèvres, il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé. Il claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nus. Il embrassa son amant et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de descendre au sud, il parcourut d'une multitude de baisers le gros de ventre d'Alec qui ria à ce geste. Il descendit vers son sexe et le prit dans sa bouche pour ensuite faire glisser sa langue dessus, Alec cria de plaisir. Il en profita pour le doigter, il le pénétra ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Il ondula ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, le Veela tenait l'accoudoir du canapé avant de se redresser en s'accrochant aux épaules de Magnus pour laisser ses ailes sortirent de son dos en sentant sa jouissance. Ils se déversèrent en même temps, les ailes d'Alec vinrent les entourer, le sorcier les caressa doucement ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il se retira de son amant qui se leva et lui lança un regard coquin en se dirigeant vers la chambre, il ria légèrement et le suivit dans la chambre pour continuer leurs ébats. Alec regarda son amant dormir, il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau ayant soif. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et prit un verre pour boire, il rota en grimaçant avant de retourner dans le lit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec s'ennuyait à mourir dans le loft de Magnus, celui-ci était parti un instant au labyrinthe en spirale pour une urgence. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais après que l'archer lui ait promis de lui faire savoir par son lien s'il était en danger ce qui le rassura à moitié, le noiraud regarda son ventre boudeur. Il se leva en grimaçant avant de monter sur le toit, il profita du soleil quand il hoqueta une bulle de savon. Il resta choqué de l'apparition de la bulle, des flammes vinrent le recouvrit soudainement sans qu'il n'est le contrôle dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe paniqua Alec

Il remarqua les flammes recouvrir son corps mais ça ne le brûlait pas mais au contraire ça le réchauffait, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur ses flammes mais il avait un blocage au niveau de ses pouvoirs. Magnus vint le rejoindre sur le toit et le vit recouvert de flammes,

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Magnus je ne contrôle pas ses flammes, vaux mieux que tu recule s'affola Alec

Il s'approcha près de lui malgré son interdiction, les flammes devinrent plus menaçantes sans pour autant blessé Alec. Il utilisa sa magie pour essayer de calmer les flammes, la magie inconnue entra en contact avec celle de Magnus. Celui-ci lâcha un halètement quand il reconnut la magie, il voyait le reflet de sa propre magie autour d'Alec. Les flammes se calmèrent pour devenir plus doux envers lui avant de disparaître, Alec lâcha un soupire de soulagement et regarda son fiancé qui était encore choqué.

\- Magnus s'inquiéta Alec

Il se réveilla de sa transe due à l'étrange magie, il s'avança vers lui et se mit à la hauteur de son gros ventre.

\- Mon bébé chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant dessus

\- C'était les pouvoirs du bébé déduit Alec choqué

\- Oui, ils se développent très vite alors qu'il ou elle est encore dans ton ventre. Je pense que les pouvoir Vélane et sorcier l'ont rendu puissant expliqua Magnus en caressant le ventre

L'archer caressa le ventre à son tour avec amour, ils rentrèrent dans le loft. Ils mirent tout le monde au courant des pouvoirs du bébé, au cours des jours suivants Alec vit son corps théâtre du pouvoir de son bébé avec les flammes. Un matin il était à l'institut, il parlait avec Jace quand il lâcha un pet assez sonore.

\- Putain Alec, t'es dégueu grimaça Jace

\- Désolé mais depuis que je suis enceinte j'ai des gaz et crois-moi c'est chiant soupira Alec

Jace retroussa son nez avant de froncer les sourcils en clignant des yeux, il pointa le doigt au-dessus de la tête d'Alec. Celui-ci leva la tête et vit une bulle de savon flottée au-dessus de lui, il cligna des yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, la dernière fois c'était quand je rotais et là c'est le pet couina Alec agacé

Le blond allait parler quand Alec grimaça en lâchant une série de pets et des bulles flottèrent dans l'air, Izzy entra et vit les bulles dans l'air.

\- Oh c'est joli ses bulles mais comment ils sont arrivés là demanda Isabelle

\- Je pète des bulles à cause de mon bébé pleurnicha Alec en lâchant une autre série de pet-bulle

Sa sœur resta coit devant les pleurs de son frère, elle regarda Jace qui hocha la tête. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent au sanctuaire des Vélane, Isabelle et Jace étaient émerveillés par la beauté du sanctuaire. Alec prit sa forme de Veela quand il vit des Vélane se diriger vers eux, elles le regardèrent indifférentes. Alec s'inclina à demi-géné par son ventre, elles firent de même de leur côté avant de venir l'enlacer.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Alec, je vois que tu portes une bonne nouvelle en toi sourit la chef du groupe en voyant son gros ventre

\- Merci, je suis content de te revoir Aveline sourit Alec

Elle regarda Magnus qui hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, elle regarda les deux autres avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Ils sont avec moi Aveline, je voudrais voir la matriarche s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Bien mais ils sont sous ta responsabilité déclara Aveline

Elle les emmena dans le sanctuaire, tous les Vélane s'exclamèrent de joie en voyant Alec de retour au sanctuaire. Elles vinrent l'enlacer et le féliciter pour sa grossesse avant de regarder avec mépris Jace et une autre de jalousie envers Isabelle. L'archer siffla menaçant envers elles ce qui les fit reculer, ils entrèrent dans la maison de la matriarche. Celle-ci était assise devant une troupe de jeunes filles en leur montrant du vent, la capitaine de la garde s'inclina devant elle et lui montra Alec et le groupe. Elle se leva et fit disperser les filles qui allèrent à l'extérieur,

\- Ça par exemple Alexander Gédéon Trueblood fils de Lana qui nous rend visite après tous ce temps avec une bonne nouvelle à ce que je vois sourit la matriarche en venant vers eux

\- Bonjour grande matriarche s'inclina Alec à demie

\- Ne t'incline pas parce que tu es enceinte, félicitation à vous deux félicita Elvina

\- Merci Elvina remercia Magnus

Elle remarqua Izzy et Jace, elle s'approcha d'elle sans faire attention à Jace.

\- Eh bien je suis ravie de te voir, tu ressembles vraiment à Lana à part tes yeux qui sont de ton père je suppose pensa Elvina

Elle recula et fit un mouvement de main pour les installer confortablement, Alec s'assied en mettant sa main sur son ventre. Magnus s'assit près de lui, alors qu'Izzy et Jace s'assirent sur un canapé,

\- Tu es venue nous faire une visite de courtoisie ou tu veux me demander quelque chose demanda la matriarche en faisant apparaître sa pipe chinoise

\- Oui en fait Magnus et moi nous sommes fiancés et nous voulons faire un mariage dans la tradition des Vélane proposa Alec

La vieille femme les regarda stoïque avant de tirer une latte de fumée sur sa pipe, elle sourit de joie.

\- Avec joie mes enfants que j'accepte que vous faites un mariage dans la tradition des Vélane, tu sais comment les rituels se passent questionna la matriarche

\- Oui, d'ailleurs est-ce que je pourrais inviter des personnes de l'extérieur s'il te plait questionna Alec

\- Qui sont-ils demanda Elvina en recrachant la fumée

\- Ce sont nos familles et nos amis, répondit Izzy

Elle l'observa longuement avant de hocher la tête pour accepter,

\- Préviens Maryse que tu vas rester pour te préparer aux rituels qui vont avoir lieu dans quelques jours, parce que les rituels doivent se faire avec sa mère expliqua Elvina

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ils allèrent sortir de la maison quand elle l'interpella,

\- Comme tu es là, passe les voir je pense qu'elles seront ravies te revoir décréta la matriarche

\- De toute façon j'allais aller les voir sourit Alec

Ils sortirent de la maison, sa fratrie le regarda avec des questions dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête pour leur dire qu'il allait répondre à leurs questions, ils se dirigèrent vers un terrain qui étaient pleins de verdure. Alec et Magnus levèrent la tête au ciel sous la curiosité des deux autres. Ils virent deux points se battre avec trois autres points, l'un des points se dirigèrent vers eux suivit de l'autre alors que les autres les suivirent rapidement. Deux jeunes femmes identiques se posèrent devant eux, alors que les autres étaient des adolescents qui rangeaient leurs ailes avant de les laisser, l'archer fit la révérence façon Vélane et elles aussi avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Izzy et Jace regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient des jumelles, elles possédaient des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Leurs yeux étaient d'un gris métallique, elles portaient des débardeurs avec un pantalon moulant vert d'eau qui se mouvaient avec leur mouvement.

\- Alors tu es finalement revenue sourit l'une des jumelles

\- Oui, comme vous pouvez constater je suis enceinte et je vais me marier avec Magnus sourit Alec

\- Félicitation à vous deux félicita la jumelle

\- Merci vous deux remercia Magnus

\- Alec tu nous présentes demanda Jace ce qui les agaça

\- Vous deux je vous présente Lena et Ella, les filles je vous présente mon frère adoptif Jace et ma sœur Izzy présenta Alec

\- Oh tu ne nous as pas menti en disant que ta sœur était très belle complimenta Lena

\- Les filles sourit Alec en sifflant doucement

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Ella

Elles firent la révérence devant eux et ils les imitèrent assez mal sous le regard heureux d'Alec,

\- Lena et Ella étaient mes entraîneuses quand j'était ici pour contrôler mes pouvoirs avoua Alec

\- Donc c'est grâce à vous pour ses jolis cheveux argentés déduit Izzy

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas facile de lui faire augmenter son pouvoir ria Ella ce qui fit rougir Alec et ricaner Magnus

\- On peut s'entraîner avec vous proposa Jace

\- Bien sûr si tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une raclée de notre part provoqua Lena

\- Lena soupira Ella

Elle tira la langue envers sa sœur jumelle, Jace accepta et s'éloigna avec elle pour se battre. Ella soupira devant la provocation de sa sœur,

\- Elle n'a pas du tout changé remarqua Magnus

\- Elle est toujours comme ça questionna Isabelle

\- Oh que oui, elle est toujours comme ça. Provocatrice et bagarreuse ainsi que moqueuse et parfois excentrique et même parfois elle aime critiquer les gens qu'elle n'aime pas soupira Ella en énumérant les défauts de sa sœur

\- Elle est comme moi, dommage qu'elle soit blonde,si elle avait eu les cheveux noirs j'aurais pu penser qu'elle était ma fille avec ses attitudes nargua Magnus

\- Que dire de son attitude,la matriarche l'a punis assez souvent, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est le feu renchéri Ella en regardant sa sœur se battre avec Jace

Celle-ci était en prendre l'avantage sur Jace qui avait des difficultés à riposter, Isabelle se tourna vers Ella

\- Et toi c'est quoi ton pouvoir questionna Izzy

\- Moi je suis le vent, normalement je devais être imprévisible mais je suis comme la brise d'air qui est calme et douce. Mais le vent peut se transformer en tempête sourit Ella

\- On dirait le caractère d'Alec, franchement Lena me ressemble et Ella te ressemble Alexander gloussa Magnus

Il sourit légèrement, ils regardèrent le combat et virent Jace se faire maltraiter de partout par Lena. Après le combat Jace était lessivé par terre alors que Lena était en plein forme,

\- Dis donc le mâle, je viens juste de m'échauffer alors maintenant on entame le vrai combat critiqua Lena

\- Lena gronda Ella

Jace déclara forfait épuisé sous les critiques de la jeune femme, les autres étaient amusés par la scène. Des Vélane vinrent les voir pour les préparer pour le dîner, chacun alla se préparer et revint pour le dîner.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les rituels et le mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Non il n'y aura pas de Lana pour le moment mais elle sera là dans quelques chapitres, Lena et Ella c'était un clin d'œil à ma fics "la magie de l'amour" Il y aura encore les pouvoirs du mini Malec en action XD**

 **Maia0067 : Magnus en papa-poule, les pouvoirs du mini malec ne s'arrêteront pas là crois-moi et voilà le mariage dans ce chapitre**

 **Nono 0109: Merci pour ton message et les jumelles c'est un clin d'oeil à ma fics "la magie de l'amour" oui Jace s'est pris une raclée, voilà le mariage**

 **Sara Kyoka: Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec grimaça en voyant sa sœur se faire projeter dans tous les sens par les tornades d'Ella, elle se releva avec difficulté en retirant sa stèle dans sa poche. La Vélane ne lui laissa pas le temps et utilisa ses ailes la projeter par terre, il vit la matriarche venir à côté de lui en fumant sa pipe. Izzy déclara forfait essoufflée avec plein de blessures sur le corps, Ella l'aida à se relever avant de reprendre son apparence humaine. Elle l'aida à marcher,

\- Ça va Izzy demanda Alec

\- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre à ça souffla Izzy en passant sa stèle sur la rune de guérison

\- Mon entraînement était plus dur que le tien avoua Alec en caressant son ventre de sept mois

\- Au fait il est où Jace questionna Izzy ne voyant pas son frère

A peine les mots franchis ses lèvres qu'un corps tomba près d'eux, Jace se releva péniblement et il était recouvert de brûlure. Alec grimaça en sentant la douleur de son parabataï, Lena atterris près de lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos ce qui le projeta contre un arbre. Le Veela grimaça encore plus sous la douleur,

\- Eh blondie tu continues se moqua Lena

\- Lena gronda Ella

\- Quoi, pour une fois que je m'amuse à casser la gueule euh je veux dire entraîner un chasseur d'ombre répliqua sa jumelle

La matriarche lui fit des gros yeux pour qu'elle arrête, Jace marchait difficilement. Sa sœur passa sa stèle sur ses blessures ce qui le soulagea de moitié en sachant qu'il allait avoir mal demain, Lena fit la moue avant de s'envoler dans les airs sous le regard lassé de sa jumelle.

\- Excuse ma sœur mais elle a un sale tempérament s'excusa Ella

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Jace en grimaçant

Alec ria doucement, un vent frais vint souffler sur eux ce qui les fit frissonner. Des flammes se mirent à apparaître sur lui sous les regards ébahis de la matriarche et d'Ella, et ceux blasés d'Izzy et de Jace.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il questionna Ella stupéfait par les flammes d'Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je pense que le bébé à froid pour qu'ils apparaissent comme ça conclu Alec en regardant les flammes qui le réchauffait

\- Cet enfant sera très puissant quand il sera né car il possède le pouvoir des Vélane combiné à celui des sorciers déduit Elvina en fumant sa pipe

\- Je vois souffla Ella

\- Excusez-moi mais je vais aller aux toilettes parce que là cet enfant sur qui vous êtes entrain de vous extasier est entrain prendre ma vessie pour un démon grimaça Alec toujours en flamme

Tous gloussèrent devant la grimace d'Alec, il marcha jusqu' à la maison en bois qu'elles lui avaient donné avec Magnus lors de leur précédente visite. Il alla aux toilettes avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, le sorcier entra dans la maison en soupirant de fatigue. Il rejoignit son amant dans le canapé en s'asseyant près de lui,

\- Comment ça été ta journée demanda Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Ça va, j'ai appris d'autres potions et aussi créer des potions pour eux ce qui a presque épuiser toute ma magie soupira Magnus de fatigue

\- J'ai regardé Jace et Izzy s'entraîner avec les jumelles puis je me suis enflammé à cause du pouvoir de notre enfant, entre-temps je suis allé aux toilettes cinq fois depuis ce matin et pour finir je commence à avoir des gaz grimaça Alec en pétant des bulles

Magnus fut amusé de voir les bulles dans l'air, le Veela commença à pleurnicher en disant qu'il voulait très vite accoucher ayant marre des pouvoirs de son bébé. Le sorcier l'embrassa pour le calmer,

\- Encore deux mois ensuite on verra la frimousse de notre petit moitié Veela et sorcier gloussa Magnus en caressant son ventre énorme

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de se mordre les lèvres d'envie, l'asiatique sentit son désir et le bascula sur le canapé pour lui faire l'amour. Après ça ils se rendirent au dîner des Vélane, Jace et Izzy discutaient avec des Vélane qui s'étaient habituées à eux mais qui gardaient une certaine distance avec Jace. La fratrie était heureuse de les voir, Izzy alla parler quand la matriarche tapa des mains pour dire que le dîner allait être servi. Les Veela commencèrent à servir le repas, ils mangèrent puis ils assistèrent aux danses des Vélane. Alec avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Magnus en regardant le spectacle, Isabelle s'assit près d'eux en souriant.

\- Tu ne vas pas danser Alec demanda Izzy

\- Avec mon état actuel, je crois que j'aurais l'air d'un éléphant qui tenterait de danser répondit Alec

\- Et toi Magnus questionna Izzy en se tournant vers son beau-frère

\- Je voudrais bien mais j'ai peur que mon fiancé et mon bébé fassent exploser le sanctuaire avec leur jalousie sourit Magnus

Alec fit la moue en rougissant sous le rire d'Izzy, Jace arriva en s'allongeant à demi par terre.

\- Je suis épuisé à force de danser avec elle soupira Jace de fatigue

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, je parie que tu as l'air d'un canard qui boîte se moqua Magnus

Les deux commencèrent à chicaner devant les regards blasés d'Izzy et d'Alec, celui-ci s'énerva devant leur gaminerie.

\- Ça suffit vous deux gronda Alec d'un ton sec

Ils se regardèrent en chien faïence, le Veela les regarda mécontent.

\- Bon vous arrêtez de vous disputer parce que sinon je me fâche et vous savez qu'avec les hormones je ne vais pas être tendre pesta Alec

Les trois regardèrent Alec éberlués, celui-ci n'avait pas réalisé que des fleurs venaient de pousser sur sa tête. Il les vit éberlués alors qu'il était entrain de les gronder,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Tu as des fleurs dans les cheveux répondit Izzy en pointant ses cheveux

Il toucha ses cheveux et sentit des fleurs, il les retira en soupirant. Mais plus il les retirait et plus elles poussaient dans ses cheveux, il mit les mains sur ses hanches en fusillant du regard son ventre.

\- Vilain, Vilain bébé arrête tout de suite d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur papa gronda Alec en le menaçant

\- Euh c'est moi ou Alec est entrain de gronder le bébé remarqua Jace surpris

\- Tu ne rêves pas gloussa Magnus en s'approchant de son amant

Il l'emmena dans la maison d'hôte, Alec passa toute la soirée à retirer des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Le lendemain il se leva en baillant, il s'étira en grimaçant à cause de son mal de dos. Il se leva et se rendit dans les toilettes avant de se diriger vers la table à manger où Magnus sirotait son café, il l'embrassa et s'assit sur la chaise. Son fiancé invoqua de la nourriture par magie, il se lécha les babines devant les œufs aux bacons dont il raffolait depuis son cinquième mois de grossesse le matin. Il commença à manger quand il fit un regard blasé ce qui remarqua son amant,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

Alec retira la cuillère de sa bouche pour lui faire montrer les bonbons qu'il y avait dedans ce qui le fit rire,

\- Je crois que notre bébé veut manger des bonbons au lieu des œufs aux bacons riait Magnus

\- Magnus ce n'est pas drôle gronda Alec

Il arrêta de rire mais il souriait quand même, l'archer essaya de manger mais à chaque bouché la nourriture se transformait en bonbon. Il finit par laisser tomber et mangea les bonbons en se disant qu'il se rattraperait sur le midi, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Magnus se leva pour aller ouvrir et vit Alvine devant la porte,

\- Pardon de déranger de si bon matin mais il y a du monde qui veut voir Alec décréta Alvine

\- Très bien, on arrive et est-ce que tu peux prévenir Jace et Izzy s'il te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Alvine

Il retourna dans la salle à manger et vit Alec déjà préparer, il hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait tout entendu. Ils se dirigèrent vers la barrière de protection du sanctuaire, Alec vit ses parents. Il marcha en leur direction en ouvrant les bras,

\- Maman, papa interpella Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils comment vas-tu demanda Maryse en l'embrassant

\- Très bien à part que le bébé continue de se servir de ses pouvoirs sur moi soupira Alec

\- Oh Alec, arrête d'accuser mon petit-fils de tes maux gronda Robert en l'embrassant

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant son père, Elvina s'approcha d'eux après avoir ordonné aux Vélane de se calmer. Le couple fit une révérence assez bien devant et elle fit de même, Elvina prit une bouffée de fumer de sa pipe en les regardant.

\- Enfin tu es là Maryse, les rituels pourront enfin commencer avant le mariage car il fallait que la mère soit là pour les rituels enfin ce qui se rapproche d'une mère déclara Elvina

\- Matriarche souffla Alec

Elle le regarda sévèrement, Maryse posa une main réconfortante sur son bras pour le rassurer. Il hocha la tête avant de poser la main sur son gros ventre en grimaçant par rapport aux coups de pied de son bébé,

\- Bien les rituels commenceront dans deux jours vous deux déclara la matriarche

\- Entendu répondirent le couple

Elle s'en alla après avoir demandé au capitaine de la garde de les héberger, Jace et Izzy furent contents de voir leurs parents en même temps que leurs conjoints respectifs qui étaient venu aussi. Ils étaient ébahis par le sanctuaire, ils entendirent des sifflements menaçant autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Simon

\- Elles savent que tu n'es pas humain, donc elles te sifflent pour te mettre en garde expliqua Alec en sifflant doucement pour les rassurer

Il hocha la tête mal à l'aise, plus tard ils assistèrent aux entraînements de Jace et d'Izzy avec les jumelles. Robert était impressionné à la vitesse qu'elles se déplaçaient pour combattre,

\- Elles sont époustouflantes s'extasia Robert ébahis

\- Tu t'es entraîné comme ça questionna Maryse

\- Non, moi je me suis entraîné dans les airs. Crois-moi maman quand je te disais que j'atterrissais assez souvent mal grimaça Alec en se souvenant de ses chutes brutales

Isabelle sauta pour surprendre Ella qui sourit avant de le repousser avec une de ses ailes, elle tomba par terre en se tenant le bras.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal j'espère demanda Ella

\- Non ça va, je me suis juste déboîté l'épaule rassura Izzy en remettant son bras e place

Elle hocha la tête en fonçant sur elle, elle riposta avec difficultés. Maryse remarqua l'absence de Jace,

\- Où est Jace demanda Maryse

Elle vit un ombre passer près d'elle pour aller contre un arbre, Clary cria le nom de son petit copain. Lena vint voler près d'eux avec un sourire moqueur,

\- Lena, tu pourrais être s'il te plait plus douce avec lui parce que je ressens sa douleur souffla Alec en montrant sa rune de parabataï

\- Comme tu veux répondit Lena en haussant les épaules

Il hocha la tête, Jace se releva difficilement avant de passer sa stèle sur sa rune pour le faire guérir. Un quart d'heure plus tard il étaient tous les deux épuisés blessés alors que les jumelles avaient l'air en pleine forme,

\- Mais qui vous a entraînée comme ça questionna Robert

Lena regarda Robert d'un air méprisant, la mère d'Alec réitéra la question.

\- C'est notre tante répondit Ella en s'excusant du comportement de sa sœur

\- Je vois souffla Robert

Ils allèrent se changer pour se préparer pour le déjeuner et le bébé fit encore marcher ses pouvoirs sur Alec en le faisant s'enflammer devant tout le monde, celui-ci sanglota en disant qu'il voulait accoucher au plus vite parce qu'il en avait marre des pouvoirs de son bébé. Deux jours plus tard Alec suivit la matriarche avec deux autres Vélane et sa mère, ils marchèrent dans un long couloir de pierre dans une grotte. Il vit une cascade pittoresque, des fleurs lumineuses éclairaient un peu la grotte.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes questionna Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre

\- Nous sommes dans la grotte de purification, c'est le premier rituel que nous allons faire avant ton mariage expliqua la matriarche

Il hocha la tête en se souvenant des rituels, les rituels comportaient deux étapes.

\- La première étape était de se purifier dans l'eau, et la deuxième étape les Vélane doivent passer une pâte à base de curcuma et d'eau avec une huile parfumée puis les mariés ne doivent pas se voir pendant quatre jours avant le mariage se souvient Alec dans l'eau

L'eau était tiède ce qui fit frissonner Alec avant de se couvrir de flammes, l'eau se mit à bouillir autour de lui et se mit à se réchauffer sous les rires de la matriarche et de Maryse.

\- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec ton bébé quand il va naître vu qu'il ne supporte pas le froid gloussa Elvina

\- Je sais soupira Alec en se lavant malgré tout

Après ça il sortit de l'eau où elles l'essuyèrent avec une serviette douce, il se rendit dans sa maison pour se reposer. Il croisa Magnus qui était accompagné de Jace et Izzy avec Robert et qui se dirigeaient vers la grotte, celui-ci passa sans jeter un seul regard vers lui comme le voulait la tradition qui voulait que les mariés ne se regardent pas pendant les rituels. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit tout l'amour que ressentait Magnus pour lui par son lien, il lui transmit de même ce qui le fit sourire en entrant dans la grotte où la matriarche l'attendait. Il se rendit dans la maison et s'allongea en caressant son ventre,

\- Ah mon chéri, papa hâte de te voir et ton autre père aussi d'ailleurs gloussa Alec

Il sentit des coups de pied de sa part ce qui le fit sourire, il frotta son ventre. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour le voir entrain de caresser son ventre, il s'avança et embrassa le gros ventre pour ensuite remonter vers les lèvres d'Alec.

\- Tout s'est bien passé pour toi demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai bien pris mon bain quoique c'était plutôt agréable sourit Magnus en posant la tête sur ses genoux

Alec hocha la tête,

\- Mags appela Alec en caressant ses cheveux

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- As-tu réfléchi aux prénoms pour notre enfant questionna Alec

\- Oui et toi questionna Magnus

\- Oui je voulais si c'est un garçon mettre le prénom de Max et si c'est une fille celui de Lana répondit Alec

Il sourit en le regardant,

\- J'avais la même idée que toi mon chou, si c'est un garçon je voulais Maxwell Michaël et Lana Isabelle qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ce sont des noms magnifiques sourit Alec ayant une larme sur sa joue

Le sorcier la cueillit de ses doigts pour porter à sa bouche avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de manda Alec

\- Tes larmes ont un goût de bonbon répondit Magnus

Le Veela soupira longuement sous le regard amusé de son amant qui sachant que c'était une farce de leur enfant,

\- Je te jure Magnus que je vais le punir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans grommela Alec

Il éclata de rire mais il le regretta après qu'Alec l'ait banni de la chambre juste après, il était dans le canapé en grimaçant de son mal de dos. Il se leva et alla devant la porte fermé à clefs,

\- Bébé, je suis désolé, ouvre-moi s'excusa Magnus

\- Va dormir cria Alec de l'autre côté

\- Je veux me blottir contre toi souffla Magnus

Il entendit aucun bruit de l'autre côté, il sourit ayant une idée. Il pensa à ses ébats ce qui fit monter son désir pour Alec, celui-ci dans la chambre était enroulé dans la couverture quand il haleta en ressentant le désir de Magnus pour lui. Il pesta contre son crétin d'amant, il envoya des ondes d'hostilité.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça s'exclama Alec en se recouchant

\- Mais les hormones étaient contre lui ce qui le fit soupirer, il tient tête à ses hormones jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre magiquement ce qui le fit grommeler.

\- Tu as utilisé ta magie ronchonna Alec en voyant Magnus entrer dans la chambre

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie je te le jure réfuta Magnus

Il fusilla son ventre en comprenant que son bébé venait de le trahir en rejoignant le clan ennemi,

\- Traître chuchota Alec vers son ventre

\- Voyons Alexander, tu ne vas pas en vouloir à notre enfant gloussa Magnus

\- Vous êtes AHHH râla Alec avant de se rouler en boule dans la couverture

Magnus était amusé de voir des fleurs pousser dans les cheveux de son fiancé sous l'influence de son bébé, il se pencha et se mit à embrasser son cou.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

L'archer grommela dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers son amant qui sourit de victoire, ils firent l'amour toute la nuit avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec un sourire heureux, il avait un air niais sur le visage. Son fiancé entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de repas pour son petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi salua Alec

\- Alors bien dormir demanda Magnus

Alec prit un raisin et le croqua, il lui sourit coquin ce qui le fit sourire. Plus tard la matriarche vint les voir, elle les sépara pour faire leur rituel chacun de leur côté.

\- Dites-vous à bientôt parce que à partir de maintenant vous ne vous verrez plus du tout informa Elvina

Magnus vint l'embrasser langoureusement avant de le relâcher, ils allèrent se faire mettre de la pâte de curcuma sur le corps. Alec regarda les Vélane entrain de danser de joie, il sourit à ça surtout que sa sœur s'est à joint à eux pour célébrer son futur mariage. Toutes les Vélane passèrent pour lui appliquer de la pâte de curcuma sur lui, sa mère lui caressa le visage en souriant avant de mettre la pâte sur lui. Il regarda timidement le voile qui le séparait de Magnus quand une aile vint lui couper la vue,

\- On ne regarde pas son futur marié gronda la matriarche

Il rougit et sentit un coup de pied de son bébé qui était d'accord avec la matriarche, il haussa un sourcil en regardant son enfant qui adorait le faire tourner en bourrique. Il se leva pour aller se doucher quand il lâcha des pets-bulle ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- Alec, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça gronda Maryse outrée par les pets sonores de son fils

\- Eh en prends toi à ton petit enfant qui me donne des gaz de bulle répliqua Alec en laissant des bulles derrière lui

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant les pets d'Alec, il prit sa douche et alla s'allonger dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jace qui avait un sac sur ses épaules,

\- Je suis venue te tenir compagnie pendant ses quatre jours sans l'autre pervers qui te sert de futur mari bientôt déclara Jace

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec

Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter avant qu'Alec s'endorme épuisé par la journée, Jace s'endormit après avoir tiré la couverture sur son frère. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim subitement, il se leva avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et vit aucun bocal d'olive dans le placard. Il retourna dans la chambre pour réveiller son frère,

\- Jace réveille-toi demanda Alec

Celui-ci geignit avant de se réveiller en regardant son parabataï avec son gros ventre, il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace en se réveillant totalement

\- J'ai faim, tu pourrais aller voir Magnus et lui demander de me faire apparaître des olives avec ma sauce de caramel s'il te plait demanda Alec en caressant son ventre

\- D'accord, je reviens souffla Jace

\- Oh dis-lui aussi que je veux des pizzas avec plein d'olives dessus ensuite un sandwich poulet caramel avec de la mayonnaise s'il te plait proposa Alec

Le blond s'habilla et sortit pour aller vers la maison d'accueil où dormaient ses parents et Izzy ainsi que Magnus qui dormait dans la chambre d'Izzy après avoir clamé qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans le lit de Jace dont il ne savait pas si la bêtise était contagieuse avec Simon et les filles dans celle du blond, celui-ci entra dans la maison et vit Magnus debout comme s'il l'attendait.

\- Je pense que tu es là pour la fringale d'Alec supposa Magnus

\- Ouais, il m'a demandé alors un sandwich au poulet avec du caramel et de la mayonnaise bordel ça fout la gerbe son truc ensuite de la pizza avec plein d'olives et pour finir son bocal d'olive et sa sauce caramel répéta Jace en grimaçant devant la nourriture dégoûtante d'Alec

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître la commission de son amant, le blond le salua avant de rentrer où le Veela était entrain de l'attendre furieux.

\- T'es en retard fulmina Alec

Il roula des yeux en regardant les hormones de son frère, il lui donna ses envies ce qui le calma net. Il les mangea ce qui fit grimacer son frère,

\- Comment tu fais pour manger tout ça questionna Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est le bébé qui me fait ça répondit Alec en s'essuyant la bouche

Après avoir mangé il se coucha tranquillement, le lendemain Jace essaya de bouger mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il vit l'archer le serrer comme un doudou, il soupira et essaya de se dégager de lui. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte sur lui, il soupira et attendit qu'Alec se réveille pour le relâcher.

\- Jace tu es réveillé depuis longtemps remarqua Alec en se frottant les yeux

\- Oui, depuis un moment déjà mais tu ne me lâchais pas répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête, il se rendit dans la salle de bain après avoir grimacé à cause de son mal de dos. Trois jours plus tard Jace était lessivé de se lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller chercher les commissions d'Alec, et il n'osait pas protester depuis que celui-ci l'avait enfermé dehors parce qu'il avait osé le contredire du coup il avait souffert d'un mal de dos en allant dormir sur le canapé dans la maison attribué à ses parents. L'archer était stressé malgré les tentatives de sa sœur pour le calmer,

\- Alec calme-toi, arrête de stresser. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu stresses comme ça apaisa Izzy

\- J'ai peur Izzy s'angoissa Alec

Clary entra avec Jace, ils étaient habillés en or malgré qu'Alec se marie en tradition de Vélane ils avaient tenu à mettre leur vêtements dans les traditions Shadowhunter,

\- Alec, respire doucement conseilla Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

Il respira en écoutant son frère, il sentit les coups de pied de son bébé. Il hocha la tête en se sentant mieux, il sortit accompagné de sa sœur et de son frère. Les Vélane avaient fait une haie d'honneur pour lui jusqu'à une arche en fleurs où se tenait Magnus, elles jetèrent des pétales de fleurs sur lui. Il arriva devant Elvina qui s'était habillée pour la cérémonie en tant que matriarche,

\- Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour réunir ses deux êtres liés qui souhaitent encore plus concrétiser leur union, Alec et Magnus dites ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre déclara Elvina

\- Magnus, depuis que mes parents m'ont révélé que j'étais moitié Veela. Je croyais que je ne serai pas le meilleur de moi-même, pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'ai été amoureux de Jace…raconta Alec en se tournant vers son parabataï

Celui-ci lui sourit de fierté,

\- …mais en faites je me trompais car j'ai senti ton odeur qui a déclenché mes pouvoirs de Veela, c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai connu le vrai amour dans tes bras et maintenant aujourd'hui je porte en moi cette preuve d'amour déclara Alec

\- Alexander, je vais t'avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'épouserai un chasseur de surcroît un Lightwood grimaça Magnus

Tous rigolèrent à sa grimace,

\- Pour te dire, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, j'ai aimé beaucoup de personnes dans ma longue vie mais le vrai amour pur que je te porte fait pâle figure devant les autres amours que j'ai eus. Dans deux mois tu me donneras la preuve de cet amour, je me marie avec toi car je t'aime de tout mon être déclara Magnus

Alec sanglota mais de bonbon, il pesta à la fois contre son amant et son bébé qui utilisait encore une fois ses pouvoirs. Elvina sourit amusée et prit une corde rouge pour les nouer autour de leur poignets,

\- Par ce cordon rouge qui symbolise l'amour, je vous déclare marier. Vous pouvez vous embrasser déclara Elvina en reculant

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et l'embrassa passionnément devant les applaudissements et les sifflements de tout le monde.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'humiliation de Russell et la perfidie de Lilith. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 010: Mini malec adore faire tourner en bourrique ses parents surtout son père Alec, Jace souffre toujours avec moi XD ravie que tu adorais le mariage**

 **Maia 0067: oui Alec a des drôles de réactions pendant sa grossesse et il va encore le faire XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec mangeait son pot d'olive en observant son parabataï entraîner les nouvelles recrues, depuis son entraînement avec Lena il avait beaucoup progressé en vitesse. Les recrus se jetèrent sur lui alors lui sauta au-dessus d'eux, il atterrit avant de se tourner vers eux pour les battre. Après un quart d'heure d'entraînement Jace était toujours en pleine forme au contraire des recrues qui étaient essoufflées, il les congédia à la douche avant de se tourner vers Alec.

\- Alors demanda Jace

\- Lena t'a bien entraîné à ce que je vois vue que tu es devenu encore plus rapide qu'avant remarqua Alec en se léchant le doigt

\- Je sais et je l'a remercierais d'avoir développé ma vitesse même si elle s'acharnait sur moi comme un sac de boxe grimaça Jace en souvenant des blessures qu'il avait eu avec Lena

Il gloussa légèrement, il se leva en grimaçant à cause de son ventre de huit mois. Alec et Magnus étaient mariés depuis six semaines, ils étaient partis en lune de miel une semaine après leur mariage en faisant un tour du monde. Ils étaient revenus à New-York après sept semaines de lune de miel, Maryse avait remarqué les yeux brillants d'amour et de bonheur de son fils après être revenu de leur lune miel.Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'Alec avait entamé son huitième mois, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ses douleurs lombaires à cause de son gros ventre et il était souvent fatigué car le bébé ne le laissait pas dormir la nuit en jouant dans son ventre. Jace l'aida à se relever,

\- C'est bon, je sais encore marcher grommela Alec

\- Oui mais tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui à quelque chose entre les jambes remarqua Jace

\- Désolé mais j'ai la tête de mon gosse qui est entrain de faire pression entre mes jambes réprimanda Alec en tenant son ventre énorme

Le blond hocha la tête qui était devenue pâle, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Alec s'assit en tenant son ventre, il souffla de fatigue. Izzy lui donna un plat de nourriture, il mangea avant de déguster sa fringale d'homme enceinte. Il bailla en se frottant les yeux,

\- Va te reposer conseilla sa sœur en le voyant fatigué

\- Je sais mais si je vais dormir, le bébé va commencer à faire le Shadowhunter dans mon ventre grommela Alec ensommeillé

\- Viens je vais dormir près de toi comme quand nous étions petits proposa Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec en se levant

Ils allèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, celui-ci se coucha et s'endormit d'épuisement par la grossesse. Jace vit la grimace sur le visage de son frère, il posa la main sur le gros ventre et il sentit le bébé bouger beaucoup,

\- Eh la crevette, laisse ton papa dormir d'accord ? Il est vraiment épuisé et toi aussi va dormir un peu proposa Jace au ventre

Le bébé gigota encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, il sourit de joie calmer son neveu. Il resta près d'Alec jusqu'à son réveil, la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui entra à l'intérieur.

\- Il dort demanda Magnus

\- Oui, il était épuisé répondit Jace

Alec se réveilla en baillant, il se frotta les yeux en regardant son mari et son frère qui le regardait.

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus en s'installant près de lui

\- Oui pour une fois que le bébé me laisse dormir gloussa Alec en caressant son énorme ventre

\- Encore un mois et on verra la frimousse de mon neveu brailla Jace

\- Et si c'est une fille nargua Magnus

\- Je crois que nous aurons un problème toi et moi répliqua Jace en croisant les bras

Il éclata de rire, le couple rentra au loft. Alec alla dans une pièce et s'assit dans une chaise en frottant son ventre, Magnus le rejoignit.

\- Tu es là remarqua Magnus

\- J'aime être dans la chambre de notre enfant, ça m'apaise de savoir qu'il sera bientôt là souffla Alec en caressant son ventre

Magnus vint près de lui et s'assit au niveau du ventre, il remonta le t-shirt de son mari pour exposer son ventre. Il l'embrassa,

\- Je t'aime mon petit ange confessa Magnus

Le Veela passa une main dans ses cheveux avec amour, ils allèrent dîner dans un autre pays avant de rentrer chez eux. Le sorcier lisait un vieux grimoire quand Alec vint ronronner près de lui, il le referma pour se jeter sur lui à son plus grand plaisir. Le lendemain Magnus ressentit la tristesse de son amant et sa douleur, il se leva et le chercha partout. Il entendit des sanglots provenir de la salle de bain, il toqua à la porte.

\- Chéri ouvre-la porte s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Non, je ne veux pas sanglota Alec

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Magnus

Les sanglots redoublèrent de l'autre côté de la porte ce qui inquiéta d'avantage Magnus, il claqua des doigts et ouvrit la porte, il trouva son mari entrain de pleurer par terre avec un peignoir sur lui. Alec le vit entré dans la salle de bain,

\- NON, VA T'EN JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ME VOIS COMME CA cria Alec en pleurs

Il lui jeta tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains pour le jeter sur le sorcier, celui-ci sortit de la pièce. Il s'inquiéta davantage et appela la fratrie,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Izzy

\- Je n'en sais rien sa fait deux heures qu'il est enfermé dans la salle de bain en pleurant et il ne veut pas me dire ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Magnus

Jace toqua à la porte avant de se faire rembarrer par son parabataï, Isabelle essaya à son tour mais sans aucun résultat. Alec continuait de sangloter dans la salle de bain et de parler,

\- Je sais, je vais envoyer un message de feu à maman en lui expliquant au moins elle pourra nous aider déduit Izzy

\- Très bonne idée, je l'envoie tout de suite accepta Magnus en claquant des doigts

Maryse avec Robert arrivèrent dans le loft de leur gendre,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse inquiète

Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui se passait et elle alla toquer à la porte.

\- NON, JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR PERSONNE cria Alec la voix enroué

\- Alec, c'est maman, ouvre la porte s'il te plait demanda Maryse

Il eut un silence avant que la porte s'ouvre, Maryse entra au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Alec se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère en pleurs, elle le consola en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Chut mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon bébé questionna Maryse avec douceur maternelle

\- Magnus va me quitter sanglota Alec

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il va te quitter, il t'aime beaucoup rassura Maryse

\- Il va me quitter parce que je suis devenu laid pleura Alec

Sa mère était confuse par ses réactions, il défit son peignoir et fit montrer à sa mère des petites ailes d'ange qui battait dans le dos d'Alec. Elle trouva mignonnes les petits ailes,

\- Oh mon chéri, je ne crois pas que Magnus va te détester pour ça au contraire il va adorer ses petites ailes mignonnes dans ton dos rassura Maryse

\- Tu crois demanda Alec en reniflant

Elle embrassa son fils en profitant pour caresser les petites ailes qui avait poussé, elle ressortit de la salle de bain sous la joie de tous et inquiets.

\- Alors questionna Magnus

\- Il faut que tu discutes avec lui, bon tout le monde on rentre à l'institut et on va les laisser seuls déclara Maryse

Tous écoutèrent la matriarche et saluèrent le sorcier, celui-ci entra dans la salle de bain et vit son mari le regarder timidement. Il ouvrit les bras et il alla se réfugier dedans, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

\- Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe questionna Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Alec se mordit les lèvres et défit son peignoir, il montra les petites ailes d'ange dans son dos. Le sorcier était ébahi par les petites ailes dans le dos de son mari, ceux-là étaient couverts de duvet. Les petites ailes battaient dans un rythme régulier sans qu'Alec ait un contrôle dessus,

\- Mais tes ailes demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et étendit ses ailes dans la pièce, ses ailes étaient plus grandes que les petites ailes. Les petites ailes caressèrent celles d'Alec, Magnus sourit devant les mignonnes petites ailes.

\- Tu as cru que je ne t'aimerais plus parce que ses petites ailes ont poussé déduit Magnus

\- C'est juste que j'ai eu peur que tu n'acceptes pas souffla Alec

\- Oh Alexander, je pense que ce sont les petites ailes de notre bébé qui ont poussé sur ton dos parce qu'il manque de place en plus il est à moitié Vélane expliqua Magnus

Il se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras de son mari, celui-ci le serra en caressant les petites ailes qui bougeaient rapidement sous ses caresses. Ils aillèrent prendre une douche, Alec avait eu des difficultés à mettre un haut avec les ailes de son bébé dans son dos. Il regarda son mari entrain de faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Tu vas à l'institut questionna Magnus

\- Oui même si je n'ai rien faire là-bas mais je peux toujours préparer les réunions du monde obscur répondit Alec

Il mangea son petit déjeuner, son mari lui fit un portail jusqu'à l'institut. Arrivé là-bas il vit Jace en train de regarder le moniteur pour surveiller l'activité démoniaque, il vit Alec venir dans sa direction.

\- Tu as fini par sortir de la salle de bain remarqua Jace

\- Oui c'est juste les hormones, répondit Alec rouge

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu nous rejettes en nous jetant des trucs à la gueule demanda Jace

Il rougit et se tourna pour montrer les petites ailes dans son dos, le blond resta étonné devant les petites ailes.

\- Euh…s'étonna Jace

\- Ce sont les ailes de mon bébé répondit Alec

\- D'accord, je vois la crevette c'est encore joué de ses pouvoirs sur toi conclu Jace

\- Eh oui, il où elle sera très puissante quand il sera là sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

Jace sourit devant la joie de son frère par sa rune, le bébé donna un coup de pied à Alec ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement sous le regard amusé de son parabataï. A Edom Lilith se rendit dans un sanctuaire, elle souffla longuement avant d'entrer,

\- QUI OSE PENETRER DANS LA DEMEURE D'ASMODEE SANS AVOIR UNE AUTORISATION résonna la salle

Elle resta dans la salle sans bouger quand elle se retourna en voyant un homme avec un costume blanc avec des boutons de manchette en argent ciselé en mouche, il avait des fils barbelés rouges sur la tête. Ses joues étaient tellement creuses qu'on pouvait voir les os de sa mâchoire, il le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite Lilith ? ça fait quoi trois mille ans ? cinq mille ans qu'on s'est pas vus se moqua l'homme en se tournant autour d'elle

\- Epargne-moi tes moqueries Asmodée, j'ai des choses intéressantes à te dire à propos de ton fils décréta Lilith

\- Magnus demanda Asmodée en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ton fils est devenu un obstacle sur le chemin de mon fils révéla Lilith

\- Cette affaire ne m'intéresse pas le moindre du monde rejeta Asmodée en faisant un geste désintéressé

Elle serra les poings en sifflant de colère,

\- Tu sais que je pourrais le tuer n'est-ce pas sourit Lilith froidement

\- Fais-le comme tu le sens parce que Magnus est l'enfant le plus puissant que j'ai jamais eu jusqu'à présent sourit Asmodée de fierté

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Lilith en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il a passé une partie de sa vie avec moi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de sorcier, il utilise toujours sa magie de manière angélique disons-le mais il n'a jamais utilisé sa partie démoniaque à 100 % expliqua Asmodée en ouvrant un livre poussiéreux

\- Tu veux me dire que ton fils peut détruire mon fils déduit Lilith

\- Je n'en sais rien, comme je viens te le dire fait-le comme tu le sens. Je ne vais pas intervenir dans cette affaire décréta Asmodée

Lilith serra les dents et tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas pressé, Asmodée ferma son livre dans sa main avant de sourire perfide. Magnus était dans son atelier et venait de terminer sa potion, il soupira en s'affalant sur sa chaise de bureau. Il frotta ses doigts en faisant jouer des étincelles sur ses doigts, des flammes bleues se mirent à jaillir de ses doigts. Il les fit danser sur ses doigts avant de se concentrer sérieusement, ses flammes devinrent dorées ce qui le fit sourire à demi. Il fronça les sourcils avant de souffler et se concentrer à nouveau plus profondément, ses flammes devinrent rouge clair avant de s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de sa concentration. Des flammes rouge sombre dansaient sur ses doigts, il sentit le charme sur ses yeux qui était entrain de vaciller brutalement.

\- Magnus appela Alec en entrant dans son atelier

Il perdit la concentration et alla faire exploser un bocal sur une étagère, le Veela regarda surpris son mari à cause de l'explosion.

\- Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus en se levant pour aller le voir

\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça demanda Alec en regardant le bocal brisé

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'étais en train de méditer rassura Magnus en claquant des doigts

Le bocal reprit son origine sous le regard satisfait de Magnus et inquiet d'Alec, celui-ci se tourna vers lui en le sentant troublé.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien remarqua Alec

\- J'ai oublié que tu ressentais toutes mes émotions par notre lien glissa Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, Alec respira son odeur dans son cou.

\- Allez va te préparer je t'emmène dans ton restaurant préféré proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais me préparer répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Il le regarda sortir de l'atelier, il soupira longuement et regarda ses doigts avant de rejoindre son amant. Ils allèrent au restaurant, ils discutèrent avant de rentrer. Alec vint près de lui en commençant à l'embrasser tout en le caressant, le sorcier sourit et l'embrassa passionnément en le faisant s'allonger sur le lit, il se frotta à lui avant de se tourner à quatre pattes pour montrer son derrière à son amant. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la nuque et descendit dans son dos en caressant son torse, Alec gémissait de plaisir. Il caressa les petites ailes ce qui les fit battre encore plus vite, il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître leurs vêtements. Il le retourna pour saisir son membre dans sa bouche, le Veela couina de plaisir pendant qu'il le préparait. Après quelques minutes de préparation il se retourna à quatre pattes en présentant son intimité, depuis la fin du septième mois d'Alec ils avaient décidé de faire l'amour en levrette pour ne pas gêner le gros ventre. Magnus était sur le point de le pénétrer quand son téléphone sonna, il maudit la personne qui l'appelait aussi tard et le dérangeait. Alec prit le téléphone sachant que son compagnon n'aura pas la patience de répondre,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Magnus de venir. On a besoin de lui à l'institut demanda Jace

\- Jace…commença Alec avant que Magnus lui arrache le téléphone de la main

\- Je savais que c'était toi blondinet, tu savais que j'étais prêt à m'envoyer en l'air avec ton frère quand tu m'as coupé dans mon élan et je te jure que tu vas le payer ça très CHER et crois-moi très CHER. Je viens à l'institut et tu as intérêt à préparer ma facture qui va être SALER parce que vous m'avez dérangé sur un point crucial fulmina Magnus

Il raccrocha au nez de Jace avant de balancer le téléphone derrière lui avant de se jeter sur les lèvres d'Alec qui allait défendre son frère, il reprit ses caresses sur son corps. Il le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction et de plaisir, il bougea en lui donnant des coups de rein puissants ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Alec s'effondra de moitié sur le lit sous les coups de reins de son amant, celui-ci déposa de multitudes de suçons dans son dos et dans le cou. Ils sentirent la jouissance monter en eux, Magnus accéléra ses coups ce qui couiner Alec. Il fit étendre ses ailes sous la jouissance en plus des petites ailes de leur enfant qui battait rapidement, l'asiatique se retira de lui et se bascula près de lui. Alec vint se blottir contre lui en ronronnant, il resta quelques minutes dans ses bras avant de se lever.

\- Je vais à l'institut, tu veux venir proposa Magnus

\- Je viens pour ne pas que tu ailles tuer Jace de nous avoir dérangé souffla Alec en se levant après quelques secondes

Il fit la moue et regarda son amant se rhabiller, ils se rendirent à l'institut. Tous les virent entrer dans l'institut, Jace alla se cacher derrière Clary en voyant Magnus.

\- Bon je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe avant que je transforme la Barbie en canard jusqu'à la fin de sa vie questionna Magnus en fusillant Jace qui se faisait tout petit

\- Eh bien nous t'appelons c'est parce que tu dois localier un démon répondit Izzy amusée par la situation

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Izzy ramena un échantillon du sang du démon pour que le sorcier le localise et il se mit à l'œuvre, pendant ce temps à l'hôtel Dumort Simon s'y rendait en sifflotant. Il entra et salua les membres du clan qui lui rendit son bonjour avec réticence, il monta à l'étage et entra dans la pièce avant d'esquiver rapidement un verre.

\- HE s'offusqua Simon

\- Tu te pointes avec deux heures de retard et tu oses t'offusquer gronda Raphaël

\- Désolé si les répétitions se sont éternisé en plus je suis passé à l'institut pour voir Clary et les autres d'ailleurs Magnus et Alec étaient présents raconta Simon

\- Ils étaient là-bas demanda Raphaël en entendant les nouvelles de ses parents de cœurs

\- Ouais, à ce qui paraît le bébé a encore fait des siennes sur Alec continua Simon

L'hispanique hocha la tête et se leva de son fauteuil dans lesquelles il était, il l'emmena dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel.

\- Au fait il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps est-ce que tu vas faire du baby-sitting pour Magnus et Alec quand ils seront occupés demanda Simon

\- Le bébé sera mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur alors oui je ferai du baby-sitting répliqua Raphaël en ayant marre d'entendre Simon

Ils arrêtèrent devant une porte, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Simon vit Maureen enchaîné contre le mur. Elle les vit dans la pièce et sourit en voyant le jeune vampire,

\- Mon Simon sourit Maureen

\- Maureen répondit Simon

Le chef de clan sortit un pieu de sa veste et le donna à Simon, elle commença à se débattre en voyant la scène. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle le suppliait de l'épargner,

\- Est-ce que tu allais épargner la nièce de ma petite amie demanda Simon sec

Elle le regarda suppliant avant de d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant le pieu dans son estomac, elle se transforma en cendre sous les yeux des deux vampires mâles. Simon regarda le tas de cendres avec un certain malaise en connaissant la jeune fille depuis qu'il connaissait son frère,

\- Ne te fait pas de bile pour ça, elle a choisis sa destiner ne te sens pas coupable pour ça compatis Raphaël

\- Merci remercia Simon

\- Ne me remercie pas c'est juste que ça fait trop bizarre de ne pas t'entendre répliqua Raphaël

\- Est-ce que dans une centaine d'années tu m'apprécieras demanda Simon

\- Honnêtement non répondit le vampire ancien

Le plus jeune soupira de lassitude devant la réponse de son chef de clan, pendant ce temps dans une cellule à l'institut Russell était enchaîné. Il entendit l'ascenseur, il leva la tête pour voir Alec avec son gros ventre accompagné de plusieurs personnes dont l'une était Luke. Il cracha sur la vitre en les voyants,

\- Bon je te laisse seul et pas de bêtise parce que là je ne gère pas pour le moment l'institut suggéra Alec en se retournant

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Luke

Le Veela remonta en exposant les petites ailes d'ange dans son dos ce qui attendrit les personnes féminines du groupe, Luke tourna la tête vers Russell et s'approcha avec le groupe. L'ancien Alpha reconnu son ancienne meute avant son arrestation,

\- Alors vous m'avez tous trahi pour ce sale cabot vociféra Russell

\- Ils t'ont trahi parce que tu as mal géré ta meute en les tyrannisant et en les faisant vivre dans la peur et la terreur répliqua Luke

\- C'est comme ça que doit vivre une meute dans la peur de son alpha rétorqua Russell

\- C'est ce qui a causé ta chute, je suis venue te voir en tant qu'Alpha de New-York en emmenant ton ancienne meute pour décider s'ils continueront à t'êtres fidèles ou pas répondit Luke

\- Je vois souffla Russell

Chacun des membres refusa totalement de rester fidèles à Russell et préféra jurer fidélité à Luke, celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne vais pas rien ajouter à ce sujet déclara Luke

\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR LUKE, TU NE SERAS JAMAIS UN LOUP-GAROU ESPECE DE SALOPARD DE CHASSEUR D'OMBRE cria Russell en essayant de se transformer en loup

Les menottes l'électrocutèrent en stoppant sa transformation, l'Alpha s'approcha de la vitre en le regardant.

\- C'est vrai j'étais un chasseur d'ombre avant ma transformation mais j'ai appris à être un bon Alpha auprès de mes semblables, que je sois un ancien chasseur ou un loup-garou je reste la même personne. Les Nephilims restent ma famille et les loups-garous sont aussi ma famille c'est ce que tu n'as pas compris, nous sommes tous de la même famille répondit Luke

Il cracha sur la vitrine en face du visage de l'Alpha, celui-ci soupira et fit un sourire de dédain en l'observant.

\- Tu seras transféré à Idris pour être jugé et crois-moi la nouvelle consule que je connais d'ailleurs est très stricte sur les lois alors j'espère que tu pourras prendre conscience d'ici là de tes erreurs déclara Luke

Ils s'en allèrent avec la meute sous les injures de Russell, ils remontèrent tous. Alec les attendait avec une main sur son gros ventre et l'autre derrière son dos,

\- Oh j'allais justement venir vous chercher s'étonna Alec

\- On est remonté directement et puis ça t'évitera de descendre dans ton état sourit Luke

\- Je suis touché par cette attention mais je suis enceinte pas handicapé râla Alec

La meute et Luke furent ébahis par les fleurs qui poussaient dans les cheveux de l'archer, celui-ci les regarda et comprit ce qui se passait.

\- Je sais il y a des fleurs sur ma tête conclue Alec en soupirant

\- Oh tu le sais compris Luke

\- C'est les pouvoirs du bébé qui font ça et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas marrant râla Alec en fusillant son ventre

Il éclata de rire avant d'être fusillé à son tour par Alec, l'Alpha fut sauvé par Izzy qui cherchait son frère. Luke se sauva à temps avant d'être transformé en manteau de fourrure pour bébé par Alec, il suivit sa sœur en pestant contre le loup-garou.

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Clary en observant le Veela planifier d'arracher les poils de Luke un par un

\- Luke a ri au sujet du pouvoir du bébé et tu sais comment Alec est surtout avec les hormones répondit Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête, Jace entra dans la cuisine en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'assit près de son frère et lui massa ses jambes ce qui le soulagea,

\- J'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que je n'en peux plus soupira Alec en passant une main sur son ventre

\- Nous aussi pour voir la frimousse de cette adorable crevette gloussa Isabelle

L'archer sourit avant de grimacer pour péter des bulles, il soupira longuement en lâchant des pets en bulles ce qui les fit rire tous.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Jonathan et l'absence de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que ça t'a plu XD**

 **Nono 0109: Merci pour ton message de soutien, c'est juste que j'étais en une formation et maintenant que je l'ai terminée donc ça va XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Magnus massa le dos d'Alec qui soupirait d'aise, il sentait le soulagement de son mari par rapport à ses douleurs lombaires. Il remarqua que celui-ci s'était endormi sous le massage, il se leva doucement pour aller dans son atelier. Il fit quelques potions pour ses clients quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée, il alla ouvrir sur Catarina avec des sachets à la main. Il la laissa passer,

\- Où est ton mari demanda Catarina

Il se repose un peu, le bébé a encore fait des siennes et en plus avec ses douleurs lombaires il a dû mal à dormir déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends, tiens j'ai ramené les ingrédients que tu m'avais demandés la dernière fois décréta Catarina

\- Merci alors et toi ton voyage en Afrique questionna Magnus

\- C'était bien, j'ai vu quelques vieux amis d'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour aller au labyrinthe en spirale répondit Catarina

Il hocha la tête et claqua des doigts, il invoqua des gobelets de café pour son amie et lui. Ils s'assirent dans le fauteuil et discutèrent de leur passé en commun ainsi que leur ami disparu,

\- Je pense qu'il aurait été heureux de savoir que tu allais devenir père sourit Catarina

\- Le connaissant il aurait dit qu'un autre sorcier comme moi dans le monde aurait été une catastrophe ricana Magnus

Ils rigolèrent nostalgiques quand ils entendirent du bruit, Alec entra dans le salon en frottant son bas du dos en grimaçant. Magnus se leva pour le rejoindre, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le Veela soupira de soulagement avant de poser les yeux sur l'amie de son mari,

\- Bonjour Catarina salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu demanda la sorcière

\- Je vais très bien à part mon mal de dos comme tu as pu le constater grimaça Alec

\- Je vois, est-ce que tu veux que je t'examine proposa Catarina

\- Bien sûr si tu pouvais me soulager de ses maux accorda Alec

La sorcière vint près de lui et l'examina, elle appuya sur une pression des lombaires d'Alec qui lâcha un cri de douleur avant de ne plus rien ressentir. Elle se tourna vers son vieil ami qui comprit et sortit du salon, elle lança un regard significatif à l'archer qui hocha la tête et se débarrassa de son pantalon. Elle vérifia s'il n'avait rien d'anormale avec le bébé, ensuite Alec se rhabilla.

\- Ton bébé va très bien et j'ai appuyé sur une pression de ton dos qui bloquait un peu tes nerfs mais maintenant tu vas avoir moins mal aux dos et aussi je pense que l'accouchement se fera dans sept semaines au maximum supposa Catarina

\- D'accord, je te remercie d'avoir vérifié si tout va bien avec mon bébé répondit Alec

\- De rien sourit la sorcière

Magnus revint dans le salon et remercia son amie d'avoir examiné son mari,

\- Cat, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien nous faire l'honneur d'être la marraine de notre enfant proposa Magnus après avoir regardé Alec

\- Oh mais vous n'avez personne d'autre à qui le proposer bredouilla Catarina prise au dépourvu

\- Normalement il y avait Ragnor et toi qui aurais dû être le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant du côté de Magnus car vous avez été là pour lui et vous êtes aussi ses meilleurs amis et c'est moi qui l'ai proposé sourit Alec

La sorcière ne sut quoi dire devant la demande du directeur, elle accepta avant d'embrasser le couple avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle les laissa seuls car elle devait prendre son service à l'hôpital, Magnus massa les jambes de son mari.

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix au sujet des marraines et des parrains questionna Magnus

\- Oui, comme tu as fait pour les prénoms alors je voudrais que notre enfant ait les meilleurs amis de son père comme parrain et marraine sourit Alec

\- Par tous les diables Alexander je crois que je viens de retomber amoureux de toi confessa Magnus

Il éclata de rire ce qui le fit s'enflammer sur le canapé, il soupira amusé en voyant les flammes. Alec avait compris que les pouvoirs de son bébé jouaient en même temps que ses émotions, ses flammes n'apparaissaient que seulement s'il était heureux ou s'il avait froid. Quand il était en colère des fleurs poussaient dans ses cheveux, il frotta son ventre en même temps que son compagnon. La porte sonna ce qui fit soupirer Magnus qui se leva pour aller ouvrir et revenir avec Jace et les autres du groupe,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe une mission demanda Alec

\- Oh rien on est venue te voir toi et la crevette rassura Jace

\- Par l'enfer mon bébé est un crustacé soupira Magnus

\- Ben en fait on hésitait entre la cacahuète, la crevette et l'olive donc on a préféré la crevette car c'est ce qui rapproche plus du bébé vu qu'il patauge dans une eau expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Alors tu es à combien de mois maintenant questionna Clary en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

\- Je suis dans mon neuvième mois et une semaine d'après Catarina je vais accoucher dans sept semaines maximum si tout se passe bien répondit Alec en frottant son gros ventre

\- J'ai hâte de voir la frimousse de mon neveu sourit Jace

\- C'est une fille par l'ange répliqua Izzy

Les deux commencèrent à se chicaner encore une fois sur le sexe du bébé ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, Alec commença à avoir des gaz ce qui les fit rires encore plus en voyant les bulles.

\- D'un autre côté je serai content de me débarrasser de ses gaz en forme de bulle grimaça Alec

\- C'est vrai que les pouvoirs du bébé étaient trop drôles sourit Simon

\- C'est vrai surtout quand tu as fait une scène pour les ailes de ton bébé ria Jace

Alec rougit avant de s'énerver ce qui fit pousser des fleurs dans ses cheveux, tous sourient amusé de voir les fleurs dans ses cheveux. Le sorcier fit apparaître des pizzas pour tout le monde avant d'être fusillé par son mari,

\- Rassures-toi j'ai laissé de l'argent déclara Magnus en roulant des yeux

\- Tu aurais pu téléphoner et réserver mais d'un autre côté ça m'arrange parce que je n'aurais pas eu la patience d'attendre révéla Alec en frottant son gros ventre

Le sorcier gloussa et lui donna sa boîte de pizzas, ils discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien. Jace et Clary avec Simon jouaient au poker pendant que Magnus caressait l'énorme ventre d'Alec qui avait la tête poser sur ses genoux, Izzy était en train de faire les ongles de Magnus.

\- Dis donc Jace tu n'es pas entrain de tricher par hasard accusa Simon avec des cartes en main

\- Hé c'est toi qui joues comme un pied répliqua Jace en piochant une nouvelle carte

\- Mouais c'est ça prends-moi pour un crétin rétorqua le vampire

\- Tu es déjà un crétin riposta le blond

\- Ça suffit vous deux, Simon c'est à toi de jouer calma Clary

Ils se fusillèrent du regard ce qui amusa tout le monde, ils restèrent jusqu'à tard avant de partir pour l'institut. Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut en laissant Magnus avec ses clients, il se dandinait avec son gros ventre partout.

\- Alec, tu es là appela Izzy

\- Je viens d'arriver grimaça Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

\- Tes douleurs recommencent déduit Isabelle

\- Ouais, mais légèrement depuis que Catarina m'a ausculté sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui donner à manger, il alla dans le bureau pour essayer de travail un pru avant de se faire mettre à la porte par Lydia. Il alla bouder dans la serre en emportant son bocal d'olive avec sa sauce de caramel, il le mangea en regardant les fleurs de la serre.

\- Bonjour directeur salua un homme

Il tourna la tête pour voir Underhill dans la serre,

\- Bonjour Underhill, pour le moment je ne suis pas le directeur mais c'est Lydia enfin temporairement le temps que je mets au monde ce petit bout qui bouffe toute la place dans mon ventre gloussa Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Ça ne vous ennuie pas d'être sur la touche par rapport à votre grossesse questionna Underhill en essayant près de lui

\- Beaucoup surtout les missions avec Jace et Izzy, mais d'être un autre côté ça fait du bien de prendre un peu de recul auprès des missions même si ton bébé est entrain d'utiliser ton corps comme canalisateur et tes reins comme un sac de boxe et ta vessie comme trampoline raconta Alec

\- Je vois souffla Underhill amusé

Le Veela grimaça en sentant un coup de pied de son bébé, le chasseur regarda le ventre déformé.

\- Je pourrais toucher demanda Underhill

\- Vas-y accepta Alec en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son ventre

Il resta ébahi devant les coups de pied du bébé, Alec sourit à ça.

\- Ouah, en tout cas il sera un très grand chasseur déclara Underhill

\- Oui sourit Alec en caressant avec amour son ventre

Il le regarda étrangement,

\- Est-ce que Magnus ait content de la grossesse questionna Underhill

\- Si tu parles de s'invertir oui, il a fait la chambre du bébé en l'enchantant pour que celui-ci s'adapte à l'humeur du bébé et d'autres sorts expliqua Alec avec un sourire heureux

Le chasseur hocha la tête, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Magnus entrer dans la serre, Underhill se leva et salua Alec en laissant le sorcier seul avec son mari. Celui-ci sourit en levant pour s'approcher de lui , il l'embrassa et bécota un baiser sur l'énorme ventre.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus en le sentant légèrement en colère et heureux

\- Je suis en colère parce que Lydia m'a encore claqué la porte au nez quand je lui ai proposé mon aide et je suis heureux parce que ton bébé ne m'a pas encore ennuyé avec ses pouvoirs pour le moment sourit Alec

\- Mais c'est très bien ça mon chéri, tu vois que tu peux rester sage roucoula Magnus en face de l'énorme ventre

Alec ria devant le roucoulement de son mari, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il posa la tête sur son épaule,

\- Mon ange, j'ai quelques choses à te dire souffla Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- J'ai reçu un message de feu du labyrinthe en spirale et ils me demandent là-bas révéla Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Pour combien de temps demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en ait mais je vais devoir y aller répondit Magnus

\- D'accord tu peux partir, je vais rester au loft en attendant ton retour répondit Alec

\- Mais je n'aime pas que tu sois seul au loft et imagines que l'accouchement se déclenche, vaux mieux que tu ne reste pas seul réfuta Magnus

\- D'accord, je dirai à Jace de venir habiter avec moi pendant que tu n'est pas là proposa Alec

\- Par tous les diables je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire le fait que blondie va squatter mon lit ou le fait que tu vas rester seul avec lui se lamenta Magnus

Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa, ils se rendirent dans la salle d'opération et expliquèrent à Jace la situation et il a accepta de rester avec son frère pendant l'absence de Magnus. Pendant ce temps à Edom Jonathan ouvrit les yeux dans la cuve où il était, il sortit de la cuve de sang avant de prendre la serviette que lui tendait sa mère. Il regarda son corps et vit qu'il avait retrouvé ses membres perdus,

\- C'est parfait sourit Jonathan

\- Je suis si heureuse de te voir sur pied mon fils adoré sourit Lilith en venant vers lui

\- Moi je suis heureux d'avoir recouvert mes forces ma petite maman, maintenant je vais pouvoir me venger de tous ceux qui ont osez me défier à commencer par Jace et Clarissa cracha Jonathan ayant la haine dans les yeux

Lilith caressa son visage avec un sourire perfide, il lui expliqua son plan ce qu'elle approuva derechef devant le génie de son fils. A l'institut Clary était dans son lit et faisait un rêve, elle était dans un désert chaotique. Elle marcha ayant du mal à respirer, elle s'avança quand le décor changea. Elle vit une ombre ailé la regarder,

\- C'est toi Ithuriel reconnu Clary dont la voix faisait écho

\- Je ne suis pas Ithuriel mais Raziel, je suis venu de sa part après sa blessure grave qu'il a eue quand tu l'as invoqué répondit la voix

\- Je suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne voulais pas que sa se passe ainsi s'excusa Clary

\- Je suis venue te livrer un message de sa part, celui que tu crois disparu vie toujours et se prépare à chambouler le monde. Le seul moyen que tu as c'est de le tuer avec une arme que toi seul peut créer expliqua Raziel

\- Comment ça demanda Clary

L'ange répéta le message en boucle jusqu'à que Clary se réveille en sursaut, Izzy la fit se calmer doucement.

\- Relax ce n'est que moi, je suis venue parce que je t'ai entendu marmonner dans ton sommeil et j'ai cru que tu faisais un rêve érotique mais quand j'ai entendu ange j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ça alors tu m'expliques demanda Izzy

Elle lui expliqua le message de l'ange, la jeune brune la regarda sceptique.

\- Les anges ne peuvent pas dire clairement ce qui se passe au lieu de nous dire des énigmes incompréhensibles grommela Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire soupira Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas on trouvera une solution pour son message en attendant rendors-toi conseilla Izzy

Elle hocha la tête et se rendormit sous l'œil d'Izzy, Alec venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et regarda son frère entrain de ronfler très fort. Il se mordit les lèvres et se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, il alla de nouveau dans le lit mais ne trouva pas le sommeil ayant l'habitude de se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Il se souvenait d'un petit coffre en bois que Catarina lui avait donné, il se leva en grimaçant avec son énorme ventre. Il se leva et alla dans l'armoire et chercha le petit coffre avant de l'ouvrir, il sourit en regardant son contenu. Il alla se coucher dans le lit, le lendemain Jace se réveilla en baillant et se tourna vers son frère qui dormait encore. Il rigola en voyant ce que son frère tenait dans ses mains, il se leva et alla faire le petit déjeuné. Alec se réveilla et plaça son contenu dans le coffre, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Jace sourit en le voyant arrivé dans la cuisine,

\- Bien dormir demanda Jace

\- Très bien sauf que j'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir sans Magnus répondit Alec

\- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que tu as dormi avec ça ricana Jace

Le Veela rougit violemment avant de se cacher dans sa tasse de thé,

\- C'est Magnus qui te l'a conçu demanda Jace

\- Non, j'avais demandé à Catarina de le faire pour moi pour que je puisse dormir sans Magnus expliqua Alec

\- Oh je vois répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la chambre pour aller prendre une douche, il se détendit dans son bain. Il ressortit et essaya de mettre son caleçon, il grimaça avec son gros ventre. Il souffla et réessaya de mettre son caleçon, il soupira avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux,

\- Alec, tu as fini demanda Jace en toquant à la porte

Il renifla et ouvrit la porte, le blond vit les larmes dans les yeux de son parabataï, il le prit dans ses bras en le consolant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a demanda Jace doucement

\- Je suis tellement devenu gros que je n'arrive pas à mettre mon caleçon sanglota Alec dans les bras de Jace

Le blond était déboussolé du comment consoler son frère, il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas gros Alec, tu es parfait en plus c'est la crevette qui prend beaucoup de place dans ton ventre consola Jace

\- Tu es convaincu que je suis encore parfait alors que j'ai l'air d'une barrique enflée avec tous ses kilos en trop que j'ai demanda Alec la voix enroué

\- Oui, tu es encore beau enfin tu vois quoi bredouilla Jace

Il ria légèrement devant le bredouillement de Jace, celui-ci lui proposa de l'aider à mettre son caleçon. Il se baissa en ramassant le vêtement d'Alec et l'aida à s'habiller, l'archer s'installa sur le canapé en soupirant.

\- J'espère que Magnus va bientôt rentrer avant la naissance de mon neveu souhaita Jace

\- Moi aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il rate la naissance de notre enfant décréta Alec en caressant son ventre

Quelques semaines plus tard Magnus n'était pas encore rentré du labyrinthe en spirale, Alec était presque arrivé à termes de sa grossesse et voulait attendre son mari avant d'accoucher. Tous le soutenaient dans sa décision, Magnus avaient envoyé plusieurs messages au Veela pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il devait accélérer les choses dans son travail en labyrinthe en spirale. Alec avait aussi commencé à avoir des contractions bénignes ce qui le laissa mitigé en sachant que l'accouchement était proche, il était entrain manger ses olives quand il entendit l'orage éclater dans tout New-York. Il soupira en frottant son ventre,

\- Quel temps de chien grimaça Jace en venant près de lui

Il retira sa veste mouillée par la pluie et s'assit en soupirant de fatigue,

\- Alors c'était quoi aujourd'hui demanda Alec

\- Un groupe de vampires qui était entrain de terroriser des terrestres répondit Jace en se massant les épaules

\- Je vois, je pense que Raphaël a dû régler cela non demanda Alec

\- Ouais il est venue et il nous a dit qu'il s'en occupait à notre place malgré que ses vampires n'étaient pas de son clan expliqua Jace

Il hocha la tête en regardant la télé, le tonnerre gronda dehors et les éclairs éclairèrent la pièce. Alec se leva pour aller prendre son bain,

\- Tu m'appelles pour t'aider à mettre tes vêtements proposa Jace

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il avança avant d'être pris d'une violente douleur au ventre, il lâcha un cri de douleur ce qui alerta Jace qui vint à son chevet.

\- Alec, ça va s'inquiéta Jace en sentant les douleurs de son frère

\- Ça va, c'est passé rassura Alec en souffla de soulagement

Il marcha quelques pas quand la porte d'entrée sonna,

\- Ok, je vais ouvrir la porte glissa Jace

\- Vas-y, je vais…stoppa Alec en tenant son ventre

Un liquide fuit entre ses jambes ce qui remarqua Jace, celui-ci regarda son frère et le liquide.

\- Alec ne me dis pas que c'est …demanda Jace

\- Le bébé va arriver grimaça Alec

\- Bon va dans la chambre et retire ton pantalon et tu vas me dire à quelle fréquence sont les contractions le temps que j'ouvre la porte proposa Jace en commença à s'affoler

Il hocha la tête et alla dans la chambre et enleva son pantalon, il se mit en position en respirant difficilement.

\- AH cria Jace en passant devant la chambre pour se cogner contre le mur

\- JACE cria Alec avec douleur

Le blond passa devant la chambre,

\- On a un invité indésirable essaye de respirer calmement pendant que je m'occupe de mettre notre invité dehors conseilla le blond

Alec balança la tête et respira calmement et grimaça en sentant une contraction, il souffla doucement. Jace entra dans la chambre un peu amochée et avec des cendres sur lui, il toussa pour retirer de la cendre sur lui.

\- Maudit suceur de sang jura Jace

\- Jace, je crois que je vais accoucher déclara Alec les jambes écartées

\- Oh par l'ange, attends je vais essayer de joindre Magnus où Catarina s'affola Jace

Il essaya d'appeler le sorcier ou l'infirmière, mais aucun des deux ne répondit. Il souffla de panique en regardant Alec crier de douleur surtout qu'il sentait sa douleur,

\- Pardon vieux mais aucun de ses maudits magiciens de pacotille ne répond donc je crois que je vais mettre mon neveu au monde s'excusa Jace en se mettant en place pour faire accoucher son frère

Il hocha la tête, le blond mit le drap sur les genoux. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il avait sous les draps,

\- Oh putain le bébé est entrain de faire un signe de la main s'exclama Jace

\- PUTAIN DE BLOND A LA CON FAIS MOI ACCOUCHER AU LIEU DE T'EXTASIER COMME CA ESPECE DE CONNARD cria Alec en poussant

\- D'accord, d'accord bon ben pousse de toutes tes forces allez encouragea Jace

Il poussa la tête de son bébé sous l'encouragement de son frère, il le stoppa pour vérifier si tout allait bien avec le bébé avant de pousser à nouveau. Alec retomba sur les coussins en entendant son bébé pleurer dans les bras de Jace,

\- Félicitation frérot félicita Jace en regardant le bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras

Magnus entra dans un portail et vit les dégâts dans son salon et eut peur pour son mari et son enfant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il entendit des pleurs de bébé. Il arriva et vit Jace entre les jambes d'Alec avec le bébé et son mari épuisé,

\- Alexander appela Magnus

\- C'est maintenant que t'arrive toi accusa Jace

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver en retard s'excusa Magnus en venant près de lui

Alec allait parler quand une autre contraction vint le prendre, il lâcha un autre cri de douleur. Jace jeta un coup d'œil entre les jambes de son frère,

\- Je crois qu'il y a un autre qui vient nous dire bonjour informa Jace en confiant le bébé à Magnus

Le sorcier fit apparaître un berceau pour placer son premier né pour ensuite aller soutenir Alec qui accoucha une deuxième fois,

\- Vas-y Alec, tu vas arriver encouragea son parabataï

\- Courage mon amour, je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il cria de douleur en sortant son deuxième enfant hors de lui, Jace le récupéra en souriant. Le bébé pleura dans les bras de son oncle, le Veela n'eut pas le temps de se reposer quand il sentit une autre contraction. Magnus récupéra son deuxième né et le mit près de son premier né, il vint soutenir Alec une troisième fois. Celui-ci accoucha une troisième fois d'un autre bébé, Jace calma le bébé.

\- Bon tu vas accoucher encore ou t'as fini de nous faire des bébés demanda Jace

\- Je crois que c'est bon sourit Alec faiblement

Magnus soigna Alec avec sa magie des dégâts qu'il y aurait pu avoir pendant que Jace nettoya les bébés un par un avec une bassine d'eau chaude que Magnus venait de faire apparaître, l'archer se redressa un peu en grimaçant de douleur en expulsant son placenta que jeta Magnus. Il regarda le berceau où dormaient ses enfants,

\- Je veux les voir demanda Alec épuisé

Jace et Magnus prirent les bébés et les emmenèrent pour Alec, celui-ci les contempla avec amour. Il leva la tête pour regarder son frère,

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'Izzy va être verte de rage parce que tu as deux garçons et une fille sourit Jace

Il se tourna vers son mari qui l'embrassa avec amour, il embrassa ses enfants qui gémissaient.

\- Alors c'est quoi les prénoms de ses petits anges demanda Jace

\- Notre premier né s'appelle Maxwell Michaël Ligtwood-Bane présenta Magnus fièrement

\- Notre fille s'appelle Lana Isabelle Lightwood-Bane renchérit Alec

\- Enfin notre deuxième fils s'appelle Ren Jace Lightwood-Bane acheva Magnus

Le blond fit un sourire de fierté aux nom de ses neveux et nièces, il les laissa seuls avec leurs enfants pour téléphoner à la famille et les prévenir de la nouvelle. Alec contempla ses enfants dans ses bras, il se tourna vers Magnus qui regarda ses enfants avec un amour infini.

\- Merci de m'avoir donné des enfants remercia Magnus en lâchant une larme

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la joie de la famille Lightwood et des cadeaux du monde obscurs. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Melie 05: Merci pour ton Review et ouais 3 ils sont notre amoureux XD**

 **Maia 0067: Elle commence à voir marre que les anges lui donne un message en tournant autour du pot XD**

 **Nono 0109: Ils devint revenir quand même sinon ce sera trop tranquille XD, il est juste à temps même si il a rater la naissance de Max qui était trop pressé de voir le monde XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clara**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec se réveilla de sa nuit et ouvrit les yeux, il grimaça sous la douleur de son corps. Il passa une main sur son ventre qui était plat, il regarda avant de se redresser vivement et se souvient de la naissance de ses enfants. Il tourna la tête avant de sourire à la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il voyait Jace et Magnus dormirent près du berceau en veillant sur les bébés. Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur, Magnus se réveilla et le vit essayer de se lever.

\- Doucement mon chéri conseilla Magnus

\- Je voulais juste essayer d'aller à la salle de bain sourit Alec

\- Je vais t'aider décréta Magnus

Il l'aida à prendre une douche, il claqua des doigts pour changer les draps du lit. Il le fit se coucher dans le lit, il l'embrassa sur le front en se couchant près de lui.

\- Je croyais que tu serais resté auprès de tes enfants gloussa Alec

\- Blondie s'occupe déjà d'eux, alors je préfère m'occuper de toi répondit Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, il entendit un bâillement suivit d'un gémissement de douleur. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Jace grimacer de douleur d'avoir dormi toute la nuit sur la chaise à veiller sur les enfants,

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, juste des courbatures d'hier soir rassura Jace en remettant ses vertèbres en place

\- Ah oui qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que mon salon ressemble à un champ de bataille questionna Magnus

\- Un vampire a voulu me bouffer pendant qu'Alec accouchait répondit Jace

Magnus passa une main sur son visage en soupirant, l'un des bébés commença à pleurer. Jace le prit et essaya de le calmer en le berçant,

\- Je crois qu'il a faim supposa Jace en le voyant pleurer de plus en plus

\- Passe-le moi demanda Alec en sentant une fuite sur ses tétons

Il le donna à son frère qui enleva de moitié son t-shirt pour laisser son fils téter, Magnus caressa les cheveux de son fils. Jace observait les deux autres dans le berceau

\- C'est marrant Lana à une mèche argentée ricana Jace en regardant

Alec sourit de fierté en sachant ce détail chez sa fille, il donna son fils à Magnus qui lui fit faire son rôt.

\- Max est le portrait de Magnus alors que Ren est celui d'Alec remarqua Jace

\- Tu n'as pas fini de t'extasier sur mes enfants ricana Magnus

Jace ricana en même temps que lui, ils entendirent des voix dans le salon. Jace sortit de la chambre pour accueillir les filles et Simon,

\- Chut les filles leur intima Jace

\- D'accord alors où est ma nièce demanda Izzy en souriant

\- Ouais à ce propos tu auras une drôle de surprise ricana le blond

\- Ah bon demanda Clary

Il ne répondit pas et les emmena dans la chambre du couple, les filles et Simon trouvèrent non pas un bébé mais trois bébés qui dormaient dans le berceau. Le couple rigola devant l'air surpris des filles et de Simon,

\- Tu as mis au monde trois bébés surpris Izzy

\- Oui confirma Alec

\- C'est quoi leur prénom demanda Simon

Magnus se leva et prit son premier fils dans ses bras, il le donna à Izzy.

\- Je te présente Maxwell Michaël Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Oh hoqueta Izzy en caressant son neveu dans ses bras

Il prit son deuxième fils dans ses bras pour le confier à Clary,

\- Mon deuxième fils Ren Jace Lightwood-Bane continua Magnus

\- Par l'ange Alec tu n'as fait que des garçons se lamenta Izzy devant le sourire de fierté de Jace

\- Je n'ai pas fini les présentations ma chère Isabelle se moqua Magnus en prenant sa fille

Il se tourna vers eux pour la faire montrer, il préféra la garder dans ses bras ne sachant si la bêtise ou la stupidité était contagieuse chez Simon et Jace.

\- Et notre petite dernière Lana Isabelle Lightwood-Bane termina Magnus

Izzy lâcha un petit cri de surprise et confia Max dans les bras de son copain au grand dam de son beau-frère pour qu'elle puisse prendre Lana,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle complimenta Izzy en embrassant les joues de sa nièce

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est belle, c'est quand même ma fille non se vanta Magnus en se jetant les fleurs

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Oui il y a aussi un peu de toi en elle sourit Magnus

Il rougit de gêne, Clary roucoula avec Ren avec Jace derrière elle et Simon berçait Max pendant qu'Izzy contemplait Lana.

\- L'accouchement s'est bien passé demanda Izzy

\- Ouais, ça c'est bien passé à part la surprise de voir deux autres bébés au lieu d'un expliqua Jace

\- Euh j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi questionna Clary confuse

\- Jace m'a aidé à accoucher vu que Catarina ne répondait pas répondit Alec dans le lit

Ils restèrent choqués devant la révélation d'Alec, ils se retournèrent vers le blond.

\- Tu l'as fait accoucher réalisa Izzy choqué

\- Ouais, je peux vous dire que j'attends que les gosses soient grands pour leur raconter ça ricana Jace

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser raconter à mes gosses comment ils sont sortis hors de moi répliqua Alec

\- Quoi ce sera amusant sourit Jace amusé

Il lança un regard noir envers son frère, celui-ci lui lança un regard moqueur. Ren commença à pleurer doucement dans les bras, Clary essaya de le bercer mais il continua de pleurer.

\- Je crois qu'il a faim constata Clary en le donnant Alec

\- Je ne crois pas non compris Alec en sentant l'humidité de sa couche

Il changea la couche sale de son fils, Magnus fit apparaître une couche propre pour Ren. Alec le changea sous les regards de tout le monde,

\- Au fait vous avez appelé les parents demanda Jace en se tournant vers Izzy

\- Ouais, ils vont arriver d'Idris et viendront dans l'après-midi pour voir les enfants répondit Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs ne dis rien au sujet des prénoms des enfants et aussi le fait qu'ils soient des triplés. On va leur faire la surprise pour les enfants proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, on ne va rien leur dire au sujet qu'ils sont grands-parents non pas un bébé mais de trois bébés rigola Isabelle

\- J'imagine la tête de Robert et de Maryse quand ils sauront la vérité ricana Jace

Magnus se joignit à son rire, ils restèrent un moment avec eux ensuite ils les laissèrent tout seuls avec leurs enfants. Les nouveaux parents contemplèrent leurs enfants dormir dans le berceau paisible,

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour la naissance de Max s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, je crois que les deux autres ont attendu que tu sois là pour sortir rassura Alec

\- En même temps le haut sorcier du labyrinthe en spirale ne voulait pas me lâcher tant que je ne terminais pas ce sort pour lui expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, ne t'en fais pas pour ça tu es arrivé pile au bon moment souffla Alec la tête sur le torse de Magnus

Ils observèrent les enfants dans le berceau, Lana éternua avant de gémir doucement avant de couiner de plus en plus. Ils se regardèrent entre eux avec un sourire, Magnus se leva pour aller chercher leur fille qui commença à sangloter doucement.

\- Chut ma chérie doucement tu vas réveiller tes frères consola Magnus

Elle se calma à la voix de Magnus, il l'emmena dans le lit pour son mari. Alec la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux fins de Lana, il sourit en voyant la mèche argentée de sa fille.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a les pouvoirs des Vélane demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut attendre quand ils seront grands pour le savoir mais en tout cas ils ont la beauté des Vélane sourit Alec de fierté

\- Ça oui, j'espère que Max et Ren vont m'aider à protéger leur sœur contre les garçons souhaita Magnus

\- Tu commences à devenir papa-poule remarqua Alec

\- Tu ne me vas pas me dire que tu ne le sauras pas demanda Magnus

\- Si un peu gloussa Alec en embrassant sa fille

Ils regardèrent leur fille endormie, plus tard ils étaient dans la chambre des enfants pour leur faire prendre leur bain quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Yo salua Raphaël en entrant dans la chambre

\- Tiens Raphaël, les nouvelles vont vite remarqua Magnus

\- Clary l'a dit à Luke qui l'a dit à sa meute et l'un d'eux sortait avec un membre de mon clan qui me l'a dit ensuite expliqua Raphaël

Magnus soupira devant la rumeur qui court au sujet de la naissance de ses enfants, Raphaël sortit de la chambre pour revenir avec trois grosses peluches qu'il avait du mal à porter dans les bras tellement c'était gros.

\- Tu as pris ça ou parce que là c'est énorme comme peluche rigola Alec

\- J'avais un membre de mon clan qui avait de la famille qui travaillait dans un magasin de jouets expliqua Raphaël en les posant dans la chambre

Alec sourit, le vampire s'approcha du berceau. Il resta ébahi devant les triplés,

\- Ben dis donc, vous êtes forts tous les deux pour faire trois enfants d'un seul coup déclara Raphaël

\- Ouais je sais, je suis trop fort se vanta Magnus en se jetant des fleurs

Le Veela rougit furieusement devant la vantardise de son mari, Raphaël ricana moqueusement, il se pencha vers les enfants.

\- Alors c'est quoi questionna Raphaël

\- Deux garçons et une fille répondit Magnus

Il prit Max dans ses bras pour le donner à son fils de cœur,

\- Je te présente ton petit frère Maxwell Michaël Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Il est l'aîné ensuite tu as le cadet Ren Jace Lightwood-Bane qui est né juste après renchérit Alec

\- Et notre fille qui est né en dernière, Lana Isabelle Lightwood-Bane acheva Magnus en montrant Lana

\- Elle est trop belle, ne vous en faite pas aucun homme s'approchera d'elle au moins de se faire vider de son sang par moi promit Raphaël

\- Bien dit fiston, ça c'est une bonne chose à faire sourit Magnus de fierté

L'archer roula des yeux devant le duo, il soupira longuement avant de sortir pour aller faire le déjeuner pour eux. Magnus claqua des doigts après l'avoir stoppé, il fit apparaître des plats à emporter.

\- Magnus râla Alec

\- J'ai laissé de l'argent rassura Magnus

Il balança la tête en prenant un plat, Raphaël prit une poche de sang pour le boire.

\- L'accouchement ça été demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, tout c'est bien passer rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête, il resta quelques minutes avec eux avant de partir. Alec et Magnus s'occupaient des bébés, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Le noiraud mit sa tête sur son épaule,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en le regardant

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Plus tard ils firent une sieste pour se reposer quand ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, ils sursautèrent avant d'entendre les sanglots des triplés.

\- Je vais aller ouvrir et toi va calmer les triplés proposa Magnus

Alec se leva et alla dans la chambre des triplés, le sorcier se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir sur ses beaux-parents.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Maryse

\- Maryse, Robert salua Magnus en les laissant passer

Ils entrèrent dans le loft de Magnus,

\- Alors où est mon petit enfant questionna Robert avec un sourire

\- Dans la chambre répondit Magnus amusé

Il les fit entrer dans la chambre, ils restèrent surpris devant les triplés. Maryse s'approcha d'eux et leur caressa chacun la joue,

\- Des triplés surpris Robert

\- Oui, c'était une surprise de taille lors de l'accouchement répondit Magnus

\- Ils sont tellement parfaits, on dirait des anges s'extasia Maryse

\- Tu n'as pas encore entendu leurs prénoms là tu vas encore plus fondre gloussa Alec

\- C'est quoi questionna Robert

Le couple s'entre eux en souriant, Magnus prit Max et le mit dans les bras de Robert.

\- Robert et Maryse je vous présente mon aîné Maxwell Michaël Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

Ils restèrent choqués à l'entente du prénom, Robert cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en hochant la tête vers Alec.

\- C'est Magnus qui a eu l'idée de mettre Michaël comme deuxième prénom, moi j'ai juste mis Max expliqua Alec

\- Merci murmura Robert ému en regardant son petit-fils dans ses bras

\- De rien mais les présentations ne sont pas finis, voici le deuxième qui est né juste après Ren Jace Lightwood-Bane s'exclama Magnus de joie

Il donna son deuxième fils à Maryse qui commença à roucouler avec lui, Alec prit Lana dans ses bras et s'approcha de ses parents pour la faire montrer.

\- Et notre petite dernière notre fille Lana Isabelle Lightwood-Bane acheva Alec

Maryse devint complètement folle devant sa petite-fille après l'avoir pris dans ses bras en mettant son petit-fils dans les bras de son mari qui avait déjà Max, Magnus ricana moqueusement devant l'air gaga des parents Lightwood. Il regarda Robert qui admirait sans cesse ses petits-fils,

\- J'ai hâte de les entraîner souhaita Robert

\- Il faudra que tu fasses la queue parce que Jace a déjà planifié les futures entraînements des triplés décréta Alec amusé

\- Il passera en second plan parce que je suis le grand-père donc j'ai la priorité gloussa Robert en embrassant ses petit-fils

Le couple leva les yeux en l'air, quelques jours plus tard Alec était de retour à son poste de directeur et remercia Lydia qui avait bien aidé dans le travail. Il vérifiait des documents pour l'enclave tout en jetant un coup d'œil devant lui, les triplés dormaient paisiblement dans le berceau. Le couple avait décidé d'alterner la surveillance des enfants pour leur travail, la journée Alec les prenait à l'institut et le soir c'est Magnus qui s'occupait d'eux sauf pour la téter. Ren commença à gémir doucement dans le berceau ce qui fit lever la tête d'Alec qui regarda l'heure avant de se lever pour s'avancer vers son fils, il le prit dans ses bras doucement. Il défit sa chemise et le laissa téter, il sourit en caressant les cheveux noirs de son fils, Ren était son portrait craché à part le nez qui était de Magnus, Max était un Magnus en miniature et enfin Lana avait pris des deux côtés de ses pères. Il lui fit faire son rôt avant de vérifier sa couche et celle des autres enfants, il se rassit derrière son bureau quand Jace entra dans le bureau.

\- He j'ai fait le rapport que tu m'as demandé déclara Jace d'un bas

\- D'accord répondit Alec en prenant son rapport

Le blond regarda les triplés qui dormaient paisiblement dans le berceau, il sourit niais en les observant.

\- Tu les as nourris demanda Jace en les regardant par-dessus

\- Je viens de nourrir Ren, Lana et Max ont été nourris tout à l'heure répondit Alec

\- D'accord, ils sont trop mignons mes neveux et ma nièce complimenta Jace

Son parabataï balança la tête devant l'admiration sans bornes de Jace pour ses enfants, Isabelle entra suivie de Clary et de Simon. Elle alla observait les triplés dans leur berceau,

\- Oh ils sont tellement à croquer que j'ai envie de les manger s'émerveilla Isabelle

\- C'est vrai ils ont chou surtout Lana avec sa petite mèche argentée renchéri Clary

Simon caressa la joue de Max qui gémit doucement en bougeant légèrement dans son sommeil, Ren sourit dans son sommeil ce qui fit fondre les filles.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire je prédis que Ren sera comme Magnus un séducteur né surtout comme son oncle se vanta Jace

\- Il n'est pas question que mon fils devienne un séducteur pour briser les cœurs des jeunes filles réfuta Alec en croisant les bras

\- Oh allez Alec, regarde comment il est mignon ce petit ange gloussa Izzy

Il roula des yeux devant le gloussement de sa sœur, Magnus vint récupérer son mari et ses enfants à l'institut. Magnus déposa son fils après lui avoir fait faire son rôt, il se tourna vers son Veela qui le regardait avec amour. Il vint vers lui en le prenant par la taille,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde avec ses yeux pleins d'amour et de tendresse avec une pointe de désir sourit Magnus

\- Parce que je remarque que tu es un super père et tu es un bon mari dont je suis fou amoureux confia Alec

\- Oh et toi tu es mon sexy Veela et un père formidable répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée sonner, ils soupirèrent en entendant les triplés pleurer dans la chambre.

\- Et dire qu'ils venaient de s'endormir soupira Magnus

\- Je vais ouvrir la porte et toi va t'occuper des triplés proposa Alec

Son mari hocha la tête et alla dans la chambre de ses enfants, Alec ouvrit la porte et trouva plusieurs cadeaux de bébé devant sa porte avec de la poussière de fée dessus. Il trouva une petite pancarte sur l'un des cadeaux,

\- Félicitation pour la naissance de vos enfants, je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs et une très longue vie signée la reine des fées lut Alec

Magnus arriva à la porte et vit les cadeaux, le Veela lui montra la pancarte. Il sourit à ça et claqua des doigts pour mettre les cadeaux dans la chambre de leurs enfants,

\- Nos enfants seront gâtés par tout le monde obscur conclu Magnus

\- Eh bien tant mieux au moins ils ne seront pas méprisés des quatre côtés répondit Alec

Il ricana avant de suivre son amant dans la chambre pour aller se coucher, au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se retourna pour sentir le corps chaud de son mari mais ne sentit que le drap tiède. Il se leva en passant une main sur son visage, il se dirigea vers la chambre des triplées et vit Max et Ren endormie dans le berceau seul Lana manquait à l'appel. Il se retira doucement et trouva son mari dans le canapé endormie avec leur fille dans les bras. Lana était endormi sur le torse d'Alec, il sourit et prit une photo d'eux avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une couverture sur eux. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit sa fille dormir sur lui avec une couverture, il leva la tête et trouva son mari entrain de les regarder avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

\- Quel tableau merveilleux dont je ne me lasserai pas sourit Magnus

\- Nos fils demanda Alec

\- Ils dorment encore enfin je crois supposa Magnus

\- Je pense qu'ils vont se réveiller parce que j'ai des montées de lait grimaça Alec en voyant un rond humide autour de ses tétons

L'un des bébés pleura depuis la chambre, Magnus se leva et alla dans la chambre pendant que Alec se levait doucement en faisant attention à sa fille endormit. Il alla dans la chambre pour la déposer et prendre Max dans les bras de Magnus pour lui donner le sein, le téléphone de Magnus vibra et il répondit avant de sortir. Il revint avec Catarina chargée de cadeaux sous les bras,

\- Tu as dévalisé un magasin ou quoi rigola Alec

\- C'est toute la communauté des sorciers qui envoient ses cadeaux pour vos enfants répondit Catarina amusée

Il hocha la tête, il présenta les triplés à Catarina qui était gaga devant leur bouille.

\- Oh ils sont très mignons s'extasia la sorcière

\- La prochaine fois emmène Madzie pour qu'elle voit les triplés proposa Alec

\- D'accord, je l'emmènerai mais pour le moment elle est en cours au labyrinthe en spirale décréta Catarina

Elle resta un moment avant de se sauver, ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants quand Magnus claqua des doigts pour invoquer des couffins pour mettre les enfants pour qu'ils puissent les emmener dans le salon. Ils les mirent sur la table basse en les surveillants,

\- Tu sais ce que Jace m'a dit lança Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit questionna Magnus la tête sur les genoux d'Alec

\- Il pense que Ren est un séducteur comme toi et lui lâcha Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je pense que ton parabataï a dû perdre un morceau de sa cervelle lors d'un affrontement avec un démon où Valentin a dû beaucoup le faire tomber par terre quand il était petit se moqua Magnus

\- Mags s'indigna Alec

\- Il faut être débile voir con pour dire des âneries pareilles répliqua Magnus

Il soupira devant la tête de mule qu'était son mari, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Quelques jours plus tard Maryse était entrain de roucouler avec les triplés en les embrassant tous les trois, ils étaient tous sourire devant Maryse.

\- Oh vous êtes les bébés à leur mamie n'est-ce pas ? Mes trésors, roucoula Maryse

\- Si on m'avait dit que Maryse Lightwood une femme qui faisait passer les lois de l'enclave par-dessus tout serait complètement gaga devant trois enfants, je crois que je m'en serais pas remis nargua Magnus

\- Parce que tu as fait ses trois merveilles qui sont adorable et qui sont les bébés à leur mamie gloussa Maryse en caressant la joue de Max

Magnus rigola ce qui lui valut un grondement de la part d'Alec, Jace et Izzy avec Clary et Simon entrèrent dans le bureau d'Alec. Ils vinrent à leur tours roucouler avec les triplés,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Maryse

\- Pas grand-chose, je voulais en profiter avec mon parabataï pour qu'on aille s'entraîner proposa Jace

\- D'accord, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas entraîné accepta Alec en se levant de sa chaise

Ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement en profitant que Magnus et Maryse gardaient les enfants avec les autres, ils s'échauffèrent un peu avant de commencer leur duel. Au fur et à mesure des combats, Alec commença à user de ses pouvoirs de Veela. Il tomba à moitié à genoux devant son frère sous l'épuisement de sa forme de Veela,

\- Eh bien ça fait un moment que tu n'avais pas utilisé ta forme pour que ça t'épuise comme ça remarqua Jace

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais enceinte donc mes pouvoirs me bouffent de l'énergie par rapport aux enfants répliqua Alec en se mettant debout

\- Il faudrait que tu t'entraînes de nouveau pour récupérer conseilla Jace

\- Je sais c'est ce que je vais faire répondit Alec

Magnus vint les rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement, il rejoignit son amant.

\- Les enfants sont avec ta maman qui est devenue complètement folle gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus bouda Alec

Il l'embrassa sa moue boudeuse, il attrapa la nuque pour mieux l'embrasser. Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur sur sa marque ce qui le fit se relaxer, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge.

\- Mes pauvres neveux et nièces, leurs parents sont complètement obsédés se moqua Jace

\- Si nous n'étions pas si obsédé que ça, tes neveux et ta nièce ne seraient pas là répliqua Magnus

Les deux commencèrent à se chicaner sous les yeux blasé d'Alec, il préféra les laisser se quereller en allant vers son bureau. Quand Luke l'intercepta avec quelques un de sa meute avec les bras chargé,

\- Toutes la meute voulaient vous offrir des cadeaux pour la naissance de vos enfants révéla Luke

Alec appela Magnus qui vit la quantité de cadeaux de la part de la meute de Luke, ils les remercièrent avant de les faire mettre au loft. Le couple fut amusé de recevoir des cadeaux de la part de tout le monde obscur pour les triplés,

\- Ils ne manquent juste ceux des Vélane ensuite les enfants auront de quoi jouer gloussa Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec en redessinant le tatouage de Magnus

Ils profitèrent que les triplés dormaient encore pour se câliner avant de s'occuper d'eux, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il alla dans la cuisine pour voir son amant faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Alec en l'embrassant

Ils mangèrent avant qu'Alec ne parte avec les triplés à l'institut, Maryse et Izzy en profitèrent qu'Alec soit occupé avec son poste de directeur pour chopper les triplés avec eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque de Jonathan et l'invocation de Raziel. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067:Tout le monde connaît les triplets maintenant, tout le monde obscur adore les trois bébés**

 **Nono 0109 : Ils sont trop super en tant que parents, tout le monde est complètement gaga devant leurs bouilles**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta à Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Magnus changea Lana en l'embrassant de temps à autre sur son ventre en soufflant dessus ce qui fit sourire sa fille, elle regarda son père en souriant. Il l'embrassa bruyamment, il la déposa dans le berceau avec ses frères. Il alla dans le salon pour voir Alec entrain de caresser président Miaou, il leva la tête pour regarder son amant. Celui-ci se mit près de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, ils regardèrent la télé tranquillement. Ils allèrent se coucher quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna, il répondit avant de raccrocher en soupirant. Il alla dans la salle de bain,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus

\- Attaque de démon et Jace a besoin de moi répondit Alec depuis la salle de bain

\- Barbie sait que tu as des enfants et que tu dois les nourrirent grommela Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec en mettant sa veste

Il fit la moue et l'embrassa avant de le regarder partir, il rejoignit sa fratrie dans le coin de la rue.

\- Les triplés questionna Izzy en lui confiant son arc

\- Ils dormaient quand je suis parti de la maison répondit Alec en prenant son arc

Elle hocha la tête, ils allèrent combattre le démon. Alec tira quelques flèches pour défendre son parabataï avec sa sœur, le démon le propulsa contre un mur avant de l'étrangler. Il essaya de se débattre pour respirer avant de prendre son apparence de Veela pour faire carboniser le démon, il toussa pour reprendre de l'air.

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Izzy en le voyant tousser

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre trop occuper à tousser, il reprit sa respiration normalement. Jace vint vers et lui mit une irazte pour le soigner de la marque du démon, ils le déposèrent chez lui avant de rentrer à l'institut.

\- Je suis rentré averti Alec d'une voix rauque

Magnus vint l'accueillir et le sonda de ses yeux de chat, Alec roula des yeux devant l'inspection de ses blessures par son mari. Le sorcier s'approcha et passa sa magie sur les égratignures et sur sa gorge avant de reculer et lui donner un tendre baiser , il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre des triplés et tourna la tête vers Magnus qui hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'ils ne s'était pas encore réveillé pour la téter. Il alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser des cendres du démon, il rejoignit son mari dans le lit avant de s'endormir. Au beau de milieu de la nuit il se leva ayant entendu l'un des bébés pleurer, il entra dans la chambre pour voir Magnus entrain de changer Ren pendant que Max pleurait.

\- Mon petit ange attend que papa termine avec ton frère consola Magnus

Ren pleurait de plus en plus fort ce qui réveilla Lana qui commença à couiner doucement, Alec sourit et entra dans la chambre et prit son fils qui se calma doucement avant de chercher le téton de son père pour se nourrir. Le sorcier mit son autre fils dans le berceau et caressa les cheveux de sa fille pour la calmer doucement,

\- Je voulais gérer mais ça n'a pas fonctionné s'excusa Magnus penaud

\- Ce n'est pas grave rassura Alec

Il nourrissait Ren quand Magnus vint derrière lui pour caresser sa joue,

\- Il a tes yeux remarqua Magnus

\- Max a les tiens, ses yeux que j'aime sourit Alec

Magnus le regarda et l'embrassa doucement avant de regarder son fils qui s'était endormis sur le téton d'Alec, celui-ci le retira doucement ce qui le fit se réveiller et il continua à téter. Ils sourirent tous les deux à ce geste, Ren s'endormit à nouveau et Magnus lui faire son rot avant de le mettre avec son frère et sa sœur. Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus en observant leurs enfants,

\- Ils sont tellement beaux s'extasia Alec

\- Ouais, on a fait du bon boulot pour les faire ricana Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur la commissure de la lèvre, ils allèrent se coucher. Alec était dans le hall entrain d'accueillir les représentants du monde obscur, un mois s'était passé depuis la naissance des triplés, ils avaient un mois. Tout le monde obscur les adorait en plus du côté des Shadowhunter et de la famille Lightwood. Ce n'était pas rare de voir Izzy ou Jace encore même Clary et Simon avec l'un des triplés se promener dans tout l'institut pendant qu'Alec travaillait, parfois Maryse venait d'Idris pour passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants et même Robert. La reine des fées arriva dans le hall et sourit devant la révérence du Veela, elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Raphaël arriva nonchalamment et salua le directeur pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion, le directeur de l'institut sourit en sachant que le vampire irait voir ses enfants dès que la réunion serait finis, Raphaël passait souvent chez eux pour voir ses frères et sœurs de cœur emmenant toujours des cadeaux pour eux. La chambre des triplés était remplie de cadeau et Magnus avait dû magiquement agrandir la chambre, Alec balança la tête en voyant Luke venir dans sa direction. Il l'accueillit et sourit en voyant son mari arrivé dans toute sa splendeur, il l'embrassa et entra avec lui dans la salle de réunion. Ils discutèrent de ce qui se passait dans le monde obscur et les différents qu'ils devaient aborder, au bout d'un moment Isabelle entra avec fracas avec Max dans les bras qui pleurait très fort. Alec se leva en oubliant tout le monde dans la salle,

\- Je suis désolée de faire irruption dans la salle mais Max n'arrête pas de pleurer et je ne sais pas quoi faire en plus je crois qu'il a faim s'excusa Isabelle

Alec le prit dans ses bras, il le berça doucement ce qui le calma au fur et à mesure. Le bébé chercha le téton d'Alec qui comprit que celui-ci avait faim, il se tourna vers les quatre représentants qui étaient amusés par la situation.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter quelques minutes pour m'occuper de mon bébé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura la reine des fées

\- Profite pour voir si Ren et Lana ne manquent de rien décréta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, il alla dans son ancienne chambre pour nourrir son bébé. Celui-ci téta goulûment le lait,

\- Eh bien tu avais vraiment faim déduit Alec

Ça faisait presque un quart d'heure que son fils buvait son lait, Jace entra avec Lana dans les bras.

\- Je crois que ta fille veut boire un coup nargua Jace

\- Attends que je termine avec Max ensuite je m'occuperai d'elle répondit Alec

Max s'arrêta de téter pour bailler, Alec le confia à Jace et prit sa fille pour la nourrir à son tour. Lana buvait le lait pendant que Jace faisait faire son rôt à Max,

\- Où est Ren questionna Alec

\- Il est entrain de faire craquer toutes les filles de l'institut avec sa petite bouille ricana Jace

\- Avec qui demanda Alec

\- Il est avec papa qui est revenu entre-temps répondit Jace

Il soupira devant la réponse de son frère, il termina de nourrir sa fille et lui fit faire son rôt. Alec se leva avec sa fille,

\- Où est papa demanda Alec

\- Il est dans la salle d'opération avec Ren répondit Jace

Il alla dans la salle d'opération et vit son père entrain de parler avec des femmes de l'institut qui minaudait devant Ren avant même qu'il arrive près de son père, il trouva sa mère entrain de foncer sur eux. Elle prit Ren dans les bras en criant sur son mari, elle tourna les talons en roucoulant avec son fils dans les bras.

\- Ah Alec, je voulais te voir, je crois que mon petit bébé d'amour à faim supposa Maryse en lui confiant Ren

\- Je vois, un problème avec papa demanda Alec amusé

\- Ce n'est rien grommela Maryse en fusillant son mari de loin

Jace éclata de rire, Alec sourit et alla nourrir son fils avant de retourner à la réunion. La reine le regarda amusée,

\- Alors tu as réussi à calmer tes enfants ou tu veux que je le fasse parce que je les avais prévenu que je me fâcherai s'ils interrompaient la réunion nargua la reine faussement fâchée

\- Désolé rougit Alec

Tous rigolèrent à part Magnus qui embrassa la joue de son mari qui rougit encore plus, ils achevèrent la réunion. Ils sortirent de la réunion, Jace avec Maryse et Clary avaient chacune un des triplés dans leurs bras. La reine alla devant les triplés et les embrassa chacun sur la joue avant de roucouler devant eux,

\- J'adore leurs petites bouilles s'extasia la reine

\- Ça oui, c'est de très beaux enfants renchéris Luke

\- Le mérite revient à mes chers parents sourit Raphaël en se tournant vers le couple

\- Ça oui, nous avons bien travaillé ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec rouge

Tous éclatèrent de rire, la reine s'en alla dans son royaume alors que Raphaël et Luke restèrent encore un peu à l'institut. L'un pour voir sa fille adoptive et l'autre pour ses frères et sœurs, Raphaël portait Lana dans ses bras en jouant avec elle.

\- Oh que tu es belle, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à vider de son sang les mecs qui t'approcheront un peu de trop près sourit Raphaël

\- Raphaël voyons tu ne vas pas tous les vider s'offusqua Magnus

Alec sourit devant la déclaration de Magnus en réalisant que son mari se comportait vraiment bien,

\- Il faudra les saigner à blanc après que je me sois occupé d'eux décréta Magnus

Le Veela sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant les mots de son mari, il soupira en regardant le duo père-fils monter des plans pour éliminer les futurs garçons qui s'approcheraient de Lana. Jace vint les rejoindre en proposant d'entraîner Lana pour qu'elle soit implacable avec les garçons, Maryse s'approcha de lui avec Max dans les bras.

\- Maman fait quelques choses s'indigna Alec du comportement du trio

\- Je ne m'en mêle pas vu que tu as fait la même chose pour Izzy accusa Maryse

\- Oui mais là c'est différent maman râla Alec

Elle haussa les épaules amusées par la situation, Robert vint les voir et se mêla en proposant lui aussi une méthode pour protéger Lana. Le Veela roula des yeux, la petite famille rentra chez eux plus tard. Pendant ce temps à Edom Jonathan sourit de victoire devant sa petit armée qu'il avait faite, il éclata de rire diaboliquement. Lilith s'avança vers lui en sautillant presque en dansant,

\- J'aime tellement te voir heureux mon petit démon sourit Lilith

\- Je sais mère, je suis heureux de vaincre mes ennemies avec leur propre arme ricana Jonathan

Durant des mois ils avaient enlevé des chasseurs d'ombres et s'étaient servis de la coupe mortelle que Jonathan avait volé à l'enclave, il avait mélangé son sang avec la coupe et a transformé les chasseurs en chasseurs obscurs dont on avait ôté leurs âmes et qui restaient fidèles à leur maître.

\- Bien mes fidèles soldats, nous allons commencer notre quête ainsi que ma vengeance direction le monde des terrestres ria Jonathan

Lilith ouvrit un portail pour lui et son armée, il s'engouffra et commença à s'emparer des instituts du monde en laissant ruine et désolation dans son sillage. L'enclave avait donné l'alerte à tout l'institut, Alec avait reçu la missive du consul et avertit tout le monde.

\- C'était ça que l'ange a voulu me dire il y a un mois réalisa Clary

\- Tu as rêvé de l'ange Ithuriel demanda Jace étonné

\- Oui et non, je n'ai pas rêvé d'Ithuriel mais j'ai rêvé de l'ange Raziel répondit Clary

\- Je vois et qu'est-ce qui t'a dit demanda Alec

Elle leur raconta ce que l'ange Raziel lui avait dit, ils réfléchirent à ce qu'avait voulut dire l'ange. Magnus claqua des doigts,

\- Mais bien sûr, une arme que toi seul peut créer mais je pense qu'il voulait dire de l'invoquer. Pour contrer un démon tel que Jonathan est une arme d'ange lui-même expliqua Magnus

\- Mais comment on va l'invoquer parce que les anges vont être assez mécontents quand on va les dérangés décréta Maryse

Ils restèrent sceptiques à l'idée de l'invocation, Clary soupira et regarda la table quand elle entra dans une transe.

\- Il y a Clary qui est en transe remarqua Simon en regardant sa meilleure amie

Elle se réveilla avant de tracer sur une feuille une rune, tous regardèrent la nouvelle rune. Maryse et Robert ainsi que Magnus restèrent choquées devant la nouvelle rune,

\- Vous savez ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- C'est la marque de Caïn répondit Maryse

\- Dieu avait créé cette marque pour protéger le plus fidèle de ses serviteurs renchérit Magnus

\- Bon d'accord mais ça nous dit pas quoi faire répliqua Simon

\- Je crois savoir quoi faire avoua Magnus en regardant la feuille

Il leur expliqua le plan, plus tard ils se mirent d'accord pour l'invocation. Magnus venait de vérifier les enfants et trouva son amant sur le balcon contemplant la ville, il vint derrière et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus

\- J'ai peur pour les enfants et pour toi et de vous perdre aussi confia Alec en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule

\- Tu nous perdras pas rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais je suis inquiet à cause de tout ça souffla Alec

Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, Alec eut une idée avant de se tourner vers son mari. Celui-ci sentit sa détermination et sa peur par son lien,

\- Magnus, je sais ce que je vais te demander ne vas pas trop te plaire mais j'ai trop peur pour nos enfants commença Alec

\- Que veux-tu faire de nos enfants Alexander questionna Magnus curieux

\- Je voudrais les envoyer chez les Vélane pour les protéger jusqu'à que nous arrivions à vaincre Jonathan demanda Alec

Le sorcier le regarda interdit un moment avant de le relâcher, le Veela se mordit les lèvres.

\- Magnus c'est la seule solution que nous avons pour protéger nos enfants s'il te plait, au moins ils seront en sécurité supplia Alec

Il soupira en baissant la tête, il le regarda en hochant la tête.

\- Entendus de toutes façon les Vélane pourront prendre soin d'eux pendant la guerre grâce à leur barrière qui les caches accepta Magnus

\- Merci mon amour, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de nous séparer de nos enfants en ce moment mais c'est la seule solution que nous avons en plus je ne veux pas les emmener à Idris parce que tôt ou tard Jonathan ira là-bas pour tout détruire remercia Alec

\- Mais je pose une seule condition à ça mon ange demanda Magnus en le regardant sérieusement

Il hocha la tête et écouta la condition de son amant et accepta sa condition, une semaine plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans la ferme de Luke. Jocelyn était mécontente de la décision qu'ils avaient prises au sujet de l'invocation de Raziel en faisant par le biais de Simon qui s'était proposé de le faire,

\- Maman c'est la seule solution que nous avons pour vaincre Jonathan expliqua Clary pour la énième fois

\- Malgré ça quelqu'un de si jeune que Simon, il va mourir déclara Jocelyn

\- Techniquement je suis déjà mort madame Fairchirld rectifia Simon

Jocelyn le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit tourner la tête de peur, Magnus ricana silencieusement. Elle se tourna vers Maryse et Robert,

\- Comment avez-vous pu autoriser ça s'écria Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn apaisa Luke

\- C'est bon Luke, Jocelyn réfléchis on a eu beau se creuser les méninges et on a trouvé que ça comme solution et puis Simon sera protégé par la marque de Caïn rassura Maryse en mettant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme

Elle soupira et alla serrer le vampire qu'elle considérait comme son fils après que la mère de celui-ci l'ai repoussée en apprenant sa nature de vampire,

\- Je t'en prie ne meurs pas supplia Jocelyn

\- C'est promis même si je suis déjà mort sourit Simon

\- Simon c'est l'heure souffla Clary en sortant sa stèle

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil pour laisser sa meilleure amie lui graver la marque sur son front, il poussa un hurlement de douleur pendant qu'elle le dessinait. Après l'avoir marqué il toucha son front en sentant la marque,

\- Bien Sheldon, il faut qu'on aille invoquer l'ange Raziel prévint Magnus

\- C'est Simon râla Simon

\- D'accord Samy se moqua Magnus

Le vampire laissa tomber devant le sourire narquois du sorcier, celui-ci alla près de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se diriger dans la chambre pour embrasser ses enfants dans le berceau. Ils avaient emmené les enfants avec eux, il sortit dans la chambre et fit signe à Simon de le suivre dehors. Ils arrivèrent au lac, Magnus prit un bocal de poudre blanche et traça un cercle d'invocation.

\- Tu es prêt demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, à peu près répondit Simon

\- Détends-toi conseilla Magnus

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire en ce moment ria Simon nerveux

Il haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à chanter en faisant des gestes sur le cercle d'invocation, le cercle se mit à luire brillamment. Magnus entra dans le cercle et donna un morceau de papier à Simon pour qu'il puisse achever l'invocation, le vampire se mit à réciter le sort après que le sorcier se soit retiré. Un brouillard vint engloutir tous la ferme, l'eau se mit à onduler quand une lumière brillante révéla un ange aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Qui ose m'invoquer gronda l'ange

\- C'est Simon Lewis répondit Simon

\- Pourquoi m'avoir invoqué misérable créature cracha Raziel

\- Je t'ai invoqué parce que l'un de tes enfants s'est écarté du droit chemin et il a du sang de démon dans les veines, je voudrais une arme pour le vaincre demanda Simon

\- Et si je refuse ta demande répliqua Raziel

\- Alors je t'invoquerai sans cesse jusqu'à que tu acceptes ma demande riposta Simon

\- Très bien, j'accepte ta demande mais en échange je voudrais effacer la marque que tu portes sur ton front car seule la main de Dieu peut choisir son élu expliqua Raziel

\- Entendu d'abord l'arme proposa Simon

Une épée tomba devant lui ce qui le fit sursauter, l'épée était blanche avec une manche dorée.

\- C'est l'épée de l'archange Mickaël avec qui la vaincu Samaël, si ce garçon a une part de gentillesse au fond de lui alors il vivra mais s'il est totalement démoniaque il mourra sur le coup expliqua Raziel

\- Très bien compris Simon

La main de Raziel se posa sur le front de Simon pour effacer la marque de Caïn, il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'évanouir. L'ange s'en alla après avoir accompli sa mission, Magnus rejoignit le vampire évanoui. Il se réveilla et vit les yeux de Magnus,

\- Je suis mort questionna Simon

\- En réalité tu es déjà mort mais tu vas bien nargua Magnus

\- D'accord soupira Simon de soulagement

Ils rentrèrent sain et sauf dans le chalet de Luke, Isabelle et Clary tombèrent dans les bras de Simon en pleurant de soulagement. Alec alla serrer son compagnon dans ses bras,

\- Où est la marque de Caïn questionna Clary en remarquant la disparition de la marque

\- Raziel n'était pas fan de mon nouveau tatouage répondit Simon

\- Alors tu as réussi demanda Jace en s'approchant

\- Ouais, j'ai l'épée et il faut juste aller le décapiter sourit Simon en faisant tournoyer l'épée

Jace lui arracha des mains l'épée,

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet que tu tiens grommela Jace

Il roula des yeux devant le blond, tous examinèrent l'épée attentivement. Alec alla dans la chambre et vint avec les cosys où dormaient les bébés,

\- Mais où est-ce que vous allez comme ça demanda Maryse curieuse

\- Nous allons en Estonie pour voir la matriarche des Vélane répondit Alec

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous emmenez les triplés questionna Izzy

Le couple se regarda entre eux, Magnus se tourna vers la famille.

\- Nous allons mettre les triplés à l'abri là-bas en attendant que nous vainquions Jonathan, on ne peut pas les emmener ni à Idris,ni à New-York, c'est trop dangereux alors nous les emmenons chez les Vélane expliqua Magnus

\- Comprends-nous maman, je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous renchérit Alec en regardant sa mère

\- Je te comprends mon fils acquiesça Maryse

Elle s'approcha de ses petits enfants et les embrassa plusieurs fois, elle essuya une larme en les voyants partir. Tous vinrent dire au revoir aux triplés avant de regarder le couple,

\- Nous revenons bientôt rassura Alec

\- Viens directement à Idris, nous vous attendrons là-bas répondit Robert

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Magnus fit un portail et s'engouffra avec Alec ainsi que les triplés, ils arrivèrent vers les plaines des Vélane. Alec se transforma sous les yeux de son compagnon, Alvine et la garde vinrent les accueillir.

\- Alec, ça fait longtemps et je vois tu nous apportes trois bébés, félicitation pour la naissance félicita Alvine

\- Merci Alvine remercia Alec en souriant

Elle les emmena vers la maison de la matriarche, tous les Vélane les acclamèrent avec les triplés. Ils entrèrent dans la maison de la matriarche et vit celle-ci entrain de soigner une plante, elle se tourna vers le couple.

\- Alec, Magnus, ça fait longtemps et je vois qu'il y a trois nouvelles sourit la matriarche

\- Bonjour matriarche salua Alec en faisant une révérence

\- Je suis contente de vous voir, ces bouts de choux sont trop adorables comment s'appellent-ils questionna Elvina

Ils les présentèrent à la matriarche, celle-ci hoqueta devant le nom de Lana. Elle caressa les cheveux de la petite fille,

\- J'espère que tu feras honneur à ton nom souhaita la matriarche vers Lana

Alec sourit devant la scène, elle s'installa dans sa chaise à bascule. Elle invoqua sa pipe et commença à fumer,

\- Je suppose que tu es venu pour le baptême des enfants supposa la matriarche

\- Pour le moment le baptême est repoussé, nous avons quelques ennuies dans le monde obscur répondit Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Elvina en fronçant les sourcils

Ils lui expliquèrent la situation avec Jonathan et leur décision, elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

\- Très bien, j'accepte de garder vos enfants ici le temps que vous serez occupé avec votre ennemi accepta Elvina

\- Merci matriarche remercia Magnus

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas encore sevrés questionna Elvina

\- Non pas pour le moment, ils n'ont qu'un mois j'attends qu'ils aient quatre mois pour arrêter expliqua Alec

\- Très bien, tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à qu'ils soient sevrés et puis tu pourras affronter ton ennemi proposa Elvina en recrachant sa fumée

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos j'en profiterai pour m'entraîner avec les jumelles déclara Alec en regardant Magnus

C'était la condition de Magnus en échange de mettre les enfants à l'abri chez les Vélane, elle fuma sa pipe.

\- Tu verras ça avec elles glissa Elvina

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Et toi, tu vas rester non demanda la matriarche

\- Oui je vais rester pendant deux mois ensuite je partirais avant Alexander car je vais aller aider mon peuple à préparer beaucoup de sort de protection répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Elvina

Elle les laissa partir, ils s'installèrent dans la maison où ils s'étaient installés lors de leur précédente visite. Ils allèrent voir les jumelles qui étaient ravies de les voir et devinrent complètement gagas devant les bouilles des triplés, elles acceptèrent évidemment la demande d'Alec.

\- Bien sûr ce sera comme au bon vieux temps sourit Lena

\- Mais l'entraînement sera plus difficile par contre renchéri Ella en croisant les bras

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je suis habitué aux entraînements très difficiles sourit Alec

\- C'est super sourit Lena de joie

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, le soir Alec vint se blottir contre son amant.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en lui transmettant tout son amour

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en faisant pareille

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans les prochains chapitres la menace de Jonathan et Alec à la rescousse. Bisous glacées.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Jace ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce moment, si il allait accoucher Alec et bien le vampire n'allait pas le laissait faire tranquillement XD Et pour Lana la pauvre entre son père, son frère adotif et son oncle ainsi que son grand-père qui est potecteur je crois que le pauvre petit copain va prendre ses jambes à son cou XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui les Vélane adorent Alec car il est le plus puissant Veela par son sang avec l'une des leurs qui était puissantes, et tous sont gaga devant la bouille des triplets**

 **Nono 0109 : La matriarche était la meilleure amie de Lana c'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut rien refuser à Alec en même temps leur lieu est protégé par un barrière que personne peut pénétrer**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec tomba sur le sol dans un fracas, il se mit sur les genoux en regardant ses adversaires. Les jumelles le survolèrent en souriant moqueusement, il fonça sur elles au corps-à-corps. Elles lui rendirent les coups en évitant ses attaques, il se défendait assez mal en résistant tant bien que mal aux attaques brûlantes de Lena et coupantes d'Ella. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de pied qui le propulsa contre la forêt, il se fracassa contre un arbre ce qui le fit cracher du sang. Il tomba par terre allongé avant de se relever difficilement, il essuya le sang de sa bouche avant de se jeter à nouveau sur elles. De l'autre côté la matriarche observait l'entraînement d'Alec avec les jumelles, presque trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la demande du couple au sujet de leurs enfants. Alec avait recommencé à s'entraîner avec les jumelles après avoir passé neuf mois sans entraînement par rapport à sa grossesse, il avait récupéré un peu avec son entraînement de Shadowhunter mais ce n'était pas suffisant au niveau de ses pouvoirs de Veela. Entre-temps Magnus en avait profité pour s'entraîner aux maîtrises des sorts des Vélane et aussi des potions avant de repartir aider son peuple, le Veela avait aussi commencé à sevrer ses enfants de son lait en passant par le biberon. Il devait partir dans une semaine en laissant ses enfants derrière pour les protéger, pendant ces quatre mois il avait échangé des messages avec sa famille sur l'avancement de la guerre contre Jonathan, celui-ci avait mis plusieurs chasseurs sous sa coupe et détruit plusieurs instituts. Il n'avait pas encore essayé d'entrée à Idris ce qui rassura Alec pour le moment, il avait envoyé aussi des photos des triplés à sa famille pour qu'ils voient comment ils grandissaient. Ren ressemblait vraiment à Alec en miniature et Max à Magnus, Lana ressemblait aux deux. Elle avait les yeux bleu-gris en forme de chat avec le visage d'Alec et le nez de Magnus, elle avait hérité de ses cheveux noirs avec une mèche argentée dans sa chevelure. Jace était entrain de regarder les photos de ses neveux et nièces, il soupira en les regardant. Il sentit une main sur son épaule,

\- Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas demanda Clary

\- Beaucoup, je me suis habitué à leurs petites bouilles soupira Jace en caressant le visage de Max

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont revenir avec nous après qu'on se soit occupé avec Jonathan rassura la rousse

\- Je sais mais je comprends Alec et Magnus sur leur décision de mettre les enfants à l'abri chez les Vélane souffla Jace

Ils contemplèrent les photos des triplés, Izzy entra dans la chambre et les appela. Ils se rendirent dans la salle des accords où Jia se tenait devant une estrade,

\- Nous venons de nous faire part que Jonathan venait d'attaquer un autre institut annonça Jia

Tous crièrent de peur et d'indignation, certains commencèrent à pleurer en sachant qu'ils avaient de la famille là-bas. Jace et Clary s'approchèrent de Maryse et de Robert,

\- Cet enfoiré est entrain de s'approcher de plus en plus vers Idris cracha Jace en serrant les poings

\- Calme-toi Jace l'apaisa Maryse en passant une main sur son épaule

Ils écoutèrent à nouveau Jia qui les informa du renforcement de la barrière d'Idris grâce aux sorciers, des chasseurs exprimaient leur angoisse au sujet de Jonathan. Après quelques minutes de débats Jia les fit se disperser, la famille Lightwood rentra chez eux. Jace grimaça légèrement en touchant sa rune de parabataï,

\- Ça va Jace demanda Clary en le voyant toucher sa rune

\- Ouais, ça va je pense qu'Alec est entrain de se faire entraîner par les jumelles répondit Jace

\- Tu es sûr demanda Clary

Il hocha la tête et entra dans la maison familiale, Maryse alla faire du thé pour tout le monde. Tous discutèrent sur les derniers événements avec Jonathan, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Robert se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour revenir avec Magnus, Isabelle se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Isabelle

\- Très bien ma belle et toi sourit Magnus

\- Ça va à part que mes neveux et ma nièce me manquent beaucoup souffla Izzy

\- Quand la guerre sera terminée, ils reviendront rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais ils me manquent renifla Izzy

Le sorcier l'embrassa sur le front et invoqua une photo des triplés avant son départ et la donna à sa belle-sœur, elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue et contempla la photo. Il discuta avec eux des triplés avant de partir, il se rendit au labyrinthe en spirale. Il vit Tessa venir dans sa direction, elle lui fit un sourire de joie. Il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras,

\- Comment tu vas questionna Tessa en lui caressant la joue

\- Tout va bien à part que je me suis séparé de mes enfants et de mon mari pour le moment pour aider mon peuple soupira Magnus

\- Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment avec Jonathan qui corrompt tout le monde avec la coupe mortelle décréta Tessa

\- Comment va tout le monde demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, il y en a certains qui sont venu se réfugier ici. Les enfants sorciers ont été évacué ici pour plus de sécurité. Le haut sorcier va renforcer les barrières du labyrinthe en spirale au cas où répondit Tessa

\- Et Catarina questionna Magnus en sentant pas la magie de sa vieille amie

\- Elle est toujours à New-York pour le moment, elle veut continuer son travail d'infirmière là-bas répondit Tessa

\- J'espère qu'elle ira bien souhaita Magnus

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre temporaire pour se reposer un peu. Il s'allongea et invoqua des photos de sa petite famille, avant de s'en aller il avait pris beaucoup de photo de ses enfants et d'Alec. Il soupira en caressant le papier glacé, il ferma les yeux et ce rémémora sa dernière nuit avec Alec où ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément. Il toucha sa marque dans son cou,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Pendant ce temps Jonathan rigola en regardant son armée faire un carnage dans l'institut de Sydney, ses fidèles soldats amenèrent les survivants devant lui. Il prit la coupe et l'emmena vers eux,

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon armée de chasseurs d'obscurs déclara Jonathan

Il les obligea à boire ce qui les transforma, il sourit avant de rentrer dans l'institut où plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol. Il entra dans une chambre et déposa la coupe pour se reposer un moment, après sa sieste il rejoint son armée.

\- Bien direction dans un autre institut sourit Jonathan

Il fit un portail quand une boule de feu vint le frapper, il se tourna pour voir un sorcier se défendre contre lui.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern, je vais t'arrêter cracha le sorcier

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir ria Jonathan sadique

Il prit son épée séraphique, ils combattirent contre l'un et l'autre. Au bout d'un moment le fils de Lilith embrocha le sorcier qui cracha du sang, il fit un sourire sadique enfonçant encore plus son épée dans le corps du sorcier. Le magicien s'agrippa à lui dans une tentative de le tuer avec sa magie mais il mourut lentement, Jonathan retira son épée et le poussa assez loin de lui avec un regard de dégoût. Il invoqua le portail et se rendit dans une autre contrée pour détruire toutes les instituts ainsi que de soumettre des chasseurs d'ombre dans son sillage, à Idris les choses devinrent de plus en plus compliquées et l'enclave ne savait plus quoi faire. Jace plaqua ses mains sur la table en face des membres de l'enclave,

\- Vous attendez quoi, bon sang que Jonathan vient tous nous exterminer cracha Jace

\- Jace Herondale veuillez vous calmer s'il vous plait ordonna un membre du conseil

Il se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui lui intima de s'asseoir, il s'assit en colère. Izzy frotta sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort,

\- Nous savons que la situation nous échappe mais nous essayons de faire notre possible pour nous protéger déclara Jia

\- Alors vous ne le faites pas assez en tout cas riposta Izzy

\- Isabelle gronda Maryse

\- Elle a raison, donnez la permission que tous prennent les armes et aillent le combattre par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va venir et se repantir de ses actes et nous rendre la coupe gentiment. Vous vous fourrez le doigt jusqu'au coude parce que ce type a du sang de démon dans les veines en plus pas n'importe lesquelles celle de la mère des démons Lilith s'exclama Magnus qui s'était levé de sa chaise

\- Magnus Bane, vous êtes le représentant des sorciers mais je vous défens de nous accuser de la sorte répliqua une femme du conseil outrée

\- Quoi mon attitude vous déplaît, parce que quoi je suis un sorcier. Un demi-démon, une créature obscurs et bien tans pis pour vous parce que je me suis marié avec l'un des vôtres et je lui ai fait des enfants. Je peux vous dire que toutes les créatures du monde obscur le respectent car il essaye de bouger les choses pour le bien de tous déclara Magnus

\- Il a raison, moi-même je respecte Alexander Lightwood-Bane car il est le premier Shadowhunter à faire bouger les choses dans ce monde. Croyez-moi qu'aujourd'hui je me tiens à vos côtés grâce à lui sinon à l'heure actuelle j'aurai été une complice de Jonathan en mettant mon peuple en danger renchérit la reine des fées

\- Pareille de notre côté, Alec a mis fin aux querelles ancestrales qui régnaient entre les loups-garous et les vampires. Aujourd'hui nos deux peuples coexistent ensemble comme un seul ajouta Raphaël

Luke hocha la tête devant les propos de Raphaël en pensant comme lui, tous un par un qui travaillaient pour lui dirent ce qu'Alec avait fait dans le monde obscur. Imogène sourit devant le spectacle en sachant ce que le Veela avait apporté de bien en chacun, elle se leva à son tour sous les regards surpris de tous.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été témoin de ce miracle qu'Alexander Lightwood-Bane a apporté dans ce monde et je veux dire qu'ils ont raison. L'ange Raziel ne nous a pas donné les trois instruments mortels pour faire le mal mais pour protéger les terrestres des démons qui pullulent sur cette terre alors OUI NOUS ALLONS NOUS BATTRE informa Imogène

Tous étaient choqués par la décision de l'inquisitrice, du côté des Lightwood Magnus était surpris que la vieille femme avait approuvé le mariage entre Alec et lui en disant le nouveau nom de famille d'Alec. Tous sortirent de la salle de conseil pour aller se préparer, l'inquisitrice interpella Magnus.

\- Oui madame demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais vous informer de quelque chose lança Imogène

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus curieux

\- Nous avons reçus des pétitions signées de créatures obscures et de Shadowhunter de New-York ainsi d'une partie d'Idris pour que l'enclave approuve quelque chose vous concernant décréta Imogène

\- Et cela concerne quoi questionna Magnus

\- L'autorisation de votre mariage entre Alexander et vous annonça Imogène

Le sorcier resta éberlué devant l'annonce, il se demanda qui avait eu l'idée de la pétition pour autoriser leur mariage dans la tradition Shadowhunter.

\- Nous avons discuté de ça avec le conseil, il y a des hauts et des bas mais nous avons le plaisir de vous dire que votre mariage pourra être célébré dans la tradition Shadowhunter avoua Imogène avec un sourire

Il ne savait pas quoi dire devant l'annonce, il avala sa salive et remercia l'inquisitrice en bredouillant. Il était encore choqué par l'annonce, il se mit à sourire en pensant à son mari quand il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle . Il se rendit dans le manoir des Lightwood, Robert et Maryse le regardaient en souriant.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ont enfin décidé à vous l'accorder déduit Maryse

\- Alors c'était vous qui avez fait la pétition comprit Magnus

\- C'est exact sourit Robert

Sa belle-mère s'avança vers lui et lui caressa sa joue,

\- Tu nous as donné des merveilleux petits-enfants et tu rends heureux mon fils alors tous ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi c'est qu'Alec et toi puissiez-vous marier dans la tradition des Shadowhunter expliqua Maryse

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Magnus

Il l'enlaça assez fort, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se préparer pour affronter Jonathan. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Idris pour mettre le chaos et rassembler les deux autres instruments pour dominer le monde obscur, ils arrivèrent dans la plaine de Brocéliande et se confrontèrent contre la barrière de protection. Il sourit perfidement et mit sa main sur la barrière pour la faire éclater en mille morceaux, il entra sur la terre sacrée des Shadowhunter. Du côté de Magnus et des autres tous étaient sur le pied de guerre,

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Alec questionna Jace en prenant l'épée de Mickaël

\- Non, pas encore je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder espéra Magnus en pensant à son mari

Ils se rendirent dans la plaine et virent les soldats obscurs que Jonathan avait transformés, Luke cria d'effroi en voyant sa sœur en chasseur d'obscurs.

\- Ça il va me le payer jura Luke en se transformant en loup-garou

Tous se jetèrent dans la bataille, Magnus utilisait des sorts basiques pour protéger tout le monde tout en attaquant. Un chasseur se faufila derrière lui et était sur le point de lui donner un coup quand il fut décapité par Izzy avec son fouet. Il hocha la tête avant de continuer de lancer des sorts, Jace et Clary se rendirent où était Jonathan qui tenait la coupe en commandant des démons qui traversaient un portail.

\- JONATHAN cria Clary

\- Tiens ne sera pas ma chère petite sœur avec mon frère adoptif qui sort avec elle ironisa Jonathan

\- Espèce de bâtard, je vais en finir avec toi cracha Jace en s'élança vers lui

L'autre blond prit son arme et commença à se battre contre lui, Clary combattit contre les démons avant d'être rejoint par Simon et Izzy qui l'aidèrent. Magnus protégea certains chasseurs avant de donner le relais à un autre sorcier pour aller rejoindre Clary et les autres, il se rendit dans les plaines et vit Izzy et les autres entrain de combattre les démons qui arrivaient par le portail d'Edom. Il grimaça avant d'invoquer sa magie pour fermer le portail, sa marque de sorcier brillait de plus en plus sous sa puissance qui déferlait de lui. Le fils de Lilith vit cela et cria de rage en repoussant Jace violemment, il fonça sur le sorcier.

\- Ton père sera ravi de te retrouver cracha Jonathan

Simon se jeta devant lui pour protéger Magnus, il combattit quelques minutes avec lui avant de se faire propulser au loin. Il continua d'avancer quand Clary se mit devant lui avec deux épées dans la main,

\- Tu ne passeras pas défendit Clary en se mettant en garde contre lui

\- Heosphoros, l'épée familiale des Morgenstern reconnu Jonathan

Elle se jeta sur lui en le combattant, Jace vint le rejoindre en utilisant sa vitesse acquise par son entraînement avec Lena. Ils se battirent deux contre un, Jonathan avait du mal à riposter contre leurs attaques. La vitesse de Jace combiné à la souplesse de Clary le mettait à mal, il repoussa la rousse d'un coup de pied et para le poing de Jace avant de le mettre K.O. De son côté Magnus commença à être en manque de magie, il serra les dents en sentant sa magie se vider en ne laissant que la magie démoniaque qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais utiliser après avoir passé une partie de sa vie avec son père. Izzy le vit et s'approcha de lui,

\- Magnus, prends ma force si tu veux proposa Izzy

\- C'est bon, j'ai presque terminé rassura Magnus en voyant que le portail se refermait doucement

\- JE NE VOUS LE PERMATTRAIT PAS cria Jonathan en voulant attaquer le sorcier

Izzy para le coup avec sa dague et le repoussa, ils combattirent l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme remercia mentalement son entraîneuse de lui avoir permis de progresser dans sa vitesse, elle para toutes les attaques de Jonathan. Magnus termina de refermer le portail, il se tourna vers le combat et sauva sa belle-sœur de l'attaque de Jonathan. Celui-ci se tourna vers le sorcier,

\- Je crois vraiment qu'Asmodée sera ravi de revoir son fils à Edom cracha Jonathan d'une lueur démence dans les yeux

\- Je ne crois pas que mon père voudrait me voir maintenant répliqua Magnus en lui envoyant une boule de feu sur lui

Jonathan se fit propulser par terre, Jace le vit par terre et se releva difficilement ayant une côte brisée. Il prit sur lui avant de prendre l'épée dans sa main, il se dirigea vers Jonathan pour en finir avec lui quand celui-ci se releva et lui crocheta les jambes. Il lui prit l'épée dans sa main et se mit à califourchon sur lui en le menaçant avec l'épée,

\- Dommage que mon père ne soit pas là pour voir que le vrai Jonathan Christopher c'est moi, mais tu pourras lui dire en enfer et le saluer de ma part déclara Jonathan en voulant planter l'épée dans son torse

Magnus essaya de le stopper mais il avait épuisé toute sa magie à part celle de sa partie démoniaque, il se concentra et brisa sa promesse en envoyant une boule de feu rouge cramoisi sur l'autre blond. Celui-ci se releva et fonça sur lui, il était sur le point d'empaler Magnus avec l'épée quand une ombre apparut et sauva le sorcier d'une vitesse fulgurante. Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux et vit des ailes avec une teinte argentée,

\- Tu vas bien demanda une voix familière

Il regarda son sauveur avant de sourire, il lui caressa la joue et se releva doucement pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Maintenant que tu es là tout va bien Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé du retard s'excusa Alec en l'aidant à se relever

Il se tourna vers Jonathan qui était ébahis en le regardant, toute sa fratrie était hébétée de voir leur frère.

\- Alec, c'est toi questionna Izzy ayant du mal à reconnaître son frère

\- Oui, c'est moi. Désolé d'arriver en retard s'excusa Alec encore une fois

\- Alors te voilà l'hybride, je croyais que tu étais parti te cacher comme le lâche que tu es se moqua Jonathan

Il le regarda froidement, Jace et les autres avaient du mal à le reconnaître sous sa nouvelle apparence. Ses cheveux étaient devenus longs d'une couleur blanc argenté qui lui arrivait à la taille, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris clair perçants comme ceux d'un faucon. Autour de ses yeux des plumes argentées comme un masque, ses griffes étaient plus long qu'avant. Des duvets étaient autour de ses poignets comme des bracelets, Jonathan cligna des yeux quand il vit Alec devant lui en lui assenant un coup de pied retourné. Il se fit projeter assez loin d'eux, il se traîna sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever avec des égratignures et des blessures. Il se leva quand il vit le Veela encore près de lui, il l'attaqua mais il le para avec aisance. Ils enchaînèrent coup par coup, le blond n'arrivait pas à toucher Alec qui l'évitait avec facilité. Il cracha furieusement contre lui, celui-ci le repoussa en lui lançant une boule de feu, il prit l'épée de Mickaël qu'avait lâchée Jonathan. Il se tourna vers la rousse qui s'approcha de lui doucement,

\- Clary appela Alec en lui lançant l'épée

Elle lui prit et regarda le Veela qui hocha la tête, elle fonça sur son frère qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter et se fit empaler par l'épée. Un feu jaillit dans l'épée et consuma Jonathan qui hurla de douleur, à Edom Lilith se mit à hurler en même temps que Jonathan. La rousse retira l'épée de son frère, elle vit ses yeux noirs sombre devenir des yeux verts remplis de bonté.

\- Je suis désolé de tout le mal que je vous ai apporté s'excusa Jonathan en crachant du sang

\- Ce n'est rien, je te pardonne mon frère, tu étais une victime de Valentin rassura Clary

\- Dis à maman que je l'aime même si je sais qu'elle me déteste demanda son frère

\- Maman t'a toujours aimée, tu étais son fils apaisa Clary

\- Je t'aime petite sœur sourit Jonathan

Il l'embrassa sur le front comme un grand frère qui donnait sa bénédiction à sa sœur, celle-ci lâcha une larme de tristesse en retirant l'épée de lui. Il toussa du sang avant de tomber mort par terre, de l'autre côté les soldats obscurs s'effondrèrent morts en même temps que Jonathan ce qui apporta la victoire à l'enclave et aux créatures obscures. Alec s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur son épaule pour la soutenir, elle craqua et commença à pleurer très fort dans les bras de l'archer. Alec le consola du mieux qu'il pouvait, tous s'approchèrent d'eux. Elle essuya ses larmes en reniflant,

\- Merci remercia Clary d'une petite voix

\- Ce n'est rien, il pourra reposer en paix maintenant après qu'il est délivré de tous ses maux déclara Alec en regardant Jonathan

Elle hocha la tête et alla soutenir son petit ami, Alec se tourna vers son mari qui soignait sa sœur. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs,

\- Tu étais entraîné pour que tes cheveux soient de cette longueur remarqua Izzy

\- Ouais, je me suis habitué à eux à force sourit Alec en touchant ses cheveux longs

\- En tout cas tu ressembles à une fille comme ça ricana Jace

Il roula des yeux et prit sa stèle pour tracer une rune sur les côtes brisés de son frère qui grimaça de douleur,

\- Ça te fait mal critiqua Alec

Il ne préfère pas répondre en voyant les regards perçants de son frère, celui-ci soupira en reprenant son apparence normale. Ils allèrent rejoindre tout le monde qui les acclamait comme des héros d'avoir vaincu Jonathan. Robert et Maryse vinrent serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras,

\- Où sont les enfants questionna Maryse en se tournant vers Alec

\- Ils sont chez les Vélane, de toute façon je vais aller les chercher avec Magnus mais je pense qu'on va rester encore un peu là-bas pour préparer le baptême des triplés expliqua Alec

\- Je viens proposa Izzy

\- Moi aussi je viens renchérit Jace

Magnus fut amusé de voir tout le monde venir avec eux pour récupérer les triplés, ils rentrèrent tous au manoir Lightwood pour se reposer. Alec regarda son mari entrain de se reposer sur le lit, il vint vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Magnus mit ses mains sur sa taille, il le fit basculer sur le lit pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant de descendre vers sa clavicule. Alec arracha sa chemise ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent et il fit de même avec sa chemise, il embrassa tout le torse et grignota les tétons qui se dressaient sous son traitement. Il descendit encore plus bas en se servant de son piercing pour mimer l'acte au niveau du nombril d'Alec, il arriva à la lisière de son pantalon et claqua des doigts pour l'enlever ses vêtements. Le sorcier se lécha les lèvres en voyant le membre dégoulinant du pré-éjaculatoire, il le prit en bouche et le suçota tout le long. Il le prépara en même temps, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il écarta les jambes pour accueillir son amant. Celui-ci le pénétra ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux l'un de douleur et de satisfaction et l'autre de plaisir et de satisfaction, il commença à bouger ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus chercha la prostate de son mari avant de l'entendre hurler de plaisir, il le fit basculer sur lui. Alec posa les mains sur son torse et bougea ses hanches de façon indécente, il vint l'embrasser fougueusement. Leur jouissance se firent ressentirent en même temps, le Veela bougeait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à jouir sur le ventre de son amant qui se déversa en lui en même temps. Les ailes d'Alec s'étendirent dans son dos durant sa jouissance, il s'effondra sur son mari en rangeant ses ailes. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le baptême des triplets et la nouvelle demande de mariage de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Ravie que la bataille t'ai plu alors pour info Lilith n'est pas encore morte, non nos deux lapins ne vont pas encore des triplés XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que l'idée d'un second mariage version de Shadowhunter te plaisent**

 **Alec Barton: Tu vas aimé le chapitre parce que il y ales triplés de dans avec un peu de leur pouvoir et aussi Lana que tu voulais voir**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus, il le contempla avec amour. Celui-ci se réveilla en le voyant le regarder, il sourit et l'embrassa avec amour. Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre une douche ensemble, ils prirent le petit déjeuner avec la famille Lightwood. Magnus fit un portail pour se rendre en Estonie pour récupérer les triplés, les Vélane vinrent les accueillir avec en tête Alvine. Ils se rendirent chez la matriarche, celle-ci était entrain de faire s'endormir les triplés, Izzy se dirigea vers Lana qui avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle gazouilla dans les bras de sa tante, Maryse prit Ren dans les bras et roucoula avec lui. Robert et Jace se bagarrèrent pour avoir Max dans les bras mais ce Clary qui le prit, le couple salua Elvina qui était ravi de les voir. Elle fuma sa pipe en entendant le combat contre Jonathan, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Alec.

\- Tu as bien fait de t'entraîner avec les jumelles avant de partir en guerre souffla Elvina

\- Je sais acquiesça Alec

\- J'espère que tout va pour le mieux dans notre monde souhaita la matriarche

\- Nous l'espérons tous renchérit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et regarda les triplés dans les bras de chacun, Maryse embrassa Ren qui souriait devant les baisers de sa grand-mère, Max était dans les bras de Robert qui gloussa devant la barbe de son grand-père et Lana était dans les bras d'Isabelle qui souriait à faire craquer sa tante. Alec et Magnus regardaient la scène amusés de voir la famille complètement gaga devant les triplés, la matriarche fumait sa pipe en souriant devant ce tableau. Elle tapa des mains pour faire venir des femmes pour les emmener dans leurs maisons, la famille Lightwood suivit le couple pour rattraper le temps perdu avec les triplés.

\- Oh Ren est trop mignon s'extasiait Izzy qui avait pris son neveu dans ses bras

\- Max aussi est trop craquant avec ses yeux de chat comme Magnus renchérit Clary ayant Max dans les bras

Lana était dans les bras de Robert qui s'émerveillait devant sa bouille, Maryse était près de son mari qui s'extasiait aussi sur sa petite fille. Simon qui jouait avec la petite main de Ren,

\- D'ailleurs le baptême ça consiste en quoi demanda Simon

\- C'est une cérémonie où tous les Vélane de la famille disparue donnent leurs bénédictions aux enfants expliqua Alec

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers le petit Ren, Jace alla prendre Ren dans les bras d'Izzy pour qu'elle puisse prendre Max un peu. Le Veela se tourna vers son mari qui souriait à la scène,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, je croyais que je n'aurais jamais une famille et tu me l'as offert remercia Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'entendre un cri de dégoût, ils virent Jace tenir Ren assez éloigné de lui.

\- Je crois qu'il a fait dans sa couche grimaça Jace en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde provenir de Ren

\- Je vais aller le changer décréta Alec en se levant

Ren pleura en voulant rester avec Jace, Magnus essaya de le prendre mais il pleura en s'agrippant aux t-shirt de Jace.

\- Bon ben tu vas aller le changer parce qu'il veut rester avec toi réalisa Alec ce qui fit pâlir le blond

Celui-ci alla dans la salle de bain avec son neveu, quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent une plainte provenir de Jace ce qui fit ricaner moqueusement Magnus. L'archer le fusilla du regarda au sujet de son parabataï, le blond revient avec une tâche humide sur le t-shirt.

\- Il m'a pissé dessus pendant que je lui changeais sa couche ce petit morveux révéla Jace dégoûté

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant son regard dépité, il regarda son neveu qui le regarda neutre. Il jura durant une fraction de seconde que celui-ci le regardait d'un air narquois, il le confia à sa petite amie en s'éloignant pour changer de chemise. Max qui était dans les bras d'Izzy se tourna vers Alec pour gémir doucement, celui-ci comprit et le prit dans ses bras en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il laissa son fils se nourrir,

\- Je croyais que tu les avais sevré questionna Maryse

\- Je les ai sevré mais de temps en temps je les laisse téter répondit Alec en caressant la tête de son fils

Ils sourirent en regardant le petit garçon entrain de téter, la famille resta un moment avec eux avant d'aller dans la maison qu'ils leur étaient attribués. Alec alla coucher ses enfants avec son mari et il regarda ses enfants dans leur berceau endormi, Magnus vint l'enlacer par-derrière en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ils sont merveilleux n'est-ce pas demanda Alec

\- Oui, nous avons bien travaillé nargua Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec rouge

Il rigola doucement dans son cou ce qui le fit frissonner, il sourit et embrasa son cou. Alec lâcha un soupir d'aise, il se retourna vers lui.

\- Pas devant les enfants s'indigna Alec en lui prenant la main

\- Tu sais que tôt ou tard, ils le feront ricana Magnus en le suivant jusqu'à la chambre

\- Plus tard pour le moment, tu vas me montrer comment on fait les bébés sourit Alec en le basculant sur le lit

Ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant dans le lit avec un sourire satisfait. Magnus était appuyé au chambranle de la porte avec un sourire en coin en voyant son amant s'étirer avec un sourire, il s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur. Alec encercla ses bras autour de son cou pour le ramener vers lui, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonjour mon Veela salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sorcier salua Alec lui aussi

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'embrasser encore une fois, Alec le fit basculer sur le lit pour le surplomber en continuant d'embrasser son amant. Celui-ci mit ses mains sur ses hanches, Alec retira le drap qu'il avait sur lui en révélant sa nudité. Ils commencèrent à faire des caresses sensuelles sur le corps de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus le bascula et était sur le point de le pénétrer quand ils entendirent des pleurs provenir de la chambre des triplés. Alec soupira en regardant son amant qui se bascula sur le lit, il se leva en prenant un peignoir et alla dans la chambre pour voir Lana entrain de pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement, il vérifia sa couche avant de voir son mari venir avec un biberon de lait. Il le prit et la nourrit, Magnus vérifia ses fils qui dormaient toujours. Il sourit en voyant la manière de comment ils dormaient, Max dormait en étoile alors que Ren avait sa tête près du ventre de son jumeau. Ren éternua avant de bouger dans son sommeil, il fronça les sourcils avant de se réveiller. Il tourna la tête en regardant son père et regarda son jumeau endormi, il chercha du regard sa sœur ce qui fit sourire Magnus. Il cligna des yeux en regardant son père, celui-ci sentit la magie autour de son fils.

\- Ta sœur est en train de boire son lait avec ton père rassura Magnus

Il lui sourit en sentant la magie se calmer autour de son fils, il gazouilla dans son berceau avant que son père le prenne dans ses bras. Il trouva sa sœur entrain de boire son lait, il tendit sa main vers elle. Magnus s'approcha d'eux, il frôla la main de sa sœur qui tourna la tête vers lui. Alec sourit de tendresse à cette vue,

\- Ren sera très protecteur envers Lana remarqua Magnus

\- Je le sais, il sera toujours là pour elle sourit Alec

Max se réveilla et commença à pleurer en se sentant seul, Alec ferma les yeux et alla prendre son deuxième avec ses ailes. Il le prit délicatement dans ses ailes en le berçant, le sorcier fronçât les sourcils en sentant une aura de magie autour de son cadet. Les deux autres regardèrent leur jumeau dans les ailes d'Alec, Ren cligna des yeux avant de faire sentir sa magie autour de lui pour s'harmoniser avec son jumeau. Lana fit de même en se joignant avec eux, Magnus fit un sourire goguenard devant la magie de ses enfants. Ils arrêtèrent leur magie ce qui calma Max,

\- Tous les trois sont très liés déclara Alec en berçant ses enfants

\- Ils sont des triplés, ils ont vécu dans la même poche et ont la même signature magique expliqua Magnus

\- Tu as senti leur magie demanda Alec

Il hocha la tête et regarda ses trois enfants, ils entendirent du bruit dans le salon.

\- ALEC, MAGNUS OU VOUS ETES cria Izzy

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ta sœur est très envahissante souffla Magnus

\- Non mais je te comprends ria Alec

Toute la famille Lightwood avec Clary et Simon entra dans la chambre des triplés, ils étaient étonnés de voir Alec avec ses ailes bercer Max et Lana dans ses bras. Maryse vint prendre Max dans ses bras en l'embrassant au passage, Robert prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras et enfin Izzy vint voler son autre neveu pour l'embrasser bruyamment ce qui fit sourire le petit garçon. Robert roucoula avec Lana, Jace vint réclamer sa nièce à Robert qui lui donna avant d'aller voir son petit-fils dans les bras de sa femme. Le blond bougea sa nièce un peu dans tous les sens ce qui inquiéta Alec,

\- Au fait Jace Lana vient tous juste de boire son lait et n'a pas encore fait son rôt le prévint Alec

\- T'inquiète Alec rassura Jace

Lana devint verte et vomis le lait dans les cheveux blonds de Jace, celui-ci tira une tronche de vingt mètres.

\- Je t'avais prévenu signala Alec amusé

\- J'adore ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux se moqua Magnus en regardant Jace avec du lait régurgité dans les cheveux

\- Sans commentaire pâlit Jace

Clary alla prendre la petite fille pendant que Jace se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se lamenter sur ses cheveux en les lavant de la bêtise de sa nièce, Magnus nargua son beau-frère au sujet du vomi de sa fille dans ses cheveux. Alec roula des yeux devant les chicanes de son mari et son frère qui se comportait comme des gamins, ceux-là ne pouvaient pas rester cinq minutes sans se jeter une vanne à l'un et l'autre. Ren regarda son père entrain de se disputer avec son oncle, il cligna des yeux quand Jace se retrouva avec les cheveux roses fuchsias. Tous regardèrent avec choc le blond qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement de couleur, Max sourit devant la bêtise de son jumeau et cligna à son tour des yeux et fit pousser des fleurs sur la tête de Jace. Magnus s'était arrêté de lancer des piques à son beau-frère en le regardant scandalisé,

\- Euh Jace est-ce que ça va demanda Clary inquiète

\- Oui tout va bien, pourquoi questionna Jace ne comprenant pas

\- Euh regardes-toi dans un miroir conseilla Izzy en se retenant de rire

Le blond se regarda dans un miroir et cria scandalisé et d'horreur en voyant ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux blonds, il se tourna vers le sorcier et le pointa du doigt accusateur.

\- Espèce de magicien de bas étage rends-moi ma couleur de cheveux d'origine fulmina Jace

\- Espèce de blond à deux neurones ce n'est pas moi qui est fait ça rétorqua Magnus

\- Alors qui a fait ça à part toi qui utilises de la magie pesta Jace

Magnus allait répliquer quand il fronça les sourcils en sentant un résidu de magie dans l'air, il tourna la tête vers la source du résidu qui provenait des jumeaux. Il sourit de joie,

\- Bande de petits coquins gloussa Magnus en regardant ses fils

\- C'est ça accuse mes neveux de ta bêtise rétorqua Jace

\- Je te jure que c'est eux, je ressens leurs magies en action répondit Magnus

Comme pour confirmer les dires de leur père, Max cligna des yeux vers Jace en changeant les fleurs en champignons. Ren regarda sa grand-mère et cligna des yeux pour faire une couronne de fleurs dans ses cheveux,

\- Je crois que je te préférais avec des fleurs se moqua Izzy

\- Mais ça te va bien les champignons renchérit Simon

\- Haha très drôle, je sens que ses gosses vont m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs quand ils vont grandir prédit Jace

\- Mais non Jace tu dérailles regarde comment ils sont innocents ses petits chéris roucoula Izzy en embrassant Ren

Jace jura que ses neveux le regardaient avec air mi-moqueur et mi-narquois, il se dit qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal avec eux quand ils seront plus grands. Il regarda avec espoir sa nièce qu'il espérait sera la seule à l'aimer, il sentit une main lui tapoter le bras.

\- N'espère pas trop sur Lana parce que je pense qu'elle se fera entraîner par ses frères prédit Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de dépit, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Quelques jours plus tard Alec préparait les triplés pour leur baptême, les jumeaux étaient habillés d'un ensemble vert clair et Lana d'une petite robe vert d'eau. Magnus prit Lana dans ses bras alors que le Veela prenait ses fils dans ses bras, ils rejoignirent tout le monde qui les attendaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers un tronc d'un grand arbre, Elvina était déjà présente et portait une tiare avec une goutte d'émeraude. Les Vélane se rassemblèrent pour assister au baptême, la matriarche fit signe au couple de venir vers elle avec les enfants.

\- Bien la cérémonie du baptême peut commencer déclara Elvina

Elle se tourna vers le centre de l'arbre, elle leva les deux bras en l'air.

\- J'en appelle ici présente, les matriarches des Trueblood, mère, sœur, filles. Venez à moi, rassemblez vos esprits dans ce lieu sacré qui vous a vus naître chantonna la matriarche

Tous virent des flocons lumineux voler dans tous les sens, chacun des flocons se transformèrent en une femme que Maryse reconnu. Elle mit la main sur sa bouche choquée, Alec sourit en voyant le choc de sa mère et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il vit Lana parmi les autres femmes. La matriarche baissa ses mains,

\- Matriarche Trueblood, aujourd'hui je vous ai invoquée pour vous montrer votre descendance et que vous puissiez les bénir pour qu'ils aient une longue vie et beaucoup de bonheurs expliqua Elvina

Lana se détacha du groupe sous sa forme spectrale et s'approcha d'eux, elle s'arrêta devant Maryse et Isabelle. Elle vint d'abord vers elles, elle caressa la joue d'Izzy. Celle-ci ressentit une douce chaleur sous la caresse de Lana,

\- Tu me ressembles beaucoup au mieux tu es mon sosie à part peut-être les yeux que tu as hérité de ton père remarqua Lana en rigolant ce qui fit sourire Izzy qui essuya une larme

Elle se tourna vers Maryse,

\- Je suis ravie de te voir aussi ma fille, nous avons un fils merveilleux. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma mère mais avec le caractère de mon père gloussa Lana en regardant les femmes fantôme

L'une d'elles se détacha du groupe en suivant Lana, celle-ci était la copie conforme de Maryse mais en blonde. Elle s'arrêta près d'elles et les scruta avec un air sceptique,

\- Mère, ne soit pas froide quand même envers tes petites filles soupira Lana

\- Je ne suis pas froide ma chère fille mais je constate qu'elles ont hérité de la chevelure de la nuit remarqua la mère de Lana

Lana roula des yeux avant de porter son attention vers son fils, elle s'approcha presque en sautillant. Elle sourit de fierté et de joie en voyant les triplés, Alec sourit à sa mère Vélane.

\- Maman, je te présente tes petits-enfants. Je te présente mon premier né Maxwell Mickaël Lightwood-Bane, mon cadet Ren Jace Lightwood-Bane et enfin ma dernière Lana Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec en montrant ses fils

Magnus montra leur fille, Lana eut les larmes aux yeux devant ses petits-enfants. Elle leur caressa le fronts,

\- Soyez béni mes chéris, je veillerai toujours sur vous mes anges. Que votre vie soit pleins d'amours et de bonheurs, que vous ayez de la force pour combattre tous ceux qui voudront vous faire du mal. Puissiez-vous trouver le pur amour comme vos parents ainsi que vos grands-parents bénit Lana en mettant sa main au-dessus d'eux pour envoyer de la magie

Chaque matriarche des Trueblood s'approchèrent d'eux et récita le même serment que Lana, chacune d'elles se transforma en flacon de lumières pour partir une par une. La mère de Lana se tourna vers Maryse,

\- Je suis si fière de la femme que tu es devenue ma fille, malgré que tu ne sois une Vélane. Je sais que ta mère serait fière de toi, tu es une bonne épouse, une mère aimante pour tes enfants et aussi une sœur protectrice continue de faire la fierté de la famille ma fille sourit la mère de Lana en se transformant en boule de lumière

Maryse eut les larmes aux yeux devant les mots de son ancêtre, Izzy la soutient. Il ne resta que Lana à partir,

\- Quant à vous mes enfants, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur vous. Soyez bénis avec pleine d'amours et de bonheurs, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu bénir mes petits-enfants. Je suis aussi fière que tu es donné mon nom à ta fille qui mérite le nom de sa grand-mère sourit Lana en se transformant en flocons de lumière

Les flocons de lumières s'en allèrent doucement, une seule vint tournoyer près d'Alec et des triplés avant de partir. Elvina sourit ayant entendu le murmure de sa défunte amie,

\- Je te remercie de veiller sur mes enfants Elvina, aussi arrête la pipe ça te va pas du tout on dirait une vieille mégère aigrie murmura Lana de loin

\- Tu me manques beaucoup mon amie, ne t'en fais pas repose en paix je continuerai de veiller sur eux. Et pour la pipe j'ai l'air classe avec gloussa Elvina

La matriarche avait l'impression de retrouver sa jeunesse quand sa meilleure amie était à ses côtés en s'entraînant sous leur forme, elle lâcha une larme doucement avant de l'essuyer rapidement sans que personne ne la voit. Ils sortirent tous de l'arbre, ils firent la fête pour le baptême des triplés. Magnus alla se renseigner sur le sort qu'avait utilisé la matriarche, Izzy et Jace étaient ravis de retrouver les jumelles. Comme à son habitude depuis qu'ils se connaissent Lena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer Jace qui démarra au quart de tours sous le regard blasé de Clary et des filles. Maryse et Robert discutèrent avec beaucoup de Vélane dont ils avaient fait connaissance lors de leur dernière visite pour le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus, Alec surveillait ses enfants endormit dans les cosys que venait faire apparaître son mari. Max avait la main dans sa bouche et regarda le spectacle des Vélane qui dansaient, Ren s'était endormis et Lana était entrain de somnoler doucement. Magnus vint à ses côtés,

\- Alors tu as fini d'apprendre ce sort questionna Alec

\- Cette vieille peau n'a pas voulu me donner le sort pour que je puisse l'utiliser à ma guise bouda Magnus

\- Mon amour comprend-la, ce sort est seulement destiné pour les baptêmes et non à une utilisation personnelle apaisa Alec

Le sorcier soupira longuement en regardant son mari, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Ses sens s'enflammèrent à son odeur, celui-ci depuis la grossesse avait changé en sentant maintenant une odeur de miel avec une pointe d'épice douce. Il sourit dans son cou,

\- Et si on laissait les enfants avec ta famille pour qu'on puisse rattraper ce que nous étions sur le point de faire sous la douche avant que Ren ne pleure proposa Magnus à son oreille

\- Magnus Lightwood-Bane comment osez-vous abandonner vos enfants pour vous envoyer en l'air s'indigna Alec

\- Je vous rappelle Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane que c'est avec vous que je veux m'envoyer en l'air ricana Magnus en passant une main dans son dos

Alec se mordit les lèvres et embrassa langoureusement son mari avant de mordre les lèvres en sentant le désir de son amant, il maudit son lien avec lui qu'il utilisait à son avantage pour le faire plier à ses caprices.

\- Je vais demander à maman si elle peut garder les triplés souffla Alec en se levant

Il le fusilla du regard quand il sourit de victoire sous la capitulation de son compagnon, il alla demander sa mère de veiller sur ses enfants pendant une nuit ce qui lui valut un rougissement devant l'air amusée de Maryse. Ils rentrèrent de bonne humeur après avoir placé les enfants chez les parents d'Alec qui étaient ravis de passer du temps avec leurs petits-enfants, à peine rentré chez eux Alec se jeta sur Magnus en l'embrassant d'un baiser fiévreux et urgent. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la jouissance en sentant le sperme de son mari le remplir à l'intérieur, il rangea ses ailes qui s'étendaient dans son dos. Le sorcier le stoppa en caressant ses ailes,

\- Ne les range pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de les caresser révéla Magnus en caressant les deux ex-croissances

Alec lâcha un soupir d'aise sous les caresses, après ça il regarda son amant qui était dans ses pensées. Il essaya de deviner ses émotions mais celui-ci les avait bien cachés,

\- A quoi penses-tu questionna Alec en se blottissant contre lui

\- Plein de choses répondit Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et continua de le regarder, le sorcier ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir en le regardant avec un amour infini dans les yeux.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari encore une fois dans la tradition Shadowhunter proposa Magnus

\- Magnus je voudrais te dire mille fois oui pour ça, mais tu sais comment l'enclave est, tu te rappelles quand on s'est marié dans la tradition Vélane. Ils ont fait des esclandres parce que je t'avais épousé alors de là me marier dans la tradition Shadowhunter c'est impensable même si c'est mon rêve de me faire graver la rune de mariage par toi expliqua Alec

\- Et si je te disais que maintenant c'est possible questionna Magnus

Le directeur de l'institut se redressa du lit en dévoilant sa nudité dont se délecta l'asiatique,

\- Explique-moi de quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Alec confus

Il lui expliqua la pétition que Maryse et Robert avaient fait pour eux en les faisant signer par tous les créatures obscures et les chasseurs d'ombres qui soutenaient leur couple, il regarda éberluer son mari devant ses explications.

\- Alors ils ont accepté la proposition réalisa Alec

\- C'est exact maintenant nous pouvons nous marier en or comme tu l'as toujours souhaité déclara Magnus avec un sourire

Il se jeta dans les bras de son amant en riant, il l'embrassa en disant oui à chaque baiser. Magnus ria devant l'effusion d'amour de son Veela,

\- Je t'aime tellement avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant que Magnus ne le fit basculer pour lui faire l'amour. A Edom Lilith avait des larmes de sang sur les joues, elle les essuya en regardant son royaume. Un démon entra et s'inclina devant elle,

\- Parle ordonna Lilith

Il lui raconta la défaite de Jonathan ce qui la mit dans une rage folle en faisant exploser son pouvoir démoniaque, tout le royaume fut ébranlé par le pouvoir. Asmodée était dans sa demeure quand il sentit le pouvoir déchaîné de Lilith,

\- Quel enfant capricieuse se moqua Asmodée en se léchant le doigt pour tourner la page du livre qu'il était entrain de lire

Lilith s'arrêta de déchaîner son pouvoir, elle avait sa respiration saccadée. Le démon continua en lui révélant la naissance des triplés et leur puissance,

\- Ils ont eu des enfants répéta Lilith

\- Oui, ma reine confirma le démon

\- Intéressant très bien, mon fils chéri tu ne seras pas mort en vain. Je vais me venger de tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal à commencer par ce Veela jura Lilith

Alec et Magnus étaient endormis après avoir passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour, ils étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre sans savoir que le danger n'était pas loin.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans la prochaine chapitre cérémonie d'adieu et la promotion de Robert. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Bah il avait déjà fait sa demande romantiquement la première fois alors là il s'en balance un peu XD Jace est a nouveau la cible de des garçons XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le baptême t'ait plu**

 **Alec Barton : Je suis contente que tu apprécie Lana, et voilà la suite pour toi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec était amusé de voir ses fils entrain de tourner en ridicule son parabataï en transformant ses cheveux dans toutes les couleurs possibles et en les changeait en jardin, celui-ci s'était résigné de les laisser faire après s'être lamenté pendant des heures. Jace avait les cheveux bleus avec des lys dans les cheveux, après avoir passé trois heures à ridiculiser leurs oncles ils tombèrent de fatigue à force de jouer avec leur magie. Les cheveux de Jace revinrent à la normale ce qui soulagea le blond, Lana souriait à son oncle qui regarda ses frères. Il la prit et l'embrassa bruyamment ce qui la fit glousser, Alec sourit en regardant ses enfants. Les triplés avaient maintenant cinq mois depuis une semaine, ils avaient beaucoup grandis. Ren ressemblait de plus en plus à Alec avec les yeux de Magnus à l'inverse de son jumeau qui était un mini-Magnus avec les yeux bleus d'Alec. Lana ressemblait à ses deux pères, le visage de Magnus et la forme des yeux d'Alec, ses cheveux étaient de ses deux pères avec une mèche argentée rappelant les origines Vélane de son père. Ils utilisaient leurs magies que pour faire des bêtises et leurs victimes préférée était Jace pour les jumeaux seul Lana était sage. La petite fille était devenue la préférée de Jace,

\- Tu peux les surveiller le temps que je vais préparer leur biberon demanda Alec en se levant de son bureau

\- D'accord, de toute façon les deux morveux sont enfin endormis et il y a que ma petite puce qui est réveillée roucoula Jace

Le Veela roula des yeux et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer les biberons, ça ferait deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de chez les Vélane après le baptême des triplés. Maryse et Robert étaient retournés à Idris pour aider l'enclave à se remettre et préparer la cérémonie d'adieux qui aura lieu bientôt le temps que les frères silencieux autopsie et identifie les corps des chasseurs d'obscurs, à la demande de Jocelyn et de Clary le corps de Jonathan ne fut pas enterré mais brûlé et dispersé près du lac Lynn avec les honneurs malgré ses actions dont il n'était pas coupable ayant été manipulé par Valentin. Alec et Magnus avaient commencé à préparer leur mariage doucement en interdisant à Isabelle de le préparer depuis que celle-ci avait envoyé une facture assez conséquente chez son beau-frère qui l'avait menacé d'arrêter ou il la ferait devenir grosse et la menace avait fait mouche, ils avaient fixé la date quand les triplés auraient sept mois étant occupés par leurs travail respectifs. Dans le monde obscur tout allait pour le mieux, jamais durant plusieurs siècles de querelles allaient s'estomper avec les idées de paix d'Alec. Rares où des cadeaux pour les triplés de la part de chacun des quatre représentants étaient présents devant la porte du couple, les triplés étaient devenu les enfants les plus gâtés de tout le monde obscurs. L'archer revint dans son bureau avec les biberons pour ses triplés, Lana gémit doucement en voyant le biberon de lait. Il donna le biberon à son frère qui la nourrit, elle but le lait goulûment.

\- Alors ton mari est avec ses clients demanda Jace en surveillant sa nièce boire son lait

\- Oui, il est avec ses clients en ce moment et après il doit aller aussi au labyrinthe en spirale pour aider quelques sorciers là-bas répondit Alec en vérifiant ses fils

\- Je vois, alors tu es prêt à te marier une seconde fois questionna Jace

\- Oh que oui, si tu le savais comme j'ai hâte que Magnus me marque de la rune du mariage souhaita Alec en caressant son poignet vierge

Jace sourit devant la joie et l'impatience de son frère au sujet de son mariage avec le sorcier, Alec prit un biberon de lait quand il vit Ren se réveiller. Il le fit boire, Izzy entra dans le bureau avec Clary.

\- Tiens où est le vampire questionna Jace

\- Il est en répétition pour son groupe répondit Izzy en allant prendre Max

\- Izzy, le biberon de Max est sur le bureau averti Alec en lui pointant le biberon

Elle hocha la tête et prit le biberon pour faire boire son neveu, Clary caressa la joue de Lana qui buvait son lait dans les bras de Jace. Alec fit faire le rôt de son fils cadet avant de le placer dans le transat que Magnus avait fait apparaître pour eux, il babilla dans le transat. Lana bailla dans les bras de Jace avant de s'endormir, Max babilla dans les bras de sa tante qui roucoula avec lui. Alec récupéra sa fille et la mit dans le berceau pour qu'elle s'endorme tranquillement,

\- Oh ils sont trop craquants que je voudrais qu'ils restent comme ça pour toujours souhaita Izzy en embrassant son neveu

\- Moi aussi je veux qu'ils restent des bébés mais il faut bien qu'ils grandissent sourit Alec

\- Ah moi je ne veux pas que Lana grandisse, vue qu'elle sera trop belle ce qui va attirer des mecs assez louches qui vont essayer de lui faire du mal déclara Jace en croisant les bras

Tous à part Alec sourient amusé alors que le directeur roula des eux, Max babilla en attirant l'attention de sa tante sur lui. Elle rigola en voyant ça, ils passèrent du temps avec les triplés avant de les laisser dormir. Alec termina ses rapports et fit des préparations pour les réunions avec les représentants du monde obscur, il veilla sur ses enfants de temps en temps. Underhill entra dans le bureau d'Alec, il lui donna son rapport avant de voir les triplés endormis dans le berceau.

\- Ils sont vraiment très beaux sourit Underhill

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il sourit et regarda étrangement Alec, celui-ci leva la tête en sentant son regard insistant sur lui.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose questionna Alec

Il allait parler quand un portail s'ouvrit dans le bureau, Magnus sortit du portail. Il avait créé un portail à l'intérieur du bureau d'Alec quand celui-ci était enceint pour ne pas le fatiguer,

\- Coucou salua Magnus

Alec était ravi de le voir, il se leva et alla l'accueillir en l'embrassant. Magnus le serra avant de lever la tête et vit l'autre chasseur les regarder, il fronça les sourcils en voyant un éclat de jalousie dans les yeux d'Underhill. Le chasseur se racla la gorge et les prévint qu'il allait partir en laissant le couple avoir un peu d'intimité, quand il sortit du bureau il serra les poings jusqu'à que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Il essaya d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision du couple enlacer, il était tombé amoureux de son directeur par rapport à son courage et son honneur. Quand il a su que celui-ci était gay, il s'était réjoui en sachant qu'il allait pourvoir sortit avec le Lightwood mais ses plans de séduction étaient tombés à l'eau quand Alec se révéla être à moitié Vélane et qu'il était tombé amoureux de Magnus. Il croyait avoir encore une chance tant que celui-ci n'était pas marié mais maintenant il était jaloux du sorcier qui avait réussi à se marier et faire des enfants au Veela, il balança la tête en essayant de chasser de sa tête sa jalousie envers le sorcier. Il alla s'occuper de son travail sans se soucier de rien, malgré la protection de l'institut une substance noire avait circulé dans le conduit et avait assisté à la scène avec Underhill. La substance sortit hors de l'institut et se dissipa dans l'air, Lilith regarda le royaume du haut d'une fenêtre. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, celle-ci se retourna et vit un démon qui s'inclina devant elle.

\- Parle ordonna Lilith

Il lui raconta son espionnage au sein de l'institut, elle rigola encore plus de sa découverte. Elle marcha vers le balcon,

\- Ainsi j'ai enfin ma marionnette à manipuler et parfaire mon plan, je dois faire attention de ne pas refaire la même erreur que la première. Il faudra parfaire chaque détail avec minutie pour venger mon fils de ses gens qui lui ont fait beaucoup de mal déclara Lilith

Elle sourit perfidement en allant préparer des potions pour parfaire son plan, elle ria diaboliquement. Alec changea les couches de son fils aîné qui avait la main dans sa bouche, il l'embrassa sur le ventre ce qui le fit glousser.

\- Papa t'adore mon chéri, je t'aime, ta sœur et ton frère ainsi que ton autre papa. Vous êtes toute ma vie tous les quatre confia Alec en prenant son fils pour l'embrasser

Il le berça dans ses bras avant de le poser dans le berceau près de son frère et sa sœur, il embrassa ses deux autres enfants avant de les contempler amoureusement. Il se retourna pour voir son mari appuyé sur l'embrasure, il sourit et s'approcha de lui et il noua ses bras autour de son cou. Le sorcier l'embrassa passionnément avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre, il le fit basculer sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se leva et regarda le tableau qui se présentait devant lui. Magnus était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner en chantant dans une langue pour les triplés qui babillait en le regardant danser, il s'avança vers eux et les embrassa.

\- Bonjour mon ange salua Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Bonjour mon démon sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa encore quand il le repoussa doucement, il pointa du doigt la nourriture qui était sur le point de brûler.

\- C'est encore mangeable remarqua Magnus en grattant la croûte

\- J'ai déjà eu des intoxications alimentaires avec Izzy et je ne veux pas prendre le risque encore une fois réfuta Alec

\- Très bien capitula Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il fit apparaître de la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner, le Veela regarda son amant qui roula des yeux.

\- J'ai payé râla Magnus

Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Magnus alla ouvrir et tomba sur des boîtes de carton de jeu, il entendit une voix étouffée et laissa passer le visiteur.

\- Dis donc tu as encore dévalisé le magasin de jouets ou quoi demanda Magnus à son fils de cœur

\- Je gâte juste ma fratrie sourit Raphaël en venant dire bonjour à son père adoptif

Il ria et le tapota dans le dos, le vampire regarda autour de lui avant que le sorcier lui fasse signe de venir dans la cuisine où Alec et les triplés étaient. Le directeur -fut ravi de voir son fils adoptif entrer dans la cuisine,

\- Bonjour Raphaël salua Alec

\- Salut Alec, alors comment vont les bambinos questionna Raphaël en embrassant ses frères et sa sœur sur le front

\- Ils vont très bien, je suppose que tu as encore emmené des jouets pour eux supposa Alec en regardant le vampire

\- Touché, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de gâter ma fratrie sourit Raphaël en jouant avec la main de Lana

\- Je me demande ce que tu vas leur offrir quand ils seront grands questionna Magnus avec un sourire joueur

\- Bof une moto démoniaque proposa Raphaël avec un sourire complice avec le sorcier

Alec roula des yeux en sachant que le duo plaisantait, il alla se préparer et faire le sac des enfants. Magnus embrassa ses enfants qui partaient à l'institut avec son mari, il l'embrassa et fit un portail directement dans son bureau en l'aidant à porter les trois bébés. Il rejoignit son fils de cœur qui était toujours dans le salon,

\- Alors a quand le mariage questionna Raphaël

\- Dans deux mois, on est entrain de faire les préparatifs répondit Magnus en invoquant un verre d'alcool pour lui et un verre de sang pour son fils

\- En tout cas c'est le mariage qui est très attendu dans tout le monde obscur déclara Raphaël

Magnus sourit amusé en buvant son verre, il réfléchit un moment avant de regarder le vampire sérieusement.

\- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je voulais te demander quelque chose questionna Magnus

Alec faisait ses rapports en écoutant le babillement de ses enfants dans leur parc, il soupira en sachant que dans une semaine ils allaient assister à la cérémonie d'adieux des chasseurs morts lors de la bataille contre Jonathan. Jace entra dans le bureau,

\- Yo salua Jace

\- Salut quoi de neuf salua Alec

\- Rien de particulier par contre ça te dirait de t'entraîner un peu proposa le blond

\- Les enfants demanda Alec

\- On les emmène proposa Jace

Il hocha la tête et déplaça le parc jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, tous virent Alec traîner le parc des triplés devant eux. Ils allèrent s'entraîner sous les yeux des triplés, Izzy vint les voir et resta avec eux en voyant ses deux frères s'entraîner. Une semaine plus tard tous se rendirent à Idris pour assister à la cérémonie d'adieux, Alec alla dans le salon pour voir sa mère entrain de materner ses enfants en les embrassant fortement.

\- Maman, tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi questionna Alec

\- Oui, tout va bien vas-y, les enfants seront avec moi rassura Maryse

\- D'accord je te laisse, papa et les autres sont déjà partis questionna Alec

\- Oui, ils sont partis devant en attendant répondit Maryse

\- Bon j'y vais et ne les étouffe pas trop avec ton amour maman nargua Alec

Elle lui lança un regard faussement courroucé ce qui fit rire son fils, il rejoignit la grande place où plusieurs corps étaient disposés. Il croisa Luke qui était entrain de pleurer devant le corps de sa sœur, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'Alpha malheureux et sourit en regardant Clary et sa mère le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il rejoignit sa famille qui ne se tenait pas trop loin d'eux, Magnus avait tenu à venir en tant que son mari et non en tant que représentant des sorciers dont il avait ma charge à sa vieille amie Catarina. Jia monta sur l'estrade et fit un discours sur la mort honorable des chasseurs tomber pour leur cause, ils récitèrent le serment d'adieu, l'atmosphère était remplie de chagrin et de douleur. Alec serra la main de Magnus, celui-ci sentit la peine et la douleur de son amant par leur lien. Il savait que celui-ci pensait à son petit frère décédé, il relâcha sa main pour le prendre directement dans ses bras. L'archer laissa couler quelques larmes dans le cou de son mari, celui-ci passa une main dans son dos. Ils rentrèrent tous au manoir, Magnus avait fait signe aux autres de rentrer le temps qu'il s'occupe d'Alec. Il fit un portail et l'emmena dans son appartement parisien, il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Alec s'allongea avec son mari dans le lit.

\- Max me manque beaucoup souffla Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en caressant son dos

Il se leva et se mit à califourchon sur lui, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il se redressa pour enlever sa chemise et la jeta par terre, Magnus se dressa pour embrasser son cou. Il mordilla une partie de son cou et aspira sa peau pour faire un suçon, ils se firent des caresses sensuelles. Magnus le bascula en le pénétrant, ils gémirent de satisfaction et de plaisir. Le sorcier bougea ses hanches en lui, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Il masturba le sexe de son amant en même temps que ses coups de reins, le Veela se redressa en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Magnus le saisit pour qu'il puisse s'installer sur ses genoux. Il cria de plaisir en sentant son amant le pénétrer encore plus profondément, la jouissance montait en eux en même temps. Alec étendit ses ailes sous la jouissance alors que Magnus fit étinceler ses doigts en se déversant en son amant, l'asiatique tomba sur le dos avec Alec sur lui. Il se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Alec en rangeant ses ailes

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau,

\- Prêt pour un deuxième round questionna Magnus

\- Je t'attends mon petit démon nargua Alec en se frottant à lui

Ils firent l'amour pendant un bon moment avant de rentrer au manoir des Lightwood, ils rentrèrent pour voir leurs enfants entrain de babiller dans les bras de chacun. Max était dans les bras de Robert qui le faisait rebondir sur son ventre, Lana était avec Maryse qui jouait avec elle et Ren souriait avec Isabelle qui roucoulait avec lui. Jace jouait avec la petite bouille de Ren avant de voir ses cheveux se transformer en jardin colorés à cause des garçons,

\- Bande de petits morveux râla Jace

\- T'es leur oncle préféré se moqua Magnus

\- Oh toi la ferme espèce de sorcier pervers à la noix insulta Jace

Les deux commencèrent à se chicaner comme à leur habitude, les autres membres de la famille ne firent pas attention à eux ayant l'habitude. Maryse gloussa avec Lana avant de remarquer quelque chose dans la bouche de sa petite fille, elle passa son doigt sur ses gencives.

\- Que se passe-t-il maman remarqua Alec

\- J'ai remarqué que les gencives de Lana étaient rouge mais en fait ce sont ses poussées dentaires qui font ça avoua Maryse

\- Ses poussées dentaires demanda Alec curieux

Elle lui expliqua ce que c'était et comme les prévenir ainsi que les soulager, la porte se mit à sonner Jace se leva après s'être chicané avec Magnus. Il revint avec une lettre de l'enclave, il la donna à Robert. Celui-ci donna Max à Jace pour lire la lettre, il écarquilla les yeux en lisant la lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec inquiet

\- L'enclave m'a promu en tant que membre du consul révéla Robert avec choc

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle sourit Maryse

\- Il faut fêter ça proposa Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il fit apparaître du champagne pour tout le monde et du cidre pour Alec pour fêter la nouvelle promotion de Robert, ils levèrent leur verre pour Robert avant de rire. La famille Garroway-Fairchirld vint se joindre à la petite fête, pendant que leurs femmes parlaient ou plutôt roucoulaient devant les triplés leurs maris parlaient de la nouvelle promotion. Alec s'approcha de Magnus en buvant sa coupe de cidre,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé boire pour une fois demanda Alec

\- Chéri, la dernière fois que tu as bu tu as fait une scène de jalousie à une plante donc je pense que pour la santé mentale de tes parents il ne faut pas que tu boives signala Magnus

Alec soupira longuement mais écouta quand même son amant, tous partagèrent un bon moment. Alec était dans le lit dans sa chambre du manoir des Lightwood et observait son compagnon entrain de déposer Max dans le berceau, il vint le rejoindre en changeant ses vêtements pour un bas de pyjama. Le Veela vint se blottir contre lui et se mit à dessiner la rune d'amour tatoué sur le torse de Magnus,

\- J'ai hâte qu'on se marie tous les deux souhaita Alec

\- Moi pareil, je veux t'appeler mon mari de manière Shadowhunter malgré qu'on soit déjà marié de manière Vélane sourit Magnus

\- Je ne regrette pas notre mariage Vélane en tout cas décréta Alec

\- Moi de même, si c'est à refaire je le ferais de nouveau déclara Magnus

Le Veela rougit légèrement avant de venir l'embrasser, ils entendirent des bruits étouffés avant d'entendre un gémissement féminin. Alec s'empourpra violemment en touchant sa rune de parabataï alors que Magnus était à la limite de vomir,

\- Alors ton frère est complètement barjo ou soit il est vraiment bourré pour oublier qu'il y a des gosses qui pioncent dans cette chambre et qu'il est en train de les priver de leur innocence en plus de leur sommeil avec ses fornications avec biscuit, bordel il fait quoi Luke pour rappliquer ici pour interdire boucle d'or de voler la virginité de sa fille râla Magnus

Alec leva les yeux en l'air devant le râlement de son compagnon, les gémissements se turent rapidement ce qui fit ricaner Magnus.

\- Je crois que Blondi n'est pas arrivé jusqu'au bout se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

Il ricana avant de surplomber son amant en le plaquant sur le lit, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Non, Magnus on l'a fait plusieurs fois tout à l'heure gémi Alec en essayant de le repousser

\- Hum j'ai trop envie de toi en plus c'est de ta faute ton odeur de Veela m'excite avoua Magnus

Le directeur se frotta malgré tout à lui avant deréaliser que ses enfants qui dormaient dans la même pièce, l'asiatique claqua des doigts avant de continuer ce qui rassura le noiraud. Son mari ne lui révéla pas qu'il avait fait en sorte que Jace et Clary puissent entendre leurs ébats sexuels pour se venger, le couple à côté avait commencé à s'endormir quand ils entendirent le cri de plaisir d'Alec.

\- Oh putain le chacal insulta Jace en les entendant

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Clary en les entendant aussi

\- Tu croyais quoi qu'ils allaient s'endormir tranquillement, Magnus est entrain de se venger de nous bourgeonna Jace

\- Euh il aura pu mettre un sort d'insonorisation comme il le fait toujours glissa Clary

\- Il a fait mais il a dû faire express de ne pas insonoriser le mur pour qu'on puisse écouter leurs ébats expliqua Jace en frottant sa rune en sentant le désir de son frère

La rousse hocha la tête et écouta les gémissements d'Alec ainsi que ses cris, ils entendirent un bruit d'air et son cri de jouissance.

\- Je t'avoue qu'Alec à une jolie voix avoua Clary en se tournant vers son petit ami

\- Clary, s'il te plait ne me lance pas sur ce genre de choses par pitié déjà que j'ai le son alors je ne veux pas avoir l'image dans ma tête grimaça Jace

Elle ne répondit rien quand ils entendirent un bruit de murmures avant d'entendre des cliquetis, de l'autre côté Magnus venait d'attacher Alec avec des menottes sur le lit.

\- Tu sais que je peux me détacher souffla Alec

\- Je sais mais tu vas le garder pendant que je m'occupe de toi en plus je n'ai pas encore commencé que tu es déjà excité nargua Magnus en frôlant la dureté de son amant

Il gémit doucement sous le frôlement, Magnus commença à mordiller et à laisser des suçons partout sur son corps. Il remonta vers le lobe d'oreille du directeur qui couina sous le plaisir, il ressentait le plaisir de son amant ce qui le fit vibrer aussi.

\- Retournes-toi mon amour chuchota Magnus d'une voix rempli de luxure

Il se retourna en laissant le champ libre à son amant, celui-ci sourit diaboliquement en regardant le mur voisin celui de Jace. Il ricana silencieusement avant de s'occuper son mari, à côté ils avaient du mal à s'endormir avec les cris d'Alec.

\- Putain je vais le tuer demain jura Jace

\- Je te rappelle que c'est nous qui avons commencé rappela Clary

\- Oui mais là il va trop loin cette abrutie de sorcier de pacotille insulta Jace en fusillant le mur d'où ils entendirent les cris du directeur

Toute la nuit Magnus se vengea en faisant l'amour à Alec sans que celui-ci ne remarque la vengeance de son amant, le lendemain le Veela se réveilla avec un sourire bienheureux malgré son bas du dos qui le lançait. Il s'occupa des triplés en les faisant boire leur biberon aidé de sa mère et d'Izzy, Magnus buvait son café en voyant le blond descendre avec Clary. Il lança un regard mi-narquois et mi-malicieux envers son beau-frère qui le fusilla du regard,

\- Bien dormi vous deux questionna Magnus malicieux

\- Pas trop mais ça va rétorqua Jace en lançant un regard meurtrier

\- Vous n'avez pas bien dormi Clary et toi sourit Izzy malicieusement

\- Non et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois il y a une autre raison que je te dirais plus tard déclara Jace en voyant que sa sœur allait parler

Il passa près du sorcier,

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je voulais vous prévenir mais j'avais la bouche pleine et on m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine nargua Magnus

Jace commença à se chicaner avec lui sous les yeux blasés de la famille, les garçons commencèrent à se mettre de la partie en jouant avec leurs magies sur Jace qui se lamenta.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la manipulation d'Underhill et la découverte d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : ravie que tu adore nos petite lapins mais tu ne vas pas trop aimer ce chapitre enfin ça dépendera ta réaction**

 **Maia 0067 : Il ne faut jamais provoquer Magnus sur ce terrain ou sinon il se vengera ce qui appris Jace pendant toute une nuit XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Magnus se réveilla en entendant l'un des triplés pleurer, il se leva après avoir rassuré Alec. Il alla voir et vit Ren entrain de couiner doucement, il le prit dans ses bras et le consola avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour lui faire boire un biberon d'eau. Il passa sa magie sur les gencives de son fils pour le soulager de sa douleur, il le ramena dans le berceau après qu'il se soit endormi. Il retourna se coucher près de son amant, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Alec se leva le lendemain en regardant Magnus endormi dans le lit, il l'embrassa sur la joue et prit son peignoir pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants, ceux-là dormaient toujours et le Veela sourit en les regardant dormir. Max avait la main sur le ventre de Ren et celui-ci avait un pied sur la tête de Max, Lana près d'eux sans avoir aucun membre de ses frères sur elle. Ren bougea et mit sa tête près de sa jumelle, le noiraud sourit et alla préparer leurs biberons à tous les trois. Il les prépara en même temps il caressait Président Miaou, il entendit un pleure dans la chambre. Le petit chat couru dans la chambre des triplés devant le regard d'Alec, celui-ci savait que le petit chat était très attaché aux enfants. Quand il arriva le petit chat léchait doucement les larmes de Ren, le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer et sourit devant le petit chat. Alec s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Bonjour mon petit chéri salua Alec en l'embrassant

Il changea la couche et lui fit prendre son bain avant de lui donner le biberon en vérifiant si ses autres enfants dormaient, Magnus se réveilla et entra dans la chambre des enfants. Il embrassa son fils et son mari,

\- Les autres dorment encore remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller pensa Alec en regardant l'horloge

A peine les mots franchis sa bouche que Lana commença à pleurer dans le berceau, Magnus se pencha et prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il vérifia sa couche et lui fit prendre son bain avant de lui donner son biberon, Ren qui avait fini de téter tendit sa mains vers sa sœur. Alec se rapprocha de sa fille pour l'embrasser, le petit garçon caressa la main de sa jumelle ce qui attira l'attention de celle-ci. Le couple sourit à ça, Alec déposa son fils pour prendre son autre fils qui geignait doucement dans le berceau. Il lui fit prendre son bain avant de lui donner son biberon à son tour, le téléphone de Magnus sonna. Il répondit à son téléphone avant de soupirer, il regarda son mari qui comprit qu'il avait un client à voir. Alec alla préparer le sac des triplés avant de se faire téléporter dans l'institut, Jace vint l'aider à porter les trois cosys. Ils les emmenèrent dans le bureau d'Alec, ils trouvèrent Maryse dans le bureau entrain de travailler sur les dossiers de son fils. Elle se leva en allant embrasser son aîné et commença à roucouler avec ses petits-enfants,

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là questionna Alec

\- Je viens tout juste d'arriver d'Idris répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Alec hocha la tête et regarda les dossiers que sa mère avait déjà fait en son absence, il sourit en regardant sa mère entrain de roucouler avec ses triplés,

\- Ils ont à combien de mois maintenant demanda Maryse en soufflant dans le cou de Ren

\- Ils ont six mois depuis deux semaines maintenant répondit Alec en entendant Ren rire des baisers de sa grand-mère

\- Je vois souffla Maryse en gloussant avec Ren

Son fils sourit et continua son travail, après un moment Alec leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge et vit que c'était l'heure pour le déjeuner de ses triplés. Il se leva pour aller faire le déjeuner,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Maryse

\- Je vais aller faire le repas des enfants répondit Alec en se levant

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais aller faire le repas de mes trésors proposa Maryse

\- D'accord vas-y mais je te préviens Ren et Max adorent s'en mettre partout sourit Alec

\- J'adore les enfants qui s'en mettent partout gloussa Maryse en prenant les cosys des enfants

Il rigola avant de la voir partir aves ses enfants, Jace et Izzy entrèrent à leurs tours dans son bureau.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ce soir proposa Izzy en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Qui veillera sur les enfants questionna Alec

\- Je crois que maman sera partante pour les surveiller en même temps l'autre malade qui te sert de moitié sera de la partie renchérit Jace

\- D'accord on va boire un coup ce soir soupira Alec en se laissant convaincre

\- Bon je vais aller aider maman à donner le repas aux triplés déclara Izzy en s'en allant

Son frère sourit et fronça les sourcils en regardant son parabataï qui restait dans le bureau,

\- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindres questionna Alec

\- Tes morveux de fils adorent me faire tourner en bourrique avec leurs magies alors je ne sais pas ce que sera avec une cuillère dans la main pâlit Jace

\- Jace souffla Ales amusé

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, ils se racontèrent des histoires de quand ils étaient gosses et rigolèrent. Alec sourit en regardant son parabataï,

\- D'ailleurs je voudrais te demander quelque chose lança Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais être avec moi à l'autel en tant que mon témoin proposa Alec

\- Alec, je serai honoré d'être avec toi pour ton grand jour répondit Jace

Ils se levèrent pour se serrer dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Izzy entra doucement et les vit enlacer ce qui la fit sourire. Arrivé le soir, Alec et le groupe se rendirent dans un bar pour se détendre. Le Veela avait demandé à sa mère si elle pouvait garder les triplés et elle était ravie de les garder, il attendait son mari qui avait accepté de venir boire un verre avec le groupe.

\- Dis donc est-ce que Magnus va venir demanda Simon

\- Il va venir ne t'en fait pas répondit Alec

\- Je pense qu'il doit être entrain de regarder si son maquillage est parfait avec ses vêtements se moqua Jace

\- Tu es loin du compte boucle d'or ricana Magnus en arrivant

Le Veela était ravi de voir son mari, celui-ci s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa pour le saluer. Jace et Magnus commencèrent à se disputer comme d'habitude sous les yeux blasés des autres, Izzy parlait avec Clary et Alec ainsi que Simon. Ils discutèrent ensemble après que le sorcier et le blond se soient arrêté de se chamailler, la soirée s'avançait dans l'amour et l'amitié quand un groupe de lycéen entra dans le bar. Clary et Simon les avaient reconnu ce que remarquèrent les autres,

\- Un problème demanda Jace en les regardant tous les deux

\- Disons qu'on les connaît décréta Clary en voyant la grimace de Simon

\- Je vois souffla Izzy

Ils ne firent pas attention au groupe, l'un des membres du groupe les vit et alerta les autres. Le chef sourit de joie malsaine en les voyants dans un coin, ils s'approchèrent d'eux au grand dam de Clary et de Simon.

\- Tiens, tiens ne sera pas Fray et son ami d'enfance Lewis alias Lewis le looser se moqua le chef en venant à leur table

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez demanda Simon irrité de les voir

\- Oh rien, je me demandais pourquoi votre absence prolongée au lycée et surtout comment un looser comme toi a pu mettre la main sur une beauté comme elle répondit le chef en voyant la main de Simon dans celle d'Izzy

\- C'est simple, il m'a séduit avec son attitude de looser sourit Izzy en caressant la joue de son petit ami

Alec sourit devant la réplique de sa sœur, le chef du groupe fut déconcerté par la réponse d'Isabelle.

\- Mais quand même beauté, tu ne veux pas être avec un mec comme moi. Je suis sûr que je serais mieux que ce ringard proposa le chef ce qui fit éclater de rire son groupe

\- Désolé mais je préfère rester avec mon ringard, et puis il sait me faire grimper au rideau alors que toi tu n'arrives pas à tenir deux secondes sans jouir aussitôt se moqua Izzy

Magnus gloussa alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire en se moquant du chef, Simon lança un regard d'amour vers sa petite amie. Le chef fusilla du regard Izzy qui lui lança un regard narquois, il jeta un coup d'œil pour critiquer quelqu'un d'autre quand il vit Magnus enlacer Alec. Il fit un regard de dégoût,

\- Non seulement je ne suis pas un looser mais au moins je ne traîne pas avec des tafioles cracha le chef de la bande

\- Comment tu nous as traités demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça murmura Magnus en le regardant

\- Quoi, le PD va se mettre à chialer où tu veux défendre ta petite femme ici présente se moqua le chef

\- T'es lourd, Brandon dégage d'ici cracha Clary en se levant

\- Oh la petite Fray défends ses petits copains homos riait le bande

Jace but son verre avant de lancer un regard noir à Brandon,

\- Si j'étais toi, je l'écouterais gentiment et je me casserais avec mes lèche-culs articula Jace

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit la blonde questionna Brandon

Alec s'énerva de plus en plus contre le chef, celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers le couple plus précisément envers Magnus.

\- Alors dans votre couple, je suppose que c'est la femme vue tout ton maquillage, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire enculer se moqua Brandon

L'archer n'en pouvant plus se leva et prit le col du lycéen pour lui foutre un coup de poing dans la figure, celui-ci tomba par terre. Il essuya le sang de ses lèvres,

\- Tu veux te battre le PD cracha le chef

\- Ouais, je te défends dire du mal de mon mec répondit Alec froidement

\- Alec appela Magnus sans bouger

Il regarda son mari qui lui hocha la tête pour lui donner l'autorisation, ils sortirent hors du bar. Jace et Alec firent craquer leurs poings en s'approchant des lycéens, le chef se jeta sur eux sans savoir qu'il avait devant lui des jeunes très expérimentés. Quand ils entendirent la sirène de flic venir dans leur direction, le chef les regarda avec haine.

\- On se retrouvera lança Brandon en s'allant

Les deux parabataï leur lancèrent un regard moqueur, ils regardèrent la voiture de flics et virent Luke descendre de la bagnole.

\- Papier jeune gens demanda Luke d'un ton neutre

\- Sérieusement Luke se moqua Magnus

\- J'ai toujours voulu dire ça avec vous rigola Luke en se tenant le ventre

Le flic ramena le groupe à l'institut, Maryse venait vers eux en leur intimant de faire moins de bruit.

\- Les enfants se sont endormis donc je pense que vous allez dormir ici proposa Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Le couple se dirigea dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, ils sourirent en voyant leurs enfants entrain de dormir dans leur berceau. Ils les contemplèrent un moment avant de s'endormir dans le lit, Magnus serra Alec dans le lit en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Underhill sortit de l'institut et se dirigea vers un bâtiment abandonné, comme hypnotisé il traça un pentagramme avec son sang. Le pentagramme s'illumina et fit jaillir Lilith qui sourit de joie d'être de retour sur terre, elle regarda Underhill qui restait sous son charme après l'avoir manipulé dans son sommeil. Elle sortit sa fiole de potion, elle lui caressa la joue doucement en lui donnant la potion.

\- Bois-le ordonna Lilith

Il but la potion avant d'écarquiller les yeux, il tomba par terre en se tenant la gorge. Ses runes s'effacèrent doucement au fur et à mesure des minutes. Il toussa avant de se relever doucement, ses yeux étaient tout noirs ce qui réjouit Lilith. Elle lui caressa les deux joues,

\- Maintenant tu vas être mon instrument de vengeance sourit Lilith

\- Je ferai tout pour vous ma reine répondit Underhill

\- Bien, très bien, maintenant va et ramène-moi l'un de leurs enfants pour que je puisse accomplir ma vengeance demanda Lilith

\- Tel est votre volonté ma reine répondit Underhill

Le lendemain Alec et Magnus étaient entrain de regardés toute la famille Lightwood roucouler avec les triplés, Maryse était entrain de faire des papouilles à Lana pendant que les jumeaux étaient dans les bras d'Izzy et de Jace. Clary jouait avec Ren en soufflant dans son cou ce qui le faisait rire, Jace jouait avec Max et Izzy.

\- Ils sont trop adorables s'extasia Izzy

\- Oh oui trop adorable n'est-ce pas ma chérie oh oui tu la fifille de sa mamie gloussa Maryse devant le sourire de Lana

Le directeur roula des yeux en voyant sa mère complètement gaga devant sa fille, Magnus riait moqueusement devant la scène.

\- Vous avez déjà préparé le mariage questionna Maryse en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Eh bien on le prépare et non Izzy tu ne vas pas le faire à notre place réfuta Alec en voyant que sa sœur allait parler

Elle souffla boudeuse, tous fit un sourire amusé devant la moue de la jeune femme. Max consola sa tante en lui faisant pousser des fleurs dans les cheveux,

\- Oh tu es trop chou remercia Izzy en tenant la couronne dans les cheveux

Il gloussa devant les baisers de sa tante, l'alarme de l'institut se mit à sonner ce qui fit les sursauter. Un homme aux teints basanés vint à leur rencontre dans la cuisine,

\- Il y a une attaque démoniaque dans l'institut alerta le chasseur

\- Très bien répondit Alec

Il se tourna vers sa mère qui hocha la tête, Magnus fit un portail dans leur appartement pour mettre les enfants à l'abri avec Maryse. Ils allèrent dans l'armurerie pour prendre leurs armes, Izzy se mit en tête pour chercher le démon grâce à son collier. Ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol de l'institut quand Jace fut repoussé contre le mur, Alec visa le démon qui les avait attaqués et tira sur lui. Isabelle et Clary vinrent l'aider. Le démon les envoya tous les trois contre le mur, il allait s'acharner sur Clary quand il reçut une boule de feu dans le dos et se retourna vers Magnus qui était venu leur donner un coup de main. Il chargea ses pouvoirs pour les lancer sur le démon qui reçut le coup sans broncher, le sorcier comprit que celui-ci nourrissait de sa magie. Alec se releva en voyant le démon allait s'attaquer à son mari, Jace sauta sur le démon et planta son épée dans son dos. Il s'accrocha à son épée quand le démon essaya de le faire tomber de son dos,

\- JE NE VAIS PAS TENIR LONGTEMPS prévint Jace

Alec serra les dents avant de se servir de ses pouvoirs de Veela, il se transforma et chargea des boules de feu et le jeta sur le démon qui explosa en jetant le blond contre le mur. Il souffla en reprenant son apparence normale, il se dirigea vers son parabataï pendant que Magnus s'occupait des filles.

\- Ça va Jace s'inquiéta Alec en traçant un irazte sur son frère

\- Ouais juste…pâlit Jace

Il vomit sur le côté ce qui fit grimacer le directeur, il essuya la bouche.

\- La prochaine fois fais-moi penser de ne pas faire de rodéo sur un démon grimaça Jace

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Magnus vérifia les blessures d'Alec malgré ses protestations,

\- C'est Jace qui est plus blessé que moi rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr que blondi est blessé parce que pour moi il est en pleine forme se moqua Magnus

\- Ça me touche que tu te soucies de moi, vraiment ça me touche rétorqua Jace

\- Mon souci pour toi est l'équivalence de ton amour pour les canards ce qui veut dire inexistante déclara Magnus en haussant les épaules

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans le passé pour que tu épouses un mec pareil Alec se lamenta Jace

\- Oh tu veux savoir pour pourquoi il m'a épousé nargua Magnus

Le blond se mit à râler sous les ricanements narquois de son beau-frère, alors que Alec et les filles les avaient déjà les laisser en plan pour aller dans la salle d'opération. Le directeur régla la situation avant de se diriger vers le loft avec sa famille et son mari, ils arrivèrent dans le loft et vit le carnage dans l'appartement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé s'inquiéta Alec

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants, il vit ses fils entrain de pleurer et sa mère par terre en sang. Magnus entra et soigna sa belle-mère,

\- Maman où est Lana et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé questionna Alec

\- Underhill…est… venue…ici…et…il…avait…les…yeux…noirs…comme…si…il…était…possédé…on…s'est…battus…avant…qu'il…m'assomme…et…emporte…Lana…avec…lui…je…suis…désolée…je n'ai…pas…pu…protéger…ma…petite…fille s'excusa Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien maman, l'important est que tu vas bien rassura Alec

Magnus l'emporta dans une chambre d'amis, Jace avait contacté l'institut pour attraper Underhill. Alec allait consoler ses fils qui pleuraient toujours, son mari entra dans la chambre et l'embrassa sur la tempe en le sentant inquiet.

\- On va la retrouver, je te le promets promis Magnus

Ils consolèrent leurs fils ensemble qui avaient senti la disparition de leur sœur, tout le monde obscur fut mis au courant de l'enlèvement de Lana et avait commencé les recherches de chacun de leur côté. La reine des fées avait envoyé ses troupes de recherches près de son royaume et dans le monde des terrestres, Raphaël avait commencé à fouiller dans les recoins reculés avec la meute de Luke. L'enclave avait mis une mise à prix sur Underhill dans chaque institut pour retrouver Lana, Alec avait demandé de l'aide au Vélane de son côté qui avait accepté de les aider en survolant leur pays. A Edom Lana était dans un berceau en bois était entrain de pleurer doucement, Lilith s'approcha d'elle.

\- Chut ma petite, tu es en sécurité ici. Je suis là je suis ta maman maintenant consola Lilith en voulant la prendre

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et mit une barrière de feu qui blessa Lilith, ses yeux étaient devenus des yeux de chat ce qui agaça Lilith.

\- Sale mioche insulta Lilith

\- Que faisons-nous ma reine questionna Underhill

\- Pour le moment retourne sur terre et assure-toi de faire payer les personnes qui ont tué mon fils répondit Lilith en le regardant

\- Bien ma reine acquiesça Underhill

Il s'en alla en laissant Lilith seule avec Lana, celle-ci la regarda avec dédain et la laissa seule. La petite fille abaissa sa barrière de feu, elle gémit doucement en sentant de l'énergie démoniaque dans l'air. Elle cligna des yeux avant de sourire, elle gigota ses bras en clignant des yeux. Sa magie se mit en action comme pour appelé une autre magie qu'elle avait senti, de l'autre côté Asmodée lisait un livre poussiéreux avant de le balancer dans un coin. Il se leva avant de sentir une magie l'attirer comme un aimant,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Asmodée en regardant ses mains

Il se concentra et envoya un fragment de sa magie vers l'autre magie, Lana ressentit la magie qu'elle avait sentie venir près d'elle. Elle éclata de rire et cligna des yeux en l'appelant de nouveau, Asmodée ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette drôle de magie l'appelait. Il se concentra,

\- Cette drôle de magie est chez Lilith, qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance encore cette vipère se demanda Asmodée

Magnus était inquiet au sujet de sa fille, Alec tourna sans cesse en rond inquiet pour Lana. Maryse s'était remise de ses blessures provoquées par le traître, Simon servait de liaison entre Raphaël et le groupe.

\- Alors des nouvelles de ce connard, questionna Alec

\- Pas encore mais Raphaël travaille toujours dessus répondit Simon

\- Merci Simon, j'ai peur pour ma fille s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va la retrouver rassura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il sanglota dans son cou doucement, Simon alla dans la chambre rejoindre sa petite amie en laissant le couple seul.

\- Ça va aller, on retrouvé Lana rassura Simon en embrassant sa petite amie

\- Je sais sourit Izzy faiblement

\- Elle est une dure à cuire comme sa tante en même temps c'est la fille de Magnus et d'Alec sourit Simon

Elle l'enlaça pour le remercier, ils contemplèrent les jumeaux qui c'étaient calmés entre-temps. Le vampire regarda les jumeaux d'un drôle air,

\- Dis Izzy tu n'as pas remarqué que les jumeaux s'étaient arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment remarqua Simon

\- Si mais c'est parce qu'ils sont fatigués déduit Izzy

\- Non mais d'après Magnus les triplés ne se sont jamais séparé des un et des autres, tu te souviens que Magnus nous avait raconté comment Ren avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour chercher Lana qui était dans les bras d'Alec pourtant et que Max s'était mis à pleurer en utilisant ses pouvoirs en se sentant seul dans le berceau ne ressentant pas la présence de son jumeau et sa sœur expliqua Simon

La jeune femme comprit la déduction de son petit ami, ils se dirigèrent vers le couple dans le salon.

\- Lana va bien lâcha Izzy

\- Qui l'a trouvé demanda Alec soulagé

\- Non je veux dire les jumeaux vont bien ce qui signifie que Lana va bien ajouta Simon

Le couple le regarda avec confusion, il leur expliqua sa déduction ce qui rassura le couple.

\- Oui mais ça ne nous dit pas où est Lana gronda Jace

\- Réfléchis Lana est en sécurité quelque part où elle sent un membre de sa famille parce que les triplés ne pleurent jamais quand ils sont avec tout le monde déduit Clary

\- Tu veux dire que Lana est avec un membre de la famille mais qui est-ce questionna Isabelle

Magnus réfléchit au propos de Clary, il écarquilla les yeux. Alec se tourna vers son mari en le sentant nerveux,

\- Lilith lâcha Magnus

\- Mais je croyais qu'on s'était débarrassé d'elle conclut Jace

\- Elle est la mère de tous les démons, je pense qu'elle a influencé Underhill pour se venger de la mort de Jonathan en enlevant Lana expliqua Magnus

\- Mais Lana n'est pas de son sang réfuta Simon

\- Non mais il y a quelqu'un à Edom qui est de son sang déduit Magnus en allant dans son atelier

Alec le suivit dans l'atelier, celui-ci s'affairait dans l'atelier en prenant certaines choses.

\- Si tu y vas, je viens déclara Alec

Il arrêta ses mouvements en regardant son mari, il le regarda s'avancer vers lui.

\- Lana n'est pas simplement ta fille mais elle est aussi la mienne, je l'ai porté en moi pendant neuf mois tu n'as pas le droit de refuser que je vienne avec toi à Edom commenta Alec

\- Nous aussi nous venons déclara Izzy ayant entendu la conversation

Magnus capitula devant la demande de tout le monde, ils essayèrent de trouver un moyen pour que tout le monde puisse partir à Edom. Robert qui était revenu entre-temps se proposa avec Maryse de garder les enfants en leur absence, ils se rendirent dans la salle d'opération pour chercher un moyen de partir à Edom quand Méliorn entra dans l'institut.

\- Je viens de la part de sa majesté, au sujet de votre quête en allant à Edom. Elle vous propose de faire un portail pour vous révéla Méliorn

\- Bien on accepte son aide répondit Alec

Ils se rendirent tous au royaume des fées, Alec fit la révérence des Vélane devant la reine.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier votre majesté remercia Alec

\- Si tu veux me remercier ramène cette enfant, elle représente l'espoir dans ce monde que tu as changé répondit la reine des fées en leur montrant un portail

Ils franchirent le portail après l'avoir promis de ramener Lana, celle-ci s'amusait à appeler Asmodée vers elle qui ne comprenait pas cet étrange appel de magie.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre avec Asmodée et l'enchaînement de Lilith.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre**

 **Nono 0109 : Je crois que tu vas ce chapitre XP**

 **Alec Barton: Allez ce chapitre va beaucoup te remonter le morale et oui Asmodée va rencontrer sa petite fille et je te laisse juger par toi-même**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Lana rigola dans le berceau ce qui agaçait fortement Lilith qui n'arrivait pas à toucher la petite fille pour la corrompre avec ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle soit totalement à elle, à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait du berceau Lana activait sa barrière de feu pour se protéger d'elle. Elle fut irritée par le comportement de la gamine avant de claquer des talons, la petite fille gigota dans le berceau en riant et babillait en se servant de ses pouvoirs pour attirer le pouvoir qu'elle avait senti. Asmodée de son côté était sceptique devant cette magie qui l'appelait sans cesse à chaque fois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette magie sans intérêt l'appelait. Sa magie était en continuelle en conflit avec lui pour répondre à cet appel, il essaya de penser à autre chose au lieu de cette magie qui l'appelait constamment. Sa magie vibrait en lui comme s'il connaissait cette drôle de magie, Lana riait toujours dans son berceau. Elle bailla avant de s'endormir, la reine des démons entra dans la salle et la vit endormis. Elle sourit et plaça sa main pour la prendre, sa barrière de feu s'activa ce qui la fit claquer de la langue. Elle jeta un regard de mépris à la petite fille avant de se retourner, elle sortit et contempla le ciel de feu de son royaume. Pendant ce temps Magnus et les autres étaient à arrivé à Edom, il chercha un moyen pour retrouver Lana.

\- Je vais essayer de la localiser avec mes pouvoirs décréta Magnus

\- Et si ton père reconnaît ta magie questionna Alec inquiet

\- Alors on y fera face parce que je ne veux pas que ma fille reste une minute de plus ici répondit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Le Veela hocha la tête et le laissa se concentrer à la recherche de leur fille, celle-ci se réveilla en baillant. Elle cligna des yeux en attirant la magie d'Asmodée vers elle, le prince des enfers était agacé par l'appel.

\- Je vais voir ce que trafique cette garce, et à qui est cette magie qui m'appelle sans cesse s'irrita Asmodée en se levant de son trône

Lana ressentait que la magie qu'elle appelait était en mouvement vers elle, elle babilla doucement. Lilith entra de nouveau et la regarda,

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu ne m'accepte pas comme ta mère demanda la reine des démons

La petite fille cligna des yeux et transforma les cheveux de Lilith en bleu électrique, elle gloussa devant sa bêtise. La démone s'enragea devant la farce de la petite fille, elle essaya de la toucher pour lui faire du mal quand sa barrière du feu l'empêcha en brûlant son bras. La gamine cligna des yeux et projeta la reine contre le mur, un démon entra dans la salle et vit la reine par terre.

\- Ma reine interpella le démon en l'aidant à se relever

\- Cette petite peste est très puissante pour son âge remarqua Lilith

\- Que comptez-vous faire d'elle questionna le démon

\- Malgré qu'elle soit une sale peste, elle va me servir comme arme ricana Lilith

\- D'ailleurs ma reine nous avons des visiteurs à Edom révéla le démon

\- Bien va les accueillir comme il se doit sourit Lilith perfide

Il s'inclina devant elle avant de partir, elle se tourna vers le bébé qui babillait dans son berceau en bois. Elle s'approcha quand elle sentit le pouvoir d'Asmodée venir à sa rencontre, elle siffla d'agacement. Elle tourna les talons en laissant Lana seule, elle réfléchit à un plan pour se débarrasser de l'importun pour ne pas qu'il découvre sa petite fille. Elle remit ses cheveux à la normale, et vint vers lui.

\- Asmodée, as-tu changé d'avis demanda Lilith d'un ton mièvre

\- Non, je voudrais savoir ce que tu trafiques comme ça pour qu'une magie m'appelle constamment depuis chez moi questionna Asmodée

La reine pesta contre la petite, celle-ci était entrain d'appeler la magie de son grand-père vers elle après avoir reconnu sa signature magique.

\- Alors tu m'expliques cracha Asmodée

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, tu te dois de faire des idées mon pauvre, je pense que le fait d'être confiné ici après des siècles t'a rendu sénile se moqua Lilith

\- Comme tu voudras mais à la minute où je découvre que tu as un lien avec cette affaire, je te jure que tu vas le regretter Lilith menaça Asmodée

\- Que vas-tu faire nargua Lilith

Il se retourna en lui tournant le dos, il jeta un regard glacial vers elle avant de partir. Elle souffla de soulagement de l'éloignement du prince, elle retourna dans la chambre de Lana et fut furieuse par ce qu'elle vit dans la chambre. La pièce était remplie de fleur de tous genres, Lana gigota ses mains en babillant. Elle s'avança et regarda la petite Vélane dans le berceau, elle jura que celle-ci lui lança un regard moqueur.

\- Evite de faire ce petit jeu avec moi ma petite, parce que crois-moi tu vas savoir qui je suis menaça Lilith furieux

Lana cligna des yeux et l'envoya de nouveau contre le mur, elle cligna des yeux en riant en transformant les vêtements de Lilith en bulle. Celle-ci siffla de rage et fit une boule de feu pour détruire Lana, elle la jeta sur elle. Celle-ci ria en tapant des mains, la boule de feu se transforma en bulle de savon. Elle serra les poings et refit une attaque, Lana cligna des yeux sur elle. Des lierres vinrent l'enchaîner ce qui fit stopper son attaque,

\- Sale mioche insulta Lilith

Elle éclata de rire devant l'énervement de Lilith, elle cligna à nouveau des yeux et transforma la mère des démons en clown. Elle cria de rage devant la farce de la petite fille, les lierres qui l'enchaînaient se brûlèrent sous son pouvoir qu'elle fit déferler. Elle fit une grosse boule de feu quand un démon vint la stopper,

\- Ma reine, les visiteurs sont des Shadowhunter et ils sont accompagnés du fils d'Asmodée révéla le démon en se retenant de rire devant l'habillement de clown de sa reine

\- Très bien, j'arrive pesta Lilith en fusillant le berceau du regard

Elle se tourna avant de tuer le démon, elle reprit son apparence normale et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour stopper l'avancement d'Alec et des autres. Lana babilla dans son berceau en bavant, elle tapa des mains en riant. Elle fronçant les sourcils et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour appeler Asmodée de nouveau, celui-ci fut une nouvelle fois contrarier de ressentir cette drôle de magie qui l'appelait. Il se leva de son trône à nouveau,

\- Je vais voir ce que cache cette salope fulmina Asmodée en sortant

De l'autre côté Magnus avait du mal à localiser la magie de sa fille parmi les magies démoniaques autour d'eux,

\- Je n'arrive pas à localiser sa signature magique fulmina Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va la retrouver rassura Alec

\- Je pense qu'on va tarder un peu avant de la retrouver parce que je crois que Lilith nous envoie le comité d'accueil remarqua Jace en voyant des démons venir vers eux

Ils commencèrent à se battre contre les démons qu'ils arrivaient, Magnus se servait de ses pouvoirs qui s'amenuisaient en sentant le pouvoir de son père le vider de ses forces. Alec grimaça de douleur en sentant les pouvoirs démoniaques de partout et ne pouvait pas de se servir de ses pouvoirs de Vélane, Jace et les filles les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Lilith regarda la scène de loin et sourit perfidement en regardant Clary se battre comme une lionne, elle se transforma dans une créature infernale avant de s'envoler vers elle. Elle récupéra la rousse en montant dans les airs pour la lâcher dans le vide, Magnus vint la sauver avec ses pouvoirs ce qui irrita la mère des démons. Elle se matérialisa en humaine, Alec la regarda avec haine.

\- Où est ma fille s'exclama Alec en piaillant

\- Ta fille m'appartient maintenant, elle est devenue ma fille décréta Lilith

\- Elle n'est pas ta fille mais la mienne, sale garce insulta Alec en se jetant sur elle

Elle se défendit contre le Veela qui se servait à moitié de ses pouvoirs, elle se moqua du chasseur.

\- Ta fille s'est laissé corrompre par l'énergie démoniaque qu'il y a ici, à présent elle est ma fille. Tu m'as enlevé mon fils alors je t'enlève ta fille ricana Lilith moqueusement

L'archer se battit contre avant de se faire propulser par terre par les pouvoirs de la reine des démons, le sorcier vit son mari par terre blessé par la démone.

\- ALEXANDER cria Magnus en repoussant Lilith

Elle recula de quelques mètres, il vint près de son amant et l'aida à se relever. Jace et les filles vinrent les rejoindre après avoir vaincu les démons,

\- RENDS-NOUS NOTRE FILLE fulmina Magnus dans la magie devenait rouge cramoisi

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me recevoir, certes tu es le fils d'Asmodée mais tu n'es rien comparée à moi nargua Lilith

L'asiatique se tourna vers son mari et effleura ses lèvres doucement avant de le relâcher doucement. Il lança un regard significatif vers Jace qui comprit et vint soutenir son frère, il recula assez loin d'eux et ferma les yeux pour révéler ses yeux de chat.

\- Magnus appela Alec confus

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas que tu voies cette partie de moi que je t'ai caché s'excusa Magnus

Il se tourna vers Lilith qui le regardait avec perfidie, elle fit un sourire sadique.

\- Tu vas utiliser ta partie démoniaque, que c'est mignon se moqua Lilith en essuyant une larme imaginaire

\- Protégé ma famille est bien plus importante que la promesse que je me suis fait de ne pas utiliser cette magie avoua Magnus en laissant couler sa magie démoniaque

Alec vit la magie de son mari changer pour être plus sombre et plus maléfique, il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentait par son lien l'énergie démoniaque se propager dans son amant, il ressentit la luxure se couler en lui. Jace grimaça devant le désir brûlant de son parabataï,

\- Merde Alec, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à vous envoyer en l'air on est en plein combat avec une reine pas commode alors remballe tes hormones s'il te plait répliqua Jace

\- Magnus, son pouvoir démoniaque gémit Alec en sueur

Le blond comprit la situation, Magnus fit un sourire sadique envers la reine des démons. Il leva la main comme s'il lui tendait la main, ses yeux de chat brillaient de plus en plus sous l'effet de sa partie démoniaque. Il lança une boule de feu rouge profond sur elle et elle riposta, ils échangèrent des attaques magiques. Les autres assistaient avec stupeur à la scène, Alec avait dû mal résister au désir brûlant qui coulait dans ses veines par la magie démoniaque de son mari. Si le poison de Vélane d'Alec servait d'aphrodisiaque pour Magnus sa allait de même pour la magie démoniaque de Magnus qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée pour Alec, celui-ci était en nage tellement il était en sueur par la chaleur de son corps. Magnus repoussa l'attaque de Lilith avant de se mettre à rire sadiquement, il disparut devant elle avant de lui assener un coup de pied dans le dos ce qui projeta au sol pour la traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se releva en découvrant son visage égratigner par les pierres avec lesquelles elle s'était frotté, le sorcier la regarda avec un profond dégoût.

\- Ce que t'es moche, et dire que tu es la mère des sorciers. Mon œil, même un démon de bas étage est plus beau que toi se moqua Magnus

\- Tais-toi cracha Lilith en s'élançant vers lui

Clary regarda le sorcier qu'il avait vu grandir agir de façons démoniaques, elle eut peur un moment de lui. Izzy mit la main sur son épaule en lui faisant un sourire rassurant ce qui la calma doucement, elles regardèrent le combat en espérant que Magnus puisse faire parler Lilith pour qu'elle puisse dire où était Lana. Pendant ce temps un démon se faufila dans la chambre de Lana, il s'approcha du berceau. Il l'observa le bébé qui jouait dans son berceau,

\- Dommage que je dois te tuer, je parie que tu serais devenu une belle jeune femme sourit le démon avec perversité

Elle le regarda en riant, il mit sa main au-dessus d'elle pour la trancher quand il se fit projeter contre le mur. Une barrière de feu entoura Lana qui cligna des yeux, le démon se consuma dans un feu. Asmodée arriva dans la chambre et vit le démon entrain d'hurler de douleur dans un feu avant de se transformer en cendres, il observa la scène sans réel intérêt, il entendit des babillages provenir du berceau et s'approcha de celui-ci. Il découvrit Lana dans le berceau,

\- Un bébé remarqua Asmodée

Il balança la tête et se retourna pour partir quand il sentit cette étrange magie qui l'appelait provenir de l'enfant, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Lana regarda le nouveau venu, elle ria quand elle sentit la magie similaire à son père. Elle tendit les bras vers lui ce qui le laissa réticent,

\- Qui es-tu pour que tu ne me craignes pas moi un prince des enfers questionna Asmodée en révélant ses yeux de chat

La petite fille rigola encore plus devant les yeux de chat d'Asmodée, celui-ci tendit la main et fit léviter la petite fille devant lui. Il la regarda en la mettant à hauteur de ses yeux, Lana ria avant de poser ses petites mains potelées sur les joues creuses d'Asmodée. Celui-ci s'étonna du geste de l'enfant, il la prit dans ses bras en la regardant. Elle babilla dans ses bras avant de lui faire montrer ses yeux de chat ce qui le surpris,

\- Impossible surpris Asmodée

Il réfléchit à toute allure sur l'âge de la petite fille, celle-ci cligna des yeux en changeant le fil barbelé sur sa tête en couronne de fleurs. Il capta le résidu de magie de la petite fille qui ressemblait à celui de Magnus et la sienne, il comprit vite en regardant Lana qui babillait dans ses bras. Il la souleva dans ses bras,

\- Alors comme ça tu es ma petite fille, pour un enfant de cet âge tu es très puissante sourit Asmodée de fierté

Elle lui sourit en bavant sur son costume, elle posa ses mains à nouveau sur ses joues ce qui le fit sourire. Magnus envoya Lilith assez loin avec sa magie, il ricana sadiquement en voyant la jeune femme essayer de le contrer. Alec regarda son mari perdre le contrôle de sa magie démoniaque,

\- MAGNUS cria Alec

Le sorcier regarda son mari qui l'appelait pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs démoniaques, il ferma les yeux en reprenant le contrôle de sa partie démoniaque. Lilith en profita pour se transformer en créature infernale pour foncer sur le sorcier, des chaînes vinrent entraver ses mouvements et la plaquèrent au sol. Elle reprit forme humaine et regarda la personne qui l'entravait avec ses chaînes,

\- QUI AS OSEZ cria Lilith enragée

\- C'est moi qui est fait ça répondit une voix froidement

Tous regardèrent la personne qui venait d'arriver, Magnus frémit de peur en le voyant. Il déglutit et recula d'un pas ce qui remarqua Alec qui ressentit la peur chez son mari,

\- C'est lui comprit Alec

Il hocha la tête en voyant Asmodée les bras croisés devant Lilith enchaîné par terre, celle-ci était furieuse de voir le prince des enfers présent.

\- Asmodée, que viens-tu faire ici alors que tu as décidé de ne pas t'en mêler s'exclama Lilith

\- Tu faisais trop bruit et ça m'empêchait de me concentrer pour lire répondit Asmodée en se récurant les oreilles

La mère des démons cria de rage, Asmodée fit un geste de la main et l'expédia contre un mur où des chaînes se resserrèrent sur elle.

\- Tu vas rester sagement sur ce mur pendant quelques siècles comme Azazel ricana Asmodée

\- Non cria Lilith

Ses mains se transformèrent en branche comme chaque membre de son corps, elle cria de douleurs avant de se stopper en se figeant comme un arbre sec contre le mur avec des chaînes autour d'elle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il appréciait le silence, il se tourna vers le groupe qui était blessé. Il s'avança vers eux, Magnus fit face à son père après des siècles lors de leurs dernières confrontations.

\- Bonjour mon fils salua Asmodée avec un sourire moqueur

\- Bonjour père, je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi décréta Magnus

\- Je suppose que tu es venue la récupérer déduit Asmodée en écartant le pan de sa veste pour découvrir Lana endormi dans ses bras

\- LANA cria Alec en voyant sa fille

Il fit léviter la petite fille endormie dans les bras de son fils, le couple se réjouit de revoir leur fille. Celle-ci se réveilla et sourit comme si de rien n'était, Alec embrassa son enfant de partout qui gloussa sous les baisers de ses parents. Jace et Simon ainsi que les filles s'approchèrent du couple pour prendre la petite fille dans leurs bras et l'embrasser aussi, Asmodée fit un sourire goguenard, il ouvrit un portail pour eux.

\- Ce portail vous ramènera chez vous, fichez-moi le camp d'ici ordonna Asmodée en se retournant pour partir

\- Attends, dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait gratuitement répliqua Magnus

Il regarda son fils par-dessus son épaule,

\- Dis-moi ton prix demanda Magnus

\- J'ai déjà eu mon paiement rassures-toi maintenant partez d'ici répondit Asmodée

Tous hochèrent la tête et se rendirent vers le portail, avant de partir Lana cria en regardant Asmodée. Celui-ci se tourna à demi vers sa petite-fille, elle lui fit un sourire en babillant. Magnus et Alec les regardèrent tous les deux, le prince des enfers leur tourna le dos. Ils passèrent le portail qui se referma aussitôt, l'ange déchu fouilla dans sa veste et ressortit une mèche de cheveux noirs avec une teinte argentée. Il la contempla avec un sourire qui pour la première fois depuis des millénaires était sincère. Il regarda le ciel en feu,

\- Les enfants sont des anges du paradis hein sourit Asmodée avant de ranger la mèche de cheveux dans sa poche

Tous arrivèrent dans le royaume des fées, la reine vint les accueillir et fut ravie qu'ils aient réussi leur mission. Le couple regarda leur fille qui gloussa dans leurs bras, ils remercièrent la reine et rentrèrent à l'institut. Maryse veillait sur ses petits-fils ayant peur pour ses enfants qui étaient partis à Edom secourir Lana, elle souffla doucement avant de remarquer que Ren s'était réveillé. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de sourire, elle cligna des yeux devant sa réaction. Un chasseur vint la prévenir qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle prit les jumeaux et les rapporta dans la salle des opérations pour voir ses enfants sains et saufs avec sa petite-fille. Le couple laissa Maryse prendre Lana qui riait aux éclats devant les bisous de sa grand-mère, les jumeaux babillèrent avant de servir de leur magie pour se connecter avec leur jumelle. Magnus sourit en sentant leur magie, ils racontèrent ce qui s'était passé à Edom.

\- Il a vraiment dit ça questionna Maryse

\- Oui, ce qui m'a étonné d'habitude il aime me proposer de rester avec lui pendant un moment pour soi-disant passer du temps ensemble mais là il a fait un portail pour qu'on puisse rentrer confirma Magnus en regardant ses enfants

\- C'est vraiment bizarre s'étonna Robert

\- Enfin tout ça c'est derrière nous, Lana est de retour n'est-ce pas ma petite puce roucoula Jace

Elle babilla en riant devant le roucoulement de son oncle, Alec sourit devant les rires de sa fille.

\- Des nouvelles d'Underhill questionna Alec en se tournant vers son père

\- On l'arrêter et en ce moment il est à la cité des os répondit Robert

Il hocha la tête, plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux Magnus mit le berceau des triplés dans leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent veiller sur eux. Le sorcier contemplait ses enfants dans leur berceau en particulier sa fille, des bras vinrent l'enserrer au niveau de la taille.

\- Tout le monde est soulagé de revoir Lana avec nous déclara Alec en posant son front sur le dos de son mari

\- Je sais, Raphaël m'a téléphoné pour savoir comment elle allait glissa Magnus en lui prenant les mains

Alec massa les épaules tendues de son compagnon, il le sentit inquiet et déconcerté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je pense à mon père, je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a reçu comme paiement se demanda Magnus

\- Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelques choses entre notre fille et lui questionna Alec

\- J'en ai l'impression renchérie Magnus

\- Qui s'est ce qui s'est passé entre eux les deux ? Mais l'importance est qu'elle soit avec nous rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Il sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, il l'emmena sur le lit et claqua des doigts pour le mettre à nu. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en mordillant la peau tout en faisant des suçons, il descendit et lécha ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir. Il descendit encore plus pour prendre son membre érigé en bouche, il le prépara en même temps ce qui le fit crier. Il relâcha son membre pour l'embrasser sans arrêter de coulisser ses doigts,

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça gémit Alec en bougeant ses hanches sur ses doigts

\- Non, tu aimes quand je fais ça ricana Magnus

Alec s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant qui en profitait pour taquiner son téton,

\- Viens en moi gémit Alec en écartant les jambes

Il retira ses doigts et claqua des doigts pour se lubrifier avant de le pénétrer sec, ils gémirent de satisfaction et de plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Alec bougea ses hanches en même temps que lui. Il le fit basculer sur le lit avant de bouger ses hanches en le surplombant, Magnus le tenait par la hanche en lui donnant des coups de reins. Ils sentirent la jouissance monter en eux, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir tout en étendant ses ailes derrière lui. Magnus fit étinceler ses doigts avec ses pouvoirs, il s'effondra sur lui en soupirant d'aise.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tête

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur le torse humide

Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en se blottissant contre la chaleur de son mari quand il ne rencontra que la place tiède. Il se leva et regarda le berceau vide de ses enfants, il sourit et se leva en prenant une paire de jogging. Il les rejoignit dans la cuisine, Magnus les faisait boire leur biberon pendant qu'il préparait leur repas.

\- Bonjour mon ange salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon démon sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Il l'embrasa les triplés, Magnus continua à leur parler en indonésien.

\- Nos enfants deviendront trilingues à force sourit Alec

\- Ouais, déjà que le peroxyder qui te sert de frère essaye d'apprendre à nos enfants les armes de Shadowhunter soupira Magnus

Il ria devant le soupir dépité de son mari, Ren ria à la notion de son parrain alors que Max sourit avec Lana. Ils se rendirent à l'institut Maryse vint voler sa petite fille alors que Robert prit Max dans ses bras et enfin Izzy avec Ren, chacun roucoula devant les triplés qui adoraient avoir l'attention sur eux. Jace et Clary vinrent les accueillir en sortant de la salle d'entraînement,

\- Vous sortez de vous entraîner questionna Alec en les voyant en sueur

\- Ouais répondit Jace

\- Je suppose au corps-à-corps nargua Magnus d'un ton malicieux

\- Ouais comme Alec et toi quand on sort s'entraîner tous les deux, Alec disparaît avec toi pour soi-disant un entraînement particulier se moqua Jace

\- Ah ça Barbie c'est un fait atténuant entre le bas de jogging qui descendait un peu trop bas en dévoilant sa ceinture d'apollon avec son torse plein de sueur dont l'une des gouttes descendait indécente sur lui ça m'avait carrément enflammé sourit Magnus en faisant rougir

\- Pour l'enflammer tu l'enflammes rigola Izzy en berçant Ren

Alec rougit violemment et pinça le bras de sa sœur qui cria de douleur en rigolant, tous rigolèrent dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pesez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage reporté et une punition surprenant. Bisous glacées.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu c'est vrai que Magnus était badass en mode démoniaque et que Lana s'amusait comme une folle en usant son pouvoir contre Lilith**

 **Maia 0067: Un peu de retour à la normale mais pas trop encore d'autre souci va avoir lieu pour nos héros XD**

 **Alec Barton : Pour le moment tu vas me detester pour ce mariage mais je te promets de faire intervenir Asmodée pour qu'il voit les jumeaux, et peut-être aussi Lana.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Magnus regarda ses enfants jouer dans leur parc pendant qu'Alec prenait sa douche en sortant d'une mission, Ren regarda Max qui faisait apparaître des bulles de savon ce qui le faisaient rire alors que Lana regarda la bulle avec curiosité. Alec sortit de la salle de bain en essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette, il sourit devant l'apparition de la bulle. Il s'assit près de son mari, il le regarda en souriant en observant leurs enfants. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Underhill avait enlevé Lana pour Lilith et aussi qu'Alec et Magnus ainsi que les autres étaient parti la récupérer à Edom, tout allait pour le mieux dans le monde obscur Underhill fut arrêter et jugé ainsi que condamner à la cité des os mais sa peine fut réduite parce qu'il avait été manipulé par un démon supérieur. Magnus se tourna vers Alec et l'embrassa tendrement, ils entendirent leurs enfants rirent et se retournent pour les regarder.

\- J'ai hâte qu'ont soient à notre mariage souhaita Alec

\- Moi aussi, je veux te dire oui encore une fois sourit Magnus

Il plaça sa tête contre son épaule, après un moment ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Alec prépara les enfants pour les emmener à l'institut car Magnus devait aller voir ses clients toute la journée, à peine arrivé que sa fratrie vint lui voler ses enfants pour partir avec eux ce qui était loin de leur déplaire. Il alla en profiter pour mettre à jour ses dossiers pour l'enclave et classer les rapports, il lisait un rapport sur un incident dans la meute de Luke quand il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était l'heure du repas des triplés. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas quand Izzy déboula avec Lana dans les bras, sa sœur avait les joues rouges avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il roula des yeux en comprenant que ses fils avaient joué de leurs pouvoirs,

\- C'est quoi cette fois-ci demanda Alec en mixant des légumes

\- Cheveux verts avec des orchidées rouges riait Izzy

Il balança la tête et acheva de préparer le repas de ses enfants, Jace entra avec des cheveux verts avec des champignons avec Ren dans les bras. Clary avait Max,

\- Sale morveux bourgeonna Jace

Celui-ci lui lança un regard malicieux alors que son jumeau arborait un regard narquois, Alec sourit et les plaça dans leur chaise bébé. Les filles fondirent devant leurs bouilles pleines de purée,

\- Izzy, tu veux essayer proposa Alec en lui donnant la cuillère

\- Bien sûr accepta Izzy

Elle les nourrit en roucoulant, Jace sourit devant leurs visages avant de grimacer quand Max envoya de la purée sur sa tête. Il tira une tronche de plusieurs mètres,

\- Je vous déteste bande de morveux articula Jace

Lana cria vers Jace en lui faisant un sourire plein de purée, celui-ci craqua devant la bouille de sa nièce. Il lui fit un gros bisou bruyant sur la joue ce qui fit glousser la petite fille, elle riait devant les bisous, ses jumeaux furent jaloux et attirèrent l'attention sur eux en souriant vers les filles qui firent de même en les embrassant.

\- Eh bien que se passe-t-il ici questionna Maryse en entrant dans la cuisine

\- Maman salua Jace en allant l'embrassant

Izzy vint serrer sa mère dans ses bras, Maryse s'approcha de ses petits-enfants et les embrassa ce qui les fit rire. Elle sourit en voyant leur bouche pleine de purée, elle les essuya en goûtant leur nourriture.

\- J'ai toujours adoré de voir les enfants avec leur petite bouche plein de purée, ça me donne envie de les croquer gloussa Maryse

Les garçons riaient et tendirent leurs bras vers Maryse qui gloussa devant eux, elles les prient tant bien que mal dans ses bras en les embrassant chacun sur le front. Lana préféra aller dans les bras de Jace qui était fier comme un paon, Alec alla prendre une serviette pour essuyer la bouche et les mains de ses enfants.

\- Allez c'est l'heure de la sieste mes amours déclara Alec

Ils babillaient ce qui fit rire leur père, Maryse se proposa d'aller les faire dormir le temps qu'Alec prennes son déjeuner. Il sourit devant l'air gaga de sa mère, il prépara un sandwich pour lui avant d'aller dans son bureau pour travailler. Il lisait un rapport pour l'enclave tout en mangeant son sandwich, sa mère entra dans le bureau.

\- Ils se sont endormis comme des petits anges, sourit Maryse

\- Alors quoi de neuf à Idris demanda Alec

\- Tout va pour le mieux là-bas, ils sont entrain de faire une nouvelle loi au sujet de votre mariage répondit Maryse en s'installant dans le canapé

\- Je vois, d'ailleurs tout le monde à hâte d'être à notre mariage à Magnus et moi sourit Alec en pensant à son amant

Maryse lui fit un sourire maternel, Isabelle entra dans le bureau en prévenant Alec d'une mission. Il donna le feu vert à sa sœur sur la mission quand sa mère lui proposa d'aller avec eux pendant qu'elle s'occupait des triplés et son travail, il remercia sa mère avant de rejoindre son frère et sa sœur ainsi que Clary et Simon. Ils suivirent la piste d'un démon,

\- Dit on ne s'est pas perdu questionna Simon ayant l'impression d'avoir emprunté le même chemin

\- Non, c'est la bonne route et nous venons de le prendre répondit Alec agacé par le vampire

Malgré qu'ils se connaissent et que Simon sorte avec Isabelle, leurs relations n'avaient pas avancé d'un poil quoiqu'Alec le tolère juste pour le bonheur de sa sœur. Ils passèrent dans le même endroit,

\- Il n'était pas là ce rat remarqua Jace en regardant un cadavre de rat

\- Je ne pense pas réfuta Izzy

Ils marchèrent quand ils entendirent un grognement venir de partout, ils se mirent à dos quand un démon sortit de l'obscurité pour attaquer Clary. Jace la poussa sur le côté pour se battre avec le démon, elle se releva et vint l'aider. Alec visa le démon avec ses flèches et tira pour aider son parabataï, Simon attaqua le démon sur le front en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique. Izzy utilisa son fouet pour l'électrocuter, le Veela visa le démon quand il remarqua un mouvement derrière sa sœur, il tira pour voir un démon Junk réduit en cendres. Il tira son épée de son étui avant d'aider son parabataï, le démon jeta le blond contre le mur. Le vampire vint à ses côtés pour l'aider, ils continuèrent de s'acharner sur le démon dont les membres repoussaient à chaque fois. Clary se bloqua et entra en transe, elle prit sa stèle et grava une rune qui détruit le démon en une seule fois. Alec soupira de soulagement, il alla près de son parabataï dont Izzy était entrain de soigner.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à l'institut parce qu'il a été empoisonné remarqua Isabelle en voyant les stries noires sur le torse de Jace

Il l'aida à relever leur frère et se dirigea vers l'institut, il envoya un message de feu à son mari pour venir à l'infirmerie pour soigner Jace. Celui-ci arriva très vite, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et commença à soigner le blond qui souffrait à cause du poison. Il le soigna, Jace se réveilla en grimaçant. Alec l'aida à se redresser,

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Jace

\- Tu as été empoisonné par le venin de ce démon et Magnus t'a soigné expliqua Alec

Il regarda le sorcier qui regardait sa manucure, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que tu allais me laisser mourir demanda Jace

\- Si je te laisse crever, qui mes fils et moi allons nous emmerder nargua Magnus

\- J'étais sur que tu allais pondre une vanne espèce de sorcier excentrique répliqua Jace

Ils commencèrent à se chicaner comme des chiffonniers, Izzy entra dans la pièce et les vit entrain de se disputer.

\- Ça se voit que Jace est en plein forme pour qu'il se chicane avec Magnus remarqua Izzy

\- Comme tu vois soupira Alec las de voir les deux hommes se disputer comme des gamins

Ils regardèrent le blond et le sorcier entrain de se lancer des piques, Maryse entra dans la pièce avec Lana dans les bras. Elle avait la tête posée dans le cou de sa grand-mère, elle suçait son pouce doucement.

\- Ma petite chérie s'est réveillé gloussa Alec en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Elle bailla dans les bras de son père et enfouis sa tête dans son cou en frottant ses yeux avec ses mains, tous sourirent attendris devant la scène.

\- Les garçons dorment encore questionna Magnus

\- Oui en plus ils sont trop mignons dans la manière qu'ils dorment, Ren avait la main sur le ventre de Max et celui-ci a sa main sur la jambe de Ren. Et Lana était entre eux comme si elle était protégée par ses frères raconta Maryse

Le couple sourit devant l'histoire de Maryse en sachant que depuis l'enlèvement de Lana par Lilith, Ren et Max étaient devenu inconsciemment très protecteurs envers leur jumelle. Lana tenait le t-shirt d'Alec avant de regarder son autre père, elle tendit ses bras vers lui. Magnus vint près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment, Alec sourit avant de sortir de la pièce pour vérifier ses enfants dans son ancienne chambre. Il vit Ren assis dans le berceau entrain d'essayer de réveiller son jumeau, celui-ci gémit doucement avant de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il grommela dans le berceau, Alec entra et sourit devant ses fils. Ren riait devant son père, Max se frotta les yeux en gémissant. Il les prit dans ses bras en les embrassant avant de partir vers l'infirmerie, tous sourirent devant les jumeaux. Ren tétait sa sucette alors que Max terminait sa sieste dans le cou du directeur. Maryse vint embrasser Ren qui gloussait devant ses baisers,

\- Oh ce que tu es bon garçon à sa mamie gloussa Maryse

\- Il n'est pas un bon garçon du tout parce que ce petit bonhomme était entrain de réveiller son frère gronda Alec faussement en regardant son fils cadet

\- Oh Alec, arrête de gronder ce petit chéri gronda Maryse

Son fils roula des yeux en frottant le dos de son fils aîné, Lana était dans les bras de Jace sur le lit et babillait entre ses jambes.

\- En tout cas notre petite puce ici présente est très sage sourit Jace

Tous sourient devant le rire de Lana, quelques jours plus tard Alec et les autres se rendirent à Idris pour une réunion que tous voulaient mettre au point avec eux. Le couple avait demandé à Catarina de surveiller les triplés, celle-ci était ravie de les garder en attendant que la réunion avec les membres de l'enclave se finit. La sorcière sera aidée de Raphaël qui était enchanté de faire du baby-sitting pour sa fratrie, les triplés seraient chez Catarina pour plus de sécurité même s'ils savaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour se défendre. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion et constatèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la salle, seuls Luke et Jocelyn étaient présents. La mère de Clary regardait son compagnon d'un drôle d'air, malgré qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et s'étaient fiancés au grand plaisir de Clary ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider pour une date. Ils s'installèrent sur leur chaise,

\- Bien le conseil peut commencer déclara Jia en se mettant debout

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on est convoqué demanda Jace

\- Vous êtes ici par rapport au fait que vous étiez sur le point de vous en prendre à un groupe de terrestre révéla Imogène en lançant un regard sévère à son petit-fils

Ils grimacèrent avant de se tourner comme un seul homme vers Luke qui nia de la tête de les avoir dénoncés,

\- Qui vous a rapporté ses faits questionna Isabelle en se levant

\- Un chasseur qui était en service répondit un autre membre du conseil

\- Mais nous avons été attaqué en premier défendit Alec

\- Malgré ça, nous avons décidé de vous punir pour cette attaque déclara Imogène en souriant amusée

Jace regarda sa grand-mère en train de sourire ce qui le stressa, Alec et Izzy regardèrent leur père qui était assis parmi les membres qui leur sourit pareil.

\- Quelle est notre punition questionna Alec inquiet

\- Vous allez dans une école de terrestre communément appelé Lycée pour apprendre à respecter les terrestres déclara Jia

\- QUOI s'écrièrent tous

\- Oui, exactement mais rassurez-vous, vous n'y serez que 6 mois dans ce lycée. Bien sûr le poste de directeur sera temporairement remis à Lydia Brandwell décréta Imogène

\- Je comprends cette punition mais je vous rappelle que j'ai des enfants rappela Alec

\- On le comprend mais vos parents sont disposés à les surveiller répondit Jia

Tous soupirèrent dépité, Magnus qui n'avait rien dit jusque là leva la main.

\- Excusez-moi, comme mon mari Alexander ici présent est puni par l'enclave est-ce que moi aussi je dois y aller avec lui questionna Magnus avec un sourire narquois

\- C'est comme vous voulez mais votre futur mariage sera reporté d'un mois déclara Jia

Le couple eut la mâchoire décrochée devant la déclaration de Jia, la réunion s'est écourtée. La fratrie débarqua au manoir furieux, Robert avait Ren dans les bras. Celui-ci était parti récupérer les triplés

\- Chéri regarde tes parents avec tes oncles et tes tantes qui veulent tuer ton papy alors empêche-les de tuer ton papy mon chéri gloussa Robert

\- Papa dépose doucement Ren et viens nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on te tue lentement demanda Izzy

\- Je vais garder Ren pendant que je vais vous parler riait Robert nerveusement

Ils s'installèrent le canapé, Robert leur expliqua la décision de l'enclave au sujet de leur punition après leur altercation avec les lycéens. Alec soupira en se massant la tempe,

\- Et ce sera quand la soi-disant rentrée qu'on fera dans cette école questionna Alec

Il allait répondre quand Maryse entra dans la pièce avec Lana et Max dans les bras, il eut une idée.

\- Chérie, c'est quand leur rentrée demanda Robert en trouvant une parade pour s'éviter la mort

\- Je crois me souvenir que c'est une semaine juste après le mariage de Jocelyn et de Luke répondit Maryse

Les cinq eurent la mâchoire décrochée devant la réponse de Maryse, Magnus était entrain de bouder dans son coin depuis l'annonce du report de leur mariage.

\- Pour ma part je suis offusqué que dis-je irriter d'apprendre cette nouvelle s'offusqua Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui es irrité par cette nouvelle renchérit Jace

\- Non mais pas pour aller à l'école je m'en fiche royalement mais c'est le report de mon mariage avec Alexander que je conteste, j'avais fait tous une programmation pour notre seconde lune de miel et que dire des nombreuses choses que j'avais prévu de faire expliqua Magnus

\- Alors tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est coucher non stop avec mon frère pendant votre seconde lune de miel qui as été reporté conclu Jace

\- Ouais parce que je me fiche de cette école car je peux toujours le coincer dans une classe et le retenir ricana Magnus

\- T'es obsédé ma parole s'exclama Jace

Les deux se mirent à se chicaner devant les yeux blasés de tous à part Alec qui était trop occupé à refaire descendre le sang de ses joues, Izzy éclata de rire devant les chamailleries de Jace et de Magnus. Ils rigolèrent ensemble même les triplés qui ne comprenaient pas la situation, le couple rentra à New-York dans leur loft. Magnus s'était enfermé dans son atelier pour bouder, Alec soupira longuement en le sentant irrité contre la décision de l'enclave. Il mit les triplés dans leur chambre parce que ils s'étaient endormi, il entra dans l'atelier de son amant. Il le vit de dos entrain de préparer une potion en regardant son grimoire, il s'approcha et l'encercla par-derrière et commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque. Il soupira d'aise ce qui le calma doucement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en posant la tête dans le creux de son dos

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en se retournant

Il lui caressant la joue avant de l'embrasser, il le coinça contre son bureau avant de lui faire l'amour. Alec était blotti contre lui dans le lit,

\- Tu sais que je me fiche que notre mariage soit reporté ou non vu que nous sommes déjà mariés et ça pour moi ça compte confessa Alec en le regardant

\- Je le sais mais j'avais fait plusieurs programmes pour nous cinq, j'avais envie de vous emmener les triplés et toi dans mon pays natal expliqua Magnus

Alec fut touché de savoir que son amant voulait les emmener dans son pays où il était né, il savait que l'Indonésie était une source de souffrance car c'est dans ce pays que sa mère s'était suicidé et que son beau-père avait tenté de le tuer en lui disant des méchancetés. Après ça il fut recueilli par son père qui était un prince des enfers, le Veela lui caressa la joue doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Il le fit basculer sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour à nouveau, trois jours plus tard ils se rendirent à la ferme de Luke pour assister au mariage de celui-ci avec Jocelyn. Alec était habillé dans un costume blanc avec des lisières d'or comme le voulait la tradition de son peuple, Magnus était habillé normalement ce qui ne choqua pas personne étant habitué à lui. Les triplés avaient fait craquer plus d'une dans leurs vêtements Ren souriait aux invitées féminines avec Max et Lana faisait de même avec les hommes avant que Magnus la prenne dans ses bras en menaçant quiconque s'approcherait de sa fille chérie se verrait transformer en rat et donner à Président Miaou, Alec avait roulé des yeux devant la protection excessive de son mari en plus soutenu par Raphaël et Jace en plus de Robert qui formait une garde rapproché envers Lana qui était dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Personne ne s'approche de ma petite princesse, j'ai dis personne articula Magnus en fusillant du regard des garçons un peu plus âgés que Lana

\- Magnus, ce sont des enfants rassura Catarina amusée devant l'attitude papa-poule de son vieil ami

\- Ce ne sont pas des enfants mais des êtres qui veulent s'en prendre à l'innocence de ma petite chérie adorée roucoula Magnus en embrassant bruyamment sa fille

Elle ria du comportement du sorcier, Tessa se mêla de la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Tessa

\- Regarde notre ami protecteur envers sa fille chérie riait Catarina

\- Ne t'en fais pas Will faisait la même chose avec Lucie sourit Tessa nostalgique

Jace vint la voir après avoir entendu le nom de son ancêtre, elle lui sourit et l'invita à danser ce qu'il accepta. Alec vint près de son mari pour prendre un peu de sa fille,

\- Maman veut la prendre un peu dans ses bras déclara Alec devant son air mécontent

\- Mais elle sera à la proie de vilains garçons pleurnicha Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec en prenant sa fille

Il lui confia Lana qui babillait dans les bras de sa grand-mère, il sourit devant l'air gaga de sa mère envers sa petite-fille. Robert vint près de sa femme et joua avec sa petite-fille en fusillant du regard les garçons qui s'avançaient vers elle, le directeur soupira surtout qu'il vit le pouce levé de son mari à l'encontre de son père. Il regarda son parabataï entrain de danser avec son ancêtre, sa sœur était entrain de discuter avec Maia. Celle-ci venait de perdre son petit-ami dans la bataille contre Jonathan, ce fut un choc pour elle mais grâce à la meute elle avait repris goût à la vie. Luke dansait en riant avec Clary sous le regard heureux de Jocelyn, il sentit un souffle dans son cou et des bras vinrent l'enserrer par-derrière.

\- J'ai hâte que nous aussi, on se marie souhaita Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je le souhaite que tu me graves la rune du mariage sur le poignet répondit Alec en caressant le poignet vierge de Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, ils entendirent un cri parmi la foule qui commença à rire. Ils virent le visage de Jace rempli de gâteau avec les cheveux rouges avec des champignons verts sur la tête,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé s'inquiéta Alec en venant près de son parabataï

Il pointa le doigt vers les jumeaux qui riaient de leur farce, il fit un sourire d'excuse à son frère qui s'essuya le visage.

\- Je vous déteste bande de petits monstres râla Jace

Lana cria vers Jace en faisait une petite bouille adorable ce qui le fit craquer et il l'a pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant de partout,

\- Je t'aime plus que tes frères, décréta Jace en l'embrassant

Alec cligna des yeux en jurant que sa fille avait un regard malicieux, il roula des yeux en comprenant que sa fille était une manipulatrice née. Il tourna la tête vers son mari qui souriait malicieusement, il balança la tête de dépit. Une semaine plus tard Alec regarda son bureau avec envie,

\- Alec, nous allons être en retard signala Maryse

\- Je sais souffla Alec en suivant sa mère

Ils rejoignirent le hall où il y avait Jace qui avait le visage sombre et Izzy qui se remaquillait, seuls Clary et Simon étaient absents vus qui les rejoignaient là-bas. Ils suivirent leur mère devant un grand bâtiment,

\- C'est cette école terrestre où on va purger notre peine questionna Jace

\- Oui, c'est juste pour six mois les enfants. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire rassura Maryse

Elle vit leur visage encore plus défaitiste, elle soupira et leur fit signe d'entrer avec elle. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du proviseur, tous les élèves les regardaient avec curiosité et fascination. Alec était agacé par les regards n'aimant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du secrétariat,ils virent Luke avec Jocelyn qui étaient présents en plus de Simon et Clary ainsi que Magnus. L'archer alla directement près de son mari, ils se touchèrent leurs doigts discrètement. Le proviseur du lycée sortit du bureau et les invita dans la pièce,

\- Bien, je suppose que vous êtes les nouveaux venus inscrits pour six mois dans notre lycée c'est exact questionna le proviseur en regardant Maryse

\- C'est exact mes enfants ont suivi un cursus scolaire à la maison mais pendant six mois ils verront le fonctionnement de votre établissement car dans six mois nous allons déménager pour partir à l'étranger expliqua Maryse en mentant sur certains faits

\- Bien lequel est l'aîné parmi les trois demanda l'homme

Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher, elle les présenta tous les trois. Le proviseur leur donna les clefs de leurs casiers, ensuite il discuta brièvement avec Jocelyn et Luke en les connaissant déjà pour Simon et Clary. Ils s'amusèrent de la situation en faisant passer Magnus pour le neveu de Luke, Jace et Isabelle eurent envie de rire quand le proviseur mentionna l'âge de Magnus et que celui-ci avait répondu qu'il avait tous juste 18 ans alors que le sorcier avait presque 800 ans. Ils ressortirent du bureau, Maryse ainsi que le couple les prirent à part.

\- Bon vous allez commencer votre punition pendant six mois, donc n'essayer pas de créer de scandale et ensuite Alec je compte surtout toi pour les garder à l'œil proposa Jocelyn

\- Compte sur moi sourit Alec en les regardant

\- Bien pas besoin de vous dire de ne rien dire sur le monde obscur renchérit Maryse

\- On le sait mais est-ce qu'ont peut garder nos stèles questionna Isabelle n'ayant pas envie de se séparer de sa stèle

\- Oui gardez les avec vous, ils sont une part de vous-même répondit Maryse

Elle se tourna vers le couple,

\- Je vous appelle s'il y a un souci avec les triplés rassura Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- Si tu veux me remercier essaye de plaider en notre faveur pour le mariage proposa Magnus

Alec roula des yeux devant la remarque de son mari, sa mère lui fit un sourire et les embrassa avant partir. Ils soupirèrent longuement avant d'entendre la sonnerie de l'école,

\- Allons faire notre peine lança Alec ce qui fit soupirer le groupe

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le premier jour d'école et le mariage tant attendu. Bisous glacées.**


	47. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Kitsune : La famille Lightwood a toujours été une famille puissante de Kitsune divine, les Kitsune sont des esprits surnaturels. Leur identité doive cependant être secrète aux yeux de tous, la famille Lightwood jusqu'à maintenant à réussir à tenir secret leur existence mais un jour tout bascula quand l'aîné de la famille Alec fut capturé par un homme. Quand Alec fut pris au piège et découvert que cet homme qui lui n'est pas totalement inconnu et d'ailleurs celui-ci lui proposa un marché intéressant. Malec, Clace, Sizzy, rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte de sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan pour apprendre à contrôler sa part de vampire en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire - aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Vélane ce soir comme promis.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et merci pour ton vote**

 **Nono 01067: Merci pour ton vote et je ne crois pas que Imogène soit cruelle à ce point et pour Magnus tout ses rêves de sexe intenses avec Alec part en fumée c'est pour ça qu'il est triste et enfin pour la petite puce eh bien personne ne sait qu'elle a rendu la vie de Lilith impossible seul Asmodée le sait et il se garde bien de leur dire XD**

 **Maia 0067 : Eh oui des chasseurs à l'école qui va particulèrement être joyeux comme situation XD**

 **Alec Barton : Merci pour ton vote et oui j'ai eu l'idée en regardant une série avec des écoles XD, ouais Lana est une petite ange diabolique que personne ne sait XD**

 **Moujakan: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Mignight 21: Je prends note de ton vote et je te remercie pour ton commentaire**

 **Guest:Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Tyciaa : Je prends note de ton vote et tu pouvais choisir deux si tu voulais mais comme tu l'a déjà voter c'est dommage XD**

 **Melie 971: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! Et n'oubliez pas de voter sur votre fics que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Le groupe souffla et allèrent dans la classe, pour une raison évidente Maryse les avait mis ensemble. Ils rentrèrent dans la classe sous les regards curieux des élèves, Magnus s'installa derrière Alec qui s'était assis assez près de la fenêtre. Jace s'assit pas loin de lui avec Izzy comme voisine, Clary s'était assis derrière son petit ami et Simon s'assis à côté de sa petite amie aussi. Les élèves murmuraient en les regardant, Alec souffla d'agacement en sentant leur regard sur eux. Il senti des vagues d'apaisement provenir de son mari ce qui le calma avant qu'il révèle son pouvoir de Veela, il se tourna vers en lui offrant un sourire éclatant ce qui le fit envoyer des ondes de tendresse et d'amour. Jace roula des yeux en sentant le bonheur de son frère envers le sorcier, il fit un sourire en coin malgré tout. Un professeur entra dans la classe et balaya du regard les élèves avant de remarquer le groupe dans la classe,

\- Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux dans la classe eh bien je voudrais que vous vous présentiez, l'un de vous veut bien commencer proposa le professeur

Magnus sourit et leva la main, tout le groupe roula des yeux en sachant que le sorcier allait le faire en premier aimant se faire remarquer. Il se leva avec un sourire éclatant, les autres élèves remarquèrent son style et ils étaient éberlués de voir l'asiatique maquillé et habillé d'une chemise rouge sang avec un jean blanc. Il avait plusieurs bagues sur les doigts et des colliers autour du cou, Alec sourit en regardant la bague familiale des Ligtwood orner son annuaire fièrement.

\- Bien je vais me présenter en premier, je suis le grand et magnifique Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus ce qui fit sourire Alec et Simon ainsi que faire rire Jace et les filles

\- Je vois, d'après ton dossier tu as été scolarisé à l'étranger dit le professeur

\- Oui, je viens de revenir il y a une semaine chez mon oncle Luke sourit Magnus ayant envie de rire

Les autres eurent envie de rire avec la manière dont Magnus avait appelé Luke, le professeur les regarda avec un regard mécontent.

\- Bien au suivant, toi en face de Magnus demanda le professeur en pointant son doigt sur Alec

Celui-ci se mit debout et souffla discrètement, les filles dans la classe commencèrent à murmurer autour en voyant la beauté de Veela d'Alec. Elles commencèrent à glousser assez bruyamment dans la salle, il était habillé dans ses éternels vêtements noirs. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt noir avec un pantalon en cuir et Magnus était entrain de mater sans honte les fesses de son amant, avec sa veste en cuir.

\- Je m'appelle Alexander Gédéon Lightwood se présenta Alec debout

\- Toi et ta fratrie je crois avait été scolarisé à la maison c'est ça demanda le professeur

\- Oui c'est exact, nous partons dans six mois à l'étranger décréta Alec

\- Bien tu peux te rasseoir, passons aux autres demanda le professeur

Chacun se présenta à part Clary et Simon que les lycéens connaissaient déjà, quand Jace passa les filles avait aussi gloussé avant de se faire refroidir par Clary jalouse. Ils suivirent le cours sans réel intérêt, Izzy s'ennuyait ferme en tapotant à un rythme régulier ce qui agaça fortement son voisin d'à côté. Jace baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de commencer à jouer avec des petites boulettes de papiers, Magnus en voyant ça les faisait cramer ce qui eut pour résultat qui se lancèrent discrètement des boulettes de papier. Alec roula des yeux en ne faisant pas attention à leurs chamailleries étant habituées, Clary griffonnait des runes sur sa page et Simon écoutait d'une oreille le professeur. Dès que la cloche sonna, ils sortirent rapidement de la classe.

\- Par l'ange si c'est comme ça pendant une journée, je ne crois pas que je vais tenir pendant six mois râla Jace

Tous le soutient avant de rentrer dans un autre cours, ils s'ennuyaient à mourir dans certains cours. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire de la théorie et ensuite la pratique, arrivé au déjeuner ils allèrent dans la cafétéria. Tous les regardèrent avec curiosité et murmuraient autour d'eux, Alec était mal à l'aise devant les murmures surtout que certaines étaient des filles qui étaient charmées par sa beauté de Vélane. Ils s'assirent tranquillement sur une table assez éloignée des élèves qui ne les lâchaient pas du regard,

\- Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que moi demanda Magnus avec un sourire narquois

\- Je suppose qu'ils se demandent pourquoi moi je suis parfait répliqua Jace

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour souffla Alec en les voyants se lancer des piques

Les autres ne firent pas attention à eux habituer, la porte s'ouvrit sur les lycéens avec qu'ils avaient eu une altercation. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce comme s'ils étaient les rois du bahut, ils en profitèrent pour renverser sur un élève son jus en riant. Brandon vit le groupe éloigné, il sourit de vengeance en s'approchant.

\- Tiens mais ne sera pas Fray avec Lewis avec ses amis lopettes se moqua Brandon

\- Va voir ailleurs si je suis répliqua Clary

Ils se tournèrent vers les autres élèves dans la cafétéria,

\- ECOUTEZ MOI LES AUTRES, VOUS SAVEZ QUE CE GARS… s'écria Brandon en pointant Alec

Tous les écoutèrent attentivement, le Veela le regarda avec un d'un brin d'ennui avec Magnus qui le regarda avec un air de supériorité.

\- EH BIEN SACHEZ QUE CE MEC AIME LES BITES, OUI IL EST UN PD EN PLUS IL SORT AVEC L'EFFIMINE ICI PRESENT ricana Brandon en pointant Magnus

Alec s'énerva quand Magnus plaça une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer, il le regarda doucement en hochant la tête pour faire comprendre de le laisser parler. Brandon l'humilia publiquement devant tout le monde, Magnus se leva à son tour en rassurant Alec du regard qu'il n'allait rien faire pour s'attirer des ennuis.

\- EH bien je vois qu'on est devenu célèbre par ton biais, mais petite rectification chéri moi je suis bisexuelle et oui je sors avec la beauté aux yeux bleus ici présent. Autre chose je ne suis pas un efféminé mais j'adore montrer à tout le monde que je suis magnifique se vanta Magnus d'un ton moqueur

Il s'approcha du chef qui le regarda d'un air dégoûter,

\- Une dernière chose, j'aime foutre mes partenaires à moins que tu veux essayer parce que la manière dont tu nous vantes on dirait que tu es jaloux se moqua Magnus en déclenchant les rires de tous dans la cafétéria

Il recula devant l'humiliation que venait de lui faire subir Magnus, celui-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de venir vers Alec. Il lui caressa le visage avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser langoureusement devant tous, Izzy avec Jace éclatèrent de rire alors que Clary et Simon firent un sourire malicieux devant l'air déconcerté de Brandon. Toutes les filles de la cafétéria rougissaient devant le baiser chaud entre Alec et Magnus, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle en regardant le chef du groupe.

\- Tu veux essayer nargua Magnus

\- Espèce de connard, tu vas payer pour cet affront claqua Brandon en s'en allant avec sa troupe

Il sourit de victoire quand tout le monde applaudit autour d'eux, Alec applaudit aussi son mari. Celui-ci s'assit près de lui avec un sourire tendre,

\- Tu ne vois rien de tel que des mots pour remettre quelqu'un à sa place sans utiliser la violence sourit Magnus

\- Mon héros ironisa Alec

\- Ton héros mérite une petite récompense non demanda Magnus en se penchant vers son cou

Il rougit violemment ce qui fit ricaner son mari,

\- Ce soir sourit Alec

\- On aura qu'à coucher les triplés de bonne heure avant de nous amuser dans la chambre minauda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il se tourna pour embrasser son mari avant d'entendre le râlement de Jace sur le fait qu'ils étaient des obsédés, Magnus commença à se chicaner avec lui. La clocha sonna et ils allèrent prendre leur nouveaux manuels pour continuer les cours, ils étaient en cours d'Histoire et Magnus s'amusait comme un fou à questionner le professeur qui n'arrivait plus à répondre au sujet de tel événement où le sorcier avait participé.

\- Est-ce que Darwin a mis en évidence sa théorie questionna Magnus amusé

\- Bien sûr vu que beaucoup de livre le démontre répondit le professeur

\- Et pour Michelangelo qui avait beaucoup travaillé sur la fresque de la capelle Sixtine mais est-ce qu'il était marié demanda Magnus

Il entendit un piaillement provenir d'Alec jaloux après qu'il ait évoqué l'un de ses nombreux amants, il lui fit un sourire narquois. Ils soupirèrent enfin après la première journée d'école, Alec rangea ses affaires dans son casier avant de regarder si personne ne l'observait pour le verrouiller avec une rune de verrouillage. Il sentit des bras l'entourer par-derrière, en reconnaissant ses bras il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, il se retourna avant de se faire embrasser par son amant.

\- Allons récupérer les triplés à l'institut chuchota Alec

\- Ils m'ont beaucoup manqué toute la journée mes petits chéris souffla Magnus en le relâchant

Ils allèrent à l'institut par le portail, ils virent Maryse dans le bureau entrain de chanter une berceuse française pour eux. Alec sourit devant la berceuse de sa mère qu'elle lui chantait étant petit, elle leva la tête en les voyant.

\- Alors comment était votre journée questionna Maryse en se levant

\- Barbante et fatigante souffla Alec en embrassant la joue de sa mère

\- Je vois, je savais que vous vous ennuierez car vous êtes tous sur le terrain d'habitude sourit Maryse en lui caressant la joue

\- Alors est-ce que les triplés ont été sages demanda Alec en venant vers ses enfants

\- Oui sourit Maryse

Elle lui raconta la journée des triplés avant qu'Alec et Magnus viennent prendre les enfants et les ramener chez eux, ils allèrent les coucher dans leur chambre. Magnus entra dans son atelier pour préparer quelques potions pour ses clients qui lui avaient téléphoné dans la journée, Alec prépara le repas pour les triplés pour quand ils se lèveront après leur sieste. Il mixait des légumes bouillis avec quelques morceaux de poisson quand il sentit des baisers dans son cou avec des mains entrain de déboutonner sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en soupirant d'aise,

\- Tu m'avais pas promis quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Si mais j'ai dit ce soir et après qu'on soit couché les enfants de bonne heure pour qu'on joue tous les deux sourit Alec en se retournant vers lui

\- Peut-être et j'en profite que nos chérubins roupillent pour qu'on joue tous les deux susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou en caressant son torse

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en agrippant sa chemise en gémissant de plaisir, son amant lui déboucla sa ceinture avant déboutonner son pantalon en cuir. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de le prendre pour le poser sur le plan de travail, il se plaça entre ses jambes pour prendre son membre en bouche. Alec cria de plaisir en agrippant ses cheveux, Magnus en profita pour le préparer en revenant l'embrasser. Il claqua des doigts pour se lubrifier et le pénétra ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux, il bougea ses hanches en lui avant de venir l'embrasser fougueusement. Alec se releva pour s'accrocher son mari, la jouissance commença à monter en eux. Magnus le prit dans ses bras en sachant que ses ailes allaient sortir de son dos sous la jouissance, il l'entraîna au sol. Alec hurla de plaisir quand il sentit son amant le pénétrer plus profondément quand ses ailes s'étendirent dans son dos dans sa jouissance, Magnus se déversa en faisant étinceler ses doigts par ses pouvoirs. Il s'effondra sur lui essouffler sous le plaisir, Magnus se retira de lui en le prenant dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils se levèrent et Alec alla prendre une douche le temps que Magnus aille vérifier les enfants, il ressortit en essuyant ses cheveux.

\- Alors ils sont toujours endormis demanda Alec

\- Oui, et je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour ne pas se réveiller avec tes cris nargua Magnus

\- C'est parce que tu…rougis Alec

\- Parce que je quoi nargua Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

Il cacha son visage dans le cou de son mari qui riait, il l'embrassa sa marque avant de le regarder et pointer de son doigt sur le torse de son mari

\- As-tu fait tes devoirs d'école monsieur Lightwood-Bane demanda Alec amusé

\- Et vous monsieur Lightwood-Bane sourit Magnus

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'embrasser, ils allèrent faire leurs devoirs. Magnus riait en essayant de regarder les réponses sur les devoirs de son mari, celui-ci le défendait de s'approcher avant d'entendre leurs enfants les appeler.

\- Le devoir nous appelle sourit Alec

Magnus sourit et ils allèrent s'occuper de leurs enfants, les triplés avaient maintenant huit mois et ils étaient très vifs et farceurs. Ils avaient commencé à marcher à quatre pattes dans l'appartement, après le repas le couple regarda les enfants marcher devant eux. Max était entrain de jouer avec son doudou en regardant son frère faire flotter une bulle qu'il venait d'invoquer avec sa magie, Lana était près de Président Miaou et le caressait. Elle crapahuta jusqu'à ses parents, Alec se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ma petite puce questionna Alec

Elle babilla dans ses langages avant de poser la tête sur le flanc de son autre père, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux. Ils sourient quand les jumeaux vinrent vers eux en s'installant près de leurs pieds aussi, l'archer les prit dans ses bras et les embrassa très fort. Le sorcier les embrassa aussi avant de rejoindre son mari dans la chambre sans dormir, le lendemain ils se rendirent à l'institut pour déposer les enfants à Maryse avant d'aller au lycée.

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Maryse en allant embrasser ses petits-enfants

\- Bonjour maman, on va y aller tu nous appelles s'il y a un problème d'accord proposa Alec

\- Ne vous en faites ses petits trésors vont être très chouchouté par leur grand-mère roucoula Maryse

\- Attention de ne pas les dévorer Maryse nargua Magnus

Elle ria avec lui avant de les laisser partir, ils se rendirent tous au lycée pour continuer de purger leur peine. Alec soupira longuement devant le professeur de Math, celui-ci leur parlait d'algèbre. Il regarda discrètement les autres, il vit Izzy entrain de dessiner des runes sur son cahier. Jace commençait à piquer du nez devant les explications du professeur, Simon griffonnait je ne sais quoi dans ses notes. Il tourna la tête vers son amant dont les yeux étaient fermés, il sentit le calme et la concentration chez Magnus. Il comprit que celui-ci était en pleine méditation sur ses pouvoirs car il voyait des voluptés de flammes au bout de ses doigts, il le laissa tranquille en regardant le professeur. La sonnerie sonna ce qui les soulagea, Alec entendait son frère entrain de râler.

\- C'est quoi le prochain cours demanda Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Je crois que c'est sport répondit Izzy en regardant son carnet du lycée

\- Super au moins on va bouger un peu souffla Jace de joie

Ils se dirigèrent avant de séparer pour entrer dans les vestiaires, l'archer était entrain de se changer en évitant de regarder son amant se changer. Ils entendirent des éclats de rire venir vers eux, ils avaient installé leurs affaires assez éloignées des autres élèves. Brandon et toute sa clique vinrent les voir,

\- Tiens les tapettes sont là critiqua Brandon

\- Tiens le jaloux du magnifique être que je suis est là avec ses esclaves nargua Magnus ce qui fit rire Alec et les deux autres

Le chef s'approcha quand Jace passa devant lui pour le faire stopper,

\- Si tu as un problème demanda Jace intimidant

\- Jace interpella Alec en refermant son casier

Le blond regarda froidement Brandon et sa clique avant que le coach entre dans le vestiaire, ils se présentèrent au coach.

\- Comme vous êtes nouveaux, je vais évaluer votre niveau en sport donc vous allez courir trois tours de piste décréta le coach

\- Entendu répondit Jace amusé

Magnus commença à se plaindre qu'il allait devoir courir avant de voir Alec se mettre à courir, ils se mirent à courir très rapidement sous le regard fasciné du coach. Il était surpris par le progrès de Simon qui était un élève médiocre avant son absence, Magnus usa de sa magie pour courir.

\- Vous quatre, vous êtes très impressionnant surtout toi Simon qui aurais pensé que tu serais très bon en sport

\- Merci coach remercia Simon

Jace et les autres sourient ironiquement devant la fascination du coach devant leur résultat en ne sachant pas la vérité, ils partirent à la piscine pour continuer le cours. Ils attendirent que le cours des filles se termine pour y aller, Alec sourit en voyant sa sœur nager comme une sirène avant de ressortir de la piscine en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Elle leur fit signe de la main avant de se diriger vers le vestiaire,

\- Regarde la nouvelle est une vrai bombasse malgré que ses amis soient des lopettes entendirent les garçons

Magnus mit la main sur le genou d'Alec qui voulut se lever pour leur parler, il fit signe de la tête de les laisser parler. Ils allèrent se changer pour sauter dans la piscine, seul Magnus resta sur l'estrade à cause de son traumatisme avec son beau-père. Il bava et envoya des ondes de désirs vers Alec qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sous le désir de son mari, il lui fit un sourire innocent en le regardant. Il le rejoignit dans les vestiaires, Jace commença à se chicaner avec lui ce qui fit rouler les yeux d'Alec. Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la rentrée punitive d'Alec et de sa fratrie, ils commencèrent à s'habituer à la vie de lycéen malgré qu'ils étaient habitués à être sur le terrain. Le Veela s'ennuyait ferme en cours avant de regarder son frère qui commençait à piquer du nez, il eut une idée en le regardant. Il prit sa stèle et écrivit discrètement un message de feu pour le blond, celui-ci lis son message avec un sourire et tendit le pouce en l'air sous la curiosité de Magnus. Il lui fit montrer sa rune de parabataï pour signifier qu'il allait passer du temps avec son frère, dès que la cloche sonna ils se rendirent dans le gymnase sans que personne les voit après avoir activé leur rune d'invisibilité. Ils se firent face avant de se jeter dessus pour se battre à mains nus, Alec plaqua son parabataï par terre avant que celui-ci se mettre à lui tordre le bras. Ils se battirent pendant une heure avant de rire allongé l'un à côté de l'autre,

\- Bordel qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de s'entraîner ensemble au lieu d'aller à ce stupide cours de terrestre soupira Jace heureux

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Ils restèrent un moment en silence,

\- Alors ton mariage se rapproche, pas trop stressé taquina Jace

\- Non bien sûr que non vu je suis déjà marié avec Magnus donc ça ira sourit Alec

\- Comment vous allez faire pour aller en lune de miel après votre mariage questionna Jace en se relevant pour le regarder

\- Ne t'en fais pas on s'est arrangé pour ça auprès de l'enclave qui nous as accordé une semaine de lune de miel répondit Alec en le regardant

\- C'est cool sourit Jace

\- Ouais j'ai hâte de lui graver la rune du mariage rêva Alec

Le blond sourit devant le bonheur de son frère, ils retournèrent en classe tout en prétextant une excuse bidon pour leur absence. Trois semaines plus tard tous étaient réunis pour le mariage du couple, Alec souffla en regardant les personnes venu assister à son mariage. Il était dehors en train d'attendre la matriarche des Vélane, il avait spécialement invité à son second mariage et elle était ravie d'y assister. Il vit Alvine atterrir avec les autres femmes, elles formèrent un champ d'honneur pour laisser passer la matriarche. Celle-ci portait une robe de soirée longue et fluide avec une petite traîne derrière elle, ses cheveux étaient lâchés avec une tresse sur le côté piqué avec des fleurs. Elle avait sa tiare sur le front, Alec s'inclina devant elle en étendant ses ailes.

\- Alec, je suis heureuse de te voir sourit Elvina en venant la serrer dans ses bras

\- Moi de même matriarche, je suis content que vous soyez venu assister à mon mariage souffla Alec

\- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde en dépit que tu sois marié dans notre culture déclara la matriarche

Il lui sourit avant de l'inviter à l'intérieur, beaucoup de personnes les observaient avec fascination. Les membres du consul étaient stupéfaits de voir des Vélane présent à la cérémonie, la famille Lightwood vint présenter leurs hommages à la matriarche qui avait remis son masque de matriarche. Alec se tenait près de l'autel en soupirant sous le stress,

\- Ça va aller frangin questionna Jace

\- Ça va aller juste un peu stresser mais sinon très heureux de me marier avec l'homme que j'aime encore une fois sourit Alec

Il sourit et se mit à en place près de lui pour le soutenir, un frère silencieux arriva. Tessa qui était présente se leva et alla parler avec le frère silencieux, celui-ci vint à l'autel et fit un sourire à Jace qui le regarda éberlué.

\- La cérémonie va commencer annonça le frère silencieux en tapant avec son bâton

Raphaël entra habillé de son costume normal avec un coussin, il s'avança vers l'autel pour se mettre en place après avoir embrassé son père adoptif sur la joue vite-fait. Magnus entra sous les sourires de tous, il avait revêtu le costume traditionnel des Shadowhunter lors d'un mariage. Il s'avança vers l'autel sans lâcher des yeux son mari, il se mit en face de lui en le regardant avec un sourire plein d'amour. Alec se tourna vers son parabataï qui lui donna le bracelet en or pour le mettre au poignet de son mari, celui-ci fit de même pour son poignet.

\- C'est le moment pour Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane de se marquer mutuellement la rune du mariage, l'une sur la main et une sur le cœur. Une union voit le jour annonça le frère silencieux en touchant la pierre

Magnus prit une stèle que lui avait prêtée Isabelle, il imprégna le bout de la stèle de la rune avant de la produire sur le poignet vierge d'Alec. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant, il prit sa stèle à son tour avant de souffler et lui grava la rune mariage malgré la douleur de Magnus sous l'effet de la rune.

\- L'union est créée maintenant vous pouvez vous embrasser informa le frère silencieux

Le sorcier prit son nouveau mari et l'embrassa passionnément sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, ils entendirent des sifflements mélodieux provenir des Vélane, ils se rendirent dans la salle de réception. L'enclave vint leur présenter leur félicitation,

\- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs et une heureuse vie comblée souhaita la reine des fées

\- Merci votre altesse remercia le couple

Raphaël les félicita rapidement avant d'aller roucouler avec sa fratrie sous les rire du couple, beaucoup de personnes leurs adressèrent leurs vœux de bonheur. Alec embrassa son amant avant de regarder tout le monde s'amuser à la fête, tous étaient ébahis des danses parfaites des Vélane. La reine des fées discutait avec Elvina, Ren était avec Robert qui se vantait auprès des membres du conseil. Max était dans les bras de Raphaël qui roucoulait avec lui avec Catarina et Lana était dans les bras de Maryse qui gloussait avec elle, Jace et Clary danser sur la piste de danse alors qu'Izzy et Simon étaient entrain de discuter avec Maia et une fille du clan de Raphaël. Après la fête Alec et Magnus rentrèrent au loft en laissant leur enfant avec la famille Lightwood pour profiter de leur nuit de noce, ils se regardèrent avec amour avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère d'Alec et les premiers pas des triplés. Bisous glacées.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Anonyme: Merci pour ton review et n'oublie pas de voter pour ta fic que tu veux que j'écrive**

 **Maia 0067: Avec Magnus qui le remets en place avec son légendaire tact , je ne pense pas XD ravie que le mariage t'es plut et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Nono 0109: Merci beaucoup pour ton review et Oui les lapins sont de retour, les triplés manquent beaucoup au couple et je suis contente que tu as adoré le mariage**

 **Guest: Je prends note de ton vote et merci**

 **Alec Barton: Raphaël est plus que gaga là XD, j'espère que tu es content pour le mariage. Je crois que je vais faire une scène avec Jace qui coure derrière les jumeaux XD**

 **Vicdeschamps: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Lavigne 21: Merci pour ton review, ça me chaud au coeur que tu lis mes oeuvres et oui je continuerai d'écrire comme j'ai beucoup d'imagination pour les deux amoureux et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Magnus s'amusa à regarder son mari entrain de dormir, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le berceau où il vit les triplés entrain de dormir, Ren dormait en étoile ayant un pied sur le ventre de son jumeau. Max avait sa main sur la tête de Ren et Lana était entre eux protégée par ses frères. Il eut une idée avant de se lever en regardant son mari entrain de dormir, le lendemain de leur mariage ils s'étaient envolés avec les triplés pour leur lune de miel malgré la réticence de Maryse voulant les triplés pour elle le temps que le couple profite de leurs vacances en amoureux mais Alec avait voulu passer un peu de temps avec leurs enfants. Ils étaient parti en Indonésie comme l'avait convenu Magnus, il leur avait montré où il avait habité avant que son père le trouve pour l'emmener avec lui. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de sa vie avec sa mère et son beau-père avant que sa magie se manifeste, la veille Magnus avait l'amour à Alec en le serrant très fort. Celui-ci avait compris la tristesse et la douleur de son amant à cause de ses souvenirs douloureux, après avoir passé un jour là-bas ils se rendirent à plusieurs endroits et maintenant ils étaient à Miami. Magnus se leva pour prendre ses enfants un par un pour les mettre près de son amant, Ren se réveilla en premier en suçant sa tétine, il regarda son père qui l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ton père et ta fratrie dorment encore mon cœur sourit Magnus en caressant les cheveux de son fils

Il marcha près de son jumeau et commença à le réveiller, Max se réveilla en gémissant doucement ce qui fit sourire encore plus son père. Il se leva en frottant ses yeux avec sa main et regarda son père et son frère, il tourna la tête pour voir que leur jumelle était toujours endormie avec leur autre père. Magnus les prit dans ses bras avant de les emmener dans la salle de bain,

\- On va laisser votre sœur et votre père dormirent pendant qu'on va aller chercher le petite déjeuner d'accord mes anges roucoula Magnus en les embrassant

Ils babillèrent dans ses bras, le sorcier descendit de l'hôtel avec ses jumeaux dans les bras. Il commanda à manger pour eux, il se retient de rire quand il vit son fils cadet entrain de faire du gringue à une petite fille de leur âge. Alec se réveilla dans le lit avec sa fille qui était près de lui qui attendait qu'il se lève, il sourit en la regardant avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Ton papa et tes frères sont partis chercher le petit déjeuner pensa Alec en se levant

Ils virent les trois rentrer dans la chambre, les jumeaux babillèrent en voyant Alec réveillé. Magnus les mit sur le lit, ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers le noiraud alors que Lana se dirigeait vers le sorcier. Celui-ci l'attrapa et l'embrassa bruyamment ce qui la fit rire, Alec embrassa ses fils dans ses bras. Le sorcier s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Bonjour Veela salua Magnus

\- Bonjour sorcier sourit Alec

Ils entendirent toquer à leur porte, l'asiatique se leva en faisant attention à ses enfants et alla ouvrir la porte pour leur petit-déjeuner. Il remercia le serveur en lui donnant un généreux pourboire, il revint avec le petit déjeuner. Il le mit sur le lit,

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller à la plage proposa Magnus en l'embrassant son épaule

\- D'accord mais fais en sorte que la plage soit privée répondit Alec en nourrissant les triplés

\- Oui d'ailleurs il y a Ren qui faisait du charme à une petite fille de l'hôtel gloussa Magnus

\- Ren, chaque chose en son temps. Je sais que tu es très beau mais tu attendras quand tu seras plus grand pour courir après les filles gronda Alec faussement

\- Il sera aidé de Max prédit Magnus

Le Veela roula des yeux en soupirant de dépit ce qui fit rire son mari, ils se préparèrent pour aller à la plage tous les cinq. Magnus fit en sorte que la plage soit rien qu'à eux, Alec mit de la crème solaire sur Magnus qui lui en mettait sur les enfants. Alec prit Lana dans ses bras et son mari les jumeaux pour aller dans l'eau, ils les firent patauger au bord de l'eau. Ils passèrent toute la journée à la plage avec les triplés avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, ils couchèrent leurs enfants épuisés avant de prendre un peu de temps pour eux qui se termina dans le lit. Ils rentrèrent de leur lune de miel avec les enfants le lendemain à l'institut, la famille vint les accueillir dans le hall. Maryse embrassa ses petits-enfants qui gloussaient devant les baisers de leur grand-mère,

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés mes petits chéris n'est-ce pas roucoula Maryse

\- Et vous aussi on dirait renchérit Isabelle malicieusement

Alec rougit légèrement mais ses yeux pétillants d'amour le trahissaient, Magnus leur fit un sourire heureux et apaisé. Ils se rendirent au loft pour se préparer pour leur retour au lycée, le lendemain ils se rendirent à l'institut pour déposer les enfants avec Maryse. Le proviseur avait eu vent de leur semaine d'absence, Maryse avait trouvé comme prétexte qu'Alec était tombé malade et pour Magnus qu'un membre de sa famille était décédé pour les excuser. Ils étaient de retour en classe, Alec écouta d'une oreille ce que disait le professeur de Sciences , il préféra se concentrer sur son mari devant lui. Il regarda un peu de tout le monde, Isabelle avait l'air intéressée par la biologie, Jace s'ennuyait à mourir et était entrain de dessiner des runes sur son cahier alors que Clary à côté de lui dessinait ses dessins sur son carnet. Simon piquait du nez et enfin Magnus trouvait son manucure plus fascinant que le professeur, celui-ci prit des grenouilles vivantes et des souris avec du matériel.

\- Bien nous allons disséquer des grenouilles et des souris pour vous montrer ce qu'ils se passent décréta le professeur

Il vit la plupart de ses élèves blanchirent à ça, il prépara le matériel et les distribua ce qui réveilla Simon. Alec se mit avec Jace pour le surveiller avec un scalpel, Magnus se mit avec Clary alors qu'Izzy et Simon se mirent ensemble. Le Veela surveillait son frère disséquer la souris avec une agilité due à sa rune, le professeur dû intervenir plusieurs fois à cause des élèves qui s'évanouissaient dans son cours. Le blond avait un visage moqueur avec son parabataï sous le regard courroucé de leur sœur, dès que la sonnerie du cours sonna ils sortirent du cours.

\- Pour une fois le cours était intéressant nargua Jace

Ils sourirent avant de se rendre dans le cours suivant, après les cours de la matinée ils se retrouvèrent dans la cafétéria. Alec mangea sans conviction son repas avant que son mari change son repas magiquement, il le remercia en l'embrasant dans le cou. Il sourit à ça, Jace était entrain de discuter avec Izzy et Clary avec Simon. Un groupe de filles habillées en pom-pom-girls entra dans la cafétéria en gloussant très fort pour se faire remarquer, Clary grimaça en les regardant. Plus tard Brandon entra avec sa clique et ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe de fille, ils éclataient de rire assez fort. Alec était agacé de les entendre rire dans la cafétéria, Brandon les vit de loin et parla avec la chef des filles. Celle-ci les regarda avant de grimacer, ils ne firent pas attention à eux. Un message de feu vint apparaître devant Magnus qui le prit avant de lire le message, il soupira avant de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Cat a besoin de moi pour une affaire, je reviens vite rassura Magnus

\- Embrasse là pour nous sourit Izzy

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour créer un portail, ils se remirent à discuter comme si de rien n'était. La capitaine des filles s'approcha d'eux en lançant un regard de dédain sur Izzy et Clary, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant Jace et Alec avec intérêt.

\- Salut vous deux, je vous ai remarquée depuis notre table alors ça vous dirait de venir avec nous proposa la capitaine des filles

\- Pas intéressé refusa Jace en prenant Clary dans ses bras

Elle eut un regard déconcerté avant de se tourner vers Alec qui avait les bras croisés,

\- Et toi demanda la fille

\- Pareil s'irrita Alec

Elle les regarda avec une expression offensée, elle regarda Clary qui lui fit un regard narquois.

\- Tiens Clarissa Fray, je ne t'avais pas remarquée alors tu n'es pas encore dans un centre de désintoxication pour avoir reniflé trop de peinture se moqua la fille

\- Et toi tu n'es pas encore entrain de passer sous les bistouris de ton père pour te refaire le nez répliqua Clary

Alec et les autres rigolèrent de la réplique de la rousse, depuis les deux guerres mortelles et leur séjour à Edom Clary avait pris du caractère et de la maturité. La capitaine la regarda avec méchanceté, elle comprit que Jace sortait avec Clary vu que celle-ci était dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers Isabelle et elle fut jalouse de sa beauté,

\- Tiens t'es la nouvelle c'est ça, je suppose que tu es Isabelle Lightwood c'est ça ? Si tu veux traîner avec des gens qui te portent vers le haut fais-moi signe au lieu de traîner avec des loosers se moqua la fille

\- Merci mais je préfère rester avec eux réfuta Izzy

Elle fulmina avant de se relever de sa position et se cogna à Magnus, elle faillit tomber quand le sorcier la rattrapa en la penchant sur le côté.

\- Ça va mademoiselle questionna Magnus en la redressant

\- Oui, oui ça va s'extasia la fille devant Magnus

Ils entendirent un piaillement, le sorcier se tourna en souriant vers son mari qui avait la jalousie dans ses yeux.

\- Au fait je m'appelle Crystal se présenta la jeune fille

\- Je suis le magnifique Magnus Bane ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle présenta Magnus en allant près d'Alec

Elle repartit vers sa troupe alors que Brandon était parti depuis longtemps, elle regarda Magnus avec un regard déshabilleur. Le Veela siffla dangereusement devant le regard de Crystal sur son mari, celui-ci mit la main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer.

\- Elle peut regarder autant qu'elle veut car tout mon corps n'appartient qu'à toi seul confessa Magnus dans son oreille

Il se redressa quand Alec attrapa sa main et l'embrassa son poignet gravé de la rune de mariage,

\- Cette rune démontre aussi que tu es à moi rien qu'à moi souffla Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Ils finirent les cours avant de rentrer chez eux en allant récupérer les triplés, arrivé le soir ils mirent les enfants au lit avant d'aller se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en entendant des pleurs, il se leva pour aller dans la chambre des triplés. Il vit Max entrain de pleurer de tout son soûl, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri questionna Alec en le berçant

Il remarqua que celui-ci avait une petite fièvre et que sa couche était pleine, il le changea et remarqua les selles aqueuses de son fils. Il le berça en lui donnant un biberon d'eau, il le calma avant de remarquer que celui-ci avait vomi de nouveau le peu d'eau qu'il avait et se mit à pleurer. Il toucha son front et sentit la fièvre, il le calma quand il prit le téléphone en composant un numéro.

\- Allo Catarina, c'est Alec, désolé de te déranger mais est-ce que tu peux passer s'il te plait ? Il y a Max qui est malade et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a demanda Alec dans le téléphone en berçant son fils

\- J'arrive tout de suite répondit Catarina

\- D'accord à tout de suite remercia Alec en raccrochant son téléphone

Alec déshabilla son fils en le laissait seulement en couche, il se promena avec lui dans tout l'appartement. Il entendit Lana pleurer dans la chambre et alla vérifier et vit seulement que celle-ci s'était rendormi après que Ren ait mis sa main sur son ventre, en usant sa magie dans son sommeil, il sourit avant de revenir dans le salon pour voir un portail s'ouvrit et vit Catarina sortir. Magnus sortit de la chambre en peignoir après avoir entendu un portail,

\- Cat qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Magnus

\- C'est moi qui l'est appelé parce que Max a de la fièvre et il a vomi répondit Alec en montrant leur fils aîné

Il hocha la tête devant son mari, la sorcière ausculta le petit garçon qui se mit à pleurer doucement avant de vomir à nouveau.

\- Comment sont ses selles demanda Catarina en examinant Max

\- Ils sont liquides répondit Alec

Elle hocha la tête en tapoter sur le ventre de Max qui se mit à hurler, elle le remit dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Il faut que tu le sépares des deux autres parce qu'il a la gastro-entérite, je vais te donner quelques médicaments pour faire passer la fièvre ensuite si ça persiste Magnus tu pourrais faire une potion pour lui demanda Catarina en se tournant vers son meilleur ami

\- C'est entendu répondit Magnus

Elle leur donna encore des recommandations avant de partir, Alec décida de faire dormir leur fils dans le lit avec eux. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à l'institut, l'archer était réticent de laisser son fils malade au soin de sa mère.

\- Alec, ne t'en fait pas je vous appellerai en cas d'urgence rassura Maryse

\- Je sais mais il est malade signala Alec en refusant de donner Max à sa mère

\- Alec, ne me force pas prévint Maryse en tendant les mains

Il soupira et donna son fils avec réticence, celui-ci se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa grand-mère en voulant ceux de son père. Celui-ci eut le cœur brisé en voyant son fils pleurer, en voyant leur frère pleurer les deux se mirent à pleurer aussi. Le couple eut du mal à quitter l'institut devant les pleurs de leurs enfants, le Veela eut des difficultés à se concentrer pendant les cours par rapport à ses enfants. Magnus sentit son inquiétude envers leurs enfants, il se pencha vers lui en frottant sa main dans son dos.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ta mère veillera sur les enfants et aussi s'il y a une urgence elle enverra un message de feu rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se détendit en faisant confiance à sa mère, ils allèrent manger dans le réfectoire. Ils mangèrent sans être dérangé, ils retournèrent en cours quand le professeur décida de faire des équipes pour un projet.

\- Alors j'ai pris en considération vos points forts et vos faiblesses donc je vais faire des groupes de deux et mixtes révéla le professeur ce qui provoqua des sifflements dans la salle

Le sorcier se tourna vers son amant en sentant la jalousie dans leur lien, il le rassura d'un regard. Le professeur donna les noms des équipes,

\- Bien alors Magnus Bane et Crystal Simpson et enfin Alexander Lightwood et Clarissa Fray voila je vais vous donner le travail que vous aurez à faire décréta le professeur

Crystal sourit de victoire en voyant qu'elle était avec Magnus, celui-ci –ci regarda Alec qui était ravi travailler avec la rousse au lieu d'une autre fille. Le professeur sortit un bocal de papier de son bureau avec des poupées et le posa dessus,

\- Alors voilà le projet consiste à faire un exposé comment serait vous dans la vie d'un couple marié ayant des enfants,c'est quoi servira cette poupée qui sera votre enfants ensuite dans ce bocal il y aura des noms de métiers dans lesquelles vous serez expliqua le professeur

Jace et Simon avec les filles lancèrent un regard moqueur envers le couple, Alec rougit légèrement alors que Magnus faisait un sourire narquois. Le professeur appela les équipes, Magnus se leva avec Crystal et vint piocher dans le bocal en morceaux de papier.

\- Alors vous avez demanda le professeur

\- Moi j'ai présentatrice de météo sourit Crystal en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds

\- Et toi Magnus demanda le professeur

\- Coiffeur sourit Magnus d'un brin nostalgique

Son mari comprit qu'il est tombé dans ses souvenirs lointains, il lui fit ressentir son amour pour lui et son soutien. Il lui lança un sourire plein de tendresse, puis ce fut le tour d'Alec et de Clary de piocher dans le bocal.

\- Alors questionna le professeur

\- Bibliothécaire répondit Clary en haussant les épaules

\- Lightwood demanda le professeur

\- Directeur d'entreprise répondit Alec ce qui fit sourire sa famille ainsi que la rousse et Simon

\- Très bien, je vais distribuer les poupées ensuite vous allez vous en occuper en notant tout ce qui doit se savoir sur vos budgets, vos dépenses, vos économies, quand vous vous occupez de vos enfants expliqua le professeur en distribuant les poupées

Dès que la cloche sonna Jace vint près d'eux,

\- Eh ce n'est pas juste moi j'ai eu Izzy pour femme grimaça Jace

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être marié avec mon frère répliqua Isabelle

\- Une femme qui pourrait te tuer à peine que tu manges blagua Jace ce qui lui valut une claque de la part de sa sœur

\- Pour ma part ça ne change en rien décréta Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Parce que tu es déjà marié et que tu as aussi des enfants déclara Jace

Magnus gloussa narquoisement quand il fut appelé par la capitaine des pom-pom-girls, il parla avec elle avant de prendre un bout de papier sous le regard jaloux de son mari.

\- C'est pour l'exposer rassura Magnus

\- Ouais bon rentrons par contre Clary c'est toi qui gardes cette poupée parce que j'ai déjà des enfants rigola Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre la poupée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'institut. Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque pour voir les triplés entrain de gambader dans la pièce sous la surveillance de Maryse, ils virent leurs parents et se dirigèrent vers eux après qu'ils se soient accroupis pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Alec embrassa ses enfants qui roucoulèrent sous les baisers, après ça ils s'assirent et discutèrent avec Maryse sur la journée. Max gambadait doucement avec son jumeau et sa sœur, il vit la chaise avec un livre dessus. Il s'approcha de la chaise et s'agrippa dessus en essayant de l'attraper, il se tourna vers ses parents qui riaient. Maryse jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants et vit Max essayer de marcher vers eux, elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Par l'ange Max est entrain de faire ses premiers pas s'exclama Maryse

Tous se levèrent pour aller vers le petit garçon, Magnus se mit devant son fils qui marcha vers lui avant de tomber dans ses bras en riant. Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue ce qui le fit rire, Ren n'aimant pas que l'attention soit sur son jumeau se mit debout lui aussi sans aide. Alec s'accroupit devant lui et il s'avança avant de tomber dans ses bras, il le félicita en l'embrassant sur la joue. Lana s'avança à quatre pattes vers Magnus,

\- Papa lâcha Lana

\- Oh elle a dit son premier mot remarqua Isabelle

\- Oh c'est tellement adorable s'extasia Maryse en prenant sa petite-fille après que Magnus l'ait embrassé pour la féliciter

Elle gloussa sous les baisers de sa grand-mère avant de se tourner vers Alec, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et donna Ren à sa mère

\- Mama sourit Lana

Tous firent un silence pendant qu'Alec embrassait sa fille plusieurs fois pour son deuxième mot,

\- Euh frangin tu réalise que ta fille vient de te dire maman remarqua Isabelle

\- Et alors demanda Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Pour rien réfuta Izzy en souriant

Ils sourient tous devant les babillements des triplés, le couple rentra avec leurs enfants dans les bras. Le lendemain tous se rendirent encore une fois au lycée, ils étaient tous entrain de discuter quand Alec ouvrit son casier pour trouver des godemichets qui tombèrent à ses pieds. Tous rirent autour de lui ce qui plus pas à Jace et Izzy, Brandon et sa clique arrivèrent en riant.

\- Alors je crois que vous en aurez besoin non critiqua Brandon avec dégoût

Jace alla vers lui pour jouer de ses poings quand Magnus l'empêcha en ramassant tous les godemichets, il s'approcha avec les jouets sexuels en les foutant à ses pieds.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'éclater au lit, parce que tu vois j'ai des connaissances en matière de sexe que tu ne peux pas imaginer alors que toi tu es encore au bac à sable comparer à moi nargua Magnus

\- Ah ouais, moi je me suis fait toutes les filles du lycée et toi combien de conquêtes que tu as eues hein à part cette lopette brailla Brandon

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari qui hocha la tête malgré la mâchoire serrée d'Alec, il ressentit de la colère et la jalousie par le lien.

\- J'ai eu dix-sept mille conquêtes dans mon lit répondit Magnus ce qui provoqua des murmures

\- Tu mens personne n'a jamais eu autant de conquêtes que ça décréta Brandon

\- Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas besoin de jouet ou de drogue spécial pour faire grimper ma beauté aux yeux bleus au rideau d'ailleurs il sait comment je suis au lit en plus j'ai un engin assez parfait donc je suppose que ce n'est pas ton cas se moqua Magnus

Tous rigolèrent de Brandon qui fulmina de colère devant l'humiliation de Magnus, il donna un coup de poing au sorcier qui tomba par terre. Jace vint l'aider quand il sentit sa rune de parabataï le brûler violemment, il se tourna vers Alec qui avait ses yeux perçants de Veela.

\- Oh non compris Jace

Izzy vint près de lui pour le calmer mais fut repousser par ses ailes d'un geste maîtrisé, elle atterrit dans les bras de Simon.

\- ALEC CALME-TOI cria Jace en le voyant entrain de prendre son apparence de Veela

Alec n'écouta pas la voix de son frère mais plutôt Brandon qui avait osé frapper Magnus devant lui, il serra ses poings. Brandon n'ayant pas la seconde vue trouva bizarre de voir le blond crier contre Alec qui avait le regard vrillé sur lui, les flammes vinrent s'enflammer autour du poignet du Veela. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas résolu vers lui, Jace alla le stopper en sautant sur lui quand il le repoussa d'un geste sec qui l'envoya contre le mur.

\- JACE cria Clary en allant près de son copain

Celui-ci était sonné par le geste de son frère qui s'avança toujours vers l'agresseur de Magnus, Brandon vit que le Veela avait repoussé son frère d'un geste violent ce qui le fit trembler de peur en voyant le regard de haine dans ses yeux perçants.

\- Comment ? Comment ? COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FRAPPER MON COMPAGNON piailla Alec en faisant exploser ses flammes sous la haine

Tous ressentaient de l'airs chauds mais ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, Alec marcha vers Brandon avant de se faire plaquer contre les casiers. Il vit des yeux de chat,

\- Calme-toi ordonna Magnus

Il se servit de sa magie démoniaque qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis Edom, Alec lui avait avoué plus tard que sa magie agissait comme un aphrodisiaque pour lui comme le poison agissait sur Magnus. Alec poussa un long gémissement de plaisir ce qui le calma,

\- Calme-toi apaisa Magnus

Il se calma doucement et enfoui la tête dans son cou, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il ferma les yeux en respirant son odeur sur sa marque ce qui l'apaisa surtout que Magnus lui faisait ressentir son amour pour lui,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en s'agrippant à lui

Jace se releva aider de sa petite-amie, il observa le couple s'enlacer et soupira de soulagement en voyant que la catastrophe était évitée. Il s'approcha du terrestre,

\- Remercie Magnus qu'il était là parce que crois-moi Alec t'aurait réduit en charpie d'avoir levé la main sur son amour chuchota Jace en se penchant vers lui

Il avala sa salive d'effroi, le couple ne fit pas attention autour d'eux. Parmi les élèves Crystal regardait la scène avec jalousie en voyant Magnus enlacer Alec étroitement, elle serra les poings avant de repartir avec son groupe.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une vieille connaissance de Maryse et l'énervement de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Je prends note de ton vote, oui il n'aurait pas dû faire ça surtout qu'Alec déteste qu'on fasse du mal à Magnus et vice versa. Ravie que tu as aimé la lune de miel**

 **Nono 0109: Oui bébé Max est très malade, Alec lui a bien foutu la frousse et heureusement qu'il ne possède pas la seconde vue parce que sinon il eu vraiment peur d'Alec**

 **Guest: Il faudra que tu vote la fics que tu veux que j'écrive**

 **Alec Barton je suis contente que ça t'a plu et pour Alec ben il aurait eu des problème avec l'enclave, d'ailleurs je suis en train de caser ça dans les futurs chapitres XD Et bien pour Crystal c'est ma béta qui m'a donné quelques idées pour elle XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec se réveilla en souriant en voyant ses enfants près de lui, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine en comprenant que Magnus était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. Il caressa les cheveux de Lana qui dormait près de lui, il observa ses deux autres enfants en souriant amusé. Les jumeaux adoraient dormir en désordre, Ren avait son pied sur la tête de Max et celui-ci avait sa main sur le ventre de son jumeau. Lana dormait en généralement entre eux comme s'ils la protégeaient d'un éventuel danger, elle gémit doucement avant de se tourner pour se rapprocher d'Alec. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, Max se réveilla en se redressant, il frotta ses yeux avant de regarder son père. Il sourit en s'approchant de lui et fit attention à sa jumelle pour poser sa tête sur le ventre d'Alec, celui-ci lui caressa la tête doucement. Ren se réveilla à son tour en baillant, il vit sa fratrie dans les bras de leur « mère ». Il s'approcha à son tour avant de réveiller son jumeau, Ren réveillait toujours Max quand il était endormi parfois c'était l'inverse. Alec sourit devant ses enfants en quête de câlin, il les embrassa chacun sur le front et les observa entrain de babiller. Sa fille se réveilla en gémissant doucement, elle regarda ses jumeaux avant de regarder son père avant de sourire. Ren vint près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux ce qui sourire Alec, Magnus entra dans la chambre avec un grand plateau, il sourit en voyant ses amours réveiller.

\- Bonjour mes amours salua Magnus

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec en souriant

\- Papa s'exclamèrent les triplés

Il déposa le plateau et les embrassa chacun sur la joue avant de terminer sur les lèvres d'Alec, ils discutèrent en mangeant leur petit déjeuner dans le lit. Lana était dans les bras de Magnus et Ren était entre ses deux parents alors que Max était dans les bras d'Alec, ils babillaient en mangeant aussi le petit déjeuner ce qui fit rire leurs deux pères.

\- Bon c'est l'heure du bain révéla Magnus

Ils eurent les yeux qui brillèrent en entendant le mot bain, ils en raffolaient. Ils leur firent prendre leur bain quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna, Alec alla ouvrir sur sa fratrie habillée en chasseurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec

\- Il y a quelques démons qui demandent à être tué répondit Jace

\- D'accord entrez et le vampire ne touche à rien, je termine de donner le bain aux triplés ensuite je vous suis expliqua Alec en entrant dans sa chambre

Isabelle le suivit dans la salle de bain avec Clary, Magnus était entrain de savonner les cheveux de Ren.

\- Salut vous deux salua Magnus

\- Salut Magnus, alors comment vas-tu demanda Clary

\- Ça va alors tu n'as pas emmené ton bébé que tu as eu avec mon mari nargua Magnus

\- Il est avec maman pour le moment qui est ravie d'être la grand-mère d'un bébé aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus blagua Clary

Ils éclatèrent de rire ce qui fit sourire Isabelle, Alec revint dans la salle de bain après être parti changé Ren. Il changea Max et laissa son mari avec Lana, il s'habilla rapidement et ouvrit la commode pour prendre ses armes que Magnus lui avait fait apparaître pour qu'il puisse cacher ses armes sans que les enfants mettent la main dessus. Il suivit sa fratrie avec Simon et Clary pour une chasse au démon, ils étaient heureux d'être à nouveau sur le terrain. Ils suivirent la piste du démon avant de l'attaquer, Alec tira quelques flèches sur lui pour protéger tout le monde. Clary poignarda le démon avec sa dague avant de se faire projeter sur Alec qui l'attrapa tant bien que mal,

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Ça peut aller répondit Clary

Ils se relèvent et allèrent attaquer de nouveau le démon, Jace trancha en deux le démon ce qui le tua. Ils soupirèrent de fatigue avant de rentrer au loft du couple, Magnus leur ouvrit et les laissa passer avant de scruter Alec avec ses yeux de chat. Celui-ci roula des yeux devant l'inspection de son mari, il passa en l'embrassant. Ils virent que la fratrie avait déjà accaparé les triplés,

\- Encore trois mois pour râler dans ce lycée terrestre ensuite au revoir souffla Jace

\- C'est vrai, moi j'ai hâte de retrouver mon bureau de directeur souhaita Alec la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari

\- Pareil glissa Izzy

Ils discutèrent de leur punition avant qu'Alec se lève avec Clary pour faire leur projet ensemble dans un coin, ils terminèrent très rapidement le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre au professeur.

\- Eh vous deux, vous avez terminé vos devoirs questionna Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

\- On a un enfant qui heureusement me ressemble-OUCH cria Jace en tenant ses côtes après s'être fait frapper par sa sœur

\- Comme il disait on a un enfant et on sait gérer le budget comme nous travaillons tous les deux expliqua Izzy

\- Et toi Simon tu as déjà terminé ton projet questionna Clary

\- A peu près oui et heureusement que je vais chez elle parce que ça n'aurait pas été possible avec le clan grimaça Simon

\- C'est vrai que notre fils aîné n'aime pas trop les terrestres qui puissent déranger son clan rappela Magnus ce qui fit sourire Alec

\- J'ai complètement oublié que vous avez quatre enfants au lieu de trois gloussa Isabelle

Le couple sourit, la fratrie s'en alla en les laissant seul pour le moment. Le lendemain ils se rendirent au lycée, tous les élèves avaient commencé à respecter Alec après son déchaînement de ses pouvoirs Veela quand Magnus s'était fait frapper par Brandon d'ailleurs celui-ci n'osait pas s'approcher d'eux ayant peur du directeur. Ils étaient en cours en s'ennuyant enfin pour les chasseurs d'ombre sauf pour Magnus dont le cours de chimie l'amusait ayant l'habitude avec ses potions, au beau milieu du cours Alec entendit des clochettes ce qui le fit lever la tête. Son mari le regarda avec curiosité,

\- Vélane chuchota Alec en levant la main

Il demanda une autorisation pour sortir du cours, il ne marcha pas trop loin du stade de football. Il vit des filles de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls entrain de s'entraîner de loin. Il entendit encore les clochettes et vit des Vélane entrain de danser autour d'un arbre qui commençait à mourir, elles le virent et sourient en le voyant. Pas trop loin de ça l'une des filles avait vu Alec passé,

\- Ce ne serait pas le nouveau là demanda l'une d'elles

\- Qui ça demanda Crystal

\- Le mec qui a foutu la frousse à Brandon répondit la même fille

La capitaine regarda de loin et reconnut la silhouette d'Alec,

\- Si c'est lui, qu'est-ce qui fait là se demanda Crystal en s'approchant pour voir ce que fabriquait Alec

Le Veela attendit que les Vélane terminent leur travail avant de faire une révérence avec ses ailes, l'une d'elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans les bras.

\- Je suis content de te voir Ella salua Alec en la serrant dans les bras

\- Moi de même, alors comment vont Magnus et les triplés demanda Ella en se détachant de lui

\- Très bien et tout le monde questionna Alec

\- Elles vont bien, tu sais comment Lena est sourit Ella en pensant à sa sœur

\- Je sais bien rigola Alec

Crystal et les autres filles virent Alec parler avec trois autres filles normales n'ayant pas la seconde vue, Ella s'approcha d'Alec pour l'embrasser et Crystal prit une photo. Les deux autres Vélane firent pareil ce qui choqua l'équipe,

\- Mais ce type les connaît ou quoi se questionna Crystal en filmant malgré tout

Alec les regarda partir en faisant un signe de la main, il sourit avant de ranger ses ailes et retourner en cours comme si de rien n'était alors que dans l'ombre il ne savait pas que Crystal avait filmé toute la scène surtout son baiser avec Ella. Il s'assit à sa place, Magnus claqua des doigts pour ne pas se faire entendre du professeur.

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- C'était Ella avec deux autres Vélane, elles étaient venu guérir un arbre qui était sur le point de mourir expliqua Alec

\- Lena n'était pas avec eux demanda Magnus

\- Non, elle a refusé la mission en préférant aller vers une mission d'assassinat répondit Alec

\- Connaissant la matriarche, ça l'a dû énerver ça sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête en riant, il retira le sort qui les protégeait pour continuer le cours. A la fin du cours ils allèrent manger à la cafétéria, Crystal s'avança vers leur table.

\- Salut Magnus, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais venir chez moi qu'on puisse parler du projet et aussi comment s'occuper de la poupée proposa Crystal en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux

\- Je préfère chez moi parce que je n'aime pas aller chez les gens que je ne connais pas, d'ailleurs voilà mon adresse répondit Magnus en en claquant des doigts dans son dos pour faire apparaître un morceau de papier pour lui donner

\- D'accord je viendrais chez toi sourit la jeune fille avec un sourire charmeur

\- N'oublie pas l'enfant rappela Magnus amusé

Elle hocha la tête en s'en allant, Magnus se tourna vers son amant dont la colère et la jalousie étaient palpable. Il sourit et le prit par le visage pour l'embrasser tendrement ce qui le calma,

\- Eh bien je sens qu'on va avoir d'autre neveu et nièce avec vous nargua Izzy

Alec rougit devant la blague de sa sœur alors que Magnus riait à ça, dès que la cloche sonna chacun partit de leur côté pour leurs cours respectifs. Clary alla dans sa classe quand elle se cogna contre quelqu'un ce qui fit tomber ses affaires,

\- Pardonnez-moi s'excusa une voix féminine

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Clary

Elle leva la tête et vit avec choque la personne devant elle,

\- Maryse s'écria Clary en voyant la jeune fille

\- Excusez-moi mais comment connaissez-vous mon deuxième prénom questionna la jeune fille

La rousse était sous le choc de voir le sosie de Maryse devant elle, elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Excuse-moi mais tu ressembles beaucoup à la mère de mon copain, et elle s'appelle Maryse aussi s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien, mais c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je ressemble à la mère de son copain ria la jeune fille

\- C'est vrai, je suis Clary Fray se présenta Clary

\- Marisa Trueblood se présenta la jeune fille

Elle eut un deuxième choc, elle se reprit

\- Attends Trueblood demanda Clary à nouveau

\- Oui, en réalité je m'appelle Marisa Maryse Trueblood sourit Marisa

\- Je vois souffla Clary choqué

\- Bon ben j'y vais sourit Marisa

Elle tourna la tête quand Clary l'interpella,

\- Dura Lex Sed Lex cita Clary ce qui arrêta Marisa

Elle se tourna vers la rousse avec les yeux écarquillée,

\- La loi est dure mais c'est la loi, mais comment connaissez-vous cette citation demanda Marisa troublée

\- Viens demain à notre table, je crois que tu vas apprendre plus sur toi-même que tu ne le crois proposa Clary

La rousse tourna les talons et partit en laissant la fille troublée par les paroles de Clary, elle se souvient que son père aimait répéter cette phrase sans jamais faire le lien. Le lendemain elle se rendit à la table où elle trouva Clary avec les autres dont elle avait eu vent, la rousse la vit arriver vers eux.

\- Marisa, viens proposa Clary

\- Bonjour je suis venue parce que tu m'as dit que me connais plus que moi-même demanda Marisa

Alec et sa fratrie furent troublés devant la ressemblance frappante de la jeune fille avec leur mère,

\- Je crois qu'eux pourront te le dire déclara Clary en pointant sur les Lightwood

\- Euh je m'appelle Marisa Maryse Trueblood se présenta Marisa

Ils furent encore plus sous le choc devant le nom,

\- Alec appela Izzy choqué

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous suivre proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête, tous sortirent dehors sous les regards curieux des élèves, ils l'emmenèrent derrière le stade. Le directeur se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se demandait ce qui se passait,

\- Si tu es bien ce que nous croyons alors tu le verras mais reste calme d'accord demanda Izzy

\- Entendu répondit Marisa curieuse

Alec recula légèrement et usa de ses pouvoirs de Veela, ses ailes s'étendirent dans son dos. Marisa resta choquée devant l'apparence d'Alec et vit que tous voyaient ce qu'elle voyait, elle tourna vers Magnus qui avait ses yeux de chat.

\- C'est bien ce que nous pensons, tu possèdes la seconde vue ça signifie que tu es notre cousine révéla Alec en reprenant son apparence normale

\- C'est impossible, mon père ne m'a jamais parler de sa famille et encore moins que j'ai des cousins et cousine réfuta Marisa

\- Alors demande-lui et il te le dira proposa Jace

Elle fut troublée par ses révélations et rentra chez elle, elle repensa à la transformation d'Alec et les yeux de chat de Magnus. Elle entendit sa famille rentrer et son père la prévenir de leur arrivée, elle descendit pour se confronter à son père.

\- Papa, tu m'as menti fulmina Marisa

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore chérie demanda son père en souriant

\- Je te parle de notre famille, tu m'as menti s'énerva Marisa

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tes grands-parents étaient mort et que je suis fils unique, je ne t'ai pas menti sourit son père

\- Alors ça c'est quoi montra Marisa la bague des Trueblood

Alec lui avait donné la bague pour la montrer à son père comme preuve, celui-ci était choqué devant la bague familiale des Trueblood dans la main de sa fille.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé demanda son père

\- Il y a des élèves dans mon lycée qui m'ont dit que je ressemblais à leur mère et quand j'ai dit mon nom de famille, ils m'ont dit que j'étais leur cousine expliqua Marisa

Son père prit la bague dans ses mains et la plaça à son doigt, il ferma les yeux tendus. Sa femme vint poser la main sur son épaule,

\- Il faut que tu leur dises la vérité confia sa femme

\- Invite ses gens à la maison pour que je puisse les rencontre mais une chose est-ce qu'ils avaient des tatouages partout sur le corps questionna son père

\- Oui, il y a même un qui avait des yeux de chat répondit Marisa

\- D'accord, invite-les ensuite je vous raconterai tous sur notre famille à ton frère et toi déclara son père

Elle hocha la tête, pendant ce temps tous étaient réunis dans le loft de Magnus. Ils discutaient de Marisa,

\- C'est la fille d'oncle Max le frère de maman décréta Izzy en jouant avec Ren

\- Je sais maman nous avait dit qu'oncle Max avait quitté le monde obscur pour se marier avec une terrestre renchérit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant demanda Jace

\- On va essayer d'en savoir plus et si c'est bien lui alors on aura le cadeau d'anniversaire pour maman sourit Alec

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas réalisé que l'anniversaire de maman approchait à grands pas réalisa Jace

\- C'est vrai qu'il te manque une moitié cervelle que tu as perdue lors d'un affrontement avec un démon se moqua Magnus

Les deux se mirent à chicaner sous les yeux blasés de tout le monde, les jumeaux se mirent de la partie en transformant les cheveux de Jace en jardin colorés ce qui le fit se lamenter avant que Lana le manipule sans qu'il le sache. Le lendemain Marisa invita le groupe chez elle, Alec regarda la maison terrestre et s'assit avec tout le monde.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ces runes lança une voix masculine

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent un homme ressemblant à leur mère s'avancer vers eux,

\- Je suppose que vous êtes les enfants de Maryse conclu le père de Marisa

\- Et toi t'es notre oncle Max sourit Izzy

\- Exact, je pourrais savoir vos prénoms demanda Max

Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour sauf Magnus que Max connaissait déjà vue qui s'était rencontré il y a longtemps,

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand Magnus Bane serait chez moi sourit Max

\- Je m'étonne moi-même parfois ria Magnus

\- Comment va votre mère demanda Max

Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé avec les deux guerres mortelles et la mort de Max, la découverte des origines de Vélane. Leur oncle était abasourdi par leurs nombreuses aventures, Marisa et son frère étaient ébahis par leurs histoires après avoir entendu la vérité sur les origines de leur père.

\- Ça en fait des aventures que vous avez vécues, qui croyait que Valentin était un monstre qu'il aurait fait une chose aussi ignoble envers son fils et sa fille grimaça Max

\- C'est du passé maintenant il est mort et enterré sans jeux de mots nargua Jace

Il sourit devant la remarque de Jace, il se tourna vers Alec et Magnus.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'enclave aurait été tolérante à votre sujet remarqua Max

\- C'est grâce au monde obscur qui a fait une pétition pour qu'on puisse se marier et aussi ils ont été humilié quand on est partis se marier chez les Vélane raconta Alec

\- Je vois, je sais que je suis banni de l'enclave par rapport que j'ai épousé ma femme mais je voudrais revoir une fois Maryse souhaita Max

\- Tu peux nous allons faire une surprise à maman pour son anniversaire, en plus tu pourras rencontrer les triplés sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête en acceptant l'offre, ils saluèrent leur oncle après que celui-ci les serrer dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était entrain de changer Lana qui babillait sur la table à langer, il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Il termina rapidement de changer Lana avant de la poser par terre pour aller ouvrir la porte, il ouvrit et vit Crystal à la porte.

\- Euh je suis bien chez Magnus Bane questionna Crystal

Alec soupira et l'invita à entrer,

\- Tu es bien ici, attends je vais l'appeler répondit Alec

Il alla dans l'atelier pour appeler son mari, celui-ci était entrain de faire quelques potions tout en écrivant dans son grimoire.

\- Magnus, ta « femme »est là décréta Alec

Il eut une explosion due à la déconcentration de son mari dans ses potions, celui-ci toussa en faisant évacuer la fumée. Il le regarda éberlué, il fit un signe en montrant le salon. Il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître l'odeur de la potion ratée, il sortit et vit Crystal assis dans le salon. Il soupira en regardant son mari qui lui envoyait des ondes de jalousie,

\- Chéri, je fais vite le devoir et je l'a mets dehors ça te va proposa Magnus

\- Fais comme tu veux piailla Alec en lui tournant le dos

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, il fit signe à Crystal qu'il arrivait. Il entra dans la chambre des triplés pour voir son amant entrain de faire leurs sacs, il s'approcha doucement vers lui et le bloqua entre ses bras. Alec sentit son souffle dans son cou, il se mordit les lèvres quand il ressentit la magie démoniaque de son sorcier. Celui-ci joua de sa partie démoniaque en voyant le frémissement de son amant, il se retourna et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser plein de désirs. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le sorcier se pencha vers son oreille en la mordillant doucement,

\- Cette fille n'est rien pour moi, je t'aime Alexander, c'est toi que j'ai épousé, c'est avec toi que j'ai fait des enfants merveilleux, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. Je ne vivrai pas sans toi, tu es toute ma vie et tu mon oxygène d'ailleurs…commença Magnus en prenant sa main

Il la mit sur son entre-jambe, Alec haleta de plaisir devant le pantalon déformé de son mari.

\- …Tes baisers me rendent fou alors je te désire encore plus en sachant que tu es à moi rien qu'à moi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane susurra Magnus en exposant ses yeux de chat

Le Veela déglutit devant le désir palpable de son amant, celui-ci le relâcha doucement avant de retourner dans le salon. Alec haleta de plaisir en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se calma avant d'appeler les triplés qui coururent dans leur chambre. Il fit un portail pour emmener les enfants à l'institut, Magnus entra dans le salon pour voir Crystal qui venait d'arranger son décolleté pour mettre ses seins en valeur. Il alla prendre ses devoirs d'école,

\- Bien commençons proposa Magnus

Ils discutèrent sur leurs devoirs, la jeune femme s'approcha petit à petit près de lui ce qui l'amusa devant sa tentative de séduction. Ils terminèrent leurs devoirs très rapidement ce qui déconcerta la capitaine, elle retira sa petite veste pour mieux exposer ses seins devant le sorcier. Elle s'éventa avec sa main en supposant qu'elle avait chaud,

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire proposa Magnus en se levant

Elle sourit de victoire en croyant que ses charmes marchaient sur lui, elle sourit en se disant que d'ici la fin de la soirée l'asiatique sera dans son lit et oubliera très rapidement son copain. Pour elle Magnus était un pur hétéro qui se croit gay, celui-ci ramena un verre d'eau glacée pour elle. Elle prit et fit semblant de le renverser sur elle,

\- Oups qu'est-ce que je suis maladroite réalisa Crystal

\- Viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain soupira Magnus en voulant qu'elle s'en aille

Il lui montra la salle de bain, le portail s'ouvrit et il vit Jace aider Alec à porter les triplés qui étaient endormis dans leurs bras. Il l'aida à déposer les enfants dans leur chambre avant de faire un autre portail pour le blond sans avoir lancé une pique pour le faire enrager, Alec vit que les affaires de Crystal était encore dans le salon, il haussa un sourcil et alla dans la chambre des triplés pour défaire leurs sacs. Le sorcier sachant le caractère très possessif et jaloux de son compagnon alla dans sa chambre pour voir où en était la jeune femme, il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tu as fini miss demanda Magnus

\- J'ai presque terminé c'est juste que mon soutien-gorge est trempé malheureusement sourit Crystal en sortant en petite tenue devant Magnus

Celui-ci la regarda de haut en bas avant de soupirer, il prit une serviette qui traînait par terre avant de la jeter dans son visage.

\- Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller et va-t-en déclara Magnus en tournant le dos

\- Tous les hommes ne répondraient pas non à mon corps susurra Crystal

\- Peut-être avant je t'aurai fait ta fête mais maintenant j'ai quelqu'un que j'aime par-dessus alors rhabilles-toi et pars demanda Magnus

Elle fulmina en regardant Magnus qui refusait ses avances, jamais personne n'avait dit non. Elle était la plus populaire du bahut et la future reine du lycée,

\- T'es un connard insulta Crystal en refermant la porte

Magnus ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir, il alla ranger ses affaires et regarda Alec qui le regardait appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte. Crystal sortit de la chambre furieuse, elle vit Alec présent qui la regardait avec dédain.

\- Tu as fait une grosse erreur en refusant coucher avec moi pour cette lopette qui ne te mérite même pas fulmina la jeune fille

\- Je t'ai dit de te casser maintenant avant que je te jette comme une malpropre articula Magnus furieux

Une vase se brisa sous les crépitements de ses pouvoirs, elle s'en alla en laissant le couple tout seul. Alec s'approcha de son mari avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le fit s'allonger dans le lit et le déshabilla avant de le pénétrer après l'avoir préparé, Alec cria sous le plaisir et noua ses jambes autour de lui pour approfondir leur échange. Il se bascula sur le lit en sachant que les ailes de son amant allaient s'ouvrir, ils jouirent ensemble. Alec s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard tous étaient rassemblés dans le loft pour l'anniversaire de Maryse, celle-ci était entrain de s'occuper de Ren en l'embrassant.

\- Franchement les enfants, ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine d'organiser une fête pour moi sourit Maryse en embrassant le cou de Ren

\- On voulait organiser ça parce qu'on t'aime maman sourit Izzy en la prenant dans ses bras

La sonnette d'entrée sonna et Alec se leva, il alla ouvrir sur son oncle et sa famille. Il leur fit signe de le suivre sans faire de bruit, elle était de dos. Max s'avança doucement,

\- Mary appela Max doucement

Elle se figea à l'entente de son nom, elle se souvenait qu'une seule personne l'appelait comme ça. Jace vint prendre son neveu dans ses bras en souriant, elle se tourna lentement avant de mettre la main sur son cœur en voyant la personne.

\- Joyeux anniversaire maman souhaita Alec en venant près de son oncle

\- Max renifla Maryse

\- Ça fait longtemps Mary sourit Max

\- Oui beaucoup de temps, je vois que tu as des enfants remarqua Maryse en regardant sa nièce et son neveu

\- Oui répondit Max

Leurs enfants eurent pitié d'eux et les poussèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Maryse pleura de joie en serrant son frère dans ses bras, Alec s'approcha d'Isabelle en la serrant devant la scène. Ils entendirent un cri de la part de Jace, ils se tournèrent pour voir ses cheveux changer de couleur avec des laitues et les jumeaux qui riaient de leurs bêtises.

\- Je crois que les jumeaux veulent manger de la salade nargua Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une rumeur embarrassante et la visite d'Imogène. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Oui notre Alec est trés jaloux et ne supporte pas qu'on touche à son mari, c'était une superbe cadeau pour Maryse qui avait perdu contact avec son frère**

 **Alec Barton: Oui tu as ton chapitre au sujet de faire courir Jace après les jumeaux XD**

 **Maia 0067 : Réunion avec la famille Trueblood, Crystal croit qu'elle a une chance avec Magnus XD**

 **Callidora Light: Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à jeudi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec regarda sa mère entrain de discuter avec son frère depuis presque une heure, ils rattrapaient le temps perdu ensemble en discutant. Sa mère fut ravie de rencontrer son neveu et sa nièce ainsi que sa belle-sœur, il sentit quelque chose à s'agripper à son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Lana avec sa tétine dans sa bouche debout près de lui, il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lana avait marché une semaine après ses frères, elle avait fait ses premiers pas en voulant suivre Alec qui était sur le point d'aller en mission avec sa fratrie. Il porta sa fille qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, il s'approcha de son oncle et de sa mère.

\- Au fait Alec avec toutes ses émotions tu ne m'as pas présenté tes enfants questionna Max

\- Ah oui, je te présente Lana notre fille, elle est la dernière née ensuite dans les bras d'Izzy c'est Ren il est notre fils et enfin…commença Alec en regardant sa mère qui lui sourit

\- Oui demanda Max

\- Notre premier né Max sourit Alec

L'homme hoqueta de surprise à l'entente du nom de son petit-neveu, il sourit de fierté. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir après que Magnus soit parti ouvrir, Robert entra dans le salon.

\- Papy est là roucoula Robert en voyant ses petits-fils courir dans ses bras

Il les porta dans ses bras en les embrassant ce qui les fit glousser, Lana était dans les bras d'Alec alla vers son grand-père. Il embrassa sa petite-fille avant de trouver Max, celui-ci se leva sous les yeux de tous.

\- Max Trueblood reconnu Robert en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu te souviens de moi encore Lightwood cracha Max en s'approchant de lui

Il prit Robert par le col de et le frappa d'un coup de poing dans le visage, Robert tomba par terre sous les yeux effarés des enfants à part Maryse qui souriait.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas t'approcher de ma sœur gronda Max

Le patriarche Lightwood ria en essuyant le sang de ses lèvres, Max sourit aussi avant de l'aider à se relever. Ils se serrèrent en se tapant dans le dos, ils sourient avant de se tourner vers la famille.

\- Ça va papa demanda Izzy

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas en tout cas malgré le manque d'entraînement tu as gardé ton punch remarqua Robert en touchant sa joue

\- Bof les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure sourit Max

\- J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi demanda Magnus

\- Quand nous étions jeunes Max n'aimait pas que les garçons s'approchent de moi surtout Robert raconta Maryse

\- C'est très compréhensible renchéri Alec en regardant sa sœur

\- J'avais mis plusieurs fois votre père en garde de ne pas s'approcher de votre mère où sinon il aurait mon poing dans la figure raconta Max

Ils rigolèrent tous devant les histoires de Max dans leurs jeunesses à l'académie, Magnus reprit les histoires en racontant ses voyages. Marisa fut émerveillée par les histoires de Magnus,

\- Donc tu as vraiment voyagé dans beaucoup de pays demanda Marisa

\- Oui beaucoup de pays mais c'était il y a des siècles sourit Magnus

\- Mais comment ça des siècles demanda son frère

\- Les sorciers sont immortels répondit Max

Ses enfants étaient choqués d'apprendre l'immortalité de Magnus, il leur racontèrent certaines légendes qu'avaient inventé les terrestres et ceux qui étaient réels. Après avoir beaucoup discuté ensemble et Max et sa famille durent s'en aller, il l'embrassa sa sœur en lui promettant de l'inviter chez lui et de rattraper le temps perdu. Maryse remercia ses enfants de lui avoir permis de revoir son frère, ils s'en allèrent à leur tour en laissant le couple seul avec les enfants. Alec rangea un peu l'appartement avant de regarder les triplés dormir dans le canapé. Ren était allongé la tête sur l'accoudoir, la tête de Max était posé sur son ventre et Lana faisait pareille avec celui de Max. Il les contempla avec amour quand il sentit des bras l'enserrer autour de sa taille, une paire de lèvres vint l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Les enfants se sont bien amusés surtout avec blondinet sourit Magnus

\- Et toi ça ne t'as pas empêché de les arrêter parce que tu trouvais cela marrant de les voir entrain d'embêter Jace gronda Alec

\- Coupable, tu viens m'aider à les transporter dans la chambre proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Non, tu te démerdes tout seul parce que je vais aller me doucher et aller dormir réfuta Alec en allant dans la chambre

\- Alexander lamenta Magnus

Le Veela n'écoutait plus après avoir traversé la chambre, il soupira longuement avant de prendre un par un ses enfants. Il les embrassa avant d'aller dans la chambre, il entendit l'eau de la douche, il sourit avant de sautiller vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il fit la moue en voyant la porte fermée, il sourit et claqua des doigts pour faire un portail. Il entra dans la salle de bain et vit son mari entrain de se doucher ce qui le fit sourire, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche et embrassa le cou d'Alec. Le Veela se retourna en gémissant de plaisir,

\- Tu as couché les enfants demanda Alec

\- Oui, je viens te faire prendre ton bain et ensuite te border susurra Magnus entra chaque baiser

Alec rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, ils refirent l'amour dans le lit, Alec bascula sur le lit après avoir rangé ses ailes. Il regarda son amant qui l'embrassa langoureusement, celui-ci sourit malicieusement.

\- Je t'aime mon amour confia Alec

\- Je t'aime mon cœur répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec venait de faire le sac des triplés. Il entra dans la chambre en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il trouva son mari entrain de se maquiller avant de se coiffer torse nu, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte pour le regarder. Le sorcier le vit dans le miroir entrain de l'observer,

\- La vue te plaît questionna Magnus en mettant un peu de magie sur ses cheveux

Alec loucha sur ses fesses avant de lui sourire,

\- Beaucoup même sourit Alec

Il se retourna et s'avança vers lui, il mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec en le plaquant contre la porte. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, l'archer gémit de plaisir avant de le repousser doucement.

\- On doit aller à l'école s'il te plait avant ça on doit déposer les triplés à ma mère gémit Alec

\- Je fais sa vite ne t'en fais pas susurra Magnus en usant de sa magie démoniaque

Alec commença à se laisser aller, Magnus déboucla sa ceinture pour lui faire l'amour.

\- Mama appelèrent les triplés en entrant dans la chambre

Il repoussa Magnus pour aller s'occuper de ses enfants, il accueillit ses enfants avant de lancer un regard d'excuse à son mari. Ils déposèrent leurs enfants à Maryse et se dirigèrent vers le lycée, Alec alla vers son casier.

\- Bonjour cousin salua une voix

Il sourit et vit sa cousine, il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer et il discuta avec elle. Elle le salua avant de partir en cours, le professeur entra dans la salle de cours.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez terminé votre exposé parce que vous allez le présenter en deux parties. D'abord dans la classe ensuite dans deux jours vous allez le présenter devant tout le lycée expliqua le professeur

Alec et les autres râlèrent encore un peu, plusieurs élèves passèrent et puis ce fut le tour de Magnus et de Crystal. Celle-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux en prenant le bras de Magnus, Alec piailla doucement.

\- Alors dites-moi comment vous gérer votre budget et votre vie de famille questionna le professeur

\- Alors je suis Madame Bane, lui et moi nous avons un enfant. Je travaille comme présentatrice de météo dans une chaîne multinationale. Nous avons une villa avec piscine se vanta Crystal en serrant le bras de Magnus

Le sorcier se débarrassa du bras de la jeune fille ce qui la fit déconcerta,

\- Nous avons un chat, rectification qu'elle a oubliée nous avons trois enfants car elle attend deux autres enfants. J'ai un cabinet de coiffeur très réputé de New-York ensuite notre budget est très calculé et notre argent passe dans la maison et les tâches ménagères expliqua Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Je vois, bien vous pouvez vous y aller décréta le professeur

Le Veela sentit l'amour de son mari et son désir pour lui en le sachant qu'il émettait de la jalousie, il haleta doucement. Magnus passa près de lui et glissa sa main sur la main d'Alec en laissant sa magie sur lui ce qu'il le fit se mordre les lèvres sous le plaisir, le professeur appela Clary et lui, il se reprit et expliqua son exposé appuyé de Clary. Après le cours Alec se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, Jace entra dans les toilettes et le regarda en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il le regarda sans dire un mot, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot en sachant ce que l'un et l'autre ressentait par leur rune. Le blond s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de se relâcher et de ressortir des toilettes. Isabelle les attendait à l'extérieur, elle vint les serrer à son tour. Pendant ce temps Marisa trouvait bizarre l'absence de ses cousins et Jace,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils mettent autant de temps questionna Marisa

\- Laisse-les encore un moment, mon petit tiramisu répondit Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas glissa la jeune fille

\- Eh bien ça fait un an aujourd'hui que leur jeune frère est décédé révéla Clary avec une voix enrouée

Elle comprit et baissa la tête, la fratrie entra dans la cafétéria. Ils allèrent vers leur table Magnus prit son mari dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe, Crystal de loin bouillait de colère et de jalousie en voyant Magnus prendre dans ses bras Alec, l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'asiatique l'avait repoussé pour ce mec, elle avait tout planifiée pour coucher avec lui.

\- Ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là cracha Crystal

\- Qui donc demanda une de ses amies

\- Ce Lightwood, ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec cet air supérieur du fait qu'il sorte avec Magnus cracha Crystal en serrant sa brique de jus

La brique de jus s'écrasa dans sa main, ses amies lui conseillèrent de laisser tomber et de prendre une autre proie que Magnus. Mais elle ne voulait pas écouter et commença à formater un plan pour avoir Magnus dans son lit, quelques jours plus tard Magnus était entrain de consulter son grimoire tout en vérifiant ses ingrédients pour ses potions. Alec avait emmené les enfants au parc pour jouer, il rangea les crocs de vampire sur une étagère quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Il sourit et alla ouvrir pour tomber sur un carton, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée amusé de voir son fils de cœur emmener des tas de cadeaux pour sa fratrie.

\- Où est tout le monde questionna Raphaël en revenant après avoir déposé les cadeaux dans la chambre de sa fratrie

\- Ils sont au parc avec Alec, il les a emmené jouer dehors pour que je puisse faire mon inventaire des ingrédients expliqua Magnus en s'installant dans le fauteuil

\- Je vois alors comment c'est à au lycée questionna Raphaël en souriant narquoisement

\- Ne m'en parle pas c'est chiant de vivre avec ses terrestres grimaça Magnus en invoquant un verre de sang pour son fils

Il lui expliqua sa vie au lycée ce qui rire son fils, la porte s'ouvrit en grand avant d'entre des petits pas. Ren et Max entèrent dans le salon pour aller dans les bras de Raphaël qui les appelait, Alec arriva avec Lana dans les bras. Celle-ci leva la tête et voulut aller dans les bras de son grand frère, il la laissa y aller avant de regarder ses enfants entrain de jouer avec le vampire. Celui-ci resta dîner avec eux en buvant bien sûr du sang que le sorcier avait invoqué pour lui, il rentra à l'hôtel tard dans la soirée. Le directeur alla coucher ses enfants dans leur berceau avant de rejoindre son mari dans son atelier qui rangeait ses affaires, il sourit ayant une idée malicieuse.

\- Bonsoir beau gosse susurra Alec s'appuyant contre la porte

Magnus entendit sa voix de velours et ria avant de se retourner pour avoir le souffle coupé devant la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait devant lui, Alec avait un boxer moulant avec un verre de vin et un verre de cidre. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas de félin vers lui,

\- Essaierais-tu de me séduire demanda Magnus en prenant le verre de vin

\- Peut-être qui sait, il n'y a pas de loi qui défends qu'un chasseur séduise son mari sorcier sourit Alec

\- Etes-vous sûr où tentez vous de me corrompre monsieur le directeur de l'institut de New York demanda Magnus en le prenant par la taille d'une seule main

Alec gloussa et l'embrassa passionnément, ils burent leurs verres ensemble avant de rentrer dans leur chambre pour flirter et pour finir par faire l'amour. Crystal était chez elle et continuait à formater son plan, quelques jours plus tard ils étaient en cours quand Jace regarda par la fenêtre et se leva d'un bond surpris.

\- Monsieur Herondale, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il vous prend comme ça demanda le professeur

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Jace en se rasseyant

Alec le regarda en lui demandant ce qui se passait, il pointa sa bague familiale dans son cou. Ils comprirent ce qui avait surpris Jace, Imogène entra dans le bâtiment avec deux gardes. Elle entra dans le bureau du secrétariat, la secrétaire l'accueillie impressionnée par sa prestance.

\- Je voudrais voir votre supérieur questionna Imogène

\- Bien, vous êtes demanda la secrétaire

\- Je suis Imogène Herondale et je suis venu voir certains de vos élèves répondit Imogène dans son rôle d'inquisitrice

\- Euh très bien accepta la secrétaire

Le proviseur sorti de son bureau et fut fasciner par la grand-mère de Jace, il l'invita celle-ci dans son bureau.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Mme Herondale questionna le proviseur

\- Je suis venu voir certains de vos élèves dans ce lycée, leurs noms respectifs son Alexander et Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale et Clary Fray déclara Imogène assis le dos droit

\- Je pourrais vous demander pourquoi est-ce que vous les demander questionna le proviseur

\- Cela concerne le privée claqua Imogène

\- Très bien mais sachez que je vous permets mais normalement vous ne devez pas les voir à moins que vous soyez un parent de l'un des élèves décréta le proviseur en prenant le téléphone

Alec entendit avec les autres leur convocation dans la salle de réunion, ils allèrent ensemble dans la salle de réunion. Imogène était assis dans un fauteuil dans son rôle d'inquisitrice, elle scruta les visages des quatre chasseurs.

\- Bien faîtes un rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours, on nous a rapporté que monsieur Lightwood s'est à demi transformé en Vélane demanda Imogène

Ils racontèrent chacun leur tour leur version des faits, l'inquisitrice hocha la tête et se remit debout.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne vous restent qu'un mois avant que vous ayez terminé votre sentence alors d'ici là faîtes profil bas pour pas qu'ils découvrent le monde obscur est-ce clair questionna Imogène

\- Oui répondirent tous

\- Très bien, Jace je voudrais te parle proposa Imogène

Il hocha la tête et resta, Alec et les filles sortirent de la salle en le laissant avec sa grand-mère. Imogène ressortit avec Jace, elle se tourna et le serra dans ses bras avant de parti avec les deux gardes. Le blond se frotta l'oreille droite en grimaçant,

\- Elle t'a tiré les oreilles remarqua Izzy

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça. La dernière fois elle m'a criée dessus en me tirant les oreilles jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où elle m'a foutu une raclée. Par l'ange pour une femme de son âge elle avait une sacrée endurance grimaça Jace en se souvenant des coups de sa grand-mère

\- C'était quand demanda Alec

\- Quand Magnus et toi êtes parti chez les Vélane pour mettre à l'abri les triplés répondit Isabelle

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien ressentit vue que les jumelles me donnaient aussi une raclée souvient Alec

Le trio grimaça en se souvenant des entraînements des jumelles surtout Jace pour qui Lena était une vraie tortionnaire, ils retournèrent en cours. Ils expliquèrent vite fait ce que voulait l'inquisitrice, ils allèrent déjeuner dans la cafétéria et Marisa vint les rejoindre à leur table. Plus tard ils allèrent dans les vestiaires pour se préparer pour le sport, Marisa était entrain de se changer quand Crystal et les autres filles vinrent la voir,

\- Tiens, tiens n'est-ce pas mademoiselle qui est le vilain petit canard du lycée critiqua Crystal

\- Fiche-moi la paix Crystal cracha Marisa en essayant de s'en aller

Les autres filles bloquèrent sa route en souriant, la capitaine du groupe vint et sortit de son dos un ciseau pour la menacer. Marisa recula quand les autres filles vinrent lui tenir les bras pour ne pas qu'elle se débattes,

\- LACHEZ-MOI cria Marisa

\- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux personne ne viendra sauver une fille aussi pathétique que toi ricana Crystal en s'approchant pour lui couper les cheveux

Elle commença à pleurer quand elles entendirent un fouet claquer, elle se retourna pour voir Izzy qui vint les frapper chacune leur tour d'une gifle. Elles tombèrent par terre en se tenant la joue,

\- Que les choses soient claires, je défends quiconque de toucher à un seul cheveu de Marisa est-ce clair ? Parce que si vous le faites, je ne serai pas aussi conciliante la prochaine fois menaça Isabelle

Le coach des filles arriva et les vit avec chacune une joue rouge, elle vit Marisa en pleurs et une paire de ciseaux par terre. Elle regarda Crystal,

\- Madame, Lightwood nous attaqué et nous a giflé et menacer se plaignit Crystal en versant des larmes de crocodile

\- Tout ça est faux madame, j'ai tout vu de la scène. Izzy est juste venue défendre Marisa qu'elles étaient entrain d'attaquer défendit Clary en arrivant

L'entraîneuse mit un blâme à Crystal et son groupe ce qui ne leur plût pas,

\- Ça tu vas me le payer Fray, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un mec qui est canon que tu dois te croire toute puissante méprisa Crystal

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, tu vas me frapper. Peuh ! tu vas te casser un ongle avant de courir chez tes parents pour te plaindre critiqua Clary

Elle serra les dents avant de partir avec sa clique, Marisa remercia Izzy et Clary de l'avoir défendu. Isabelle l'embrassa sur le front en la rassurant et en lui disant que c'était normal étant sa famille, elles allèrent sur le terrain pour courir. Elles croisèrent les garçons, Alec leur fit signe de la main en souriant. Deux jours plus tard Alec était habillé d'un costume cintré sans cravate, il se regarda dans le miroir avant qu'il voit Magnus venir l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Ce que tu es sexy dans ce costume complimenta Magnus

\- C'est vrai demanda Alec en se retournant

\- Oui, tellement sexy et beau que j'ai envie mais vraiment très envie de te l'enlever susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Magnus non, nous serons en retard en plus, nous devons déposer les enfants à maman rappela Alec

Il le relâcha avant de faire une moue boudeuse, Alec l'embrassa chastement en lui promettant de le laisser le déshabiller en arrivant à la maison ce qu'il le fit sourire. Ils allèrent à l'institut, Jace était habillé d'un habit de policier qu'il avait emprunté auprès de Luke et Izzy avait revêtu une blouse de médecin qu'elle avait pris à l'institut. Simon était habillé comme un informaticien, Clary était habillé normalement et enfin Magnus était habillé d'un débardeur moulant rouge avec un pantalon en cuir blanc. Il s'était lâché sur les paillettes dans les cheveux et s'était maquillé sobrement, il avait mis ses bagues à ses doigts en gardant toujours la bague des Lightwood à son annuaire comme signe qu'il était marié avec Alec. Jace et le sorcier avaient commencé à se chicaner depuis l'institut avant que les jumeaux commencent à user de la magie sur Jace, le blond commença à hurler avant de courir dans tout l'institut après les jumeaux lui ai balancé un biberon de lait à la tête.

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE MORVEUX cria Jace en courant derrière ses neveux

\- JACE ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD POUR LE LYCEE s'écria Clary

Lana gloussa avant de manipuler son oncle pour qu'il épargne ses frères, elle passa devant lui en lui faisant une bouille adorable ce qui le fit craquer. Alec balança la tête devant la manipulation de sa fille,

\- Vos fils sont des sales gosses et il n'y a que Lana qui est sage râla Jace en marchant dans le couloir

\- Si tu savais blondi ricana Magnus

Ils recommencèrent à se chicaner au lycée, le professeur les attendait dans une salle avec toute la classe qui s'était habillé pour présenter leur exposé. Tous murmuraient devant l'habillement de Magnus qui passait en souriant narquoisement, ils commencèrent à faire l'exposé avant que ce soit le tour de Magnus et Crystal. Celle-ci se tenait sur l'estrade habillée d'un tailleur bleu marine avec des cheveux ondulés, avec un faux micro dans la main. Elle commença à parler en tenant Magnus par le bras, Alec brûlait de jalousie devant ça. Jace vint le calmer en posant sa main sur son épaule, il essayait de se calmer en respirant doucement. Magnus la fit relâcher son bras d'un geste sec avant de se mettre près d'Alec en passant une main dans son dos ce qui le calma net, elle brûlait de jalousie. Elle sortit de la pièce avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille d'un élève qui la regarda hébétée, elle sourit quand elle vit à la vitesse que la rumeur qu'elle avait lancée se propageait. Alec fit son exposé avec Clary avant de redescendre,

\- Dit c'est vrai que tu te fais passer pour un gay et que tu sautes sur toutes les filles du bahut demanda un élève

Il fronça les sourcils, celui-ci se leva en agitant une photo. Magnus prit la photo pour voir Alec embrasser Ella sur la bouche, il roula des yeux. Il rejoignit son amant sur l'estrade et prit le micro des mains d'Alec,

\- Je suis désolé de vous contredire et je ne sais pas qui a lancé cette vilaine rumeur sur mon petit ami mais entre lui et moi c'est moi qui suis bisexuelle et je l'assume complètement, Alexander est véritablement gay et nous sommes en couple. La fille que vous voyez sur cette photo est bien elles sont russes et vous savez comment les russes se saluent non demanda Magnus dans le micro

Alec hocha la tête devant les tissus de mensonges de son mari pour cacher les faits réels du baiser, Clary prit le micro à son tour.

\- Sachez une chose, j'en ai marre que vous tous vous vous en preniez à eux comme ça, Alec et Magnus sont des gens bien que j'aie la chance de connaître au lieu de les dénigrer commencez à apprendres à les connaître s'exclama Clary dans le micro

Le professeur qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à là se leva et parla sur la tolérance et d'autres sujets que les chasseurs d'ombres n'écoutaient que d'une oreille, la capitaine fulmina devant son plan pour avoir Magnus pour elle. Ses amies lui conseillèrent encore une fois d'abandonner Magnus,

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas même si je dois le droguer pour qu'il soit à moi déclara Crystal

Le couple partageait des moments en allant passer quelques moments en amoureux en laissant les triplés avec la fratrie et Maryse, quand ils rentrèrent de leur escapade. Ils virent les jumeaux courirent en riant poursuivi par un Jace fulminant avec des cheveux rouges et des carottes en guise de cheveux.

\- REVENEZ ICI SALES GOSSES cria Jace en pourchassant ses neveux

\- Je crois que les jumeaux veulent des carottes nargua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec en allant à la poursuite de son frère

Dans tout l'institut ils entendaient le cri menaçant de Jace qui courait après les jumeaux qui riaient de leur bêtise, Alec avait réussi à choper ses fils avant de les punir tous les deux. Lana réussit à manipuler son oncle encore une fois avec sa bouille ce qui le calma,

\- Oh oui tu es ma nièce préférée gloussa Jace

Alec soupira de lassitude alors que Magnus fit un sourire moqueur,

\- Il n'y a pas à dire les enfants sont de Magnus déclara Isabelle

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fin de la sentence et la colère de Clary. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Lui même ne sait pas que la petite est en train de le manipuler XD, disons qu'elle va le comprendre dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Merci pour ton review et voilà la suite**

 **Maia 0067: La sentence se termine dans ce chapitre et oui manipulation de Lana digne de la fille de Magnus**

 **Nono 0109 : C'est vrai que les jumeaux sont trop drôle avec Jace XD**

 **Enale: Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à jeudi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec évita l'attaque de Jace en le parant, il le repoussa d'un coup de genou. Le blond sauta par-dessus de lui, il se retourna pour parer le coup de son parabataï. Il prit l'épaule d'Alec pour le mettre par terre, le Veela usa de ses pouvoirs de Veela en utilisant sa vitesse pour s'échapper de son emprise. Il sauta un peu plus haut avant de le désarmer rapidement, ils sourirent avant de sauter sur l'un et l'autre à mains nu. Jace renversa Alec par terre, celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de son bras. Le blond essaya de se libérer en soulevant son frère. Il le plaqua brusquement contre le sol, il le fit basculer sur le côté en lui faisant une prise de catch. Alec se libéra en prenant le cou de Jace avec ses jambes pour le mettre K-O, ils se battirent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Maryse regardait leur entraînement quotidien en souriant, Marisa qui avait eu l'autorisation de son père pour devenir un chasseur d'ombre après que celle-ci est obtenu son diplôme de terrestre. Elle venait chaque week-end à l'institut pour apprendre davantage sur le monde obscur,Isabelle et Jace avec Alec lui apprenaient en tant que professeurs, Magnus la guidait sur ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les sorciers. Elle eut peur légèrement en apprenant que les démons existaient et surtout qu'ils étaient les pères biologiques des sorciers, elle assistait avec sa tante à l'entraînement de ses cousins et elle était fascinée. L'entraînement s'acheva sur une prise de Jace sur Alec, ils se relèvent en souriant avant de venir vers leur mère et Marisa.

\- C'était formidable vos coups admira Marisa

\- Merci Marisa sourit Jace

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Alec

\- Ils ont avec Isabelle dans la bibliothèque entrain de jouer et d'ailleurs Lydia voudrait te voir au sujet d'un rapport pour l'enclave expliqua Maryse

\- Bien répondit Alec

Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour voir Lydia entrain de lire un dossier assis sur le canapé, elle leva la tête pour le saluer. Il l'aida sur le dossier, ils entendirent des bruits de petits pas et des rires

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE SALES GOSSES cria Jace en passant devant le bureau

Lydia éclata de rire alors qu'Alec soupira de fatigue en sachant que ses fils avaient encore ennuyés leur oncle, ils entendirent les menaces de Jace dans tout l'institut et les rires des jumeaux. Quand celui-ci entra dans le bureau, ses cheveux étaient transformés en poireaux.

\- Tes fils m'ont encore joué un sale tour gronda Jace en pointant ses cheveux transformés en poireaux

Il hocha la tête et vit deux petites têtes aux cheveux noirs entrés dans le bureau et courir dans ses bras, il reçut ses fils dans ses bras en les embrassant chacun sur le front ce qui les fit glousser.

\- Où est Lana demanda Alec ne voyant pas sa fille

\- Mama appela Lana en entrant avec Izzy qui la tenait par la main

Il ouvrit les bras pour embrasser sa fille, celle-ci gloussa dans les bras de « sa mère ». Jace et les filles sourirent devant les yeux pleins d'amour d'Alec pour ses enfants,

\- Les enfants auront bientôt un an c'est ça demanda Lydia en caressant les cheveux de Ren

\- Oui, Magnus est entrain d'organiser leurs anniversaires soupira Alec en connaissant les extravagances de son mari pour les fêtes

\- De quoi parlez-vous demanda Maryse en entrant avec Marisa et Clary

\- On parlait de l'anniversaire des triplés répondit Alec

\- Oh c'est super ça, Magnus m'a proposé de faire le gâteau d'anniversaire de mes petits anges sourit Maryse en embrassant Max dans ses bras

Ren fit un sourire éclatant envers Lydia et celle-ci craqua et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sous les regards amusés de tous, Max faisait pareil avec les femmes de la famille. Lana préféra rester avec son père, un portail s'ouvrit dans le bureau pour laisser passer Magnus qui pestait contre des loups-garous.

\- Papa crièrent les triplés en sautant sur lui

\- Bonjour mes trésors sourit Magnus en les prenant dans ses bras

Il les embrassa chacun leur tours ce qui les firent rire, il vint embrasser son mari tendrement avant de saleur tout le monde. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de rentrer chez eux, les triplés allèrent jouer dans leurs chambres pendant qu'Alec rangeait leurs sacs et Magnus invoquait le repas du soir. Ils passèrent à table et firent manger les enfants, ils leur donnèrent le bain avant de les coucher. Alec s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant,

\- Faire des enfants c'est bien mais les occuper c'est dur remarqua Magnus en s'allongeant dans le canapé en posant la tête sur ses genoux

\- Je sais soupira Alec en caressant les cheveux gélifiés de son amant

Ils restèrent quelques minutes au calme, Magnus se redressa pour embrasser son amant avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour. Alec avait la tête sur le torse de Magnus, il redessinait le tatouage de la rune d'amour ce qui fit soupirer son amant d'aise.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de s'endormir, ils allèrent au lycée après cinq mois depuis la punition de l'enclave. Alec et sa fratrie étaient pressés de terminer la sentence pour retourner dans leur monde, ils assistèrent à leur cours. Ils s'ennuyaient à mourir, ils allèrent dans le prochain cours. Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe avec un vidéo-projeteur,

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de créature fantastique et légendaire informa le professeur

Tous eurent un sourire en coin devant l'information, il leur fit montrer une photo de loup-garou et d'autres créatures obscure qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour.

\- Bien nous allons passer aux sorcières de Salem proposa le professeur en changeant des images

Jace lança un regard moqueur envers Magnus qui le nargua en lui tirant la langue, le professeur leur fit montrer des photos d'Abigail Williams. Le sorcier s'amusa à regarder avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant une photo d'une sorcière ressemblant fortement à Catarina entrain de brûler, il ferma les yeux en les voyants. Il ressentit un amour infini et du soutien par son lien avec Alec, il ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire rassurant. A la sonnerie tous sortirent du cours,

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Alec en le prenant par la main

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'était il y a longtemps mon amour, j'ai réussi à sauver Catarina de cet enfer sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer avant de se diriger vers le gymnase pour faire du sport, le professeur de sport mit les filles et les garçons ensemble.

\- Nous allons jouer au ballon prisonnier annonça le professeur ce qui excita quelques élèves

Simon leur expliqua rapidement le jeu aux autres avant d'aller se changer, ils firent deux équipes. Alec se réjouit de se retrouver avec son parabataï mais il était contre son amant ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise de le blesser, le professeur donna les ballons avant de donner le signal pour eux. Alec et Jace se mirent à dos pour frapper les autres élèves du camp adverse, le professeur était impressionné de les voir en action. Izzy les évitait avec Clary facilement grâce aux entraînements, mais au bout d'un moment la rousse fut éliminer par son petit copain qui lui lançait un regard d'excuse sur elle. Elle lui rassura d'un sourire, Jace couvrit les arrières d'Alec et lui faisait de même. Magnus sourit et esquiva avec dextérité le ballon envoyé par son beau-frère, il lui lança un regard moqueur ce qui le fit enrager. Il reçut le ballon dans le torse avant de regarder son mari avec un petit sourire goguenard, il fit une moue boudeuse avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Clary et d'Izzy qui fut éliminer par un autre élève. Alec évita un ballon avant de le prendre pour envoyer sur un autre élève, Crystal qui ne s'est pas encore fait éliminer avait vu le regard d'amour et encourageant de Magnus sur Alec ce qui la fit brûler de jalousie. Elle vint près d'un élève de son camp et commença à lui faire du charme,

\- Je veux que tu frappes Lightwood violemment dans les côtes demanda Crystal en évitant un ballon

\- Mais le professeur va m'expulser du bahut si je fais ça souffla l'élève en lançant le ballon

\- Ne t'en fais pas et puis nous sommes entrain de jouer à la balle au prisonnier ce qui signifie que nous pouvons y aller très fort tout ce que je te demande c'est de le viser dans les côtes pour qu'il est une côte fêlée demanda Crystal

Elle lui chuchota sa récompense s'il le faisait, celui-ci hocha la tête. Alec venait de protéger Jace en le poussant sur le côté l'éviter le ballon, il lui lança un bref regard avant de se concentrer sur le camp adverse.

\- ALEC ATTENTION prévint Jace

Il ne vit que trop tard le ballon qui arrivait sur son flanc, le coup toucha violemment la rune de parabataï.

\- ALEC cria Jace en touchant sa rune

\- JACE cria Alec en s'effondrant

Magnus et les filles avec Simon se levèrent pour se précipiter sur eux, Alec souffrait en touchant sa rune. Jace était à genoux en serrant la rune. Isabelle vint près de son frère et souleva son t-shirt pour voir un bleu sur la rune de parabataï, le professeur vint vers elle pour examiner son élève.

\- C'est juste un bleu, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour le soigner signala le professeur en allant prévenir l'infirmerie

\- Je suis désolée professeur mais c'est bien plus grave que vous le croyez déclara Isabelle en regardant la rune endommagée

Alec ne cessait de répéter le nom de son frère, les deux commencèrent à saigner du nez. Magnus vint près de son mari avant de voir des gouttes de sang tomber par terre, il essuya et vit que c'était son sang.

\- Magnus s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Appelle tes parents pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de soigner l'hématome avec ma magie mais je ne pourrais rien faire avec leur lien grimaça Magnus en sentant la douleur d'Alec

Elle hocha la tête et se leva doucement pour aller dans le vestiaire, Magnus fit signe à Clary d'emmener Jace vers eux. Elle fit allonger son copain sous les regards curieux des autres élèves qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, le sorcier souffla avant de se relever. Il fit attraction de la douleur d'Alec par son lien avec Jace et claqua des doigts pour ne pas que les autres élèves le voient faire de la magie, il invoqua sa magie avant de soigner son mari. Sa belle-sœur entra dans la pièce,

\- Magnus c'est bon, maman vient avec un frère silencieux rassura Izzy

\- Nous devons les emmener à l'infirmerie en attendant signala Magnus en arrêtant sa magie

Le professeur entra avec l'infirmière, ils les transportèrent jusqu'à la salle de l'infirmière. Elle les fit allonger tous les deux, les deux parabataï étaient inconscients, Magnus avait pris la main d'Alec pour le soutenir après qu'il se soit disputé avec l'infirmière pour qu'il puisse rester. Il avait dû dire qu'Alec était son fiancé pour qu'elle le laisse à l'infirmerie, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse et Jem.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Jem en souriant

\- Bonjour Jem sourit Magnus

Après la guerre contre Jonathan, Jace s'était vu possédé par le feu céleste. Le seul moyen avait été de le sceller alors le frère Zachariah avait réussi le sort mais le feu l'avait submergé avant de s'évanouir, à son réveil il avait été guéris de sa maladie qui le rongeait depuis des années dont il fut sauvé en entrant dans l'ordre des frères silencieux. Jace avait appris que Jem était le parabataï de son ancêtre et le fiancé de son aïeule, Jem s'avança en sortant sa stèle. Il fit une rune sur la rune des parabataï,

\- Est-ce que ça ira s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Pour le moment ça ira, la rune est juste endommagée légèrement mais avec cette rune tout va aller pour le mieux. Leur lien sera redevenu comme tel quand ils seront réveillés expliqua Jem

\- Merci Jem remercia Magnus

\- Ne me remercie pas, j'ai une dette éternelle envers la famille Herondale sourit Jem en regardant Jace endormi

Le sorcier hocha la tête en souriant, Maryse caressa les cheveux d'Alec endormi. Il fit un portail pour eux avant de retourner au chevet de son compagnon, il lui embrassa la main avec amour.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

Une heure plus tard Jace remua de son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux, il se leva et regarda son frère près de lui. Il s'assit près de lui en prenant sa main,

\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser, de retourner loin de toi. Où tu iras j'irai, où tu demeureras je demeurerai, ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera mon Dieu. Où tu mourras je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur, si autre chose que la mort vient à me séparer de toi récita Jace en prenant Alec dans ses bras

Magnus regarda la scène sans rien dire en tenant l'autre main de son mari, le blond récita trois fois le sermon officiel des parabataï avant de commencer à pleurer.

\- Alec, ne me laisse pas sanglota Jace en sentant son lien s'affaiblir

\- Que…l'ange…fasse…ainsi s'étouffa Alec

Il regarda son frère qui s'était réveillé, il le sera dans ses bras en pleurant. Magnus essuie une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, le Veela se tourna vers son amant avant de se laisser embrasser par lui.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça espèce d'idiot insulta Magnus

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Je crois que Clary et les autres doivent s'inquiéter pour nous pensa Jace en se levant

Il laissa le couple tranquille dans l'infirmerie, le sorcier se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant. Alec se laissait faire en sachant que celui-ci avait eut peur de le perdre à jamais, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

\- Magnus souffla Alec

Il claqua des doigts avant de revenir sur ses lèvres, il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du directeur avant de lui retirer son t-shirt pour revenir l'embrasser. Il grignota son torse avant de lécher ses tétons en les mordillant, Alec gémit de plaisir en rejetant la tête. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le sud avant de claquer des doigts en enlevant le pantalon de son amant, il prit son membre en bouche et le suçota en écoutant la voix d'Alec qui criait de plaisir. Il le prépara avant de relâcher son membre, il vint l'embrasser doucement sans cesser de faire coulisser ses doigts.

\- Bébé, j'ai envie de faire quelques choses avec toi est-ce que tu me laisseras faire chuchota Magnus en lui faisant un suçon dans le cou

Il hocha la tête sous le plaisir, il se sentit retourné sur le ventre et mit à quatre pattes. Magnus vint l'embrasser dans le dos avant de glisser sa langue jusqu'à ses fesses, il écarta les globes de chair et vint lécher l'intimité du Veela. Celui-ci hurla de plaisir en serrant les draps sous le plaisir, il introduisit sa langue en lui et massa sa prostate de l'extérieur. Alec hurla de plaisir en s'effondrant de moitié sur le lit, il se retira et claqua des doigts à nouveau pour se lubrifier et le pénétra. Il ondula ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit sangloter de plaisir, la jouissance monta en eux. Les ailes d'Alec s'ouvrirent en grand et il se déversa sur le lit sous la jouissance, Magnus se déversa à son tour en lui en faisant crépiter ses doigts. Il s'effondra sur le dos de son amant en l'embrassant dans la nuque tout en caressant ses ailes,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en se retournant

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se laisser aller à cette plénitude, ils s'habillèrent et nettoyèrent avant d'aller en cours. Jace les regarda avec un regard blasé alors que les filles et Simon éclatèrent de rire en les voyant, Marisa arriva et ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rient comme ça demanda leur cousine

\- Vaux mieux que tu gardes ton innocence conseilla Jace pâle

\- Oh blondi on dirait que tu es choqué, moi qui pensais que tu t'es habitué maintenant de savoir que ton frère s'envoie en l'air nargua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il s'envoit en l'air qui m'énerve mais c'est son partenaire qui m'énerve répliqua Jace

Ils se chamaillèrent encore une fois sous les yeux blasés des autres et souriant de Marisa qui les trouvait toujours drôles en les voyants se chamailler, Crystal fulmina de colère en voyant que l'élève avait échoué. Elle pensait se rapprocher de Magnus à l'infirmerie mais celle-ci était fermée alors que l'infirmière ne fermait pas la porte et elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, elle entendit une de ses amies dire qu'elle faisait une fête chez elle en l'absence de ses parents. Elle sourit en tenant sa chance d'avoir Magnus dans son lit, elle se rendit à leur table.

\- Salut, je suis venue vous inviter à une fête est-ce que ça vous tente proposa Crystal

Ils l'observaient avec sceptique,

\- Nous y serons accepta Magnus

\- Bien voilà l'adresse sourit Crystal en lui donnant l'invitation

Elle s'en alla, Alec le regarda mécontent.

\- On va sortir un peu tous les deux en allant à cette fête et si c'est trop ennuyant alors on ira au pandémonium alors qu'en dis-tu proposa Magnus

\- Et les enfants, n'oublie pas que tu es père de trois enfants lui rappela Alec

\- Je me souviens encore de mes enfants, mais ils seront toujours gardés par Maryse expliqua Magnus

Il hocha la tête en acceptant, de toute façon ils leur restaient encore une semaine à tenir dans le bahut ensuite ils retourneront dans le monde obscur, le jour de la fête Alec soupira en pensait à ses enfants alors que son mari passa une main dans son pantalon en cuir.

\- Arrête de penser à eux et profite pour t'amuser ce soir susurra Magnus

\- Tu n'es qu'un père indigne gronda Alec

\- Ah bon et dire que je voulais t'emmener avec les enfants sur une plage de Miami demain mais si je suis un père indigne se lamenta Magnus en se retournant

Alec vit le chantage affectif de son mari, il soupira et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils entendirent un râlement de la part de Jace, les deux commencèrent à se chicaner en arrivant à la porte où avait lieu la fête. La porte s'ouvrit en les invitant à l'intérieur, tout le lycée était invité. Tous les regardèrent avec fascination, Izzy était habillé de sa robe rouge courte avec ses bottes noires. Elle avait les lèvres peintes en rouge et elle était au bras de Simon qui s'était habillé sobrement une chemise avec un pantalon bleu marine, Clary avait revêtit une robe d'Isabelle une robe noire courte comme la première fois qu'elle avait revu Magnus dans son loft. Jace était habillé de sa tenue de chasseur d'ombre comme Alec, celui-ci avait mit son ensemble en cuir et Magnus loucha sur le cul de son amant plusieurs fois dessus avec une expression niaise coller sur le visage. Le sorcier avait mis une chemise rouge ouverte sur son torse et un pantalon en cuir bleu électrique, ses cheveux étaient en piques avec des mèches de différentes couleurs avec des paillettes. Marisa les avait accompagnée, Isabelle s'est occupée en la faisant mettre une robe avec un corset qui révélait sa poitrine généreuse. Alec s'était mis en tête de protéger sa cousine contre les pauvres poireaux qui voudront sortir avec elle,

\- Mais Alec, ça ira rassura Marisa

\- Désolée cousine mais tu mérites quelqu'un de bien pas un de ces gringalets décréta Alec

Izzy l'avait rassurée que c'était le comportement d'Alec alors que c'était ironique au vue que Magnus était vrai papa-poule avec leur fille, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et entendirent la musique assourdissante de la fête. Crystal vint les accueillir avec un sourire hypocrite,

\- Tiens vous voilà alors vous êtes venue alors sourit Crystal

\- Oui répondit Magnus en prenant Alec par la taille

Elle brûla de jalousie en le voyant faire, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et alla préparer son plan. Tous s'amusèrent à la fête, Simon et Jace avaient commencé un concours de boisson et plusieurs garçons les avaient rejoint avant d'abandonner très vite vus la descente facile de Jace et de Simon. Izzy et Clary avec Marisa se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse ce qui attira beaucoup de regards sur elles avant d'être chassé par Alec, Magnus était obligé de s'occuper de son mari pour qui laisses les filles tranquilles. La capitaine vit sa chance quand Alec alla à la toilette pour se rafraîchir un peu, elle alla prendre un verre et mit une poudre dans le verre qu'elle avait trouvé auprès d'un dealer. Elle s'approcha de Magnus avec un sourire,

\- Où est Alec demanda Crystal en lui donnant le verre

\- Il est parti se rafraîchir répondit Magnus en avalant le verre

Elle le regarda avec insistance ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise, elle s'avança avant de se frotter à lui en faisant l'innocente. Magnus était amusé par la situation et se décala d'elle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pris alors je suis désolé en plus tu n'es pas mon genre lâcha Magnus en s'en allant

Crystal resta figée devant le deuxième rejet de Magnus,

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD insulta Crystal

La musique s'arrêta devant son cri,

\- Tu n'es qu'un salopard, je t'offre une fleur d'être mon petit ami et toi tu préfères cette lopette qui te trompe avec toutes les filles du bahut cracha Crystal en pointant le doigt sur Alec qui était revenu

Il s'avança pour en découdre avec la jeune fille quand Jace l'arrêta,

\- Tu ressembles à une femme habillé comme ça, pas étonnant que tu aies l'air d'un PD. Peut-être que tu es parfait avec ton corps mais tu as l'air d'un monstre avec tes yeux de chat critiqua Crystal

Magnus se figea à l'entente de la critique concernant ses yeux, Alec essaya de se débattre des mains de Jace quand ils entendirent une gifle assez forte dans la salle. Crystal se tenait la joue après que Clary l'ait giflée violemment,

\- Entre toi et lui c'est toi le monstre Crystal, j'avais prévenu que ce quelqu'un jugeait Magnus où Alec il faudrait en découdre avec moi. Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Magnus, qui es-tu pour le juger espèce de salope qui baise sur tous ce qui bouge et ce qui croit au-dessus des lois parce tes parents sont riches. Dernière info petite garce nous sommes plus riches que toi, je te défends de t'approcher d'eux. Je ne vais pas te laisser les piétiner comme tu as fait avec moi, j'ai vécu des choses que jamais tu ne pourrais t'en sortir et c'est grâce à Magnus que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui cracha Clary

Crystal se leva et essaya de la gifler à son tour, Clary lui prit le bras et la renversa par-dessus son épaule en la jetant sur la table de jus. Tous les apéritifs et autres boissons se renversèrent sur elle, tous l'humilièrent en la voyant dégoulinante. La rousse se retourna et prit Magnus dans ses bras, celui-ci la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses bras.

\- Merci biscuit remercia Magnus touché par les mots de la rousse à son encontre

Ils entendirent un piaillement provenir d'Alec qui les observait avec jalousie, ils rigolèrent avant de s'en aller vers le Pandémonium. Ils préférèrent s'amuser dans leur monde au lieu de celui des terrestres. Une semaine plus tard Alec et les autres étaient dans le bureau du proviseur qui leur remettait leur certificat de radiation,

\- Je trouve dommage que vous devez partir d'ici déclara le proviseur

\- Oui mais nous devons partir à l'étranger souri Maryse

Quand ils sortirent du lycée, Jace se retourna vers le bâtiment et fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui offusqua Maryse.

\- Jace, je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette manière gronda Maryse

\- Désolée maman s'excusa Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut et virent les triplés qui étaient gardés par Robert, les enfants allèrent dans les bras de leurs parents qui les embrassèrent très forts. Ren vit son oncle et transforma ses cheveux en bleu électrique et son jumeau fit pousser des radis avant de courir en riant,

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE MIOCHES cria Jace en courant derrière eux

\- Ah c'est bon de revenir à la normale sourit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la reprise du travail et la surprise de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	53. Chapter 51

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Toute bonne chose à une fin ne t'en fais pas la prochaine histoire sera très passionnant et tu vas adorer ce chapitre**

 **Maia 0067:Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu**

 **Nono 0109 : Et oui le lycée c'est fini retour aux chasse et Marisa va devenir un chasseur d'ombre**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu me suivra dans la prochaine fics**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à Jeudi soir !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 51, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 51**_

Alec fut heureux de retrouver son bureau après six mois dans une école de terrestre, Lydia l'avait aidé à retrouver ses marques. Il vérifiait les rapports quand il entendit le cri de Jace et les rires de ses jumeaux, il roula des yeux en sachant que ses fils avaient encore joué un tour à leur oncle. Il entendit des petites pas passer devant le bureau avec des rires et le cri menaçant de Jace et ses pas, il soupira longuement avant de continuer. Il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et vit sa fille avec sa tétine dans la bouche, il se tourna vers elle en ouvrant les bras. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la joue et la posa sur sa jambe pour qu'il puisse continuer de travailler. Tous étaient ravis d'être de retour dans leur travail, Magnus avait repris son travail de sorcier malgré qu'il donnait rendez-vous avec ses clients le soir après le lycée. Jace était à nouveau heureux d'être de nouveau opérationnelle sur le terrain pour tuer les démons avec son parabataï, celui-ci était comblé de retrouver son poste de directeur de l'institut. Les triplés étaient souvent avec lui dans l'institut et étaient gardés par Isabelle et Clary avec Jace et Simon, parfois Marisa passait le week-end pour venir les voir et faire sa formation de Shadowhunter. Alec regarda sa fille qui observa son travail avec curiosité,

\- Tu regardes papa travailler ma chérie remarqua Alec

Elle hocha la tête, le Veela prit des feutres sur son bureau avec des feuilles blanches et les donna à sa fille. Celle-ci commença à dessiner sur la feuille blanche, il l'observa tout en travaillant sur la tablette. Robert entra dans le bureau et vit la scène adorable devant lui, il vit son fils concentré sur les rapports de l'enclave et sa petite-fille dessiner sur ses genoux. Il sourit à la scène, Alec leva la tête en se sentant observé.

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, bonjour mon ange roucoula Robert en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser

Elle gloussa sous la barbe de Robert avant de rester dans ses bras, Alec sourit devant le rire de sa fille.

\- Je viens te remettre les documents de l'enclave qui sont officiels déclara Robert en lui donnant des documents

\- Merci, je vais jeter un œil dessus répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et reposa sa petite-fille dans les bras de son fils après qui décréta qu'il allait voir ses petits-fils,

\- Si tu les cherches, il faut tu trouves Jace sourit Alec

\- Je vois ria Robert en quittant le bureau

Alec embrassa sa fille sur la joue et continua son travail et elle son dessin, après un moment le petit ventre de Lana gargouilla ayant faim.

\- Mama, miam-miam chuchota Lana après avoir retiré sa tétine

Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit que c'était l'heure du repas des triplés, il se leva avec elle dans les bras et chercha ses fils qui étaient dans la salle d'entraînement avec son père. Il sourit en voyant son père enseigner les rudiments des armes à ses petits-fils avec Jace qui avait les cheveux roses avec des céleris en guise de cheveux. Il balança la tête devant les tours de ses fils, il s'approcha avec sa fille. Il écouta son père,

\- Alors ça c'est un saï, c'est une arme japonaise et d'ailleurs il peut en avoir deux. Il faut le manier avec une grande dextérité pour tuer un démon expliqua Robert en maniant l'arme

Les jumeaux le regardaient fascinés par l'arme, Alec sourit et racla la gorge pour les interrompre. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur leur « mère », celui-ci se mit à leur hauteur en les embrassant.

\- C'est l'heure du repas ensuite vous pourrez continuer d'écouter papy sur les rudiments des armes décréta Alec

\- Miam-miam firent les triplés en chœur

Robert et Jace sourirent et prirent chacun un jumeaux, quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine Maryse était entrain de préparer le repas des triplés. Alec les mit dans leur chaise bébé,

\- Je vais les nourrir ses petits choux à leur mamie roucoula Maryse en venant avec leur repas

Il hocha la tête en regardant sa mère nourrir ses enfants,

\- Je prédis que Ren et Max seront des grand Shadowhunter et Lana sera une directrice d'institut décréta Robert

\- En parlant de ça lequel d'entre les trois à le pouvoir des Vélane questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, Magnus et moi nous avons décidé d'attendre quand ils seront grands pour savoir qui a hérité des pouvoirs des Vélane répondit Alec

\- En tout cas ils ont la beauté des Vélane gloussa Maryse en donnant une cuillère à sa petite fille

Le directeur sourit devant la remarque de sa mère, il laissa ses enfants entre les mains de sa mère pour continuer son travail de directeur. Il continua son travail avant de récupérer ses enfants pour rentrer chez eux, à peine franchi le portail ils coururent dans les bras de Magnus qui ouvrit les bras pour les réceptionner. Il les embrassa ce qui les fit rire, son mari s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Comment était la journée demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, les jumeaux ont encore joué de leurs pouvoirs sur Jace avant qu'il court après eux dans tout l'institut. Lana a passé un moment avec moi dans le bureau à dessiner, papa est revenu d'Idris pour m'apporter des documents officiels de l'enclave avant d'aller enseigner aux jumeaux les noms des armes raconta Alec en vidant le sac des triplés

\- Par tous les diables, si ce n'est pas le grand-père c'est l'oncle et si ce n'est pas l'oncle c'est le grand-père. Ils ne peuvent pas attendre que les enfants soient un peu plus grands pour leur apprendre comment tuer un démon en se récurant le nez râla Magnus

Alec gloussa amusé du râlement de son amant et alla déposer les affaires des enfants dans leur chambre, les triplés étaient entrain de jouer avec les jouets de Raphaël qu'il avait emmené pour eux. Le vampire était très protecteur envers sa fratrie surtout avec Lana et très gaga devant eux, il passait assez souvent pour les voir en emmenant des cadeaux pour eux.

\- Quant à moi ma journée était fort énervante surtout avec les plaintes de tout le monde se lamenta Magnus

\- Pauvre chéri, nous allons nous occuper des enfants ensuite je te masserai longuement pour te faire oublier cette horrible journée proposa Alec en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou

\- Proposition intéressant monsieur Lightwood-Bane sourit Magnus

Il ria légèrement avant de s'occuper des enfants, ils les couchèrent avant de se diriger vers leur chambre pour plus d'intimité. Dans la chambre des enfants Lana était endormie avec ses jumeaux quand elle se réveilla dans un cadre chaotique, elle ressentit la magie similaire à la sienne et suivit la magie jusqu'à une demeure. Elle entra dans la demeure,

\- QUI OSE PENETRE DANS LA DEMEURE D'ASMODEE SANS AUTORISATION résonna une voix froide

La petite fille entra et ria à la voix, Asmodée apparut et vit sa petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai devant moi remarqua Asmodée

Lana ria en voyant son grand-père, elle alla près de ses genoux. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la regarda avec ses yeux de chat,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici gamine, ton père sera furieux que tu sois ici avec moi malgré que je sois ton grand-père ricana Asmodée

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule ce qui le déconcerta, il déglutit devant le geste de sa petite fille. Il entendit des petits pas entrer dans sa demeure, Lana tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ren et Max entrèrent et trouvèrent leur sœur dans les bras d'Asmodée, ils s'approchèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous tous les deux demanda Asmodée en faisant luire ses yeux de chat

Ils rirent et firent pareils ce qui choqua Asmodée, il comprit que les jumeaux étaient ses petits-fils.

\- Par les flammes de l'enfer Magnus a fait combien de gosses se demanda Asmodée

Les jumeaux s'agrippèrent à son pantalon, il les regarda sourire avec lui. Il déposa Lana par terre et les observa avec un sourire sincère, Magnus se réveilla en sentant de la magie dans l'air, il se leva et alla dans la chambre de ses enfants pour voir qu'ils étaient entrain d'utiliser la magie inconsciemment. Il sourit et les regarda dormir un moment avant de retourner dormir,

\- Papa appela Lana ensommeillé

\- Rendors-toi ma petite puce rassura Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle se rendormit sous les caresses de son père, il sourit et regarda ses fils endormit en bordel. Max avait le pied sur le ventre de Ren et celui-ci avait la main sur le visage de Max, Lana dormait normalement. Il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit son amant dans la chambre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant de joie. Il vit ses enfants près de lui et l'absence de son mari, celui-ci entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture. Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Bonjour mon Veela sourit Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sorcier salua Alec

\- Les enfants dorment toujours remarqua Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec en caressant les cheveux de Lana

Il caressa la mèche argentée de sa fille, celle-ci leur ressemblait en grandissant. Ren ressemblait à Alec de plus en plus et Max à Magnus, les jumeaux pourtant étaient identiques. Magnus regarda ses fils qui dormaient encore,

\- Tu as organisé l'anniversaire des triplés demanda Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai fait répondit Magnus

\- Où tu vas l'organiser demanda Alec

\- Je voulais l'organiser ici mais je pense que l'institut serait bien pensa Magnus

\- Tu as raison répondit Alec

Ren se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, il regarda ses parents en souriant.

\- Bonjour mon petit prince sourit Magnus

Il sourit avant de marcher vers son jumeau pour le réveiller, Max gémit doucement et se réveilla en regardant ses parents et Ren. Il alla se caler contre Alec pour terminer sa nuit, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux. Lana se leva à son tour en baillant et elle ria en regardant ses parents, Magnus se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ren alla se réfugier dans les bas de Magnus et Lana préféra rester au milieu,

\- On dirait que nous avons nos préféré ricana Magnus

Alec lui sourit complice, ils passèrent la journée dans le lit à jouer avec leurs enfants vu que Magnus n'avait pas de client et qu'Alec avait pris un jour de congé. Le lendemain Alec signait des rapports et les envoyait à l'enclave quand il entendit un cri de Jace avec des éclats de rire de ses jumeaux, il roula des yeux en sachant ce que c'était. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et une petite tête noire avec une mèche argentée venir dans le bureau,

\- Mama interpella Lana

\- Salut ma chérie, tu es venu voir mama demanda Alec en la prenant pour la mettre sur ses genoux

Elle babilla en riant, son père lui donna une feuille blanche avec des feutres. Elle dessina sous le regard de son père, celui-ci l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de retourner à ses rapports. Maryse qui avait les jumeaux dans les bras était entrain de chercher sa petite-fille, elle alla demander à son fils si elle ne l'avait pas vu avant de la voir sur les genoux de son fils entrain de dessiner et Alec concentrer sur les documents de l'enclave. Elle sourit en les voyants concentrés, le père et la fille se ressemblaient penchés sur leur travail. Elle se retourna et alla donner manger aux jumeaux, Isabelle entra dans la cuisine et embrassa ses neveux.

\- Je croyais qu'Alec et Magnus avaient trois enfants gloussa Izzy ne voyant pas sa nièce

\- Elle est avec ton frère entrain de l'aider dans son travail de directeur répondit Maryse en préparant un sandwich pour son fils et la purée pour sa petite-fille

\- Mais les jumeaux ? demanda Izzy connaissant la réponse

\- Ils doivent faire leur sieste, tu pourrais le faire demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr que je vais coucher mes petits-neveux préférés roucoula Izzy en les embrassants

Elle sourit et laissa ses petits-fils dans les mains de sa fille pour se diriger vers le bureau de son fils, elle ouvrit la porte et ne se lassa pas de les regarder travailler. Alec leva la tête et vit sa mère avec une assiette contenant un sandwich et de la purée dans l'autre,

\- J'ai emmené le repas pour mes amours sourit Maryse

\- Les jumeaux ont déjà déjeuné demanda Alec en regardant l'heure

\- Oui, il y avait juste que ma princesse qui n'avait pas encore déjeuné et à qui mamie a fait sa purée favorite gloussa Maryse en prenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras

Alec sourit et prit son sandwich pour le manger, Maryse gloussa en faisant manger Lana qui riait devant les gloussements de sa grand-mère. Pendant ce temps Magnus était dans son atelier entrain de faire une potion pour son client, il la termina.

\- Voilà votre potion déclara Magnus en montrant la fiole

\- Merci mage Bane, et voilà votre paiement décréta son client en lui donnant un sac rempli de rubis

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Magnus en le raccompagnant à la porte

Il referma la porte avant de soupirer et fit disparaître le sac de rubis, il se rendit dans son atelier pour refermer la porte avant de s'ennuyer. Il entendit la sonnette de sa porte pour voir des cadeaux pour les triplés de la part de la reine des fées, il les mit dans la chambre de ses enfants. Il allait sortir quand il capta un résidu de magie familier, il se concentra et le reconnu. Il serra ses poings avant de d'aller dans son atelier, il fit un pentagramme avant de se placer au milieu des flammes qui le brûlèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les visions cauchemardesques, il entra dans une demeure. Il vit son père de dos entrain de lire un livre, Asmodée sentit une magie pénétrer dans sa demeure. Il soupira,

\- Encore vous les mioches soupira Asmodée

Il se retourna et vit son fils présent au lieu de ses petits-enfants, il sourit narquoisement.

\- Tiens donc, mon magnifique fils bien-aimé vint me rendre visite après avoir foutu le bordel chez moi nargua Asmodée

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et dis moi qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de mes enfants fulmina Magnus

\- Oh tu as remarqué ma magie dans la chambre de MES petits-enfants sourit Asmodée en s'avançant vers son fils

\- Je te défends de t'approcher d'eux, je ne veux pas que tu exerces ton influence démoniaque sur eux cracha Magnus en dévoilant ses yeux de chat

Asmodée regarda son fils le menacer, il s'énerva en serrant les poings.

\- TU OSES ME MENACER MAGNUS cria Asmodée en envoyant une vague de magie sur lui

Magnus se cramponna sur ses jambes en glissant sur le sol, il se redressa en faisant face à son père.

\- Oui, j'ose te menacer pour protéger ma famille et si je dois t'enchaîner où te tuer en risquant ma vie alors je le ferrais déclara Magnus

Le démon regarda son fils dans les yeux en faisant luire ses yeux de chat, il se retourna et marcha vers son trône et prit un livre sans le regarder.

\- Ta famille que tu as omis de me présenter et de me dire que j'étais grand-père glissa Asmodée

\- Comment as-tu appris pour mes enfants demanda Magnus

Il sourit sincèrement en repensant à sa rencontre avec sa petite-fille, il se retourna pour faire face à son fils en arborant un sourire froid.

\- Pour des enfants de cet âge, ils sont très puissants enfin que puis-je dire d'autre vu que ce sont mes petits-enfants. Mon sang coule dans leur veine sourit Asmodée de fierté

\- Réponds à ma question cracha Magnus

\- Voyons mon fils, souviens-toi comment j'ai pu te ramener Lana auprès de ton amant et toi. Ma petite-fille ne cessait de m'appeler avec sa magie et je suis venu à elle c'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'elle était ma petite fille, la princesse d'Edom sourit Asmodée

Le sorcier frémit devant le titre de sa fille que son père venait d'ajouter, il s'avança vers lui en jouant avec la bague familiale des Lightwood.

\- Quel est ton prix pour que tu ne t'approches pas de mes enfants demanda Magnus

Le prince des enfers referma son livre d'un geste sec, il scruta son fils d'air mécontent. Il serra la mâchoire en le regardant,

\- Tu veux me priver de mes petits-enfants Magnus articula Asmodée

\- Je veux juste les protéger de ton influence répliqua son fils

\- Influence ? Alors que toi-même tu l'as bien aimé mon influence déclara Asmodée

\- J'ai été un enfant père s'il te plait, je te supplie presque à genoux ne fait pas de mal à mes enfants supplia Magnus

Son père le regarda dans les yeux pour voir sa peur de perdre sa famille, il ferma les yeux en mettant les mains dans son dos.

\- Même si tu m'interdis de les voir, c'est à eux de décider mon fils décréta Asmodée

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

Il pointa le doigt sur le mur d'à côté, il tourna la tête et vit le mur rempli de potager avec des fleurs en tous genre. Il ressentit les résidus de magie de ses enfants dans chaque fleur et légumes qu'ils avaient, il se rappela des paroles de son père en entrant comme un soupir suppliant.

\- Ses enfants sont tellement puissants qu'ils arrivent à venir me voir pendant leur sommeil, j'ai essayé de les repousser avec ma magie à croire que ma magie me trahi elle aussi expliqua Asmodée en regardant ses doigts méchamment

Le sorcier sourit intérieurement devant le mensonge de son père sur la trahison de sa magie, il savait que la magie est une partie d'eux ce qui signifie que sa magie ne voulait pas faire de mal aux enfants en clair son père adorait les triplés mais par fierté il n'avouera pas son amour. Il hocha la tête,

\- J'ai compris, je capitule car même si je bride leur pouvoirs il ne cesse de grandir décréta Magnus

\- Leurs pouvoirs à tous les trois sont si grands qu'ils pourront surpasser un prince des enfers se vanta Asmodée

Il grimaça légèrement avant de se retourner,

\- Je vais y aller mais garde à toi si tu leur fais du mal menaça Magnus

\- C'est le cadet de mes soucis mon fils répondit Asmodée

Il regarda son fils sortir de sa demeure, il soupira longuement avant de sourire heureux et sincère que Magnus est compris que ses petits-enfants l'aimaient. Il regarda le mur d'à côté en se grattant la nuque, il balança la tête en sachant que même s'il faisait disparaître le potager et le jardin. Les triplés le feraient réapparaître, Magnus retourna dans le monde des terrestres. Il craqua ses membres et effaça le pentagramme dans son atelier, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des petits pas.

\- Papa appelèrent les triplés en entrant dans l'atelier

\- Bonsoir mes amours salua Magnus en les prenant tous les trois dans ses bras

Ils éclatèrent de rire dans ses bras, il les embrassèrent tous les trois bruyamment. Alec vint les voir dans l'atelier en souriant, il s'appuya contre la porte.

\- Alors vous avez passé une bonne journée questionna Magnus

\- Oh que oui, les jumeaux ont encore embêté Jace qui a couru presque toute la matinée derrière eux et Lana est venu faire des dessins avec moi dans le bureau raconta Alec

\- Oh mes petits chéris je suis si fière de vous que vous ayez embêté votre oncle Jace roucoula Magnus en embrassant les jumeaux

\- Magnus ne les encourage pas gronda Alec

Il ricana avant de se lever pour embrasser son mari tendrement, ils passèrent la soirée dans un restaurant parisien à Paris après que Magnus ait fait un portail pour eux. Ils arrivèrent et couchèrent les triplés avant de se câliner dans la chambre, ils s'endormirent après avoir fait l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard Alec contemplait les triplés entrains de courir partout pour leur anniversaire, ils avaient un an et le Veela se rappelait avec nostalgique leur conception et quand ils étaient dans son ventre. Il sentit des bras venir l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- Tu es nostalgique parce que les triplés ont un an aujourd'hui demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ça me fait bizarre qu'ils aient grandi alors que c'est comme si c'était hier que je les mettais au monde souvient Alec

\- Je sais moi aussi je pense à ça renchérit Magnus

\- AH BANDE DE SALE MIOCHES cria Jace ayant des restes de gâteaux avec des cheveux en pétard

\- Au moins un qui regrette leur conception rigola Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

Ils regardèrent Lana manipuler son oncle avec ses charmes ce qui le fit oublier les bêtises de ses jumeaux, le blond était entrain de roucouler avec elle sans savoir qu'elle venait de le manipuler.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire Lana est une vraie manipulatrice remarqua Marisa

\- Que veux-tu c'est ma fille ricana Magnus

Clary entra dans la pièce avec les bras chargés de cadeaux avec Simon ainsi que Raphaël qui était présent pour l'anniversaire de sa fratrie, une montagne de cadeaux offerts par tout le monde obscur étaient dans un coin de la pièce. Le couple soupira amusé par la montagne de cadeaux pour leurs enfants en sachant qu'ils seront les enfants le plus gâtés de tous le monde obscur,

\- La fête est très réussie Magnus complimenta Maryse avec une flûte de champagne

\- Merci beaucoup surtout que ce sont pour mes amours sourit Magnus

\- Ça oui, et je lève mon verre à vous deux de vous être sauté dessus gloussa Maryse ivre

\- Euh maman t'a sifflé combien de verre comme ça questionna Alec mal à l'aise par les paroles de sa mère

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après le cinquième verre que ton père m'a offert répondit Maryse les joues rouges

\- En tout cas Maryse je dois dire que…se stoppa Magnus avec une main sur sa bouche

\- Tu finis cette phrase je demande le divorce et je prends la garde des enfants menaça Alec

Il hocha la tête et ne dis plus rien, il préféra aller embêter son beau-frère qui essayait d'enlever le reste de gâteau sur son visage et reprendre ses cheveux à la normale. Alec regarda sa famille avant d'entendre des clochettes, il sortit et sourit en voyant les jumelles avec des présents.

\- Bonjour les filles salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec salua les jumelles

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Alec

\- Nous sommes venus apporter des présents pour les triplés répondit Ella en lui mettant des cadeaux dans les mains

\- Merci beaucoup et dit à la matriarche que je la remercie et en même temps que j'amènerai les enfants la voir bientôt proposa Alec

\- C'est entendu, bien nous allons partis car nous avons chacune des missions à accomplir expliqua Lena

\- D'accord et prenez soin de vous souffla Alec

\- Toi aussi et embrasse ta famille pour nous commenta Ella en venant l'embrasser

Lena vint à son tour l'embrasser avant de reculer, il les observa s'envoler dans les airs. Il sentit une main dans son dos,

\- Elles étaient venus apporter des cadeaux pour les triplés décréta Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec le regarda avec amour ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça questionna Magnus

\- Parce que si Clary n'avait pas chamboulé nos vies, je crois que je serais mort de chagrin en croyant que j'étais amoureux de Jace et je l'a remercie en quelque sorte qu'elle est fait ça parce que je suis amoureux de toi chaque jour qui passe et mon cœur ne cesse de battre que pour toi confia Alec

\- Moi aussi mon cœur ne cesse de battre que pour toi mon amour, tu es l'amour que j'ai attendu toute ma longue vie. Même si tu es un chasseur et un Lightwood de surcroît mais tu es différent de tes ancêtres ça s'est sûr sourit Magnus

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de s'embrasser, ils entendirent un cri déchirant provenir de l'institut. Ils entrèrent et virent Jace brandir un couteau sur la table devant un caneton,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé demanda Alec

\- Euh les jumeaux ont fait apparaître ce canard avoua Clary

Magnus éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son beau-frère qui continuait de brandir le couteau, Alec soupira en se massant les tempes.

\- Telle père tel fils gloussa Maryse

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées.**


	54. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Ravi que ça t'as plu, j'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire**

 **Lavigne 126: Merci pour ton review**

 **Nono 0109 : D'accord pour les chapitres et j'espère que tu sera là pour la nouvelle parce que tes review sont tes encouragements pour moi**

 **Maia 0067: Oui c'est toujours l'amour fou avec les triplés pour Jace XD**

 **Guest: Bien sûr que j'ai prévu d'autre histoire en fonction de l'histoire qui a eu plus de vote**

 **Grenouille-Jordan : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à demain soir !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche argentée lisait un livre tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, elle tournait les pages tranquillement. Un groupe de filles entra dans la pièce en faisant moins de bruit, elles s'approchèrent d'elle qui était de dos.

\- Tiens, tiens regardez qui est là n'est-ce pas l'hybride Lana Lightwood-Bane critiqua le chef de groupe

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux soupira Lana sans la regarder

\- Je me demande juste comment tes parents ont pu faire des beaux garçons comme tes frères et une mocheté comme toi se moqua le chef en faisant rire

Elle se retourna vers elles en refermant son livre, elle les regarda froidement.

\- Et alors mes frères sont peut-être beaux voire magnifiques mais jamais vous ne sortirez avec eux se moqua Lana hautaine

Le chef fulmina et la prit par le col de son haut pour la frapper,

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire espèce d'hybride insulta le chef

\- Je dis que mes frères ne sortiront jamais avec vous se moqua Lana

\- C'est ce que tu crois vu que je suis déjà la petite amie de Ren, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais moi je serai bientôt sa fiancée se vanta le chef en la relâchant

\- Ah bon, je suppose que tu vas bientôt remettre tes plans sur un autre surtout que tu viens de commettre l'erreur à ne pas commettre n'est-ce pas Ren demanda Lana en regardant les nouveaux arrivants

Elles se retournèrent pour voir des jumeaux identiques, l'un d'eux avait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite et l'autre avait un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche. L'un des jumeaux s'approcha d'elles, il s'arrêta devant la chef qui commença à rougir et devins légèrement tendus devant son petit ami

\- Ren souffla le chef

\- Les filles quelle est la première règle que je dis quand je sors avec vous demanda Ren

Son jumeau leva la main en l'agitant avec Lana,

\- Alors les filles demanda Ren en les regardant

\- Ne jamais faire de mal à ta sœur jumelle,ni à ton jumeau répondit la chef ce qui fit râler les deux autres

\- Exactement ça car ils sont ma vie, ma sœur et mon frère sont mes autres moitiés d'âme et donc je ne vous permets pas de les critiquer ou de se moquer d'eux surtout avec MA FAMILLE ce qui signifie que Stella je romps avec toi déclara Ren en faisant un geste de rejet

Le chef des filles commença à le supplier mais il ne fit pas attention, Ren s'approcha de sa sœur et tendit son bras qu'elle prit en souriant. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et leur autre jumeau tendit son bras qu'elle prit aussi en riant, les triplés étaient âgés de 15 ans. Ren ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Alec étant jeune et Max était le portait de Magnus alors que Lana ressemblait à ses deux pères, elle avait hérité de la forme du visage de Magnus et des yeux bleu-gris d'Alec. Ses cheveux étaient de ses deux pères et lui arrivait à la taille avec sa mèche argentée qui venait des origines des Vélane d'Alec, ils avaient hérité aussi la beauté des Vélane mais en ce qui concernait leurs pouvoirs c'était Lana qui en avait hérité. Ils avaient commencé leur formation de Shadowhunter à l'âge de quatre ans avec leur père et leurs oncles et tantes, ils excellaient dans tous les domaines. A l'âge de 10 ans ils avaient reçu leur première rune comme le voulait la tradition, Max avait choisi comme arme l'arc comme son père et Lana avait choisi le fouet comme sa tante seule Ren n'avait pas choisi d'arme préférant utiliser sa magie malgré qu'il garde toujours une dague à portée de main. Les triplés étaient toujours gâtés par le monde obscur, quand ils avaient eu 13 ans Raphaël leur avait offert chacun une moto démoniaque au grand dam d'Alec. La fratrie avait beaucoup aimé le cadeau surtout celui de leur grand frère, rare où les triplés n'étaient pas à l'hôtel Dumort pour voir leur frère aîné de cœur. Leurs pouvoirs avaient eux aussi évolué et ils pouvaient en dormant aller à Edom pour voir Asmodée qui était très friand de ses petits-enfants même s'il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr les jumeaux utilisaient leurs magies sur leur victime préférée à dire leur oncle Jace que Lana parvenait à stopper en le manipulant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le loft quand Ren se détacha d'eux,

\- Où est-ce que tu vas demanda Max

\- Je vais aller voir Raphaël pour voir si ma moto est prête répondit Ren

\- D'accord n'oublie de rentrer avant que maman rentre d'Idris demain signala Lana

Il hocha la tête en embrassant sa sœur sur le front, les jumeaux étaient très protecteurs envers leur sœur jumelle. Les deux autres rentrèrent au loft et trouvèrent leur père entrain d'évacuer l'odeur des potions ratées de l'appartement,

\- Bonjour mes chéris où est Ren demanda Magnus

\- Il est parti voir Raphaël pour sa moto répondit Max en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Je vois, votre père va arriver demain en revenant d'Idris avertis Magnus

\- On le sait papa sourit Lana en l'embrassant

Le lendemain Ren arriva assez tard à l'institut ayant passé la nuit chez son frère aîné, il entra dans la cuisine ne voyant pas son jumeau se faire tirer les oreilles par leur père. Il fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour prendre quelque chose à manger

\- Salut frangin, je suis désolé j'ai passé la nuit chez Raphaël, enfin ils ont pu réparer ma bécane salua Ren

\- Ren…il...y…a bégaya Max nerveusement

\- Putain elle est où la bouffe, j'étais obligé de commander une pizza là-bas vu que les vampires ne bouffent pas. Si tu avais vu la tronche du pauvre livreur ricana Ren en fouillant le frigo

\- Ren…Il…y…a bredouilla Max en grimaçant

\- Elle est où Lana, j'ai un truc pour elle demanda Ren sans regarder son jumeau

Max essayait de prévenir son jumeau de la présence de leur père qui lui tirait depuis quelques minutes les oreilles, Ren ferma le réfrigérateur avant de lâcher un cri peu viril en voyant « sa mère ».

\- Maman pâlit Ren

\- REN JACE LIGHTWOOD-BANE, VOUS AVEZ ENCORE PASSER LA NUIT DEHORS cria Alec en lâchant l'oreille de Max pour prendre l'oreille de Ren

\- Aie maman tu me fais mal, aie j'étais chez Raphaël rassure aie-toi, papa le savait aie grimaça Ren en se faisant tirer l'oreille par son père

Lana rentra dans la cuisine et eut pitié pour son frère, il faut dire que les jumeaux se faisaient assez souvent tirer les oreilles par Alec vue qu'ils étaient toujours entrain de préparer un mauvais coup surtout Ren qui était un véritable Bad-Boy avec Max.

\- C'est bon maman de toute façon on ne risque rien chez grand frère rassura Lana

Alec relâcha l'oreille de Ren qui grimaça en voyant son oreille rouge, elle vint prendre son père dans ses bras en faisant attention au gros ventre. Alec était enceint une deuxième fois à la grande joie de tout le monde, comme la précédente grossesse le corps d'Alec servait de canalisateur des pouvoirs du bébé. Les triplés avaient hâte de voir leur nouveau frère ou sœur de même que Raphaël qui était encore plus gaga envers eux,

\- Alors comment c'était à Idris demanda Max en frottant son oreille

\- C'était bien, comme d'habitude Jia m'a félicité encore une fois pour ma grossesse sourit Alec en frottant son gros ventre

\- Cool sourit Ren

Jace rentra avec les cheveux transformés en tomate, les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard moqueur. Ale soupira dépité avant de lancer un regard noir à ses fils,

\- Pour une fois, oncle Jace a accepté de son pleins grés défendit Lana

\- C'est quoi cette histoire demanda Alec

\- Tes morveux de fils m'ont battu dans un duel alors comme j'ai perdu je dois passer toute la journée avec des tomates dans les cheveux raconta Jace en voyant ses neveux morts de rire

Le Veela roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en soupirant, il caressa son ventre vu que le bébé commençait à donner des coups de pied.

\- Ça va aller Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ouais tout va bien juste le bébé qui veut jouer rassura Alec

\- D'accord bon je vais aller récupérer les jumeaux chez Jocelyn signala Jace

Jace et Clary se sont marié trois ans après leur punition au lycée, Clary avait mis au monde des fauxjumeaux d'ailleurs quand Jace l'avait appris la nouvelle il s'était évanoui sous le choc ce qui lui valut une semaine de moquerie de la part de Magnus et des jumeaux. Ils avaient eu une fille Céline Jocelyn Herondale en l'hommage de ses deux grands-mères et un fils Lucian Stephen Herondale en l'hommage de ses deux grands-pères malgré que Luke ne soit pas le père biologique de Clary. Jocelyn et Luke étaient très friands de leurs petits-enfants en plus d'Imogène et de Tessa qui étaient ravis de voir leur descendance, Tessa s'est mariée avec Jem il y a deux ans. Jace avait eu l'honneur d'emmener son aïeule à son futur mari après l'avoir menacé en riant de veiller sur son bonheur. Simon avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Vampire lors d'une confrontation contre un démon et avait perdu la mémoire en même temps, Isabelle et Magnus avaient essayé de lui rendre la mémoire ce qui avait fonctionné. Il a passé les tests pour devenir Shadowhunter et avait bu la coupe mortelle qui le transforma en Nephilims. Isabelle et lui s'étaient mariés un après que les triplés aient eu deux ans, ils eurent une petite fille qu'ils avaient prénommée Jordan Ella Lovelace Lightwood en l'hommage à Ella qui était l'entraîneuse d'Isabelle et Jordan qui était mort en sauvant Simon. Quant à Marisa celle-ci s'est mariée à la grande surprise de tous avec Raphaël, ses deux-là étaient tombé amoureux lors d'une réunion du monde obscur qu'avaient organisée Alec. Celui-ci était ravi que sa cousine soit heureuse avec son mari malgré qu'elle est refusée d'être un vampire, Maryse s'était beaucoup rapprochée de son frère et rattrapait le temps perdu. Robert était toujours à Idris en tant que membre du consul mais parfois il rendait visite à sa famille en passant du temps avec ses petits-enfants, les triplés avec Alec rentrèrent au loft. Magnus va accueillir sa famille en embrassant son mari tendrement tout en caressant son gros ventre,

\- Comment ça à été à Idris demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Max alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un bocal d'olive et de la sauce caramel pour lui, il remercia son fils. Ren s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à zapper pendant que Lana à ses pieds lisait un livre, Max était assis près d'elle. Alec sourit en voyant ses enfants qui avaient bien grandi, après que Magnus les aient emmené dans un restaurant marocain ils rentrèrent au loft et ils allèrent se coucher. Lana avait sa propre chambre alors que les jumeaux préférèrent rester ensemble, ce n'était pas rare où le couple découvrait leur fille endormit avec l'un des jumeaux dans le lit. Ils se réveillèrent dans un endroit chaotique avant de se diriger dans une demeure familière pour eux,

\- QUI OSE PENETRER DANS LA DEMEURE D'ASMODEE résonna la voix

\- Salut papy salua Ren avec un sourire moqueur

Asmodée apparut et sourit narquois en voyant ses petits-enfants, quand ils dormaient ils se connectaient avec la magie d'Asmodée et se retrouvaient à Edom. Celui-ci était fidèle à lui-même et était complètement gaga envers ses petits-enfants même s'il ne le montrait pas,

\- Bonjour bande de morveux alors vous avez fait quoi de beau demanda Asmodée en prenant un livre pour le lire

Pendant que Max racontaient leurs bêtises, Ren s'installa sur le trône de son grand-père et joua avec sa magie et Lana lisait l'un des nombreux livres qu'Asmodée possédait. Ils passèrent un moment avec lui avant de revenir dans leur monde, le démon sourit sincèrement de la visite de ses petits-enfants. Alec se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit ayant faim et alla dans la cuisine pour chercher son bocal d'olives,

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Ren en baillant

\- J'avais faim chéri, va te recoucher rassura Alec

Il balança la tête avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître le bocal d'olives de son père, il le fit s'installer sur le canapé avant de claquer à nouveau des doigts pour le rendre plus confortable. Il s'installa sur les genoux de son père qui mangea son bocal d'olives, le Veela sourit devant le geste de son fils cadet. Il lui caressa les cheveux de son fils qui se rendormi sur ses genoux,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il lui intima de faire silence en montrant son fils endormi sur ses genoux, Magnus sourit et caressa lui aussi les cheveux de son fils cadet. Ils entendirent du bruit et virent Lana se lever pour se diriger dans la chambre des jumeaux, ils entendirent des murmures et le silence. Ils savaient que leur fille est partie dormir avec Max, ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur fils cadet. Alec caressa le piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière de Ren, les jumeaux avaient fait chacun un piercing après avoir discuté avec leurs parents. Si au départ Alec avait refusé ils avaient trouvé des arguments très convaincants pour le faire changer d'avis,

\- Leurs arguments pour se faire leur piercing était très convaincant gloussa Magnus doucement

\- Que veux-tu que je leur dise que leur père avait fait apparaître le piercing sur sa langue pour me faire l'amour gronda Alec doucement

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit non sourit Magnus

Il rougit doucement avant de réfugier sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur sur sa marque ce qui l'apaisait toujours. Malgré les années le couple était toujours solide et amoureux,

\- Notre crevette s'est endormis à ce que je vois remarqua Magnus en touchant l'énorme ventre de son mari

\- Oui, enfin je commençais à me dire qu'il où elle n'allait pas me laisser dormir souffla Alec

Il gloussa avant d'embrasser l'énorme ventre, il prit son fils dans les bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant Lana endormi dans les bras de Max qui la protégeait dans son sommeil, il les embrassa tous les trois avant de sortir de leur chambre. Il alla rejoindre son amant dans le lit, le lendemain Alec assistait à l'entraînement de son parabataï avec ses jumeaux. Ren attaquait le flanc de Jace à mains nus alors que Max utilisait une dague contre Jace qui avait une épée séraphique, Ren se laissa glisser contre les sols pour passer derrière son oncle pendant que Max le distrayait. Jace se retourna pour renverser son neveu par terre et attrapa le genou de Max pour les mettre tous les deux K-O, il regarda ses neveux avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Je sens que la chance à changer ricana Jace

\- C'est que nous allons voir oncle Jace nargua Max en regardant son jumeau

Il hocha la tête en pensant à la même chose que lui, ils se mirent à dos avant que Ren sauta sur l'épaule de Max pour attaquer son oncle en lui donnant un coup de poing. Jace cala le poing mais ne vit que trop tard les gestes de Max qui le fit tomber par terre, Ren lui bloqua les bras pendant que son jumeau lui bloquait les pieds.

\- Un potager dans les cheveux le nargua Max en tapant dans la main de son frère

\- Rah bande de morveux râla Jace

Les jumeaux rigolèrent sous le regard souriant d'Alec, Clary arriva avec deux enfants dans les bras. Les jumeaux avaient respectivement 7 ans, Lucian et Céline regardèrent leur père sous les poids de leurs cousins.

\- Papa s'est encore fait battre par les jumeaux remarquèrent les jumeaux

\- Je sens qu'il va encore hurler pendant quelques semaines soupira Clary

Céline ressemblait en tout point à Clary avec les yeux d'or de son père et Lucian ressemblait à Jace avec les yeux verts de Clary,

\- Bof tu sais biscuit, un blond peut prendre trois ans pour réaliser quelques choses ricana Magnus

Jace vint se chicaner avec lui, Isabelle entra dans la salle avec sa fille et Lana. Elle rejoignit les jumeaux qui rigolaient devant les chamailleries de leur père et de leur oncle, Jordan ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Isabelle à part ses yeux qui étaient de Simon.

\- Alors vous avez encore battu oncle Jace déduisit Lana

\- Les doigts dans le nez ricana Ren

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de rentrer au loft, les triplés étaient déjà couchés depuis un moment à part Alec et Magnus qui se câlinaient dans le lit.

\- Magnus j'ai envie de toi souffla Alec en se frottant à lui

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se mettant à califourchon sur son mari, celui-ci claqua des doigts ce qui fit disparaître ses vêtements. Alec mit le membre de son amant en lui et commença à bouger à son rythme en gémissant de plaisir, le sorcier donna des coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Ils sentirent leur jouissance monter en même temps, Alec se déversa sur lui et Magnus se déversa en lui. Les ailes d'Alec s'étendirent dans son dos pendant que la magie de Magnus crépitait à ses doigts, il s'effondra sur lui en ronronnant de plaisir. L'archer souffla dans le cou de son amant qui soupirait d'aise en lui caressant le dos,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils recommencèrent à refaire l'amour, quelques jours plus tard Alec était seul avec sa mère dans la bibliothèque.

\- Où est tout le monde demanda Alec en se réveillant de sa micro-sieste

\- Les triplés sont partis à l'hôtel Dumort et Jace est partie en mission avec Clary et Isabelle ainsi que Simon répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec en baillant

Il se frottant les yeux avant d'essayer de se relever, il sentit une contraction le prendre ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Maryse en voyant sa grimace

\- Ça va juste une contraction normale rassura Alec

Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes et marcha vers la porte quand il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes, Maryse ouvrit les yeux en grand.

\- Alec, tu vas accoucher réalisa Maryse

Il ne parla pas préférant grimacer sous la douleur, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace qui avait ressenti la douleur de son parabataï.

\- Jace aide-moi à l'emmener dans la chambre demanda Maryse en tenant la main de son fils

Ils l'emmenèrent doucement jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, il le fit s'allonger. Maryse l'aida à retirer son jogging trempé. Jace prépara l'eau chaude et une serviette, Alec souffla doucement sous la douleur.

\- Chéri il faudra que tu pousses d'accord proposa Maryse

Il hocha la tête et commença à pousser, un portail s'ouvrit pour Magnus qui se précipita sur Alec en le voyant dans la position d'accouchement.

\- Je n'arrive pas trop tard demanda Magnus en s'installant près de son mari

\- Ça va, tu tombe à pic par contre je vois la tête alors continue de pousser Alec conseilla Maryse

Le Veela continua de pousser de toutes ses forces pour mettre au monde son enfant sous les encouragements de son mari et son parabataï, après avoir vérifié si tout allait bien avec le bébé Maryse vint aider son fils à mettre au monde son bébé en le prenant dans ses bras. Alec regarda son bébé dans les bras de sa mère,

\- Bonjour toi salua Maryse les cheveux défaits

\- Alors maman c'est quoi une fille ou un garçon demanda Jace

\- C'est une merveilleuse petite fille révéla Maryse

Magnus embrassa son mari pour le remercier, les triplés et Raphaël débarquèrent plus tard ayant entendu la nouvelle.

\- Papa, maman crièrent les triplés en rentrant dans la chambre

\- Venez les enfants, je vais vous présenter votre petite sœur Luna Clarissa Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

Clary lâcha un petit cri surpris devant le nom de sa nièce, elle remercia le couple. Raphaël et les jumeaux se jurèrent de protéger leur petite sœur au même titre que Lana ce qui fit sourire Magnus qui approuva leur décision, Alec soupira blasé mais heureux. Robert arriva deux jours plus tard pour rencontrer sa nouvelle petite-fille dont il devient complètement gaga au même titre que ses petits-enfants, un soir les triplés se rendirent à Edom avec leur petite sœur pour voir leur grand-père. Celui-ci fut heureux de voir qu'il était à nouveau grand-père.

\- Elle est très belle complimenta Asmodée

Luna ressemblait à Alec avec les yeux de chat de Magnus, il sourit en regardant sa petite-fille. Plus tard ils se rendirent tous chez les Vélane pour le baptême de Luna, la matriarche fut ravie de revoir les triplés et fut surprise de voir Luna.

\- Eh bien elle ressemble en tout point à sa grand-mère remarqua Elvina en fumant sa pipe

Les triplés sourirent avant de sortir dehors avec leurs parents, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement. Les jumelles vinrent se poser devant eux, les triplés sautèrent dans leurs bras pour les saluer.

\- Comment vous allez les morveux sourit Lena en souriant

\- Je vois il y a un nouvel ajout dans la famille sourit Ella en voyant Luna dans le cosy

\- On est venu pour le baptême de notre fille Luna Lena Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

Lena sourit devant le prénom du bébé, elle la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle la passa à sa sœur avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux,

\- Ça vous dirait un petit entraînement les garçons provoqua Lena

\- Tu vas mordre la poussière tante Lena se moqua Ren

\- C'est que nous allons voir sourit Lena moqueusement

\- Le perdant devra faire un gage pour le gagnant déclara Max

\- Pari tenu décréta Lena en reculant

Les jumeaux l'attaquèrent ensemble, le couple et Ella avec Lana regardaient le duel. Lena avait du mal à repousser les attaques des jumeaux, au bout d'un moment Lena réussit à renverser la situation en sa faveur. Elle se baissa ce qui fit que les jumeaux se rentrèrent dedans en se cognant la tête l'un contre l'autre, ils se frottèrent le front avant de perdre contre leur tante Vélane.

\- Je vous avais dit que vous alliez perdre les garçons se moqua Lena

\- Mouais bouda Ren

Elle vint près d'eux et ébouriffa leurs cheveux, Ella se tourna vers Lana qui hocha la tête et alla combattre contre Ella. Lana réussit à battre Ella ce qui fit crier de victoire les jumeaux,

\- Ouais Lana a gagné s'exclama Max

\- Du calme les garçons sourit Magnus amusé

Quelques jours plus tard la famille Lightwood vint les rejoindre et Jace éclata de rire en voyant les jumeaux habillé dans les habits traditionnels des Vélane,

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ricana Jace

\- On a perdu un combat alors on est soumis à un gage grommela Ren

Lucian vint près de lui en compatissant avec son cousin, ils allèrent dans le tronc où allait être célébrer le baptême. Elvina s'avança

\- La cérémonie du baptême peut commencer annonça Elvina

Comme la première fois elle appela les esprits des matriarches des Trueblood, toutes les femmes des Trueblood apparurent devant la famille Lightwood. Lana se détacha du groupe et vint saluer Maryse et Isabelle, elle fut ravie de voir ses descendants en la présence de Jordan et puis elle vit les triplés qui avaient beaucoup grandi. Elle caressa la joue de Lana,

\- Tu es devenu une très belle jeune femme et vous des hommes fabuleux, complimenta Lana

\- Merci grand-mère sourirent les triplés

Elle se tourna vers le couple et vit leur fille cadette, elle sourit avec Alec qui lui présenta Luna.

\- Elle est très belle, on dirait une fleur sourit Lana

Elle bénit Luna avant que les autres matriarches des Trueblood vinrent la rejoindre en bénissant la petite fille, elles se transforment en flocons de lumière. Lana caressa le visage d'Alec, celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime mon fils, je suis si fière de vous tous mes enfants déclara Lana en se transformant en flocons de lumière

Alec lâcha une larme en regardant sa mère Vélane partir, ils sortirent de l'arbre. Magnus et Alec sortirent que tous les deux en allant par la voie des airs sur une montagne,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils regardèrent le coucher du soleil sans savoir que Lana veillait sur eux en souriant, elle s'envola dans les cieux avec un sourire en voyant que sa descendance était heureuse. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai un os « Histoire d'enfants » avec nos chouchous. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
